<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Robert Baratheon: The Lecher King of Westeros by GOT88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980941">Robert Baratheon: The Lecher King of Westeros</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOT88/pseuds/GOT88'>GOT88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foursomes - F/F/F/M, Harems, Magic, Multi, Orgies, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesomes - F/F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:48:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>317,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOT88/pseuds/GOT88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During the final days of his life, King Robert Baratheon summons a young scribe from the Citadel so that his many exploits can recorded in the tomes of history</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Melisandre of Asshai/Robert Baratheon, Myrcella Baratheon/Robert Baratheon, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Robert Baratheon/Alerie Tyrell, Robert Baratheon/Allyria Dayne, Robert Baratheon/Amerei Frey, Robert Baratheon/Arianne Martell, Robert Baratheon/Arya Stark, Robert Baratheon/Asha Greyjoy, Robert Baratheon/Ashara Dayne, Robert Baratheon/Barbrey Dustin, Robert Baratheon/Catelyn Tully Stark, Robert Baratheon/Cerenna Lannister, Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister, Robert Baratheon/Chataya &amp; Whores, Robert Baratheon/Dacey Mormont, Robert Baratheon/Daenerys Targaryen, Robert Baratheon/Delena Florent, Robert Baratheon/Desmera Bolton, Robert Baratheon/Elia Martell, Robert Baratheon/Elinor Longthorpe, Robert Baratheon/Ellaria Sand, Robert Baratheon/Janna Tyrell, Robert Baratheon/Jeyne Poole, Robert Baratheon/Jorelle Mormont, Robert Baratheon/Leonette Fossoway, Robert Baratheon/Lyanna Mormont, Robert Baratheon/Lyanna Stark, Robert Baratheon/Lyarra Stark, Robert Baratheon/Lynesse Hightower, Robert Baratheon/Lyra Mormont, Robert Baratheon/Margaery Tyrell, Robert Baratheon/Meera Reed, Robert Baratheon/Melissa Sunderland, Robert Baratheon/Melissa Tarly, Robert Baratheon/Missandei, Robert Baratheon/Multiple Women, Robert Baratheon/Myranda, Robert Baratheon/Myranda Royce, Robert Baratheon/Myrielle Lannister, Robert Baratheon/Mysaria Torrent, Robert Baratheon/Nymeria Sand, Robert Baratheon/Original Female Character(s), Robert Baratheon/Osha, Robert Baratheon/Ros, Robert Baratheon/Roslin Frey, Robert Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Robert Baratheon/Shae, Robert Baratheon/Talisa Maegyr, Robert Baratheon/Talla Tarly, Robert Baratheon/Tyene Sand, Robert Baratheon/Tyrell Cousins, Robert Baratheon/Val, Robert Baratheon/Wylla Manderly, Robert Baratheon/Wynafryd Manderley, Robert Baratheon/Ygritte, Robert Bartaheon/Gilly (ASoIaF), Robert Bartaheon/Mariya Darry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>382</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480946">Robert's Right</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/joebodonald/pseuds/joebodonald">joebodonald</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've recently found myself with a lot of free time and decided to pursue ideas that had been lying in my draft folder.</p>
<p>This idea of this fic was based on a fic named 'Robert's Right' by 'joebodonald'. Sadly the author never got around to actually writing anything beyond the prologue and his general overview.</p>
<p>I would like to state that this yet another smut fic so please do not read if you want something with a complex plot or gripping storyline. I should probably try to write something else, but smut comes quite easily to me.</p>
<p>Also, parts of the story will take place as flashbacks, which I will highlight to avoid any confusion.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A young scribe named Gawen is seated at the desk in the King’s chambers of the Red Keep. The King had requested a capable scribble from the Citadel as he wished to have his life’s story to be recorded properly. Not an unusual request but certainly strange since the histories of most previous Kings were usually recorded by accounts of the Grand Maester and other reputable sources. And it was generally done after the said monarch’s reign had ended.</p>
<p>However, King Robert Baratheon was unlike most men. He wished his story to be put down on parchment based on his own accounts and not the skewed views of maesters and men who did not truly know him. And so Gawen had been dispatched for the task.</p>
<p>“So, you’re the one that those grey rats sent to write my life’s story. You not a maester I can tell by the lack of a chain,” the elderly King greeted gruffly as he entered the chambers. Despite his advanced age, the King was incredibly spry and fit for his age as he was able to move around without any sort of aid.</p>
<p>“Aye…uh…your grace, I am novice in training. My name is Gawen,” the young scribe answered as he fumblingly bowed to the King.</p>
<p>“But I assure you that I am a skilled scribe which is why the Archmaesters chose me for this important task,” Gawen added, hoping that the King would not feel offended.</p>
<p>The King found his nervousness amusing and let out a chuckle before telling to take a seat while he ordered the servants to pour two cups of wine for them.</p>
<p>Gawen politely refused stating that he needed to be alert so that no mistake would be made while he worked. The King simply nodded and proceeded to inform the scribe as to what he expected from him.</p>
<p>“Like I told those Archmaesters, I want the future generations to know my true-life story and not some second hand account of it. Although, I feel by the time we’re finished, both you and your superiors will probably decide that this record should be hidden away in some deep dark corner of the Citadel, never to see the light again,” King Robert said, causing confusion to spread across Gawen’s face.</p>
<p>“Instead of speaking of my early life as a young knight before my ascension to the throne, I wanted to start at a particular incident that took place 16 years into my reign which not only changed the course of the rest of my life but also possibly the fate of Westeros itself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The rays of the sun pierced through the tree covers of the Kingswood as his hunting party moved through it, following the tracks of a boar that had been sighted by him. His spear was in his hand, following the trail of his prey was one of the few times when he truly felt alive.</p>
<p>Robert knew that he should not complain about his life, after all he is the King of Westeros who had won a legendary victory against the most powerful dynasty that the world had ever seen. He had everything that a man could wish for – a beautiful Queen, healthy heirs, wealth, respect &amp; the power to do as he pleased. When men spoke of him, they talked of the mighty Demon of the Trident who had defeated the Mad Dragons and forged a new dynasty by taking the beautiful Cersei Lannsiter, daughter of the great Lord Tywin Lannister as his bride.</p>
<p>But that was all just an illusion. If he was being truthful; Cersei was a cold, spiteful shrew who constantly hounded his nerves. Her pride and sense of entitlement was not surprising since she was a Lannister but she had the nerve to question and mock his decisions at every turn. She had given him two sons and a daughter but Cersei ensured that they rarely spent time with him. It was fine with Robert as they shared nothing in common with him. They took after their mother, not just in looks but nature as well. Well, at least Joffrey did, who seemed to be the female version of Cersei with his Lannister looks and prissy nature whereas Tommen and Myrcella were Lannister in looks but of gentle and kinder nature in comparison to their mother and elder brother.</p>
<p>At times, he felt that he was surrounded by a golden-haired army as both the Red Keep and King’s Landing was filled with his Lannister relations. Each of them, lickspittles and sycophants trying to win his favor.</p>
<p>Though to be honest, his own family was no joy either, as both his brothers were annoying pricks in their own right. Stannis constantly had a stick up his arse and was often vocal about his disapproval of Robert’s attitude and decisions while Renly tried too hard to earn Robert’s approval with his fancy balls and japes. He constantly felt like they were trying to suck the life out of him.</p>
<p>His Hand, Lord Jon Arryn who was like a second father to him was the one of the few reasons that he could tolerate living in this shit smelling city of plotters and schemers.</p>
<p>But even with Jon’s calming presence, he often felt the need to get away from them which is how he found himself on another one of his hunts. Robert only felt alive when had had either a drink or weapon in his hands or when he was between the legs of a beautiful wench. Drinking, Fighting and Fucking was the motto of Robert’s life. In his youth, these pursuits brought him great pleasure but now all he had were pale and cheap imitations of them as he no longer had any great foes to slay on the battlefield or great maidens to seduce but only wild pigs to hunt and whores to bed. He constantly drank to forget his frustrations and the emptiness of his own life.</p>
<p>Robert took another gulp from his wine skin as he spotted his prey in a clearing ahead. He threw the wineskin towards his Lannister whelp of a squire and ordered the rest of his party to stay behind as he moved in for the kill. He readied his spear and moved towards the boar. His wine was starting to take effect as his balance faltered for a moment and he fell upon a few broken twigs. The crunching sound of the twigs alerted the boar to his presence who suddenly charged towards him.  Robert tried to move but realized with dread that he wouldn’t be able to dodge the tusks of the wild pig as his life flashed before his eyes.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the boar’s charge was disrupted as it was struck by a crossbow bolt. Upon turning back, he saw that his loyal Kingsguard, Ser Barristan had grabbed a crossbow from one of the guards and fired the shot when he saw that the King’s life was in peril.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘What luck!’</em>
</p>
<p>Robert thought to himself as he quickly grabbed his spear and threw it at the boar with all the strength that he could muster.</p>
<p>The spear struck the boar’s side but it still wouldn’t go down. The boar tried to flee but was quickly brought down by two more bolts fired by his guards who had rushed towards him.</p>
<p>Ser Barristan inquired after him but he dismissed all concerns away and ordered to set camp for the night and instructed that they would return to the city on the morrow.</p>
<p>That night, as the boar was roasted upon the campfire, his men toasted to his hunting prowess but Robert felt hollow as he realized that the kill wasn’t his completely. He probably would have been gutted by the boar’s tusks if not for the timely intervention of his guards.</p>
<p>In his youth, the strong muscular Demon of the Trident could have brought down a mighty lion single handedly but the fat bellied King that he saw in the mirror couldn’t even kill a wild pig.</p>
<p>"I think that I'll take a walk to clear my head," Robert announced as he waved both Ser Barristan and his guards away, stating that he wished to be alone for a few moments.</p>
<p>"Your grace…" his loyal white knight began to voice protest.</p>
<p>"I'll be all right, Barristan. Trust me," Robert answered to cut him off while assuring him that he would be fine.</p>
<p>Reluctantly, the Kingsguard obeyed while Robert proceeded towards a grassy clearing that was located at a distance from where the camp had been set up. It was close enough to the camp that Robert could call out for aid if need arose but far enough that he could be alone with his thoughts.</p>
<p>As Robert stood in the clearing, he felt the strong cold winds wash over his form as he dwelled upon the state of his life.</p>
<p>He had spent far too long, trapped in his castle, allowing himself to grow weak and complacent in a life filled with wine and common whores. His depressing existence had robbed of his will and strength and very nearly resulted in his demise if not for a stroke of good luck.</p>
<p>But now after starring death in the face, Robert had begun to remember who he was and how sweet life had been in the past. His memories caused warmth to spread across his body as his blood surged with excitement once again.</p>
<p>Robert vowed that he would not squander his second chance at life. He would his life to the fullest again. He wanted to relive the thrill and glory of his past days. He wanted to feel the victory brought through battle and conquest, and most importantly he wanted to experience the pleasure of true highborn and beautiful ladies in his bed again.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Look out, maidens of Westeros, the Demon is back.'</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Shae</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After returning to the city, Robert had taken to the sparring yards with zeal in order to regain his old muscular form inspired by his recent epiphany. His entire court was surprised by Robert’s sudden martial training but none questioned it.</p>
<p>Lord Jon Arryn was happy that Robert was at least staying in shape instead of eating and drinking his way to an early grave. He had even hoped that Robert would start to take more interest in the affairs of the realm but Robert only participated marginally in matters of state.</p>
<p>Robert was more interested in fulfilling the vow that he had made to himself about living his life to the fullest again. However, his years of bedding common whores had severely hindered his skills as a lover as the women never invoked any true passion within him unlike the noble maidens of his youth. He needed to hone his abilities again if he was going to pursue his passion.</p>
<p>Fortunately, Littlefinger was able to provide a solution to his quandary, for the right price, of course. Robert had told the whore monger that he was tired of regular whores and wanted something fresh and exotic to satisfy his needs.</p>
<p>Baelish had informed that he recently acquired a new asset that was perfect for the King’s needs and arranged a rendezvous in one of his most expensive brothels.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>                                                                                    </p>
<p>Robert waited in the plushly decorated bedchamber of the brothel nursing a glass of wine imagining what kind of wench Baelish would provide him with tonight. Littlefinger was a slimy whore monger but he had exquisite taste in women, a fact proven by his successful chain of brothels in the city.</p>
<p>His musings were cut short when a hooded figure entered the bed chamber. It was clearly a woman as he could make out the lithe figure beneath the cloak. She took off her hood and he had to admit she was beautiful with her dark raven hair and eyes, most likely a foreigner.</p>
<p>“Good evening, your grace,” she greeted in a sultry foreign accent.</p>
<p>“I’ve never seen you before. Though I’ve fucked plenty of whores, I would have remembered you. You must be new to the capital. Where are you from?” Robert inquired as he took a swig of his wine.</p>
<p>“Lorath, your grace. And you are correct, I am new to Westeros. I heard about Lord Baelish’s inquiry for an exotic girl at the docks and found myself here. I never expected to be serving the King himself as my first patron. A great honor indeed.” She replied.</p>
<p>“Yes, indeed. I’ve recently discovered my thirst for life again and have vowed to enjoy it to the fullest. I spent the last few months working to regain my old form and have abstained from carnal pleasures in order to focus. You will mark the beginning of my celebration of life’s pleasures” Robert informed the Lorathi wench.</p>
<p>“I will strive to make this a most memorable night for you, my King,” she seductively replied.</p>
<p>“I came here straight from the sparring yard, perhaps you should help me clean up first. Let’s bathe together,” Robert suggested as he shed his clothes.</p>
<p>The whore quickly discarded her dress to reveal her lithe figure, perky breasts and tight ass. She headed towards the wash tub which had already been filled with warm water. Lord Baelish made sure that every need of his best patron was taken care of, in advance.</p>
<p>Robert soaked up her back, feeling her smooth flesh. He went further and further down as she stood; her legs completely spread for him. Robert saw her pink lips, with a strip of dark hair beckoning for him which immediately made Robert cup her ass.</p>
<p>The sounds that came from the Lorathi wench’s mouth were delicious and the glow that came from Robert was so powerful that it could bring women to their knees.</p>
<p>"That's it your grace, do my back, and then do my front, and then…..I'll do you," the wench moaned as she felt his fingers oh so briefly brush against her entrance.</p>
<p>"You will, won't you?" Robert asked, brushing his fingers into her and made her hum sensually while Robert kept working his fingers deep into her cunt. He was getting closer to driving her to the edge.</p>
<p>"YES!" she moaned as she slowly humped his hand as Robert worked her over. He wondered if she could hold out as her juices clung to his hand.</p>
<p>"Messy, let me clean that up for you," she whispered as she slowly licked the cum from his hand and smiled as she leaned back. Her breasts beckoned Robert, wanting to be washed and Robert washed them immediately. His hands worked all over her and she closed her eyes, as Robert cupped them, while he rubbed them.</p>
<p>His ministrations caused her to become more undone and she was on the edge of her release.</p>
<p>"My turn," the Lorathi whore breathed as she made sure to get Robert's back, washing it with her breasts. She rubbed her pussy against his ass, getting him off by lightly cupping his crotch.</p>
<p>Robert breathed heavily as she rubbed his pubic region, causing him to tingle all around. His storm blue eyes flashed open as she worked him over, rubbing his balls and that caused him to inhale and exhale.</p>
<p>"Oh, we better keep this dirty little area clean," she said as she wrapped her hand around him and started pumping him.</p>
<p>"Yes….oh yes," Robert groaned while she jerked him off.</p>
<p>"You like that, my King?"</p>
<p>"Why don't you show me….just how skilled you are?" Robert whispered hotly in her ear and the whore looked at the cock in her hand.</p>
<p>It was a huge monster and she prepared herself to please the King. It was her good fortune that he was her first Westerosi patron and if she succeeded in pleasuring him, her place in the capital would be secure.</p>
<p>The first few inches were the hardest as her gag reflexes made it hard for her to keep it down. Her throat closed around him as she pushed her nose down onto him, rocking her face back and forth, more of his cock going down her throat.</p>
<p>"That's it, take it all, you can still breathe through your nose," Robert encouraged her as she brought all of him down her throat. Ten inches, maybe eleven or twelve, it wasn't like she could measure him.</p>
<p>He was huge and powerful and the Lorathi wondered what it would be like to taste his cum, have it float around in her stomach.</p>
<p>She went down on him, pressing her nose to his pelvic bone, rocking herself back and forth, slurping and sucking him off.</p>
<p>Robert's balls tightened as the Lorathi wench sucked him off and then they exploded, sending his cum down her throat. A heavy load splattered down her throat as she tipped her head back and took it all down.</p>
<p>She got up and Robert pinned her against the wall, her breasts pressing against the edge of the wall.</p>
<p>"I'm going to take that pussy, I bet you’ve never had a King’s cock," Robert whispered as he fingered her.</p>
<p>"No," she whimpered while Robert kept fingering her.</p>
<p>"Well, now it's mine, and after experiencing me you'll never be the same again," Robert told her as he rammed his hard length into her.</p>
<p>She bit down on her lip as she felt him go into her. Her cunt had to expand to feel the length as he pressed her up against the wall, working into her.</p>
<p>"Fuck…take my slutty cunt," she breathed while gushing fluids leaked from her holes.</p>
<p>"I love you foreign girls, so fucking hot," Robert grunted as he cupped her breasts. This is what he was born for, the Gods had fashioned him battling men and bedding women.</p>
<p>She was against the wall; she was so hot with the King dominating her body and rocking her to the core. Each push brought her closer to the edge.</p>
<p>Her velvety hot vice clamped tightly around Robert's engorged tool and the might stag King continued to press on forward.</p>
<p>She felt the water roll down her breasts as Robert pinched them. He turned her around after pulling out and then inserted himself back into her. His dick pushed between her hot lips and he stuffed his face between her breasts.</p>
<p>"Insatiable, and I love it," the Lorathi whore moaned as she worked her hips back towards him, trying to tighten him and milk his balls.</p>
<p>He plowed her with full force as she clung onto him. Her nails digging in his neck and her moans showing how much she enjoying it.</p>
<p>Robert once again impaled her and his balls tightened, before he released his hot cum into her inner walls.</p>
<p>The foreign whore closed her eyes as she felt the King’s hot essence flood into her. She panted heavily as each dose of his cum shot deep into her body, whimpering as Robert's balls emptied into her body. She tightened herself down around him and collapsed.</p>
<p>"Take me to bed, my King," she pleaded and Robert scooped up the woman in bridal style. Her breasts pressed against his face as he marched her back to the bed.</p>
<p>She was down on the bed one more time and her pussy was spread, ready for him, ready for his royal member.</p>
<p>"Just give me a minute to catch my breath," the whore requested as she invited Robert to lay down and relax for a moment. She snuggled into his body and she smiled.</p>
<p>"When you are ready, I want you to ride me until you pass out," Robert whispered and his lover thought that it would be amazing.</p>
<p>"Yes, anything for you my King," was the answer as she kissed the tip of his cock and slowly sucked Robert back to life.</p>
<p>"That's….oh that's it," Robert groaned as she lowered herself down on him, her tight pussy wrapping around him.</p>
<p>"How's this for a ride?" the Lorathi wench asked as she wiggled her hips down onto him, her breasts swaying in front of Robert‘s face.</p>
<p>"It's going to be the ride of your life," Robert whispered while she grinded herself up and down on his cock.</p>
<p>"You're never going to want to get off."</p>
<p>She responded by bouncing up and down and worked his cock between her thighs and felt a rush of energy flow though her body.</p>
<p>She was inspired by fucking this sexual demon all night long. None of her previous lovers had even come close to the Westerosi King in lovemaking.</p>
<p>Robert enjoyed the Lorathi wench riding him as he watched her breasts jiggle. He sucked her nipples and that drove her even wilder. His tongue rubbed around her nipple, twisting around it.</p>
<p>She nearly lost herself as she tightened herself around his cock and rode him so far and so fast that she herself became even wilder with every passing moment.</p>
<p>Her hair swarmed in disarray as she rode him up and down, working her tight pussy against him. She was so submissive to him, that her body rode to the whims of his body. She got a lot of pleasure out of it as well as his thick length penetrated her over and over again, so she did not complain it.</p>
<p>Orgasm after orgasm rocked her body and she was determined to make him cum.</p>
<p>"Hang on just a little bit more, we're almost done," Robert groaned as he held her hips, making her speed up her attacks but he stopped her. "Careful, don't wear yourself out."</p>
<p>She didn't want that; in fact she was going to keep riding Robert till the end. She came down onto him, her hips wrapping around his cock as she continued to ride him up and down. It got to the point where she felt that she was about to black out.</p>
<p>Robert’s balls unloaded as she just barely managed to cling on. He sprayed his juices deep into her hot centre and she collapsed on him.</p>
<p>Her breasts smashed onto his face and Robert wasn’t going to lie, there were far worse ways to die than being smashed by a shapely pair of breasts.</p>
<p>“Nothing like a good fuck to make a man feel alive again” Robert called out as both he and the whore caught their breath.</p>
<p>“I hope you’re not too tired, the night is young and I’m not yet sated” Robert whispered in her ear which caused her to smirk in response.</p>
<p>“You truly are a Demon in the sheets! But I will not disappoint either” she answered confidently and began to massage his cock.</p>
<p>“Baelish has found a true gem. By the way, what’s your name? Eh?” Robert inquired.</p>
<p>“Shae, my Demon. My name is Shae,” she answered as she began to suck his cock.</p>
<p>Robert spent the rest of the night fulfilling his carnal desires with Shae who truly gave him a memorable night.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>In the morning, he instructed Baelish to have Shae shifted to a personal manse in the city as she would be his new mistress. She was his now and only he would enjoy her gifts.</p>
<p>After returning to the Red Keep, Robert announced his decision to perform a great progress of the realm to check upon the state of the Kingdoms.</p>
<p>Jon Arryn was pleased to hear of Robert’s interest in ruling while Robert envisioned the many conquests he would have along his journey.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lyanna Stark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The royal flagship, <em>‘Robert’s Warhammer’</em> glided across the waters of the Narrow Sea as Robert stood on the prow of the ship feeling the gentle sea breeze across his face.</p>
<p>While making the arrangements for his great progress, Jon Arryn wished to discuss a few matters with Robert and so the two of them retired to the Tower of the Hand.</p>
<p>“Robert, I’m glad to see that you are taking a more active role in the governing of the realm. It will do well for the Lords and people to see their King and you can gauge the true state of the Kingdom for yourself,” the wise old lord stated before starting to wheeze.</p>
<p>Robert got up and fetched him a cup of water and made sure that he was well.</p>
<p>“Do not worry, my boy. Such ailments are the regular occurrences at my age. Which is why I wanted to speak with you,” Jon said and proceeded to explain that his health was starting to fail him and he did not how much longer he would be able to act as Hand of the King.</p>
<p>Robert tried to wave it off and assure the Lord of the Vale that all he needed was a few weeks of rest and he would be back to his old self. But the lord smiled and said that they both knew that his time was drawing to an end and they needed to make preparations for the future.</p>
<p>Robert did wish to discuss the death of the man who had been a father to him for most of his life but eventually conceded to his Hand’s request.</p>
<p>And thus, now he was sailing with his retinue towards the North. If there was anyone that Robert thought worthy of succeeding Jon Arryn as Hand of the King, it was Ned Stark. His best friend, loyal ally and the man who he loved more than his own blood brothers.</p>
<p>Jon had argued that while Ned was an honorable and good lord, he was not the kind of mind who was well versed in courtly intrigues and politics.</p>
<p>To which Robert had countered that it was why Ned was the perfect choice. In a city filled with liars and schemers, he would need someone who was loyal and trustworthy to guard his back.</p>
<p>And so, it was decided Robert would begin his progress in the North with Ned at his side, so that he too could learn about the situation of the realm. And then when both he and Ned returned to the capital, Jon Arryn could help Ned adjust to his new position before retiring back to the Vale for the remainder of his days.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>                                                                  </p>
<p>Robert was seated back in his cabin, sipping on a cup of wine listening to soothing sounds of the waves crashing against the ship’s hull.</p>
<p>It was a refreshing change of pace from listening to the bitching and whining of his wife and brat of an eldest son. Honestly, those two could find faults and offenses with the movements of the wind and sea waves if given the chance. At times, he wished that he could have left his annoying family back at the capital but Jon had insisted that they accompany him.</p>
<p>“The royal family not joining you on this grand progress would send all the wrong messages to the lords of the realm. You need to show that the crown is united and secure,” his Hand had explained to him and Robert had agreed.</p>
<p>The King of the Seven Kingdoms decided to focus on more pleasant thoughts instead of his nightmare of a family. It would be good to see Ned again, it had been nearly nine years since they had last seen each other.</p>
<p>The Demon of the Trident and Quiet Wolf of the North had smashed the walls of Pyke and crushed Balon Greyjoy’s pathetic attempt to rebel against the crown.</p>
<p><em>‘Oh, now those were the days. The rush and thrill of battle and bedding a beautiful wench after standing victorious on the battlefield. Were there any greater pleasures in life?’</em> Robert mused to himself.</p>
<p>Robert then remembered that it would also be more than sixteen years since he had visited the North and the ancient castle of Winterfell.</p>
<p>Both he and Ned had journeyed to his friend’s home for a visit while they were fostering in the Eyrie. Ned had been thrilled when Robert agreed to join him and was eager to show his friend the home and lands of his ancestors.</p>
<p>He also wanted to introduce Robert to his family since he had often written about the future Lord of the Stormlands to them. Particularly Ned’s sister, the Lady Lyanna Stark. Ned had already been excited when Robert expressed his interest in forging a betrothal with Lyanna after hearing Ned’s description and stories of the fierce She-wolf. His friend had promptly written to his father conveying Robert’s proposal and Lord Rickard had invited them both for a visit to see if an alliance could be formed.</p>
<p>Robert had been excited to meet Lyanna Stark, the wild beauty and tempestuous nature described by Ned made her out to be the perfect match for a man like himself. Perhaps, the She-wolf would be able to calm the Storm or would the Storm tame the She-Wolf.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Flashback</strong>
</p>
<p>It had been nearly a week since Robert and Ned had arrived in Winterfell.</p>
<p>Upon their arrival, Ned introduced him to his family that had gathered in the courtyard to welcome them. His parents, Lord Rickard Stark and Lady Lyarra Stark, the Lord and Lady of Winterfell. His sister, Lady Lyanna Stark and the youngest brother, Benjen Stark. Ned’s elder brother and Lord Rickard’s heir, Brandon Stark was currently fostering in Barrowtown and would be returning home shortly.</p>
<p>Lord Rickard was exactly how he imagined him to be after hearing descriptions of the ancient Kings of Winter, with dark brown hair that was streaked with a few greys and a long, stern face and steel grey eyes. The Lord of Winterfell radiated quite dignity and authority. It was easy to see that both Ned and Benjen took after his father in both looks.</p>
<p>Lady Lyarra shared the Stark coloring of her husband and children since she was Lord Rickard’s cousin by birth, with her brown hair that was neatly woven into a simple braid and grey orbs. But unlike her husband, Lady Lyarra’s features gave off warmth and kindness though one could see the glimmers of a fierce personality if they looked carefully. She was one of those few women who had managed to retain their beauty and age gracefully.</p>
<p>When Robert laid eyes on Lyanna Stark, he felt as if the visage that had haunted his dreams ever since Ned had first told him about his sister, had come to life before him. She possessed the typical Stark features of her family but her pale unblemished skin and freely flowing locks coupled with stormy grey eyes gave her the appearance of a true wild beauty. She was only 16 years old and had started to blossom into a true beauty. She appeared a bit boyish but one could make out the womanly curves, from the outlines of her dress.</p>
<p>During his first week at Winterfell, Robert had done his best to make a good impression with Ned’s parents while expressing his interest in taking Lyanna as his wife in the future. Though not overly welcoming in the beginning, Lord Rickard had treated Robert with all the grace and courtesy that his station as the future Lord Paramount of the Stormlands had commanded, but lately he was starting to warm towards Robert. The Lord of Winterfell had also expressed that he would be willing to accept Robert’s proposal but would need a little time before making his final decision.</p>
<p>The young Stormlord also tried to get to know Lyanna better by accompanying her on rides and sharing tales of his homeland and the Eyrie.</p>
<p>Usually, all Robert had to do was flash his charm and title and women of both common and noble births would flock to him like flies on honey, but Lyanna Stark was something else entirely. However, this challenge only served to fuel his desire for her further</p>
<p>Ned had informed him that apart from riding, his sister had a keen interest in swordplay as well and shared tales of their childhood games where she would challenge her brothers to duels with wooden sticks. Of course, Lord Rickard had put an end to her childishness once she had grown up enough to begin learning the duties of a lady.</p>
<p>So, Robert had tried to connect with her, by offering to give her lessons in secret away from the castle walls during their rides as he did not want to displease his host. Lyanna seemed to be hesitant to accept his offer but after being assured by Ned, she consented and started to learn from Robert.</p>
<p>With passing time, both Robert and Lyanna started to grow close, only for it to abruptly end when Lyanna learned that he had fathered a bastard in the Eyrie. Robert did not deny nor make up some excuse like he usually did with other women. He wanted to be honest with Lyanna for some reason.</p>
<p>“I will not lie to you, my lady. I am flawed man and have my share of failings. If I were to be honest, I cannot promise that I will not stray from you in the future. But believe me, when I say that what I feel for you is unlike anything I have ever felt and if you would allow me the chance, I would strive to be a good husband to you,” Robert said with all the sincerity that he could muster.</p>
<p>Lyanna simply stared at him with her piercing eyes, searching for something. And just as Robert was going to speak again, she turned around and left. Robert felt depressed and spent the next few days trying to speak with her again but she avoided him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One evening as Robert returned to his guest chambers to retire for the night, he was greeted by an unexpected visitor.</p>
<p>“Lady Lyanna, this is an unexpected surprise. Is everything well?” Robert asked.</p>
<p>Lyanna was dressed in a simple grey dress, with her hair tied at the back in a ponytail. Robert also noticed that she was wearing a pair of breeches underneath her dress.</p>
<p>“I’m fine, It’s just that…. I wish to make a confession,” Lyanna replied.</p>
<p>Robert motioned his hand to get Lyanna to say something. Lyanna placed a hand on hip and glared Robert dead on in the eye.</p>
<p>“I think I hate you.”</p>
<p>Well, that was not the statement that he was expecting. Suddenly, no sooner as Lyanna had said the words, she threw herself at Robert and gave him a passionate kiss.</p>
<p>This was a mixed message if there ever was one. Robert took a moment to regain his senses before he kissed her back.</p>
<p>Lyanna pulled away from Robert, displeasure marring her beautiful face.</p>
<p>“I shouldn’t be enamored by some southern lordling……but I am and…..well it’s frustrating,” Lyanna huffed in an annoyed tone.</p>
<p>“I’ve never been a conventional lady. I do not enjoy sowing and singing nor do I dream of tourneys and pretty dresses. Marriage to some stuffy lord and spending my days locked away in some keep are my worst nightmare.”</p>
<p>“Riding my horse across the open fields of the North and wielding a sword like my brothers, these are my dreams. And then to have someone like you come along…. you’ve caused me to feel all these new emotions. Now, thoughts of you plague not just my dreams but my waking moments as well.”</p>
<p>“You claim that what you feel for me is not something more than lust but I am certain that my own feelings regarding you are nothing more than just that. So now there is only solution,” Lyanna said as she slowly undid the first few laces of her dress, allowing it to drop slightly off her shoulders.</p>
<p>“Lyanna, what are you doing? We are in your family’s castle; I am your father’s guest and Ned is my closest friend. I cannot dishonor both you and your family,” Robert protested despite the stirring within his loins.</p>
<p>“I never thought about doing something like this as well but I cannot ignore my own feelings. So, we shall do this to quell both our desires and if our feelings still persist then we shall now that it is more than just lust. Please Robert, I’ll...I won’t be able to sleep soundly till we settle this and…..”</p>
<p>Robert grabbed Lyanna before she could finish and pulled her into an extended kiss.</p>
<p>The two of them displayed a passion of tongue and saliva. They tried to maul each other’s lips and their fingernails ripped each other’s clothes. Lyanna managed to rip Robert’s tunic and expose his muscular chest.</p>
<p>“One time, just to satisfy my curiosity. And then you will leave if I tell you to without protest,” Lyanna said.</p>
<p>“You have my word, Lyanna.” Robert answered with grin.</p>
<p>Lyanna decided to wipe that goofy grin off of his face with another kiss, as her hands roamed on their own accord elsewhere.</p>
<p>The dark-haired beauty did not waste much time in sliding Robert’s breeches down below his ankles and a juicy, thick, cock stuck out for Lyanna’s consumption.</p>
<p>She looked at the manhood, with an eye full of it. Lyanna slowly wrapped a hand around it and pumped him up and down.</p>
<p>“Where did you learn that from?” Robert questioned and Lyanna explained that she had read a great deal about the ways of the flesh from ancient Lyseni tomes stored in the Winterfell library after experiencing her first moonblood. The tomes had been gathering dust in a long-forgotten corner until Lyanna came upon while searching for another tome for her studies.</p>
<p>“Though the drawings in the books did not prepare me for this. I…didn’t know you would be so big,” Lyanna said as she failed miserably to school the astonished look on her face.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m glad to exceed your expectations,” Robert said.</p>
<p>The sight of the gigantic cock caused her thighs to heat up in anticipation. Remembering all that she had read, she teased both Robert and herself by massaging his cock with both hands. And she did need both hands to give Robert the pleasure which was needed. Plus, this entire cock needed to be gripped.</p>
<p>Robert smiled at Lyanna’s awe while watching his throbbing cock expand underneath her hands. Seconds passed before Lyanna released his cock, so that she could take off her breeches allowing her beautiful pussy with a thin strip of hair to be put on display.</p>
<p>Robert smiled and pushed one finger into her dripping pussy, to feel how warm she was. Robert thought how remarkable it was to gush.</p>
<p>“For someone who claims to hate me, you’re pretty wet,” Robert said in a teasing manner.</p>
<p>“Just shut up and fuck me,” Lyanna growled.</p>
<p>Robert decided to let her hang for a bit. His fingers pushed deep into Lyanna and stretched her depths out with a couple of long, and passionate pumps. He worked further into her, each time feeling her insides. Those walls wrapped around his throbbing cock would feel so good.</p>
<p>“Oh, you…you’re making me cum with just your fingers!” Lyanna yelled.</p>
<p>He sped up to give Lyanna a slight feeling of vibration and really blow her mind. Lyanna kept pushing up towards Robert’s probing fingers. He made sure to enter her as deep and fluidly as possible with those thrusts, that he had in mind. Robert shoved more of his fingers inside of her.</p>
<p>“Yes, just making sure that you are properly warmed up,” Robert said as he slipped his fingers out and tasted the juices off of them.</p>
<p>He laid Lyanna down on the bed, before climbing on top of her so that he could pin her down properly. Their lips entangled together in an extremely heated and passionate kiss. The fury involved on both sides made this encounter extremely exciting.</p>
<p>Lyanna groaned as Robert’s cock head bumped up against her cunt. Vibrations of pleasure shot all the way through her body with Robert leaning down. She tried to bring her legs around Robert’s muscular body. Robert responded by putting his hands on her legs and slowly ran down them. Robert’s ministrations managed to drive Lyanna wild with desire.</p>
<p>“What do you want from me?” Robert asked.</p>
<p>Lyanna looked up at him, dazed. Her pussy ached, so empty, it needed to be filled in the worst way. Her body would burn up if it didn’t get a big, throbbing cock inside her now.</p>
<p>“You know what I want,” Lyanna said in an annoyed tone, longing for the release that only Robert’s cock could provide.</p>
<p>“Yes, But I want to hear you say the words,” Robert answered.</p>
<p>“I want you to pin me down on this bed and fuck me,” Lyanna said. “I want you to put that big cock inside me, and pound me until I cum and I want you to make me keep cumming until you fill me full of your seed.”</p>
<p>Lyanna rested her hands on Robert’s back and pushed him closer towards her opening. His cock danced on the edge of her dripping pussy. Lyanna needed him, needed more of him, needed him jammed so far inside of her, her body was getting very hungry at the thought of having all of Robert inside of her. She pushed him closer, breathing in and breathing out at the thought of having as much cock as possible inside her.</p>
<p>“Yes, take that big cock, and fuck me, please,” Lyanna begged him.</p>
<p>“Well, if that’s what you really wanted,” Robert said with a smirk, causing Lyanna to almost roll her eyes in response.</p>
<p>However, a moment later she did roll her eyes but for a completely different reason as Robert slid into her pussy.</p>
<p>She felt the brief piercing pain of her maidenhead being broken, only to be replaced with a feeling of pleasure that she had never felt before after a few short moments.</p>
<p>Lyanna clamped down on him, several inches worth of Robert’s cock slid into her body. Her fire had been quenched with the thickness of her lover sliding deep into her.</p>
<p>Robert pushed half of his length into Lyanna. He slid out a little bit and the path inside the second time was much easier. He stuffed Lyanna with about as much of his cock as possible.</p>
<p>“I don’t think you expected this, in all of your wet dreams,” Robert said.</p>
<p>Lyanna was about ready to protest that she didn’t have any wet dreams. But that would be a lie. Ever since she had laid eyes upon the young Stormlord, she felt a heat grow in her nether regions. She had tried to suppress these urges and feelings but had been failing miserably and felt ashamed at the fact that she was not that different from the simpering maidens who dreamed of brave and strong knights.</p>
<p>When she had first flowered, her lady mother had explained to her about all the new feelings and changes that she would experience. But neither her mother’s wise words nor the knowledge within the scandalous tomes, could have ever prepared her for what she was feeling at this moment.</p>
<p>If this was the pleasure that Robert felt when he was with a woman then she could not fault him for wanting to feel it as much as possible.</p>
<p>She was could not dwell on her thoughts for too long as all she could truly focus on at this moment was how hard and how much Robert was making her cum. His hips crashed down onto hers, pushing more of this thick, throbbing cock into her body. Lyanna grabbed Robert’s back and responded with a hungry moan, a moan which grew even more in prominence each time he pushed inside her.</p>
<p>Robert could feel Lyanna clamp down on him. She was so hot. Robert prepared to bring her to an orgasm. The first of many, he was sure throughout this night. He pushed deeper into her and delved into her hot, molten warmth. Her walls slid around him, clamping down on him.</p>
<p>“Yes, fuck me, fuck me senseless!” Lyanna begged him.</p>
<p>Hands rubbed down Lyanna’s legs and it drove her absolutely crazy to feel such a large throbbing organ burying into her body. His balls slapped down on her and brought her to more passionate displays of pleasure. So much lust burned through her body, along with Robert’s cock burying through her. The massive cock speared between her legs.</p>
<p>“Right there, right there, that’s the spot, oooh, right there!” Lyanna moaned.</p>
<p>She came down around Robert when he pushed deeper into her. Everything was coming.</p>
<p>“You can’t get enough of my cock,” Robert said. He ran his fingers along her cunt. “You’re going to cum harder than you ever came before….you’re going to submit to me, my she-wolf.”</p>
<p>Lyanna tried to disagree but her body betrayed her. Robert held her down and drilled his massive cock inside her body. Her body stretched out from what he was doing from her. She came so hard; it was amazing how much cock she took into herself.</p>
<p>“I need…so much….oooh God, I’m cumming,” Lyanna breathed. “I like it, so hard, to me! Fuck me, drill me with that big cock.”</p>
<p>Robert smiled and pulled out of Lyanna. Lyanna whined at the loss of such a mighty spear buried inside of her.</p>
<p>However, she soon realized that the real fun was about begin when Robert flipped her over. He pushed her down on the bed and started to ram deep into Lyanna while she was pressed against the bed.</p>
<p>The pounding of his thick cock made Lyanna lose her mind pretty much all over again. Robert plunged deeper into her, her pussy clamping. Robert held her arms back while thrusting into her and this feat of domination made Lyanna even hungrier for him.</p>
<p>“Damn it, Robert, ooooh, Robert, that’s too much……”</p>
<p>Robert cupped her perky breasts in his hands while slamming down into her hips. Lyanna twitched around his cock when he squeezed them very hard.</p>
<p>“Look at you, just dripping, you must really like it when I squeeze your tits,” Robert told her.</p>
<p>Lyanna wasn’t going to deny how much she loved it because she really loved it. She really loved Robert’s hands taking her breasts and squeezing them so hard she came. His fingers dug into the fleshy orbs as he kept pounding away at her.</p>
<p>“Yes, you’re mine, and you’re going to cum for me and keep cumming,” Robert said. “I’m sure going to make your first time very memorable.”</p>
<p>Lyanna squeezed him, wanting his seed in the worst way. He kept pounding her, her walls contracting around him every time the cock slid into the depths of the Stark maiden. Those warm and molten depths made her extremely hot and made her want even more of him.</p>
<p>Robert decided to play with her ass a little bit and spank it. This only made Lyanna cum harder and the feeling of that ass being smacked, made Robert’s balls throb even more.</p>
<p>“You’re going to make me cum inside of you, how do you like that?”</p>
<p>Lyanna dug her nails into the furs of the bed, with Robert pounding her all the way to the edge of another orgasm. Once Lyanna finished up with her orgasm, Robert really lets her have it, in every single way possible. His balls contracted and released his cum inside her body, splashing her walls full of his seed and filling her to the brim.</p>
<p>Robert wasn’t done with her yet; his cock was still hard despite just unloading inside of her. Lyanna wondered what fresh pleasures was awaiting her.</p>
<p>“I hope I didn’t finish you off just yet.”</p>
<p>“No,” Lyanna said. “Not by a long shot. Bring it, Stormlord.”</p>
<p>Robert may possess the fury of a storm but she was a Stark and Starks always endured.</p>
<p>So, they continued throughout the night, taxing both the bed and Lyanna’s limits.</p>
<p>The aftermath resulted in Lyanna dropping her head down on Robert’s chest. She was sore, sticky, and very satisfied as a result of what happened.</p>
<p>“Okay, fine, a couple more times, just for good measure,” Lyanna said. “But, I swear, that’s all.”</p>
<p>Robert smiled and offered a patronizing statement in response. “As you command, my lady.”</p>
<p>This earned him a glare, and Lyanna grabbed his shoulder as hard as she could, even if it didn’t really hurt Robert. It was the thought that counted.</p>
<p>“Maybe a marriage to you would not be the worst thing in the world,” Lyanna said causing a huge smile to break out across Robert’s face.</p>
<p>“I promise Lyanna that when we wed, I shall strive to fulfil your heart’s every desire and be a good husband." Robert stated excitedly.</p>
<p>"You'll love the Stormlands. We can spend our days racing across the wild open fields. I'll teach you to hunt and wield the sword even. But most importantly, we'll be happy."</p>
<p>Lyanna almost broke out into laughter.</p>
<p>“Oh, sweet Robert?” Lyanna asked. “I can tell that you love me but love cannot change a man’s nature.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Robert said.</p>
<p>“How about this, you let me have my horse and sword and in return I won’t begrudge you the pleasure you find in the beds of other women. Provided that you remain discreet and do not shame me publicly,” Lyanna said.</p>
<p>“You are truly one of a kind, my she-wolf,” Robert said.</p>
<p>
  <strong>End of Flashback</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Wynafryd Manderley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hour was late, as the feast thrown by Lord Wyman Manderley to welcome the royal family to White Harbor and the North in general raged on. The entirely Manderly household was crammed into the Merman’s Court, along with every noble and rich merchant that had been present in the city. The long tables were overfilled, and crowds spilled out through the doorway.</p>
<p>This was the first time that Robert had officially met the Lord of White Harbor. Laying eyes upon Wyman Manderley made Robert gladder of his decision to resume his training and regain his old form as his host was a scary reminder of how far Robert had almost fallen over the years.</p>
<p>Seated on large cushioned throne of weathered oak, the fat lord’s chins wobbled as he conversed with his guests while stuffing food and drink into his mouth.</p>
<p>Robert was sorely tempted to slip back into his old ways as a few comely serving maids kept coming his way but reminded himself of the promise that he had made to himself.</p>
<p>He was a King and a King’s cock should not be stuck in just any available warm cunt. Throughout the feast, Lord Wyman and his family had tried to keep Robert and his family engaged in conversation while fishing for the reason behind his decision to begin his royal progress in the North instead of the capital. Fortunately, Robert had managed to politely evade giving any relevant details since he did not want any rumours to spread till, he had chance to speak with Ned.</p>
<p>His host had not managed to get anything out of Cersei either but that was due to the fact that she did not bother to speak with anyone beyond the expected courtesies. Plus, she herself did not know much as far she was concerned, Robert’s decision was based on him longing to meet his old friend. She did not know of Jon’s failing health or Robert’s decision to bring Ned to the capital as the new Hand.</p>
<p>In his old days, Robert would have been completely drunk by now and busy fondling and groping any serving maid who was within his reach. But as he had scaled back on his drinking, he began to notice things that he would have not noticed in the past.</p>
<p>Like the serving maids who tried to capture his attention seemed to be taking direction from Lord Wyman’s heir, Ser Wylis Manderley. Robert surmised that his host was trying to ensure that the King’s needs were met. After all his lecherous ways were no secret in Westeros.</p>
<p>However, it seemed that the serving wenches were not the only ones interested in him, referring to the sly glances that Lord Manderley’s eldest granddaughter had been sending his way. Normally, he would have chalked it up as a young girl’s curiosity and awe at being in the presence of a King but his instincts were telling him that it was more than that.</p>
<p>Soon enough, Cersei made her excuses and asked permission to retire for the night, which he was glad to grant and be rid of her insufferable presence. And so, his wife and children departed from the great hall. After regaling the people with one last wartime story, Robert decided to retire for the night as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>                                                                           </p>
<p>Back in his chambers as Robert was getting ready for bed, there was a knock at the door. His Kingsguard announced that Lady Wynafryd wished to speak with him. Upon hearing her name, Robert’s instincts flared up once again and he commanded that she be allowed in.</p>
<p>“Lady Wynafryd, the hour is late. Is there something urgent that you wished to discuss?” Robert asked as his eyes took in the young woman before him.</p>
<p>The eldest daughter of Ser Wylis Manderley was young maid of seventeen name days. Her long brown hair was drawn into a braid over one shoulder, laid across her blue-green linen dress which served to draw attention to her generous cleavage. The Gods had clearly blessed the young mermaid as despite her age she possessed the curvaceous figure that most grown women would envy.</p>
<p>“Forgive me for disturbing your rest, my King. But my grandfather had forgotten to speak with you on an important matter during the feast and wished to request for an audience in the morning. If you would be kind enough to oblige.” Wynafryd stated as she performed a curtsey that allowed Robert to get a better view of her cleavage.</p>
<p>A fact that Wynafryd herself was aware of, if Robert was reading her body language correctly.</p>
<p>“Lady Wynafryd, this request could have been made in the morning and that too by a servant. There was no need for you to come here at this hour.” Robert said.</p>
<p>“Now tell me, what is that you truly want or to be more precise what is it that Lord Wyman wants?” Robert questioned, causing a flustered look to form across her face.</p>
<p>Wynafryd quickly composed herself and told Robert that her grandfather had proposed the idea of constructing a new sea port on the western shores of the North but had been refused by Lord Stark on the grounds that such a venture for require approval from the crown as well as a generous sum of funds.</p>
<p>And so, when her grandfather had learned of King’s impending arrival, he decided to seek his favour on the matter.</p>
<p>“This is quite a large endeavour and if successful could not only change the economy of the North but its military might as well. Not to mention increase your own family’s wealth and influence significantly,” Robert said as he mulled the idea over.</p>
<p><em>‘So, when the serving maids failed to catch my eye, Lord Wyman sends his granddaughter to win my favour. For Northmen, the Manderleys sure acted like the scheming lords of the south,’</em> Robert thought to himself.</p>
<p>“My grandfather realizes how valuable this project would be to both White Harbor and the entire North.”</p>
<p>“And we are determined to earn your blessing by any means possible,” Wynafryd said as she drew closer to Robert, her eyes suggesting her intent.</p>
<p>“Well, you’re going to have to work hard to earn my favour. Are you up to the task?” Robert said, eager to see if the girl had the steel to follow through on what she was suggesting.</p>
<p>Wynafryd promptly knelt down and ran her hand over the King’s crotch, before pulling his massive member out of his breeches.</p>
<p>The sheer size of the organ caused her mouth to gape open in surprise. Then again, she mused that someone who was called the Demon of the Trident would have been well endowed.</p>
<p>She snapped out of her thoughts and wrapped her fingers around the King’s cock and started to pump him up and down.</p>
<p>Robert relished the feeling of Wynafryd’s warm hand wrapped around his cock, as her ministrations caused it to swell in size.</p>
<p>‘<em>Never doubt your instincts, Robert. To think you would have ended up with some common kitchen wench instead of this gorgeous maiden if you had stayed on your old path.’ </em>Robert mused to himself.</p>
<p>“You have such a nice, hard, cock, your grace,” Wynafryd said as she caressed his cock.</p>
<p>“I am a maiden but my mother has educated me in the ways of men and women. However, I would be grateful for your instruction as well. I want to please you to best of my ability.”</p>
<p> “I want to put it in my mouth…do you think I can put it in my mouth?” Wynafryd asked.</p>
<p>Robert nodded in response and Wynafryd placed her hot lips on the head of his cock. Her tongue flickered out around his throbbing, swollen head. The warmth spreading around Robert’s head made him feel really good.</p>
<p>Wynafryd wrapped her right hand around the base and felt it when taking the top head into her mouth. The left hand made its way towards her balls and started to tickle them. She squeezed and stroke them.</p>
<p>Wynafryd seemed to have natural skill, as her tongue swirled around his cock, while making sure to hit all of the points that brought him pleasure.</p>
<p>“That’s it Wynafryd, keep…sucking my cock,” Robert moaned.</p>
<p>She had no intention to stop sucking him off. Her hands caressed him, mouth sucked him, and brought increasing amounts of pleasure.</p>
<p>“I’m going to….I can’t hold it….I’m…..” Robert grunted, but Wynafryd didn’t stop.</p>
<p>She double downed on her oral service, and kept slurping on him, while squeezing his heavy balls. They held a surprisingly abundant load for her.</p>
<p>Robert groaned and started to fire the load deep inside of her mouth. Wynafryd brought her lips further down and sucked his cum down into her mouth. She swallowed the warm load. He pumped maybe a half of a dozen loads before settling down.</p>
<p>Wynafryd pulled away from him, and touched her thumb across his cock. She gave it a light and loving caress, before reaching up.</p>
<p>“I know what you want,” Wynafryd said. “When my body started to change, my mother told me of one of my most attractive attributes and that it would draw the attention of all men. It’s what all men want……. she said to me”</p>
<p>Wynafryd pulled down the front of her dress and freed her large, round breasts. The succulent, mouth-watering flesh struck Robert in the face.</p>
<p>Robert captured the beautiful mounds in his hand and touched them.</p>
<p>“Play with them,” Wynafryd encouraged him. “Suck on them, they’re all yours, my King.”</p>
<p>Robert’s face disappeared into the generous mountains of flesh and Wynafryd stroked his cock while he sucked on her tits. His mouth was all over her. By making use of years of experience, Robert managed to quickly deduce all of the spots that made her feel so good.</p>
<p>“Good, mmmm, very good, “Robert said. “You’re so good, but I think I know how we can have even more fun.”</p>
<p>Wynafryd understood Robert’s hint and slipped off her dress the rest of the way. She wiggled out of it, her wide juicy ass pushing out of it. She was now completely bare.</p>
<p>“You have a gifted mouth, Lady Wynafryd, but so do I,” Robert said as he instructed the young maiden to lie back on the bed, with her legs spread open.</p>
<p>Robert caught a hint of her womanly scent and saw how she dripped wet with moisture. Her pussy lips were slender and looked pretty tight, tighter than anything Robert imagined.</p>
<p>“I about to give you the ‘<em>Lord’s Kiss’</em> or in this case the ‘<em>King’s kiss’</em> if we’re being accurate,” Robert said.</p>
<p>He leaned in and swirled his tongue around the outside of her lips. He caught some of the nectar on her lips and brushed it up.</p>
<p>“It’s incredible!” Wynafryd breathed.</p>
<p>Robert’s primal instincts kicked in, as he continued to swirl his tongue within her juicy folds. His tongue twirled inside of her. Robert decided to test out a new trick that he had picked up during his nights with Shae and began to recite the lyrics to the Dornishman’s wife while eating away at Wynafryd’s sweet, young pussy.</p>
<p>Wynafryd’s hips bucked up to hit Robert in the bridge of the nose when his tongue started to dance against her cavern and licked her.</p>
<p>“By the Seven!” Wynafryd breathed as her hips struck Robert in the face.</p>
<p>The skilled King continued to munch on her pussy, not allowing anything to disrupt his rhythm.</p>
<p>Every time, Wynafryd thought she had hit the ultimate height of pleasure, a new even more pleasurable wave hit her.</p>
<p>Robert went down deep between her dripping hot thighs. A primal force now drove him forward, with the licking and suckling deep between her legs. She placed her hands on the back of his head.</p>
<p>A rush of hot juices splashed Robert in the face. He drove deeper down in between her thighs and lapped up even more juices.</p>
<p>“I’m ready for the main course now,” Robert said when he pulled his tongue out of her.</p>
<p> “I’m not sure if……” Wynafryd managed to say before Robert looked towards her with a gaze from his eyes that were burning with lust.</p>
<p>Any hint of backing out had left her immediately. She turned over and pressed her hands and knees up against the bed, with her thighs spread far and wide.</p>
<p>“I’m ready to become a true woman,” Wynafryd said. “Please, my King, fuck me, I’m so wet.”</p>
<p>Robert ran his hands over her curvy flesh and moved down. He smiled at the breath she hitched in when he took a nice firm grasp around her ample ass cheek. Robert rose his hand off and slapped it against her.</p>
<p>“Your Grace!” Wynafryd yelled.</p>
<p>“Did you like that?” Robert asked as his throbbing hard cock pushed against Wynafryd’s lips.</p>
<p>“You are about to receive a great honor, Lady Wynafryd. You’re first time will be with a King. Are you pleased?” Robert inquired.</p>
<p>Wynafryd simply nodded in response. It was indeed a great honor to have the ruler of the Seven Kingdoms take her maidenhead. She had grown up hearing tales of the mighty Demon of the Trident who had destroyed the evil dragons and claimed the crown. And now here she was about to experience her first time with this legendary King and hero, she thought to herself as Robert almost slipped deep inside of her.</p>
<p>“Good, I’m glad,” Robert said. “So, hot…so tight……”</p>
<p>As Robert eased inside of her, Wynafryd held her hands against the bed.</p>
<p>“There is no backing out now. Your about to be marked for life,” Robert teased. “I’m sure that you will have some explaining to do to your future husband, whoever he may be.”</p>
<p>Robert ran his fingers down her spine. One long thrust brought the point of his cock deeper between her legs. Those thick throbbing balls smacked against her thighs. Robert held onto her and slammed inside of her again.</p>
<p>“Yes, I…will…have some explaining to do,” Wynafryd gasped. Robert clutched her hips and continued to rock, increasing his tempo inside of her. “But, don’t care, because it feels so good……”</p>
<p>“It does feel so good, to be so bad,” Robert said. “I can tell that you are a maiden or were at least till now but you weren’t completely innocent before coming to my chamber either. Talks with your mother could not have prepared you this well.”</p>
<p>“I’ve teased….some boys, but…never did anything,” Wynafryd said. “Well, not with any men…at least…..”</p>
<p>Robert’s interest had been piqued.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘So, she’s not some innocent maiden that was being forced to do her family’s bidding.’</em>
</p>
<p>“So, you’re just a tease, aren’t you?” Robert asked. “Or have you been waiting for a special someone? Never thought that it would be a King, did you?”</p>
<p>Wynafryd’s breast were being squeezed underneath the palm of Robert’s hand. He manipulated the supple flesh and made her moan. The pleasure she felt rewarded Robert with a steady heat pumping through his loins. Robert balanced on her and rocked inside her.</p>
<p>“I’ve…..ooooh……”</p>
<p>She came, boy did she ever cum. Robert smiled when picking up the pace, riding her orgasm for everything she was worthy. Robert drilled her pussy without any mercy.</p>
<p>“This is what you want, isn’t it?” Robert asked. “This is what you need?”</p>
<p>Wynafryd nodded in response as his cock pushed deeper inside of her. It lengthened and pressed into the inside of her womb.</p>
<p>Perhaps it had been her own lust added imagination, but Wynafryd could have sworn that she felt his cock extend, and getting longer the more he pushed inside of her. Her breathing intensified the further Robert pushed deeper inside her.</p>
<p>Robert rode out the next orgasm and just hammered her harder in response. He enjoyed the feel of her pussy wrapped around his cock when feeling her juices around him. Robert wanted to feel the warm feeling, the warm sensation once again. His fingers caressed the underside of her breasts, and started to rub against her nipples.</p>
<p>“I can’t pull out,” Robert said. “I guess I’m going to finish.”</p>
<p>“Oooh, you’re going to cum inside me?” Wynafryd asked. “Don’t worry, I’ll take moon tea after leaving here. Take your pleasure. Fuck….my brains out.”</p>
<p>Wynafryd barely managed to belt out those last few words on the account of Robert plunging his thick cock deeper inside of her. His hard balls slapped against her thighs, with several smacking sounds followed Robert’s actions as he rode her to a spectacular conclusion.</p>
<p>“I’m almost there, don’t worry, you’re going to get everything which is coming for you,” Robert said as he plunged into her and struck a pleasure chord inside her.</p>
<p>Wynafryd’s wet walls collapsed down onto him. Her body racked up and down in a constant state of orgasm, which was not helped by the fact that Robert squeezed her delightful breasts against the bed.</p>
<p>Robert’s balls tightened. He couldn’t hold back much longer, not that he wanted to. He slammed into the wet and hot hole. The cum churned up and the load finally had been lost.</p>
<p>Their orgasms met mutually in the middle. Robert held onto Wynafryd’s soft tits, to keep prodding her insides with his huge, thick cock as his heavy load of cum fired inside of her.</p>
<p>Wynafryd’s entire body swelled up to accommodate the huge load of cum. Robert pushed her against the bed, slamming against her. Their hips worked against her from behind as Robert’s hands ran all the way underneath her body.</p>
<p>Robert pulled out of her and allowed Wynafryd to slide back onto the bed, with cum dripping down between her legs.</p>
<p>“So, do we have your blessing, my King,” Wynafryd panted out, while trying to catch her breath.</p>
<p>“Aye, but it is a great boon that you seek. It will require a lot more labour on your part.” Robert said.</p>
<p>“But don’t fret, I have an idea that will please both your family and me. I will discuss it with Lord Wyman on the morrow.”</p>
<p>“However, you’re going to have to entertain me till then,” Robert playfully added as he and Wynafryd resumed their carnal activity.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Barbrey Dustin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Flashback</strong>
</p>
<p>Robert was riding through the open fields surrounding Winterfell.</p>
<p>Ever since their shared night of passion, both he and Lyanna had grown closer to each other. In public, the fierce She-Wolf pretended to be disinterested in him and engaged in conversations to the bare minimum. But when they alone, she could barely keep her hands off him.</p>
<p>Lyanna was much like the wolf who after getting a taste of flesh, craved it to a point of madness and nothing else could satisfy its hunger. And his best friend’s sister sated her lustful urges with Robert as far as she could. It had come to the point where Robert had to discreetly procure moon tea from Wintertown so that he and Lyanna could enjoy their couplings without risk of an unwanted pregnancy.</p>
<p>During this time, Lord Rickard’s eldest son and heir, Brandon Stark had returned to Winterfell accompanied by the nobles of House Dustin and Ryswell. The heir of Winterfell had formed a close friendship with them during his fostering. Especially, Lady Barbrey Ryswell, daughter of Lord <a href="https://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Rodrik_Ryswell">Rodrik Ryswell</a> who according to rumours had yielded her maidenhead to the Stark heir.</p>
<p>After meeting Brandon, Robert felt that the reason Ned was so close to him despite their vastly different natures was because he reminded Ned of his elder brother. He loved Ned dearly but all his talks of honor and humble attitude at times became annoying whereas Brandon Stark was a man after his own heart.</p>
<p>However, the Stark heir was also the reason as to why Robert was riding alone instead in the company of Ned or more preferably his beloved Lyanna.</p>
<p>It was beautiful day in the North and Robert wished to spend it with his intended. But as they could not leave the castle unsupervised, Robert sought the Stark family to see if one of Lyanna’s brothers would be willing to accompany them for a ride.</p>
<p>Soon enough he met up with Ned and shared his plans for the day. However, his friend informed him that it would not possible today.</p>
<p>The earlier night, Lord Ryswell had spoken with Lord Stark on arranging a betrothal between Brandon and Lady Barbrey, only to be refused and be told that Brandon was already promised to Lady Catelyn of House Tully.</p>
<p>Lord Rickard had been engaged in discussion with Lord Hoster Tully via ravens for quite some time and had recently reached an agreement with the Lord of the Riverlands, prior to his and Ned’s arrival.</p>
<p>Lord Ryswell informed Lord Stark of the liberties that Brandon had already taken with his eldest daughter and demanded a match with Ned as recompense. Upon hearing of this, Brandon was summoned to his father’s solar where he received an earful from his father who chided him for his reckless and dishonourable actions in front of Lord Ryswell.</p>
<p>Lord Stark calmly explained to Lord Ryswell that the betrothal made with House Tully was in the best interests of the North. And added that it would be unfair of him to force Ned into marriage with a maiden who was not only spoiled but also in love with his elder brother.</p>
<p>However, in order to soothe the Lord of the Rills, Lord Stark arranged a betrothal between Lady Barbrey and Lord William Dustin, the heir of Barrowtown.</p>
<p>Despite this resolution, a foul mood had spread across the castle and everyone was holed up in their own chambers. Brandon was brooding in his chambers, not because he was being parted from Lady Barbrey but because his father had promised to a southerner that he had never even seen. Both Lord and Lady Stark were trying to ease the tensions between all involved and had instructed the remaining of their children to aid in the task. And so, Robert had to leave alone for his ride.</p>
<p>Robert had decided that he would ride towards the clearing with the waterfall so that he could soak in its cool waters. Lyanna had shown him the spot when they left the castle along with Ned so that he could give her sword lesson. Ned’s trusting nature made it easy for both Robert and Lyanna to convince him to keep watch so that they would not be discovered while they snuck off into the distance to fool around.</p>
<p>The waterfall poured out into a small lake, before its waters spilled out onto the adjoining streams. The shores of the lake were surrounded by several large rocky outcrops that provided several spots that were hidden from general view and thus perfect for a romantic rendezvous.</p>
<p>Robert arrived at his destination, only to discover that he was not alone as he spotted a horse tied to a nearby tree. As he made his way to the shores, he heard the quite sobs of a lady who was later revealed to be Lady Barbrey. She was seated upon a patch of grass, hidden beneath the shadows of a large outcrop of rocks that formed a sort of shelter.</p>
<p>Lady Ryswell was surprised to see him and promptly tried to wipe away her tears. It was obvious that she wished to be alone and did not think that anyone would disturb her here.</p>
<p>“Lady Barbrey, is all well? I beg pardon for the interruption but I heard a woman crying and came to see if someone was in trouble,” Robert said to her in a gentle tone.</p>
<p>“Lord Robert, forgive me. Yes… all is well. I simply came out here for some fresh air,” Lady Barbrey answered as she composed herself. “I did not mean to disturb you; I shall take my leave.”</p>
<p>The lady stated as she dusted the dirt off her skirt and proceeded to leave, only to have Robert gently stop her.</p>
<p>He proceeded to tell her that he was aware of all that had taken place last night. Her affair with Brandon, Lord Stark rejecting her father’s proposal and her subsequent betrothal to Lord William. He went onto to tell her that if she wished to speak on the matter, then he would listen without casting any judgement.</p>
<p>“It’s best to let your pain and grief out than try to hold it in. Trust me, you will feel a lot better if you just say your thought out loud. And if you’re not comfortable speaking to me then I ask that you speak with someone who you can trust,” Robert advised her with all the humility that he could muster in his voice.</p>
<p>Though hesitant at first, Lady Barbrey decided to share her feelings with Robert and they both took a seat on the shores of the lake. She proceeded to tell him of how she first met Brandon Stark, how she was attracted his wit and wild nature, of the promises and proclamations of love and affection that she and Brandon made to each other.</p>
<p>“I gave myself to him completely believing his honeyed words and false promises. I was nothing but a conquest to him,” Lady Barbrey said with pain and bitterness coating her voice.</p>
<p>Robert patiently listened as she vented all of her frustrations and anger and when she was done, he calmly explained that he knew men like Brandon all too well. Because he was just like him. He told Lady Ryswell that Brandon was not worth the grief and pain she was putting herself through and instead of focussing on the past, she should try to make the best of her present and future. They continued to talk for some more time and Robert manged to even coax a few laughs from her.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Lord Robert….I feel a lot better,” Barbrey said with a smile on her face.</p>
<p>“You make too much of it, I merely listened,” Robert answered trying to sound humble.</p>
<p>“Modesty does not suit you Lord Baratheon,” Barbrey stated with a smile.</p>
<p>Robert sat there, taking in the visage of the lady before him. She possessed a dark curtain of black hair that covered her beautiful face, with luscious red lips that puckered in delight when she smiled. Her breasts were encased in a white blouse that struggled to contain them.</p>
<p>“It’s getting quite hot, isn’t it?” Barbrey asked as her eyes and voice contained a hint of teasing and mischief.</p>
<p>She proceeded to undo a couple of the buttons on her blouse, providing him with a hint of her generous cleavage, causing Robert to smile in response.</p>
<p>“It is now,” Robert replied as he moved to place a hand on the small of her back, feeling the smooth flesh that was underneath the fabric.</p>
<p>Barbrey scooted towards him, a smile crossing her face, her dark eyes looking towards him.</p>
<p>“So, I feel that I should repay you for your help and kind words,” Barbrey breathed, as she swung one leg over the other and straddled his lap. She shivered as Robert’s hand travelled underneath her skirt, moving up her shapely legs and finally stroking her inner thigh, causing her to shiver.</p>
<p>“I’m sure we can come up with a form of payment that would be acceptable.” Robert pushed his hand up her thigh, until he reached her small clothes.</p>
<p>Barbrey gasped as his fingers brushed lightly against her pussy, her small clothes were getting soaked by the juices leaking out of her due to Robert’s sensuous actions.</p>
<p>The dark-haired lady closed her eyes and felt his motions increase as he moved down to her dripping core, brushing his fingers against her pussy.</p>
<p>“You’re wet,” Robert remarked with a grin across his face.</p>
<p>“Well, you did say that I should strive to find happiness in the present….do you think that you are capable of giving it to me?,” Barbrey breathed, as Robert wrapped an arm around her and spoke into her ear in a voice that heightened her arousal.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I’ve never left a woman unsatisfied. You’ll forget all about that fool Brandon once I’m through with you,” Robert remarked, nibbling on her ear slightly, before he pulled her skirt off.</p>
<p>Robert’s proclamation caused Barbrey to get even more wet, if that was even possible. She was already spoiled so there was no harm if she indulged herself to feel some pleasure before she was bound to William Dustin for the rest of her days. And Robert Baratheon was indeed a maiden’s fantasy made flesh.</p>
<p>Her legs were parted and his tongue lightly brushed against her lips, then her cunt. She whimpered as he teased her. Barbrey found that she had a sudden inability to move her arms, not that she would have fought this. She concluded that Robert was the type of man who liked to be control.</p>
<p>“Robert,” Barbrey pleaded, as he rubbed his thumb slowly, torturously against her cunt.</p>
<p>“What?” Robert asked as he teased her inner walls with a slight lick and caused her to whimper, her hips pushing up to meet his mouth.</p>
<p>“Please don’t tease me,” Barbrey breathed.</p>
<p>Robert offered a smile, making the beauty of the Rills realize that she was now at his mercy. “Isn’t that half the fun?”</p>
<p>Barbrey groaned, but then felt unmistakable pleasure as he dove head on into her dripping mound, licking and slurping her. His nose rubbed up against her, causing a delightful amount of friction. And they were just getting started, which made this even more pleasurable.</p>
<p>Robert slurped and sucked her insides, tasting the honey that rolled down her thighs. She breathed heavily, grabbing the back of his head while he unbuttoned her blouse. Once all the buttons had been undone, Robert reached forward and pealed it off to reveal her round breasts with erect nipples.</p>
<p>“Oh, great….”</p>
<p>Barbrey was lost in the pleasure when Robert planted his mouth on her nipple and sucked on it like there was no tomorrow. Barbrey lost her mind as she became a slave to his mouth, which made circular motions around her, licking and slurping at her mound.</p>
<p>“Robert, Robert,” Barbrey panted and chanted, and Robert placed his nose between the peak of her breasts.</p>
<p>Her arms were free and Barbrey sat up, seeing the bulge in his pants. She reached forward, and pulled down his breeches, with a swift motion, to reveal his impressive manhood.</p>
<p>Barbrey backed off, transfixed.</p>
<p>“Oh….oh my,” Barbrey breathed as she placed her hand on his cock and began stroking him up and down, feeling the entire length in her hand. Robert smiled as her soft hand was placed on his throbbing member and she leaned forward, giving him a lick.</p>
<p>“Take more than a taste,” Robert told her with a grin, as his tunic was now off as well and she could not decide what she wanted to drool at even more, his muscular chest or his cock. It was a hard choice between the two of them and Barbrey felt conflicted for a while.</p>
<p>Eventually, Barbrey took Robert’s advice and decided to take more than a taste of his cock. She placed her lips at the head of his cock and one hand on the base. Slowly, she shoved it down her throat. For a moment she gagged, but managed to close her eyes and remember that she could breathe through her nose. At least her time with Brandon was not a complete waste.</p>
<p>Barbrey began to spear her mouth down onto his throbbing cock, hitting the back of her throat. She hummed and slurped happily, working over his member, as Robert placed a hand on the back of her hair and slowly stroked her hair.</p>
<p>“You are clearly talented, my lady, such an excellent mouth,” Robert breathed and Barbrey was so pleased upon hearing words, that she sped up and sucked Robert even more, her mouth working over his fleshy member.</p>
<p>Barbrey was determined to give Robert the most pleasurable experience possible as his hard cock continued to fuck her mouth. She took as much as his cock down her throat as possible, lips wrapped around his cock as she slurped and sucked, closing her eyes as she worked over him.</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck, so great Barbrey,” Robert breathed as her mouth worked him over.</p>
<p>Barbrey was determined to get a taste of the delicious treat that rested in Robert’s loins and continued to work him over, spearing his throbbing co ck down her waiting throat. Her eyes widened as she pressed her nose against him, rubbing it against his pelvic bone. She picked up the pace, and used her throat muscles.</p>
<p>Her mouth was pretty much sore but after a lot of hard work and persistence, along with many lewd sounds that emitted from her, Barbrey got her reward. She was taken aback by the heavy and thick load that Robert pumped into her waiting mouth, shooting several long ropes of cum down her throat.</p>
<p>Barbrey closed her eyes and licked her lips, her pussy was burning with desire. She slid onto Robert’s lap and kissed him, rubbing her heated pussy down his thick cock. This served to heighten the level of desire between the two of them, as Barbrey’s hungry lips brushed against him.</p>
<p>“I think someone’s ready,” Robert stated, feeling her hot pussy and grabbed the lady causing her to squeal in a mixture of surprise and delight, before he aligned her perfectly with himself.</p>
<p>Robert rammed Barbrey down onto his hard-throbbing cock, making her close her eyes, to feeling the bliss that accompanied this invasion. She breathed in and breathed out as she rode him, rocking a pair of shapely hips back on his thick member.</p>
<p>Her silken walls caressed Robert as she rose up and sank down, in motions, working herself around the base of his cock. He felt the pleasure and took one of her breasts in his hand, squeezing it. Barbrey breathed heavily as he tweaked her nipple and placed his mouth on it, sucking the lovely breast in his hand.</p>
<p>“Fuck, so good,” Barbrey panted as she clenched against his cock and spilled her juices down onto her rod. “This is so much better…ah than riding a horse or …. a wolf.”</p>
<p>“No other creature can rut like a Stag,” Robert responded in a rather confident and self-assured voice, before cupping her ass, squeezing it, as he ran his hands down her body as they continued this coupling.</p>
<p>Barbrey felt her pussy muscles tighten around his throbbing cock. Another orgasm rattled through her body as he touched her in areas that she never knew that she had, the juices rolled down her thighs, and his cock.</p>
<p>He slid with ease into her center, her eyes fluttering shut. His hand squeezed her firm tits and sent waves of pleasure throughout her hot body, as she pushed herself up.</p>
<p>Another orgasm rocked her as she rode him and Robert smiled, before burying his face in her tits. Barbrey’s head reared back and the young woman offered a soft moan, as he wrapped a pair of hands around her ass cheeks. She continued to rock up and down, riding his thick member with a few pushes down on her. The northern beauty took her time, working him over and squeezing him.</p>
<p>“That’s more….that’s more, oh fuck,” Barbrey breathed heavily, panting as she worked over his cock with her muscles.</p>
<p>The two rocked back and forth, with Barbrey driven to an orgasm when Robert released his essence into her, splattering against her walls. The dark-haired beauty offered a lustful moan as he pumped into her a few times, working his cock into her center, and she pushed up and down, jamming her hips onto the base of his cock. She squeezed around his thick cock and moaned.</p>
<p>Robert was not done yet, oh no, far from it. He flipped Barbrey over and worked his finger into her wet pink hole, feeling it.</p>
<p>“Robert…I need…oh yes,” Barbrey breathed as he fingered her after flipping her over. Her ass presented itself in the air, ripe and ready for the fucking. Robert aimed his cock forwards her, working his thick member towards her dripping pink hole.</p>
<p>“You won’t be able to ride a horse properly for a while, should I stop?” Robert asked, aiming his cock towards her tightest hole.</p>
<p>“No, fuck my ass!” Barbrey yelled and Robert grabbed her dripping wet pussy with his hand, teasing it with circular motions, working around it with his hand. “Please, I need you.”</p>
<p>Robert grabbed the small of her back, running his hand down her, and around her curved ass check, before spreading her.</p>
<p>Barbrey’s eyes nearly popped widen open at the sensation of his throbbing cock entering her tightest hole. She screamed, she never had anything that big in her ass.</p>
<p><em>‘And I thought that Brandon had a monster cock,’</em> Barbrey mused to herself.</p>
<p>He slowed down his strokes, pumping in her ass slowly. His hand reached around, cupping her breast and giving in a firm squeeze, which caused juices to spill from her gushing pussy.</p>
<p>“Robert, more, I can take it,” Barbrey breathed, feeling the pleasure and he placed his hand on her back, before pushing into her once again and this time he pumped in, out, and drilled into her harder. His cock made several passes into her tightest hole.</p>
<p>Robert slammed his cock into her tight hole, working into her with passing motions, before he slowed down his thrusts. She could take a lot but there was only so much that she could take.</p>
<p>Her pussy was dripping wet once again so Robert shifted his attention to it, pushing his cock into her dripping cunt. The dark-haired lady closed her eyes, breathing rather heavily while the thrusts sped up in momentum, working a steady path into her pussy. Robert cupped her breasts as he fucked Barbrey doggy style.</p>
<p>Robert slammed his cock into her over and over again, his thrusts burying deeper into her pussy. She bit down on her lip and threw her head back, with a moan that reverberated through her throat.</p>
<p>“Fuck me, fuck me hard!” Barbrey chanted as he pushed into her.</p>
<p>“So wet, you love me fucking you like this, don’t you my horny little whore?” Robert asked, cupping her breasts and she closed her eyes, rearing back her head with a nice little moan that rattled through her.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, oh yes!” Barbrey yelled as he drew back and slammed his thick tool into her. She was experiencing the thrill of her life; his cock worked its magic into her center and continued to hammer her fiercely.</p>
<p>“About ready to get your reward?” Robert grunted, once again fondling her breasts, sending pulses of pleasure that brought her to more intense orgasms each time she came.</p>
<p>“Yes…yes,” Barbrey panted as she tried to keep herself from blacking out.</p>
<p>The next orgasm did it, but Robert was ready to pump his load into her sweet center, grabbing her ass and pumping into her. The thick ropes of cum splashed her insides and Barbrey shuddered to a stop, breathing heavily. She nearly passed out from the amazing sex, but it was definitely worth it.</p>
<p>After they had finished, Barbrey made her way back to Winterfell with Robert following behind after a suitable interval of time so as to not attract any suspicions.</p>
<p>Riding along the dirt road leading to the castle, feeling the cool northern air upon his face, made Robert feel completely refreshed.</p>
<p>
  <strong>End of Flashback</strong>
</p>
<p>And now sixteen years later, Robert Baratheon rode along the same path with a sizable host of retainers and nobles behind him, towards the home of his best friend, with a feeling of excitement and anticipation running through him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't forget to leave kudos and comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dacey Mormont</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                           </p>
<p>Robert was seated in the guest chambers of Winterfell, enjoying a cup of wine and the delicious sight of the beautiful woman who was disrobing in front of him. As every article of clothing was discarded one by one, Robert’s smile and the bulge in his breeches grew large as he gazed upon the tantalizing flesh of the beauty standing before him.</p>
<p>Her dark hair alluringly framed her face and she had a full set of breasts with perky dark nipples that Robert could not wait to squeeze. Her flat stomach was toned with muscles, evident of her martial training. Her hips were fairly shapely and she had a delicious ass, Robert saw that much as she moved about the chamber. She had a strip of black hair down her pussy, and long legs that while toned were also sexual and feminine.</p>
<p>Robert had instructed his guards to make sure that there would be no interruptions for the rest of the night.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, you’ll enjoy this, but it might hurt a bit at first. Once the brief pain passes, it will be the greatest pleasure that you have ever experienced,” Robert said gently to his intended conquest, Lady Dacey Mormont.</p>
<p>Earlier that day, after arriving in Winterfell and being introduced to Ned’s family, Robert had asked Ned to accompany him to the Winterfell crypts so that he could pay his respects, much to annoyance of his shrew of a wife.</p>
<p>After paying his respects and reminiscing over the past for a brief while, Robert informed Ned of the real reason behind his decision to start his grand progress in the North.</p>
<p>His old friend had not changed much over the years, he was still a man driven by honor and duty who did not think himself worthy of the position that Robert was offering. Robert simply waved off his doubts stating that if there was anyone that he could trust with his responsibility after Jon Arryn, it was the man who he loved as a brother. To further sweeten his offer, Robert even proposed a match between his heir, Joffrey and Ned’s eldest daughter, Sansa.</p>
<p>He had been introduced to the girl when he arrived along with Ned’s other children. And she seemed to be a well-mannered if a bit shy in nature. Sansa had clearly inherited her mother’s beauty along with her coloring and Robert was certain that once she flowered, she would be counted among the greatest beauties in the land.</p>
<p>“Your grace, you honor both me and my family with your generosity but I cannot make such decisions without discussing them with wife,” Ned had said in a humble tone as he got down on one knee before him.</p>
<p>“Seven hells, Ned, I have enough of these bootlickers following me around, I will not have it from you,” Robert answered as he bid his old friend to rise to his feet, before consenting to Ned’s request.</p>
<p>That night at the welcoming feast, while Ned was busy speaking with the various northern lords who had joined Robert’s procession from White Harbor, he was approached by Lady Maege Mormont and her daughter, Dacey Mormont along with Ser Wylis Manderley whilst he was seated at one of the lower tables, drinking with some of the knights who were part of his retinue.</p>
<p>They asked his permission to speak on a private matter and he gestured for them to take a seat. While signalling his drinking companions to leave so that they all could speak freely.</p>
<p>The Mormonts were among the many northern houses who had journeyed to Winterfell after news of Robert’s journey to Winterfell spread across the land. Many lords were eager for the chance to speak with him as this was the first since his ascension to the throne that he had come to the North.</p>
<p>Ser Wylis told Robert that he had been discussing their upcoming venture on the Western shores of the North with the Lady of Bear Isle and she had promptly expressed her interest and desire to be part of it.</p>
<p>House Mormont was among one of the oldest houses in the North but sadly not they were not very wealthy or powerful. This new western port could bring a lot of much needed revenue to Bear Isle. Not to mention, the new western fleet that would be commissioned after the port was established would be incredibly useful in protecting the Isle which suffered from constant attacks from Ironborn raiders and Skagosi pirates.</p>
<p>“Lady Mormont, I would be inclined to bring House Mormont into this project when I discuss it with Ned but I must ask exactly what resources and funds are you prepared to pledge,” Robert asked.</p>
<p>He knew that this venture would require a lot of gold and manpower. House Manderley was among the wealthiest of Northern houses and they could not even dream to pull off this venture without the support of Winterfell and the Crown.</p>
<p>Lady Maege explained to him that while she could not match the large investments made by House Manderley and the Crown, she was prepared to offer something else along with her meager funds to gain a stake in this project.</p>
<p>Ser Wylis stepped in when it seemed that Lady Mormont could not bring herself to say the words out loud. The heir to White Harbor explained that Lady Mormont’s daughter were willing to be of service to him just as Lady Wynafryd had.</p>
<p>Surprise blossomed on Robert’s face when he thought about how Lady Mormont had come to learn of his arrangement with the Manderleys.</p>
<p>After enjoying a night of passion with Wynafryd Manderley, Robert had consented to provide support to the Manderleys new project with the condition that Lord Wyman’s granddaughter would become his mistress and join his retinue when he departed from the North. The greedy Lord of White Harbor had acted to be conflicted in agreeing to Robert’s terms but promptly gave his consent after Robert promised to find Lady Wynafryd a worthy match in time.</p>
<p>During his journey to Winterfell, he had enjoyed the beautiful mermaid quite a few times and he had become convinced that her pussy was well worth the gold that he would pumping into her family’s venture.</p>
<p>Robert took a good look at Lady Dacey and he had to admit that he was excited by the idea of bedding a She-Bear. He gave his nod of consent to Lady Mormont and said that he would like her daughter to join him tonight in his chambers so that they could formally seal the deal.</p>
<p>And now here they were.</p>
<p>As she stood bare before the ruler of the Seven Kingdoms, Dacey realized that she was about to offer herself up to the King like a common whore and that her body should feel disgust at the notion but surprisingly she felt a heat pool within her center.</p>
<p>The King soon started to discarded his own clothes.</p>
<p>Dacey had kept her eyes pinned to the floor while she was commanded to get on her knees as the King approached her.</p>
<p>Her eyes eventually moved upward and she took in the King’s naked visage.</p>
<p>She had heard that until recently the King was able to rival Lord Wyman Manderley in appearance but a few moons ago, he had decided to resume his combat training. The results were staring to show.</p>
<p>He was still rather large but one could see that the muscular form was starting to return. Though nothing could have prepared her for what was hanging between his legs.</p>
<p>It was thick and erect and Dacey licked her lips, practically smacking them together. It was an involuntary response but certainly not inappropriate. She wanted it, she had to have it, and if she wanted something, she would take it, no question about it. Dacey was a warrior maid of Bear Isle that knew what she wanted and would take it by any means necessary.</p>
<p>“Just don’t look, suck,” the King gruffly commanded.</p>
<p>Dacey did that as she was told. Her lips wrapped around him and she wondered if she bit off a little more than she could chew. Not literally but in the figurative sense of the word as the King’s massive member pushed deeper into her mouth.</p>
<p>“Here, let me help you,” Robert said as he grabbed the back of Dacey’s head and slammed it into her mouth.</p>
<p>She should have felt angered but feelings of anger melted into feelings of lust as she took him into the back of her throat. Her hot mouth popping around his thick cock, trying to earn the creamy treat that was inside.</p>
<p>He groaned as she worked her way around him, slurping and swirling her tongue around him. The woman’s hot mouth coated him with saliva as he fucked her face and that was the greatest thing ever.</p>
<p>The She-Bear’s eyes looked at him with wanton desire, as his balls slapped against her chin. Robert continued to push himself to the limits, as she brought herself down onto him.</p>
<p>Her tongue swirled around his member, as she continued to suck him and try to bring him closer to the edge of his release. The woman continued to work him over, panting as she brought herself to him.</p>
<p>Robert held onto the back of her head, forcing more of himself deeper into her mouth. She had the entire length in her mouth and took it.</p>
<p>He could sense that this was her first time with a man, but she seemed to possess certain natural talents that allowed her to coax his seed out of his balls and down into her throat.</p>
<p><em>‘Good things did come to those who waited,’</em> Dacey concluded when the Kind grabbed onto her face, forcing more of his length down her throat, just before his balls tightened and released his warm seed into her mouth</p>
<p>The warm juices practically refreshed Dacey. It was like she was hit with a cold drink of water in the middle of some kind of desert. Spurt after spurt of cum shot into her as she sucked it down.</p>
<p>The next thing she knew, she was down, her arms were pushed behind her back. She was bent over the bed and Robert took a nice long look at what he had to work with. And he liked what he saw.</p>
<p>“Are you a maid, Lady Dacey?” Robert whispered.</p>
<p>“Aye,” Dacey confirmed and she could feel him brush across her virgin opening, about ready to take that for his own.</p>
<p>“Well, today’s your lucky day. The King of Westeros will make you a woman tonight,” Robert whispered, biting down on the back of her neck and then sucking on it, marking her further.</p>
<p>Her mother practically sold her to him and now this bitch belonged to him. And he would violate her body in every way.</p>
<p>Dacey braced herself for the pain and she felt it. But soon enough, the pain turned to pleasure, just as the King had stated.</p>
<p>Dacey’s mind was overloaded by the sensations as the King above her grabbed her around the hips and speared himself into her tight fit body.</p>
<p>Her tight cunt got even tighter the more he forced himself into her. He rocked himself into her body, causing pleasure to escalate the more he pumped into her.</p>
<p>“Yes, oh yes, YES!” Dacey screamed at the top of her lungs, biting down on her lip furiously.</p>
<p>Robert smiled at how vocal she was as he plunged himself into her. He continued to push into her and Dacey whined as her tight walls clamped around his cock.</p>
<p>“Harder,” she whimpered and Robert whispered, grabbing onto her breasts roughly. He whispered into her ear,</p>
<p>“What was that?”</p>
<p>Dacey came from just having his mouth breath fall on her ear and he plunged into once more.</p>
<p>“HARDER!” Dacey shouted firmly as Robert rammed into her as hard as he could go from behind.</p>
<p>He heard it that right there, oh boy did he ever hear that. And he thought about it, before he decided that he would give her request. He held onto her hips, gaining momentum, and then with a fluid motion, speared her.</p>
<p>“Admit it, you like being beneath me,” Robert whispered, and he squeezed her breasts, coaxing another scream from her. The pleasure caused her loins to heat up even more.</p>
<p>“Yes, beneath you, no one else, my King,” she panted as Robert grabbed onto her hips, sawing into her from behind with repeated thrusts.</p>
<p>“Excellent, good answer,” Robert said as his cock continued to stretch her during its journey through her body, and further into her center. Her orgasm and her pleasure belonged to him and Dacey was oddly fine with this fact.</p>
<p>With each thrust, she felt more pleasure. It was insane how much pleasure she felt.</p>
<p>Robert slammed into her at a great speed and Dacey bit down hard on her lip. She thought that she was going to lose her mind as he continued to give her a good solid working over. The pleasure that coursed through her body and mind caused the female warrior to become completely undone.</p>
<p>“So close,” Robert whispered, biting down on her ear and she could feel that he was getting close.</p>
<p>“Don’t fade on me now,” Robert said as he grabbed her breasts, an action that jolted Dacey back to a state of alertness.</p>
<p>She felt some pleasure, some pain, and she continued to tighten herself around him, milking his thrusts, harder, faster.  Dacey’s body was becoming in tune with his and Robert was smiling at how quickly he had broken in the young She-Bear.</p>
<p>Dacey reached another edge, with Robert plowing into her body, and her slick walls clamped around him.</p>
<p>His balls tightened and he launched his load into her. Dacey’s insides were drenched in Robert’s creamy seed.</p>
<p>She collapsed briefly, as pure bliss filled her body, and her mind went completely blank.</p>
<p>The King was right, she did enjoy that, after he put her through all the paces during the rest of the night.</p>
<p><em>‘Perhaps, this arrangement won’t be so bad after all,’</em> Dacey mused to herself as she hugged the sleeping form of the King.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you like it, please don't forget to leave kudos and comments</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ros</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Next morning, Ned arrived at Robert’s chambers while he was breaking his fast.</p>
<p>His friend informed him that after a very lengthy discussion with his wife, he had chosen to accept Robert’s offer to become the next Hand of the King and betroth his daughter to Joffrey as well. However, Ned insisted that his ascension as Hand should be announced after they arrived in the capital. And their children’s marriage would take place after a few years so that both Sansa and Joffrey could get to know each other.</p>
<p>Robert was ecstatic and promptly ordered the servant to pour two glasses of his finest Arbor Gold that he had brought over from King’s Landing to celebrate. Ned being the dour and serious lord that he was politely declined stating that it was far too early in the day for a drink.</p>
<p>“Bah… Ned, you are too serious all the time. You need to let yourself live a little,” Robert said. “There is more to life than just honor and duty.”</p>
<p>“But I suppose that as Hand you will need to stay serious so that I can have my fun.”</p>
<p>“What’s the saying… yes, <em>‘The King shits and the Hand wipes’</em>,” Robert added playfully, causing both of them to laugh out loud.</p>
<p>Once the laughter had subsided, Robert broached the subject of the new sea port on the western shores of the North, telling that Lord Manderley had spoken to him about him during his stay in White Harbor.</p>
<p>“Robert, I am glad that you brought it up. Before hearing of your journey to Winterfell, I had thought to send a raven with my proposal to the capital,” Ned stated calmly and went onto explain that apart from the Crown’s permission for this project, the North would also require funds so that it can be completed in a timely manner.</p>
<p>“Ned, I can see the merits of this new port and you have my blessing. I will also instruct the Master of Coin to arrange any additional funds that will required for its completion provided that you are willing to meet the Crown’s terms,” Robert replied.</p>
<p>He proceeded to explain that once the port was operational, it would have to pay the same tax amount as other port cities like Lannisport, Oldtown, etc. However, Robert was willing to allow a lenience in the tax percentage until the port started to turn significant profits from trade.</p>
<p>Not to mention, any naval fleet constructed for the defence of this port would be subject to the Crown’s authority like any other fleet in Westeros.</p>
<p>“I am impressed, Robert. It seems that you have given this a great deal of thought,” Ned answered with a pleasant smile.</p>
<p>Robert waved off his praise and said that one could not spend so many years listening Jon Arryn without picking up a few things. He also suggested that House Mormont be brought into this project.</p>
<p>“The Manderleys are experienced sailors and trade merchants but for this new fleet, you’ll need someone who understands sea warfare,” Robert said as he explained that due to their years of dealing with Ironborn threats, the Bear Islanders would make valued partner in the project.</p>
<p>A fact that Ned agreed with after mulling it over a bit.</p>
<p>Once the discussions were over, Robert decided that they would have a hunt to celebrate Joffrey’s betrothal to Sansa, the new northern port project and Ned’s new position. With only the former two being announced to the people.</p>
<p>Soon enough, the arrangements were made and the King’s party set off from the castle towards the Wolfswood. It was a fruitful hunt as Robert managed to spear a stag, with a little assistance from Robb Stark’s direwolf pup which was the size of a hunting hound.</p>
<p>Upon their return to the castle, Robert ordered that stag he had killed, be served for tonight’s meal. As the celebratory meal progressed, Robert formally announced the betrothal between Joffrey and Sansa as well as the Crown’s support in the construction of the new western sea port in the North.</p>
<p>“My lords, the North was instrumental in securing my crown and rule but I feel that it has never truly got its due. Hence, after discussing it with Lord Stark I have come to a decision to fix this oversight,” Robert said and informed all present that Ned would be accompanying him on the royal progress and then later at King’s Landing to serve as a trusted advisor and he would be accompanied by a party of Northern lord so that the North’s interests could be better represented at court.</p>
<p>A loud cheer rang throughout the hall and soon enough all the nobles present made their way to the high table one by one, offering their good wishes to the newly engaged couple and their respective parents. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>                                                                 </p>
<p>Later that night as he was in his chamber, Robert was very pleased with himself. Both he and the northern lords had merrily drank and celebrated like true men, unlike his southern sycophants who can’t even hold their drink and are far too concerned with propriety and decorum than having a good time.</p>
<p>He was brought out from his musings as his guards informed him that his guest was waiting outside.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘It had been a good night. And it was about to get better.’</em>
</p>
<p>His guest entered his chambers, concealing her identity with a dark cloak, which she soon discarded to reveal her fiery locks.</p>
<p>During the feast, the young woman had caught his eyes while he was moving around the lower tables. Upon inquiring, he learned that her name was Ros and she was a whore from the Wintertown brothel.</p>
<p>The mere sight of her caused his breeches to get tighter and he promptly commanded his guards to have her sent to his chamber once he retired for the night.</p>
<p>Robert smiled as busty redhead stepped closer towards him. She was dressed in a violet gown made of silk, and her hair was braided in a simple style of the North. A look of pure primal lust in her eyes and Robert could not argue with giving her what she wanted and what she wanted was right in front of her. She stepped closer towards Robert, a swift smile crossing over her face.</p>
<p>“I was honored that you noticed me at the feast, my King. I shall do my best to please you,” Ros said.</p>
<p>“I have a sixth sense for finding beauties with glorious tits and tight pussies,” Robert said as he wrapped his arms around her as the two of them engaged in a passionate kiss.</p>
<p>However, it seemed that Ros did not want to waste much time on foreplay. Her hands skimmed over Robert's body as she helped to get rid of his tunic.</p>
<p>“You’re an impatient one, aren’t you?” Robert teased with a laugh.</p>
<p>“No, just horny,” Ros replied as her hips grinded against his to get some traction and to tease him a little bit. “There’s a difference, as I’m sure you can tell.”</p>
<p>“Oh, there is?” Robert asked as he turned her around and backed her against the wall. His hands cupped her firm ass from behind and squeezed it. “Enlighten me.”</p>
<p>Ros pushed her hips forward into Robert, allowing to pull down her small clothes and reveal her dripping hot pussy. He pushed his fingers between her pussy lips while she grinded against him.</p>
<p>“Did I enlighten you enough, your grace?” Ros purred in his ear. “Do you think I need to give you a little bit…. extra enlightenment as to how horny I am and how much I want your kingly cock inside me in the worst way?”</p>
<p>Ros did not wait for the answer. She seized the moment or rather she seized Robert’s breeches, yanking them down over his ankles and exposed his throbbing cock completely.</p>
<p>She knelt down on the fur rugs and her perfect juicy lips kissed Robert’s throbbing head while he rested one of his hands on the back of her head. He wasn’t about to stand in the way of a horny maiden who wanted to feast on his cock.</p>
<p>Ros’s wet and willing tongue serviced every last inch of Robert’s throbbing manhood. She licked him from the tip of the head all the way down to the base of his cock. Ros swirled her tongue all the way down him and made him nice and wet.</p>
<p>In order for her to do what she had in mind, it was going to have to be nice and wet.</p>
<p>Ros moved her fingers around the shoulders of her gown to expose her perfect and generously sized beats. Her juicy orbs prepared to make a sandwich with Robert’s aching and oversized prick.</p>
<p>“Finally,” Ros said. “I’m going to give you the tit fuck a King like you deserves.”</p>
<p>“You are loyal and devoted subject, there can be no doubt,” Robert said.</p>
<p>Ros’s large breasts closed in around Robert’s throbbing hard cock and he groaned the moment his cock filled up the valley in between her breasts.</p>
<p>“Yes, there you go,” Robert said. “I love your tits. They are simply magnificent.”</p>
<p>“I know you do,” Ros answered as she squeezed her breasts in and pushed his cock in between the valley of them. “And I know how much you will love fucking my big juicy tits. You make me feel really good….it feels really fucking good to have your throbbing cock buried between my breasts.”</p>
<p>Robert groaned and worked his manhood further between her breasts as they squeezed him and released him. Ros occasionally serviced the head of his cock with a light little lick.</p>
<p>“I’m going to make your big cock cum all over my nice, juicy, titties,” Ros said. “Would that please you? I bet you would like that a lot, wouldn’t you?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Robert groaned. “I would like that…. a whole lot.”</p>
<p>“Mmm, I sure you would,” Ros said.</p>
<p>She pumped her breasts down onto Robert’s prick and milked him with everything she had. “I’m going to enjoy milking your balls down to the very last drop. I’m going to enjoy when you give me all of your seed. I want it all over my big, juicy, tits!”</p>
<p>His cock made several more passes between her breasts as Ros’s tits continued to squeeze him. The sight of himself buried between such lovely sheaths of flesh caused Robert to groan.</p>
<p>“Cum for me, my King,” Ros said as she tongued his cock with hunger dancing in her eyes. “Go ahead, and cum for me….I want your seed….I want every last fucking drop from your balls!”</p>
<p>“Here it comes,” Robert groaned.</p>
<p>Ros jerked his large cock with her breasts and Robert could not hold himself back any more. He needed to cum and he would do so hard, and fast. The contents of his balls shot up and sprayed Ros in the face. Every last drop of his cum shot into her face.</p>
<p>The heavy amount of cum saturated Ros’s face and breasts. She drained his throbbing balls with her gorgeous tits. A few more thrusts into her and Ros soaked in the shower of cum. Her heart beat even quicker with each single drop of cum spilling all over her body.</p>
<p>“Delicious,” Ros said while licking her breasts and making sure that the King kept his eyes on her as she sucked her own nipples.</p>
<p>Now, it was time for the main event as Ros slipped off the rest of her gown to expose her completely soaked pussy. Robert immediately grabbed her and pushed her against the wall, his cock throbbing, and pushed between her thighs.</p>
<p>“Oh, I feel something naughty,” Ros teased as she grinded her pussy against him in a circle motion. “You want to put your cock into me, don’t you, my King?”</p>
<p>“Aye,” Robert answered and pushed his hard cock into her.</p>
<p>Ros’s legs spread opened for Robert. Her dripping hot pussy invited him to slam into her hard. And so, he did, as he rocked into her body, pushing her into the wall.</p>
<p>"Fuck me hard!” Ros yelled as she was being pounded against the wall.</p>
<p>Her leg tightened around his hip, and the look in her face conveyed to Robert what she wanted. Robert held onto her hips and speared himself into her with an amazing force. She clenched around him and tightened her pussy around his throbbing manhood as his cock speared in between her molten walls with an amazing force. The contents of his balls were being built up with every single thrust. Ros’s entire body shook while she clamped down onto him and milked him for everything, he was worth. Her hunger increased as Robert continued to plow into her tight vice.</p>
<p>“Keep it up,” Ros moaned into Robert’s ear in response. “Fuck me, fuck my brains out….FUCK ME HARD!”</p>
<p>Robert decided to give her pretty much what she wanted. Some long and powerful thrusts buried Robert’s massive spear into her dripping pussy. She clenched around him as hard as possible and drew him inside her.</p>
<p>He varied the speed of his thrusts into her, to make sure she had been keep guessing every time he buried himself into her. The thrusts grew a bit faster the further Robert delved into her dripping cunt.</p>
<p>“Mmm, yes,” Ros breathed in his ear. “Pound me harder, my King!”</p>
<p>Robert did not have to do anything else other than slam himself into Ros’s willing pussy. Her cunt closed down onto Robert’s cock and tried to milk every single last drop out of it. All Robert did was hang onto her and plunge himself about as far into her depths as he could manage.</p>
<p>“Your pussy is getting the work it needs,” Robert said as Ros clenched onto him harder.</p>
<p>Her moans increased when Robert explored her body while burying his cock into her depths. Her legs tightened around Robert’s hips and continued to encourage him inside of her.</p>
<p>A spectacular orgasm rattled through her body. Robert’s hands continued to bring pleasure to all of her spots, and the cock piercing her insides doubled the pleasure beyond anything Ros had ever imagined in her life. Ros squealed in passion when Robert cupped her ass.</p>
<p>“Soon,” Robert said.</p>
<p>Ros’s pussy clenched in anticipation of Robert burying his cock inside another part of her body, and her pussy walls clenched around him in anticipation.</p>
<p>“My pussy is burning for you, it needs your seed,” Ros said. She licked him behind the ear and started to suckle on his earlobe. “Are you going to give me what I want, my King?”</p>
<p>Robert indulged himself in her tight pussy and fucked her as hard as possible. The way her hips thrust out and encouraged him to bury his cock into her showed Robert how much the young whore wanted this. Her lust only increased as Robert kept pounding away at her tight pussy, never once letting up on the action.</p>
<p>Ros thought she would explode from the lust. His hands all over her legs while he fucked her caused her to grow needier for his cum.</p>
<p>A constant state of orgasm wrapped Ros’s pussy around Robert’s cock. Her warm and wet vice was snug around him and Robert kept fucking her for everything he had to give her. And judging by the way his balls filled up, he had a fair lot to give her. He held onto her hips and plunged himself into her.</p>
<p>“Mmm, give it to me,” Ros moaned in his ear. “Give me your seed…. put it in me….I need it….more than life itself…..I need it bad!”</p>
<p>“Be careful what you wish for,” Robert said.</p>
<p>His heavy bloated balls slapped against her thighs. Their sweaty bodies melded together in a passionate dance and Robert pushed himself against her, feeling her breasts press against her body.</p>
<p>The Wintertown whore gave in to her passions, and experienced one of the greatest, mind blowing orgasms of her entire life as her walls tightened on Robert’s cock and pushed him inside of her.</p>
<p>“Mmm, yes,” Ros breathed in his ear.</p>
<p>Robert plunged into her and decided to cum with her this time. His balls clenched and released their bounty into Ros’s dripping hot pussy. He plunged into her and shoved almost all the way out of her. Robert’s continuously thrusting into her released the full contents of his balls into her.</p>
<p>Ros milked Robert’s gift into her body. His balls tightened and released an excessive amount of cum into her body.</p>
<p>She placed her hands upon Robert’s ass and pushed him inside her, so he could empty the full contents of himself into her. Those thrusts grew long and powerful, emptying every single last drop of Robert’s cum into her body.</p>
<p>Robert pulled out of her and smiled, surveying his handiwork. Ros smiled at him as well and lifter her leg. Her soft, elegant toes rubbed up and down the length of his cock, bringing him back to life.</p>
<p>“We’re not done yet, my dear,” Robert said as he took a seat on one the chairs and told her what he wished to do.</p>
<p>The King’s idea excited her greatly and Ros lifted herself out of the bed. She turned around and stuck her ass out so that Robert could get a perfect view. Her hole looked tight and her cheeks were ample, and firm.</p>
<p>Ros stepped over towards Robert and started to grind her ass down onto Robert’s cock. She teased both herself and him with her ass rubbing up and down the length of his manhood.</p>
<p>Robert groaned as his cock started to stand back up a little bit. She reached her hand behind her back and put Robert’s cock in a reverse hold before stroking him up and down. Another groan passed through Robert with Ros stroking him hard.</p>
<p>Turnabout was fair play, with Robert grabbing one of Ros’s firm breasts and squeezing it. She smiled and started to move closer towards him.</p>
<p>The tip of his cock brushed against Ros’s puckered hole. Robert smiled when he drank in the curves of this lovely women and placed his hands on her hips.</p>
<p>“Time for you to show just how good of a whore you truly are,” Robert said.</p>
<p>Ros grinded her rear up and down Robert’s cock. His hands moved from her breasts and touched her hips. He made sure her asshole had been opened and most importantly prepped for what was to come.</p>
<p>“I’m ready for you,” Ros said, giving Robert a sultry smile and wiggled her ass close to his face, intending on making him want her even more.</p>
<p>Ros positioned her ass right next to Robert’s cock and took his hands. He was about ready to release the tension both of them had built up one final time, and this time, he was going to release it in Ros’s ass. Her tight hole pushed closer towards his cock, and he smiled when looking at her.</p>
<p>The red-haired whore lowered herself down onto Robert’s throbbing hard cock and filled her ass. Every single last inch of his cock filled her up and stretched her ass.</p>
<p>“Damn, girl, your ass is fucking tight!” Robert groaned while Ros wiggled herself up and down on his length. She watched with lust, driving her ass onto Robert’s cock as his spear buried itself balls deep into her.</p>
<p>Robert squeezed one of her round tits and he could see the look of lust spreading over Ros’s face. Her tight ass clenched around him and milked him for everything he was worth. Robert returned the favor for such pleasure, rubbing down her body. He found her cunt and touched it.</p>
<p>“Do it again!” Ros yelled.</p>
<p>Robert pinched her cunt and she moaned. Her ass continued to work Robert’s cock while his fingers started to massage her cunt, bringing an increasing amount of passion through her body.</p>
<p>“You haven’t even begun to scream yet,” Robert said as he slid a few fingers into Ros’s dripping pussy and pumped his way into her.</p>
<p>Robert’s actions caused pure ecstasy to flood across Ros’s body and it could be made out on her features.</p>
<p>Robert smiled as he drank in her pleasure. Her ass milked his rod and her pussy milked his fingers. The combination was really excellent to be honest. He buried his throbbing cock into her ass as far and deep as well.</p>
<p>“Keep fucking me,” Ros said. “I’m your whore…. I can’t have enough…of your throbbing cock in her ass.”</p>
<p>Robert’s fingers continued to bring her pleasure along with his cock. The constant bombardment of orgasms resulted in her entire body becoming inflamed with more passions, delight beyond all measure.</p>
<p>Robert kept hammering her ass. He never wanted to break the moment. Her ass ramming down onto his throbbing cock made the contents build it.</p>
<p>Several jolts of pleasure passed through Ros’s cunt. She leaned back with a moan as Robert massaged her breasts with one hand and her pussy with another. Her body melded against his, her ass squeezing his cock.</p>
<p>Robert’s aching balls pushed against Ros’s needy tight hole and he knew pretty much from his feeling he could not hold out much longer. And he would not hold out much longer, not if he could help it. He kept working himself inside Ros’s tight ass and speared deeper into her.</p>
<p>“Further,” Ros moaned. Robert’s fingers pinched her nipples. “Mmm, take me, take me in the ass…. it’s no less than I….mmm…it’s everything I deserve.”</p>
<p>Robert fucked her ass harder. Their bodies dripped with sexual fluids the further Robert rammed himself into her. He knew for a fact he was reaching the pleasurable end and he could not resist her much longer.</p>
<p>“Soon,” Robert muttered and nibbled the side of her neck and caused a jolt of pleasure to spread over her body.</p>
<p>“Yes, my King, soon,” Ros agreed. “Cum in my ass…. put your load into my ass…..I want to feel your cum draining from all of my holes……”</p>
<p>Robert’s thick balls ached at her words and he decided to explore her lovely frame one more time. The tension bubbled to the surface and threatened to spill down to the very last drop into her tight rear.</p>
<p>“Fuck me, fuck me raw!” Ros encouraged him. She worked her ass down onto his cock. “Pound my ass and drain your balls into it…that’s it….right there!”</p>
<p>Robert pumped his cock into her tight ass far and wide. He could not resist for much longer.</p>
<p>Ros grinned while pushing her tight ass down onto Robert’s aching member. She intended to drain him to the very last drop, not carrying who knew it. His balls pushing against her ass made things feel rather good.</p>
<p>“Fuck, it feels so fucking good!” Robert groaned. “I’m going to cum in your ass, I hope you’re ready for it.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m ready,” Ros said. “Shoot your cum into my tight ass…. fill it with your cum…..I need it badly!”</p>
<p>Robert pushed himself into her and let his balls size up before spilling their contents into her. Ros wrapped her ass around him and bounced up and down onto him.</p>
<p>The gorgeous vixen glowed as she rode Robert’s cock, sending the cum spurting into her ass. She made sure his cock drained into her asshole. The two of them basked in the relief. Ros rested her hand on Robert’s shoulder, while he casually played with one of her breasts. She smiled and the two locked eyes onto each other.</p>
<p>Ros pulled herself away from Robert and slid down between his legs. She decided to clean off his cock with her mouth.</p>
<p>“You are an insatiable one, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>One look said more than any word.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Yes.’</em>
</p>
<p>Robert could live with that. She finished cleaning him off and started to suck him. She took him deep into her throat, with all of the skill that he had come to expect from her, so that they could start the next round.</p>
<p><em>‘The North is full of hidden gems,’ </em>Robert mused as he thought of Wynafryd Manderley, Dacey Mormont and now Ros.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Such fine women belong only in the capital or to be more precise his bed. And that is where I shall make sure they reach.’</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you like it, please don't forget to leave kudos and comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Lyanna Stark + Lyarra Stark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Robert laid asleep in bed with the Ros in his arms that night, he dreamed of another night of passion that he had experienced in Winterfell years ago.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Flashback</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>After the entire mess with House Ryswell had been sorted out properly, Lord Rickard had thrown a feast the following night to celebrate not one or two but three betrothals.</p>
<p>It was officially announced that Lord Brandon Stark had betrothed to Lady Catelyn Tully, Lord William Dustin was betrothed to Lady Barbrey Ryswell and most importantly, Lady Lyanna Stark was betrothed to Lord Robert Baratheon.</p>
<p>Robert’s happiness could not be measured and it was clear for all to see. Though his beloved Lyanna played it calm, not letting anyone see her joy. His She-Wolf did not want to be perceived as some besotted maiden in love.</p>
<p>As per his promise to Lyanna, Robert had informed Lyanna about his tryst with Lady Barbrey. Instead of being angry, Lyanna just let out a chuckle and said,” Guess, Bran was telling the truth when he said that she was a strumpet. Tell me truthfully, was she better than me?”</p>
<p>“Well, if I am to be honest, she was quite skilled but nothing compared to you, my love,” Robert answered. He knew that upon hearing him praise Barbrey’s bedroom skills, Lyanna would be driven to outdo her.</p>
<p>And he was right, as during the feast Lyanna slipped him a note, promising to come to his chambers for their own personal celebration. And Robert could hardly wait to be between her legs again. Usually, with most of his conquests, Robert grew bored and tired of them after a brief amount of time but Lyanna Stark was something else. No matter how many times he had her, he kept craving more.</p>
<p>So, once the celebration ended, Robert returned to his chambers eagerly awaiting his late-night visitor. The hour was late and most of the castle had turned in for the night and Robert thought that Lyanna should be arriving soon as he stared at the dark northern sky from his window.</p>
<p>And just as he finished his thought, he heard his chamber door open and close behind him. He turned around to be greeted by the sight of the woman of his dreams.</p>
<p>“Now, let’s see if I can make you forget all about that Ryswell harlot” Lyanna said.</p>
<p>Robert smiled and kissed Lyanna with blazing fury and she returned the kiss, just as eagerly. Their lips moved together in a hot fury. Robert put his hand on Lyanna’s lower back and eased down to cup her ass underneath her skirt.</p>
<p>With a swift motion of her hands, Lyanna discarded Robert’s tunic and assaulted his bare chest with numerous hot and heavy kisses, each with more aggressive than the last. She sucked the side of his neck and made Robert just shift underneath her.</p>
<p>“That feels nice,” Lyanna breathed. “Maybe we should invite your little friend out to play.”</p>
<p>Lyanna teased Robert with a soft squeeze through his breeches, pleasuring his bulge the best that she could. After she was satisfied with her teasing, Lyanna undid his breeches and slipped Robert’s manhood out.</p>
<p>No matter how many times she saw it, it never ceased to amaze. Any encounter with Robert would be counted as a waste, without her having it in her mouth.</p>
<p>The dark-haired beauty sank to her knees and prepared to worship her lover, sticking his stiff throbbing cock down her throat and sucking it, extremely hard. Lyanna clutched his thick throbbing balls and began to pleasure them. She weighed them in her hand and smiled when feeling just how much seed was in them.</p>
<p>Robert lazily put his hands on the back of Lyanna’s head to encourage her and he enjoyed, very immensely, the warm pleasures of Lyanna’s perfect mouth. She slurped him, making the intense feeling within Robert’s loins burst through his body. He held back his seed, just making the load grow in his balls.</p>
<p>“Work for it, my She-Wolf,” Robert growled in her ear.</p>
<p>Lyanna doubled down on her efforts, making sounds that would make the most seasoned whores blush in fury. She knew precisely what she was doing and all of the ways to make Robert just groan underneath her perfectly warm mouth. Lyanna pressed her lips underneath his mighty spear, hungering for him. Her wide eyes locked onto him, a hand stroking his balls and making her groan underneath the attack.</p>
<p>“Oooh yes,” Robert growled in her ear. “Give it to me...give it to me.”</p>
<p>Lyanna gave it to him alright, her hunger only increased by every single motion. She moved her tongue around him like a vigorously, sucking him extremely hard. She kissed the thick juicy head and made it twitch in her mouth.</p>
<p>The need in Lyanna’s eyes to prove that she was better than Barbrey made her as sexy as hell. Robert pushed his hands against the back of her head, repeatedly rocking into her mouth. His balls, cradled in Lyanna’s hand, added to the heat of the moment. She stroked him, hungering while encasing his throbbing hard cock in her mouth. Lyanna worked him back and forth, humming in thinly disguised delight. She wanted to taste every last drop of him.</p>
<p>“Lyanna!” Robert groaned as she milked his balls and knew her reward was going to be received pretty soon.</p>
<p>Robert grabbed the back of her head and face-fucked her.</p>
<p>Robert pressed the fingers against the back of Lyanna’s head and sped up the burying inside of her mouth. His balls slapped deep against her chin, leaving some intense marks against her. Robert gripped the back of her hair, sinking himself directly down her throat.</p>
<p>Then, his balls finally tightened and fires an immense amount of seed down Lyanna’s willing throat. She drank from his balls as if it was the nectar of the gods, pumping him. Lyanna sealed him up and then released him, sucking him extremely hard.</p>
<p>She got really wet with sucking him off. Lyanna rose up to her feet after finishing him off, and smiled. She looked Robert dead on in the eye and leaned closer towards him, her hand cupped against his recovering manhood. His erection did not stay down for long, which was one of the best attributes in Lyanna’s opinion and one that she enjoyed immensely.</p>
<p>“I’m ready to be taken by you, my Stormlord,” Lyanna breathed lustfully in her ear. “Show me your fury.”</p>
<p>Robert rose up and spun Lyanna around, bending her over the table of his chambers. Her cute ass stood firmly, wrapped in her small clothes. Lyanna spread her legs tighter and Robert smiled at the visual of the material just oozing with her pussy juices against Lyanna’s flesh, threatening to drive inside of her. Robert pressed a finger against Lyanna’s nether lips and rubbed her, making her horny as hell.</p>
<p>“Oooh, fuck,” Lyanna breathed.  “You’re such a tease sometimes.”</p>
<p>“I know I am,” Robert said. “Because I know how much you enjoy it.”<br/><br/>Off came Lyanna’s small clothes and then Robert’s wet cock pushed up against her entrance. Lyanna spread her legs far while pressing her hands down onto the table. She peered over her shoulder, biting down on her lip, her eyes daring him to fuck ker. Robert obliged Lyanna by sinking his cock into her wet pussy, allowing her to clamp down onto him.</p>
<p>“SOOO BIG!” Lyanna screamed.</p>
<p>No matter how many times she underwent this experience, it seemed that her cunt was still not used to her betrothed’s massive member. But she was certain that with enough practice, she would adjust to it eventually. Robert filled her at any rate, slapping her ass while pushing deeper inside of her.</p>
<p>He grunted, the tightness of his hot young lover clamping down onto him. Robert grabbed her ass, squeezing it hard and then slapping down on it. He made Lyanna breath heavily, the more he touched her.</p>
<p>“You’re going to lose it in a minute,” Robert said. “Let’s slow down...really appreciate it...you’re really happy with our betrothal...happy for me to be inside of you again, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“YES, YES, YES!” Lyanna cried.</p>
<p>Every <em>‘Yes’</em> was rewarded with a huge thrust that rocked the inside of her body and inflamed her loins with so much desire that it was almost obscene. Lyanna clutched onto the table, moaning hotly the faster that Robert drove into her. His muscular body rippled against her back, and Lyanna closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of her walls closing together.</p>
<p>She came, hard, as predicted. She could not resist Robert for a single second. He knew all of the ways to trigger pleasure deep into her mind. Robert pleasured her down to the core, each thrust causing her sensual body to be lost to him. Robert leaned into Lyanna, pressing up against her and thrusting far into her. Lyanna squeezed him, moaning intensely the more that he drove into her.</p>
<p>“Go ahead, and lose it for me again,” Robert said. “You know you want to.”</p>
<p>Lyanna lost it all over him. The slickness of her pumping walls resulted in Robert burying himself inside of her, quicker, faster, harder, fiercer. He slammed into her body, rocking her, and pushing her into the table. He rode out one more of Lyanna’s climaxes before, pulling out of her.</p>
<p>Robert spun her around, unbuttoning her blouse and removing her shift. It took Lyanna a second to realize he was out of her, but that did not matter. A swift pull placed Lyanna firmly on Robert’s lap, grinding his thick cock against her thigh and bringing waves of pleasure.</p>
<p>Lyanna’s perky tits squeezed underneath Robert’s palms. Every touch resulted in the horny maiden rubbing herself up against him, in an honest attempt to get his cock back inside her body.</p>
<p>Lyanna bit down on her lip, sexily pressing up against him. Her entire body rushed to the peak, with Robert clutching her breast and releasing it. Lyanna eyed him, hungrily, knowing precisely what she wanted Robert to give her. Robert was pushing all of her buttons, which was more than sufficient to get Lyanna’s juices flowing all over him.</p>
<p>And now, she sank back onto him, their loins meeting together in the oldest decMeeration of pleasure. Robert put his hand on Lyanna’s thigh and rubbed it, sending her into fits of pleasure. She sank up and dropped down onto him, Lyanna squeezing down onto him with each pump.</p>
<p>“Stay with me,” Robert told her while he kneaded her ass, Lyanna knew she would do just that.</p>
<p>The tightness of her made her was something that Robert could enjoy all day long. He kissed Lyanna’s neck and then moved down. Her nipples stood at full erection. Robert took the right nipple in his mouth and took one of his hands off of her ass.</p>
<p>“I like it when you play with my tits,” Lyanna breathed.</p>
<p>Robert knew full well exactly how much she enjoyed this and he wanted to indulge his intended to the best that he could. His big balls slapped hard against her wet opening. Lyanna closed down onto him, the pleasure of her orgasm obvious.</p>
<p>This one was more intense than all of the others stacked together. Robert buried himself faster into Lyanna, sending her flying into a state of pleasure.</p>
<p>Robert looked up from the breast that he was sucking to enjoy the look of lust burning through Lyanna’s eyes. He knew exactly how to get them swimming with so much lust.</p>
<p>“You’re a gift,” Lyanna breathed. “Oooh, you’re a gift to all women.”</p>
<p>Lyanna was certain that the Gods had fashioned Robert Baratheon to bestow unimaginable pleasures and passions upon the women of the land. Her body lit ablaze, with intense, vigorous pleasure. Robert kept rising back and forth, smashing into her body. His heavy balls cracked against her.</p>
<p>“Go ahead, Lyanna, cum for me again,” Robert told her.</p>
<p>She could not do anything more than obey his command. Her walls stuck against him, firmly grasping his manhood and releasing it. Lyanna planted herself down onto him, riding him all the way. He rewarded her with more touches, making her body scream in lust.</p>
<p>“Cum for me,” Robert ordered her again.</p>
<p>The second orgasm on top of the first was more intense. Robert pushed into her, thrusting up and down to the point where Lyanna thought that she was about ready to break. She dug her nails into his shoulder and breathed in his ear.</p>
<p>Lyanna’s entire body channeled the pleasure that Robert was giving her. He could touch her anywhere, even the most innocent places, and it would set her off.</p>
<p>The warmth of his lover pressed down onto him as Robert tried to think of how much more time he would want to spend, buried deep inside of Lyanna. He wanted to enjoy every single last minute of her, her wet muscles closing down and releasing him.</p>
<p>“Are you getting close, my love?” Lyanna purred in his ear.</p>
<p>Robert pressed firmly on her ass and slapped it to bring Lyanna back into it.</p>
<p>“In due time,” Robert said.</p>
<p>“I don’t have too much time,” Lyanna warned him.</p>
<p>“You have just enough, trust me,” Robert said.</p>
<p>Lyanna tightened her legs around him and Robert played with them, which brought her to a screaming fit. Robert just loved how vocal his women could get, when he pleasured them. He got a sense of satisfaction from knowing that he could make them feel so good. He wrapped his hand around Lyanna’s ass, sinking her down.</p>
<p>She made him feel pretty damn good as well, those tight muscles gripping down onto him hard. Robert groaned, the rush of his loins threatening to coat the insides of Lyanna with so much of his seed. Robert squeezed her, making her eyes shift into the back of her head. Lyanna nibbled on Robert’s neck, hotter than ever before.</p>
<p>“YES!” Lyanna screamed in his ear. “GIVE ME MORE! GIVE ME THAT BIG THROBBING COCK! I CAN’T HAVE ENOUGH! I WON’T HAVE ENOUGH!”</p>
<p>Lyanna slapped the full force of her warm thighs down onto him, while pumping around Robert. She knew that they were both getting close. Robert knew that the end was going to be here sooner rather than later. Lyanna pressed up against him, tightening her legs around him.</p>
<p>“My turn,” Robert told her with a soft bite on her neck.</p>
<p>Lyanna closed her eyes and her legs down onto him. Everything paled in comparison to the climax which Lyanna achieved at this moment in time. Mostly because she knew that Robert’s was going to be triggered right next to her. He palmed Lyanna’s ass and shoved her down onto him.</p>
<p>The tightening her insides pushed down onto him. The loud smack of flesh followed with Lyanna rising and falling down on Robert. Her loins oozed intensely, squirting her warm juices down onto the stiff cock of her lover while Robert pressed against her, burying himself deep inside Lyanna’s body.</p>
<p>Then his seed followed, the orgasm intense. Robert buried his face into Lyanna’s chest and sucked on her tits while seeing white. Lyanna grabbed tightly onto the back of the head, moaning as Robert lost his load inside of her. The wetness of her body, the tightness of her pussy pumping Robert and launching blast after blast of warm cum inside of her.</p>
<p>“This wedding can’t happen soon enough,” Lyanna purred in his ear.</p>
<p>“You’re right but it won’t be long. We’ll wed as soon as Brandon marries Catelyn Tully,” Robert said agreeing with her. “We could have both ceremonies together, if you wouldn’t mind,”</p>
<p>Both of them stayed in the same position for some time, before Lyanna left his chamber after cleaning herself up.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>                                                                                               </p>
<p>Robert poured himself a cup of water before heading to bed, when there was a knock at his door.</p>
<p>Thinking that Lyanna might have returned, he opened the door.</p>
<p>“Back so soon, Lya…….” Robert’s words died in his throat as he was greeted by the sight of Lady Stark, dressed in a dark blue night robes, standing in his doorway.</p>
<p>“Lady Stark…. forgive me…what are….,” Robert struggled to string a sentence while recovering from his shock of seeing Lyanna’s mother standing before him.</p>
<p>“May I come in, Lord Robert. I wish to discuss a very sensitive matter with you,” Lady Stark stated calmly but her eyes and voice bore an accusing tone.</p>
<p>Still coming to his senses, all Robert could do was nod in confirmation as the Lady of Winterfell entered his chambers.</p>
<p>“Being a woman of the North, I’m not much for the honey words and double talk that southern nobles often engage in, so I’ll come straight to the point,” Lady Stark said firmly.</p>
<p>The Lady of Winterfell informed that she was well aware that he had dishonored her daughter tonight and she also knew that it was not the first time as well.</p>
<p>“This is my home, Lord Robert, do you think that I am unaware of all that happens within these walls. Both you and my daughter should count your blessings that it was me and not husband or my sons that discovered your transgressions. For I assure you that there would have been dire consequences,” Lady Stark said in a chiding tone.</p>
<p>She further explained that she had learned of his and Lyanna’s nightly activities after she spotted her daughter sneaking away from his chambers during the late hours.</p>
<p>And since then she had made sure to keep a close eye on them to make sure that no one else came upon them during their encounters. As well as slipping doses of moon tea into Lyanna’s meals after her visits to his chamber.</p>
<p>“My lady, if you knew why didn’t you say something?” Robert questioned, as grateful as he was for Lady Stark’s unknowing assistance, her actions confused him.</p>
<p>“Robert, I’m sure you know by now that my daughter is not like other young noble ladies,” Lady Stark said, “Both she and her eldest brother, Brandon have a more than a touch of what we in the North call the <em>‘Wolfsblood’. </em>They are stubborn to a fault and prone to bouts of quick anger.”</p>
<p>She went onto say that while she loved them both dearly, as a mother she could not help but worry for their futures. When her husband had informed her of Robert’s offer to wed Lyanna, a part of her feared that Lyanna would drive him off and bring shame upon the family.</p>
<p>So, when she learned about his and Lyanna’s indiscretions, despite being disappointed with her daughter’s actions, a part of her was happy that her daughter had found someone who accepted her with all her flaws and eccentricities.</p>
<p>“However, I must ask that you keep your distance from Lyanna until you leave. These late-night visits are becoming more difficult to hide, given how loud the two of you are,” Lady Stark told him. “I will speak to my daughter as well.”</p>
<p>“I know that a virile young lord has needs but I ask that you control yourself. At least until you’re in the North,” Lady Stark said with a slight blush upon her features. “And if you can’t then I advise that you visit the brothel in Wintertown to tend to your urges, but discreetly. After all, you are to be my daughter’s husband in the near future, it would not do for you to shame both her and my family publicly.”</p>
<p>Throughout Lady Stark’s explanation, Robert could not help to notice that she seemed a bit flushed whenever she brought up his encounters with Lyanna. Her body language, her nervous hand gestures, the look in her eyes, it all seemed very familiar.</p>
<p>Ever since coming into manhood, Robert had experienced more than his fair share of sexual encounters and some of them had been women who were much older than him. Usually, they were wives of minor lords and traders who crossed his path.</p>
<p>Years of marriage had a way of taking a toll on even the most loving of marriages. The husbands of such women were either too busy with work or they were chasing some young pussy, leaving their wives longing for carnal release. Such women often made for the most exciting of conquests provided one knew which spots to hit.</p>
<p>And Robert’s instincts and personal experience were telling him that Lady Stark was seeking more than a conversation when she had knocked upon his door.</p>
<p>He knew that it was wrong in so many ways. She was the mother of both his future wife and his best friend. Not to mention, her husband was the Lord of the North and he was in their castle. If his instincts were wrong or if they were caught, they would be grave and dire consequences for everyone involved.</p>
<p>But damn his nature, the risk and taboo of the situation made it all the more appealing and exciting.</p>
<p>“I thank you for your discretion in the matter,” Robert said. “And promise that I will follow your wise advice on the matter.”</p>
<p>“I am pleased to hear that,” Lady Stark replied and began to move towards the door.</p>
<p>“However, you are right in the matter of young men like me having our needs,” Robert said as he approached her. “Perhaps, you could help me in these matters.”</p>
<p>A shocked expression spread across Lady Lyarra Stark’s features. The nerve of this young lord, he is to wed my daughter and dares to proposition me in my own home. Righteous fury flooded to her body and she almost struck Robert but stayed her hand.</p>
<p>“Come now, Lady Stark. All those nights standing outside my chambers to keep unwanted intruders away, listening to the passionate sounds of love between me and Lyanna, it must have surely stirred something within you as well,” Robert said in a seductive tone.</p>
<p>Lyarra Stark wanted to shout in protest claiming his assumptions to be absurd. Nothing more than the imagination of his perverted mind. However, a voice in the dark corner of her mind whispered to her that there was some truth in Robert’s words.</p>
<p>Robert Baratheon lifted his hand to gently cup her face. His thumb gently caressed her lips, causing her to shiver in response. She felt heat pool in her nether regions and cursed her body for betraying her.</p>
<p>“There is no need to be ashamed, my lady. Such feelings are all but natural, to deny them is to deny your own nature and instinct,” Robert said gently. “It will be our secret, no one will ever know. Let me thank you for all that you have done for me and Lyanna.”</p>
<p>With those words, Robert stepped back and discarded his clothes to reveal his glorious muscular form.</p>
<p>Lyarra should have cursed him for his audacity, she should have walked out the door, she should have averted her eyes. But shamefully, she did none of the above and instead undid the laces of her night robes and revealed her body covered with a shift to the young Stormlord.</p>
<p>Her eyes, locked onto Robert’s eyes, both burning with lust and desire. Robert leaned in and kissed Lyarra with a fiery passion. Lyarra returned the kiss while he placed his hands on Lyarra’s backside, sending her all the way over the top.</p>
<p>Despite being the mother of his future wife, Lyarra Stark still held onto her youthful form, with a firm ass, nice supple breasts, a flat stomach, and long, smooth legs. Robert canvased her body with touches and soon enough Lady Lyarra felt her effect on Robert’s body as his member returned to a full erection.</p>
<p>“That’s for me, isn’t it?” Lyarra asked, the last of her shame and inhibitions stripping away as lust completely consumed her mind. “Have you been harboring secret lustful thoughts for your future good-mother this entire time, Robert? Mmm?”</p>
<p>With that teasing question, Lyarra squeezed Robert’s cock and got the very obvious reaction that she intended to get. Lyarra dragged her tongue down across her lips, moistening them ever so slightly. Edging a bit closer to Robert and putting his huge cock in position to be sucked, Lyarra descended down to her knees, and engulfed Robert in her mouth with one movement.</p>
<p>Robert closed his eyes, as the Lady of Winterfell deep-throated his cock.</p>
<p>“Seems like you were harboring some lustful thoughts for your future good-son as well, weren’t you, Lyarra?” Robert fired back.</p>
<p>She gave Robert a very passionate but slightly sloppy blowjob, pleasuring his length all over. After all, her husband Rickard was more concerned with building up his political influence than the pleasures of his marriage bed these days. The moisture of her lips, sealing around him caused a tingle to go through Robert. Lyarra cupped his balls, playing with them very skillfully.</p>
<p>“I hoped that you would be this big, considering all that I heard from your encounters with Lyanna,” Lyarra said after removing her mouth from Robert’s length and stroking his cock. “I had no real idea...you would be this good...taste this...nice.”</p>
<p>Robert’s big swollen balls received plenty of worship from Lyarra, as she sucked on them. A long hum followed, with Robert closing his eyes, and breathing in and breathing out. Lyarra worshiped Robert’s balls while stroking his cock.</p>
<p>The pleasure in Robert’s loins burst and splattered over Lyarra’s face. She rose up and caught some of the spurting cum all over her tongue, sucking the seed down with greed.</p>
<p>“You’re just incredible,” Robert said.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you get me nice and wet now, dear?” Lyarra suggested.</p>
<p>Robert pulled off Lyarra’s shift, to reveal her nice, round breasts, and her pussy, covered with slight strip of dark hair, and dripping wet. She was a goddess compared to all of his older lovers and Robert devoured her bounty with great vigour. First, Robert attacked her breasts, and then moved down to worship Lyarra’s fine belly button. A long lick before Robert spread Lyarra’s legs and went down on her, to worship the Lady of Winterfell’s heavenly pussy.</p>
<p>Lyarra almost saw stars the moment Robert buried his able tongue into her hot, scorching cunt. An increasing pleasure just pushed deep inside of her body along with the tongue which worked magic. It could not be described as anything other than sweet, sinful, very divine magic. Lyarra put her hands on the back of Robert’s head and rocked her hips back and forth, moaning very aggressively the further Robert drove his tongue deep into her cunt.</p>
<p>“YES!” Lyarra cried out for him. “OH YES!”</p>
<p>Her future good-son did his best to please the mother of his future wife and made Lyarra’s wet, hot pussy, overflow with juices. Lapping them up, Robert smiled, circling his tongue around the edge and making Lyarra just breath in with countless waves of pleasure.</p>
<p>After pulling out of Lyarra and leaving her in a daze, Robert pulled her up and ground his hard cock into her opening. Lyarra collapsed on top of her lover, wrapping her arms around him. Her wet pussy was about ready to receive this large cock inside of her.</p>
<p>“Inside me, please.”</p>
<p>Robert positioned Lyarra, who had obviously never experienced a cock of his size before. Regardless, he edged himself inside of her and Lyarra’s inner walls clamped down onto Robert. So smooth, so wet, and so hot, hugging Robert’s intruding member just as tightly and with just as much intensity as Lyanna’s did.</p>
<p><em>‘Guess somethings do run in the family,’</em> Robert mused to himself.</p>
<p>Lyarra rocked back and forth on Robert and rode him like a stallion. She got a bit more than she bargained for, not that Lyarra cared. She was just having the time of her life, riding Robert up and down. Robert worshipped her breasts and made Lyarra just scream out for pleasure.</p>
<p>“Oooh, my daughter is indeed a very lucky woman!” Lyarra cried in his ear and proceeded to worship her future good-son’s body as much as possible with her own body.</p>
<p>Robert returned the favor as the Lady of Winterfell descended down onto his muscular frame and took his big, large cock into her body.</p>
<p>The positions switched, and Robert curled up Lyarra as she laid on the edge of the bed. Robert shoved deep into Lyarra. She clenched harder, crying out, more passion just rising through her body.</p>
<p>“How can anyone be this good?” Lyarra asked.</p>
<p>“Natural talent combined with a lot of practice,” Robert answered.</p>
<p>Robert planted many hard kisses on Lyarra. The vigorous pounding continued and the Lyarra’s pussy felt like it was on fire. The only way to put out the fire, the scorching desire, was Robert’s thick, juicy cock just slamming into her and taking her all of the way.</p>
<p>Lyarra hoped he would ride this out all of the way. Her pussy, longed for him to empty his balls out into it. Lyarra closed her eyes and went all of the way with this.</p>
<p>A tensing up in his body followed as Robert sensed Lyarra fly directly into heat. Every moment brought Robert further into Lyarra, with her pussy clamping down onto him. The Lord of the Stormlands shoved his length into Lyarra, burying himself all the way inside of her and taking her for one hell of a ride.</p>
<p>“Closer,” Robert said.</p>
<p>“I want you to finish inside me,” Lyarra told him.</p>
<p>Robert just smiled and hugged Lyarra’s body in tight for the final few pumps. She closed around him, milking his large cock and draining his cum completely.</p>
<p>Robert breathed in the arousal and could feel Lyarra coaxing him further and further. Robert buried himself inside of Lady Stark’s womb and spilled his seed inside of her body. The eruption blasted Lyarra’s womb, flooding it with Robert’s seed, causing Lyarra to cry out in pleasure.</p>
<p>Robert pulled himself out of Lyarra and left her to breathing out heavily on the bed, his seed bubbling inside of her. Robert stayed with her and kissed Lyarra causing her to smile.</p>
<p>“I hope that I have pleased you, my lady.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you most certainly have, my boy,” Lyarra said as she ground her dripping hot pussy upwards against Robert’s cock and gave a startling shock to realize it had become hard again.</p>
<p>“And up to go again...that’s lovely.” Lyarra mused as she wrapped her legs around Robert and pushed the potent young man inside of her again.</p>
<p>“My husband is a very heavy sleeper and we have a few more hours before the castle starts to rise,” Lyarra told Robert, who smiled in response.</p>
<p>The young Stormlord and Lady of Winterfell fucked long into the early hours of the morning, fueled by their own mutual lust.</p>
<p>
  <strong>End of Flashback</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Wynafryd Manderley/Dacey Mormont/Ros + Meera Reed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is one of my longest chapters and my first attempt at writing a foursome encounter. Hope you all enjoy it.</p><p>If you like it, please leave kudos and comments.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The royal procession had made camp at Moat Cailin for the night, on their way to the Riverlands. The fortress that was meant to be the gateway to the North was in a sorry state. Most of their party had set up tents outside with there be only enough room for the royal family and the Starks within the stronghold.</p><p>A week after his announcement of the royal betrothal, the King’s retinue had departed from Winterfell. Ned had decided to bring his middle son, Bran along with Sansa to the capital as the boy held dreams of squiring and knighthood, leaving Robb Stark to rule Winterfell along with his mother and younger siblings.</p><p>The royal party were not the only ones who left Winterfell that day as Ned’s bastard son, Jon Snow had decided to join Ned’s younger brother, Benjen Stark, a ranger of the Nights Watch so that he could pledge himself to the ancient order.</p><p>Robert had not got a chance to properly meet the boy back in Winterfell. The bastard had stayed out of sight during his stay at Winterfell, a smart decision considering both the Queen and Ned’s wife would have taken his presence as an offense. With Ned joining Robert on his progress and then later at the capital, the boy would no longer be welcomed at Winterfell and so his decision to go to the Wall made sense.</p><p>When he tried to speak with Ned on the matter, offering to have the boy squire in the South instead, the usually calm and collected Lord of Winterfell became flustered and promptly refused Robert’s offer stating that Jon had the blood of Starks and serving at the Wall was an honorable calling for him.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>     <strong></strong></p><p>The lights from the candles flickered as the cool northern air flowed through the windows of the tower. The air of the King’s rooms in the Gatehouse tower was filled with the musk of sweat and sex. As the guards standing outside Robert’s door were treated to sounds of passionate moans and lovemaking as the King of Westeros indulged in his favorite past time.</p><p>Wynafryd pushed her wet pussy down onto the throbbing hard cock of her lover causing her sweaty body to bounce up and down. Robert smiled at her as he grabbed her chest and ran his hands down. Every touch to her delightful body made Wynafryd just tense around her lover and release a small flood from the tip of his cock all the way down to the base. Her pussy, oozing all over the place, released the flood in a series of spurts.</p><p>“Hang on,” Robert said.</p><p>She closed her eyes and Wynafryd rode the King’s cock like her life depended on it. Robert tugged on her lightly and she met his stormy blue eyes. Her hands roamed over the King’s frame, feeling the muscle that had begun to emerge from beneath the fat of his body. At times, she found it hard to believe that up until a few weeks ago, she had been a maiden who now enjoyed the sinful pleasures of the flesh as greedily as a wanton whore. The thought itself caused her walls to tighten around her lover’s cock.</p><p>Robert’s fingers slid against Wynafryd’s nipples and tugged on them, sending a spark of energy through the bouncing brunette who tightened around him. Robert slid deep into her opening and Wynafryd squeezed him a little bit harder. She let out a cry of pleasure as her pussy just drained all over Robert’s big thick cock as it pressed inside of her. She came, constantly, and it felt good to feel her warm cunt squeeze him. Wynafryd collapsed into Robert’s arms and ground up against him. Robert sucked on her nipples and made her cum again.</p><p>“Yum.”</p><p>Dacey slid onto the bed and greeted both Robert and Wynafryd with a kiss. Wynafryd and Dacey kissed each other, with Dacey regretfully pulling Wynafryd away from Robert’s cock. However, a hand belonging to a third woman soon joined them.</p><p>“So hot,” Ros said. “Did you miss these lips, your grace? I know they missed your cock.”</p><p>Ros’s juicy lips wrapped their way around Robert’s rigid cock. He ran his hands down the gorgeous redhead as Dacey and Wynafryd dueled with their tongues just a few feet away. Robert pulled up Dacey’s shift and slapped her ass before fingering her with one hand.</p><p>His other hand grabbed the back of Ros’s head and pushed down into the back of her throat. The kinky redhead enjoyed the way Robert’s cock drove all the way down into her mouth.</p><p>“I swear, you’re one of the best cock suckers that I have ever had,” Robert said.</p><p>His words motivated Ros to keep slurping at Robert’s throbbing member to the point where it disappeared into the back of her throat. Robert grabbed her head and fucked her face so hard the thrusts smeared her makeup in the process. Not that Ros cared. All she wanted was Robert’s big fat cock driven down her throat.</p><p>Dacey and Wynafryd helped out. Wynafryd sucked on Robert’s balls while Dacey licked the part of the cock which Ros could regretfully not fit into the back of her throat.</p><p>“Keep going, just a bit further,” Robert groaned with his fingers gripping Ros’s head and pushing her juicy lips down onto his cock.</p><p>Ros bobbed her head from the tight grin. Robert edged a bit further into her mouth until finally dumping his cum down her throat. Ros moaned when Robert shot the load down her throat. She pulled out and jerked Robert’s cock for several dozen strokes. Cum fired out onto the faces of Dacey and Wynafryd. The two lovely women caught it on their tongues like snowflakes. Dacey tilted her head back and she looked hot with the cum dripping down her neck and into her cleavage.</p><p>Wynafryd pulled off Dacey’s shift completely and squeezed her chest. All three women were naked in no time, and these three northern beauties called for Robert’s cock.</p><p>Ros climbed on top of Robert and flicked the cum off of her lips. She caught it one hand and devoured it in front of Robert as her wet cunt drove down onto Robert. The feeling of her tightness enveloped his re-hardened cock making Robert groan.</p><p>“Turn around,” the King commanded his red-haired harlot.</p><p>He wanted to play with her ass while she got a good view of what Dacey and Wynafryd were doing. The Mermaid and She-Bear were busy scissoring each other. Dacey leaned in and kissed and suck on Wynafryd’s nipple. Robert’s hands grabbed Ros and pulled her back a little bit.</p><p>She needed Robert’s cock, badly. The powerful cock of this strong, powerful King danced up against Ros’s warm lips before he slid all the way inside of her from behind. Ros threw her head back and moaned the second his cock rammed inside of her.</p><p>Dacey rolled her neck back, and Wynafryd sucked on it. The view of Robert pounding Ros from behind, with a pair of hands latched on her wonderful increased Dacey’s lust as her hunger for the King’s cock grew even more. The deeper Robert pushed into Ros, the more Dacey wanted this cock inside of her in every way possible.</p><p>Ros rolled her hips back and moaned while Robert squeezed her ass and spanked it. She made the most wonderful sounds. She wiggled and moaned; her hips moved as Robert plowed her from behind.</p><p>“Only you can make me cum like this,” Ros panted heavily.</p><p>“I know. You’re mine now.”</p><p>Ros felt his hands roam down her back to touch her breasts. He left more marks on her pale skin by slapping them. Ros flipped back her hair and allowed Robert to slam deep inside of her. He grabbed her and plowed into her body from behind.</p><p>Ros pressed her lips on Dacey’s pussy as it dripped with Wynafryd’s juices. Oh, such a good taste. And Dacey grabbed the back of Ros’s head. Wynafryd just smiled and followed the progress of Robert’s cock sliding in and out of Ros’s gripping pussy.</p><p>“You’re going to lose it if he leaves you hanging. Are you going to cry you little slut?” the lady of White Harbor teased the whore of Wintertown.</p><p>Both she and Dacey had been a bit apprehensive about sharing a bed with the young whore and each other while entertaining the King when he first shared his idea with them. But now, as her body and mind were consumed with lust and ecstasy, Wynafryd could not imagine it any other way.</p><p>Ros let out a gasp and tried to shake it off. But, she could not. She would lose it if Robert pulled out of her. Robert grabbed her and plowed her into the bed. The deeper he pushed; the more Ros clenched onto him until she finally lost it for him. She squeezed and came hard. Robert rode out the orgasm of the sultry redhead. The heat which emitted through her body was scorching.</p><p>Wynafryd and Dacey took turns licking Ros’s damp pussy before they turned around. Wynafryd grabbed Dacey’s cheek and leaned in to kiss her.</p><p>“Go for it, She-Bear.”</p><p>Dacey smiled and crawled over. The stunning warrior maiden wrapped her arms around Robert’s neck and climbed on top of him with a long and passionate kiss. Robert held Dacey into his arms and felt up her gorgeous legs. Her nipples stuck out and Robert sucked on it.</p><p>Wynafryd climbed on top of Ros, using her face as a chair and her tongue as a means to get off while she watched Dacey’s tight pussy slide onto Robert’s cock. Robert wrapped her up tight in a hug and allowed her to bounce up and down onto his thick cock.</p><p>Dacey cried out in pleasure as Robert pushed into her tight pussy from underneath. The moment Robert slid himself into her, Dacey felt like she had something to prove. While his hands exploring her body and making her feel warm and fuzzy was great, she wanted something more.</p><p>“Fuck me hard. I can handle it just as well as Ros and Wynafryd.”<br/>
<br/>
The lusty King eyed her and Dacey nodded. He tilted Dacey back and spread her legs apart. Robert pulled all the way out and stroked the back of her legs before he held them tight and pushed into her. The first thrust knocked the air out of Dacey Mormont and then without any pause, Robert plunged into her body. Dacey repeatedly squeezed Robert’s cock with her wet pussy as he ground up and down into her.</p><p>“There you go, Dacey, go for it!” Wynafryd cheered. “Take that cock until you pass out!”</p><p>Wynafryd ground onto Ros’s face while Robert rode the hell out of Dacey. Robert lifted Dacey’s legs above his shoulders and folded her up. This gave him the perfect position to stroke Ros’s pussy lips. Then he moved over to grab Wynafryd’s tits and squeezed them hard.</p><p>The view of Wynafryd’s gorgeous body drove Ros completely wild. The red-haired whore was now consumed with the thought of feasting on the Mermaid’s pussy.</p><p>“Lick my ass, you whore!” Wynafryd exclaimed and Ros could not argue with her command.</p><p>She slurped Wynafryd’s asshole and made her nice and wet. Robert reached in and fingered Wynafryd. And despite Ros being almost certain Robert used his other hand to pin Dacey down to fuck her, she could feel something slip into her pussy.</p><p>The three women came at the same time. Dacey in particular saw stars as she rocked herself down onto Robert’s cock. Robert rode her while pleasuring her body. He allowed Dacey to taste Wynafryd and she slurped it down.</p><p>Wynafryd moved over and cupped Robert’s balls, while also guiding him into Dacey. Dacey closed her eyes and bathed in the feeling of satisfaction at how good she felt while the King fucked her.</p><p>“Almost there. I want a fresh load for what we’re going to do,” Robert said to Wynafryd.</p><p>Wynafryd milked Robert’s balls as his thick cock slammed into Dacey’s perfect pussy. Dacey closed her eyes and could feel it. Robert felt it as well, a twitch about ready to erupt from his balls. He leaned down and launched his cum into Dacey’s pussy. While watching Ros lick Wynafryd’s ass as she bent over and milked Robert’s balls.</p><p>A few seconds passed and Robert finished emptying his balls into Dacey. He crawled back a few feet and Ros dragged her tongue down his dripping cock. Robert grabbed Ros and gagged her on his cock. Wynafryd fingered Ros as Robert throat-fucked her hard until she passed out.</p><p>Wynafryd smiled and got on top of Dacey. Her ass faced Robert while Dacey guided her tongue into Wynafryd’s pussy. Wynafryd lowered herself face down. Her perfect ass, two heavenly globes just bouncing, called for Robert. Robert grabbed her sexy ass and slid up against her to the point where his cock edged into her.</p><p>Robert’s thick cock disappeared, and Wynafryd moaned obscenities into Dacey’s pussy as Robert stuffed her ass full of cock.</p><p>“All three of you are in fine form, but I swear, Wynafryd, the Gods fashioned your ass to drain your lover’s balls.” Robert moaned in pleasure.</p><p>Yes, although the only balls that would ever be drained in her ass belonged to the King of Westeros grinding behind her. Wynafryd cried out in pleasure the faster Robert pushed into her.</p><p>Ros sucked Robert’s swinging balls and then pulled out. She left a strand of hot saliva from them while her hand, fondled and milked him.</p><p>Robert groaned and bottomed out inside of Wynafryd’s ass. Ros got up behind Robert and grounded her pussy against him to help him fuck Wynafryd all that much deeper. Her cheeks parting for his cock as it drove deeper looked amazing.</p><p>As her ass was about to be filled with cum, Wynafryd made a mess over Dacey’s face at the thought of it and Dacey came all over her as well. Robert hit all of the right spots and made her tingle. Her toes curled the faster Robert plunged into her from this particular position.</p><p>“Going to cum,” Robert grunted while Ros squeezed his balls.</p><p>He launched a potent load into Wynafryd’s inviting asshole as he grabbed her and slapped his balls down onto her.</p><p>Wynafryd collapsed on top of Dacey. Thankfully, Robert lifted her up just enough for Dacey to not gag to death on Wynafryd’s thighs while Robert rode her ass to a very spectacular orgasm.</p><p>The moment Robert finished inside of Wynafryd, Ros extracted his cock. With a slutty smile, the redhead whore swirled her tongue around him.</p><p>Ros and Dacey locked their lips onto the edge of Robert’s cock and shared it between them like a particularly juicy treat. Wynafryd was an inch away to enjoy as well when she recovered from getting fucked in her ass by Robert.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>As eager as he was to get to the Riverlands, Robert did not look forward to crossing at the Twins. The thought of dealing with the odious Freys especially old Lord Walder was enough to cause him a headache. Walder Frey was a man whose lecherous appetites rivaled his own and Robert would have usually enjoyed sharing stories of his various conquests with a like-minded. However, the old bag of piss was also a complete craven and sniveling lick-spittle of the worst kind who had less honor than a whore from Flea Bottom.</p><p>Just as Robert started to groan as he imagined his meeting with the old Frey lord; a guard entered the room announcing the arrival of crannogman sent by Lord Howland Reed. Robert was surprised to say the least as the Crannogmen or <em>‘Bog Devils’</em> as they were unkindly referred to, rarely left their swamp lands.</p><p>The arrival of their unexpected visitor surprised Ned equally who bore a surprised look upon his face. Robert recalled the stories and lessons from his boyhood about the crannogman who were supposedly descended from the Children of the Forest. Lord Reed was also part of Ned’s band of men who had traveled to Dorne to rescue Lyanna. Apparently, he had saved Ned’s life during the battle with the Mad King’s Kingsguard.</p><p>Robert ordered the guard to escort the crannogman to him. The crannogman was short in stature dressed in a moss green cloak with brown leathers underneath and armed with a two-prong spear.</p><p>“Greetings, your grace. Lord Reed has sent me to convey an invitation for both you and Lord Stark to meet with him at Greywater Watch. Lord Reed would have come himself but his health ails him,” the crannogman stated politely while keeping his head lowered. </p><p>“Robert, Lord Frey is expecting the royal party and I doubt that the Queen would appreciate traveling through the swamps of the Neck. While I would be pleased to see Howland again, we must decline the request,” Ned said somewhat nervously.</p><p>“All the more reason to accept Lord Reed’s invitation,” Robert answered, “I think this is a good chance for you to get used to your new role and responsibilities.”</p><p>“You along with my dear wife and the rest of the caravan head out for the Twins while I’ll take a small company of guards to meet with Lord Reed.”</p><p>“Gods know that I could use the break from listening to Cersei and Joffrey’s whining,” Robert added with a gruff laugh.</p><p>Ned tried to dissuade him but eventually agreed after realizing that Robert had already made up his mind.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The journey to Greywater Watch was interesting to say the least. Robert had been told by the Maesters and Ned over the years how treacherous the swamp lands of the Neck were; which made it nearly impossible for any invading force to attack the lands. It was no wonder that no southern army before the dragons had been unable to conquer the North. He was certain that he would have never been able to find the crannogman’s castle without the help of Lord Reed’s guide.</p><p>Greywater Watch was unlike any castle that Robert had ever seen. Built amongst the swamp and bogs, it seemed to move along with the lands constantly changing its location.</p><p>Lord Howland Reed was even stranger than expected. He shared the height and build of his fellow crannogman but seemed to have aged nearly two decades more than his true age in appearance. He also needed the support of one of his guards to move about properly.</p><p>“Welcome to Greywater Watch, your grace. I thank you for accepting my invitation,” Lord Reed greeted. “Though I am disappointed that Ned could not make it.”</p><p>“It is no matter, Lord Reed. Truth be told, you saved me the trouble of having to deal with Lord Frey. As for Ned, he’s dealing with that old grump for me.” Robert answered jovially.</p><p>“Plus, this also gives me the chance to not only visit one of most unique keeps in the land but to also finally thank the man who helped to rescue my beloved Lyanna and saved Ned’s life all those years ago. You have my gratitude, Lord Reed.” Robert added seriously.</p><p>“We failed to save Lyanna, your grace and my injury is the living reminder of that defeat. And please call me Howland if it would please you. Let me introduce my children, my son and heir Jojen Reed and my daughter Meera Reed.” Howland stated as both children bowed and offered their greetings</p><p>Robert looked upon the Lord’s children; the boy Jojen was near Joffrey’s age, sharing his father’s short and slim build with dark green eyes, the color of moss. Though he was young, his mannerism and serious facade made him seem older than he actually was.</p><p>His sister, Meera was slightly taller than her brother who shared her family’s build with knotted dark brown hair and green eyes. Both siblings were dressed in similar crannogman wear of lambskin breeches and green jerkins. However, Meera Reed wore bronze scales over her jerkin and was armed with three prong spear that was sported by the other crannogmen; giving her the appearance of a warrior but unlike her brother a smile came more easily to her face.</p><p>“Your grace, if you are not too tired, we can retire to my solar to discuss business privately.” Howland politely offered and Robert nodded his head in acceptance.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>                                                                           </p><p>Confusion, Anger and Despair were among the myriad of emotions that Robert was experiencing as he stood on one of the outdoor balconies of the Crannogman’s Keep after his enlightening and disturbing conversation with Howland Reed.</p><p>The revelations and knowledge that Reed had shared with him had turned his entire world upside down. He had nearly killed the Crannog lord for the truth that came spewing from his mouth but had managed to reign in his anger. Howland explained all the events that took place and his own reasons for disclosing the truth to him now. He was having a hard time to believe it all, but the more he thought over it the more truthful it appeared.</p><p>Robert finally headed for his guest chambers as he needed some peace and solitude to sort his thoughts. <em>‘Some wine wouldn’t be bad either. It always helps relieve my stress.’</em> Robert mused as he entered his room to find out that he was not alone.</p><p>Standing near the window was Meera Reed dressed in a more casual manner. She had discarded her bronze scales vest and was wearing a more form fitting green jerkin and brown breeches which both accented her modest cleavage and tight figure. Her brown locks were untied and flowed down over face to showcase her more feminine features.</p><p>"Lady Meera, what are you doing here? How did you get past my guards?" Robert inquired.</p><p>“There is no need to be alarmed, your grace. I do not mean you harm and as for my presence, this is my home; I know how to move about without drawing attention as well as what happens within these walls.” Meera calmly explained while holding up her hands in a placating gesture.</p><p>Recognition dawned upon Robert as he shrugged nonchalantly before moving to pour himself some wine.</p><p>“If you are here to plead mercy for your father and house, there is no need I have decided to spare him. Although he is guilty of treason, he has redeemed himself by informing me of the truth along with other vital facts,” Robert explained as he sipped his wine with a determined and grim look upon his face.</p><p><em>I still can’t believe Ned would betray me in such a way. No wonder, he got nervous when I brought up Jon Snow or visiting Greywater Watch. The treachery of the lions was not as unexpected but the fact that they thought they could make a fool out of him raised his fury to new heights. Although, it all makes sense in hindsight now. </em><em>Well, more sense than Lord Reed’s reasons for disclosing the truth. This talk of Greenseers, prophecies and Old Gods only added to the confusion,</em> Robert mused to himself.</p><p>“I’m glad to learn of your merciful nature, your grace and I understand your decision. You may be surprised to learn that my father is not the only chosen servant of the Old Gods, your grace. My brother, Jojen has been blessed with the Greensight as well.” Meera stated as she nervously moved towards him.</p><p>Robert was further surprised as she went on to explain the visions that Jojen Reed had experienced and the grim fate that awaited her brother and family if they had stayed silent. With this new information, the truth of Howland Reed’s confession made perfect sense. Lord Reed had chosen his family over others; a choice that Robert couldn’t begrudge him.</p><p>“My brother has also informed me of a task that I must perform to ensure the well-being of our house.” Meera continued to speak with a blush creeping upon her features.</p><p>“What do you want, Lady Reed?” Robert asked with a smirk as he had strong suspicion to the real reason for her presence in his chambers.</p><p>“House Reed is one of the oldest houses in Westeros. We claim descent from the Children themselves and were once Marsh Kings blessed with the powers of the Gods before the Starks took our lands and our daughters to claim our power. We have faithfully served House Stark for centuries without asking anything in return, only to be scorned and mocked by other houses not just in the South but the North as well due to our ways.”</p><p>“I’m certain my father has explained his reasons behind his actions and I agree with his decision. We have served faithfully but have only received pain and misery in return and our continued blind loyalty would have ruined my house.” Meera explained with a fire in her eyes as Robert nodded in understanding.</p><p>“We are servants of the Old Gods, your grace and you are meant to be their champion whether you believe it or not. I only wish to prove House Reed’s loyalty to you and serve the chosen one.” Meera replied as she drew closer to him with a shy but playful smirk.</p><p>Robert’s instincts were telling him exactly where this was headed and to be honest, he really could use the release.</p><p>“What do you want?” Robert asked. “Speak plainly.”</p><p>“I… I seek the blessing… of your…seed,” Meera answered hesitantly as her eyes drifted towards his crotch.</p><p>Robert promptly discarded his breeches and the young woman was greeted by the sight of his massive member.</p><p>“Well, what are you waiting for girl?” Robert said. “if you want my seed then you will have to work for it.”</p><p>Meera regained her senses and brought her hand down onto the thick cock. She wrapped her fist around him and started to pump him up and down.</p><p>“It’s so big,” Meera said.</p><p>“Are you scared girl? Perhaps, you’re not up to the challenge,” Robert said teasingly.</p><p>“I’m a warrior, your grace,” Meera replied. “And I will conquer any challenge presented before me.”</p><p>“Then conquer it with your mouth,” Robert said in a challenging tone.</p><p>As the cock throbbed and grew another inch in Meera’s hand, her lips popped together with a solid smack. She gave him a few more strokes before bending down.</p><p>Robert looked into her eyes and seconds later, Meera’s hot lips wrapped around the head of his cock. She took his throbbing cock into her mouth with a massive suck. She released his cock and drove down mouth first onto it while he engulfed him into the back of her throat.</p><p>Robert grabbed her around the back of the head to make sure she didn’t stray it.</p><p>“You really are a bog devil,” Robert said with a laugh. “And so beautiful. Go on, …taste every single inch of my cock.”</p><p>Meera worshiped the cock of the chosen champion of the Gods. At least that’s what her father and brother’s visions had told them. As a young maiden, she did not expect her first time to be with a man who was old enough to be her father but then again it was better to have an experienced partner for her first time.</p><p>Surprisingly, the mighty and gruff warrior King was quite gentle with her. His hands were placed on the back of her head as he guided his member down her mouth</p><p>The heavenly mouth surrounding Robert’s thick cock made him buck his hips upwards a couple inches. Meera’s wet lips closed around him and gave him another couple of intense and sensual sucks.</p><p>“Good, very good,” Robert said. “Keep sucking my cock, if you want my seed. You’re going to get the reward if you keep it up. Go ahead, feel my balls.”</p><p>Meera did exactly what Robert requested as she clenched his balls to weigh the heavy amount of seed. To think that these balls were set to shoot a heavy load down into her throat caused Meera came all the way down onto him and almost release his cock.</p><p>Robert’s balls throbbed and he was ready to cum in her throat.</p><p>“Getting close,” Robert said with a low growl.</p><p>Just as the words hit Meera’s ears, she doubled up on her efforts while showing no sign of slowing down despite having sucked him hard for several minutes. However, all good things came to an end and so did a cock sucking that was this good almost reached its end. Robert tilted her head back and shot his load deep into Meera’s throat.</p><p>The first blast of warm cum shook Meera’s entire body up. More blasts of cum fired into her throat and caused her to grow in excitement. Robert blasted several long and powerful spurts of seed down her throat until at least the point where her throat had been bombarded with his cum. She swallowed every single dose of cum like it was her own lifeblood.</p><p>Robert finished spilling his seed into Meera’s waiting throat. She gulped up the cum and caressed his balls to ensure she caught all of the cum into her throat. Robert clenched onto the back of the Crannog girl’s head and made sure he fired every single last drop of his seed down her throat.</p><p>Meera almost collapsed down onto the ground from Robert emptying his seed into her mouth. Robert grabbed Meera and pulled her up to a standing position.</p><p>“You have an exquisite mouth, Lady Reed,” Robert stated as he ran his hands down her body, feeling her breasts beneath her tunic and finally made his way between her legs.</p><p>“Though I wonder if your pussy is as sweet as you are,” Robert said. “I bet it is.”</p><p>Meera’s breeches were pulled down to reveal her small clothes that were stuck to her skin. The taste of the King’s seed down her throat caused Meera to become hot and bothered and now she wanted him inside her. Robert’s fingers rubbed her from the outside of her small clothes, prompting Meera to shift her hips up.</p><p>“Why don’t we find out?” Robert said as pealed away her small clothes and exposed Meera’s dripping hot pussy. A small strip of dark hair covered her otherwise clean and smooth womanhood. Her pubic hair was slick with her juices. Robert stroked down her body and massaged her soft outer folds while Meera removed her remaining layers of clothing to reveal her bare form to him.</p><p>Meera closed her eyes as the King’s hands came up from her pussy and teased her breasts. Then they came all the way back down her body. Robert planted a series of kisses starting from her pert tits, moving downwards towards her center. He loved the taste of pussy, especially one which dripped as wet as this one had.</p><p>Robert teased both himself and Meera, making her gasp one more time before his tongue pushed him into her.</p><p>“BY THE OLD GODS!” Meera yelled. “This feeling is heavenly.”</p><p>Robert curved his tongue off to one side and decided to let Meera experience true pleasure as his tongue ran back and forth in the dripping hole between her legs.</p><p>Meera rocked her hips up and down, feeling Robert’s tongue bury itself inside her. It was a harbinger for what was about to come.</p><p>Robert’s tongue buried deep between Meera’s dripping thighs at a great speed as he rotated his tongue around her insides and pushed inside her with a few more amazing swipes.</p><p>Robert had almost prepared the lovely maiden for the final kill. Her moans caused his cock to throb completely and he couldn’t wait to drive it inside her tight body. He completed his tour and made sure he hit all of the spots necessary.</p><p>“YES!” Meera yelled. “YES!”</p><p>Meera never thought that following the will of the Gods would be this pleasurable as the King ravaged her insides with a few deep swipes of her dripping hot pussy. She reached up and grabbed his hand to guide it between her folds. Robert munched on the delicious pussy as his tongue drove into her causing Meera’s hips to jerk up in response. The pussy juices that flowed into his mouth, made his cock throb even more.</p><p>“Damn.”</p><p>Robert smiled and he pulled himself up. He took in Meera’s body. Her pussy gushed and had been prepped for intrusion. Meera sweaty orbs stuck out for Robert with her perky nipples poking out at him. Robert reached in and grabbed them which caused her to breath out heavily.</p><p>“Every single inch of this tight body now belongs to me,” Robert said. “I’m going to fuck you long into the night, and you’re going to scream over and over again, until you cum all over my cock.”</p><p>Robert’s hands traveled down Meera’s supple flesh. He ran his hands over her hips, up her tummy, and over to her breasts. Robert leaned forward and buried his face between Meera’s tits for a few seconds. Her firm and soft breasts pressed against this face.</p><p>“Yes,” Meera said. “Do, whatever you want to me…just fuck me…fuck me hard!”</p><p>Robert fingered Meera’s pussy and then moved over to toy with her cunt. He rolled Meera over onto the bed and explored the backside of her.</p><p>Meera shifted herself and a jolt of excitement spread over her body. Robert’s cock crept up to her entrance and demanded intrusion. His strong and skilled hands kept running up Meera’s body and teased pretty much every inch up her body but they lingered on her ass for more than a moment.</p><p>“Finally,” Robert said as he parted the walls of her pussy and pushed deep inside her.</p><p>Meera let out a scream as Robert’s cock stretched her insides and edged into her inch by inch. Robert noticed a slight trickle of blood oozing from her thighs and smirked.</p><p>“Nothing like a maiden’s pussy. Though there’s not nearly enough of me in you yet, is there?” Robert asked. “You want more, don’t you?”</p><p>Meera was enjoying the feeling of his cock inside her so much that she barely registered his words at the time, until it hit her a moment later.</p><p>“Exactly how much is…. inside me?” Meera asked.</p><p>She both anticipated and feared the answer. Robert placed his hands on either side of Meera’s rear and slowly worked his way inside her.</p><p>“Barley half.”</p><p>This revelation caused Meera’s pussy to twitch and bring another inch of his glorious cock inside her. She couldn’t believe it.</p><p>Robert enjoyed how much her walls caressed him. A second passed when he pushed a little bit even more inside her. Her walls stretched around and squeezed him. Her tight body hugged his cock and made him grunt with the effort while he worked himself inside her tight pussy.</p><p>"More,” Meera said.</p><p>“More?” Robert asked.</p><p>“YES MORE!” Meera yelled.</p><p>Any pretext of dignity was abandoned by her. Her mind and body were consumed by lust as his hands found their way on her breasts. A perfect place for them to go in Meera’s mind, his calloused palms pressing firmly against her breasts. Just as his cock penetrated her more fully than ever before.</p><p>Robert enjoyed the warmness of her flesh. He rode in against her and drove himself deep inside Meera’s dripping hot cunt. The sensation of her squeezing him hard and releasing him made Robert close his eyes. He wanted more of a feeling of her wet center stretching around him.</p><p>“It’s time for you to cum, now.”</p><p>Meera’s mind channeled this not as a suggestion, rather a statement of fact. The King’s words had their own power on her pleasure centers, she came to realize. Robert continued his stride with a series of hard thrusts as her wet core milked him.</p><p>“Yes,” Robert said. “You can’t help but cum all over my cock. You live for my cock, don’t you, Lady Reed?”</p><p>“Yes,” Meera replied. “Ram your big fucking cock into my pussy! Pound me…ruin me for all other cocks!”</p><p>Robert rode out her orgasm all the way. The squishing feeling of her amazing cunt clenched around him. He held onto those breasts and also ran all the way up onto her body. The moment Robert pulled out of Meera; her entire body protested the loss as she could not believe she had lost him.</p><p>Seconds later, Meera had been backed up against the wall. Her legs had been spread. Instinct hit through her body as she raised one of her legs up so it balanced on his hip. Robert responded by running his hand along her leg. She reached forward and could feel his still hard cock rubbing against the sensitive flesh of her stomach.</p><p>“Get ready,” Robert said. “I’m going to wreck you further.”</p><p>“Please do,” Meera said.</p><p>Robert edged his way inside her pussy as Meera’s dripping hot lips sucked him in. The crannog girl’s legs wrapped their way around Robert’s waist and held him in.</p><p>Meera arched back to allow Robert’s cock to impale her. He brought the tip of it into her before he pulled back and slammed the entire length. Meera’s pussy gobbled onto him and started to push in and out on her.</p><p>“Fucking suck my tits!” Meera moaned in Robert’s ear.</p><p>Robert’s face buried deep into Meera’s sweaty chest and started to suck on her. Her encouraging and sultry moans allowed Robert to keep pumping his spear into her. He wouldn’t give up, or let up even if she requested it. And Robert knew in the back of his mind, she wouldn’t even dare request it.</p><p>Meera ran her hands down the back and grabbed his firm ass to encourage him further. His cock stuffed into her body and prepared to mark his territory for all to see. Meera’s dripping womanhood pressed against his cock.</p><p>“Going to make me cum again,” Meera said. “Mmm, I love how you feel inside me….I bet your cum would be so good inside my tight body.”</p><p>Robert wrapped his mouth around one of her tits and started to suck on it. Meera closed her eyes and started to enjoy the ride, in more ways than one.</p><p>“Go ahead, my King, fill me up! “Meera yelled. She nibbled and sucked on his earlobe when he did the same with her breasts. “Fill me with your cum…. shoot your essence inside my pussy. I’m yours, let me birth a child with your royal blood.”</p><p>Robert pushed himself into her with a series of hard and powerful strokes. Meera’s wet pussy closed around his thick cock and squeezed him. He held onto her hips and kept rocking his way inside her with a series of rapid-fire thrusts.</p><p>“Ooooh, yes!” Meera yelled at the top of her lungs. “Do it, put your seed inside me! Fill me up!”</p><p>The King’s natural scent coupled with the musk of their sexual actions inflamed Meera, all her inhibitions had disappeared and she was left with the most primal of desires.</p><p>“Once you experience a King’s cock, nothing else can ever compare,” Robert said. “And now, you’re mine.”</p><p>Meera’s entire body agreed she was his, as he pushed into her womb and prepared to seed her. Her nails dug into the back of his leg.</p><p>“Nothing else will feel good other than me,” Robert said. “You’re such a fine whore, and you’d look good filled with my cum.”</p><p>“Yes,” Meera said. “Pump all of your royal seed into my pussy. Bless me with your child!”</p><p>Their loins joined together as Robert pressed against her and Meera held onto him. She didn’t want him to leave and he had no intention of leaving. His bloated balls prepared to give their gift, inside her this time.</p><p>The warm paradise and willing woman with a fertile womb ahead of him caused to tense up and he fired the first shot of cum in her.</p><p>“Yes, yes!” Meera yelled, holding onto him. “Give me all of your seed….ALL OF IT! BREED ME!”</p><p>He pushed enough cum inside her to knock an entire army of crannog women up several times over. Meera could feel the warm splash of cum shoot through her body. Meera’s wet walls held onto him and kept allowing the cum to shoot inside her body.</p><p>Meera had been stuffed full of his cum. Robert rode out their orgasms all of the way. Her pussy clenched around him all of the way.</p><p>“Mmm, your pussy feels so good,” Robert said.</p><p>Meera let out a contented sigh.</p><p>Once both had recovered sufficiently, Robert moved to one of the chairs enjoying a cup of wine while Meera moved herself into his lap. Her arms wrapped around his head and pressed his mouth to her chest in a soothing embrace.</p><p>“Your grace, my brother had received a few other visions while you spoke with my father. And I feel they will be crucial to the decisions that you make in the near future,” Meera said.</p><p>“Go on, my lady. House Reed has certainly proven its value and loyalty,” Robert answered and listened to the cryptic visions of young Jojen Reed, recounted by his lovely sister.</p><p>All the while contemplating the ways in which he would exact his vengeance upon all those that had betrayed him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Roslin Frey/Amerei "Gatehouse Ami" Frey + Mariya Darry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been experiencing a sudden surge in inspiration and managed to churn out the next few chapters rather quickly and give the finishing to the drafts of a few that I had already written.</p><p>And so I have decided to post them all at once.</p><p>If you like it, don't forget to leave kudos and comments.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                        </p><p>“Hey that’s…. not fair.”</p><p>Amerei giggled a little bit as Roslin held her in a grip so that Robert could lick her behind her left ear. She was really sensitive in that spot and the two guided her down to the ground.</p><p>“Looks like we won,” Roslin concluded as she stroked the back of Amerei’s neck. She arched her head before a smile crossed her face. “Why don’t you claim your prize, my King?”</p><p>He had met Roslin and Amerei Frey after he arrived at the Twins from Greywater Watch. Throughout his journey to the Frey keep, he kept replaying all the events and revelations of the past few days in his mind. His first instinct was to grab his hammer and start smashing the heads of every traitor in sight. However, the Reeds especially Meera helped convince him that there was a far better way to take his revenge and so he was now playing the long game.</p><p>He smiled and laughed with his traitorous friend and whore of a wife when they asked him about Lord Reed’s need to speak with him. Fortunately, the Reeds had already worked out a cover story which satisfied everyone’s curiosity.</p><p>Yet, his anger threatened to explode and he knew of only way to cool his rage down. Fortunately, the old weasel Frey was eager to please his King and so, Robert found both the lovely Frey beauties waiting for him inside his chamber later that night. Despite being Freys, both girls were quite attractive and enthusiastic in wanting to please him. So, it was not much of a surprise when old Walder asked Robert if both women could join his procession, to which the King happily agreed.</p><p>It was a slow march to Riverrun as Robert would have the caravan move along a longer winded path so that he could enjoy more time with his new playthings. Just like now, he had challenged young Amerei or <em>‘Gatehouse Ami’</em> as she was more popularly known in the Riverlands to a race while the trio were taking a walk along a secluded clearing with his guards maintaining a good distance to ensure his privacy.</p><p>The blonde vixen eagerly accepted his challenge only to have Roslin grab her from behind and hold her down while Robert easily surged ahead, winning their little contest with great ease.</p><p>And now Robert smiled as he was going to claim his prize.</p><p>Amerei shivered when Robert kissed her heatedly and ran his hands down her back and neck, before running them down her legs. The blonde closed her eyes and Roslin slowly worked off her skirt, so that the real fun could begin.</p><p>Robert kissed her as Roslin went down between Amerei’s legs. The blonde wrapped her arms tightly around Robert and felt the wind blow across her private parts, as Roslin placed her lips on Amerei’s cunt and sucked her sensitive spot. The blonde squealed in pleasure, as Roslin worked on her cunt with her mouth. She most certainly did not feel like a loser and things were about to pick up a little bit, as her blouse was stripped off.</p><p>“You seem ready to go,” Robert commented with a smile crossing his face and Amerei nodded her head, biting down on her lip. He reached forward and groped her breasts, squeezing them and causing her eyes to close as he felt her breasts up.</p><p>“Yes, always ready for you, my King,” Amerei remarked with a bright smile, as he grabbed her nipples and twirled his fingers around her and she reached forward to grab him. “May I please your cock?”</p><p>Robert smiled as Amerei stripped his breeches down. With ease, Amerei slipped his cock between her lips and gave him a deep suck, humming merrily as she slurped the huge member down between her lips. She pushed her face forward into his pelvic bone and ground her nose onto it. The blonde slurped and practically inhaled his cock as she bobbed up and down.</p><p>Robert watched her head move at great speed and her moans of pleasure were obvious, from Roslin going between Amerei’s legs and slurping and licking on her pussy. The blonde felt her hips grabbed tightly and Roslin sucked on Amerei’s cunt before she switched her motions to the hot core between her legs.</p><p>“So good, keep sucking,” Robert breathed as he watched Amerei’s eyes that were filled with lust towards him. He kept his eyes on Roslin who was going to town on Amerei below. This caused his loins to twitch and he knew that his orgasm was going to come soon.</p><p>He grabbed Amerei’s head and fucked her face fast. The blonde closed her eyes and felt his cock spear down her throat, with the blonde enclosing her throat muscles around his member. The sucking got more amazing the more Robert drilled into her throat and it was going to get only better.</p><p>Amerei slurped and sucked on his cock as Roslin went to down on her pussy. The blonde continued to milk him for all he was worth until Robert’s balls tightened and he unleashed a spurt of cum down her throat. There were several huge spurts of cum that shot down her throat and the blonde took all of it down her throat, closing her eyes as it splashed down her throat. The blonde used her fingers to stimulate him, wrapping them around his balls and rubbing them furiously as he continued to shoot his cum down her throat.</p><p>She splashed her juices on Roslin’s face at the same time. The dark-haired girl never once stopped what she was doing as she lapped everything that Amerei had to offer.</p><p>“Sounds like that tastes good,” Robert responded and Roslin pulled her face away, before she nodded. “May I?”</p><p>Robert placed his face on Amerei’s pussy and began to go to town.</p><p>“Fuck, your grace,” Amerei breathed as he ate her pussy, the blonde feeling the unmistakable pleasure of his talented tongue manipulate her core. She placed her hands on the back of his head and stroked his hair. The blonde breathed heavily and his hands found her breasts as well, playing with them.</p><p>Roslin shifted the position and removed her dress so her pussy was bared to all. She was hot and heavy and needed Robert’s cock inside her in the worst way. She bit down on her lip as she lined up his cock with her pussy and then it slid into her with ease. The dark-haired girl closed her eyes and felt it stretch her out.</p><p>“Pound me, that’s it pound me!” Roslin screamed and Robert arched his hips up and met Roslin’s hips sinking down onto him. His cock was encased in her pussy and Robert continued to match her stroke for stroke.</p><p>Amerei threw her head back and felt his tongue work into her, so she could not be too distracted by the fact that his cock was not in her pussy. She watched Roslin ride him as Robert matched her each step of the way. The tell-tale signs of an orgasm washed over her Roslin’s face.</p><p>Robert’s fleshy member sank in and out of her as Roslin ground her hips down onto it. She breathed heavily as she closed her eyes. Her warm center wrapped around him as he thrust into her and she returned fire, wrapping her tight hips around the base of his cock. The young Frey maiden rode him with a fury as she watched him eat out Amerei. The fact that he used his tongue in such a way heated Roslin up even more.</p><p>“Yes, yes, more, yes,” Roslin panted as she threw her head back and offered a long and lustful moan, before she gyrated her hips and squeezed him hard with her inner muscles. With every thrust, she milked his thrusts as much as she could.</p><p>Robert grabbed onto her hips and grabbed them, tightening his grip around them. This was her cue to go even faster and Roslin did go faster as she rose her hips up and slammed them down on his cock. She rode him, driving her hips down onto him, and sinking down onto him. She rode him with such fury that it was amazing.</p><p>“Oh, yes, oh!”</p><p>Amerei was reduced to a blabbering incoherent simpleton as his tongue worked into her center and she made smacking sounds with her lips. She reached her peak which shot her to the highest highs and crashed her down to the lowest lows. Her heart thumped against her and Robert slowed down for a second but only for a second. It was only long enough for the blonde to catch her breath before Robert rattled his tongue in her pussy once again.</p><p>The blonde clenched and his tongue worked into her like a corkscrew, with the blonde pushing herself up and riding him with all of the fury that she could. The thumping of her heart increased and she squeezed around before releasing a current of juices.</p><p>Robert thrust a few more times up, before he reached his end after a long time of fucking.</p><p>“That’s it, give me your seed, you know you want to,” Roslin panted as she breathed heavily and placed her hands on his chest, digging her nails into him. He returned fire assaulting her pussy with his hard thrusts and caused her nerve endings to shoot pleasurable fire through her body.</p><p>His balls tightened and he spurted his cum down her chambers. She used her walls to milk him and the thrusts got deeper and deeper into her. The young woman threw her head back and screamed out loud and she saw Amerei orgasm at the same time.</p><p>“We’re not finished, not by a long shot,” Roslin breathed but Amerei dove off of Robert’s face and then dive bombed between Roslin’s legs. “Oh…yes!”</p><p>Amerei licked her pussy, taking their combined juices. She slurped them with passion and desire, her heart beating against her chest. The blonde closed her eyes and took the juices into her mouth, licking them. The blonde worked into her and she felt the pleasurable sensation of Robert’s cock burying itself in between her thighs.</p><p>“You wanted, you got it” Robert grunted as he groped her breasts and pushed in and out of her.</p><p>Amerei breathed in and breathed out, feeling his hands work all over her, and he alternated between slow and long strokes and fast and stroke ones. Not that it mattered but variety was the spice of life and he sped up the actions, before nailing into her pussy. The blonde bit down on her lip and she felt her eyes glow with the pleasure and Roslin’s were doing the same.</p><p>“Fuck yeah,” she panted as the blonde lapped her pussy juices, she practiced well and this was Roslin’s reward. She locked her legs around Amerei’s head as Robert fucked the blonde doggy style.</p><p>Robert grabbed Amerei around the waist and groped her breasts before he picked up the pace. Thrust after thrust worked into her; his phallus drilled into her hungry cunt lips as it sucked up more of his cock. Juices dripped down her thighs and engulfed Robert’s cock between her thighs.</p><p>“Damn it girl, you know…so tight,” Robert panted as he pushed into her and closed his eyes, before nibbling down on her neck. This caused Amerei to coo into Roslin’s pussy which caused the dark-haired Frey to have a mind-numbing orgasm from the blonde’s oral efforts.</p><p>Amerei saw stars from that last one and her fun was far from over, the blonde indulged herself more in Roslin’s pussy. It had a taste that was to die for, just like Robert’s cock spearing into her from behind. Her inner walls tightened around her.</p><p>“So tight, so tight,” Robert panted as she seemed to get tighter around him, milking his prick as he thrust into her and then pulled out of her, before slamming back into her. The blue-eyed King picked up his pace even more for the final stretch of the reward.</p><p>“She wants your cum, I think,” Roslin breathed, flickering her tongue and then running her tongue down her fingers, sucking them eagerly and then greedily. The dark-haired girl panted heavily and ran her hands down her body.</p><p>Robert thrust into the final stretch and rammed into her, going deeper into her. Robert knew what was about to happen, he knew that he was going to keep working into her, and he closed his eyes, feeling the rush come.</p><p>Amerei gave another shrieking orgasm and he shot his load into her. His orgasm splashed her walls with his cum. Robert kept plowing into Amerei from behind and she squeezed him lustfully, before he popped off his load into her. The blonde panted heavily and he concluded their orgasm.</p><p>As both his paramours were cleaning themselves off, Robert found himself admiring Amerei’s naked form.</p><p><em>‘She is most certainly one of the most sensuous maidens that I have ever bedded. Just like her mother,’</em> Robert mused to himself.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Flashback</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The feast was on in full swing at Castle Darry and all those present within the great hall were busy singing, dancing and most importantly drinking. A young Robert Baratheon had just finished winning another round of a drinking game when he noticed Lady Mariya Darry staring at him with a lustful look in her eyes.</p><p>Robert excused himself from the table and made his way to where she was seated.</p><p>“Lord Robert, I hope that you are enjoying the feast,” Lady Mariya said to him as he took a seat next to her.</p><p>“Oh, most certainly, please convey my thanks to Lord Darry once again. I did not expect him to throw a such a lively celebration to welcome me, when my party made its way to your home on our journey to the Stormlands, seeking rest for a few days,” Robert replied.</p><p>“Well, House Darry has always been a staunch supporter of the Dragons and you are their closest living relation. It is an honor to host you,” Mariya stated as she placed her hand over Robert’s hand in a suggestive manner. “And please let me know if there is anything that I can do to make this evening most pleasant for you.”</p><p>A short while later, the door to Mariya Darry’s chamber swung open as Robert and the lady entered in. The second they stepped inside, Mariya was all over Robert, kissing the hell out of him. Robert gave as good as he got, pushing his tongue down Mariya’s throat and pushing her up against the wall. Their lips smacked together in fiery, intense passion, with neither backing down from the other.</p><p>Mariya pressed her warm mouth down onto Robert’s and kissed him again, a loud smack echoing through the room. The sensuous woman wrapped her legs around Robert’s waist and kissed him even more aggressively. Robert responded by slipping his hand underneath her dress and finding Mariya’s ass and a couple of squeezes brought out some loud moans from her.<br/>
<br/>
Mariya pulled back from him, licking her lips. She swiftly discarded Robert’s tunic and traced patterns down his muscular chest and abs. She spent a fair amount of time playing with Robert’s abs, with a smile on her face. The expression on her face increased when she leaned down and kissed him. She moved towards the bulge in his breeches and squeezed it firmly.</p><p>“Is that all for me?” Mariya asked playfully.</p><p>“Yes,” Robert responded.</p><p>Mariya smiled and slowly unbuckled Robert’s breeches, while teasing his throbbing manhood. The harder that he throbbed, the more Mariya pressed up against him. She pressed her hands and then lifted up her dress to rub her thighs against his. The groan of the friction of Mariya working back and forth against him caused Robert to almost lose it.</p><p>Robert’s manhood soon popped out into full view and Mariya came down to greet the swollen head with a kiss. She gripped it tightly and then sprung it back, allowing it to swing. She smiled at the visual of the thick, throbbing manhood swaying from side to side.</p><p>Mariya instantly backed Robert towards the bed and licked her lips when sinking him down. She teased him, pressing the palm of her hand against him.Then Mariya stepped back a couple of inches and made sure Robert’s eyes were fixed on her. She dropped her dress to the ground, revealing her gorgeous figure, save for her small clothes.</p><p>“Ready to have some fun,” Mariya whispered hotly in his ear.</p><p>Robert knew the answer to that question and so did Mariya. The two entered a passionate make-out session, with Mariya mounting Robert, his tip rubbing against her small clothes, which were already slightly stained from the arousal, made things feel good.</p><p>“I must have you,” Robert told Mariya while cupping her covered breasts.</p><p>Robert squeezed and touched Mariya’s chest, first while covered, and then while uncovered. He rubbed his hands against her amazing breasts, nipples standing up straight. The amazing friction created was second to none. Robert leaned in and slipped her nipple into his mouth, sucking on it extremely hard.</p><p>Mariya’s eyes flashed over, the second Robert was sucking on her nipples. She never had her breasts sucked like this, and at this moment, Mariya just lost herself into the pleasure that Robert was giving her.</p><p>“That’s it, Robert,” Mariya breathed. “Don’t stop… please don’t stop.”</p><p>The ploughman’s daughter was on top of him, but Robert was the one in control. Mariya just ground against him, not being able to slip out of her remaining small clothes and slip Robert inside of her fast enough.</p><p>The thickness underneath her made Mariya breath in and breath out. Yes, there was so much pleasure, that was almost obscene how much it hurt. Mariya rotated her hips down across Robert’s manhood, easing closer towards him, so close and yet so far. She almost dropped down onto him.</p><p>Mariya’s wet mound pushed against him. Her pubic hair rubbed against his swollen manhood, the closer she came to pushing down onto him. Mariya tilted her head back and moaned ever so slightly.</p><p>“I’m ready to ride, my stag,” Mariya said.</p><p>Robert leaned in and grabbed Mariya’s chest. His balls ached the moment Mariya dropped down onto him.</p><p>Inch by inch, Robert’s manhood stuffed inside of her. Mariya leaned back, rubbing herself all over Robert, and taking him deep inside of her. The sounds of flesh smacking against each other echoed. Mariya touched her breasts and made Robert gaze onto her with lust.</p><p>“Mmm, you like it don’t you?” Mariya asked. “You like the way that I touch my tits, when I bounce on that big beautiful cock of yours, don’t you? You like the way that I milk that monster….and I’m going to get every last drop of cum out of these big beautiful balls. You can’t resist the pull of my nice...tight...walls...can you?”</p><p>She smiled down onto her, his manhood making her wet as hell, while bouncing higher, faster, and with more intensity up and down on him.</p><p>She clamped down tighter around Robert’s cock, forming a very nice and very elegant seal around his manhood. She breathed in, chewing on her lower lip, before sliding all the way down onto him. This was simply the best, to feel him inside of her body.</p><p>And Robert could not disagree with her. Her wet cunt slapped down onto him as Robert put his hands on her hips and made her slam down onto him faster.</p><p>She was now under the control of the young storm lord. Mariya had never been dominated in such a way, and she was still riding him. But he was making her ride him faster.</p><p>Oooh, it made her feel so hot, so wet, so needed. The thrusts sped up, his body almost blurring underneath her, it got Mariya all hot and bothered.</p><p>The next move caused Robert to sit up and bury his face in between Mariya’s breasts. She closed her eyes, horny as hell and about ready to pop. Robert was sucking on her tits and making her just lose it. She put her hands on the back of his head and then slipped herself up and down on him. Mariya clamped down onto him and released him, making him groan.</p><p>“Yes!” Mariya moaned. “Suck on those tits...they’re all yours.”</p><p>Every inch of her body was extremely sinful. Robert rose up and down, his big bloated balls hitting her in all of the right places. He could feel how warm she was, how toned she was. It was amazing to be squeezed by this tight body. Not that Robert minded because he enjoyed being squeezed.</p><p>“I’m going to drain you,” Mariya purred with an aggressive clench around him.</p><p>Robert just responded by cupping Mariya’s perfect ass and squeezing it, as she bounced up and down on him, her flesh smacking down onto him.</p><p>She kissed him all over, the kisses were getting sloppier and more aggressive. Mariya’s hair turned wild as she rocked up and down on Robert, squeezing him extremely hard.</p><p>After the next orgasm, Robert pulled out and turned Mariya around, bending her over the side of the bed. Robert locked his eyes on Mariya’s perfect rear end, a sight to behold for sure. He slid back into her, bending her over the bed when fucking the ever-living daylights out of her.</p><p>This man, this man, oh Mariya could not even register a coherent thought which was not endless babbling. He slowed down just enough to make her feel every single burning moment of her approaching orgasm. And then, the moment that he had Mariya on the ropes, he pushed back, slamming back into her again. His big swinging balls hit Mariya on the thighs and made her scream for more.</p><p>“I don’t care how long this takes!” Mariya said.</p><p>“Good,” Robert told her. “Because I’m in for this for the long haul.”</p><p>He stroked her body; it was divine and worthy of worship. Robert kissed down the back of her neck and made her just explode into molten pleasure. He twitched in excitement, feeling her tight pussy, and then her even tighter ass was in his hands.</p><p>A single finger slipped back into there, teasing Mariya’s hole briefly to gauge her reaction. Judging by the moans that she made, she did not mind at the slightest, causing Robert to quicken his pace and stuff Mariya further, sending her to the edge.</p><p>“You have to be slowing down soon,” Mariya said.</p><p>“I’ve always outlasted all my partners,” Robert grunted.</p><p>Robert’s challenging statement heightened Mariya’s desire. She had always prided herself as being better than others in the carnal passions. And now she was determined to prove herself against the Baratheon Lord.</p><p>She could see his huge balls slapping down onto her thighs, and knew that he was getting ever so close to popping. Mariya clutched the edge of the bed, and let out another moan from what Robert was doing to her.</p><p>Moments passed before now they were back in the center of the bed. Mariya’s legs balanced on Robert’s shoulders and he used her legs for more pushing power, slamming as aggressively inside of her as one could go. His big bloated balls slapped down against her body, her thighs receiving a hell of a great pounding. Mariya closed her eyes and moaned, tightening up around him.</p><p>“You’re really built to go a long time,” Mariya breathed for him. “Oooh, forever...fuck me forever!”</p><p>Robert obliged Mariya’s passionate desire, slamming deep inside of her body. He could go for an extremely long time, driving deep into her body.</p><p>Forever was a long time, but being buried all night long inside of Mariya’s perfect pussy, there were far worse ways to spend his time. Robert slid his fingers against her nipples and tugged on them. Mariya snapped up, moaning and squirming on, using her legs to encourage Robert to go forward.</p><p>The body writhing underneath him was simply amazing and Robert edged himself closer inside of Mariya. Her pussy just called for him, begging for all of his seed to be spurted inside of her. Robert was willing to give her everything that she wanted.</p><p>Mariya closed her eyes, clamping down onto him. She squeezed against him and made an honest attempt to milk every single last drop of seed out of him. Robert was a master at fucking.</p><p>They moved into a couple of different positions. Mariya was now where she wanted to be, using the headboard for leverage when she bounced up and down onto Robert. Her magnificent breasts swayed, gushing with sweat which matched her walls.</p><p>“I’ve lost track of how many times I’ve made you cum,” Robert told her.</p><p>“But, I haven’t yet...that seems like poor form,” Mariya slurred.</p><p>She was drunk off of sex, which to be fair, there were worse things to be drunk off of. Her tight walls gripped onto Robert. She sensed he was slowly breaking, slowly not being able to hold back. If Mariya could get the seed out of him, that would be great.</p><p>“You know you want to cum inside of my tight pussy,” Mariya breathed in his ear. “And I know you do as well…. firing that hot cum deep inside of my warm pussy...mmm...wouldn’t that feel so nice? Wouldn’t that feel so hot? Empty those big balls inside of me.”</p><p>Her inner walls tightened around Robert and made him groan out in pleasure. Robert touched her chest for a second and Mariya rocked back. He edged her by tugging on her nipples and making Mariya just gush down his cock. She breathed in and out, carnal hunger surging through her body.</p><p>“Cum for me again,” Robert grunted.</p><p>Mariya bounced down faster on him as she was determined to make them both cum together this time.</p><p>Robert smiled as she became more aggressive, including rubbing her body over his when she rode him. It was true, the tension inside of his loins threatened to burst. However, Robert would hold back as long as possible, to make sure it was the best for both of them.</p><p>Mariya hung off the side of the bed when Robert reversed their positions. She put her hands on the floor and wrapped her legs tighter around him for balance. Robert sped up, repeating driving inside of her body. His big balls slapped down against her thighs and sent a rush of pleasure through her body. Mariya breathed and tightened down onto him again, milking his pulsing cock.</p><p>“Yes,” Mariya moaned. “Cum for me...please.”</p><p>Robert just smiled and planted his thick, pulsing cock inside of her. He was getting close, but the storm lord intended to make this count for every moment. Mariya hung off of the bed, moaning deeply the further Robert pushed into her. He edged himself closer towards her.</p><p>His balls were fit to burst and Mariya’s clenching pussy threatened to claim every single last drop. Robert pulled Mariya back onto the bed, so they could look into each other’s eyes when they cum together. The lovers enjoyed the closeness they felt, practically burying themselves into each other.</p><p>Finally, upon Mariya’s most intense orgasm, she could feel a burst of warm fluids rush up inside of her. The blast increased in volume the harder that he pumped into her. She could not believe balls, even as big as Robert’s, could hold that much seed and yet, here they were.</p><p>Mariya rocked up and down on Robert, with Robert milking her breasts in time of her bounces. Robert’s hands were where they needed to be and made Mariya just break out into a fit of pleasurable desire. He squeezed her nipples and made her pant with pleasure. Horny and endless pleasure, her entire body just threatening to give way to what he was doing.</p><p>“Cum for me,” Robert hissed at her.</p><p>“Yes,” Mariya agreed. “YES!”</p><p>Mariya clamped down onto him, saturating him with her juices, allowing Robert to pump more of his seed inside of her.</p><p>Robert clamped down onto Mariya’s ass to rock her up and down for a little bit longer, right before he eased off, before collapsing down onto him.</p><p>With a wicked smile, the sweet sensation of release having finally greeted him. Robert leaned in closer towards Mariya, cupping her face and leaning to look into her eyes. She understood his hint and turned, getting on all fours. She looked over at Robert with a smouldering look, inviting him to screw her brains out again.</p><p>Robert was hard once again and he pushed inside of Mariya and began to thrust into her, fucking her doggy style. The view of her bouncing ass while he plunged inside her, fueled his desires as the duo spent the rest of the night engaged in exploring the depths of carnal pleasure.</p><p>
  <strong>End of Flashback</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Talisa Maegyr/Dacey Mormont</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                              </p><p>Robert was seated inside his pavilion, admiring the Volantene beauty as she moved around barefoot, dressed in a light blue dress paired with a pair of tight dark breeches. She was demonstrating to Robert the different warm up poses that Essosi archers used to prepare themselves before wielding their bows.</p><p>And Robert had to admit that she put on a great show as her flexible body caused his breeches to tighten ever so more.</p><p>After his arrival at Riverrun, Robert learned of Lord Hoster’s failing health and his desire to see his heir, Ser Edmure wed before he passed from this world. Deciding to exploit this opportunity, Robert suggested a match between Edmure and Roslin Frey. Though the Trouts were wary of letting a Frey become the next Lady of Riverrun, they eventually consented in order to appease her prickly father who constantly felt slighted by his liege lord.</p><p>Edmure on the other hand managed to voice some feeble protest but was quickly silenced by his father. And after receiving a late-night visit from both Roslin and Amerei in his chambers, happily consented to the marriage. The foolish knight even organized a hunt to celebrate his upcoming nuptials and personally thank the King for arranging such a great match.</p><p>Little did Edmure or his foolish family realize that this marriage was arranged for Robert’s benefit. He needed to make preparations for the upcoming conflicts that would arise as he dealt with the traitors to his crown. Edmure Tully might have a high opinion of himself but he was an incompetent fool, easy to manipulate. With Roslin as his wife, Robert ensured that House Tully and the Riverlands in general would follow his commands and be loyal to him first and foremost.</p><p>Plus, he needed a way to reward the Frey beauties for their excellent service to him during the course of their journey.</p><p>The Stag King usually enjoyed hunts greatly but having to listen to Edmure constant prattling started to grate on his nerves and Robert was half tempted to drive his spear through the fool’s back, just to shut him up. Fortunately, the Gods heard his prayer and Edmure feel off his horse, spraining his ankle badly while they were pursuing a buck across the woods.</p><p>As they were quite far from Riverrun, the guards were sent to fetch a local healer from the nearby villages to tend to Edmure’s injury.</p><p>When Robert laid eyes upon the healer, he gave thanks to the Gods yet again. Instead of some old crone or doddery old man, the guards returned with an exotic beauty who introduced herself as Talisa Maegyr.</p><p>Later on, Robert learned that Talisa hailed from Volantis and was the daughter of one of the Triarchs of the city who had been banished from her family home after refusing to obey her father’s commands in regards to her marriage. The young girl had a keen knowledge of the healing arts and had made her way to Westeros while traveling across the free cities.</p><p>The exotic beauty had already stirred Robert’s interest but when he learned that the sigil of her family was the Tiger, he immediately recalled one of the vague prophecies from Jojen Reed which stated that the Tiger would be an ally to his cause. And thus, invited Lady Maegyr to dine with him after she finished tending to Edmure’s injury.</p><p>Over the course of the meal, Robert noted that while Talisa enjoyed her work as a healer, she also longed for the luxuries and comforts that a woman of her high birth was accustomed to. Making Robert’s seduction of her all the easier. However, Robert was surprised to learn that Talisa’s arrival in the Riverlands was not mere co-incidence but the result of cryptic advice that the young healer received from a Red Priestess in Volantis.</p><p>“The Stag near the river shall be your salvation and you will receive great rewards for your service and devotion,” Talisa recounted to him, while narrating her meeting with the High Priestess of Volantis prior to her departure from the city.</p><p><em>‘The Old Gods send me prophecies through the Reeds and now the Fire God from across the seas is apparently aiding my cause as well. Just what the fuck are the Gods playing at,’</em> Robert mused to himself.</p><p>His musing was cut short as he peered at Talisa’s lovely body performing the twisting exercises. Robert had invited her to join their hunt stating that they might have need for her services. When he offered to teach her how to wield a bow, Talisa informed him that she had not only learned the art of archery in her homeland but was a master in it and offered to demonstrate her prowess to him. He promptly ordered his guards to fetch bows and set up a make shift target in his overly spacious pavilion.</p><p>Robert’s mind was being consumed with the desire to twist Talisa’s lovely body into some of those positions while he plunged inside of her.<br/>
<br/>
“Would you like to try it, your grace?” Talisa asked, inviting him to join her in the warm up ritual.</p><p>Robert almost bumped into the table when he rose up. It rocked underneath him while he pitifully tried to shift in order to hide the bulge in his breeches. It was a vain attempt as the eastern beauty gazed directly at his erection before turning away in a false show of modesty.</p><p>“I shall demonstrate again, please watch carefully,” Talisa said as she motioned for Robert to stand directly behind her and watch her stance, her posture as well as the way she moved. She leaned back to almost touch Robert before drawing back the bow and striking the target.</p><p>Robert positioned himself, trying to mimic Talisa’s stance. She switched places and ended up behind him, correcting his posture, causing a sharp intake of breath to come from him.</p><p>“Relax, block out all distractions,” Talisa said. “Become one with your bow, and fire.”</p><p>Robert was an expert marksman, his years of battle and hunting had ensured his skills but a devious part of his mind was enjoying the feeling of Talisa’s hands brushing over his body, adjusting his posture.</p><p>He decided to have a little fun and reared back the bow and made the shot near the edge of the target. It may have appeared that he missed the center but Robert’s aim was not directed at the target in front of him but rather the beauty behind him.</p><p>“Not bad. Again,” Talisa said while brushing against Robert’s waist.</p><p>His abs had not regained the muscular form of his youth yet but he did not have the portly belly of recent times either. Robert was quite sure that she could feel the muscle beneath the layer of fat.</p><p>“And closer,” Talisa whispered into his ear.</p><p>It seemed that Volantene beauty was having naughty thoughts of her own as she cupped his crotch through his breeches, making Robert almost lose it. Talisa firmly pressed down upon his erection while her hard nipples rubbed against his back.</p><p>Soon enough, Talisa’s hand slipped down Robert’s breeches. She did not touch his cock but the heat radiating off of her palm, coming so close to his member, very nearly broke Robert’s concentration.</p><p>As Talisa’s breath hit Robert across the back of his neck, he turned into putty in her hands. She continued to stroke him while slowly pulling them down over his hips at the same time.</p><p>Robert drew back and fired, hitting the target completely clean on.<br/>
<br/>
“Now it’s my turn to hit the target,” Talisa stated and cut right to the point as she pulled the King’s breeches down and proceeded to give him an aggressive rub down.</p><p>“And I have a nice big arrow to work with,” Talisa added as she eyed his massive member.</p><p>Robert planted a heated kiss on her lips while she wrapped her hand around his throbbing cock. Her hot body pressing against his back, her tight hand squeezing him. All of it caused Robert’s eyes to glaze over in so much pleasure, the further Talisa worked him over.</p><p>“Such hard work deserves a good reward,” Talisa said to him. “But, why just use my hand?”</p><p>Robert understood her hint and sat back down his chair as Talisa dropped to a knee to get to work. She licked his entire length while drawing out the tasting in order to make Robert feel the warmth of her tongue. Talisa also cupped Robert’s balls while licking his cock, milking them and gazing upon him with a lust filled expression burning in her eyes.</p><p>“Mmm!” Robert grunted as he entered Talisa’s mouth and it was pure paradise.</p><p>It soon became apparent that healing was not the only art that the foreign maiden was well-versed in. Robert ran his hands through Talisa’s silky black hair while her intense eyes, locked onto him as she bobbed up and down on his crotch.</p><p>Talisa let go of him, pinching the base of his cock. Robert almost went mad from the denial. She gave him a smile and turned around. Hand still wrapped around the base of his manhood, Talisa ground her ass back and forth against his erection. The circular motions she made sent flares of lust through his body as Robert groaned.</p><p>Finally, Robert jumped up off of the chair and pulled Talisa’s dress up, to expose her flat stomach and nice breasts completely. Robert rubbed his manhood all over her stomach before cupping her chest.</p><p>“Let’s see how flexible you truly are,” Robert growled in her ears.</p><p>Talisa’s breeches were the next item of clothing to be discarded as Robert took in the sight of her exposed pussy, that was dripping wet.</p><p>He wrapped his arms around her and had Talisa perform a back bend with her palms touching the floor so that her legs would spread out, revealing her tight wet hole.</p><p>Robert grabbed her legs and touched them, admiring how soft they were. He leaned down to kiss Talisa’s body, as she maintained the position. Despite Robert’s hardened cock pushing against her, Talisa never once broke that particular position.</p><p>“You foreign women are truly something else,” Robert remarked as he admired Talisa’s discipline.</p><p>With a loud roar, Robert speared into her pussy, its tightness made the pleasure rush through his body. Despite the teasing, and having balls fit to burst from the earlier foreplay, Robert did not back off from her.</p><p>“You’re so big... and you are very good with your hands,” Talisa breathed as Robert’s hands slid down her body, squeezing her breasts.</p><p>She spread her legs as far as possible to give Robert the opportunity to drive deeper into her. He went up and down at a steady rate, stuffing her pussy with as much of his hard cock as possible.</p><p>“Oooh, my King, you’re so close,” Talisa moaned. “Fuck me...harder!”</p><p>Talisa squeezed his hips to ensure that Robert would be going deeper as she pushed up against him, taking his cock into her. Her tight inner walls squeezed down upon him. Talisa’s eyes burned with lust, conveying that she was about ready to explode.</p><p>Robert pulled out for a little, allowing Talisa to turn over, getting on her hands and knees and presenting her ass for him. Robert slapping his large palms against her perfect behind as he climbed behind Talisa and kissed her from her neck, all the way down to her sweaty back.</p><p>With a sweeping motion, Robert ate Talisa out and made her close her eyes in a gasp of pleasure. The King’s tongue was just as good as his hands. Talisa experienced blistering ecstasy burning through every last inch of her body as Robert touched her and made her spring back to life.</p><p>The virile King pulled back and let Talisa get back on her feet. She pulled the two chairs far apart, putting a foot on each chair, Talisa spread her legs apart, while pressing palms down on the table. Talisa’s exposed her tight pussy and ass to Robert, giving him a heated look over her shoulder.</p><p>Robert walked over next to Talisa and pressed his hands down her body. The hot breath coming from Talisa’s only accelerated what Robert was doing. Despite his body screaming for need, for release, Robert wanted to take every single minute to explore this foreign beauty’s body.</p><p>“My King,” Talisa breathed as Robert stroked her beautiful feet, before moving down to touch her legs.</p><p>Robert enjoyed the heat of her warm body as he grinded against her body. Talisa’s body was practically screaming to be fucked and so Robert placed his hands on her hips, sliding himself back and forth down her womanhood.</p><p>As Robert entered Talisa, her silken walls grabbed onto him and clutched on his cock as tight as possible. Robert almost lost it, while sliding back and forth into Talisa, drilling her warm pussy from behind.</p><p>“You’re incredible,” Robert groaned.</p><p>Talisa was immersed in a state of pure ecstasy as Robert managed to touch all of the right spots, every time he entered in her. And her pleasure only doubled when Robert decided to thrust into her with an increased speed.</p><p>This change in position and momentum allowed him to worship her legs. So, he picked up the pace, driving up and down into Talisa. The groaning, the tightening of her muscles, made Robert just get closer and closer to the peak. The weight in his balls showed Talisa how close Robert was to exploding.</p><p>Talisa came, closing her walls down onto Robert. She registered one, primal scream of pleasure before everything in her body came undone while tightening down onto Robert. And Robert, speeding up inside of her, worked as far into her body as humanly possible.</p><p>The Red Priestess was right that she would find salvation in Westeros, Talisa thought as she enjoyed one of the lengthiest, and amazing orgasms of her life.</p><p>Robert could feel Talisa, hear her, practically smell the arousal just pumping out of her. Oh yes, Robert had her at the edge, about where he wanted her. He picked up the pace, feeling his own edge coming through. She was so close and Robert knew it would only be a matter of time before he had popped inside of Talisa’s wonderful body. He sped up, enjoying her insides. Every last moment, it felt like pure bliss.</p><p>The load which had been building up in his balls for hours finally gave way. Not that it would be any help given that Talisa squeezed and milked him, taking him deep inside of her body.</p><p>“You caused this,” Robert told her.</p><p>“I know!” Talisa managed to respond between moans.</p><p>Robert grabbed onto her, pumping deep inside of her body.</p><p>Finally, the Stag King broke himself from the Volantene beauty, allowing Talisa to crawled back onto the table, leaving a trail of cum behind her. She turned over, and spread her legs and touched her sweat-covered sweaty body. She hummed very slightly, running her fingers all over, sending a gaze at Robert that invited him inside of her, yet again.</p><p>“You Essosi women are the most insatiable vixens that I have ever come across. You want more, so soon?” Robert asked.</p><p>“Mmm, yes,” Talisa said. “Let’s see if the Stag can tame the Tigress.”</p><p>Talisa spread her legs as Robert felt recharged upon hearing her challenging words. He climbed onto Talisa and kissed her body before taking yet another plunge inside of her tight body.</p><p>Sometime later, Talisa bounced up and down on Robert, her legs elevated on his shoulder so he could suck her toes and kiss the back of her legs. She lost track of the number of orgasms Robert gave her. Only, that she had been drenched in sweat and her own juices. Along with a tiny bit of drool coming from her mouth and some dried up cum on her face after Robert painted it during one of her sessions.</p><p>Robert succumbed to Talisa’s tightening muscles one more time. Only the third time compared to her dozens, and Robert reloaded his shots just as quickly as he fired them off.</p><p>“That was amazing,” Talisa breathed. “I can’t get enough of your big beautiful cock.”</p><p>“The Gods certainly know that I never can,” Dacey Mormont said as she slipped into the tent.</p><p>Talisa and Robert turned towards her. She gave them a knowing smile while pacing towards them, hands firmly pressed on her hips.</p><p>“How long have you been there?” Robert asked.</p><p>“Long enough,” Dacey said.</p><p>“Your grace, please allow me to serve you as well. I can’t have let the women of Westeros be shamed by a foreigner,” Dacey said as she gave them both a look.</p><p>Talisa smirked in response and slid off Robert’s lap, eager to see what Dacey would do.</p><p>Dacey dropped to her knees, and promptly took Robert into her mouth, sucking the juices which Talisa left behind. She made sure to put on quite the show, loudly slurping Robert while deepthroating him with feverish worship.</p><p>Robert closed his eyes, as the amazing, and very kinky She-Bear, sucked him extremely hard, taking the juices as deep into her mouth as possible. Ever since their first night together, Dacey had transformed into a wanton harlot who now came to his bed, not due to some arrangement made for the benefit of her house but solely for the carnal pleasure that only Robert could give her.</p><p>Robert caught a glimpse of Talisa fingering herself as she watched Dacey’s work. The edging started, and would not stop under any circumstances. Dacey locked eyes with Talisa, who smiled in response.</p><p>After withdrawing from Robert, and leaving him with a massive, dripping wet hard on, Dacey slid onto the table right next to Talisa. She pressed her hands onto Talisa, with a predatory smile on her face.</p><p>Soon enough, Talisa and Dacey entered an extremely passionate kiss with Talisa.</p><p>“You are insatiable, my lady,” Robert whispered in Dacey’s ear.</p><p>Dacey did not reply, on account of being too busy with Talisa’s mouth and molesting the young woman with her tongue. Talisa placed her hand onto the back of Dacey’s head, to deepen the kiss as much as humanly possible. Their mouths pressed together, with a long hot make out session following.</p><p>Robert undid Dacey’s breeches and exposed her lower body towards him. As willing and ready as ever, Robert could feel the evidence Dacey enjoyed that session rather well. And it only got worse, when Robert pressed himself against Dacey.</p><p>Dacey’s body sandwiched between Robert and Talisa. Not that she minded. The thick piece of meat sliding up against her entrance, oh Dacey almost lost herself in all pleasure. She hated to have it end any time soon.</p><p>Finally, Robert took the plunge with Dacey stretching out her body while plunging inside. The familiar and welcome enveloping of Dacey around him sent Robert into waves of pleasure as he rose up and rose out.</p><p>He slid up and down on them, making her cry out in pleasure as he played with Dacey’s toned legs.</p><p>Dacey slid down Talisa’s body so she could taste the gift Robert left behind. The first touch of Dacey’s tongue sent an obvious jolt of pleasure through Talisa.</p><p>The faster Robert drove himself into her, the more pleasure she felt while Dacey had been quicker, tightening around him, and releasing her pleasure into one orgasm. Robert slowed down just long enough to ride the orgasm out.</p><p>After a certain amount of time, he leaned forward.</p><p>“It would only be fair for Talisa to taste you too, wouldn’t it?”</p><p>Understanding what the King had in mind and what he had in store for Talisa, Dacey relinquished Robert from her inner walls. Walking over, Robert positioned his thick cock against Talisa’s mouth, spreading her warm lips. He grabbed onto Talisa’s hair, and pushed deep into her mouth and thrusted away.</p><p>Talisa enjoyed the taste which Dacey left behind. It was so sweet and sinful, and she hoped to directly get a chance to eat Dacey’s pussy. Robert giving her a second hand sample by forcing his way into her mouth was a good enough substitute. Talisa’s eyes watered from how vigorously he pumped inside of her mouth.</p><p>Dacey finally rose up from enjoying Talisa to get a pretty good and close look at the vigorous throat-fucking session that Robert was giving Talisa. He put his hands on either side of her head and pumped as deep inside of her mouth as humanly possible while his balls slapped against her chin.</p><p>“You should pace yourself, my King,” Dacey suggested.</p><p>“Of course,” Robert answered.</p><p>Dacey gave his manhood a gentle caress when Talisa released it from her tight core. She laid down on the table, legs spread for Robert.</p><p>Robert readied himself to enter Dacey and ravish her body. Her legs wrapped around him, tight, when she squeezed him. Screaming for more, getting so much more than she could handle as he entered Dacey and made her cry out in pleasure.</p><p>Dacey raked her nails down Robert’s body. Robert’s continuous martial training had helped him to shed a lot more of his fat and he was close to regaining his peak physical form, and Dacey could not wait to enjoy it even more.</p><p>She breathed deep into Robert’s ear, the faster he plowed inside of her. The harder that he worked Dacey’s body, the more she enjoyed being stuffed completely to the brim by Robert’s thick, engorged cock.</p><p>“Robert,” Dacey breathed as she sent a steamy look towards Talisa and then back at Robert.</p><p>Both of them understood Dacey’s intent. Talisa turned around and climbed onto Dacey’s face. She buried Dacey face-first into her thighs and Dacey opened her mouth to slurp on her. Talisa could feel Dacey’s warm tongue, hot mouth, working over her. While Robert put his hands on Talisa’s back briefly, to play with her ass. He pulled it off to enjoy Dacey’s legs, and then switched back to Talisa’s ass.</p><p>Sometimes, a man longed for more than a couple of hands, and this was one of those times. Yet, Robert made do with what he had and the two women enjoyed Robert’s tender, but dominate, stroking.</p><p>Dacey squeezed Robert’s backside with the bottoms of her feet, to allow him to slide deeper inside of her. His balls swinging back and forth, striking her at all of the right spots sent a flare of pleasure just dancing through Dacey. She clamped down onto Robert and released him, humming in delight.</p><p>“Oh, Dacey, you’re amazing,” Robert grunted. “I can’t get enough of you.”</p><p>Dacey just smiled and enjoyed Talisa’s tasty core, which squirted her tasty juices into her mouth. The faster Dacey turned her tongue, the more Talisa moaned out.</p><p>Suddenly, they all switched positions. Talisa was on her hands and knees while Dacey climbed up behind her, touching her body. Robert climbed up behind Dacey, and shoved his length inside of her, while also slapping his balls against Talisa. It gave her enough stimulation, and Robert took care of the rest of it by touching Talisa’s hot, smouldering core with his fingers.</p><p>Almost as if he had been fucking both women at once. And it was really the case. Robert thrust as deep into Dacey while finger banging Talisa as their cries merged through the air.</p><p>Dacey always felt so full when Robert entered her as he knew all of her spots. The King had been her first and at moments like these she thanked the Gods for blessing her with him as a lover. Dacey’s orgasm creeped up through her body while the heat spread through every inch of her body as Robert’s very skilled hands pressed against her.</p><p>“Think you might lose it?” Robert asked.<br/>
<br/>
“There’s no thinking about it,” Dacey panted before kissing Talisa against her back.</p><p>Talisa did not have any coherent thoughts as both Robert and Dacey played with her body while Robert continued to pound away at Dacey. Every dozen or so thrusts, Robert touched Talisa’s wet folds with his tip, before pulling out and hammering away at Dacey some more. In such a way which she had been driven completely mad for lust.</p><p>“Ooooh!” Talisa cried out in endless passion.</p><p>Robert just broke out in a smile and kept with the thrusting, using both of their bodies and causing them to almost break. Talisa’s walls squeezed down onto his fingers just as much as Dacey’s squeezed down on his thrusting organ. Both women in a state of orgasm brought Robert closer towards his and the weight of his balls almost grew painful.</p><p>Yet, Robert pressed up and rocked even further back. He wanted both of them, both of them to cry out in pleasure. Robert filled Dacey and Talisa’s bodies with countless orgasms. He enjoyed the two gorgeous women, sending them over the edge with fits of constant pleasure.</p><p>They cried out with pleasure dancing through their bodies. And that pleasure went through Robert as well. His balls slapping against them, it made a loud sound. Loud cracks of Robert’s weighty testicles just pushing against one of their tight cores and another tight core. He trusted away until finally something had to give.</p><p>Robert broke and filled up Dacey with an endless orgasm. After Talisa had gotten a few of Robert’s loads tonight, it was only fair that Robert shared his blessing with the loyal warrior maiden of Bear Isle and thrusted away at Dacey.</p><p>Dacey let out all of her passions in a scream which only made Talisa achieve her release one more time. Long after Robert finished filling Dacey and pulled out, Talisa and Dacey pressed against each other, their pussies scissoring together.</p><p>To give some physical stimulation to this visual sight, Dacey used her hands to bring Robert to full length one more time while scissoring Talisa. And the trio were soon enjoying each other for the rest of the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you like it, don't forget to leave kudos and comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Melisandre of Asshai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                           </p>
<p>Harrenhal was not just the largest castle in Westeros but also had been the sight of many significant historic events that had shaped the realm over the centuries. Be it the destruction of House Hoare by dragonfire, the legendary duel of dragons between the Rogue Prince and Aemond Targaryen during the Dance or even Rhaegar’s scandalous actions during Lord Whent’s tourney, this castle had witnessed many crucial moments in time.</p>
<p>And now once again, this ancient fortress would be the place where Robert would not only begin to enact the plans for his vengeance against the ones who betrayed him. But also receive the boons and blessings of the Gods themselves.</p>
<p>Robert watched the Red Priestess move around bonfire that burned brightly at the center of a clearing on the Isle of Faces, while they were surrounded by several weirwoods on all sides. As the foreign priestess chanted her words, the clearing seemed to radiate with a strange power. It made for surreal scene that could send goosebumps along one’s skin as Robert recalled the events that led him here to this moment.</p>
<p>After Edmure’s wedding, Robert’s caravan had departed from Riverrun after the King had made sure to instruct both Roslin and Amerei in what he required from them. Both women had assured him that they would not fail him and pledged their loyalty once again in the way that he preferred the most.</p>
<p>Robert had decided to visit Harrenhall to contemplate his next moves and was pleasantly surprised to be greeted by the Lady Melissandre. He had tales of the foreign Red Priestess who had arrived at Dragonstone, preaching of her God. The fact that his rigid and dour brother, Stannis, had welcomed her into his castle was intriguing enough. But after laying eyes on the fiery beauty, Robert suspected that perhaps his dutiful brother did have something in common with him after all.</p>
<p>His newest mistress and recently appointed personal physician, Lady Talisa had informed him of all that she knew about the Red Priestesses and their God, R’hllor who was worshiped extensively around Essos. And so, when the Priestess requested an audience with him, he granted it in order to sate his curiosity and perhaps his lust as well.</p>
<p>“Your grace, I thank you for granting me this audience,” Lady Melisandre said as she bowed before him in his chambers.</p>
<p>“No thanks are necessary, my lady. To be honest, I’ve heard quite a few intriguing tales about you since your arrival at Dragonstone,” Robert said. “Besides, any woman who managed to charm my stick in the mud of a brother must be quite interesting. Especially, a Priestess from the other side of the Narrow Sea.”</p>
<p>“Neither me nor my siblings have ever been too devout in matters of religion and worship,” Robert stated casually. “However, recent events have forced me to realize that perhaps there are greater forces at work in the world than just the machinations and schemes of men.”</p>
<p>“You are correct. I’m certain that your encounter with the servants of the Northern Gods has played a part in piquing your curiosity in such matters,” Melisandre said, causing surprise to flash across Robert’s features.</p>
<p>Before Robert could voice his queries, the Red Woman launched into a fantastical tale of receiving visions from her God in the flames, instructing her to journey across the Narrow Sea to aid his chosen champion.</p>
<p>“After arriving on Dragonstone, I had first believed Lord Stannis to be the Lord’s chosen but soon enough the visions became clearer and I realized that it was you and not your brother that I must serve,” Melisandre said in a passionate voice.</p>
<p>“However, my time at Dragonstone was not pointless or wasted as the Lord guided me in collecting certain objects and knowledge that will be of great aid to you in your quest.”</p>
<p>The Red Priestess went onto elaborate about the various visions that she had witnessed in her fires and the significance of all the events to come. By the end of it, Robert was convinced that both the Reeds and the Red Woman were telling the truth in regards to his destiny.</p>
<p>And thus, he had journeyed with Priestess to the Isle of the Faces, making sure to take a small but trusted group of guards along with them. However, his guards were left back at the banks of the Gods Eye while he along with the Priestess made his way to the Isle by themselves in a small row boat.</p>
<p>Melisandre had explained that the ritual she was about to perform would endow Robert with gifts and powers from both R’hllor and the Old Gods. She had learned of this ritual after Robert had shown her the mysterious tome gifted by Lord Reed to him before his departure. The book was written in a language that was a mix of the Old Tongue and High Valyrian and if Lord Reed’s tales were to be believed, it had been penned by Garth the Greenhand himself, the legendary first High King of Westeros.</p>
<p>“This tome is the missing piece to the sacred texts of R’hllor that only the most devout of his servants are privy to, at the High Temple of Volantis,” Melisandre said excitedly. “Further proof, that you have been chosen by the Gods themselves.”</p>
<p>Melisandre had requested a few drops of his blood to add the concoction that she had been preparing using ingredients like the wood and leaves of the weirwood along with grinded dragon bones collected from the graveyard of fallen dragons on Dragonstone.</p>
<p>As soon as the contents of the mixture were fed to the flames, the fire rose higher and a strange energy began to fill the clearing before it was pooled into Robert’s being.</p>
<p>The feeling was indescribable as Robert felt like his entire body was on fire while lightning coursed through his veins. It was like he was being born again. His mind was flooded with knowledge and visions that he could barely comprehend.</p>
<p>But one thing was clear, his next war would be fought using magic and his bedroom skills more than swords and arrows as images of several past and future encounters flashed in his mind’s eye.</p>
<p>And the Red Priestess would be the first woman to be claimed by the recently anointed champion of the Gods.</p>
<p>It was a draining ritual in some respects but Robert was both ready and eager to claim the Red Woman. Plus, she was a potential asset that would be very useful in the future, in more than one way.</p>
<p>Flexing his new powers, Robert shot a wave of energy from the palm of his hands that enveloped the foreign Priestess causing her robes to burn away. The glow of energy soon faded away to reveal a curtain of dark red hair along with a glowing pair of vibrant blood red eyes. A pair of luscious round breasts was next on the visual buffet that was Melisandre’s body and Robert continued to eye her from top to bottom, locking onto even more of her shapely body. The Stag King was quite pleased with what she had to offer, her flat stomach, toned legs, along with a shapely ass. She had the perfect hour glass figure and was extremely beautiful.</p>
<p>“My lord,” Melisandre stated as her eyes glowed.</p>
<p>“You’re mine now and you shall serve me,” Robert told her as he cupped her chin.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, yes,” Melisandre breathed as she dropped down to her knees. She was not wasting any time; she was eager to serve her Lord’s chosen.</p>
<p>“Let’s start…. down here,” Melisandre said as she undid Robert’s breeches before she began to fish out his manhood with a wide grin plastered over her face.</p>
<p>Melisandre grabbed Robert’s cock in her slender hand and began to stroke it up and down until it reached full mast. She kept her eyes locked onto the divine instrument, drool appearing from her mouth and she could not wait to have this in her mouth. For now, she settled with using her tongue to work him over.</p>
<p>Robert watched her lick her tongue but he grabbed her head and lined his cock up with it. Melisandre got the hint straight away and speared herself down onto his member.</p>
<p>Robert closed his eyes as pleasure washed over him as his member worked down her throat. He could hardly believe that such an undercurrent of pleasure was working over him. Her mouth sucked his cock and her hand snaked around, working over his balls which throbbed with the motions that she worked it over. The Red Priestess kept up the pace, using her nose to rub down onto his pelvic bone.</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s…. that’s amazing,”  Robert told her as he grabbed the back of her head and coaxed her mouth onto him. “That’s it, suck me off, show me what a slut you are.”</p>
<p>Melisandre’s mouth bobbed up and down onto his throbbing cock as Robert pushed himself back against the wall and felt her talented mouth work him over. The Priestess was amazing at what she did; she slurped and bobbed up and down on him. Robert continued to push into her mouth as she continued the magnificent blowjob.</p>
<p>Robert decided that after a few minutes of deep cock sucking, it was time for him to sample the treats that rested between her thighs and ran his fingers down between her nubile thighs. The Red Woman closed her eyes and felt him work down her lips, trying to collect her dripping juices.</p>
<p>She sucked him even harder as Robert played with her pussy.</p>
<p>The sounds of her mouth slurping his cock was amazing and Robert ran his hands all over her body, feeling every single part of it, using his hands to stimulate her arousal. He was really going to take all that she had to offer and then some.</p>
<p>After a while, she slid up and Robert moved her over to a bed of thick moss and grass under the shade of large weirwood located at the edge of the clearing.</p>
<p>Melisandre turned over and got on her hands and knees before she wiggled her ass enticingly at him. “Come and get it, my King.”</p>
<p>Robert was not about to turn down an invitation that was so inviting. He grabbed her hips around with his hands and squeezed her supple ass before he lined up with her. His cock was aimed towards her center and then he plunged into her.</p>
<p>Melisandre felt the amazing sensations of his cock plunging into her center and she grabbed onto the shoots of grass, pushing herself back as he rode into her. The Priestess was feeling up to the challenge as he continued to keep going into her.</p>
<p>The strokes were slow and tender, making her body tingle with the pleasures of what it was like for a man to make love to a woman as the King’s hands roamed over her body.</p>
<p>“Oh you’re…. you’re the real thing, oh keep it up, you’re so great,” Melisandre moaned as she clenched around him tightly as his cock took a steady motion into her centre. The woman tightened around him with her walls as Robert pushed back and kept spearing into her centre.</p>
<p>Robert felt amazing as her tight walls hugged around his probing cock as he pushed in and out of her. The lusty King continued to use his manly tool to work a steady path around her.</p>
<p>“Oh so wet, this is a divine pussy,” Robert told her as he cupped her breasts and continued to thrust into her from behind.</p>
<p>“Yes, I know, yours, it’s your divine pussy,” Melisandre panted as she clutched onto the ground and bit down onto her lip as Robert thrusted into her tight centre.</p>
<p>He drove her to another orgasm and Melisandre’s body and mind were consumed by the need for even more. Her pussy burned as she thought about the promise of having even more and she clenched around Robert’s cock as he continued to hammer into her from behind.</p>
<p>“Oh Robert, give me more, that’s it, fuck me harder!” Melisandre breathed as she wrapped around her. “Make me yours, mighty King!”</p>
<p>Robert grabbed her around the waist and used his cock to slam deeper and deeper into her womanly depths. He was going to bring her to the brink of her passions and he sped up the thrusts into her.</p>
<p>Melisandre was screaming out loud as her tight centre was being drilled by the stampeding cock that worked into her. The King continued to plunge into her sopping wet centre and he reached over, to capture one of her tits in his hand as he squeezed it. The red head screamed out loud as his thick cock continued to violate her in the best way possible.</p>
<p>“More, more, more, please, more!” Melisandre shrieked as she worked around him. Her tight cunt tightened even more around him. He was being milked by her thrusts and Robert kept up the heat as he continued to work into her.</p>
<p>Melisandre was biting down on her lip as Robert worked into her from behind, taking a few moments to really take her to town. He was going to make her his in every way.</p>
<p>“Another bitch, another ass to claim,” Robert growled as he bit down on her ear which caused her even more pleasure.</p>
<p>“Yes, take my ass, take it, take it with your big cock!” Melisandre yelled.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m going to take your ass alright, it’s mine,” Robert commented as he grabbed Melisandre around the tight ass.</p>
<p>He speared his throbbing cock into her ass and she closed her eyes before she screamed with even more passion. Robert took Melisandre’s ass with a series of rapid-fire thrusts as he continued to pummel into her.</p>
<p>Melisandre tried to play with herself but she could not for her hands were now bound behind her back. She did not know how Robert did it in the midst of having sex; all that she knew was that he did it and now that she was at his mercy, it was all that she could do to keep from screaming to the high heavens. She bit down on her lip before her screams continued to escalate.</p>
<p>“TAKE THIS ASS!” Melisandre exclaimed in pleasure.</p>
<p>Robert smiled as he did just that, he took her ass, he pounded it for everything that it was worth. He was going to take down.</p>
<p>“You’re my little anal slut, aren’t you?” Robert growled in her ear.</p>
<p>Melisandre nodded furiously as she bit down on her lip to muffle the pleasure before she decided to let it all hang out because it felt so good. Twelve inches of divine and royal meat was now being rammed into her ass.</p>
<p>Robert rubbed his thumb against her smooth mound, sending jolts of magical and sexually energy into her molten core which caused her to lose sense of herself. Melisandre bit down on her mouth and screamed to the highest heavens. There were more screams that rattled through her as the King kept up the pace slamming into her ass harder and harder.</p>
<p>Robert was having the time of his life with his cock rammed up into her tight ass but he wanted to pick things up and finish inside her.</p>
<p>Melisandre was flipped over, her arms and legs tied, spread-eagled on the ground. The Priestess’s eyes widened and she started to chew on her lip.</p>
<p>“I wonder if I should finish in you,” Robert remarked to Melisandre as he cupped her molten hot center, which was gushing with the juices of her arousal. “You’re going to be my loyal servant, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I will, I’m your servant, King Robert,” Melisandre told him with lust burning from her eyes and dripping from her tone. “Take me in any way you want, or every way. I want you.”</p>
<p>“I’d like you nice, wet, and hot,” Robert informed her as he ran his hand down her smooth sex.</p>
<p>“I’m…like…FUCK!” Melisandre screamed as his cock plunged into her pussy and she arched her hips as much as the restrains allowed her. His mouth worked to lavish her breasts, switching to the right breast, and then to the left breast.</p>
<p>The maelstrom of sensations was nearly too much for Melisandre to deal with, she was becoming undone with his huge cock working into her. His hands roaming her body sent the jolts of pleasure through her as well.</p>
<p>His large manhood thrust deep into her tight lips and Robert cupped her breast rather tightly as well as he continued to saw a steady path into her pussy. The tightness enveloped him as he picked up the pace. He thought that he could cum at any second if he allowed himself to be lost underneath her spell.</p>
<p>Robert corrected himself, he was not under Melisandre’s spell, she was under his, and he refused to back down as several more plunges of his cock assaulted her folds.</p>
<p>Melisandre panted, biting on her lip to the point where it would be leaving a mark. He worked his cock into her center, pushing up and down into her. The King kept thrusting into her as he worked into the homestretch.</p>
<p>Robert was about to take everything that he could manage out of her pussy, as it wrapped around his probing length. She summoned all of the strength of her dripping core to work him out but Robert was amazingly keeping up the pace. The King refused to be backed down by any means whatsoever. He kept fighting, kept pumping away at her dripping core.</p>
<p>“Please, my King , I need your seed,” Melisandre cooed as she hit another peak as she thought of Robert injecting several lines of his burning divine seed deep inside her.</p>
<p>He grabbed her thighs and kept slamming into her center, working it out until he passed through her once again.</p>
<p>The dance continued to heighten with passion as Robert smashed his lips onto hers roughly. She returned the kiss with equal vigor as he slammed into her tight center, utterly wrecking her, making her feel more pleasure that she could ever realize.</p>
<p>It was not too long before her tight walls clenched around Robert and he kept pumping deeper into her, before he fired his seed into her. His burning hot seed shot into her walls, injecting deep into her.</p>
<p>Melisandre collapsed, feeling the release of sexual fulfillment.</p>
<p>Robert slid back as he saw Melisandre sprawled on the ground, magically bound to him and gave her freshly fucked form a going over.</p>
<p><em>‘Look out women of Westeros. For now, I have become a true demon of the sheets and soon you all will belong to me.’</em> Robert mused to himself before letting out a great laugh that echoed through the clearing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you like it, don't forget to leave kudos and comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Cerenna Lannister/Wynafryd Manderly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                               </p><p>After returning from the Isle of Faces with Melisandre, Robert headed back to his chambers in Harrenhal. Power and strength were surging through his entire being as his mind was still coming to terms with all the new abilities and gifts that he had received from the Gods.</p><p>Along with great strength, stamina and virility, the Gods had blessed Robert with the knowledge and secrets of ‘<em>The Greenhand’</em> himself. Tales and legends of Old stated that not only was King Garth, the first High King of Westeros but apparently, he had fathered countless children with women from all over the continent, who would later become the founders of most the ancient noble houses.</p><p>A fanciful tale but now Robert knew that there more truth than rumor in it. Now, he possessed all the tricks and powers that King Garth once had at his command and the Demon of the Trident was eager to put them to use.</p><p>And it seemed that fates were on his side as well. For as soon as he entered his chambers, he found Cerenna Lannister dressed in a dark shift with a Lannister red cloak draped around her shoulders. The young girl promptly dropped into a curtsy upon seeing him.</p><p>“Lady Cerenna, the hour is late. What are you doing in my chambers?” Robert asked as his eyes roamed over the girl’s curvaceous figure that was poorly concealed beneath her shift.</p><p>“Don’t mind…don’t mind me, your grace” Cerenna replied a she struggled to keep her knees from trembling. “The Queen sent me here to inquire if you would join her on the morn for the morning meal.”</p><p>It was a pathetic excuse but the best that the young Lannister maiden could come up with, Robert mused to himself. Cersei had obviously sent her cousin and lady in waiting to take advantage of Robert’s impromptu nightly outing and spy upon his letters and correspondences. His treacherous Queen always overestimated her own cunning and intelligence. A trait that was prevalent among most of the Lannister brood. And one that would Robert would exploit to achieve his goals.</p><p>Unknowingly, Cersei had provided him with a useful pawn in the form of her cousin and Robert was not going to waste the opportunity.</p><p>Despite his passionate fuck with Melisandre, Robert’s carnal hunger seemed to awaken upon the sight of the luscious Lannister maiden. And the King of Westeros decided to put his new powers to the test.</p><p>Robert stepped closer towards her while exuding his magical aura and backed her against the wall. Cerenna could have tried to escape, but she didn’t want to. The young blonde found herself rooted to the spot; it was as an unseen force had taken hold of her body.</p><p>“That was very kind of my wife and I must say that you are indeed very dutiful to promptly carry out the Queen’s commands, even at this late hour,” Robert said. “And I think that you should be rewarded for your diligence, don’t you?”</p><p>“Um, your grace?” she asked.</p><p>Robert pressed her up against the wall and caught her with an amazing kiss. She almost shoved him away, but then something seemed to snap inside of her mind. Cerenna returned the kiss with a great fervor, his tongue shoving deep into her mouth while her fingers caressed his body.</p><p>Cerenna’s breasts along with her well-toned stomach and curvy hips were revealed to Robert as he ripped off her shift.  The suddenness and surprising action nearly caused the girl’s heart to stop.</p><p>“You wanted this for a very long time, haven’t you?” Robert asked, as he felt his carnal aura completely envelope the young maiden. “Just think, of what might have happened if I didn’t catch you here, waiting for me in my chambers.”</p><p>Robert reached down and grabbed her dripping hot pussy that was exposed towards him. He pushed a finger deep inside her gushing cunt and slowly worked his way into her.</p><p>Cerenna wanted to fight and protest but she soon realized that her mind and body were consumed by inexplicable thoughts of lust and desire. It felt like she was under some sort of spell, helpless to do anything but comply to the King’s wishes.</p><p><em>‘Oh, you most certainly are but you just don’t realize it,’</em> Robert thought as he sensed Cerenna’s thoughts. This is a lot easier that I thought. Robert new powers allowed him to not only awaken feelings of lust and desire within his prey but he could stoke them to such heights that they would not be able to think of anything else, except of the pleasure that they could find only with him.</p><p>Robert slipped a second finger towards her and a third finger in succession. He would use his powers on her for now. But he was confident that she would become his willing servant before she left his chambers tonight.</p><p>“Are you feeling good?” Robert asked as he pushed his fingers deeper inside her.</p><p>Cerenna’s hot pussy clenched down around his fingers. They tickled every part of her inside and seemed to just expand, to touch her insides. She held onto Robert’s hand and pumped it closer.</p><p>Robert smiled when the beautiful blonde maiden released her juices upon his hand. He yanked a hand from her and slowly sucked his fingers dry. He looked her in the eye and flashed a not so subtle grin directly at her.</p><p>Cerenna pressed herself against the wall. Robert cupped her chin and made her look him in the eyes.</p><p>“I think it’s only fair you do something for me,” Robert whispered in her ear.</p><p>Cerenna dropped to her knees without much prompting. She would do anything for him, as her mind was consumed with the anxious desire to please the King by any means necessary. She unbuckled his breeches and tore them down. A massive throbbing cock struck her in the face. The Lannister maiden reached up and stroked the massive royal member and smiled it grew in her hand.</p><p>At court, she had often heard rumors of how well endowed the King was but now upon seeing it first hand, she realized that the truth was greater than she ever imagined.</p><p>“You’re really good at this,” Robert said to her. “But it’d feel even better to have your pretty little mouth wrapped around it.”</p><p>She agreed with the King’s assessment as the tip of Robert’s cock pushed against Cerenna’s wet lips and she eased into him. The taste of his cock caused juices to spill down and stain the carpet. Robert threaded his fingers in the back of her head and slowly started to push his manhood deep inside her.</p><p>Robert looked down at the beautiful maiden smiling in triumph as he pushed his cock into her hot mouth. She only gagged once and instead stayed the course of the hot, immense round of cock sucking.</p><p>Cerenna brought his cock into her mouth so deep, deeper than she ever managed to bring anything. Then again, there was so much thick juicy cock to suck while her soft fingers tickled Robert’s balls. The strain of cum churned up his cock and threatened to fire all the way out of his balls and down her warm and willing throat, and the harder he pumped, the more he experienced this pleasure. He rested his hands on the back of her head.</p><p><em>‘I always knew that the Lannisters were natural cock suckers. But I never knew how naturally gifted they were till now,’</em> Robert mused to himself.</p><p>The first burst of cum shot into Cerenna’s mouth. She squeezed those bloated balls and smiled as Robert pushed his warm load into her. She brought her mouth down and sucked him, trying to drain his thick, manly balls of every last drop.</p><p>Cerenna slid back and Robert wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her to her feet and gave her a look that conveyed his intent.</p><p>“On the bed,” Robert commanded and wasted little time throwing the beautiful blonde down on the bed.</p><p>Her soft and smooth thighs spread apart, dripping down. Robert walked over and placed his hands on the side of her body, and ran them up towards her breasts.</p><p>“Are you ready to take a King’s cock?” Robert asked.</p><p>Cerenna wondered what kind of stupid question that was as her pussy was aching for him. In this moment, she concluded that she was born to take this thick cock into her hot depths.</p><p>It was strange how her feelings for the King had changed within an instant. Like most members of her family including her cousin, Queen Cersei, she did not hold a high opinion of the drunk and lecherous King. And if anyone had told her that she would willingly offer herself to him without expecting any favor or boon in return, she would have called them.</p><p>So, when the Queen instructed her to use the King’s abrupt night outing to go through his correspondence and report back to her, she readily agreed. The King’s recent change in behavior and the announcement of this grand progress was as surprising to her as everyone else at court. Thus, she was eager to learn if the King had any ulterior motives behind these decisions.</p><p>With the King’s sudden appearance, Cerenna realized that she might have to use her beauty to distract him. Little did she know that the night could ever possibly end up here, with her not just in the King’s bed but her eagerness to be claimed by him.</p><p>Her musings were cut short as the tip of Robert’s thick cock touched at her sopping hot entrance. Cerenna drew in a warm breath as King Robert slipped an inch of his cock inside of her. He touched her hot moist lips and slid further inside of her, filling her up.</p><p>Surprisingly, he didn’t just ram it in, even though he could, and she would take it. Cerenna felt every single inch spreading out her legs.</p><p>“I’m sure you didn’t count on this when you snuck into my chambers to spy upon my letters, did you…. Lady Cerenna?” Robert said to her.</p><p>Cerenna only just barely registered his words as the King’s thick cock penetrated her wet centre.</p><p>“I can only guess that the Queen bid you to do so. But nonetheless, you’ve been such a naughty girl, and you know what naughty girls get, don’t you?” Robert asked. “They get a hard fucking!”</p><p>Cerenna nodded and clutched onto the side of the bed. She took his hard-throbbing cock deep inside of her body. The thrusts started slow and steady before speeding up and the increased tempo made the warmth exploded through her body.</p><p>Robert reached around and touched every single last inch of her body.</p><p>Cerenna screamed as Robert’s cock pierced her.</p><p>“MORE!” she yelled. “FASTER!”</p><p>Robert only slowed down and left her whining. He plunged into her, wanting to explore every single inch of her delightful body. Her pussy drew him in and she wanted more. Robert would give her more.</p><p>Cerenna’s screams increased as Robert filled and emptied her with a series of hard thrusts. She clutched onto the bed. Robert’s hands touched the bottom of her breasts and squeezed them. A burst of pleasure came all the way through her loins.</p><p>“Built to fuck, and born to fuck,” Robert said to her as he cupped her ass and smiled, before giving it a tight squeeze and a firm spank.</p><p>Wynafryd had made her way to the King’s chambers after learning of his return to the castle. The White Harbor maiden surmised that the King had departed to enjoy an encounter with the alluring Red Priestess out in the wild. In the brief time since she had become the King’s mistress, Wynafryd had learned that the only thing that aroused the King more than a beautiful maiden, was the chance of a risky and exciting fuck. She also knew of the King’s virility and insatiable lust and guessed that a surprise late night visit from her would be much appreciated by her.</p><p>The guards stationed at the end of the corridor from the King’s chamber permitted her entry without issue, knowing of her relationship with the King. Her guess about the King’s appetite proved to be true as she heard a woman’s screams coming from the King’s bedchamber as she reached the door. The door swung open and revealed a most erotic sight.</p><p>The brunette vixen stepped back and watched Robert’s massive cock plunge into Cerenna Lannister’s sopping wet cunt.</p><p>She had been introduced to the young Lannister maiden who served as one of the Queen’s ladies in waiting. Upon first impression, Wynafryd concluded that the Lannister lady thought herself superior to her, much like the Queen. The Lannister faction clearly did not hold a high opinion for any of the King’s bedmates or anyone whose name wasn’t Lannister for the matter.</p><p>But now watching her moaning in pleasure beneath the King made Wynafryd realize that perhaps she was not so different from her.</p><p><em>'I wonder what Queen Cersei would say if she learned of her cousin’s service to the King,’</em> Wynafryd mused as she ran her fingers down her body and breathed in and out, wanting a piece of the carnal action playing out before her.</p><p>“Feel free to join us, instead of just staring,” Robert said upon noticing her arrival.</p><p>Wynafryd sauntered over rubbing her thighs together as they dripped with pleasure induced by the delicious visual before her.</p><p>Robert reached out with his free hand, the other balancing on the side of Cerenna’s hip.  He flipped the front of Wynafryd’s dress up and stared directly at her juicy pussy which was soaked completely. Wynafryd pushed her hips up so Robert could gain better access. Her greedy eyes followed the thick cock sliding in and out of Cerenna’s tight cunt.</p><p>“Mine’s tighter,” Wynafryd murmured.</p><p>Robert brushed against her heated mound and looked up towards her. Somehow, he managed to keep fucking Cerenna while tormenting Wynafryd.</p><p>“You have a fine pussy, Wynafryd,” Robert said. “But I’ll have to put you through a test again, so that I can reach a clear and fair conclusion.”</p><p>Robert’s finger slipped into Wynafryd’s moist inside and began playing her like a puppet on a string. Her passionate moans increased the more Robert worked his finger deep inside her with a few long thrusts.</p><p> “You will be very useful for me, Cerenna and you’re going to help me……and you’ll find that I’m not the villain that your cousin makes me out to be. Rather she is, and she’s been blinding you with lies,” Robert said to the Lannister beauty.</p><p>Cerenna wanted to inquire further about this, but she was too busy cumming. She looked up at the erotic look on Wynafryd’s face and it caused her loins to inflame further.</p><p>“Just like Wynafryd, you now belong to me and your new life begins tonight. Serve me loyally and diligently and you will be granted pleasures and rewards beyond expectation,” Robert said.</p><p>“Yes, anything, anything you want, I swear myself to you completely, your grace,” Cerenna said. “Just promise to fuck me like this for the rest of my life.”</p><p>Cerenna held onto the bed to enjoy the depths his cock would plunge inside of her. Robert brought her to multiple orgasms, each of them more spectacular that the last. She would do anything for him, even if it meant more of this. Robert drew out the next two, making the explosion of pleasure at the end of the tunnel more than worth it. He leaned down and licked Cerenna behind the ear. Her pussy clenched around him and saturated his aching cock with juices.</p><p>“It’s not fair that you’re getting all the fun, are you?” Robert asked. “Why don’t you show me what how well you can play with your fellow bedmates?”  </p><p>Cerenna smiled as that sounded rather delightful to be honest. Wynafryd’s pussy was delightful and she could not wait to stick her tongue into it.</p><p>“Treat her like you would any of our other bedmates,” Robert instructed her.</p><p>Cerenna leaned over and touched her tongue towards the outside of these sopping hot pussy lips. Her tongue dragged all the way over the moist and hungry looking cunt with a few pushes of it inside her. She smiled when hearing the gasp of pleasure coming from Wynafryd’s direction.</p><p>Wynafryd’s mind struck down by the fact the beautiful blonde buried her face in between her thighs. The sound of firm flesh smacking against each other just directly out of her line of sight made everything just that much better.</p><p>Every lick, every brush, every tongue inside Wynafryd’s pussy was savored by Cerenna. She prepared to get Wynafryd’s pussy nice and wet for her King and new master. Robert’s hands encouraged her, touching every single last part of her body.</p><p>“By the Gods, Cerenna!” Wynafryd breathed at the top of her lung.</p><p>Robert smiled and held onto the firm ass of the sexy Lannister and looked down at the sensuous mermaid. Her tits bounced when she rocked her hips up. It never ceased to amaze Robert how they only barely slipped out of her form fitting shift.</p><p>“I’m going to take your tits, and I’m going to suck on them, and then I’m going to stick my cock in between then and fuck them until I cum all over your pretty face,” Robert said. “When you look in that mirror, all you’re going to see is evidence I violated you like the little cum slut you are.”</p><p>Wynafryd’s body heated up at the thought, combined with Robert’s ramming of Cerenna.</p><p>Robert bounced his balls against Cerenna’s wet thighs. He could feel her pussy clench up against him. No matter what, Robert sensed the end and he was willing to ride out her final orgasm.</p><p>Cerenna’s entire body opened up in anticipation for Robert’s seed. Her pussy clenched up as the virile Stag King behind her rammed into her. Her pussy juices allowed him a perfect passage all the way to her womb. All she could do was bury her lust and her face inside of Wynafryd’s pussy.</p><p>Robert groaned, his balls aching and the first of several blasts of cum fired inside of her.</p><p>Wynafryd knew Robert had started to cum, but he must have emptied buckets full of cum inside of Cerenna’s tight pussy to the point of it being overstuffed. The sound of the screams and the slapping of flesh brought Wynafryd’s hips up to the point where she soaked Cerenna’s face just as much as her pussy.</p><p>Robert smiled when he pulled out of Cerenna and caused her collapse down on the bed. He looked down at Wynafryd’s body, dripping with sweat, with the sweet smell of sex. She had a body bred for rough fucking, nice large tits, a toned body, and wide hips along with long dazzling legs.</p><p>“You can’t accuse me of not being a man of my word,” Robert said as he reached over and yanked down the front of her Wynafryd’s shift to expose her nice large tits for him. They were primed and ready for sucking. Robert smiled when taking a closer look at those mouth-watering mountains of succulent flesh. He placed his thumbs on top of them and brushed his fingers off of them.</p><p>“Please, suck them!” Wynafryd yelled. “Oh, I’d do anything for you, just suck them and fuck them.”</p><p>Robert gripped one of those generous mountains in his hand and leaned forward. He sucked one of the warm nipples. She breathed and he switched from one side to the other, never really breaking his rhythm at all.</p><p>Cerenna pulled herself over and retook her spot between Wynafryd’s legs. She made sure the King’s actions were accompanied by a heavy round of pussy eating. She wrapped a hand around Robert’s cock, lubricated with their combined juices.</p><p>Wynafryd placed her hands on the back of Robert’s head, but he blocked it and sucked on her tits at his own pace. He sucked and released one of her aching nipples from his mouth before switching to the right one. Back and forth, and Wynafryd experienced his pleasure.</p><p>“Oooh, you’re making me feel so damn wet!” she moaned.</p><p>Robert smiled as he pulled away from her and cupped those nice breasts. He gave them a few more licks before leaning forward. He rubbed the head of his cock against those nipples to tease them.</p><p>“What do you want me to do?” Robert asked.</p><p>“Fuck my tits,” she said, biting down on her lip. “Please, take your big cock and fuck my tits until I pass out.”</p><p>“No, I want you still awake for the main event,” Robert said and pushed his hard cock in between the warm valley of her breasts.</p><p>Robert’s massive cock disappeared between her breasts, quite the feet. He pushed his hands on Wynafryd’s perfect breasts and rammed it into the brunette beauty. Every time Robert’s cock slid in between her breasts, Wynafryd thought that she was going to die. He pulled the cock out to slap it against her face.</p><p>“Stick out your tongue,” Robert commanded.</p><p>Wynafryd could feel the first trickles of pre-cum against her tongue when he slapped it against it. She didn’t have much time to register it or the fact Cerenna slipped her tongue into an entirely different hole.</p><p>Robert held onto her chest and slid deep in between her breasts. She squeezed them together and looked up at him with a smile.</p><p>“You’re going to get everything you’ve came for,” Robert said. “And more than you’ve bargained for.”</p><p>A few more thrusts deep inside her warm cleavage before Robert started to fire his cum into Wynafryd’s face and all over breasts. The white, sticky fluids shot all over her face and breasts and never started pouring all over her.</p><p>Wynafryd watched as the never-ending shower of cum spread across her face. She tasted it and she couldn’t get enough of it. Robert emptied his heavy balls all over her face and chest.</p><p>“Cerenna.”</p><p>Cerenna climbed on top of Wynafryd at Robert’s words. The blonde smiled and squeezed Wynafryd’s chest before she licked and sucked the cum off of her chest. Wynafryd gasped as Cerenna’s talented mouth and tongue lavished her breasts. Then, her tongue licked the dripping cum off of Wynafryd’s face.</p><p>“She’s ready,” Cerenna said.</p><p>Wynafryd could feel something hard press against her rear entrance. She watched as Robert slowly eased his cock into her firm ass.</p><p>“It’s so amazing how such a tight fucking hole can take such a big cock,” Robert groaned.</p><p>Robert held onto Wynafryd’s legs as one of them lifted up, and he slowly licked and sucked on the firm flesh on the back of her leg. It was extremely amazing to feel such a warm and firm hole wrapped around his cock. He groaned when almost pulling out of her and pushed back into her with a solid thrust while his balls slapped against her tight hole.</p><p>“Again!” Wynafryd breathed.</p><p>Robert was happy to oblige by pounding her tight back entrance with more thrusts.</p><p>“You’re so hot,” Cerenna said with a smile.</p><p>Wynafryd had become addicted to the feeling of Robert’s hard cock jammed into her tightest hole. Cerenna leaned down and started to pepper kisses on the side of her neck and the top of her cleavage, leaving her more than hot and bothered.</p><p>“Yes…YES!” Wynafryd yelled.</p><p>Robert’s hands squeezed those firm tits and got her even hotter. He kept up with the intense plowing of her tight ass. His balls hardened and grew even heavier with cum as they slapped against her.</p><p>“Just imagine the big load that’s about ready to go in her ass,” Robert said. “But, first….”</p><p>Robert rewarded Cerenna for her good work by slipping one finger between her thighs. Cerenna’s hot thighs pushed closer into Robert’s hand and trapped his finger in between them. A second finger added to give her another spark. Cerenna happily rode his fingers to another orgasm.</p><p>“Ooooh, this is so good!” Wynafryd murmured underneath her breath.</p><p>“I’m about ready to cum,” Robert groaned. “And I know you are too…..”</p><p>Robert slammed himself into her firm ass one more time. Wynafryd waited for the nice and warm load to shoot its way into her tightest hole.</p><p>Cerenna came next all over Robert’s fingers. Robert pulled the fingers from her pussy and placed them into Wynafryd’s mouth. Wynafryd’s warm lips wrapped around Robert’s fingers to suck Cerenna’s juices completely off of them.</p><p>Robert rode her ass as fast and furious as she sucked his fingers. Wynafryd’s pussy throbbed and a little bit of cum spilled out. Robert’s hard balls slapped against her backside with a few more heavy thrusts. He was getting very close to losing himself deep inside of her. She couldn’t hold it out, not for much longer anyway.</p><p>Robert popped inside of her next and she submitted quite nicely to his cock which poured its contents deep inside of her.</p><p>The moment that Robert pulled out of Wynafryd, he smiled, seeing her holes dripping wet with his cum.</p><p>Both beautiful women turned over on their hands and knees and looked up towards Robert.</p><p>“What do you wish from us now, your grace?” Wynafryd asked.</p><p>Robert smiled with all the naughty ideas running through his mind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you like it, don't forget to leave kudos and comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Ashara Dayne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Flashback</strong>
</p><p>                                                                                  </p><p>Within the hall of a hundred hearths, the opening feast for Lord Whent’s great tourney raged on. Most of the noble houses of Westeros had gathered under the roof of deceased Harren the Black’s mighty fortress that had been bathed by dragonflame nearly three centuries ago.</p><p>Robert had always enjoyed tourneys as they combined all his great interests. Be it the chance to duel and prove his might against fellow warriors of the realm or the opportunity to seduce and bed the loveliest of women in the land.</p><p>Currently, the Storm lord was engaged in a drinking contest with Ser Richard Lonmouth,the knight of skulls and kisses and former squire to Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. The Silver Prince had regaled the hall earlier with his melodious voice bringing tears to the eyes of all ladies’ present, including Robert’s beloved Lyanna. His betrothed had soon departed the hall after her youngest brother, Benjen had teased her on account of her tears, much to Robert’s chagrin as he was looking forward to spending some quality time with his intended.</p><p>And so now after he had easily managed to drink Ser Richard under the table, Robert searched for a pleasant way to spend the night. There were many comely serving wenches present but the Baratheon lord was in search of something more refined to sate his lust.</p><p>Suddenly, his eyes fell upon the sight of his dearest friend, Ned dancing with the beautiful Ashara Dayne. It was clear that Ned was smitten by the Lady Dayne whose beauty had charmed nearly every lord present. But alas, his shy and honorable friend was to scared to make a move despite having gained Lady Ashara’s attention and promptly scurried away once the dance had ended.</p><p>It’s probably for the best, Robert thinks to himself as he watched Ned exit the hall. The sensual Dornish beauty was far too much for his naïve and innocent friend to handle. It would take a real man to tame the Dornish vixen and Robert’s eyes begin to search for his next conquest. He finds her heading off towards another exit, led by none other than Brandon Stark.</p><p><em>‘So, the Wild Wolf thinks he can steal my prey, we’ll see about that,’</em> Robert thought to himself and came up with a way to foil Brandon’s seduction.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ashara Dayne walks with a purpose and a distinct sense of pride through the grounds of Harrenhal. The Dornish beauty could not believe that she had almost considered falling into bed with that oaf Brandon Stark. Unlike his sweet younger brother, Lord Brandon was roguishly charming as he whispered sweet praises into her ear along with profession of love at first sight and a possible future.</p><p>Ashara was a woman of Dorne who had been taught from a young age that love and passion was nothing to be ashamed of, but to be enjoyed to the greatest extent. She was open to a night of passion with a dashing lord like Brandon.</p><p>But what had truly miffed her was the fact that the thick-headed Northman had tried to deceive her. It was sheer luck that they had run into Lady Catelyn Tully on their way back to Brandon’s tent. The mere sight of Tully girl caused Brandon to fluster as he introduced her to his future wife while citing a pitiful excuse of escorting Ashara for a walk across the grounds.</p><p>It took all her years of courtly manners and training to not give an earful to the lying heir of Winterfell and expose his duplicitous nature to his betrothed, but she reigned in her temper. A scandal was the last thing that she needed, especially since becoming a lady in waiting to her dear friend, Princess Elia.</p><p>After a brief exchange of pleasantries with the Tully maiden, Ashara excused herself stating that Lord Brandon should spend some time with his intended. She informed them that she would return to the castle on her own. As she made her way back to the castle, a voice interrupted her train of thought.</p><p>“Greetings, Lady Ashara,” Robert Baratheon called out as he approached her.</p><p>“I take it your plans for the night were disturbed by Lady Catelyn’s appearance,” Robert said with a knowing look.</p><p>It did not take long for the Dornish woman to figure out the Catelyn Tully’s sudden appearance was an orchestrated act and not mere coincidence. Along with deducing  Lord Baratheon’s intent for doing so.</p><p>“I should probably thank you for stopping me from being made a fool by the Stark heir. But I know well enough that your reasons for stifling Lord Brandon’s efforts are far from noble,” Ashara replied with a sweet smile as she recalled the few scandalous stories regarding Prince’s Rhaegar cousin.</p><p>“True, my lady. But there is a difference between me and Brandon. Unlike him, I don’t use false promises and empty praises to charm women,” the Storm lord said proudly. “Nor do I deceive my betroth. You are free to speak with her on this matter.”</p><p>Ashara was surprised to learn that not only did Lyanna Stark know about her future husband’s past indiscretions. But apparently both she and Lord Baratheon had reached an agreement in such matters.</p><p>It seems that the Northerners aren’t as stuck up as the rest of the realm would believe. Well, at least Lyanna Stark wasn’t for the matter. As the conversation progressed, Ashara had to admit that Robert Baratheon was indeed a maiden fantasy made flesh with his jet black hair, stormy blue eyes that were filled with excitement and devious intents and a muscular figure that seemed to have been sculpted from stone itself.</p><p>Perhaps, this night could be salvaged after all. And soon, she found herself following the Storm lord as he discreetly led her towards his tent.</p><p>As soon as she stepped into the dimly lit tent, she found herself enveloped in the strong arms of the Lord of Storm’s End.</p><p>Robert Baratheon possessed a forceful but charming personality along with the knowledge of what he desired unlike most men who were unsure of themselves most of the time. A trait that Ashara felt herself being drawn to, but quickly reminded herself of reality refusing to be swept away in some fantasy.</p><p>“Let us be clear, Lord Robert. This is a one-time event and rest assured that if I learn that you lied about your deal with Lady Lyanna or boasted of this night with your peers, you shall find yourself at the wrong end of my brother’s blade,” Ashara stated confidently. “ Not to mention earn the displeasure of my dear friend Princess Elia and her husband as well.”</p><p>“Lady Dayne, I have many faults but lying is not one of them. Rest assured that the only person who will ever learn of our tryst from my lips is my future wife and no one else,” Robert said sincerely. “However, as to this being a one-time occurrence. Please know that I’m not being prideful or vain when I say that after sharing my bed, you’ll find yourself wanting to return to my embrace”</p><p>The odd mixture of confidence and sincerity in Robert’s words and tone inflamed Ashara’s desires. A part sincerely wanted to believe that his words were true and not just the arrogant boasting of another lord who overestimated his own skills and talent.</p><p>“You best back those words with actions, my lord,” Ashara said in a teasing and challenging tone.</p><p>Robert answered her challenge by pulling her in and undoing the top of her dress while the two of them engage in a steamy kiss.</p><p>Ashara lets out a heavy intake of breath, as she realizes Robert has slipped off his own tunic while making her drop to her knees. He towers above her and Ashara soon realizes that she was kneeling before a god as Robert places her hands on his crotch, making her feel the massive member encased within his breeches.</p><p>“Well, it seems there is some truth to the rumors,” Ashara states while licking her lips, imagining all the ways that she was about to worship Robert’s manhood.</p><p>“I’ll let you be the judge of it.” Robert says with a smile, neither confirming nor denying the accuracy of her statement</p><p>Ashara obviously cannot resist any longer and her heart beats a bit faster while undoing Robert’s breeches and pulling out his massive member. The thick long cock comes out and taunts Ashara. Her entire mind just goes completely numb the second it comes out in front of her. The awe in her eyes shows exactly just how intimidated Ashara is by his meaty spear.</p><p>“Problem?” Robert said to her, noticing the shock on her features.</p><p>“It’s bigger than I imagined,” Ashara answers with a gulp.</p><p>“And here, I thought that the Dornish never backed down from a challenge. It seems that my cock is more daunting than the dragons of old,” Robert teases her with a chuckle.</p><p>His words have the desired effect as Ashara takes his massive cock into her mouth, sucking on it. It was now a question of pride, not just for her but her homeland as well. Robert hisses as her warm, soft lips wrap around his member.</p><p>“Just as skilled as any of my former lovers...and perhaps even better. Though I’d say that my bride to be might be more gifted in this matter,” Robert informs her.</p><p>Of course, the truth was that Ashara was possibly the best mouth he had ever on his cock. However, Robert knew that the best way to motivate a woman was to compare with another. Envy and Pride were excellent emotions to truly push one limits. Be it on the battlefield or the bedroom.</p><p>Robert placed his hand on the back of Ashara’s head and slid his mighty spear down into her mouth. She sucked and slurped on his manhood, taking a hand and wrapping it tight around his balls before squeezing it.</p><p>“Good...suck it like it’s your duty. Suck it like it’s the only thing that matters in this world.”</p><p>Ashara takes his cock into her mouth. Her sucking and cupping of his balls makes Robert just shove himself deeper and faster into her mouth. He grabs the back of her hair and face-fucks her.</p><p>Robert closes his eyes lazily and enjoys the warm lips of Ashara just pressing against his swollen cock head deep into her throat. She really hums down onto his thick cock, and his balls slap against her chin, with a soft moan coming from her. Robert puts his hands on the back of her head and rocks into her.</p><p>He decides to slow down.</p><p>“Enough.”</p><p>Ashara releases him from her mouth, wondering why. Given he’s so close to exploding in her mouth and giving her a mouth full of his delicious cum.</p><p>“Stand up.” Robert’s commanding voice brings Ashara to a standing position as he proceeds to tear off her clothes, leaving her in nothing other than in her small clothes.</p><p>“It’s a shame to ruin them,” Robert says as he tears her panties off, revealing her wet cunt.</p><p>“Gods...you have one tight pussy, Lady Dayne,” Robert groans as his throbbing cock sinks the first few inches into her wet pussy.</p><p>Ashara claws onto his shoulder and just moans while Robert’s twelve-inch cock shoving into her, makes Ashara brim with pleasure. He pushes her against the wall of his tent, using his strong hands to molest her body and makes her breasts become responsive to him.</p><p>The sultry dornish beauty rolls her hips up and down to meet Robert, who lets her have it, practically fucking her against the wall. He lifts her legs up and wraps them around his body for more leverage. Ashara’s eyes widen, the deeper and harder that he slides into her.</p><p>“Damn, Ashara, you’re one of the tightest pussies I’ve ever had. Tell me, are all dornish women as blessed as you?” Robert asks as he pushes his cock into her, slaming deeper into Ashara.</p><p>Each push makes Ashara feel a jolt of pleasure and soon enough her body enters a state of euphoria right before she clamps down onto him.</p><p>The Storm lord slows down the thrusts to a crawl knowing what he’s doing, his prior experiences telling him all of the ways to touch her. His hands come down to grab the underside of her legs for more leverage, right before Robert plants himself into those depths.</p><p>Robert drops Ashara down onto his cock. Every single moan indicates that she belongs to him. Her breasts, her legs, her body, and more importantly her pussy, every little inch belongs to him. Her needy pussy gobbles up Robert’s cock as he goes deep into her.</p><p>“If you think I’m close, then you past lovers have done you a great disservice. We’re not done until I say we’re done.”</p><p>Robert’s words whispered into her ear, sends a blast of anticipation and excitement through Ashara.</p><p>He’s right where he needs to be when she needs him to be there. And at the same time, he does not stay too long. She wipes a bead of sweat from her forehead, as Robert fucks her vigorously. He’s so deep into Ashara that it causes her to breath to hitch.</p><p>Ashara’s quivering body, working its way around his cock causes Robert to smile. She’s leaking completely wet now, making it quite easy to slide into her body. The tip of his cock buries deeper and deeper into her tight body. Robert can feel her stomach extend and contract from his rapid-fire thrusting and he has to admit that it is a pretty good feeling at all.</p><p>“Yes…. yes…. harder….” Ashara pants.</p><p>Robert elevates her legs apart and spears himself into her as Ashara’s body writhes underneath him. He enjoys the moment, enjoying her wet pussy soaked up with his throbbing hard cock slamming into her. He has managed to really get her going.</p><p>Robert decides to switch things up a bit and pulls Ashara off of the wall. And soon he has placed the dornish beauty upon his desk which allows him to drive deeper into her. The more Robert goes into her, the more Ashara clings on. She does not want to let this go, no matter what. He’s fucking her so hard that Ashara has lost all sense of herself.</p><p>“Damn it, I can’t believe how close I’m getting. You’re going to make me….” Ashara moans.</p><p>“I’m going to make you cum, aren’t I?” Robert questions.</p><p>Ashara responds with a very stiff nod and Robert puts his hands on her nipples before tugging on them. She reacts one more time to him and what he’s doing to her. Her entire body becomes one point of pleasure as Robert repeatedly fucks her brains out.</p><p>“I used to think that we dornish were masters in the art of love and passion but you have forced me to re-evaluate that assumption,” Ashara states as her eyes are filled with lust and pleasure.</p><p>“You wouldn’t mind if I share my experience with a few of my trusted friends. I’m certain that you will be able to enjoy a few more variations of the spicy dornish fare after I give you my endorsement,” the maiden from Starfall adds.</p><p>Robert kisses up her neck and reaches her ear while Ashara waits to hear his response.</p><p>“I’m not one to turn down such an offer but I must insist that you be very discreet. Though my betrothed is of an enlightened mind, I’m afraid that the rest of her family is not,” Robert states. “Lyanna is the woman of my dreams and I cannot afford to lose her at any costs.”</p><p>Robert’s finger traces down her neck and another hand grips the side of her leg, lighting a fire into Ashara as she squeezes his cock, her walls tightening around him. Ashara closes and opens her wet pussy around him, sticking her walls against him and releasing him and then clamping down tight onto him. It’s like a very long workout, and he takes Ashara to her fullest limits.</p><p>Robert slows down just enough to make her beg even more.</p><p>“Don’t stop. Not when I’m slow close. Please...I agree to all your conditions...I promise that you will never endure any scandal because of me.”</p><p>Robert just smiles and places his hands underneath her ass. He’s almost all the way out of her and he makes sure Ashara falls down onto his bed. The look of both awe and want flashing across her beautiful face, makes Robert smile. Not to mention, his swinging cock sending splatters of juices into her pretty face, adds its own appeal to the situation.</p><p>“I must thank you for sparing me from making a mistake with that Northern oaf. As well as the privilege of this night of passion,” Ashara says to Robert.</p><p>Robert pulls Ashara up and she wonders what the next play is, as he teases her tender lips with the swollen head and makes Ashara just gasp. The closer he is to sliding into her, the better this is going to feel when he does.</p><p>“Time for the big finish.” Robert proclaims and positions the dornish vixen on her hands and knees upon his bed.</p><p>He slides her down onto his cock and makes her pant the deeper he pushes her down onto him. His hands slap her ass, repeatedly as he endlessly drills into her. He cannot do anything more than work her over with his cock, making Ashara just gush for him.</p><p>He’s going to come inside of her, and she’s going to let him. The lust that Ashara feels for the virile stag only increases, the deeper that he goes into her. His manhood speeds up, sending her pussy on a thrill ride. It’s not going to be too long before Ashara pops all over his gigantic cock.</p><p>Then, it happens, her orgasm which squirts her juices all over his cock. Opening the path for Robert to plunge as far and fast into her. His balls slapping her thighs and making her gush even more. There’s no question about it, he’s about ready to pop as well and she cannot resist him.</p><p>“And now, my turn.” Robert tells her.</p><p>Ashara is unable to muster the will or strength to ask him to spill outside her. She concludes that Robert’s cock has become her addiction, much like with men who cannot resist drink or dice. And soon enough, a foot long of her addiction slams into her, making her body just tingle all over. She can feel Robert closing in on the edge, once again ready to bathe her insides with his potent seed.</p><p>Robert’s lips curl into a smile, the powerful Storm lord was just about ready to launch another one of his potent loads. He keeps spiking her down and gets closer. Robert growls in her ear which makes her drip on him.</p><p>Suddenly, her walls tighten and then his balls give way.</p><p>“Now.”</p><p>Robert exclaims as he plants his load into Ashara, spilling blast after blast of seed into her body. He fills her up to the brim, causing her body to almost reach the tipping point, the more of his seed he fires deep into her womb.</p><p>Ashara closes her walls down onto him and lets out a soft moan which gets even more prominent the more seed he blasts inside of her body.</p><p>The end comes and Ashara’s glad in a way, because she cannot take much more of him.</p><p>After a brief period to regain her strength and clean herself up, the dornish beauty dresses herself and proceeds to exit his tent. But not before giving him subtle hints of a future rendezvous.</p><p>
  <strong>End of Flashback</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you like it, don't forget to leave kudos and comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Sansa Stark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After his successful recruitment of Cerenna Lannister to his cause, Robert had begun to devise a plan to deal with all the traitors present in his realm without anyone being aware of what was truly happening.</p>
<p>Melisandre and Talisa had become his trusted confidantes and accomplices in this undertaking. The mystical powers of the Red Priestess and Talisa’s medical skills and knowledge would prove invaluable to his plans.</p>
<p>Robert often sequestered himself away with both women so that he could ready his plans. To those on the outside, it appeared that the King was simply enjoying his new playthings which provided them with perfect cover.</p>
<p>Ever since that fateful night at the Isle of Faces, Melisandre spent most of her time learning the secrets and knowledge stored within the ancient tome gifted by Lord Reed. And any free time left was spent either staring into the flames for guidance or keeping Robert’s bed warm. A most sacred duty and honored privilege, the Red Priestess had termed their passionate encounters. In her mind, Robert was her God’s chosen and pleasing him was her prime duty and purpose.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Talisa shared with both Robert and Melisandre, the ways in which she could combine the magical knowledge provided by the tome with her scientific skills that would be of great use in their plans.</p>
<p>Another important development was Melisandre informing Robert of receiving visions involving krakens and a stunted lion who would play vital roles in the future. It did not take long for Robert to figure out that the visions referred to the Ironborn and Tyrion Lannister. But he was puzzled as to how they could be of service to him as the Ironborn hated him with a passion after he crushed their rebellion and though Tyrion was a man after Robert’s own appetites, the King knew that the dwarf was loyal to his family despite the poor way they treated him.</p>
<p>The missing pieces to this query were provided by the Weirwood trees and the visions that the Old Gods shared with Robert as he snuck off in secret to train and test his new powers.</p>
<p>And with a plan in mind, one evening Robert summoned the dwarf to join him for a drink, while making sure that Cersei was kept occupied with the help of Cerenna who fed his wife with the lies and information that he wished to give her. His foolish whore of a Queen thought that she had placed her cousin in his bed when in fact Cerenna was now truly Robert’s pawn.</p>
<p>After partaking in a few drinks, it became obvious to Robert that the dwarf was not only aware of Cerenna being in Robert’s employ but apparently had used this invitation to ascertain the King’s motives. This realization only further cemented the value of having Tyrion as an ally in Robert’s mind.</p>
<p>And so, Robert decided to share with Tyrion one of the biggest secrets within the Lannister family that concealed a betrayal so heinous that after learning of it, the Dwarf of Casterly Rock swore vengeance upon his deceitful kin and pledged himself to Robert’s cause in exchange for appropriate compensation.</p>
<p>They spent the next few days meeting in secret where Robert introduced Tyrion to Melisandre and Talisa officially and worked out the plan to exact vengeance upon Lannisters and the Starks. In the end, they all agreed that Robert would need to return to King’s Landing while Tyrion would need to head back to Casterly Rock to pull off their plans.</p>
<p>With a stroke of luck, an outrider arrived from the capital at Harrenhal later in the day to inform Robert of Jon Arryn falling gravely ill and there was a chance that the old lord might not be long for the world.</p>
<p>Though perturbed upon learning of his foster father’s condition, Robert did not fail to make use of the opportunity and promptly ordered the caravan to make haste for King’s Landing. Tyrion’s departure back to the West was quite easy to pull off as no one paid much attention to the drunk dwarf and his actions. In fact, Cersei was pleased to hear that she would not have to endure her youngest brother’s presence for a while.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Upon his arrival at the Red Keep, both he and Ned promptly made their way to Jon Arryn’s chambers to check up on their shared foster father. The Lord of the Vale was in a sorry state and the Grand Maester Pycelle had concluded that he did not have much time left in a tactless and doddery manner, infuriating Robert.</p>
<p>Due to his new powers, Robert now knew that Pycelle was not the fumbling old fool that he pretended to be. But in fact, one of Tywin’s most loyal lackeys who had looked out for Lannister interest since the days of the Mad King. Thus, he quickly dismissed the traitorous fool and asked for Talisa to take charge of Jon Arryn’s care and announced the Volantene healer's appointment as the new royal physician.</p>
<p>Both Cersei and Pycelle had voiced their protests and concerns but Robert quickly shut them up, stating that the Grand Maester was far too old and feeble to properly care for those who ailed in the Red Keep. It was a clever move to use Pycelle’s own mummery against him while assuring the traitorous grey rat that he would still retain his title and be in charge of the Red Keep’s correspondence and ravens.</p>
<p>Within a short time, Talisa proved her worth to the royal court as Jon Arryn’s condition improved significantly under her care along with a little aid from Melisandre magic added to her remedies.</p>
<p>Robert was pleased by his Hand’s recovery and decided to throw a celebratory dinner in the Great Hall, inviting all the nobles present in the Keep. He surveyed all those seated at his table and in the hall, engaged in dining and conversation. He was brought out of his musings when Ned called out to him.</p>
<p>“Robert, I’m glad that Lord Jon is recovering but I’m sure that he would not approve of throwing such frivolous feasts and wasting coin,” Ned said to him from the seat beside him.</p>
<p>“Oh, Ned, stop counting coppers and just enjoy the feast for once,” Robert replied with a gruff laugh that concealed his rage of having to make conversation with his traitorous friend.</p>
<p>Robert decided to steer the conversation into another direction before Ned got on his nerves and inquired as to how he and his children were adjusting to the capital. As well as Ned taking advantage of Jon’s recovery to learn about the affairs of the realm and aiding the Hand in his duties.</p>
<p>“Yes, there is a great deal of work to be done. Especially, in regards to the realm’s finances,” Ned said in a serious tone. “I’ve been locked away in meetings with Lord Jon and Lord Baelish, searching for the best way to address this issue.”</p>
<p>“I do wish that you would attend a few of these gatherings instead of spending your time instead if being engaged either with your companions or training in the sparring yard,” Ned added.</p>
<p>“You don’t need me. I’m sure you, Jon and Littlefinger have things well in hand,” Robert answered, waving away Ned’s concerns.</p>
<p>Little did Ned know that Robert was using this time, making preparations and moving his pawns across the realm in secret to punish all those who had wronged him.</p>
<p><em>‘Soon, Ned, you will learn the true meaning of my house words. I will take all you hold dear and destroy the Stark legacy for good without anyone even realizing what was happening. And tonight, I shall make my first strike upon House Stark,’</em> Robert wickedly mused to himself as he spied a look upon his target, the innocent and naïve Sansa Stark.</p>
<p>He had been laying the groundwork for tonight for quite some time. He noticed the young girl steal a glance at him while she was seated next to his supposed heir, Joffrey, who acted to be bored. The spoilt golden brat did not even notice the way his betrothed was looking upon Robert.</p>
<p>Years of experience in seducing maidens had marked the Stark girl as easy prey for him. Robert did not even need to use his powers on her, as the girl’s naïve dreams and desire for the life of a Princess had already primed her for his seduction. All that was required was a little gentle maneuvering and manipulation from Robert’s mistresses whose subtle whispering had planted the necessary seeds into her young and impressionable mind.</p>
<p>He had promised to make Sansa a royal Princess in front of his beloved Lyanna’s tomb. And though he was not aware of Ned’s treachery at the time, he would not break his word. However, Sansa could be both a Princess and his whore as well.</p>
<p>The fact that the little shit that she was promised to was not his true son, caused any trace of apprehension in his mind to vanish away. And he discreetly signaled Talisa to confirm if the special ingredients had been added to the meals of all his special guests, namely Ned, Cersei, Baelish, Varys and that brat Joffrey.</p>
<p>His talented physician nodded in confirmation and he smiled. He decided to burrow a trick from Littlefinger who had been drugging Jon Arryn’s meals over the years to enjoy nightly rendezvous with Lysa Arryn. The slimy weasel was truly cunning and no one would have ever found out including Robert if not for his new priestess and divine gifts granted by the Gods.</p>
<p><em>'Your time will too come, Baelish. But tonight, I have other goals in mind,’</em> Robert thought to himself as the feast winded down and everyone gradually retired back to their chambers.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that night, Robert headed off to the Godswood where Melisandre and Talisa were already waiting for him.</p>
<p>“Are you certain that your little concotion will yield the desires results?” Robert questioned Talisa.</p>
<p>“It is a slow acting agent but most potent. The effects will begin to show so slowly and naturally that no one will ever suspect any kind of foul play,” Talisa answered.</p>
<p>“With the aid of Lady Melisandre’s sorcery, my drug will slowly erode away the will and thoughts of your foes, rendering them docile and pliable fools that will be easy to manipulate and bend to your will,” Talisa said. “They will be no more that puppets who will dance to your tunes, my King.”</p>
<p>Robert smiled, all of them had made a fool of him over the years. They thought that he was pawn to be moved according to their whims. But now, the tables will truly be turned.</p>
<p>“As per our plans, I’ve used the other devout believers of the Lord of Light that I had recruited here in Westeros to make the necessary arrangements to carry out the next steps of our plan,” Melisandre informed him.</p>
<p>“Though our new associate might require some personal convincing from you, before agreeing to our proposal,” the Red Woman added and Robert nodded his consent to her.</p>
<p>“Excellent work, ladies. Both of you will be greatly rewarded,” Robert told them. “Now, I’ll take your leave as an important task awaits me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>                                                                </p>
<p>Sansa Stark could not believe what she was about to do. What if she had misread the signs or if Lady Wynafryd's advice was wrong, she was about to subject herself to great embarrassment and scandal. The young girl wondered if it was too late to back out but her musings was cut short as she heard a knock on her door.</p>
<p>Sansa opened the door hesitantly to find the King of Westeros standing before her. The fact that he was not accompanied by her father or any of his guards for the matter was a comforting sign.</p>
<p>“Lady Sansa, I received your message from Lady Manderly stating that you wished to discuss an urgent and private matter with me. May I come in?” Robert said in gentle and calm tone.</p>
<p>His conquest of Sansa Stark was much akin to the hunt for a beautiful doe. One had to approach the creature slowly with gentle steps and patience, so as to not spook the prey.</p>
<p>“Yes… Thank you for coming, your grace. Please come in,” Sansa replied. “I know it’s late, but it is a matter of great importance.”</p>
<p>“Would you like a glass of wine?” she added, looking unsure as her eyes dropped to the ground for a second.</p>
<p>Robert did not need to use his gifts to tell that the girl was all nerves. Her lifelong education in the principles of the Faith coupled with her northern upbringing was now conflicting with her desires and ambitions. He needed to handle this very delicately and so he nodded to her as they both took a seat at her table where a decanter of wine was laid out, along with two glasses.</p>
<p>“Sansa, do not be afraid. Tell me, what troubles you?” Robert said reassuringly in a gentle tone as they both sipped on their wine.</p>
<p>“Say, did I compliment you on your lovely dress tonight? Is it new? The southern style suits you well,” he complimented her causing her to blush.</p>
<p>"Yes." she replied, "I made it myself."</p>
<p>Robert shook his head a bit at that, though he managed to restrain himself from scoffing. The daughter of a Lord Paramount, who makes her own dresses. If that was a poor jape, he did not know what was. Though in truth, he should be thanking that northern fool, Ned, his humble and sparse lifestyle made his daughter an easy target for Robert’s seduction.</p>
<p>“Your hair looks lovely too," Robert added as he reached out, and took a curl of her hair, unwinding it from the braid deftly, then rolling it around his finger, before letting it hang loose. "But better to keep one strand free, I think it looks more beautiful that way. I’m sure that southern styles would only enhance your natural beauty."</p>
<p>The red blush spreading across her features conveyed how delighted she was by Robert’s words. The girl was vain and a compliment from the King certainly gave a significant boost to her pride.</p>
<p>Robert got to his feet in order to top himself up after draining his glass when suddenly Sansa spoke up.</p>
<p>“Father means to send me away," she said at last. "I was hoping…"</p>
<p>Robert was the one who planted this idea in Sansa’s head with the help of his Northern mistresses who had bribed a few of the Stark servants to add weight to the lie.</p>
<p>"That’s surprising. Though Ned is your father and I shouldn’t interfere in family matters," the cunning King told her seriously, not that he had any intention of ever letting her leave. It was all part of Robert’s ploy to lure Sansa into his bed.</p>
<p>"But I don't want to leave! I don't want to go back to Winterfell! I want to be queen, to marry Joffrey, and…" Sansa started to whine pleadingly.</p>
<p>"You know," Robert interrupted her. "I think you might be even prettier than your mother was at your age." he said in low voice as he gently stroked her long-braided hair, easing it to one side while exposing the sides of her long and graceful neck to him.</p>
<p>Robert’s touches yield the desired effect as Sansa experiences a tingling sensation to spread across her body while a warm wetness begins to pool between her thighs. Perhaps, it’s the effect of the wine, Sansa tries to reason to herself. Meanwhile, Robert kissed her cheek and ran his thick tongue up and down the side of her face and into her ear.</p>
<p>“Relax. I'm here for you. And we're not going to do anything that you don't want to do.” Robert whispers into her ear.</p>
<p>Sansa's eyes close for a second, feeling something build inside her body. Her mind is overcome with the fierce determination to take control of the situation as she finds herself being wrapped around by the King’s strong arms.</p>
<p>And then the words that come out from the King’s mouth, forcing Sansa to make the most monumental decision of her life.</p>
<p>“You want to stay in King's Landing. You want to marry a Prince and become Queen someday. You want dresses, jewels, and all the greatest luxuries and comforts of this life," the King says to her, as if he could hear her inner most thoughts aloud.</p>
<p>“The real question is what are you willing to do to earn it all? Sweet Sansa, nothing is free in life. Everything comes at a price,” he tells her. “So, are you willing to pay it?”</p>
<p>It was a loaded question which made Sansa feel like she was hit with a mace in the head.</p>
<p>The scriptures of the Faith, Septa Mordane’s teachings and all her lessons on the conduct of proper lady told her that what the King was suggesting was immoral, sinful and shameful. And she should immediately raise protest, asking him to leave.</p>
<p>However, the girl within her that had grown up dreaming about the beauties and splendors of the South told her that this is was her chance to ensure that all her dreams and ambitions came true. Another voice in her head told her that if she refused the King, not only would she be sent back by her father. But it was also possible that her rejection might cause the King to dissolve her betrothal.</p>
<p>She recalled the wise counsel of Lady Manderly when Sansa spoke to her regarding the rumors of her father sending her back. Both Lady Wynafryd and Lady Mormont had the King’s favor, resulting them in having a good deal of influence at court. Surely, they could help her.</p>
<p>“Sansa, there is no shortage of maidens at court who are eager to take your place by Joffrey’s side. I fear that if you leave, the Prince might be swayed by them and you may end up losing him. As a northerner, I’m eager to see my lord’s daughter on the throne that she rightfully deserves. Which is why I suggest that you speak with the King on the matter,” Wynafryd said to her. “If you have the King’s support, your place is assured and not even Lord Stark will be able to send you away.”</p>
<p>The King loops a hand around her lower back and causes her to grow even more impatient with the conflicting emotions and thoughts raging within her.</p>
<p><em>‘I was born to be Queen and I will cease my destiny by any means necessary,’</em> Sansa tells herself, after concluding that morality was a small price to pay for a crown.</p>
<p>Slowly, but firmly, Sansa moves in and plants a firm kiss on the King. His hands caress her lower back while her mouth is invaded by the King’s tongue.</p>
<p>Robert spins her around and backs Sansa against the wall.</p>
<p>“Sorry about the dress,” Robert says and before she can comprehend his words, he tears the fabric off her body leaving her stark naked.</p>
<p>Sansa Stark was a true beauty with her fair unblemished skin, flat stomach and full pair of breasts with erect nipples. Her alluringly shaped thighs concealed a slight tuft of auburn hair that concealed her delicious, wet pussy.</p>
<p>“You want me to touch you lower?” Robert asks her after his hands roam over her pert tits and belly while breathes in the scent of her auburn locks.</p>
<p>“Mmm hmmm!” Sansa responds, unable to form any words owing to Robert’s masterful caresses.</p>
<p>Robert guides his hand down to her sex and he can feel her wet juices seep into his fingers. He turns his finger inwards and slides it deep into her pussy. Her hips push up into his grasp and Robert cups her pussy causing her to give out a sound of pleasure.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Robert places his other hand on her chest and alternates between squeezing each breast. Right to left and back to right, each squeeze resulting in a jolt of pleasure shooting down Sansa's spine. She curls up against the wall with Robert holding her back against the wall.</p>
<p>Sansa throws her hips up to meet his strokes. He pulls away from her and leaves the young woman panting against the wall. She slides down almost to one knee watching with wide eyes as the King of Westeros disrobes himself.</p>
<p>Sansa’s mouth fell open from the shock when she laid her eyes upon the King’s massive manhood Even though she had no prior experience with men or the act itself, she could not help but come to the conclusion that it was far too large to fit in her. She tried to put her worries and fears into words but once again her voice failed her and all that came out from her mouth was a needy moan.</p>
<p>She managed to regain her composure and took in the sight of the man who was about to take her maidenhead. She was often told that she was quite tall for her age but the King still managed to tower over her. Sansa could not help but admire his powerful build, with wide shoulders, broad chest, and long arms that rippled with thick, powerful muscles. Though his belly bore a layer of fat, she could make out the outline of abs and pecks that were emerging from beneath it.</p>
<p>Remembering the scandalous tales of Theon’s conquests that she and Jeyne had overheard when he spoke of them with Robb and Jon, she decided to act as the King’s member stood before her face. Slowly, her soft hand began to caresses his cock but she soon realized that she would need both her hands to handle the King’s massive cock. Sansa clamps down onto him and leans down to put her lips down onto his cock head.</p>
<p>“Go ahead. Let's see if you can get it all in your mouth,” Robert tells her as he guides her.</p>
<p>Eager to prove herself, Sansa practically growls as she practically swallows his massive cock. She doesn’t know what she’s doing but the pleasurable grunts given out by the King serve both as guidance and encouragement to her. Soon enough, the young woman managed to give Robert a pretty good workout of his cock.</p>
<p><em>‘Wow, it seems that young Sansa is a natural born cock sucker. Much like her mother,’</em> Robert thinks to himself. If memory serves, Catelyn too required a little incentive before she managed to give him one of the best blowjobs of his life.</p>
<p>And it seems that little Sansa will outdo her own mother as she takes him deep into her throat and squeezes his cock.</p>
<p>“You're such a good little cocksucker, Lady Sansa. There is no way, I’ll let you be shipped back to that frozen wasteland. I think that I shall undertake the task of preparing you for married life, so that you and Joffrey will have a pleasurable marriage,” Robert tells her.</p>
<p>Sansa is not that naïve and understands the King’s intentions. But for now, all that she cares about is gaining the King’s favour and fulfilling her dreams. She deep throats Robert and slurps on his hard cock. Her hands cup his ass to bring him deeper into her mouth. The strange but intoxicating taste of the King’s cock, add to the pleasurable build up within her loins as Robert drives into her mouth, ramping up her lust.</p>
<p>A warm feeling spreads through Robert's loins as well, the deeper that he pushes into her. Sansa grabs his balls and looks up to him. Her beautiful blue eyes that contain the perfect combination of innocence and mischief stare up into his own as she sucks Robert's cock, nearly causing him to lose it.</p>
<p>“We're getting closer. Good job, sweet Sansa. A very good job,” Robert says encouragingly as he wraps his fingers around the back of her head and spikes his hard cock into her mouth. She makes sure to suck him all the way through until Robert's groin muscles discharge and shoots his royal seed into her mouth.</p>
<p>Sansa drinks the cum from his balls and is careful not to waste a single drop of precious fluid. He coats her throat with a precious and tasty liquid. Her lips close around Robert and releases him just long enough for Robert to paint her face with the last few spurts of his seed.</p>
<p>Robert has to admit that the sight of Sansa with his cum dripping down her face is incredibly arousing. An arousal that is heightened even further Even more so when the northern maid rolls her fingers down her cheek and sucks the cum off of her face while eyeing Robert with a grin on her face.</p>
<p>“Why don't we begin my education tonight itself, your grace?” Sansa says as the last shreds of shame and inhibition are completely shed away.</p>
<p>The King had awoken a lusty and wanton harlot within the prim and proper young lady. And she demanded to be thoroughly sated in every way possible.</p>
<p>Robert helps Sansa up to her feet and marches her over to the bed. He turns her around so she presses against the bed with her legs spread.</p>
<p>“This is one of my favourite positions, Sansa. You won't believe how many maidens scream out in ecstasy when I take them in this manner. Between you and me, however, I love the power that I can hold over women when I have them in this position. Knowing full well that I'm responsible for any and all pleasure they receive,” Robert informs her.</p>
<p>A drifting hand between her thighs sends the lovely lady almost over the edge. Her pleasure builds as Robert rotates his finger back and forth between her opening. His cock slides down her leg and a small trail from his still dripping cock comes down her leg.</p>
<p>Robert presses his hands firmly against her body. He can easily slide into her from behind and take her. But the moment has not yet arrived, Robert feels and he barks out a command to the young maiden.</p>
<p>“Get on the bed.”</p>
<p>Sansa obeyed Robert without a second thought. He then motions for her to turn around and she does, sprawling out on the bed. Her beautiful body drips with sweat and arousal as Robert climbs on top of her and guides his cock against her entrance for a minute.</p>
<p>She nearly loses it when Robert almost moves inside of her. He squeezes her firm breasts and makes Sansa's chest rise and fall from the pleasure. He pulls away from her and slaps his cock first down on the firm flesh of her belly. She turns ever so slightly and presents her ass for Robert.</p>
<p>Robert climbs behind her and stands up on the bed. He wraps his arms around her waist and grabs a handful of Sansa's auburn hair, which is now completely sprawled out.</p>
<p>“Most maidens are like wild mares and I’m the stallion who has broken in more than I can remember,” Robert tells her. “It might be a little painful in the beginning but just hold on and the pleasure will soon turn into the most sublime pleasure that you have ever experienced.”</p>
<p>As rough and brutish King Robert appeared to be in actions and appearance, Sansa had to acknowledge that she had felt a strange sexual attraction to him from the moment she had first laid eyes upon him at Winterfell. Her rational mind and proper judgement said that Prince Joffrey was the man of her dreams but her primal side and pure sexual instincts yearned with the gruff and virile King.</p>
<p>Perhaps, it was the fabled wolf blood which her father had always said to have run in their family. Her father had always chalked up Arya’s unruly and wild antics to it and thanked the Gods that none of his other children had inherited this trait. Though, in hindsight now, maybe Sansa had been blessed with the wolf blood in her own way as she contemplated her base desire to be dominated by the King.</p>
<p>“Do it,” Sansa practically growled.</p>
<p>Robert lined up his cock with her entrance and gently began to move forward between her thighs. Initially, Sansa felt the tip of his meaty spear enter her moist slit.</p>
<p>"Oh…Slowly. Gently. Yes… Ow… Gently! You… You're so big. So damn big..." Sansa's voice caught as her tightness yielded reluctantly against the King's invasive action. Soon enough after briefly pulling out, Robert drove his cock into her in a single push.</p>
<p>Sansa pressed her mouth into the covers of the bed to cover her screams as the King’s cock stretched her pussy. Sansa was now being well acquainted up close and personal with what being taken by a real man feels like, with the bed shuddering violently as the King animalistically thrusted into her. Her flesh sizzled from Robert's long pumping while he picked up momentum and crashed his big balls against the back of her thighs.</p>
<p>"GODS! YOU'RE SO BIG! SO STRONG-! YES-! YES-!" Sansa screamed into the sheets.</p>
<p>The exploration of her soft flesh makes Robert smile as the alluring scent of her hair only prompts Robert to go in deeper. His caresses move closer and around every inch of her body. He pulls back and spikes his cock deep into Sansa's warm center. He pulls almost all the way out of her with his cock rolling against her wet slit and then slides back into her with one more fierce push.</p>
<p>Robert tugs on her nipples as a surge of energy and pleasure flow through Sansa’s body, ultimately being channeled into her future orgasm.</p>
<p>“Is the pleasure too much for you, my dear? Tell me, I would understand. After all, you still quite young, only a true woman could handle the pleasure bestowed by a King’s cock.”</p>
<p>Robert’s words only served to fuel Sansa’s determination. She was meant to be Queen of this realm one day and she would prove to the King that she was no less than any other woman at court.</p>
<p>Another wave of pleasure floods through her body as Robert pushes inside of her again and makes her cum in a spectacular fashion.</p>
<p>Robert pulls away from her and motions for Sansa to turn around and the two lovers sit face to face, with Sansa's chest crushing against Robert's.</p>
<p>“You will be my son’s wife and a Princess of the realm in the future. But from this moment on, you are my woman for the rest of your days. Do you accept?” Robert tells her as a smile flashes across his face just as he presses a sensitive spot on her back.</p>
<p>“I accept and promise that I will never leave you,” Sansa replies. “Not until you tire of me, my glorious King.”</p>
<p>Robert knows for a fact that he'll never tire of a beauty like Sansa. Due to the blessings that the Gods bestowed upon him, the lusty King knew that no maid would ever ne able decline his wishes. But even without them, Robert was confident that his royal position and skills in bed were more than sufficient to recruit Sansa as his loyal mistress.</p>
<p>When this encounter had first began, Sansa had submitted herself to the King, solely to ensure her place at court. But now, she knew that would rather spend her days as the King’s mistress instead of Joffrey’s wife if she were forced to choose between the two.</p>
<p>The young maiden will never tire of his touch and the movements that he makes against her body. Her nipples keep pushing over Robert and her body lights up with even more erotic energy. Robert pushes a finger against the back of her neck.</p>
<p>“I'm not...never will be...sick of you...of this!” Robert tells her as she drops down onto his cock and fills herself up with so much that her nerve-endings just flare up with the pleasure. Along with Robert holding onto her, kissing her, and making sure she feels something she never thought possible.</p>
<p>Sansa soon came to the bitter realization that while she was now pledged to the King for the rest of her days, the King would no doubt take countless other women into his bed. And soon reconciled herself to this truth by reasoning that Robert was indeed like the stallion he had earlier spoken of, whose purpose was to breed with several mares and produce strong and mighty steeds.</p>
<p>Though, she could not bear him a strong child till she was officially wed to Joffrey, Sansa was determined to make a lasting impression on him. She channels all of her inner strength into her pussy, using it to tighten her pussy muscles into a death grip on Robert's throbbing cock.</p>
<p>“You show great promise, Sansa,” Robert comments.</p>
<p>His words fuel Sansa’s determination and she bends back, grabbing the oaken post of the bed while her legs slide up and down Robert's body. Robert holds her and buries deeper inside of her body. Sansa bottoms out on his cock, bites down her lip, and lets out a scream of pleasure.</p>
<p>Robert slides a finger deep into her tight back passage, in order to loosen it up for future use. Her eyes look at him with a mixture of reluctance and intrigue as Sansa realizes his intent.</p>
<p>“You may act like a proper little lady, but at heart you are a filthy whore, aren’t you?” Robert teases and Sansa has to admit that he might be right.</p>
<p>Sansa imagines his cock in her most taboo area and soaks Robert's lap in response. She bounces up and on Robert, riding him like a prized horse.</p>
<p><em>‘Now, this is the kind of ride that I enjoy. I wonder if Arya felt a similar rush when she raced with their brothers across the fields of Winterfell upon her pony,’</em> Sansa wonder to herself.</p>
<p>Sansa grasps the side of Robert's face and kisses him deeply while they enjoy their carnal coupling.</p>
<p>“Get ready, Sansa.” Robert tells her and she squeezes Robert's cock to show how ready she is.</p>
<p>Sansa throws her body firmly against his and they never leave each other's general area. Robert grabs her butt cheeks to encourage the sinking down onto the base of his cock. She mewls into his ear with an explosive burst of pleasure.</p>
<p>Robert pushes into her one final time and it happens. He spurts right into her sopping hole. Their juices intermingle together with Robert ramming his cock repeatedly into her, until he fills it up. She hangs on to milk Robert all the way until their mutual completion. Stars flash in her eyes and Sansa realizes that she has truly turned into wanton and promiscuous whore who willingly and knowingly would take Robert's cock deep inside of her hole until he finishes.</p>
<p>And she wants him to have his fun with all of her holes. As it turns out, there's just one untouched.</p>
<p>Robert is of a like mind and grabs a bottle of oil kept at her bedside stand. He smears the lubricant all over his cock and grabs her. He leans down to make sure that her asshole is ready.</p>
<p>“Make me a complete woman tonight,” Sansa moans in a tone that is equal parts, demanding and pleading.</p>
<p>Robert lines himself with Sansa's very tight looking rear entrance. Her firm cheeks part for Robert to slide into her. As the first couple inches of his cock slide into her, Sansa’s eyes begin to water.</p>
<p>Robert eases into her and then after ensuring that he has a good foothold, starts fucking her ass. Robert slides into her back passage, both hard and fast. Sansa crushes her asshole against him and grabs onto his leg while her nails rake against Robert’s torso and back, the further that the King penetrates into her.</p>
<p>Sansa’s deep breathing escalates as Robert continues to bury himself into Sansa further, making her close her anus around Robert's cock. Each push drives her body over the edge with greater pleasure. He touches her in ways which drive her completely over the edge with pleasure.</p>
<p>Robert senses the reaction of her body and tempers it just enough to make Sansa feel every inch of what's going on. Fingers caress her pussy and send sparks flying through her just as seamlessly as Robert drives himself as far into her ass as possible.</p>
<p>“Please! Don't! Stop!”</p>
<p>Sansa’s pleas are unnecessary as Robert has every intention to keep going until both of them are thoroughly satisfied. Every inch of her body becomes a lightning rod for pleasure. And Robert uses his years of experience to drive her wild with pleasure.</p>
<p>Robert grabs her firm cheeks and spears into her again causing her to let out another scream. The eldest daughter of Ned Stark hopes that the walls and doors are thick enough to stifle her screams as her ass endures the constant barrage of Robert's meaty cock sliding deep inside of her.</p>
<p>“MAKE ME EXPLODE YOU MAGNIFICENT MONSTER OF A MAN!”</p>
<p>Sansa’s passionate cries make Robert smile and he drives into her, with his fingers dancing all over the writhing woman underneath him. He is about to blow in her asshole as the tightness of her ass around him drives Robert further into her. Robert grabs her and spears her rectum as hard as possible.</p>
<p>The position of her balancing on Robert's lap while a cock drives into her ass makes things just that much better. Her lust is increased several folds as sweat and arousal soak Sansa's body.</p>
<p>“Go ahead. Just let everything go,” Robert’ words cause Sansa to squirt like a geyser all over Robert's hands.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Robert thrusts further into her, stimulating the pleasure center of the young woman. His balls tease her with the giant load churning within them.</p>
<p>Robert pushes a few more times into her warm hole while also groping and spanking her ass. The sound of smacking flesh and her moans, serve to drive Robert ever so closely to the edge while a nibble of Sansa's hardened peaks causes her to just lose it.</p>
<p>And after a few more minutes, Robert loses his load in inside of her ass, turn her hole into a sopping wet deposit of cum and the sweat coating her fine body serves as a finishing touch to his carnal work of art.</p>
<p>Robert leaves her ass with a solid pop, causing Sansa to experience disappointment despite being sore all over.</p>
<p>“Once you recover, we'll talk about further arrangements. You are now the King’s mistress. And as such you will be granted all the luxuries and comforts befitting this position,” Robert informs her. “Although my gifts will be granted as that of a good father to his best friend’s daughter and the future Queen of Westeros.”</p>
<p>“Of course, I will have my other paramours reach out to you so that you can educated and trained to perform all the duties of a proper mistress,” Robert adds.</p>
<p>“As long it involves me receiving your royal cock regularly, I’ll be satisfied,” Sansa states with a smile.</p>
<p>“My sweet girl, tonight was just a taste. You are about to embark on a journey of passion and pleasure that you could never even imagine,” Robert tells Sansa, causing her eyes to sparkle with wonder.</p>
<p><em>‘Oh Yes, Sansa, once I’m done with you, the histories will forget all about the great mistresses of Aegon the Unworthy. Your name will go down as one of the greatest harlots of all time along with so many others,’</em> the devious thought runs through Robert’s mind as he basks in the success of the first step of his plan for vengeance.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you like it, don't forget to leave kudos and comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Wynafryd Manderley/Dacey Mormont/Ros/Melisandre of Asshai/Shae/Cerenna Lannister/Sansa Stark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first orgy chapter. I hope that you all like it. </p>
<p>If you like it, please leave kudos and comments.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robert’s master plan was starting to fall into place. The magical potion prepared by Melisandre and Talisa had begun to show the first signs of its effects as all his intended victims started to become more docile and receptive of his whims.</p>
<p>Soon, it would be time to begin the next step of his plan which would be quite messy. But if everything went off as per his plan then he would not only be rid of several foes and traitors without anyone knowing the truth.</p>
<p>And in order to pull this off, Robert needed to meet with a new ally in person and convince them that his schemes would benefit both of them. However, Robert did not want to risk anyone learning of this meeting and so instructed Melisandre to inform their potential ally to meet near his hunting lodge in the Kingswood.</p>
<p>Since coming into his crown, Robert would spend most of his time either throwing tourneys or at his Kingswood lodge whenever he felt the need to get away from Cersei and her annoying lick-spittle's.</p>
<p>Thus, it was not surprising to the court when Robert announced that he would be departing on a hunt. What did surprise some people was his insistence that Joffrey join him. Everyone knew that the golden-haired brat possessed zero interest or skill in regards to hunting or any other kind of martial activity, but Robert insisted that it was high time that the boy learned something useful.</p>
<p>Normally, both Joffrey and Cersei would have thrown a hissy fit at his command but due to Melisandre’s concoction, the mother-son duo did not raise much protest and complied to his wishes.</p>
<p>Robert had no interest in spending time with the Kingslayer’s bastard but he did want to use him as a means to get his newest playmate, Sansa to join him on the trip. And so, with a little nudging, Joffrey invited his betrothed to accompany him for the hunt. Though Ned was a bit apprehensive about letting Sansa accompany them, knowing Sansa’s lack of interest in such activities. But consented when his darling daughter put on a great performance of wanting to get to know her future husband, after Robert assured that he would take good care of Ned’s girl.</p>
<p><em>‘Oh, Sansa will be well taken care of,’</em> Robert smirked to himself as his party set out from the city gates.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  
  
  
</p>
<p>“So, we’ve decided to hold a little celebration to honor your kill of the prized doe,” Shae stated with a smile, to all those gathered in Robert’s bedchamber.</p>
<p>His Lorathi paramour had already been present at the lodge when his party arrived, after receiving his instructions. She had made sure that the lodge was equipped with everything that would be required to make this a memorable trip for her King.</p>
<p>Robert wished to indulge thoroughly in the fruits of his unofficial harem and so all of his other mistresses had accompanied Robert on the trip. With the exception of Talisa, who had remained back at the Red Keep to ensure that his plans and instructions were progressing as per schedule along with making sure that none of his foes would not stray from their special diet.</p>
<p>“The Old Gods help us. I don’t understand why you Southerners choose to speak using these flowery words instead of plainly,” Dacey commented as Wynafryd laughed, the mermaid like the rest of her female companions knew that this trip was organized so that the King could enjoy wielding his pleasure spear rather than the one meant for hunting.</p>
<p>“Well, Lady Mormont, the subtle and hidden meanings of our words add a splash of flavor to our naughty activities,” Shae explained while placing her hands upon Robert’s shoulders and massaging them, before she shamelessly started to remove his tunic.</p>
<p>Without any prompting, Sansa threw herself over Robert’s lap and began to kiss him heatedly. Ever since the night that Robert had claimed her, the young woman had transformed from a shy and naïve lady into a wanton and proper harlot. Robert would like to accredit her transformation to his bedroom skills and divine powers, but he had to admit that the lessons imparted upon the Stark maiden by his other mistresses had played a significant part as well.</p>
<p>“Lady Sansa is truly a quick learner. She’s a natural born whore if there ever was one,” Ros commented upon witnessing Sansa’s aggressive actions while she herself unbuckled Robert’s breeches.</p>
<p>“She’s a woman of the North. We tend to possess more vitality and energy in comparison to our delicate southern counterparts,” Dacey supplied, as she kissed the side of Robert’s neck, pressing her ample bosom against him while running her hands down his neck.  </p>
<p>“I think that you are forgetting Lady Sansa’s mother is from the South and the Manderly’s too have southern origins,” Cerenna told Dacey as she got on her knees beside Ros.</p>
<p>Wynafryd was watching the entire scene while nursing a glass of wine in her hands.</p>
<p>“Join us, Wynnie, it’s a party,” Sansa said to her as she pointed at Robert, with a mischievous smile upon her face. “Back off ladies, Wynafryd should be given the first chance of receiving the King’s delicious gift.”</p>
<p>All women looked to Robert who nodded his head in consent and Wynafryd immediately dropped to her knees and captured his throbbing cock in her mouth and started sucking on it.</p>
<p>The sight of Wynafryd sucking on the King’s cock got Sansa all hot and bothered and grabbed Dacey, pulling her into a hot kiss. Dacey gasped into her Sansa’s mouth, while her liege lord’s eldest daughter assaulted her breasts, tipping her back onto the ground.</p>
<p>“Oh, Dacey, want me to suck your tits,” Sansa stated, as she squeezed the lovely globes that Dacey had attached to her.</p>
<p>It was hard to imagine that just a few weeks ago, Sansa Stark had been an innocent maiden, oblivious to the ways of the flesh. Ros was right, the auburn-haired beauty was a natural sexual vixen.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Dacey breathed, while Cerenna got down between Dacey’s legs, removing her breeches and pulling down an already soaked pair of small clothes, before licking her mound.</p>
<p>“Fuck!” Dacey moaned out load as she was assaulted by both Sansa and Cerenna.</p>
<p>Soon enough, Cerenna felt her small clothes being tugged away before feeling a rush of cool air in her private parts, as Shae cupped her pussy and rubbed it.</p>
<p>After being initiated into the King’s pleasure circle, Cerenna had met with the Lorathi whore outside the Red Keep, to pass on information about the Queen and her other Lannister relations using Shae as an intermediary. Though the Queen thought that she had placed Cerenna in the King’s bed, the Lannister maiden did not want anyone to discover her allegiance to the King and thus had taken the necessary precautions suggested by the King.</p>
<p>This measure was no longer required as Lady Talisa’s mixture that Cerenna had been adding to the meals of Queen Cersei and her trusted agents had now rendered them almost docile and meek. However, Cerenna still met up with Shae regularly as the two women had discovered a way to achieve sexual release and pleasure when the King was too occupied with other matters, using certain toys that Shae had brought with her from across the Narrow Sea.</p>
<p>Shae had strapped on the false cock to her waist and grinned as she aimed the sex toy at Cerenna’s entrance. And shortly after, Shae plunged it into the welcoming folds of the blonde beauty.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Robert was in heaven as the maiden from White Harbor licked his cock, bringing her mouth up and down on it. His pleasure increased when Melisandre got between his legs and deftly sucked on his balls, the combined suction of the two luscious beauties was too hot to handle.</p>
<p>“Fuck, this is the best,” Robert grunted, feeling their warm mouths work him over, licking and playing with him. Both of them took turns sucking his cock and licking his balls and Robert was certain that if not for his magically gained stamina and endurance, he would have exploded within no time.</p>
<p>Ros reached over, stroking his abdomen with her hand, giving out a loving cooing sound as she ran her hand over the muscles, feeling them, appreciating them. Robert’s diligent training had at last allowed him to regain his prime muscular form. And the former Wintertown whore had to admit that the King was indeed a maiden’s fantasy made flesh while she watched Wynafryd and Melisandre blow him with all of their might.</p>
<p>Dacey screamed as Sansa went down on her tits, biting them and suckling on the ample globes that were attached to her chest. There was nothing there that felt better, including the tongue that was being jammed down her pussy, working circles around her, licking her.</p>
<p>“No, I don’t want you to cum, not yet,” Wynafryd remarked breathlessly as she pulled herself up, and grabbed Robert’s throbbing cock. She bit down on her lip and sank down on his hips, pushing his cock into her tight womanhood.</p>
<p>“FUCK!” Robert groaned as she bounced up and down onto him, pumping her hips into them.</p>
<p>Melisandre was pushed back onto the couch by Ros. And perhaps, it was the combination of the moonlight filtering through the windows coupled with their similar coloring and build but both women appeared to be mirror images at first glance.</p>
<p>“As a northerner, I worship the Old Gods but I feel inclined to worship your Lord of Light or at least his Priestess for the moment,” Ros stated as she straddled the Red Woman, rubbing their hot pussies together.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m sure that I’ll be able to convert you,” Melisandre fired back, as she felt Ros’s mouth on her mound before reciprocating back in kind. The two laid in a sexually charged sixty-nine position, licking each other while Wynafryd rode Robert’s cock across from them. The erotic sight spurring both of them to lick and suck at their pussies even longer.</p>
<p>Sansa stopped licking Dacey’s breasts and then looked at her warrior maiden.</p>
<p>“Time to return to the favor,” Sansa told her and grabbed Dacey’s face, before shoving it down onto her pussy. Dacey licked her pussy, eagerly lapping up the juices that Sansa had to offer. The Stark beauty writhed and moaned as her pussy pushed up, licking and slurping at her.</p>
<p>“So good, feels so fucking good!” Robert grunted, enjoying the feeling of Wynafryd riding his cock as he watched the two insatiable red heads feast upon each other’s pussies.</p>
<p>“I know you love it, my King. Oh … I’m about to cum!” Wynafryd screamed while her pussy clenched together as Robert speared into her. As Wynafryd came down from her orgasm, she slid back, panting from the exertion of the intense ride that she had just experienced.</p>
<p>Robert’s cock was not left unattended for long as Melisandre took Wynafryd’s place and sank her hot pussy down onto the King’s throbbing rod. She pushed herself up and moaned with pleasure.</p>
<p>“It’s been too long,” Robert stated before leaning forward and latching his mouth onto her breast, sucking it. The Priestess of R’hllor lifted herself up and sank herself down onto him, riding her shapely hips into them.</p>
<p>“Yes, too long,” Melisandre breathed, as Robert rested back, allowing her to ride his cock.</p>
<p>“Time for a treat, your grace,” Ros cooed as she straddled his face and Robert grabbed her firmly around the hips and started licking her pussy. “Oh yes, lick me, lick my pussy!”</p>
<p>Shae was giving Cerenna a work out on the floor, thrusting the false cock into her pussy from behind. It was not long before Shae’s intense riding into her pussy from behind caused the Lannister wench to scream out in pleasure.</p>
<p>“You like me fucking you like the bitch you are, don’t you?” Shae yelled as her words and actions made Cerenna cease her feasting upon Dacey’s pussy and divert all her focus upon the Lorathi wench.</p>
<p>This development resulted in both Dacey and Sansa moving into the sixty-nine position as they licked and slurped at each other’s pussies, feeling their shared hot desires, pinching at each other’s asses and licking the centers. Both of them noticed that their moans had spurred Melisandre into riding Robert faster from her position. And thus in turn, they felt prompted to start eating each other’s pussies with even greater fury, using their tongues to bring each other to ecstasy.</p>
<p>Dacey really got into it as Sansa worked on her pussy with her tongue with the skill of a master. But the proud She-Bear was not going to be outdone by the Stark girl and began working her tongue in circular sensations within Sansa’s pussy. The end result would be that the pussies of both women would be properly wet and primed for Robert’s future penetration.</p>
<p>Melisandre lifted herself up and sank down on Robert’s cock, throwing her head back and screaming out loud as her pussy clenched his cock. His hands twisted her nipples which brought her to a shuddering orgasm, before finally rolling off of him.</p>
<p>Dacey broke away from Sansa and took her place on Robert’s cock. While Sansa was pouting on the floor, when she was denied her chance of being filled up by the King’s monster cock.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry Sansa, you’ll get your turn. Here let me make it better in the meantime,” Wynafryd cooed, as she pulled the auburn-haired beauty into a tight embrace, allowing her full access to her plentiful breasts.</p>
<p>Sansa rested her face on Wynafryd’s ample chest, licking it like she was a new born baby.</p>
<p>Dacey found herself bouncing up and down on Robert’s cock as she made use of her expert riding skills. Her pussy wrapped around him, working his thick member as she pushed herself up and sank down onto him. She watched as Robert’s tongue worked through Ros’s pussy. It made a very tantalizing sight and Dacey had to admit, that she wanted a piece of this.</p>
<p>Ros breathed heavily, her juices soaking Robert’s face and soon enough, she found herself being pulled down into a sensual and steamy kiss with the She-Bear. Dacey rotated her hips, spearing down on Robert’s cock, bringing herself to an orgasm while managing to maintain the pace as she kissed Ros and pressed their tits together.</p>
<p>Robert felt himself being brought near the brink but he was not completely done yet. Dacey was going to ride him until she could take no more.</p>
<p>“I know you love this, love my hot pussy, don’t you, your grace?” Dacey cooed, before she pinched Ros’s tits and then hoisted herself up, before sinking herself back down.</p>
<p>Robert could not respond, too busy munching on the selection of pussy beneath him. Shae got up to her feet and nudged Ros out of the way.</p>
<p>“My turn, you’ve hogged his tongue long enough,” Shae responded and Ros gave her a dirty look.</p>
<p>“Besides, you enjoyed his attention plenty during the journey from Winterfell,” Shae added.</p>
<p>Ros agreed with the assessment and shrugged her shoulders, deciding to take out her aggression out on Cerenna who was on the floor by shoving her pussy onto her mouth.</p>
<p>“I’ve missed that tasty pussy, Shae…oh fuck Dacey,” Robert groaned as the dark-haired vixen squeezed his cock into her pussy, rising up and sinking down onto him, riding him with all that she was worth.</p>
<p>“It’s missed you as well, my Demon Stag,” Shae breathed as she threw her pussy over Robert.</p>
<p>Dacey raised herself up and sank herself down onto Robert’s throbbing cock. She continued to ride him up and down, squeezing him, and moaning when she continued to work her hips around his member, squeezing him lustfully as she bounced up and slammed down repeatedly.</p>
<p>This carnal ride continued for a bit of time, with Robert eating Shae’s pussy all the way. His balls tightened and he exploded into Dacey’s pussy. She milked him with each thrust as he sprayed his fluids into her hot pink hole. Dacey continued the ride of her life, groping her breast as she rose up and sank down onto his hips, squeezing him with her pussy. She closed her eyes and felt more seed splash into her as the both she and Robert picked up the pace with each other.</p>
<p>Eventually, Dacey slid back after being completely spent and Sansa scrambled into position, taking her tongue into Dacey’s pussy with a corkscrew motion and eating the dribbling cum from her. The She-Bear closed her eyes and felt Sansa lick her out.</p>
<p>Shae pulled her pussy off Robert’s face, so he could watch, licking her juices from his face slowly, seductively, as Robert’s divine member sprung back to life.</p>
<p>Ros decided to seize the moment and sank herself down on his cock, with her juicy tits bouncing, as she rode Robert. Cerenna moved to the other side of Robert, licking more of Shae’s juices from his face.  Robert reached over and started fingering at their beautiful pussies.</p>
<p>“At moments like this, I wish that I had an extra set of hands,” Robert groaned as Ros continued to ride his cock, while Sansa slurped and greedily licked Dacey’s pussy.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Melisandre had donned Shae’s discarded toy and started spearing into Wynafryd from behind.</p>
<p>It did not take long for Robert to remember that he now had magic at his command. He focused his power into telekinetic pulses aimed at Ros’s breasts, causing her to bounce faster, up and down on his cock. Her pussy sank onto his pull as he thrusted up into her, gradually picking up the pace.</p>
<p>“Mel, you always know how to take someone to the heights of pleasure,” Wynafryd whimpered. “Is it a skill that all the servants of R’hllor are well-versed in?”</p>
<p>Wynafryd’s query peaked Robert’s interest as well. If it was true then he might have to invite more of Melisandre’s fellow priestesses to the capital. The High Septon and Faith might raise a fuss but he was confident that a little gold and the threat of his hammer would silence them quickly.</p>
<p>But at the moment, he chose to push the thought to the back of his mind and focused on the woman that riding his cock into submission.</p>
<p>“Oh, I love your pussy Ros, so tight,” Robert grunted as the two of them continued their activities together, working over each other.</p>
<p>Dacey lost herself to the bliss and nearly passed out with Sansa going so hot and heavy on her while licking at her pussy. She thanked the Gods for the series of events that brought King Robert to the North and placed her into his bed. The warrior maiden from Bear Isle had never even imagined of all the pleasures that she had experienced since becoming the King’s mistress.</p>
<p>Cerenna and Shae were being fingered by Robert, each waiting patiently for their turn. But Ros had a lot of stamina built up from her time as a professional whore, so she was going to ride Robert for a long time. The two girls were brought to orgasm after orgasm as Robert pumped his fingers into them. They eagerly wished to indulge in the pleasures of his royal cock but it appeared that they would have to wait for another time, as Ros continued to ride Robert for a while.</p>
<p>“Oh, cumming,” Robert breathed, releasing his hands from the pussies beneath him and Ros immediately grabbed one of the hands, licking them clean of the pussy juices of either Cerenna or Shae.</p>
<p>“Cum in me, blow your load!” Ros yelled as Robert watched her delicious tits bounce and jiggle before him.</p>
<p>Dacey’s shrieking orgasm that Sansa brought her to, threw Robert over the edge. His balls tightened and Ros’s super tight pussy milked him into completion.</p>
<p>Even the most virile and youthful of men would have been completely drained by now. And Robert had to admit that even his youthful self would have been exhausted. Fortunately, this Robert had gained the many blessings of the Gods.</p>
<p>The night was still young. And he would be damned if even one of his women were to be left unsatisfied.</p>
<p>“My turn!” Cerenna yelled as she hovered over Robert’s massive cock.</p>
<p>The blonde screamed out loud as his cock shoved into her, filling her up from one point to the next.</p>
<p>“Cersei is a fool for spurning you, my glorious King. Fuck me! I’m your loyal slut!” Cerenna yelled as Robert pumped his cock into her gushing cunt. The blonde bit down on her lip, breathing heavily and worked her hips up, his incoming thrusts working into her center. The blonde worked his cock into her, her walls wrapped around him tightly as the blonde wrapped around his center.</p>
<p>Sansa soon occupied Cerenna’s previously vacant spot at Robert’s side, before climbing up and allowing Robert the chance to feast upon the delicious juices that were dribbling down her pussy. His skilled Lorathi whore decided to indulge herself with Sansa’s luscious lips and tits as she waited for her turn to mount the mighty Stag King.</p>
<p>Melisandre was engaged slurping away at the delicious cum flowing out of Ros’s tight hole while she was being speared from behind by Dacey who had now donned the fake cock toy. His mermaid had moved into a position which allowed her to lick the delicious fluids coating Robert’s balls.</p>
<p>Cerenna breathed in and out heavily, as the King’s thick cock speared into her center. Robert was now in the zone, his hands roaming over her alluring thighs, and soon he sped up his movements, thrusting her pussy with great vigour.</p>
<p>“That’s it, fuck me, oh fuck me, you are a true demon!” Cerenna yelled.</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck, oh fuck,” Robert grunted, working into her center, moaning as he worked into her. “You’re so wet for me.”</p>
<p>“Yes, only for you, only for you,” Cerenna chanted, as she felt herself clench around him tightly, working into her.</p>
<p>Soon enough, Robert cupped her breasts, working them over as he rubbed them over, massaging them that elicited a sensual growl from the blonde beauty. Her tits thrusted up, heaving as her eyes bulged with desire. The blonde panted a little bit, working her hips up into him and squeezing him heavily.</p>
<p>Robert speared into her a few more times and soon enough his balls came. She clenched his cock, milking him out as they came together, the two of them feeling rather pleased.</p>
<p>As Cerenna slid back to the side, Sansa moved to claim Robert’s cock but was blocked by Shae.</p>
<p>“Oh, Please my demon. Lady Stark is the youngest, she should be the finale,” Shae pleaded with a sexy pout and Robert nodded.</p>
<p>Before Sansa could voice her protest, Robert ordered Cerenna to present her pussy dripping with his royal cum to his Red Wolf while asking her to let his fingers prepare her for their encounter. Sansa could not deny her virile King and promptly laid back in a position that allowed for her to feast upon Cerenna’s juicy cunt along with granting access the King’s skilled fingers as they moved within her folds.</p>
<p>Shae managed to pull Wynafryd away from Robert’s balls and signaled the mermaid to lay back so that she could feast on her northern pussy.</p>
<p>“No talking, only pleasure Lady Manderly,” Shae stated as she shoved down into Wynafryd’s mound and slowly began to suck and lick the juices while twirling her tongue around the pussy.</p>
<p>Wynafryd moaned and Robert saw Shae’s pussy, the dark-haired wench was ready for him.</p>
<p>With a might shove, he shoved his cock deep into her and Shae screamed for the heavens. Each time the King’s monster cock entered her, it caused her to experience pure sexual electricity while he continued to push into her.</p>
<p>Shae lost herself in the sensations, his cock was ripping her up, but if she was going to be torn to pieces, she was going to be torn to pieces in style. His balls beat against her as his hands found their way to her breasts. They roughly groped her but that was the way she liked it.</p>
<p>None of this gentle shit, just pure unadulterated sex and lust, it was the way that the Lorathi whore enjoyed feeling his cock push into her from behind. His balls slapped against her thighs, roughly pattering against her as he continued to spear into her tight cunt.</p>
<p>Melisandre let out a growl of pleasure as Dacey’s thrusting at her behind bore fruit, coating the fake cock with her juices. Just as the She-Bear pulled out, both Ros and Melisandre moved into a sixty-nine position while Dacey discarded the toy and sat on Wynafryd’s face who was being eaten out by Shae.</p>
<p>Robert fingering was bringing Sansa to an orgasm while her tongue swirled inside Cerenna’s folds, lapping away at both Robert’s and the Lannister wench’s juices.</p>
<p>Shae closed her eyes, feeling the pleasure of a real cock slamming into her. He banged her hard from behind and Cerenna made sure that she kept her mind and indeed her mouth on the pussy below her. The pleasure was building and soon enough.</p>
<p>“MY DEMON!”</p>
<p>Shae screamed and Robert thrusted into her a few more times, before his hot juices shot into her pussy.</p>
<p>At the same time, all the other women let out growls and moans of pleasure, each experiencing another intense climax during this celebration of lust and passion.</p>
<p>Now it was time for the final event and all the women had settled into comfortable position on the floor. They were eager to see their King reward Sansa Stark for her patience.</p>
<p>“You have been patient, sweet Sansa. Are you ready to receive your reward?” Robert asked.</p>
<p>“Take that giant thing and fuck me senseless, Robert!” Sansa yelled out loud and Robert grabbed her around the hips.</p>
<p>“Now Sansa, don’t forget, you are a lady. Say it right,” Robert teasingly commented as he squeezed her and groped her tits.</p>
<p>Sansa’s expression became sultry as she bit down on her lip. “Would you please take your cock and give me pleasure, your grace?”</p>
<p>Robert grinned as he grabbed her around the hips and pushed them back before he plunged himself into her womanly depths. His balls slapped hard against her thighs and she closed her eyes as she felt more cock fill her than ever before.</p>
<p>Robert’s hands groped her tits as he pumped into her tight pussy, giving her a good work-over and bringing her to new levels of passion that got heightened as his throbbing length continued to drill into her pussy.</p>
<p>Robert felt her wrap around him. “Yes, I’m making you cum so hard, aren’t I? It was worth the wait, wasn’t it?”</p>
<p>Right there in that moment, Sansa realized that the King was no mortal man. No man could ever bring so many women to the heights of ecstasy and pleasure in a single night. Not the Old Gods, the Seven or even Lady Melisandre’s Red God, Sansa had decided that the King was her new god. And she would serve him till the end of her days.</p>
<p>Robert held her arms back and roughly exerted himself on her, forcing his mouth upon hers with a searing kiss. She saw stars and tingled with the excitement as she tightened herself around his invading cock. His throbbing length continued to push into her and her pussy eagerly welcomed him in.</p>
<p>Robert pulled out of her as he spun around and forced Sansa onto her hands and knees. She was the type of woman who was easy to handle. His throbbing cock pushed against her dripping wet entrance and teased her, bringing her sensations to one that was heightened.</p>
<p>“Time to take, everything that you have earned,” Robert growled in her ear and slammed his throbbing cock into her sopping wet center.</p>
<p>This caused Sansa’s eyes to widen and Robert really was beating a path within her hot pussy. His cock went in and out of her and she could not get enough of this rough sex from him. His hands were everywhere and he grabbed onto her hair.</p>
<p>“Yes, my King , fucking….more, I want so much more,” Sansa babbled as she made a series of lustful noises as his cock continued to drill into her tight center more.</p>
<p>Sansa lost herself deeper to him and felt the sensations continue to build up to her and she nearly collapsed from the intensity of the last orgasm.</p>
<p>Somehow, through sheer force or will or whatever, Sansa pressed on and took more of him inside her, his cock moved into her dripping cunt.</p>
<p>Sansa was screaming out loud as Robert continued to drill into her. Her intense screams causing drool and juices to leak out from the holes of her fellow mistresses, who eagerly watched their King dominate the wolf maiden.</p>
<p>“You’re going to take all my cum in your pussy and love it, bitch,” Robert growled as he slammed himself into her.</p>
<p>Sansa squealed beneath him, excited about the prospect of becoming the King’s personal cum depository. His length picked up a steady and heated pace, drilling her tight hole from behind as his balls drilled her in the back of her.</p>
<p>She was panting lustfully and Robert picked up an even greater pace as he drilled into her.</p>
<p>Sansa once again marveled at his stamina as he pretty much fucked her brains out and she closed her eyes, to feel the rush.</p>
<p>“My turn,” Robert said as he nibbled her ear and that caused her walls to tighten around him as he pumped into her deeply.</p>
<p>Several ropes of his cum released into Sansa and the young woman let out a shriek of pleasure as he finished in her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Sansa Stark/Jeyne Poole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks to my new co-author, 'Queen of the Night' who has agreed to collaborate with me.</p>
<p>Her feedback and improvements have helped to increase the level of detail and quality in this chapter.</p>
<p>Hope you all enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                 </p>
<p>Sansa couldn’t restrain a giggle, as she wraps her hands around the back of Jeyne’s head and pulls her childhood friend against her for a steamy and passionate kiss, which the Steward’s daughter enthusiastically returns. She couldn’t help it, the situation brought back memories of all those times the two of them had awkwardly ’practiced’ kissing for when they were married, in secret. Back then they’d been shy and tentative and made fools of themselves. But both had changed a great deal since then, and there was nothing hesitant about Sansa’s tongue diving deep into the brunette’s mouth, who sucked it deeper within herself, reciprocating her friend’s actions wholeheartedly.</p>
<p>Sansa lets out a sexy moan as Jeyne nibbles on her chin for a while, before moving onto her jaw, causing the red head to release a sigh of pleasure. Jeyne was getting scarily good at this for how recently she’d started, although Shae did comment that both she and Sansa had a natural talent in the bedroom, and Shae would know.</p>
<p>The eldest Stark daughter had learned a lot from the Lorathi courtesan during the King’s hunt, which mostly involved him carnally ravaging his women rather than hunting for deer or quails, though Robert had made a point of killing something every evening. No wonder he had been so skilled at making war, as Sansa can't help but think that fucking and killing were closely related activities in Robert’s mind.</p>
<p>After they’d returned, Robert had, after a night with her and Talisa, expressed a casual interest in Jeyne Poole, Sansa’s oldest friend. He’d suggested that Sansa take on the young girl as her lady in waiting and start forming her own entourage as she was a future Princess of the realm. He had already suggested that she take Shae on as her handmaiden. Sansa was well aware that it was just his way of having Shae conveniently on hand, and that Robert’s appetites extended not only to Jeyne but well beyond - he wanted Sansa to use her new position as a means of luring other noble girls into his bed, by priming them for his seduction. What exactly her new position was, Sansa was still figuring out. Joffrey must have known that their betrothal was a sham, that it wasn't much more than an excuse to keep her in the capital, but he didn’t give so much as a word of protest. Not that she much cared what he thought anymore, ever since that unforgettable night with the King, she had lost her past ambitions and dreams, and didn't regret it, not even a little. She hadn’t said a word to the weak-willed prat since Talisa had started drugging him, not that she missed it - the Prince had never been much of a conversationalist.</p>
<p>Sansa would have expected to be jealous, but having long since made peace with the idea of sharing the King, sharing him with her childhood friend seemed to make sense, and so she immediately began her recruitment of Jeyne into the King’s harem. Jeyne, anxious to please as she was, required very little persuading to crawl under the covers with him, and since then he’d been on the steward daughter’s mind as often as Sansa’s.</p>
<p>It should have worried her, how quickly everything was turning beneath her, but actually, she felt on top of the world. Robert had moved her to her own set of rooms - grand chambers, furnished with luxurious furniture and a wardrobe filled with dresses like nothing she’d ever owned before. There were also hidden drawers filled with exotic lingerie and Essosi sex toys, imported from Lys which Robert showed to Sansa while giving her the tour of her new accommodations, and Shae had shown her how to use. It hadn’t stopped there - one of the rooms had been emptied of furniture and filled with perches and cages, little aviaries for singing birds from the Summer Islands. When the sun pours in through the thick glass they chirped and preened and fluttered their little wings. Not knowing what else to do, Sansa had arranged them all according to colour, the golds and yellows together, the greens next door to them, while the blues flit their little wings against a view of the ocean which mirrored their colour. Every morning, while Arya was wasting time with her dance instructor, Sansa visited her bird room and fed them all by hand, loving the feeling of their scratchy light little feet as they perched on her fingers or her wrist, and pecked for seed.</p>
<p>She’d wondered about this gift, perhaps it was the King’s way of apologizing for the business with her direwolf. Thoughts of deceased companion, <em>’Lady’, </em>helped Sansa reach the realization that in some ways, the naïve and foolish girl within her had died along with her wolf so that the woman that she was now could be born<em>. </em>She wasn’t sure and decided to not dwell upon the matter for long.</p>
<p>Sansa suspected it was just his nature to be generous when someone gave him what he wanted, in her case, it was her complete devotion and loyalty. He’d given her other things as well, a new horse for riding - a beautiful bay mare, dresses and what she suspected were the queen’s jewels, which she made a point of wearing whenever Cersei glanced her way. Finally, her new chambers also had secret passageways built within them, allowing both the King and herself to enjoy their carnal activities without drawing attention with how often he was knocking on her door.</p>
<p>Shae wasn’t much of a handmaiden, truth be told, but Sansa and Jeyne had other uses for Shae, as the foreign concubine educated them in the arts of love and pleasure so that they could serve their King well.</p>
<p>And so now, to the outside world, Sansa and Jeyne appeared to be pious and proper young noble girls with impeccable manners and charm. But behind the closed doors of their chambers, both maidens transformed into deviant vixens who were eager to perform the most tawdry and filthy of sexual acts, in order to please their royal lover.</p>
<p>Much like they were doing right now, as both women were seated upon the luxurious and spacious bed of Sansa’s new chambers, awaiting the King’s arrival. They had earlier received a note discreetly, informing them of the King’s desire for an afternoon romp with both northern maidens after he’d spent the morning with Shae and Ros.</p>
<p>Sansa was grateful for Jeyne - all of his girls all wanted their turns and were just as insatiable as she was. But the combination of both the beauties from Winterfell was one of Robert’s most favorite carnal meals.</p>
<p>Just as much as variety, and at the moment he was going out of his way for her. None of the girls, with the possible exception of Ros, had Shae’s experience, and she was a favourite of his, despite the fact that with her it just wasn’t about the sex. Oh, she enjoyed a good ride more than most, she was one of those rare people who earnestly loved their work, but more than that she was one of these large-hearted females who couldn’t go to bed with a man without developing an affection for him, and wanting to cherish and own him even to a certain extent. In spite of the hard-nosed, tough face that she had tried to present, both Sansa and Robert had sensed that the Lothari whore was soft in that way, which made her quite remarkable.</p>
<p>Because Shae was a keen observer of human nature in general and men in particular, Sansa supposed that you don’t last long in her profession without a keen appreciation for them, and she was far too worldly-wise to have any illusions about men. Sansa knew this fact because Shae had gone out her way to carefully dispel her fond imaginings regarding Robert. But although she was a keen enough student in human nature to peg Robert well as the kind of heartless scoundrel who would use her shamelessly and then slide out when it suited him, Shae couldn't help how she felt about him, or so it seemed anyway. She knew after the first couple of days that she was growing too fond of him, and those feelings frightened her, so much that profitable as his patronage was, she wished him away almost as much as she wanted him to stay. The compromise was that out of all his girls, she was the one afforded the most independence, with Robert only calling on her occasionally, but there was a fire in his blood this morning, and he’d needed her expert touch.</p>
<p>While both girls were engaged in their steamy lip lock, Robert entered the chamber via the secret entrance drawing their attention towards him. Sansa breaks away from Jeyne and motions with her hand for the King to join them.</p>
<p>“My King… why are you standing there? Come and join us,” Sansa purrs provocatively. “Let your whores please you.”</p>
<p>Upon hearing the words, Robert feels his blood pump faster and his member grows even more erect within his breeches. As soon as Robert came within their reach, Sansa stand up on her tiptoes, pulls his face down and shoves her tongue down his throat. Robert responds in kind with a kiss, and both their tongues engage in vigorous duel, while he places his hand on the back of her head and continues to make out with fiercely with the Stark girl.</p>
<p>Anxious at not being left out, Jeyne dips behind Robert and kisses away at the back of his neck. There’s a soft moan which follows, with Robert making out with Sansa and Jeyne kissing him down the back of his neck.</p>
<p>“Let’s get him out of these clothes,” Jeyne suggests with a hungry smile. “They’re in the way.”</p>
<p>The words didn’t need to be repeated as both girls helped Robert divest his clothes with great efficiency, stripping him down to his smallclothes in record time. Robert pulls his shirt off over his head and threw it somewhere, bucks out of his pants and kicks them off onto the floor. His massive bulge and the damp spot in its centre had the two younger girls salivating, making no secret of Robert’s state of arousal. Sansa hadn’t any idea how it was that she was able to spend every moment with the mighty organ on her mind, dreaming and fantasising about it, and still be astounded by the size every time it’s in front of her.</p>
<p>By silent agreement, both women discarded what inadequate clothes they’d been wearing after their own session, and then posed to help display their gorgeous figures, clad in sexy undergarments for their lover’s appreciation. Sansa’s dressed in a pair of pure white lacy panties with a matching see through bra, with Jeyne dressed similarly in a combination of red and blue.</p>
<p>It’s Robert’s turn to salivate at the delectable sight before him as both women pull him on the bed.</p>
<p>Sansa and Jeyne didn’t let up for a moment, planting kisses along Robert’s chest and abs. She’d thought he’d be hairy, but his skin is as smooth as theirs. only broken by scars, like the skin of a mammal that swims through the sea, but he felt hot to touch. Sansa wondered if that was the Red Woman’s doing. Their actions were causing him to twitch in his nether regions, making him feel even harder than before.</p>
<p>Noticing her King’s growing erection, Sansa tears down his underpants and shoves both hands downwards, stroking his big half-hard cock near the base, that was still sticky from Shae from his earlier session with Shae, until it finishes rising to full attention. Robert groans in pleasure as Sansa determinedly strokes him up and down with both enthusiasm and skill, her other hand slipping under to cradle his massive balls in her delicate fingers.</p>
<p>“Oh, I want a piece of that.” Jeyne says, while licking her lips.</p>
<p>“Of course,” Sansa replies with a smile and offers up Robert’s cock to her friend.</p>
<p>Jeyne opens wide , sticking her tongue out before carefully pulling her hair out of the way and  leaning forward, sliding her warm lips down to the base of Robert’s pelvis making circular movements with her tongue until she’s put herself in place to kiss and lick at his bulbous cockhead as well, swirling her tongue around his tip until it’s thoroughly spit-shined. The entire time, her eyes never once leave his face. After a little more love to make sure he’s fully erect, Jeyne determinedly taking his member into her soft mouth.</p>
<p>Robert’s throbbing hard member pressed insistently deep into her throat as she sucks him off. As her mouth fills up with him, he can see the hungry and lustful look within the eyes of the Steward’s daughter, she was drunk on him, on his power and size and musk.</p>
<p>Making a split-second decision, Sansa decides to move behind Jeyne and pull down her panties. Sansa grabs Jeyne’s firm ass, fondling it and giving it a light spank, which had Jeyne wiggling and blushing, she’d always gotten off on that. Another few spanks and Sansa leans in, kissing down the back of Jeyne’s legs, which spread for her and give Sansa the perfect opening to stick her tongue.</p>
<p>Robert raises his cock up and stuffs it down Jeyne’s throat. Jeyne happily goes to town on Robert’s rock-hard cock, making sure to shove every inch that she can force down her throat.</p>
<p>Twists and turns from Sansa’s talented tongue sends Jeyne’s entire mind and body into an endless wave of pleasure. Sansa knows exactly what buttons to push and what to do to her, to take her down. Jeyne’s hot body rises up and then down while Sansa eats her out. Predictably, caught between the two of them, the Steward’s daughter orgasms and it feels like a bolt of lightning shoots out from the middle, down the backs of her tensed legs, up her spine, into her nipples, her nostrils flare as she sucks in air until her whole ribcage is poking out through the skin and then screams it all out into Robert’s cock, opening her throat further and letting her take more of him.</p>
<p>“Damn...ooh, that was what I needed,” Jeyne moans out as her hand moves underneath his balls and starts moving her fingers in several light strokes, the cock no longer down her throat but her mouth still running along the side planting kisses and licking.</p>
<p>Robert let her get her breath back, though Sansa didn’t show her friend the same concession and not soon after he jerked up as well, burying himself deeper yet into Jeyne’s warm and willing mouth. He finds himself being rocked by what’s taking place, his loins stirring and about ready to release. His cock presses down on Jeyne’s lips while she swirls her tongue around it.</p>
<p>“Closer...you’re making me about ready to explode,” Robert groans as Jeyne continues her actions with her tongue on his throbbing cock.</p>
<p>The brunette can feel the King squirming underneath her, owing to her skilful actions. It’s going to be a delightful moment when he finally closes in, Jeyne muses to herself and tries to edge him a bit closer with her mouth.</p>
<p>The tasty juices spilling between Jeyne’s thighs offer themself up to Sansa like some kind of gift from the heavens. She hammers Jeyne with that tongue, perfectly aligning it with Jeyne’s gushing hole and making sure she’s getting the best treat possible from her.</p>
<p>Jeyne’s slurping sounds help send Robert deeper and faster over the edge. He cannot resist her mouth for much longer. His cock is about ready to burst and shoot his seed into her mouth.</p>
<p>“It’s time,” Robert announces.</p>
<p>Jeyne does not slow down and instead doubles down on the cock-sucking. The inhaling of her beautiful mouth, wrapping itself around his member makes Robert’s entire world just swirl around. The intensity that his body feels is something that cannot be described with mere words.</p>
<p>The very intense pumping of his balls causes Robert to rise up almost all the way and hit the back of Jeyne’s throat with the tip of his cock as he shoots his seed down her perfect oral hole. Jeyne draws down and inhales Robert, giving him the perfect deep throat to take the last few drops of his cock.</p>
<p>At the same time, Jeyne’s pussy juices flow fast and hard as Sansa sends her over the edge for her second orgasm using her expert tongue ministrations. This one was less dramatic, Jeyne giving out several soft moans, with each depicting her own increasing levels of release as her juices coat Sansa’s pretty face.</p>
<p>Robert and Jeyne both come together while Sansa fingers herself and quickly achieves an orgasm of her own. The trio drops down onto the bed, contemplating their next move.</p>
<p>Deciding to take the initiative, Sansa crawls over on top of Robert and sits down on his lap. The second that she’s on his lap, she exposes her bare pussy to him and proceeds to grinds herself onto his cock.</p>
<p>“You can’t resist me, can you, my King?” the auburn-haired beauty asks.</p>
<p>“Who could?” Robert replies, causing to Sansa smile. Her pretty face is still shining with Jeyne’s pussy juices, when Sansa decides to go for her next move and plants an aggressive kiss upon Robert.</p>
<p>The Red Wolf’s kisses cause Robert’s loins to start tingling and it soon gets trapped between Sansa’s flat stomach and his body.</p>
<p>Sansa grabs onto his manhood and slides it ever so closer, edging it towards the base of her pussy. She rotates herself against Robert, coming very close to dropping down onto him and taking him all inside of her.</p>
<p>Jeyne takes a well-deserved breather, waiting for her next opportunity to get in on it, her wet core still stinging from when Sansa ate her out. She watches Sansa open up and drop completely down on the King, crashing her warm wet pussy lips down onto him and engulfing his massive cock completely inside of her.</p>
<p>Robert drops down onto the bed, with Sansa’s wet walls clamping down onto him. The beautiful red head drives herself down on Robert, giving him a hell of a great ride as she bounces up and down, working her walls down onto him.</p>
<p>“SANSA!” Robert yells in pleasure and gropes her luscious tits and starts running his hands down her nubile body, while Sansa continues to ride him.</p>
<p>“Oh, … I love it when you scream my name as I bounce on your cock. It makes me so hot and horny. It makes me feel so good right about now,” Sansa pants as she runs her hands through her wild locks, pleasure coursing through her entire being.</p>
<p>Robert reaches a state of ecstasy as Sansa strokes his cock with her silken walls, pushing him into her body. Adrenaline and excitement flood Robert’s body as Sansa manages to hit all the right buttons with her perfect moves.</p>
<p>The incredible erotic scene turns Jeyne on enough to get her moving. She squats over him, lowering herself down on Robert’s face so the lecherous Stag could start feasting out on her juicy pussy the way Sansa had been. The fast but skilled ministrations of the King’s tongue as he works her over, had Jeyne breaking out into a rhythmic bounce while riding his face.</p>
<p>“Oooh, this is simply heaven,” Jeyne pants out as he drives herself down to Robert’s tongue.</p>
<p>Not wanting to be outdone by her childhood friend, Sansa matches Jeyne’s energy and continues to rock Robert while taking as much of him inside of her as humanly possible.</p>
<p>The warm and tight pussy wrapping around his cock makes every single one of Robert’s nerve endings hum with pleasure.</p>
<p>Utilising Shae’s lesson, Sansa works him up and down while pulling out of him every now and then, as she rubs her lips down onto his tip while squeezing the base of his cock to keep Robert from spilling his load just yet.</p>
<p>And then Sansa drops down and takes Robert even further inside of her, stretching herself out, rising and dropping onto him with several intense bounces. The ride continues, with Sansa getting more and more explosive with her energy, while taking Robert into her.</p>
<p>“I know how to make that big cock feel good. I know all of your weak spots, don’t I, your grace?” Sansa states with an almost challenging tone while smashing herself down onto the base of Robert’s pelvis, rising and dropping, getting her fill of the virile King.</p>
<p><em>‘By the Gods, I can’t believe that just a few weeks ago, the girl was a naïve and innocent maid who blushed at a look. The ladies have done an excellent job training her. She has the wantonness and energy of ten whores,’</em> Robert mused to himself, admiring Sansa’s sexual awakening.</p>
<p>“Not yet, just not yet...got to make you earn it. Got to make you work for it. Got to make you… really feel the burn,” Robert tells her, making Sansa pout in frustration, and her eyes narrow with determination.</p>
<p>Sansa gave it her all, but Robert reaching her insides and reduces them to a dripping mess was making it hard to do more than moan in pleasure. Sansa connects her hips with Robert’s, clutching down onto him. She’s holding on tight, making Robert throb inside of her.</p>
<p>The delicious Stark beauty grabbing his cock between her warm walls and clamping down on him gives Robert more than sufficient amount of motivation to keep pounding away at her. He keeps driving his cock into the depths of the woman riding him, causing Sansa to close her walls around him and release him.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Jeyne’s dripping with sweat and desire, enjoying the number of ways Robert’s questing tongue makes her feel beyond alive. She gets a shove deep into her womanhood and keeps dripping all over Robert as he rocks her a couple more times.</p>
<p>Robert plants a slap on Jeyne’s firm ass, which serves both as a surprise and motivation for the young brunette. Jeyne drives her warm walls down onto Robert’s tongue, impatiently waiting for a chance to wrap them around his royal member.</p>
<p>Though, Jeyne’s chance to ride upon the King’s cock is nowhere in sight as Sansa continues to hogs particular part of Robert, holding onto him tight and releasing him from her warm grips. The red head’s juices trickles down from the tip of the cock, all the way down to the base, lubricating Robert as much as possible. Sansa bites down on her lip and gives a pretty good slide down to him. She sucks Robert into her warm pussy, taking him all the way down and then releasing him.</p>
<p>Sansa can feel her own release approach which makes her bounce faster and more furiously, holding herself to a very high and vigorous standard when releasing Robert from her tight core. She ends up holding him and releasing him making her body enter a state of pure bliss.</p>
<p>“Robert, closer,” Sansa groans as sweat trickles from her forehead onto her face.</p>
<p>Robert is too preoccupied with eating Jeyne out, to inform Sansa about his own impending release. The warm tasty juices that fruitfully pour from Jeyne’s warm hole provide Robert with the proper amount of nourishment to keep pushing his way deep into Jeyne’s very warm depths.</p>
<p>Robert’s hips rock up completely, slamming their way into Sansa as he nears the edge of his eruption. He can feel the weight of the world centred around his stiff, throbbing balls, unable to hold back for very long.</p>
<p>Sansa can sense that the King is close and slides her warm walls, contracting and squeezing him.</p>
<p>“With me.” Sansa’s soft words spur Robert on, with Jeyne not far behind if the sweet sounds emitting from the brunette are any indication.</p>
<p>Robert holds down tight and works Jeyne over, spearing his tongue into her on a constant and never-ending loop.</p>
<p>The labored breaths continue as Robert, Jeyne, and Sansa come together.</p>
<p>First Jeyne comes all over Robert’s face, drenching it with her sticky juices. Sansa follows seconds later, clamping down on Robert and releasing a flood of her juices that drench his cock from tip to base.</p>
<p>And finally, Robert goes along with them as his balls throb, with Sansa holding on tight and milking him for everything he’s worth. And he’s worth a whole lot, driving himself deep. His balls unleash a huge flood, splattering their contents into Sansa’s clenching hole, with his seed spilling into a constant and endless rate.</p>
<p>Sansa takes everything inside of her pussy, overtaxing herself. She drives down onto Robert, watching as Jeyne leans over, from the force of her orgasm.</p>
<p>Everything feels so good, as Sansa takes the last few blasts of cum into her tight hole. She makes sure to get everything from Robert and by everything, she means everything as she closes down onto him.</p>
<p>By the time that Robert finishes cumming, his muscles become tense and Sansa comes at least two more times all over him. It feels so good to lose himself in such a tight hole. Sansa’s body was made for fucking and Robert smiles in contentment, knowing that it was his for the taking whenever he wanted.</p>
<p>Sansa leans in and gives Robert a kiss on the lips, giving her another chance to taste Jeyne’s juices trickling from Robert’s mouth. She sucks him on the mouth, and then pokes her tongue deeper inside to take as much of Jeyne’s juices into her mouth as possible, she loved that taste herself.</p>
<p>Jeyne leans in and then moves between Robert’s legs, with Sansa joining her a second later. Jeyne and Sansa take turns sucking on Robert’s balls, while they both stroke his cock. Their delicious tongues soon spark a fire within Robert’s loins, which won’t go out anytime soon.</p>
<p>Robert is rock-hard in no time once again, owing to their soft hands and beautiful mouths. Jeyne and Sansa return to lick him from the tip of the head all the way to the base and make his cock just dance at attention. The Stag King can see the blazing carnal hunger burning their eyes.</p>
<p>Sansa ensnares him for a brief moment and clutches him in her hand, giving him a very intense squeeze. She folds her lips over his cock head and twirls her tongue over him. Robert groans from both her actions and the perfection of her mouth around him.</p>
<p>A moment later, Jeyne repeats Sansa’s actions, proving herself as a quick and skilled study. The Steward’s daughter deepthroats Robert, making him almost pop but manages to pull back at the last minute.</p>
<p>“Why don’t I share his gift with you?”</p>
<p>Sansa’s invitation as she lies back on the bed is not something that Jeyne can deny and she practically flies between Sansa’s legs as cum dribbles out from the Stark maid’s opening.</p>
<p>“Yes… that’s perfect… put that tongue in me,” Sansa says encouragingly as Jeyne laps up the seed flowing down her thighs.</p>
<p>The brunette beauty is consumed by lust and the combined taste of both Robert and Sansa’s juices push her over the edge. Thought of repaying Sansa’s brilliant tongue lashing from earlier only fuel Jeyne’s desire to eat her friend out.</p>
<p>Watching Jeyne disappearing between Sansa’s legs and eat his own cum out of her lovely pussy makes Robert hard as a rock. Her perfect body, both soft and solid at the same time, molds into Robert’s hands as he runs his hands over it. He moves a little bit closer towards her, his thick throbbing manhood brushing against her nether lips before he opens up Jeyne for his intrusion.</p>
<p>The moment that his cock head touches Jeyne’s warm lips is the moment she tries to draw him inside. Robert holds on tight to her waist and eases himself into her. Robert’s throbbing cock slides into her and makes itself at home inside of Jeyne.</p>
<p>“Damn, I keep forgetting how tight you are,” Robert groans.</p>
<p>Jeyne would thank the King for his kind words but she’s too busy, eating Sansa out to respond back.</p>
<p>The sweet juices flow freely as Jeyne buries herself down face first into Sansa’s lovely pussy. The daughter of Winterfell holds on tightly as her friend works her tongue into her in an even and endless movement while Jeyne hungrily feasts upon her pussy and the delicious juices flowing from it.</p>
<p>“Perfect… you’re perfect,” Sansa moans in pleasure.</p>
<p>Despite the King’s relentless fucking of her earlier, Sansa is eager for more and to achieve that she begins sucking on her own index finger to get the proper lubrication and shifts.</p>
<p>The insatiable young harlot knows that there is only one thing that can make this better and that’s finger fucking her own ass. Sansa twists and turns, her warm cheeks expanding and contracting around her finger. Sansa breaths in heavily and breaths out, getting her entire body rocked something fierce. She grinds her tight hole against her probing finger.</p>
<p>“Right… here… perfect.” Sansa says before closing her eyes and allowing the fun to happen.</p>
<p>Robert holds onto Jeyne and rides her from behind as every inch of her sweet and tight pussy holds his cock in a vice grip. He decides to give the Steward’s daughter everything that he has and starts moving his hips faster until he is nothing more than a blur thrusting into the brunette.</p>
<p>The King rocks her entire body as he both fills and empties her up at great speed, making Jeyne emit soft sounds of pleasure from her mouth. Robert feels that Jeyne’s body was built for his cock, as he manages to slide his massive member in and out of her with the greatest of ease. He holds her tight ass cheeks into his hand and slaps them a couple of times, bringing Jeyne over the tipping point.</p>
<p>Sansa is a treasure without a doubt but her young friend has proven her value to him many times over as well. The way that she closes in onto him, evokes a unique kind of pleasure and Robert is sorely tempted to slows down his thrusts to a crawl in an effort to hold onto this incredible feeling for just a bit longer.</p>
<p>Jeyne’s soft moans coupled with Sansa’s passionate cries, stokes the fire within his loins and spurs Robert along to rock both of these lovely ladies and blow their minds.</p>
<p>“Oh, Jeyne...damn girl.” Robert groans as the Steward’s daughter closes ranks around his manhood and squeezes it, worshipping Robert in her smooth and velvety core.</p>
<p>He holds on for the ride, a hell of a ride all things considered and pounds Jeyne senseless. He clutches her and releases her ass, making sure that Jeyne’s now oozing all over his cock. The deeper that Robert goes into her, the more of her sweet treasure he seems to enjoy.</p>
<p>The trio are now locked in a cycle of pleasure. Sansa lets out a passionate moan as the deeper Robert hammers away at Jeyne, the deeper Jeyne sticks her naughty little tongue into Sansa’s wet pussy.</p>
<p>“Oh, you little...you’re so good right now.”</p>
<p>Ever since becoming the King’s mistress, Sansa has enjoyed the skilled tongue and mouth of not just her virile Stag but his incredibly skilled paramours as well. But in this moment, it was clear that Jeyne had surpassed them all in regards to this particular bedroom skill.</p>
<p>Sansa’s entire body experienced a huge roller coaster ride, being rocked and being sent along the way, causing her to clutch down on Jeyne’s head and drive it deeper between her thighs.</p>
<p>“Mmm...mmmm.”</p>
<p>Sansa hears her friend’s pleasurable moans and they result in her undoing as she explodes all over Jeyne’s face.</p>
<p>Jeyne finds her face pasted with Sansa’s sweet juices and she just goes in for more, devouring Sansa like a woman on death row, indulging her last meal. Her tongue swipes both become frantic and eager, making sure Sansa’s juices flow easy. She cannot get enough of the taste of being between the beautiful thighs of her friend.</p>
<p>Robert clutches onto Jeyne from behind, reminding her of his presence by sending waves of pleasure all over her body. Her core closes on tight and makes Jeyne just lose it completely all over him. Jeyne clenches him and Robert holds on tight to drive himself into her.</p>
<p>“Close...can you believe that?” Robert chuckles.</p>
<p>Jeyne can believe it alright. The King is close, but she knows that she can get one more great orgasm out of it before he blows his load inside of her. At the very least, his swinging balls gives Jeyne a hint of what’s to come and she greedily beckons for more.</p>
<p>Robert gives Jeyne everything that she has ever craved, driving himself into her body, and stuffing her full of his cock. Constantly and endlessly working her over until he edges ever so closer to the tipping point that Jeyne’s just about ready to lose it.</p>
<p>Sansa’s breathing moan and thrashing hips provide Robert with all the stimuli that he needs to send him over the edge. His plunging cock fills Jeyne up all the way and makes sure she’s completely stretched out. Robert holds on tight on her and works over her body completely.</p>
<p>“Closer...closer.”</p>
<p>Those chants from Robert and the throbbing of his balls shows just how close he is, as his swollen balls leave their impression Jeyne’s unblemished flesh. She tightens around him, making sure that Robert does not stray that far away from her.</p>
<p>Robert takes a quick tour of Jeyne’s perfect body one more time, making sure that he feels her all over while enjoying hearing her moans caused by his groping of her.</p>
<p>With his hands still on Jeyne, he manages to end up inside of her perfectly. He thrusts a bit deeper, with the resulting friction caressing his cock and releases his seed into the wild, coating the inside of Jeyne’s walls with a huge blast.</p>
<p>Triggered by Robert’s explosion, Jeyne experiences a release of her own. He tightens his grip around her cheeks for added leverage and spills more of his sticky juices into her. Jeyne can feel herself fill up completely, with his throbbing cock repeatedly ramming inside of her body. It fills her up and makes her just overflow with a constant barrage of juices.</p>
<p>After a few moments of recuperation, all three lovers crawl to the foot of the bed. Sansa and Jeyne drape themselves all over Robert and feel up his body while his hands move against them.</p>
<p>“How about another round?” Sansa asks coyly as she trails kisses on Robert’s neck and Jeyne runs her hands soothingly over his abs.</p>
<p><em>‘The North certainly breeds tough and hardy women,’</em> Robert muses as he marvels at the stamina of his bedmates, looming over them, contentedly. This was the life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you like it, please leave kudos and comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chataya's Brothel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks to my co-author, 'Queen of the Night', whose additions and edits improved the overall level of detail and quality of this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                 </p>
<p>It was a year to the day since his brush with death that caused him to re-evaluate everything, doing so much to help him to rediscover his zest for life and inspiring the resolution to spend the rest of his days pursuing the depths of carnal pleasure with the highborn beauties of the realm. Yet just as the thrill-seeking adventurer who traveled the world partaking in the exotic cuisines of his destination secretly longed and craved for a home cooked meal, Robert found himself dissatisfied - his carnal appetites were too large to be contained, and the King of Westeros had come to realise that despite all the pleasures that his new noble concubines brought him, he still craved more. Robert knew he’d never be satisfied, that he’d always want more, and before his resolution he’d treated these feelings by visiting one of his favorite places in the city.</p>
<p>It was mid-afternoon when Robert Baratheon made his way to his favorite establishment on the Street of Silk. The posh two storied brothel was the finest whorehouse in the entire capital, with only Littlefinger’s most select pleasure house coming in a close second. The owner and Madame of this fine establishment was a Summer Islander named Chataya, a tall dark-skinned beauty with eyes the color of sandalwood who unlike her girls was empathetically not for sale, though she had let him into her bed plenty of times anyway. Robert’s tastes had always been expansive seemed to grow with time, but Chataya had proven herself over the years in being quite able to accommodate even his insatiable kingly appetites, and anything that occurred to him that stretched beyond her means the Master of Coin had been able to arrange. It was the reason, after all, that he’d bothered to keep the little prick around.</p>
<p>Robert had sent word ahead, his squire Lancel Lannister that his wife had foisted onto him having gone an embarrassed red color and looking determinedly at his feet and mumbling. Robert wondered how the boy expected to become a knight when he looked like that when told to schedule an appointment with a whore. Every military camp Robert had ever been in had been full of working girls, but from what he’d seen of Lancel that would be the least of his problems.</p>
<p><em>‘The weak Lannister whelp fumbles and starts shaking nervously in the presence of beautiful whore who strive to seduce men, how will he fare against battle-hardened knights in tourneys and wars,’</em> Robert mused to himself, breaking out into a chuckle after imagining both scenarios in his mind.</p>
<p>As such, it was not surprising to Robert that Chataya herself had appeared to welcome him upon his entry into her establishment instead one of her trusted apprentices who would usually welcome her customers. It made complete sense when one considered that Robert had not only been her most valued patron over the years but also one of the few men that the ebony beauty would allow into her own bed as well. Chataya and her girls had provided him with many a memorable night, always managing to make him forget his sorrows and worries, even if it was just for night.</p>
<p>His breath hitched a little at the sight of her, he couldn’t help it. What a beauty she was, unusually tall and lithesome, both chin and forehead sloping sharply away from a thin curved nose and wide heavy lips, with great almond-shaped devil's eyes which could look strong and terrible in that delicate face. Tall, but everything about her was fine and fragile, from the high cheekbones and thin black hair bound tight behind her head to the slender ankles. She reminded Robert, not that he’d ever tell her, of a siamese cat, graceful and sinuous and probably far stronger than she looked, with long legs and magnificent breasts to go with it, and his eye in particular fell on to the fine black satin thigh thrust out and almost touching him. She’d dressed for the occasion, a tightly laced corset that pressed them all the way up to her chin, a broad collar of beadwork tight round her throat, hair coiled together and tied with ropes of beads, and he noticed that at her girdle there hung a collection of what looked like lion's claws. She wasn’t wearing jewels and never did, though she had plenty to wear, he’d given her a few himself after particularly memorable nights.</p>
<p>At that moment, her age was at four and thirty but she looked no more than a maid of four and twenty.</p>
<p>She wasn’t anyone’s fool, of course, she must have seen he was a flawed man from the minute she laid eyes on him, king or otherwise, much less before he started romping her daughter whenever he took a fancy to it, which until a year or so ago had to have been three times a week if not more. What was worse, he’d only ever paid for it when her daughter had showed him something new, some trick or technique that he hadn’t seen before, which wasn’t often given the extent of Robert’s own experiences, and given Chataya had taught her daughter, Alayaya, everything that she knew and Robert had been using her for ten years or more by then. Not that Alayaya ever complained, or any of the girls did. Oh, he was sure they enjoyed it some, but being able to display the king’s arms on the door, and the patronage it afforded was worth all that he cost them and more. Displaying the King’s arms had been what had turned it into exclusive pleasure haven for the rich and powerful of the realm. The cost of a single night at Chataya’s was nearly equal to the cost of a warhorse or a new suit of armour, more than a common labourer or sailor would likely ever have in one place which is why her clientele usually involved lords and wealthy merchants while Petyr Baelish catered to the lowest common denominator. Not that anyone who ever spent coin at her establishment ever complained of leaving unsatisfied in any manner.</p>
<p>“Your grace, it’s been a long time.” The sexy madame greeted him in her throaty, deep voice, looking him up and down and clearly liking what she was seeing. “It’s an honor and privilege to have you patronize us again. To be honest, I was beginning to fear that we might have lost your favor as it has been quite a while since your last visit.”</p>
<p>“You’ve been often in my thoughts.” Robert lied glibly.</p>
<p>“But not in your bed.” She replied, raising an eyebrow in a challenging manner. Before she could say anything, else Robert swept her up in his arms. It was like play-acting, in a way, there was certainly nothing between them save affection, and a certain attraction and desire, but Robert would say this for Chataya, although she was like a wild beast in bed, she had always been damned good to him when he’d paid cal and not just due to the privileges afforded by his rank.</p>
<p>Anyone passing by might have been scandalized to see the King of Westeros, wearing his crown and everything standing in the street with his tongue down the throat of a brothel madame and his big hands pawing aggressively at her ass, if this hadn’t become a relatively common sight since Robert had been crowned. Chatalaya was giving as good as he was giving to her, closing her eyes and giving an ecstatic back kick out of encouragement, her foot popping up as she leaned into him, clutching him by the collar of his shirt. Deepening the kiss, her arms locked around him and pressed herself firmly against him as she kissed him hot and long. Kissed him with a blind, unchecked, neck-racking fury; kissed him so hard that the tissue of her upper lip split on the curve of his chipped canine tooth and began to bleed. The salt taste of her blood flared on their tongues, and only deepened the kiss.</p>
<p>When eventually he let her up for air, she ran her fingers down his torso affectionately before going between his legs, taking a handful and squeezing firmly - she’d never been shy about what she wanted. “I hardly recognized you - you haven’t looked so good in ten years.” She told the king affectionately, giving him another admiring gaze.</p>
<p>“I can’t recall you ever complaining.” Robert growled, leaning in as if to kiss her again. “That wasn’t what you were interested in…” He trailed off suggestively.</p>
<p>She scoffed dismissively at that. “Save it, you scoundrel!” She replied, slapping at his chest, but despite herself she was pleased and didn’t try very hard to hide it. She didn't believe him for a moment, of course, but Robert meant what he’d told her. It was one of the great truths which he’d learned young, that fine young pieces might get you hot-to-trot with a flick of their eyelashes, but they aren't in it where love-making was concerned, at least when compared with their mothers and aunts who have been about long enough to enjoy it. Robert had broken in more than his share of girls, and he’d enjoyed doing it too, enjoyed it immensely, but for the real thing, he’d rather have an experienced woman most of the time, with her eyes wide open and a mind of her own. But women, of course, never credited this. No better than most men. “Well, since you’re here what are you in the mood for, you insatiable beast?”</p>
<p>“Didn’t the boy tell you?” He asked her, glancing at Lancel, who if possible, looked even more humiliated after being addressed.</p>
<p>Chataya laughed. “He couldn’t even look me in the eyes, much less tell me anything of the sort.”</p>
<p>“Well, tell your girls to clear out any customers they might have. I mean to tumble every girl under your roof, one after another.” He reached over and squeezed her ass again. “Starting with yourself, of course.”</p>
<p>Chataya gave him a look that was partly challenging and partly assessing. True, Robert looked better than she’d seen him since the Greyjoy Rebellion if not longer still, but even at his best she doubted he’d been up to that. Still, she wasn’t about to contradict the King. “In that case, your grace, I’ll instruct them all to warm each other up.”</p>
<p>He nodded before turning his attention to the still furiously blushing squire. “Well, Barristan is busy, so it’s up to you to guard the door while I make my way through them all. Think you’re up to it?”</p>
<p>Lancel only nodded. Robert raised his eyebrows. “I’m going to need an answer.”</p>
<p>“Yes, your grace. I’m up to it.”</p>
<p>“What are you up to?”</p>
<p>“Guarding the door.”</p>
<p>“Guarding the door because?”</p>
<p>“Because you’re inside… fucking all these…”</p>
<p>“Fucking all these whores, yes.” Robert grinned. “So, if anyone asks you why you, Lancel Lannister, are guarding this door, you’ll tell them it’s because the King is inside, fucking everyone. See? He can be taught.”</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Robert followed after the madame, already alive with electric anticipation.</p>
<p>“All of them?”</p>
<p>“I did it once.” Robert replied defensively. “And fought a battle too.” And it was broadly true, though the establishment at the Stony Sept wasn’t a third of the size of Chataya’s.</p>
<p>“The girls have missed you.” She mentions, as a few of them prove it, some waving shyly, some posing provocatively, some opening their tops to let him know what he was missing. One of them even threw her top at him - he caught it, sniffed it and sighed in appreciation, to yet more catcalls and boasts. Despite his long absence, they were all familiar, he’d had all of them at one point or another, though he could barely remember most of it. For years, the succession of women had blurred into an endless, forgettable parade, with only a few truly exceptional cases standing out.</p>
<p>Robert let out a sigh, “Ruling the Seven Kingdoms is a tiresome and time-consuming affair, Chataya, it rarely leaves me with much time for myself.” He confided, lying with every word. “But never think that you or your ladies could ever displease me.”</p>
<p>Chataya was nobody’s fool as he’d observed over the years and she had a pretty good guess as to exactly what business Robert was engaged in. Servants talked, after all, and secret passages might preserve decency but when the woman in question screamed her head off, every time you used her causing word to get out, and swiftly, about his new highborn mistresses. Bedding highborn girls might be a thrilling prospect but those prissy noble women could never hold a candle to her girls, who had learned from the best, Chataya herself, who’d been instructed at the Isle of Love.</p>
<p>Like all the women on the Isle of Love, she had gone into service for the Goddess at thirteen, but not, like the rest of that year’s intake of pubescent virgins, to spend all that time training in the art of lovemaking just to spread her mat inside the temple and offer her maidenhead to the first comer who fancied her. Chataya was determined, even then, to carve out a life on her own terms, and chose her own mate where and when she wished.</p>
<p>She’d excelled at her training, and when her time had come her eye had lit upon a visiting magister from the free cities, who’d been married, but she hadn’t cared and before long neither had he. He had sired her eldest without ever knowing that he had; she was all of fourteen when she bore him. Her first son had belonged to the Prince of Pentos, and the father of the third of her children, that had been Alayaya, was a handsome nobody guiding a team of oxen in a caravan across the Isle. After that Chataya had hung up her girdle and devoted her energies to bringing up her boys, and once they’d come of age, she’d left her home to seek her fortune, which had eventually brought her here. </p>
<p>She’d broken tradition further by instructing all her girls in the mysteries of the Goddess, and taught them all that pleasure was not just their business but a form of worship as well. And the dark-skinned Madame was determined to remind the King of this truth and fact as she led him towards a private chamber that had been readied especially for him.</p>
<p>Despite his stated goal, Chataya anticipated Robert would get through a few girls and then give up, so decided she would be first herself, and had brought out a few of his favorite girls to join them. Robert was pleasantly surprised to see Marei sitting there, waiting for them. The green-eyed blonde was not just a gorgeous beauty but also one of the most flexible and limber girls that Robert had ever known. Marei had always displayed her great acrobatic ability in their prior encounters, making a fuck with her a truly memorable experience. Her eyes lit up when she saw him, and she bit her lip at the changes a year had made. She was dressed in lacy black lingerie that barely covered what needed to be covered. Her breasts overflowed from the cups of the bra; her smooth stomach was ready for him to run his hands over. He saw the hints of her pussy lips out from behind her thong styled panties. She wore black stockings and a seductive smile stretched across her face as she licked her lips.</p>
<p>And she was not the one beauty on the menu tonight, apparently.</p>
<p>Chataya’s daughter, Alayaya was wearing a sheer piece of wet silk, that was almost transparent, but not quite, clinging provocatively to her beautiful young body, her rounded ass and ripe breasts displayed to their best possible effect. She wasn’t merely exotic, she was unique, and Robert had known the young black beauty since she was girl at her mother’s knees. In most ways, the King was the closest thing to a permanent male fixture that the girl had ever known in her life, possibly even the closest thing she had to a father. But that fact had not bothered Chataya, Robert or Alayaya herself when her mother sold her maidenhead to the Stag King upon her flowering, and Robert had broken her in. Since then, Robert had enjoyed many a night with the young whore, with her mother joining them in bed on a few occasions as well.</p>
<p>Robert could not take his eyes off of their nubile and sexy bodies, he felt halfway in a trance as he pushed himself forward numbly. They giggled and beckoned him closer, until he was close enough to grab them around the waist, pulling them into each other, where they cooed in appreciation and fondled him enthusiastically.</p>
<p>“Ladies, shall we begin our celebration?” Robert asked them with a smile, at which point they shook their heads and slipped away, and he looked up as Chataya approached, swinging her hips even more than usual as she pranced over and Robert pulled her over towards him.</p>
<p>“I think you’re overdressed,” Marei commented as she helped to strip her off the clothes of her employer.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you warm me up?” Robert asked Chataya who nodded her head in response, with a lustful smile crossing her face as she dropped to her knees before him and dug his cock out of his breeches. Already hard, she clenched her hand tightly around his throbbing manhood and slowly pumped up and down him, alternating pressure as she did and causing him an immense amount of pleasure.</p>
<p>Chataya pumped his length into her mouth and it tasted wonderful. No matter how many times, she had served the King, the taste of his royal member always managed to be a pleasant surprise, like it was their first time all over again. It was clear that the Gods of her people had blessed the King well in attributes pertaining to the bedroom, in her own homeland a blessing like his would be treated as it deserved.</p>
<p>“Oh, Marei,” Alayaya breathed as Marei found herself down beneath Alayaya’s legs and she licked her pussy. The ebony beauty felt waves of pleasure going against her as the blonde used her tongue to stimulate her. Alayaya placed her hands on the back of Marei’s head and pushed her face into her dripping wet mound.</p>
<p>Marei turned herself around and Alayaya pulled her panties down. With a deft movement, she stuck her tongue deep into Marei’s dripping wet cunt, using her tongue to work into her. The blonde’s expression was one of sheer amazement and passion, as both hot girls worked their tongues into each other’s dripping cunts.</p>
<p>“Damn, Chataya, suck me, oh so good, so fucking good,” Robert panted as she worked her lips around him and kept pushing her mouth down him. His throbbing cock hit the back of her throat as she pulled back and continued to drill her throat down him. He reached around and grabbed her hips.</p>
<p>Chataya’s pussy dripped and hungered for his cock, she felt that she could hardly live without it. She pulled her mouth off of him and Robert scooped her up.</p>
<p>He swung her in mid-air, slammed her onto his cock, and fell back, allowing her to ride him. He entered her without ceremony, not gently, but with a smooth thrust. He was huge, thick as well as long, bigger than anyone she had had before. She was consequently very tight on him and stripped back his foreskin effortlessly. And he was rough, but amazingly adept.</p>
<p>“YES!” Chataya yelled as she speared herself down onto Robert and her thighs tightened around him. She rode up and down on his throbbing cock as Robert reached over and cupped her breasts as she continued to pick up the pace while establishing a steady rhythm.</p>
<p>“Work me with that cunt, Chataya,” Robert growled as he grabbed her breasts and kissed her hard on the mouth.</p>
<p>He began to work his own hips in time to hers, thrusting into her, with a hard, driving rhythm and now her cries were loud and unrestrained. Chataya returned the kiss eagerly as her tight cunt worked around his invading cock. The dark goddess of love was causing him even more pleasure than ever before as she pumped herself up and down upon his member, riding him for everything that he was worth.</p>
<p>Marei and Alayaya had progressed into a sixty-nine position and continued to lick each other out, using their tongues to work the juices out of each other and they were extremely into it. The two had always been very close, and between them it was an informal competition to get the other to cum the fastest as both of them intensified their licks.</p>
<p>The blonde was determined to make her fellow curly black-haired harlot cum, as her face was buried firmly between Alayaya’s thighs while she kept licking and slurping at her.</p>
<p>Robert watched this erotic sight as Chataya continued to ride his cock. The erotic dream riding his cock was also amazing, her tight pussy snugly wrapped around him as she raised herself up and lowered herself onto him. She kept bouncing rather hard onto him and Robert reached around, cupping her breasts. Despite herself, she was amazed. The King’s transformation was a lot more complete than she’d realized, not just in looks but in strength and stamina as well. The fat and lazy Robert of old would never have been able to lift and move her around like that.</p>
<p>“Yes, Robert, into me,” Chataya breathed as she felt the sensations of his thick cock burying into her dripping pussy. The sexy ebony Madame was riding him for everything that he was worth before bending down to capture his lips into a burning kiss that caused him to light up.</p>
<p>“Keep it up Chataya, oh yes, my love, squeeze me with your…. yes,” Robert grunted as her tight pussy wrapped around him while he kept burying his cock up into her snug pussy.</p>
<p>Marei twisted her position, both hers and Alayaya’s pussies were dripping wet. Both the blonde and the young summer island girl started to rub their pussies together, causing a delicious amount of friction. Their hands clamped against their asses and Marei rammed her tongue into Alayaya’s mouth. Both of them, however, had their eyes on the king.</p>
<p>Alayaya returned the heated kiss and she saw the King being ridden by her mother off to the side. She watched his talented hands all over her breasts and wished that it was her turn. She attacked Marei’s lips and continued to drive her tongue into her mouth, the dark-haired beauty was assaulting the mouth of the blonde, pushing their lips against each other. She gripped her ass cheeks and slowly slid a finger into her which caused Alayaya to squeal into her mouth.</p>
<p>“That’s really…. fucking hot,” Chataya commented upon witnessing both her daughter and Marei’s erotic actions.</p>
<p>The Madame had started to wobble but had managed to hang on onto Robert, continuing her ride. She teasingly rubbed his abs but he grabbed her and pushed his head forward, to suck on her nipples. They tasted delicious and Robert could not get enough of them in his mouth as he licked and suckled at the wonderful dark flesh that was going in and out of his mouth. She began ascending to a second climax, and just as she felt its contractions engulf her, she felt the flood of thick, hot, viscous semen shoot into her womb and fill her. He kept pounding at her in short stabs for another minute before he slowed and stopped. He withdrew gradually and she felt his thick cum slowly sliding down her thighs like lava. Her fingers fluttered down and she felt herself wet from belly to lower thigh.</p>
<p>“Yes, it really fucking is,” Robert told her. “Gives me an idea as well. Up on your hands and knees.”</p>
<p>“You don’t need a breather?” She asked, a bit spent herself.</p>
<p>“Not at all. We’re just getting started.”</p>
<p>She presented herself, wiggling her posterior invitingly and he then knelt in front of her ass, pulling her hips up and spreading her legs, lifting her rear towards his face - then his hands spread her firm buttocks and his tongue dove at her anus.</p>
<p>Chataya hadn’t been expecting that, and she moaned in delight and her legs nearly failed her as the sensation took hold of her. Breathing deeply, she settled more comfortably onto her spread knees and forearms, and looked over her shoulder to stare at the King as he tongued the puckered anal sphincter, spreading his saliva and her vaginal juices on the rosy rim of her back passage, then gasped again as his tongue forced its tip past the tight entrance to her anus.</p>
<p>“Oh…OH!” She encouraged him, as without taking his tongue out of her ass he also slid one thick finger along her still-moist labia and without preamble pushed it partially inside her sex. She cried in shock, even as a violent shudder of powerful, unbelievable pleasure ran up her back.</p>
<p>"OH!" she moaned louder yet, closing her eyes as tongue and finger began to carefully slide back and forth, thrusting into both her openings, as the penetration of her sex was made sharper and more intense by the simultaneous anal stimulation, and she went into orgasmic convulsions. A high cry escaped her gritted teeth, and her hands clenched violently. It just felt too good.</p>
<p>She gasped, running one hand through her disheveled hair, as her whole body rocked back and forth slowly, in time to his twin probing of her depths. Pleasure was not remotely an adequate word for the delicious things he was doing to her. She was feeling like an eternity would not be long enough to explore this remarkable, exciting man, to touch him, taste him, love him, discover all that was this kind of hunger which only grew stronger when fed.</p>
<p>She felt empty for a moment as he withdrew, but then felt him lining himself with her. Even the very tip of his head completely eclipsed her tight little balloon-knot.</p>
<p>Chataya didn’t even think of backing out now. She pushed herself back, biting her lip as she felt him grinding against her asshole. She felt her hole stretch, the fluids helping as they began to press him into her. She felt her body react against the intrusion, but bit down on that response, and harder on her lip as she pushed back again. She heard him groan, and pushed back further, wiggling her hips, her tunnel stretched to what felt like it’s limits against that swollen head, as she felt his huge hands on her hips, fingertips digging into her curves, and her eyes widened. He pushed forward, and there was a popping sensation as the head delved into her rear, completely vanishing into her body. She let out a ragged moan, half pleasure, half pain at the immense intrusion into her backdoor. He froze, concerned, and she pushed against him impatiently. The super-tight ring of her ass gripped tight just behind his cockhead, the deeper depths of her hole hot and welcoming, despite the twitches of her rear trying to adjust to him.</p>
<p>Somehow, he seemed so much bigger than ever before, but effortlessly she accepted him, taking him deep into her center, somehow waking and then connecting with every nerve ending in his pulsating shaft. When his hips met her plump rear, they both groaned out at once, him with triumph, her with sheer pleasure. She glanced back over her shoulder, biting her lip again at the feeling of being completely full of him, the pain just made it better. He gave another groan, his cock jumping inside her, his body showing its approval. He reached forward and wrapped an arm around her ribs, lifting her until her back was against his broad chest. His fingers sank into her perfect breast, his other hand going south, two fingers circling her clit. His fingers squeezed her until she’d acclimatized to his size, then moved to take hold of her flared hips. Following his guidance, she leaned forward again, hands bracing her on the trunk as he began to move inside her. He was moving in earnest now, strong hands holding her hips as he began to pump that powerful shaft in and out of her incredibly tight rear. Every forward push left her feeling incredibly full, then wantonly empty once again. It was like he was reshaping her body with every stroke, training her holes to need him. Each stroke was faster than the last, harder and stronger. Soon he was slamming his hips into her again and again, pushing her forward hard, slamming into her ass each time with enough force to make her body jump.</p>
<p>She cried out hoarsely, and bucked and twisted as Robert kept thrusting into into her. And then she came.</p>
<p>He did not stop. Her cunt was now soaking wet, but her anal passage was still tight and hot on his huge dick. She was begging him to take her now and then felt herself rising to another climax. 'Yes… yes… YES…YES!! YES!!' she was saying in a continuous litany that rose to a crescendo. As she began to come again, he erupted, pumping hot, viscous semen into her a second time through half a dozen pounding thrusts.</p>
<p>Letting her collapse, dazed, he looked at the other two, who had been so taken in by the sight that they’d actually forgotten what they were doing.</p>
<p>“I’ll take over, mother,” Alayaya commented quickly, her eyes on his unflagging, seemingly indefatigable cock, immeasurably glad that she had Marei tied up with silken laces.</p>
<p>“Hey, no fair!” Marei whined.</p>
<p>Alayaya smiled as she threw her arms around the waist of the King and straddled his lap. Her lips met his to give him a nice and long kiss, the flaming passion between the two of them could not be matched. She wrapped herself around him, tightening him into the embrace. The young dark beauty allowed his cock to be teased between her stomach, brushing against the taut flesh, rubbing him was pleasurable for both of them.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’ve missed this a lot,” Alayaya commented as she pulled herself up and sunk down onto his cock, as Robert rested his head on her amazing breasts.</p>
<p>“Yes, it’s missed you…too,” Robert panted as her hips worked a path around his throbbing cock, raising up and sinking down onto the rock-hard cock that was between his legs, wrapping herself around him.</p>
<p>Marei pouted for a brief second as Chataya regained her senses a little, before the madame smiled and spread her legs for the young whore. “Gives you something to do, before you wait your turn,” Chataya commented in her husky voice.</p>
<p>Marei would have to agree with that and found herself burying her face between Chataya’s lovely thighs, getting a taste of the warm and tasty juices that dribbled down her thighs from both her holes. She worked her tongue deep into Chataya, working out even more of the sexual tensions than she could while eagerly munching on Chataya’s pussy.</p>
<p>Alayaya was having a grand old time as she raised herself up and bounced herself down on Robert’s throbbing cock. He allowed her to pin his arms to the bed as she rode his cock. After allowing Alayaya to have her fun for about a minute, Robert reversed the position.</p>
<p>“Oh yes, your grace, pound me into the bed,” Alayaya panted as his lips violently attacked hers with a kiss. His tongue invaded her mouth and the Madame’s daughter greedily returned the favour as their two tongues clashed with each other.</p>
<p>“You are mine,” Robert stated as he pushed his cock up and out of her at great speed, a blur passing between the two of them as their centres met each other. Alayaya squealed loudly as her pussy tightened around his throbbing manhood while he worked into her.</p>
<p>Marei patiently waited for her turn, making Chataya shudder in pleasure while eating her out.</p>
<p>“Damn Alayaya, I love this pussy,” Robert told her as he squeezed her breasts.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, I want to ride you again,” Alayaya begged him and Robert pulled out, allowing her to spin around.</p>
<p>His still hard cock inserted into her pussy, and she squeezed him while sinking down. Her walls stretched as his length buried inside her, her moans got even louder as Alayaya rocked herself up and down onto him, her hips burying his cock inside her and the woman was having the time of her life.</p>
<p>She pressed her lips onto Robert’s and started to bite down upon it, scratching his chest, adding intensity to their savage fuck. Her dark skin coated with a sheen of sweat as she worked her body down his throbbing cock was an incredible sight.</p>
<p><em>‘Oh yes, Alayaya, work it with that pussy,’</em> Robert thought to her as he felt her orgasm and drain her juices all over his probing cock. The young whore had always displayed a great level of enthusiasm and energy during their fucks but Robert had noticed that her passions seemed to soar to new heights whenever her mother joined her in their bed. Perhaps, she is trying to prove that she is every bit as skilled as her whore mother, if not more. Perhaps it was that to be desired so wantonly by a king was a heady pleasure to her, sweeter than any wine… she got drunk on him, if given a chance.</p>
<p>The rutting Stag did not truly care for her reasons as long as he continued to outdo herself when with him. Alayaya used her pussy muscles to milk the probing cock that was going in and out of her, grabbing his shoulder to help balance herself on his cock while trying to ride him as much as she could.</p>
<p>Her eyes closed as she bit down on her lip and offered a lustful moan as she continued to work his cock, going up and slamming herself down onto him, her ass cheeks hitting his thighs as she hit him.</p>
<p>Robert lifted his head up and he rested them on Alayaya’s supple breasts and began to lick and suck on them. It was a great feeling as he continued to lick and slurp at the breasts that were pressed up into his face. He used his fingers to skim her stomach muscles as all of him pumped into her sopping wet pussy.</p>
<p><em>‘Oh, I can’t wait, I’m next,’</em> Marei thought while panting as she furiously rubbed her clit and closed her eyes, biting down on her lip as she did so. The blonde’s eyes rolled her head and moaned a few more times, getting more lustful by each moan as she continued to pant with heightened bliss that went through her body.</p>
<p>Marei tasted herself and she had to admit, she tasted pretty fucking great and she used her hand to cup her pussy. She returned to Chataya’s folds after some time and began to lick her again. She tasted pretty good as well, even when she wasn’t full of Robert’s cum.</p>
<p>“Damn, you’re so good,” Chataya panted as she used her hands on the back of Marei’s head and threaded her fingers through the young blonde’s hair, forcing her face down between her thighs as she continued to pick up the pace. Her legs tightened around Marei’s head, but she could handle it, she could handle all of it and the blonde kept slurping the juicy insides of the woman that was giving her so much pleasure, more pleasure than she could ever have during her entire life.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Alayaya was having a grand time riding Robert’s throbbing length and making sure his head rested firmly on her breasts, as he licked and sucked at her. Her center squeezed him in the most pleasurable manner as she rocked her hips back and forth, going up and down. Her eyes screwed shut as she threw her head back in a sensual moan.</p>
<p>Robert gripped her ass and this caused her pleasure to be doubled, no tripled. Regardless of what it was, it must have been ten times more amazing now that Robert buried himself into her, his length pushing in and out of her in a rhythmic fashion.</p>
<p>“Give me your cum, lover,” Alayaya moaned as she felt the King’s probing cock work her over.</p>
<p>“You’ve got it, my young harlot,” Robert breathed as he pumped his throbbing manhood into her over and over again.</p>
<p>Alayaya’s mind exploded with pleasure, it was like she experienced the power of three or four orgasms at the same time. Robert’s best years had seemed long behind him during their previous trysts, though he’d never failed to make her orgasm, but something had clearly changed in him. It was not just that he had reverted back his handsome and muscular self that she remembered from her childhood. She could feel a strange power emanating within him as it surged through her entire being.</p>
<p>“Fuck me, fucking cumming,” Robert grunted as he continued to use his massive cock to drill into the tight pussy between Alayaya’s legs.</p>
<p>“Yes, I want your seed, love, give it to me, I lust for it,” Alayaya panted as she made sure to make Robert lick and suck her sweaty globes.</p>
<p>With another pump, Robert spurted his juices into her as Alayaya’s tight pussy clenched him and milked him to completion. She took all of his delightful essence in her and her eyes clenched shut as her pussy clenched around him.</p>
<p>Robert pumped into Alayaya’s cunt and causing his essence to spray into her centre. She squeezed him as she pumped herself up and down onto him. His stormy blue eyes were full of so much pleasure and she loved all that she could give him.</p>
<p>“My turn,” Marei breathed insistently as she stepped over and did a handstand, giving him perfect view of her juicy pussy, ending their moment abruptly.</p>
<p>Robert’s smile widened as Marei did a somersault and landed on her feet as she swayed her hips. The blonde had clearly not lost any of limberness and dexterity since their last encounter.</p>
<p>“I’ve been good. I’ve waited my turn. Now give me your cock,” Marei commanded in a breathy voice as without further discussion she jumped up on his now erect cock and pushed herself onto it, impaling it into her pussy.</p>
<p>Marei’s pussy wrapped tightly around his cock as she kept riding him up and down like his cock could cure all of the ills in the world.</p>
<p>“Fuck, mmm, that’s it,” Marei panted as Robert removed her bra and exposed her nice breasts, the creamy globes and nice erect nipples.</p>
<p>Robert reached forward and placed his lips around her nipple and sucked on them, as he ran his fingers down her smooth stomach. Her tight cunt wrapped around his throbbing length and the blonde was rocking back up and down him, using his cock to give her pleasure.</p>
<p>The pleasure was mutual as Robert gripped her ass and squeezed it. The blonde’s expression flooded with lust and passions as Marei continued to ride him until his cock was engulfed by her warmth completely. She breathed lustfully as she worked up and down on him and continued to treat his cock.</p>
<p><em>‘Cumming, so hard,’</em> Marei thought as the orgasmic pleasure washed through her body and he grabbed her tightly around him.</p>
<p>Alayaya was waiting for another round, pumping her pussy with her fingers as she watched Robert pump himself into Marei’s dripping wet center.</p>
<p>Robert pushed her over and exerted his dominance, kissing her heatedly and pumping himself into her, causing juices to drain from her pussy. He was going to fuck her brains out and he placed his hands on either side of her face. Marei dug her nails into his arms and encouraged him, slamming into her tight pussy once more, again and again, his cock sliding through her body and causing her body to tingle with greater excitement.</p>
<p>The blonde’s pussy wrapped around him tightly, squealing into his mouth as Robert ran his hands down her soft and smooth legs. The two of them went at it hot and heavy, and the blonde used her center to work his throbbing length into her. The blonde bit down on her lip and she continued to hammer onto him. The blonde’s hips worked up as they matched each other stroke to stroke.</p>
<p>After several more moments of action, Robert rammed into her and both shared an explosive orgasm. It was an intense feeling as Robert pumped his throbbing cock in her and unloaded himself into her, spraying her inner walls his fluids as he kept pumping into her.</p>
<p>When he was done, he lowered her gently onto the bed, and then got to his feet.</p>
<p>“Take a rest, I’ll circle back to you after I’ve finished with all the others, and end the night with you. But for now.…”</p>
<p>And he marched out of the room. The rest of the night was spent in a haze of pleasure and excitement as Chataya and her girls continued to remind their King of the value of their establishment and his need to return to them on a regular basis.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you like it, please leave kudos &amp; comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Margaery Tyrell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks to 'Queen of the Night', who co-authored this chapter, helping the quality increase significantly.</p>
<p>If you like it, please leave kudos and comments.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                                      </p>
<p>Over the last year, Robert had heard enough about her, and the prospect of bedding a young highborn beauty was more than enough to gain his attention. And he would been happy to invite this beauty to court but the strings attached to this particular proposition gave the King of Westeros considerable pause at the time.</p>
<p>Nothing in life is free, everything and everyone has their price, it was one of the first and most important truths and lessons that Robert had learned in his life. But sometimes, one had to take time and truly give thought if the goods were truly worth the price.</p>
<p>Robert was not opposed to paying for enjoying his pleasure, be it in gold, lands, titles or favors. But a crown was too steep a price for a few tumbles in the sheets, no matter how great the pleasure promised was.</p>
<p>It had been all Renly’s fault truly, pressing that locket into everyone's face and asking what they thought of her. His foolish brother even brought a portrait to his chambers and started to compare her with his beloved Lyanna in looks, despite never having laid eyes on his late lady love.</p>
<p>Initially irritated and annoyed upon hearing his idiot sibling compare some southern flower maid to his fierce and wild She-Wolf caused Robert to put an end to the entire scheme, with Renly choosing to stay silent in order to not further antagonize his Kingly brother.</p>
<p>Yet, the idea kept buzzing around in his head and every now and then, Robert would spare a glance towards the portrait stored within his wardrobe, contemplating a possible encounter.</p>
<p><em>‘The chance to pluck the Golden Rose of Highgarden was a tempting proposal indeed. Especially, if she is anything like her mother in bed,’</em> Robert mused to himself before discarding the notion by reminding himself of the cost for the said flower.</p>
<p>When she had shown up at court at his brother's invitation, however, Robert had found himself reconsidering. It wasn't any single quality, it was all of them, taken together. Somehow beautiful didn’t seem like an adequate term for Margaery; he wasn’t sure that any language had ever come up with a word that could adequately describe her body, which was perfect in every way. He found it hard to imagine that any language could do justice to Margaery’s flawless skin, her gorgeous face, her big round breasts which made men drool or her ass that swayed enticingly without the need for any conscious effort on her part. She was visual perfection, and her impish smile and the dimples at the corners of her mouth had only added to that impression as she’d curtsied and introduced herself.</p>
<p>Her grandmother, <em>‘The Queen of Thorns’</em>, was in negotiations with Ned now, trying to get him to back out of Joffrey’s betrothal so that this girl could sweep in and take Sansa’s place. A year ago, the Tyrells were planning to have Margaery take Cersei’s place. Though to be fair, that idiotic notion seemed to be more the brainchild of his foolish youngest brother than the Roses in truth. But nonetheless, the image of having both her and Cersei, naked and writhing in his bed, competing for his favour was a mouth-watering one, if nothing else.</p>
<p>Now, Robert wondered what had happened to cause the Roses to change their strategy. Perhaps, the foolish flowers thought him to be weak and nearing his end, seeking to secure their influence into the future with his supposed heir. A fair and sound strategy from their point of view but it was deeply flawed and doomed to failure as the Tyrells did not understand how strong Robert had become or how weak Joffrey and the Lannisters in all truly were.</p>
<p>In the past, whenever Tywin and his brood had tried to go over his head like this in the past or threatened to cut off the steady flow of gold, Robert created a ruckus about legitimizing his bastard to quite the mewling.</p>
<p>Now, he pondered upon a way to bring the Tyrells under his sway while enjoying his pleasure without giving away too much or letting her anywhere near Joffrey. She was far too good to be wasted on the brat.</p>
<p>At his invitation, Margaery accompanied him for a walk in the gardens, her various chaperones milling around in the background. Both of them knew that this was no casual conversation but a subtle negotiation for what each side wanted and the price that they were willing to pay for it.</p>
<p>“Kind of you to make time to speak with me, your grace. Though I must confess that both myself and my family expected to speak with your councilors on this particular matter,” Margaery said in a calm tone with a smile.</p>
<p>“And why would you do that, when you can speak with me directly? My so-called advisors are nothing more than a bunch of liars and lick-spittles,” Robert overruled her indulgently.</p>
<p>“All of them thing they’re terribly clever, and all of them think that the way ahead is to trick me and entice me, step by step, down their way. They know that all the power is in my two hands. I alone decide everything, so they know that the way ahead is to persuade me,” he added while giving her a knowing look.</p>
<p>“You’ve certainly been active in the recent months. Ruling in favor of the Manderlys and the Mormonts in the North shocked a number of people. The marriage between House Tully and Frey brokered by you,” Margaery stated conveying how impressed she was by his moves. “Not to mention, Lady Maegyr’s appointment as the new royal physician.”</p>
<p>Robert merely shrugged in response.</p>
<p>“A ruler must always reward good and loyal service. They have shown me great love and devotion and so have been rewarded accordingly," he replied neutrally, putting his hand on her shoulder. “There are not many who I can place my trust in and so I always ensure to reward my faithful subjects.”</p>
<p>"Of course, the chance to prove one’s loyalty and devotion is open to all. Especially those so worthy of it as yourself." Robert added, his eyes helping to convey his not-so subtle proposition.</p>
<p>The rest of her party, her handmaidens, her ladies in waiting and her relatives looked at each other, by no means afraid but shocked at this candid display of royal favour, and revealed to them not only the difficulties of the kingdom, but also the character of the King. Was this their King who asked them for subsidies for his treasury, to whom they owed obedience in everything, and for whom their family were to risk their lives when he summoned them to take part in his wars? </p>
<p>“If I may, your grace, you’re not at all what I expected,” the Maid of Highgarden stated.</p>
<p>“And what did you expect?” Robert asked nonchalantly.</p>
<p>Margaery did not say a fat and drunken oaf with little sense of ruling, but the implication was there.</p>
<p>“I daresay it’s that my appetites have changed a little.” Robert said, and swatted her backside. She let out a yelp of surprise and protest and fixed him with a glare, but he only stared back, unashamedly.</p>
<p>Much to his own surprise, Robert found that he’d had quite a good time with her despite how slowly it was moving. They hadn’t done much more than walk and talk, of course, which somehow had made her impish beauty all the more tantalizing. Well, she was a lady, and even he, on such a short acquaintance, could hardly have taken her belly in one hand, her ass in the other, and fondled her flat on her back with passionate murmurs, as he would do in ordinary circumstances.</p>
<p>The blessings of the Gods might have enhanced what was already there, but Robert had always possessed a sense for these things, an instinct which got him into trouble but never steered him wrong, and knew that with the likes of Margaery Tyrell it was better to wait a little. Not that he wasn't tempted, almost from the moment that he laid eyes on her, and just once or twice, he wondered if perhaps… but he decided to make haste slowly, and play the game as it came down. Despite the warm gleam within her eyes as she swayed down the path or sat down on a seat, pressing just a little against him, just a fraction closer than propriety would have found acceptable.</p>
<p>She seemed to be enjoying herself as well, and he knew that politics wasn't the half of it. He could tell when a woman got that little flutter in her belly about him, and he watched her enjoying using her beauty on him and the fact that she could do that with a touch that anybody might have envied, made her all the more appealing to him.</p>
<p>He found her enchanting; she had the advantage of being young and rich and as far from being a Lannister as possible. Add to the mix the fact that she was clearly smitten with him as well heightened the attraction. Not that it was surprising, his perfectly chiselled figure and his royal title all but assured the attentions of any woman, noble and common born alike - it was a rare woman who wasn't his for the asking, and he'd had plenty of opportunity to take advantage of it.</p>
<p>Margaery’s growing enchantment with him made perfect sense when one considered that she like all other noble women had spent her life surrounded by men who acted respectful and polite while flattering their beauty but were completely blind and oblivious to the wit and charm they possessed. Such women were so used to these false smiles and patronizing words, that being greeted by Robert’s shameless but honest approach was both scandalizing and enticing to them.</p>
<p>Most women resented it at first, but they liked it too, and most of the time that was enough of an in to tempt them into bed and show them what they've been missing. Well, like as not the they needed to be head over heels in love with him before he could proposition them.</p>
<p>So, why not the Margaery Tyrell? After all, no matter how many young knights she had enjoyed, Robert doubted any of them had a fraction of his style, or the benefit of his title.  Not to mention, his divine powers and gifts.</p>
<p>Robert’s intuition was soon proved to be correct as the duo spotted an upcoming turn, and with a spontaneity he was caught off-guard by she locked eyes with him then signalled her entourage to stay back as they as she turned the corner, disappearing from the line of sight of their followers.</p>
<p>Wasting not even a second of time, Margaery brushed up against him, running her hands over his muscled form. It was obvious that the Rose of Highgarden liked both what she saw and felt.</p>
<p>"Very impressive indeed." She murmured, mindful of her companions just a little up the path and almost certainly listening, hoping to overhear something.</p>
<p>"I do aim to please, my lady," Robert said as he wrapped his arms around her slender waist, pulling her against him, burying his face in her hair and inhaling her scent, like rain in a forest with the slightest hint of night-blooming jasmine</p>
<p>His big hands palmed her breasts, which she encouraged by the way that she shifted her shoulders to grant him better access. Any pretense of propriety had long since vanished.</p>
<p>"They're beautiful."</p>
<p>Robert stated by way of explanation, and she grinned, nuzzling her cheek against his wrist in response.</p>
<p>"You were staring at them the moment you saw me, your grace. I'm not surprised that you want to touch them," Margaery said in a teasing tone.</p>
<p>"You didn’t seem to object too much. In fact, I would say that you did all you could do to catch my eye,” Robert replied with a grin.</p>
<p>She smirked and ground her backside against him, making him moan despite himself.</p>
<p>"And some things, you just can't miss." He added, then kissed her again, turning her around and wringing a delicious moan from the daughter of the Reach. "Flattery, my dear, will get you everywhere…”</p>
<p>She purred and pushed him onto his back, again showing a startling ability to catch him off-guard, and slid off to sit alongside him, still laying on his chest.</p>
<p>"Oh, where will I get if I do this, my king?” Margaery said as she reached down, pushing past his belt, and slipped her hand quite unceremoniously into his breeches, squeezing him with a smile.</p>
<p>"Agghh… anywhere you want, I expect…” she grinned in response, pleased that he was playing along and flashed her pearly white teeth, before pulling his manhood free of his breeches, letting out a soft gasp as she saw the size.</p>
<p>”By the Mother,” she gasped as her eyes were wide as she held the massive member in her hand, the thick, heavy length of flesh, hot and pulsing against her fingers.</p>
<p>"It’s... so big," Margaery commented with a gulp.</p>
<p>"What did I say about flattery?" Robert said while smirking softly, tilting his head. </p>
<p>She barely seemed to hear him, stroking the massive, throbbing length slowly.</p>
<p>"That it'd get me everywhere, I recall," she replied.</p>
<p>He leaned back against the tree, reaching up to run his fingers through her chestnut coloured hair, tugging the tie out gently to let the tresses fall free. She smiled and stroked him more firmly, her free hand pushing open his tunic and wandering down his chest, a soft sound of approval coming from her throat.</p>
<p>He was surprised and delighted so far by the unexpected turn of events, but when her mouth sealed onto his neck, he was past caring that anything had happened before Margaery had crawled into his lap and kissed him. Her hot, soft lips and tongue toyed with his throat, his collarbone, and slowly crept down, tracing the curve and swells of his muscles. He opened his eyes as her tongue trailed down his abs, lower and lower. Surely, she wasn't.</p>
<p>She reached down, giving him an enthusiastic squeeze.</p>
<p>“Fortunately for you, resisting temptation has never been my strong point," Robert moaned quietly, pressing into her touch, garnering a smirk from the beautiful lady.</p>
<p>"Seems to be a common ailment, no?" Margaery playfully commented before pressing her mouth to his hungrily, her tongue tracing his lower lip, demanding entrance and getting it swiftly. Their tongues duelled fiercely for a moment as he savoured the sweet-spicy taste of her mouth, his hands sliding down her hips to give her beautiful ass a squeeze. She moaned her approval into the kiss and slid her hand around him, gripping him and squeezing lightly. He could feel her smile into his lips as she moved back. </p>
<p>“You’re ready for the next step already. So incorrigible," she said and gave him a firm stroke, pushing on his chest lightly.</p>
<p>He got the message and laid back onto the ground slowly, Margaery moving with him, never letting go, her hand working up and down his rather impressive length.</p>
<p>“Margaery,” he gasped out her name, and her predatory smile grew a bit.</p>
<p>"So shameless, moaning my name with just a little touch out here where anyone can hear you. You'd think you didn't have any concern for my reputation or any self-control at all," she stated with a giggle, and punctuated it with a firm, twisting stroke, pulling him completely free of his breeches.</p>
<p>"Self-control can be very overrated…” Robert cooed, watching her stroke his cock with a rough, almost unconcerned motion.</p>
<p>There was a certain severity to her touch, as if she simply wanted to feel his cock sliding between her fingers for her own sake, rather than his, and cared slightly less for his pleasure than the sensation that she got in return.</p>
<p>Margaery purred to herself as she leaned forward to kiss him hungrily, her free hand coming up to rest against his cheek. She smirked into the kiss as she felt the thick cock settle between her breasts, the tip bumping against her chin softly.</p>
<p>She pulled back, holding it there, nuzzling her cheek against it.</p>
<p>"Mmmn… So much to play with, and all mine…” she moaned sexily.</p>
<p>He was beginning to feel a bit played for a chump despite himself, and didn't miss the renewed vigour of her smirk. He was aware that he was very, very big, but something about her tone of voice began to think that she was setting him up for something. She chuckled and stroked it, looking at the veiny length with a playfully arched eyebrow.</p>
<p>"And I can't quite close my fingers around it… I suppose I have to try a different tact…” she stated with a devious smirk.</p>
<p>The look in her eyes reminded him of that cat that ate the canary, and his stomach fluttered a bit. By the Gods, she was incredible.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Incredible. </strong>
</p>
<p>That word blasted through his mind again as she pushed her already scanty top out of the way, and squeezed his massive member between her gorgeous breasts, wrapping the delicious, creamy-skinned mounds around him and stroking him slowly.</p>
<p>"Sweet merciful fuck, Margaery… You're… incredible!" Robert hissed and gripped the ground beneath him.</p>
<p>She chuckled dryly, leaning her chin down and taking a swift lick at the head, gathering a bead of his pre-cum onto her tongue and making a show of savoring it.</p>
<p>"Mmmn, I should think that was obvious. Or haven’t you been paying attention?" she said and slid her dark, lush lips around the head, giving him a tortuously slow suck before letting him free.</p>
<p>He gritted his teeth and moaned, restraining the urge to buck his hips. He didn't think that she'd appreciate a black eye that would appear from his motion.</p>
<p>He laid his head back and hissed softly as her lips sealed around the tip of his fat cock-head, her tongue working against the underside as she stroked him firmly with both hands. Her hands seemed tiny wrapped around the shaft, and her lips looked strained to cover what they did, but the silky pouty red lips slid down over the bloated, plum-sized head, her heavenly mouth sliding down further. Those plush, pretty lips didn't stop until they had wrapped around the halfway point of his shaft, and he was pulling up the grass in his fists.</p>
<p>He could feel the upper reaches of his cock in her throat, and her tongue toyed lovingly with this heated flesh as she worked it with both hands. Even Shae hadn't managed this much the first time that she'd tried, and she'd had the benefit of many years of experience and a determination to impress. He had clearly misjudged Margaery on so many levels that he was starting to doubt his analytical powers.</p>
<p>She smirked down at him, flicking the tip once more, and sending shivers through his form as she stroked her heavenly breasts up and down his shaft. Robert felt that at some point who was the hunter and who was the prey had gotten mixed up.</p>
<p>That suspicion crept up again as she abruptly moved away, the wonderful warmth of her mouth and cleavage suddenly gone, making him groan in frustration. She sat back, adjusting her clothes and fixing him with a dark, teasing smile.</p>
<p>"You're going to leave me like this?" Robert stated, aiming a glare at her that lacked any real venom or anger. His words, too, lacked any spite, and the pleading tone they came out with only made her grin and laugh.</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t worry. I think I heard one of your paramours approaching, she’ll take care of you I’m sure,” Margaery said with a vexing smile.</p>
<p>Robert was sorely tempted to use his powers on her and simply take her right there by force if necessary. Not since Lyanna had any woman managed to get him this riled up. Perhaps, Renly’s comparison of the Reach maid to his lost love was more apt than he had realized. And so, Robert allowed her to have the upper hand for now.</p>
<p>"You want something, and there's not really anything I could refuse about now, so go ahead…” Robert said as he let his head fall back with a grunt.</p>
<p>Margaery leaned over him, her predatory smile not fading in the least.</p>
<p>“Oh no. That’s quite enough for now - always leave them wanting more. But…” she said while glancing around. “Well, since we’re getting along so well, what do you say we pick this up later tonight?”</p>
<p> “If you were to come to my chambers tonight, perhaps we could come to some arrangement. Regarding how this is going to work. How does that sound?” she said in a husked tone while leaning so close to him that she could touch his engorged member.</p>
<p>Robert couldn’t bring himself to reply and only nodded.</p>
<p>Margaery beamed, and then squatting down, she removed her wet panties, tossed them at him, and then flounced off, her bottom moving enticingly beneath her skirts as she did.</p>
<p>Falling back, Robert let out a frustrated groan.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that night, Robert discreetly made his way to her Margaery’s chambers. The Tyrell guards were obviously informed about his visit and promptly granted him entry to their Lady’s chambers while moving to take positions with his own guards along the corridor, ensuring that there would be no unwanted visitors or interruptions for the rest of the night.</p>
<p>Robert stepped into the chambers and found Margaery dressed in a night robe, kneeling at the side of her bed, offering her nightly prays. Considering how strong the Faith’s influence was in the Reach, it should not have been a surprising sight. Though, he did wonder whether this prayer session was just a nightly ritual for the young maid or was she seeking forgiveness for the sins that they were about to engage tonight.</p>
<p>His thoughts soon shifted to how should he approach his intended conquest.</p>
<p>Should he wait and allow her to make the first move, a strategy that made sense when one considered how forward she had been with him in the gardens. Though the current visage of a dutiful maiden immersed in pray caused him to doubt this approach.</p>
<p>Perhaps, this was another one of her games and she wished for him to ravage her. However, this wild and gruff approach presented its own set of problems. Not only would it create the wrong impression but could also convey a number of unspoken commitments and promises. The Tyrells were expert schemers and he was not about to play into their hands so easily.</p>
<p>“Forgive me, your grace. I did not mean to keep you waiting,” Margaery stated as she stood up and greeted him with a warm smile.</p>
<p>“No apologies necessary. I am the King but even I come second to the Gods,” Robert replied with false humility.</p>
<p>“I thought it best to seek for forgiveness for all my impure thoughts and intentions. Are you a strong believer of the Faith, my King?” Margaery inquired.</p>
<p>“Not in the past, but I have recently had experiences that have caused me to reaffirm my belief in the divine,” Robert answered as he took a seat near the desk within her chambers. “Though, I think it best to ask for forgiveness after indulging in the sin rather than before.”</p>
<p>Margaery let out a chuckle and took off her night robes. As the robe hit the floor, Robert took in the sight of Margaery dressed in a sheer black set of lingerie paired with stockings.</p>
<p>Robert gaze traveled upon her beautiful form, admiring her ample bust, flat stomach and sexy legs. He was fucking her with his eyes but was determined to keep the power and control this time.</p>
<p>“As a daughter of the Reach, you may know you way around a garden, Lady Margaery. But the bedchamber is my forest and the Stag runs wild and free in it,” Robert stated with a confident smirk. “Do you think that you can tame it?”</p>
<p>The challenging words had their desired effect and Margaery walked over to unbuckle Robert’s breeches. She pulled them down and Robert lifted his hips, to aid in their complete removal. Margaery smiled and pushed her fingers down onto Robert’s standing cock, as it stretched proudly before her.<br/><br/>“I’m not one to shy away from a challenge,” Margaery said before she dropped to her knees, took Robert’s length into her mouth, and started to suck on it.</p>
<p>“You certainly have a mouth fit for the task,” Robert said as warm mouth of the beautiful maiden wrapped around his cock, with her face pressed against his crotch.</p>
<p>Margaery knew, and she had been aching to get Robert’s manhood in her mouth ever since their little tease session earlier that day. The deeper, the harder, the better, and oh Margaery’s throat just ached to have him all the way down into her mouth.</p>
<p>Robert, wrapping his hands around Margaery’s hair, undid the hair band and allowed her brown locks to flow freely. All while cupping her face and rocking deep inside of her mouth. The pleasant humming of the back of Margaery’s throat, hitting him at all of the right angles, sent Robert just a bit closer to the edge. He came back just enough and rocked inside of her, sending Margaery completely over the edge.<br/><br/>“A very perfect mouth for this,” Robert groaned. “I’m getting so close...I can feel it.”<br/><br/>Margaery sped up her actions, knowing precisely all of the ways to get a man to explode in her mouth. And Robert was a bit tougher to crack than most. Margaery, dipping down to cup his balls, milked them very vigorously. The heat, warming through her mouth, threatened to bury Robert all the way down her throat, and several steps beyond. Margaery’s wide eyes, grew even wider the faster she bobbed her mouth up and down on him.<br/><br/>“So close,” Robert hissed in Margaery’s ear. “I’m so close, I can feel it.”<br/><br/>Margaery did want to feel him as well. Wrapping her tongue around him, Margaery pleasured the entire length as it slid between her lips and more importantly all the way down into her throat. Margaery, humming very eagerly around his cock, bobbed even faster and surrounded his hard rod with moisture, from the tip, all the way down to the base.<br/><br/>Finally, Robert lost it deep into Margaery’s mouth. Like a sexy goddess, Margaery refused to squander a single drop. Robert’s seed, being the precious commodity it is, pumped deeper inside of Margaery’s mouth, filling her completely up, with a heavy amount of cum just releasing itself on a constant basis all the way down her throat.<br/><br/>Margaery, pulling away from him, smiled, and casually licked Robert from the cock head, all the way down to the base, savoring this particular moment. Pleasure so pleasant, and so wonderful, wrapping around him.<br/><br/>“No bounty of the Reach can compare with this heavenly nectar,” Margaery commented as she turned around, casually unclipping her bra, and then rubbing her firm ass all over Robert’s manhood.</p>
<p>The cheeks, first covered in panties, and then released them, rubbed up against Robert, until he stood up and helped Margaery out of her bra the rest of her way.<br/><br/>“You’re obviously asking for it,” Robert said. “Aren’t you?”</p>
<p>Margaery flashed him a sultry little smile over her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Yes, I am,” Margaery said with a hot breath echoing through her body. “Take me like I was always meant to be taken…. hard and fast.”</p>
<p>Robert, slipping his finger deep into Margaery, stretched out her very warm hole for a little bit. He savoured the feel of his lover, wrapping around his finger as he slid into her. Margaery, moaning lightly, pressed up against him, butt swaying in a very teasing motion.</p>
<p>At least until Robert slapped it.</p>
<p>“I haven’t been spanked since I was a child,” Margaery said.</p>
<p>“That would explain your naughty and devious nature. Prayer is not enough, you need some punishment to truly repent for your sins,” Robert explained and spanked her again.</p>
<p>Margaery closed her eyes, and the juices flowed. To add to it, Robert stood behind her, grinding his length down her inner thigh brought certain feelings of pleasure coursing through her. It would not be too long before Robert was deep inside of her.</p>
<p>“We should really take this to the bed,” Robert said. “But I’d like to fuck you when you’re bent over...your hands touching the carpet.”</p>
<p>“You mean like this?” Margaery asked as she assumed the position described by the King.</p>
<p>“Exactly.”</p>
<p>That was the one-word response before Robert slammed deep into Margaery, taking her extremely hard from behind. The deeper Robert stretched inside of her body, the hotter she got, and the snugger she wrapped around him. Oh, Margaery felt amazing, with her warm walls wrapping around him.</p>
<p>Robert bent the Rose of Highgarden over on the carpet, enjoying her body, in all of its splendor. Those fingers, pressing up against her body caused Margaery to cry out.</p>
<p>“Oh, Margaery, I’ve wanted to do this all day,” Robert moaned.</p>
<p>“I know,” Margaery breathed. “I know.”</p>
<p>The wait just made it even sweeter. Robert exploring her body while bending Margaery up against the floor, with her head almost bumping up into the desk. Thankfully, Robert spared Margaery from such an incident, pulling her back all the way and slamming inside of her body hard.</p>
<p>Several more times, Robert rode into Margaery, rocking her up and down. He pulled out and caused Margaery to almost stumble and fall from the surprise. Robert caught Margaery around the waist and hoisted her up, before pinning her against the wall. Margaery and Robert aggressively made out, their tongues finding each other, just as much as their bodies.</p>
<p>Once more, Robert sank into Margaery. Her legs, just as fine as her ass, wrapped around Robert. Robert played with Margaery’s legs which really got the juices flowing deep within her. The friction increased every time Robert buried himself further into her body.</p>
<p>“Margaery, you can feel yourself cumming,” Robert said. “Can’t you?”</p>
<p>“Mmm, I can’t help myself,” Margaery said. “Your cock is so perfect...it touches me in all of the right places.”</p>
<p>Margaery’s breasts, also a fine part of her which could not be ignored, got full attention from Robert. Namely his mouth and hands, caressing and cupping them multiple times over. Margaery, breathing in and breathing out, felt a building of lust coming over her body. Her loins, well stretched and dripping wet, took Robert. The warm, snug fit of her hole threatened to drain Robert of the last drop.</p>
<p>A squeeze of Margaery’s nipples hit that sweet spot inside of her. Robert pulled Margaery away slightly, so he can grab onto her ass. Margaery, responded in tight, squeezing Robert’s firm ass with the soles of her feet, dragging him deeper inside of her for the process.</p>
<p>“Is this the reward that you bestow upon your loyal servants? This pleasure is worth more than any amount of gold and titles,” Margaery asked. “Have I proved my devotion, my King? Do I please you?”</p>
<p>“You are loyal vassal without a doubt, my lady” Robert answered. “And yes...you are making me feel good.”</p>
<p>“Cum for me, Robert,” Margaery purred in her ear. “My nasty little pussy is empty, it needs cum... lots of cum...it would be quite the sight, me laying on the bed, my legs spread, with it dripping out of my well fucked hole. Wouldn’t that be something?”</p>
<p>Using his enhanced powers, Robert took Margaery’s breath away as he moved them both onto the bed in a split second. Her mind could barely comprehend what had happened and how she ended up on the bed before Robert resumed his pounding of her, ramming himself deep inside of her. He slid between Margaery’s legs, like one well refined sex machine.</p>
<p>Oh, Margaery’s breath had been taken away. And the girth of her man, along with his plump balls, threatened to make Margaery lose it completely. She channelled all of the aggression inside of Robert, squeezing him.</p>
<p>“I still want to feel your seed in my garden,” Margaery said. “You’re not going to disappoint me, are you?”</p>
<p>Margaery squeezed Robert’s bicep and he increased the depths, plunging inside of her body. The ride just increased, with Robert slapping his balls against her hard. Every time Robert planted inside, he could feel it, the tightening up. Robert prepared to spend his load.</p>
<p>The two rocked up against each other, passionately leading the other to the orgasm of their lives. After the teasing earlier, Robert intended to smash his cousin until she had been reduced little more than a pile of dripping humanity on the bed and Margaery intended to let him.</p>
<p>“Almost there, my Stag.”</p>
<p>They came together, with Robert spilling load after load, spurt after spurt, inside of Margaery. Margaery, grabbing onto him tightly, moaned aggressively when pushing down onto him.</p>
<p>Margaery got her wish, Robert’s balls drained into her. The aftermath allowed Robert to rest his head on Margaery’s heaving bosom. Smiling, at the satisfied sigh coming from his lovely maiden.</p>
<p>“That was amazing,” Margaery said.</p>
<p>The minute Robert pulled away, he saw Margaery, lying on the bed, panting. The river of cum he shot in her, flowing between Margaery’s sexy thighs. Every bit of her, just screamed sex, and that was why Margaery Tyrell was so desired.</p>
<p>Margaery turned around, crawling, and kissing up the side of Robert’s legs. She took his length into her mouth one more time, with a loud, savory pop. Margaery greedily slurped on him, tasting their combined juices.</p>
<p>“You little minx,” Robert said.</p>
<p>They had a long night ahead of them, and Margaery intended to use every single moment of it to convince Robert of her value in every way possible. He would have to grant her desires and ambitions.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Alerie Tyrell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies for the delay, work has been crazy and I've had very little time to write.</p>
<p>Special thanks to 'Queen of the Night' for all her help.</p>
<p>If you like it, please leave kudos and comments.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dawn was breaking across the dark sky, with the first slivers of the sun’s light shimmered across the surface of Blackwater Bay, as seen through the window of Margaery Tyrell’s bed chamber.</p>
<p>Even with said window open, the entire room reeked of sex, permeating every corner, and after a long night of passionate fucking with the Tyrell maid Robert was standing in his breeches, searching for his discarded tunic while Margaery put on her night robe before moving towards the table and pouring out two cups for them. He’d have to send some servants in to air the place out and quickly.</p>
<p>“I feel more tired now than I did before getting ready for bed,” Margaery said with a sigh as she offered a cup towards Robert. It was apple juice. He wanted wine, but he always did, the way you always wanted things that were bad for you, and so he didn't grimace as he took a generous swallow to replenish himself.</p>
<p>“Serving the King is strenuous but pleasurable work, I must admit,” Margaery commented.</p>
<p>“You are most certainly a byword for loyal and diligent service,” Robert replied with a chuckle, before taking another drink. "I don't think I've been more loyally or diligently serviced in a while."</p>
<p>Margaery rolled her eyes at the King’s barely passable jape, taking a drink of her own, and sitting down on the bed before lying down to look at the ceiling. </p>
<p>“I think I’ve fallen in love with you,” she told him in a small voice causing Robert to chuckle affectionately in response.</p>
<p>Well, he’d heard it before, of course, expressed with varying degrees of passion and admiration by countless females, and it was always gratifying to hear.</p>
<p>“I must be heading back now but I trust that we shall more of each other in the future,” Robert said with a wink as placed the drained cup back on the table.</p>
<p>Margaery seemed to get revived and snapped back to attention upon hearing the words. She'd had every intention to lead him on from the start, but not quite so far, and she certainly hadn’t intended to end the evening being ravished by the King. Somehow, she'd lost her composure and entered into the spirit of it like a tipsy widow, and that had hurt her bargaining position. It was now time for some improvisation.</p>
<p>"Grandmother is out trying to talk to your friend about the future of the realm," she told Robert, who was less fond of Ned than he had once been.</p>
<p>She rolled over onto her stomach, his eyes drawn naturally to the curve of her back and her ample ass. A shame he didn’t get a chance to appreciate it fully during their romp.</p>
<p>"My family wishes for me to become a Princess before becoming Queen one day. However, after last night I’d wager that you now know what a waste that would be,” Margaery started her proposal.</p>
<p>“I'd say you've got a great many good years in you yet, and I think I have sufficiently convinced you of my worth. In comparison to the Queen. Give me a crown and we can enjoy countless nights of passion with each other and even others, if you would wish it so,” Margaery finished with a sly smile.</p>
<p>Her words caused him to let out a gruff laugh before he supplied her with a devious smile.</p>
<p>“You are a skilled player, Margaery. Clearly, the Queen of Thorns has taught you well,” Robert stated before informing her that he too knew the story of how Lady Olenna secured a match with Luthor Tyrell after being jilted by Prince Daeron.</p>
<p>“So, you don't mean to set aside your wife?” Margaery asked. "Because I cannot help but notice it's my bed, you're in, not hers. What good is she if she can't do this for you?"</p>
<p>Robert didn't answer the question, his and Cersei's sex life was one thing he didn't think she needed to hear about. “You might be your grandmother reborn, But I’m not your fumbling grandfather, a man so incompetent that he rode his horse off a cliff,” Robert informed her, causing a frown to appear on her beautiful face.</p>
<p>Before Margaery could level the threats of a scandal and a future conflict with the Reach at him, Robert reminded her that his brother was married to Lady Florent and how the Tyrells came into possession of Highgarden by the grace and generosity of the dragons. He subtly pointed out that he could not just counter her threats but strike back just as effectively, possibly even displacing them from their title as Lord Paramount, if they became too much of a nuisance.</p>
<p>“You are far more cunning than either me or my grandmother had estimated,” Margaery told him with a defeated sigh, frustrated at how quickly she'd lost the control of the situation she'd had that morning. The Maid of Highgarden realized that while the King enjoyed wine and women greatly, he was not the drunken fool that everyone perceived him to be.</p>
<p>Still, while he'd outmaneuvered her for now, he hadn't beaten her yet. She'd just have to find another way to get what she wanted. </p>
<p>“Well, father will be furious, I expect. He was so determined to have you or at the least your heir for a good-son. Fuck me again sometime?" she asked him, uncrossing her legs and re-crossing them in a sexually provocative manner, flashing herself as she did.</p>
<p>Robert found his breeches suddenly felt uncomfortably tight. He'd been planning to leave, but instead he crossed the room.</p>
<p>“Don’t look so dejected, my dear,” Robert said soothingly as he stroked her cheek. “I was not lying when I said that I always reward my loyal subjects. You will not be disappointed with what I have planned for you. How does 'Master of Coin' sound for a start?”</p>
<p>Margaery looked up at him, her expression suddenly hungry.</p>
<p>“Besides, trust me, this way is better for everyone, you don’t need to be married to me for what we were doing, and you don't want to be saddled with that idiot brat as a husband either,” he added. “Ask your mother, being married to a fool is no easy task. It was a shame that I met her long after her marriage with your father.”</p>
<p>Robert’s statement snapped Margaery out from her furious calculations about the future. her future, and she began pondering upon the King’s words concerning her mother.</p>
<p>“Wait… you didn’t know, did you? Although I can see why your mother and grandmother kept this a secret,” Robert said in reply when he saw the surprised expression upon her face.</p>
<p>“My mother… How… When…. Are you saying…?” Margaery stuttered, trying to wrap her mind around this latest revelation. She paused, looking up at him, counting in her head.</p>
<p>"When was this?" she asked, suddenly concerned about the truth of her origins and the potential impact that it could have upon her dalliance with the King.</p>
<p>Robert stroked her chin again, he'd done the same calculations, and they were off by a few months, fortunately for all concerned.</p>
<p>“I can tell you everything if you wish but are you sure that you wouldn’t rather hear it from them?” the King offered kindly.</p>
<p>Margaery felt conflicted for a moment but then asked Robert to tell her. It was best to hear it from him before making inquiries with her family. She knew that both sides would never be completely honest but if she knew both versions of the story, she would be able to deduce the true story for herself.</p>
<p>“I can see that recounting the past can be a tiresome task, let me help soothe you as you narrate the tale,” Margaery said while seductively batting her eyelashes at him.</p>
<p>Soon enough, her hands were pulling down his breeches and fishing out his manhood, which had already begun to reharden due to the tantalizing sight of her body and the skilled actions of her hands.</p>
<p>“Well, …... It was after the rebellion when I was visiting…... the Reach to secure my rule,” Robert groaned as Margaery delicious mouth began to pleasure his member.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Flashback</strong>
</p>
<p>                                                              </p>
<p>“I hope that enjoyed the feast tonight, your grace,” Alerie Tyrell commented, hoping that their new King had been pleased by their hospitality enough to forgive House Tyrell’s prior allegiance to the Dragons.</p>
<p>Robert’s wide grin crossed his face when he looked the beautiful silver blonde in the eyes, causing her to flush in response. The foolish oaf’s wife had offered to escort him to his guest chambers after noticing her husband passed out drunk in the great hall. The annoying bootlicker had dared to accept Robert’s challenge for a drinking contest in a fool hardy attempt to curry favor with him.</p>
<p>“I have to admit that the Reach lords certainly know how to throw a celebration. It almost makes up for your poor sense in choosing sides during a war,” Robert asked, trying to get a rise out of her.</p>
<p> “Well…. I’m sure that a wise and valiant warrior like you can understand my husband’s choices. After all, nearly three centuries of loyalty is hard to forget,” Lady Tyrell responded with a nervous smile.</p>
<p>“That’s true and I understand the reasons behind your husband’s actions …... or to be more precise his inaction,” Robert said tauntingly. “I don’t begrudge House Tyrell their choices, since they inadvertently played a part in securing my crown.”</p>
<p>“However, unlike the Mad King, I’m in complete possession of my faculties and it would be foolish of me to place my trust in a house which is capable of making such dubious choices,” he added. “You could just as easily turn on me in the future, if it was in your best interest.”</p>
<p>Alerie proceeded to mumble out an explanation for her husband’s decisions, trying to convince Robert of their house’s integrity along with covering up her good-mother’s ambitions and her husband’s foolishness. A doomed task in truth, as both Olenna and Mace’s reputation preceded them across the realm.</p>
<p>Fortunately for her, the King was willing to grant House Tyrell a second chance to earn his favour. Or to be more accurate, for Alerie to do so on behalf of her house.</p>
<p>Robert’s eyes traveled down the delicious body of Alerie Tyrell. Her beautiful silver blonde hair flipped down one side of her face and gave her an extremely seductive quality that could drive many men wide. Her form fitting dress helped to accentuate her generous bust, flat stomach along with a supple ass, and long legs. She was said to be the daughter of a sorcerer, maybe that explained her looks.</p>
<p>The Lady of Highgarden was flustered upon hearing the King’s indecent proposal and her dilemma only increased when he informed her that Olenna had been the one to broker the arrangement.</p>
<p><em>‘That old crone! How dare she sell her out like a common whore!’</em> Alerie thought as anger coursed through her being. Though her outrage soon died out when she realized that no matter how despicable her good-mother’s actions were, they were ultimately in the service of their family.</p>
<p>Olenna Tyrell was a shrewd and cunning woman and if she had consented to this arrangement then it was only because there was no better option available to them at the moment. Besides bedding the handsome and muscular <em>‘Demon of the Trident’</em> was not an unpleasant task in itself.</p>
<p>“So, how are you going to take me?” Alerie asked with a wicked grin crossing her face as she conveyed her consent to the King.</p>
<p>No sooner were the words uttered than she found herself within Robert’s embrace.</p>
<p>He dipped her and her back pressed against the bed. He was on top of her, pinning her arms back. Then he leaned in and gave her a smouldering kiss</p>
<p>He released her lips and Alerie slumped back, absolutely blown away by what he did.</p>
<p>“Wet and ready,” Robert said as his hands travelled under the folds of her dress, feeling her aroused state.</p>
<p>Robert hiked up her dress and revealed a pair of wet panties. His fingers ran down between her smouldering thighs, and pushed towards her, increasing the friction.</p>
<p>“I can see that there’s no problem,” Robert whispered with a wicked grin increasing on his face.</p>
<p>Alerie slowly spread her legs and breathed in heavily. She needed his fingers buried in her and in the worst way. His fingers brushed against her dripping and inviting slit when he played with her womanhood.</p>
<p>“God, oh god,” Alerie begged him, she wanted his fingers inside her.</p>
<p>“Patience,” Robert told her.</p>
<p>Alerie groaned, she didn’t want patience, she wanted action, she wanted his cock, and she wanted it now, in the worse way.</p>
<p>The Lady of Highgarden pulled herself up and her dress completely was pulled off, revealing her firm and supple breasts along with her soft skin.</p>
<p>His mouth attacked hers and she gave back as good as she got. He allowed her to sink down to her knees.</p>
<p>Her hands roamed down the clasp of his breeches and she slowly undid him. The more that she undid him, the fainter she felt. His throbbing manhood stuck out, threatening to hit her in the cheek. She caught it in her hand and smiled.</p>
<p>Robert groaned when her hand pumped him up and down. Her soft fist wrapped around him.</p>
<p>“If you enjoyed that, then you’re going to enjoy this even more, my King.”</p>
<p>Alerie’s statement was given with a sultry smile and her mouth closed in around his cock as she pushed it into her mouth.</p>
<p>Robert felt Alerie’s hot wet mouth wrap around his throbbing manhood. His hands looped around her hair and she looked up at him, with an adoring and simmering look dancing in her eyes. The woman slowly bobbed her way up and down, picking up the momentum that she wanted to.</p>
<p>His manhood drove even further into her wet mouth. Her throat closed around him.</p>
<p>“That’s good, you’re close enough,” Alerie said and she pushed herself onto the bed, while spreading her legs, showing a great deal of flexibility.</p>
<p>“I like a woman that can bend,” Robert told her and he placed his hands on her breasts, fondling her. “But how flexible are you?”</p>
<p>“Find out, Robert, just find out,” Alerie whispered and her dripping wet slit hungered for the young King’s engorged cock.</p>
<p>She needed that cock, she wanted that cock, she would have that cock.</p>
<p>Robert grabbed her by the hips and he stole another kiss from the blonde bombshell. Her lips wrapped around his and she bit him down hard on the mouth.</p>
<p>His manhood pushed deep between her legs and Alerie could feel herself stretched out against him.</p>
<p>“Tell me, Is Mace’s prowess on the battlefield a reflection of his abilities in the bedroom?” Robert teasingly questioned when he felt Alerie’s cunt tighten around him when he found his way inside her delicious pussy.</p>
<p>“My husband has his moments but he cannot compare with you,” Alerie moaned in reply with her walls wrapping around his manhood.</p>
<p>His fingers touched every inch of her body. His thrusts grew slow towards her.</p>
<p>“Don’t hold back, I can take anything you can give me,” Alerie said, her thighs sticking together.</p>
<p>“You sure about that?” Robert asked.</p>
<p>He knew that she could but he wanted to rile her up. He wanted her to beg for it.</p>
<p>Her response fired back in a low and lustful purr. “YES!”</p>
<p>Robert smiled and he could get into her sensual desire. His manhood pushed deep between her thighs.</p>
<p>Alerie closed her eyes and felt his hands all over her body. He made sure to grab her by the hair and that caused her eyes to snap open.</p>
<p>“I want you to see the pleasure in your eyes,” Robert whispered in her ear.</p>
<p>Alerie closed her dripping hot thighs around his cock and she affirmed to him. She melted underneath a smouldering kiss that he gave her. His tongue skilfully danced between her lips and caused her body to heat up.</p>
<p>He brought her to the peak of an orgasm and her hips bucked up together. The woman’s eyes flickered with pleasure dancing through her eyes.</p>
<p>Robert stopped and pulled almost out of her.</p>
<p>“ROBERT!” Alerie yelled and she felt herself deflate.</p>
<p>“Relax,” Robert whispered and Alerie frowned, how could she relax when she just lost the one thing that gave her so much pleasure. “I want to explore this from a different angle.”</p>
<p>Alerie bit down on her lip and suddenly she understood where he was going with this. He turned her over and his manhood aimed near her slipping lips.</p>
<p>He grabbed her by the hair and pulled back.</p>
<p>“You belong to me, you know that.”</p>
<p>“I know that,” Alerie agreed, nodding, her pussy getting wetter. She couldn’t go long without it.</p>
<p>His manhood pushed into her and Robert felt himself go into her super tight pussy. He admired her ass but that could be something that he could explore at a later time.</p>
<p>Alerie felt herself sink into a state of utter pleasure and dominating lust. His hands groped her breasts when he sank into her.</p>
<p>She could take it, oh god could she ever take it. His manhood slammed deep between her smouldering thighs and she pulled him in. He settled deep between her legs and he hammered away at her.</p>
<p>Alerie felt her lust heighten when his hands trailed all over her body. The blonde closed her eyes, biting down on her lip.</p>
<p>“Take me, oh take me,” Alerie begged him, his manhood sinking deep between her hot thighs. His hands groped her breasts when he pounded into her.</p>
<p>“So tight, I love it,” Robert said.</p>
<p>He shoved her down and pounded into her from behind. Firm arms wrapped around her waist gave him the leverage.</p>
<p>“You want to take this a little higher,” Alerie whispered to him.</p>
<p>She turned around when Robert pulled onto her. She sank herself down onto his manhood, her legs wrapped around him. Her tight pussy wrapped around his tool and her lips sank onto his.</p>
<p>Alerie showed no fear and she could feel him slide in and out of her. Her arms wrapped around his head and she brought him between her breasts.</p>
<p>Robert closed his eyes and felt himself pressed between her ample breasts. The young King felt himself grow dependent on the taste that her delicious tits brought him.</p>
<p>"UHHHHH!!" She grunted, before the sound of sheets ripping as she yanked her head up along with her hands to tear holes in the expensive bedding. Spitting out the part in her mouth as she stood and turned to look at him.</p>
<p>"FUCK. ME." she yelled out in a tone so dripping with desire that it was almost frightening.</p>
<p>Her eyes locked onto him with now lusty obsession as juices dripped down her inner thigh.</p>
<p>"NOW!!"</p>
<p>"I… Of course, my Lady!" Robert was even scared himself for a moment at her demand, as if guessing for the first time that he'd created a monster out of her. </p>
<p>Alerie’s squeals increased with their bodies met together in the fiery dance of passion, with both of them continuing to rock back and forth.</p>
<p>The climax built up and Alerie marvelled at Robert’s skill. He held back his arousal, which made her determined to coax every last drop of cum out of his balls and into her body.</p>
<p>Alerie’s tight hips tightened around him, slamming herself onto him. She felt his balls tighten. The warning that he was going to cum didn’t even faze her. She encouraged it and welcomed it. His balls slowly unloaded their load between her warm and waiting thighs. She milked him every step of the way.</p>
<p>“God, you feel so good,” Robert managed when he pulled himself back. He deposited his heavy load deep between her waiting thighs.</p>
<p>Alerie’s back arched back and she panted when he emptied his load into her.</p>
<p>“Thank you, thank you, I love you,” Alerie whispered to him and she slid away from him.</p>
<p>She eyed his cum that dripped to the ground.</p>
<p>“Looks like someone is going to need to clean up a mess later,” Alerie said with a smile on her face and she turned around. Her ass swayed next to him. “I know you want this, my King.”</p>
<p>The sight of her tantalizing ass got him hard in no time.</p>
<p>Robert went behind Alerie as her perfect ass cheeks beckoned for him. He squeezed them.</p>
<p>“Take me, you have one more hole left to play with,” she encouraged him.</p>
<p>His throbbing manhood pushed into her ass and Alerie felt a rippling effect of pain. It was replaced seconds later with so much pleasure. So much pleasure her smouldering ass clenched his throbbing tool the best he could.</p>
<p>“God that’s great,” Alerie whispered.</p>
<p>Robert grunted, he couldn’t believe how hot and tight her ass was. It felt good molesting his throbbing cock when he worked into her from behind.</p>
<p>His hands wrapped around her breasts and he sank himself deep into her. His manhood felt even pleasure when her ass caressed his member.</p>
<p>“Ram it into me, oh harder, harder!” Alerie yelled at the top of her lungs.</p>
<p>Robert decided to give the lady exactly what she wanted and ram it into her even harder. Her tight ass hugged his magnificent cock.</p>
<p>Alerie felt her ass being pummeled while he played with her pussy and breasts. That was a relief because it gave her the maximum amount of pleasure and that was what it was all about.</p>
<p>Alerie found herself driven utterly wild by Robert’s next action. He switched back and forth between her pussy and her ass, never breaking his stride in one or the other. He always kept her guessing and always gave her pleasure, combining his experience with the incredible stamina that he possessed.</p>
<p>His strength and speed had served not just on the battlefield but in the bedroom as well. Whether it was smashing in the chest of that cursed dragon prince or pounding a beauty’s holes, Robert’s might had never failed him.</p>
<p>Robert felt that one hole was not more than enough, he had to switch back and forth. The loud moans Alerie gave out indicated the level of pleasure that she was experiencing.  Their combined sticky juices made a mess and things were going to get even stickier when Robert’s hands worked over her breasts.</p>
<p>He felt his balls tighten and they were about ready to send his cum deep between her thighs. Alerie parted her legs far and the rush was about ready to greet her.</p>
<p>His balls tightened and Alerie felt that moment that she would feel for the rest of her life. His manhood sank into her and his balls injected her ass with another load of cum.</p>
<p>The two lovers dropped to the bed, embracing with each other.</p>
<p>Alerie held her arms around Robert and his head rested over her bare and sweaty breasts. She gave him one of those smouldering smiles.</p>
<p>“So, did I prove House Tyrell’s fealty to the crown?” Alerie whispered, running her hand down his chest, with a smile.</p>
<p>“You most certainly did. Mace Tyrell might be a buffoon but there is no doubt that fortune certainly favors him.” Robert told her, before the duo shared a laugh.</p>
<p>
  <strong>End of Flashback</strong>
</p>
<p>The tale of her mother and the King’s climax seemed to reach their conclusions at the same time. Robert gestured for the Tyrell maid to prepare herself for his seed.</p>
<p>Obediently, Margaery just stared up and opened her mouth up with that tongue sticking out again.</p>
<p>Happily taking his load as the seed splashed down across her face and matted through her hair, something that didn't faze her at all. Groaning as she collected cum in her mouth and tasted it but didn't close up until he'd stopped.</p>
<p>Which didn't happen until after he'd plastered her cheeks, lip, chin and even her tits generously coated. Only when he finally let go of her hair did she pull her tongue back in and gulped down the mouthful of spunk with a single, greedy swallow.</p>
<p>“You are certainly your mother’s daughter in more ways than you realize,” Robert commented and relayed a promise to come up with an arrangement that benefitted both of them greatly, eliciting a true smile from the lusty maiden.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Leonette Fossoway + Janna Tyrell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Work has been crazy lately as Cos. try to get back to normal during this pandemic, with deadlines being moved up.</p><p>In short, future updates might take longer than usual.</p><p>Big thanks to my amazing co-author, "Queen of the Night" and her brilliant input. The second half of the chapter is basically her masterpiece.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Margaery hissed as Robert’s tongue plunged once more into her folds, the wicked organ worming its way deeper into her spasming passage.</p><p>She bit her lip, arching against the wall as her fingers tangled in his dark hair, tugging him toward her mound insistently. She had no idea what had possessed him to suggest that they do this in a side alley of King’s Landing’s market district; neither did she particularly care at the moment.</p><p>She’d been coming here since she arrived, part of a calculated effort to cultivate a reputation for herself as pious, charitable, and generous noble woman. It took very little effort to create such a thing, the masses were all desperate to believe in something, and by indulging them just that little bit she won herself platform of popular support that would be very useful in the future. She still meant to have that crown, no matter how many times he had her or how many Small Council positions that he offered to her. </p><p>Right now, she was supposed to be meeting her brother and her handmaidens for another of her ‘spontaneous’ visits to Flea Bottom, but neither had arrived yet. She absently wondered whether or not Robert would stop if they did.</p><p>"Aaarrgh… It seems your tongue is good for much more than persuasion, my love…," Margaery moaned in pleasure.</p><p>She felt a soft chuckle against her nether lips, and draped her right leg over the king’s neck, using it to hold him tightly against her as she bucked into his face.</p><p>"I might suggest you focus it on this purpose, instead. Then again, I might be a little bi-aahh!"</p><p>Her words and thoughts were both cut off as Robert’s tongue curled inside her as he suckled on her outer folds, and she squeezed his head between her thighs eagerly.</p><p>Robert reached up to gently, but firmly squeeze the pale, taut curve of her ass, and she moaned softly, grinding into his mouth, riding that mercilessly wonderful tongue as it thrashed and curled inside her. Robert, for his part, savored the moans and gasps from his latest conquest, together with the sweet-spicy flavour of the nectar that she was constantly unloading onto his tongue.</p><p>He sank his fingers into the firm, supple flesh of her gorgeous ass, kneading and massaging the perfect pale globes as he curled his tongue into a clamshell shape, eliciting a gasp and a wanton grind against his mouth from the beautiful lady. He sucked on the outer folds of her blossom, grinding his lips against the molten slit between dragging his tongue teasingly against the delicate pearl at the apex of her core.</p><p>Her grip on his hair was beginning to hurt, and he took that as a good sign.</p><p>Margaery grit her teeth to keep from screaming, throwing her head back as she pulled the King’s head roughly, bucking and grinding against his wickedly talented mouth as the rush of her climax came over her. Bursts of blissful heat exploded throughout her body, her muscles tensing and spasming as the pleasure surged through her veins. Her thighs clamped around Robert’s head as she ground against him, a torrent of sticky juices erupting onto his tongue, her toes curling tightly in her boots. Robert chuckled into her spasming cunt, eagerly drinking down the deluge of warm, sweet nectar she let loose, his hands beneath her ass the only thing supporting her as she spasmed and shuddered, his licks and suckles guiding her down from her orgasm.</p><p>She finally settled back against the wall, her fingers slowly relinquishing their death-grip on his hair. He ducked out from under her skirt, and smiled up at her, licking the last trace of her eruption from his lips.</p><p>Margaery panted softly, smirking down at the man she’d found herself enchanted by. "You are a deviant, your grace. Not to say that's a bad thing, mind you…”</p><p>Robert chuckled as he stood up, leaning in to kiss her hungrily. Margaery responded eagerly to the kiss, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as his hands slid around her waist. The impish beauty smiled into his lips as she felt the ample evidence of his arousal jutting into her thigh.</p><p>"Mmmm.…  enjoyed that, did you, my King?” she teased with a cock of her head, her eyes glinting with mirth.</p><p>“Mm-hmm." Robert nuzzled her neck softly. "What's not to enjoy? You make the most delicious sounds when you- Ohhh…” Margaery reached down and squeezed him through his breeches, cutting him off mid-sentence.</p><p>"Interesting. I could say the same about you," she replied with a smirk as she palmed the imposing length through the fabric, squeezing and stroking him teasingly.</p><p>There was a coughing sound from the end of the alleyway. Lancel Lannister was standing there, looking at the ground.</p><p>“Watch that, did you, you little pervert?” Margaery asked with a blissful smile, letting go of Robert.</p><p>When Lancel didn’t answer and blushed more deeply she laughed, delighted.</p><p>“You were! You voyeur! When I let him fuck me tonight, I’ll have to check that you’re not under my bed!” Margaery playfully teased the flustered young man.</p><p>“Your brother is in the street, looking for you.” Lancel mumbled, looking as though he wished that the ground would swallow him up.</p><p>Margaery sighed, and fixed her hair. “Well, I’d better join him then,” she said with a sigh.</p><p>Robert gave her an incredulous look. “What about me?”</p><p>“You?” she said before sparing a look at the straining bulge in his breeches.</p><p>“Well, you could even stop in and see Chataya, or you could make the most of this opportunity while my brother is with me,” she suggested and leaned in conspiratorially.</p><p>“I do not keep any secrets from my good-sisters, and Leonette didn’t quite believe me when I told her what you can do,” she informed him while giving him one last squeeze of encouragement.</p><p>“Go get her, your grace,” she whispered in his ear, then headed up the alleyway, with Robert’s blue eyes glued to the sway of her hips as she walked and her gently swinging backside.</p><p>Robert felt the way he had that first time they met, both frustrated and full of admiration. After that morning in the garden, she had left him so hard that he hadn’t been able to get his breeches back on until Cerenna Lannister had happened past and carefully drained his balls three times.</p><p><em>‘Incredible, that a woman,’</em> Robert mused to himself before he noticed the fidgeting form of his Lannister squire.</p><p>“Well, you heard the lady. Time to taste some juicy apples and you’ll be my look-out again. This is one task that you seem sufficiently competent at,” Robert chuckled, making Lancel squirm in embarrassment, before they headed back to the Red Keep.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“I must confess, Marge, your good mood is both quite surprising and intriguing to me,” Ser Garlan Tyrell told his sister when she finally showed up, flushed, panting, and all but glowing with a demonstrative loveliness. She’d been that way for the last few days, Garlan wondered if the city which he found deplorable was not agreeing with his sweet sister.</p><p>“Especially since father was blustering about how negotiations with Lord Stark did not work out,” he added.</p><p>“Father just wants attention; you shouldn’t listen to a word he says,” Margaery commented without a care in the world.</p><p>Garlan raised an eyebrow, but snorted.</p><p>“Well, I can’t argue there. Anyway, knowing grandmother, I’m sure that she and you have already come up with another plan to get what you wish for,” the knight added with a chuckle, eliciting one from Margery herself in response.</p><p>“Oh, Garlan, you are far clever than you let on,” Margaery said playfully, people knew to watch out for her and for Willas as the inheritors of Olenna’s keen political sense and wit, but Garlan wasn’t stupid either.</p><p>“I cannot say much but there is a plan in the works. Let’s just say that our King is a man of many surprises and there might be other ways to gain the power and influence that we desire,” the Tyrell maiden finished, piquing her brother’s interest.</p><p>Her brother tried to pry out more details but Margaery managed to deflect them as they crossed into the courtyard of the orphanage, and Margaery sat amongst the children with a complete lack of self-consciousness.</p><p>It was too early to reveal their new strategy, Robert had promised her a position on the Small Council, which was a start, but what it really was, was a foot in the door. A way to squeeze more out of him, of course her method of acquiring even that much had been incredibly scandalous and though her brothers possessed more sense and tact than their father, like him they lacked the vision and drive necessary for their family’s success. Fortunately, the women of House Tyrell did not share this flaw.</p><p>After her night of passion with King Robert and the subsequent revelations from it, she had spoken in great depth with her grandmother on the matter who confirmed everything to her. Once her initial shock had worn off, the two of them came up with a new way to further their positions in the realm. The court was filled with Lannisters and replacing them with their own people was the first step of the plan. Filling the King’s bed with Reach maidens was another vital part of it. And thus, Margaery found herself taking a stroll with her brother while her good-sister, Lady Leonette Tyrell nee Fossoway, implemented the first steps of their plans.</p><p><em>‘The King enjoyed his time in my Rose bush, let’s see whether he likes the taste of apples,’</em> Margaery mused to herself, before leaning over to lend a sympathetic ear to a young man who spoke of a lack of food.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>                                                                                        </p><p>Feeling as horny as the town bull and not much caring for it, Robert got a surprise when he opened the door to her rooms. Being physically intimate with what were unquestionably as many of the most beautiful women in Westeros as he could get his hands onto, it wasn't often that Robert was stunned by an even an exceptionally gorgeous example of the female creature. However, this was one of those times.</p><p>Seated in a mahogany armchair with plush red velvet cushions, with the brilliant morning sunlight from overhead pouring down from above her, was Lady Leonette Tyrell.</p><p>She wasn't dressed, save for a thin, almost sheer white chemise and a pale pastel green silk house robe left untied, she had been in the middle of combing out her long, shimmering blonde hair that reached to her waist like a river of pale gold. The chemise hung low on her shoulders, giving a glimpse of the skin, just a touch darker than the white silk that covered it. Her dainty feet were bare, crossed idly at the ankle as she hummed something to herself.</p><p>When she turned, regarding Robert with pleased surprise, he noticed she still looked younger than she was, even without any makeup at all</p><p>“That look of disappointment makes me as if I am an ugly hag, your grace,” Lady Leonette stated after noticing his confused and dumbfounded expression. “My good-sister promised you an afternoon of fun and I’m here to see it through.”</p><p>“What about your husband, my lady?” Robert asked. It didn’t matter to him, a lot of women had husbands, and they’d usually forgotten all about them once he was done with them. “Does he agree with your method of displaying devotion?”</p><p>“Let’s just say that what men don’t know will not harm them. Besides, you should know that the women are far wiser and understanding in such matters,” Leonette replied, getting to her feet and crossing the room. “He’s spending some time with his sister, so it’s only fair I spend some time with his sister’s lover myself.”</p><p>Displaying great eagerness, she grabbed Robert by the hand, and pulled him inside. The King found himself facing off with Leonette and seconds later, their arms wrapped around each other. They enjoyed the seconds that passed just in each other’s arms. Leonette moved closer towards Robert and smiled before whispering in his ear.</p><p>“I’m eager to experience whatever it is you did to her that Margaery could not stop raving about.”</p><p>Without further ado, Leonette kissed Robert on the lips, completely and fully, pure electricity coursing through their bodies. Robert put his hand on Leonette’s back and pulled her deep into the kiss. He wanted so badly to feel her legs wrap around his body as he made out with her.</p><p>Robert wish came true soon enough when Leonette’s right leg draped over his hip and Robert grabbed onto her left leg. He spun her around and pressed her against the wall for more intense kisses. Leonette returned fire with just as much eagerness, her fingers stroking Robert’s hair.</p><p>Leonette closed her eyes, finally feeling something again, after all of this time. Robert pressed her back against the wall, her entire body just melting against him.</p><p>Robert pulled back and discarded the robe, leaving Leonette standing before him in sexy black lingerie causing his eyes to fog over with extreme lust. Robert kissed her hard to make their lips smack together and their hands were busy. Leonette put her hands on the back of Robert’s head and pushed him away, their kiss breaking. Robert wondered why she would push him away.</p><p>“Oh, I want to get you out of those clothes and see all of you,” Leonette said. “Why don’t you sit on down and let me undress you?”</p><p>That sounded like a good idea and Robert immediately plopped himself on a chair while watching Leonette saunter towards him. She straddled him to be put in the perfect position to remove his clothes. With great speed, Robert was relieved of his vest and tunic with Leonette kissing him all the way. Robert encouraged this behavior by putting his hand on the underside of her perfect ass, squeezing it tightly as the two of them made out.</p><p>“Mmm….,” Leonette moaned hotly.</p><p>Robert knew that she wanted this and he wanted it too, even more. Their lips, their tongues, everything just met together. Leonette worshiped Robert, kissing his lips, neck, chest, and then moved down to play with his abs. Her heated mouth came down, even more, her hands working his belt off and his breeches down to his ankles. But before discarding this final article of clothing, she put her hands firmly onto the bulge rising from beneath the fabric, causing him to groan every time she touched him.</p><p>Leonette could see an incredibly thick bulge extending down one of the legs, and she bit her lip.</p><p>"Take it out." Robert’s voice startled her with the purred command.</p><p>She swallowed audibly, and nodded, gingerly reaching out and untying his belt, the nervous shaking of her hands halting her efforts quite often. She managed after a moment, and she saw the lower edges of the king’s toned stomach, along with the trail of course dark hairs that led down.</p><p>She slid her fingers down, startled at the warmth of his skin, and reached into his pants. Her questing fingers found what they were looking for, and she hesitantly grasped the heated flesh, her eyes going wide as her attempts to close her fingers around it were spectacularly halted. She blinked, and looked up at him. Meeting only a smirk, she returned her eyes to the focus of her efforts, reaching in her other hand.</p><p>She lifted the king’s cock out of his breeches slowly, her eyes going wider and her heartbeat thundering in her ears with every fat, veiny inch that was revealed. When finally, the massive, mushroom-shaped head emerged, exposing his big hard cock which almost hit her in the face, she felt faint. The shaft was nearly kissing her, and she was able to extend her arms slightly in the space between her and the king’s crotch. Her fingers looked and felt tiny as she held the throbbing meat-staff, the veins pulsing menacingly as it drooled a slight dollop of fluid from the tip. She licked the cock up and down and the taste of it was pretty good.</p><p>Robert purred softly to himself, and set his hand on the crown of her head.</p><p>"Get started," Robert commanded in a gentle but firm voice.</p><p>Leonette bit her lip in nervousness but nodded in consent, parting her lips and moving in, she wasn’t about to turn down a royal command. She halted, hesitating, then steeled herself, wrapping her lips around the head, not able to go far. She stroked the cock awkwardly, licking experimentally at the underside of the tip. She caught the flavour of the king’s precum, and found it to be fairly pleasant.</p><p>She cooed softly as she sealed her lips around the swollen mushroom of flesh, her tongue slithering around the fat, spongy dome of maleness, slowly taking it deeper as her feet kept up their delicious efforts. Hissing came through Robert’s teeth as she began to suck him, an act that she was clearly quite skilled in despite being unused to his size. She was careful not to go too fast, just letting Robert savor this feeling. And what a feeling it was.</p><p>Leonette’s eyes locked onto Robert’s own, staring into the depths of those brilliant blue orbs as she began to bob her head, taking the massive organ in and out of her hot, wet mouth with more and more confidence, leaving glistening trails of saliva along the length.</p><p>Robert held onto the back of her head and pumped his way as fast into the back of her mouth as humanly possible, his eyes glazing over ever so slightly. He grunted a few times, with Leonette pulling back for a second. He sucked in a breath, taking her head and combing her freshly brushed hair affectionately, much to her obvious delight.</p><p>Her eyes flitted open again, locking on Robert’s own in an intense, smouldering look, just before Robert grit his teeth, the stimulation quickly becoming too much as he gripped her head, pushing her down reflexively as the tension in him snapped explosively, a massive jet of thick, creamy sperm plastering the inside of her mouth.</p><p>Leonette gagged, her eyes flying wide open as she felt the first, unbelievable blast of hot, thick cum deep in her throat, the copious load of seed flying right down into her stomach. Again, and again, she felt the pulse, and then the violent drenching of her gullet by the creamy, virile seed of the King of Westeros. Her stomach felt full to bursting, and she felt bloated and nauseous. He slowly pulled out, keeping the swollen, spewing head in her mouth, unloading his deluge of cum right onto her tongue. She swallowed, struggling to keep up with the flow, and Robert moaned, breathing heavily as the last few spurts emptied themselves into Leonette’s mouth, his grip on her hair relaxing, and he released her after a moment, panting.</p><p>Leonette immediately pulled back, his member bouncing and swaying now that it was free of her lips, still almost at full-mast. She felt like she'd just chugged a gallon of milk, albeit warm and sticky milk, her stomach churning, but she swallowed that last mouthful and licked her fingers as well.</p><p>Robert put his hand under her chin softly, tilting her up to look at him.</p><p>"Say 'ahh'," the King instructed and though her cheeks burned, she did as she was told, opening her mouth. Robert nodded, pleased to see she'd swallowed it all.</p><p>"Mm. Good girl. You’ve earned yourself a reward,“ Robert concluded.</p><p>With that, he picked her up, the lust apparent in his eyes, and threw her over his shoulder. He tore off Leonette’s bra and exposed her perfectly round and delicious breasts. They bounced into Robert’s full view. He held onto them, squeezing them tight and making Leonette break out into a lustful scream. Every grab of those tits made her just burn with desire, pushing her chest closer into Robert’s groping hands.</p><p>The two of them kissed, loud smacks echoing through the room. They were ruled by lust and now Robert could not keep his hands off of Leonette or vice versa really. Her fingers caressed his strong arm, squeezing him and then moved around to tease his body.</p><p>Her panties slid off to the side and Robert backed Leonette into the wall. He ground up against her body, kissing her all over in the process. Leonette breathed in and breathed out. She almost let out a shriek of pleasure, when Robert cupped his hand over her mouth and caused her to taper off.</p><p>“I want you,” Robert growled and the proof of his claim was hanging between his legs.</p><p>Leonette breathed, back against the wall. All she could do was wrap her legs around him and encourage Robert. Her stocking clad legs wrapping against Robert’s ass triggered him into leaning forward and taking the plunge. The first few inches stuffed Leonette like nothing that she had ever felt before. It was just pleasuring her insides and opening her up for more sensations.</p><p>“Oooh, further!” Leonette breathed. “Such a perfect man!”</p><p>Robert just smiled and ran his hands all over her body. Leonette’s sultry form beckoned him and demanded to be plunged. She had a body worthy of worship and worthy of any and all attention. He thrust further into her body, his balls swinging heavily and cracking up against her.</p><p>Leonette’s entire body just squirmed harder and faster, her nails grinding up against him from behind. She could do nothing else other than feel those deep thrusts which would just bury Robert inside of her body.</p><p>“Oooh, you’re making me so hot for you,” Leonette managed with a deep passionate breath.</p><p>Robert knew, oh boy did he ever know. Her walls clamping down onto him showed that much. Her wetness, her heat, everything about this stunning beauty made him realize this point and so much more. Leonette grabbed onto his arm and encouraged him, coaxed him, to plunge just that much deeper into her. His balls slapped hard against her thighs and made Leonette just moan harder into in his ear.</p><p>With a slight shift, Robert decided to pull out of her and leave Leonette panting, wanting more. Robert turned her and bent her over the table to allow Leonette’s perfect ass to stick up in the air. Her legs opened up for him, her slick pussy dripping and almost sucking his manhood in when Robert closed in on it.</p><p>“That looks like quite sturdy and comfortable,” Robert said as he gestured towards the footrest positioned near an opposite seat in the chamber.</p><p>“I’ve not had any complaints about it,” Leonette replied.</p><p>“Then it’s perfect for what I want to do,” Robert stated as he wrapped his arms around Leonette’s waist and plunged into her, bending her over the footrest and fucking the ever-living daylights out of her.</p><p>The loud slap of flesh against flesh echoed throughout the entire room. Robert crammed his thick manhood deep into Leonette’s body and made her just scream out in intense lust.</p><p>Leonette was able to keep herself from letting out a scream so intense that the entire would have heard it, just barely. Robert stuffed her completely full and then held that position, no longer thrusting. She could feel his veiny cock press against every inch of her walls, leaving no room. The tip of it caressed Leonette’s womb and knew that he was one moment away from filling her with burning seed. Robert leaned in towards her and kissed the side of her neck, making her just moan hotter and more intensely than ever before. Robert kissed her and pleasured her constantly.</p><p>“Mmm,” Robert breathed in her ear. “You want me to go faster, don’t you?”</p><p>Leonette swayed her ass in an attempt to entice Robert. Robert took that invitation and thrusted away at her to make some loud sounds. Every time he slipped fully into the stunning beauty; her tight walls cranked against him. Robert prided himself on a good deal of self-control.</p><p>“I know you want me to cum inside of you,” Robert breathed.</p><p>“Take your time,” Leonette fired back.</p><p>“How very kind of you,” Robert said. “And I’m going to take my time...I’m going to make sure I enjoy every last inch of your sexy body....”</p><p>He moved Leonette across the room, holding her up when he did so and bouncing Leonette down on his mighty cock. They took a stop by the balcony, with Robert pressing her against the glass-pained door leading outside. Her nipples pressed against the cold surface of the glass and got even colder; the further Robert plunged into her body.</p><p>He did not slow down and neither did she. Leonette pressed her walls against him, with those hands stroking her body and then those lips moving in. He sucked on her earlobe and made Leonette almost lose herself. The cool air flowing from the windows made her nipples erect. Robert pulled her away, placing Leonette’s hands on the door. He switched tactics and milked her erect nipples.</p><p>This locked something into Leonette, with her pressing herself up and down against the door. Her inner walls milked Robert, who demonstrated an inhuman level self-control in resisting Leonette’s ministrations. That just made Leonette want to crack him even more. Robert brushed against her neck, her breasts, her lower back, her ass, and finally her legs, oh how he paid attention to her legs, her lovely, lovely legs.</p><p>“I just love rubbing my cock up and down your legs for hours, and cumming all over them,” Robert told her.</p><p>“That sounds hot,” Leonette said.</p><p>“And then you wrapped them around me while I slowly fucked you into submission,” Robert said.</p><p>“Mmm, we could do that, you know,” Leonette said.</p><p>“Maybe another time,” Robert said.</p><p>They moved over to the desk and this time Leonette was the one who mounted Robert on it. She rode him, her wet walls sliding up and down onto his erection. A huge smack echoed when Leonette slapped her ass and looked completely divine in doing so.</p><p>Leonette’s nipples erected to full hardness, partially from the cool air and also from the intense arousal. Something that Robert was not going to let up on her, leaning in and sucking on her nipple, pleasuring her like a nursing babe. Since Robert was sitting up, Leonette indulged him by wrapping her legs around his waist.</p><p>“You’re incredible, my King,” Leonette said.</p><p>“I’ve heard it before,” Robert told her. “And you’re going to cum for me…. scream for me...but not too loud.”</p><p>Robert palmed her tit and made Leonette just soak him all over. Her wet juices oozed from the tip of his manhood down to the base and made her just as hot as hell. Leonette rode him almost into the desk, more than testing its sturdiness and durability when going up and down on Robert.</p><p>The two pulled away from each other and their final stop was Leonette’s bed. They almost made it to the bed but Leonette backed Robert against the wall near the bed, wrapping her legs around him, and forcing Robert to hold her up. Leonette rode Robert, rode him like there was no tomorrow. Her intense rises and drops made some pretty loud sounds, cracking their bodies against each other.</p><p>They built up a good sweat, Leonette more so than Robert, but he still was feeling it. The amazing sex drive this woman had caused him to throb and wonder exactly what her limits were.</p><p>“I’m glad that we could share this, my King,” Leonette purred in his ear. “I’m glad we took the chance… and I’m sure I can find my excuse to send my husband out again soo…”</p><p>Robert groaned when Leonette clamped her walls around him to pleasure him. The Reach beauty knew exactly how to push Robert’s buttons.</p><p>She pulled away from Robert and allowed his erect cock to flop in the wind. Leonette grasped him firmly, giving his massive manhood a kiss. They made out one more time, before Robert pushed Leonette back onto the bed.</p><p>He pulled away from Leonette to peer down at her. Every inch of her, divine, from large round breasts to a tight flat stomach, to beautiful muscular arms, the vixen’s long gorgeous legs, and a tight pussy. Leonette Tyrell nee Fossoway Lance was sex on legs, and one of the hottest women in the realm, without a doubt.</p><p>And naturally, being the King, Robert was entitled to the best of things, be it food, clothes or women and Leonette was certainly among the best. He worshipped her body, caressing and kissing her. Giving her a chance to recover after the hard pounding she had received.</p><p>Robert reached his lover’s legs and Robert paused with a smile on his face. Robert leaned in and kissed her legs, which caused the deep breaths to come out in an intense manner from her. Her chest rose and fell, sucking in some more deep breaths the more Robert played with her legs. He kissed the right leg, first the outside, and then all the way to the inner thigh, her arousal making him wild.</p><p>Robert moved all the way back up, stopping at Leonette’s pretty toes and sucking them hard. Her eyes glazed over in pleasure, a few seconds passing when Robert teased her. He licked her soles and made Leonette just break out into pleasurable hisses. He gave the same treatment to Leonette’s left leg, sucking on her flesh. Every single inch of her just burned with desire.</p><p>Then, Robert ran his length up and down the back of her legs. Leonette wondered if Robert was going to live up his fantasy. She held her legs proudly in the air to make sure Robert ground up and down on them, pleasuring every inch of her. Leonette’s eyes shifted over, the further Robert moved down, closing in on her. He almost reached her wet walls and then came closer towards her, before sliding back towards her.</p><p>“More,” Leonette begged of him.</p><p>Robert spent the next several minutes rubbing himself up and down Leonette’s perfect legs, ripping at the stockings so he could feel his cock press against her bare flesh. For a second, Robert thought about cumming all over her legs, but he decided not to, despite his inflamed desire.</p><p>Leonette almost was disappointed when he stopped short of exploding his seed all over her legs. Robert lingered closer towards her, spreading Leonette’s legs apart. She broke out into a deep breath, with Robert pressing himself onto her body. Her hips jumped up, with Robert pushing into her from above. Robert slid into her body and made Leonette just break out into a cry of pleasure.</p><p>His divine manhood buried deep inside Leonette’s wet pussy, tightening around him. Leonette squeezed around him, those legs running up and down his muscular body when Robert planted himself into her. The sounds of his thick balls striking her wet thighs echoed throughout the room.</p><p>“Oooh!” Leonette breathed in his ear.</p><p>Robert rose up and down onto her, engulfing her hot body with his own. The scent of sex always spurred Robert on to do some amazing things and he thrust ever so deeper and harder into Leonette, pleasuring her all over. Her walls tightened hard, in an attempt to pump a huge load of cum out of Robert.</p><p>It turned out that Robert was not done yet. He slowed down just enough.</p><p>“Am I making you horny waiting for it?” Robert asked. “You want me to go faster?”</p><p>“You know the answer to that,” Leonette said with sexual aggression burning through her eyes.</p><p>Robert held him, easing himself into her. He cupped her chest and then moved down to once again stroke the object of his desire, Leonette’s beautiful legs. His maiden squirmed, moaning the sweetest tunes underneath him, the faster that Robert drove down onto her. Leonette’s wet walls clamped down hard against him and tried to coax him inside deeper. Robert planted himself into her, pressing against her hot body. Every ounce of her just rose up and took more of Robert inside of her. She broke out into moans, with Robert just working her over.</p><p>It was never enough for Leonette, now that she got a taste of him, she wanted more. Robert could ride in every sense of the world and his thick balls cracked down onto her fleshy thighs. Leonette put her legs down against him and wrapped tighter around him, squeezing him. Her lustful moans echoed throughout the room; the faster Robert drove deeper into her.</p><p>Robert pulled out of her and left her panting on the bed. Robert laid at the end of the bed, slowly dangling off of it. Leonette knew exactly what he wanted and she crawled across the bed. The seductive crawl she had fuelled that twitching piece of meat between Robert’s legs. Leonette mounted him, rubbing her sweaty legs against him. She palmed her breasts, looking down at Robert with desire.</p><p>“You, insatiable vixen,” Robert said. “The question is, how long can you hold up?”</p><p>“I can ride you all night,” Leonette answered with some confidence and swagger. “Can’t go too long with something strong between my thighs.”</p><p>Leonette planted onto him and looked like an angel, especially when biting down on her lip to avoid unleashing a passionate scream. Leonette pressed up and down on him, and Robert’s hands found her legs one more time. It appeared that Robert had developed an addiction to them while he held on to her. Leonette enjoyed his thick slab of meat stuffing her completely full, and she knew that sooner or later, those big swollen balls were going to explode. She grabbed him and squeezed him hard.</p><p>Those tight inner muscles proved to almost be Robert’s undoing. A small amount of cum churned up his cock and leaked into Leonette. He managed to hold back the rest of the discharge. Still, much like a shark after smelling blood, once Leonette felt his warm seed dribbling into her.</p><p>“You shouldn’t hold back on a lady when she craves your seed,” Leonette said. “It’s not becoming.”</p><p>Robert just smiled and grabbed Leonette’s chest when sitting up and motorboated her gorgeous breasts.</p><p>Despite the pair of them being utterly immersed in a haze of pleasure, the two of them managed to hear a voice from outside the chamber doors. It was his idiot squire, Lancel.</p><p>“Your grace, my lady, Ser Garlan is on his way back from Flea Bottom,” the Lannister whelp said in an urgent tone. “Lady Margery is trying to delay him but I urge you to make haste.”</p><p>The warning added a thrill to their passionate fuck and spurred Leonette to ride the prized stallion beneath her, with greater vigour. And he could ride just as much. The two lovers indulged in each other, their mutual orgasms becoming closer and closer to erupting.</p><p>Robert buried balls deep deeper into Leonette, determined to give her the greatest orgasm she ever had, prior to climaxing himself. He squeezed her chest and looked into Leonette’s blue eyes, filled with so much passion. Messed up hair, her body and his body drowned in sweat, and the fluids of arousal seeping through them. Robert made his way into her, getting closer.</p><p>“My turn,” Robert said.</p><p>Leonette thought it was about time and she tightened around Robert to milk every last drop out of him. Their bodies cracked together, the two lovers getting into it now more than ever. His hands teased Leonette’s body and travelled on one final trip of all of her hot spots to get her juices flowing.</p><p>One final thrust buried Robert deep inside of Leonette, the loud crack echoing through their bodies. Leonette pressed down onto Robert and proceeded to milk him of all of his seed. The primal lust both of them felt was apparent, the moment that Robert’s balls gave way and he started to fill Leonette up. He came for a long time and Leonette closed her eyes. It was so good to be with him, so good to touch him and to have this fun. She laughed faintly, and they both lay on the bed for a moment, enjoying the pleasant, lazy warmth in the aftermath of their fun. Robert sat up after a moment, and looked over at her.</p><p>Both she and the bed were a mess, sticky and stained in white. A few drops had landed on the rug as well. She seemed to catch his line of thought, and she smiled playfully.</p><p>“We've made a bit of a mess, didn’t we?” the King grinned, and shrugged. That’s what servants were for.</p><p>The two of them rested in each other’s arms, Leonette kissing Robert slowly. He returned the kiss, with the two performing some aggressive petting of each other. Slowly, he began to feel himself swelling again, and she made a delighted noise.</p><p>Before it could go anywhere, however, they heard voices. Margaery was out there, speaking very slowly and loudly to make sure anyone nearby would overhear. With a curse, Leonette leapt to her feet.</p><p>Robert followed more slowly, he would have killed her knight husband if it meant he could have fucked Leonette again, but he surmised that both she and Margaery might raise a fuss. Besides, he had an inking that he had only begun to sample the delicious bounty of the Reach and spilling blood might sour the taste.</p><p>“It’s a shame that we must part ways for now but I promise that we shall pick this back up, sooner rather than later,” Robert said while planting a peck on Leonette’s cheek, and he put on his breeches.</p><p>Meanwhile, Leonette threw a robe over herself, kicking her underwear under the bed and collected his discarded tunic and vest. With no time to waste, Leonette shoved the clothes into the King’s hands and motioned him to make his getaway through the balcony, before leaving the room herself to keep her husband from seeing the state of the room.</p><p>Still, it was better if he was out of the picture.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>                                                                                    </p><p>As Robert moved along the archways and ledges, he felt transported back to his youth, when he would make such hasty getaways after bedding the wives and daughters of lords, knights and merchants. A simpler time, before the crown, before losing Lyanna and one free from all the lies and deceit.</p><p>He dropped over the side of the balcony to the room below, where he was greeted with a startled gasp. And it seemed that his trip down memory lane was not going to end anytime soon as he looked upon a glorious conquest of his past.</p><p>"Lady Janna?” Robert blinked in surprise. “I didn’t know you were in the capital.”</p><p>The extraordinarily buxom sister of Mace Tyrell raised her eyebrows, apparently surprised, herself.</p><p>“Robert?” she inquired, a little unsure of whether her eyes were deceiving her or not.</p><p>She had been reminiscing about her past encounter with the lusty Stag and for him to appear in her chambers was nothing short of a sign from the Gods themselves.</p><p>He smiled, inclining his head slightly and trying not to be embarrassed. The lady smiled softly herself, a hint of a smirk creeping into it.</p><p>“Well, I was planning to surprise you. It looks as though you were planning to surprise someone else. Who is normally in this room? Some neglected young wife you’ve got wrapped around your finger?” she said after making note his state of undress, and smirked. “Or two?”</p><p>“There is one I do have my eye on.” Robert admitted, and she smirked. A comfortable moment passed between the two of them, remembering that evening almost a decade ago.</p><p>The sultry brunette smiled a little wider, her honey-brown eyes roaming his body appraisingly. “You look fit."</p><p>Robert chuckled. "What can I say? I have to look the part of the hero, not just play it."</p><p>She laughed into her hand softly, a habit that supposedly denoted restraint and propriety, though there was nothing of either of those things about her.</p><p>"So, I see," she said with a soft smile that carried an undertone of suggestion.</p><p>"It is good to see you again, Robert. Perhaps you would like to come in out of the cold, and we could… talk more, in private?” she inquired politely.</p><p>Robert nodded, gesturing for her to lead the way. It was his castle, but they were her rooms. "After you, milady."</p><p>"Mmn…... such a gentleman, even after all these years," she giggled softly.</p><p>They entered her rooms, and Janna Tyrell grinned as she pulled the balcony door closed, locking it.</p><p>"There we are, your grace. All alone….,” she stated before looking up, the bright afternoon sun filtering in through the windows high above, and she squinted, frowning slightly.</p><p>"Not exactly the ambience I had in mind..." Robert said and gestured with his hand idly, calling upon the Old Gods whose whispers Melisandre had awoken in him on the Isle of Faces and the thick velvet curtains drew over the windows, casting the room into almost complete darkness. With another flick of his wrist, this time focusing on her god of fires, the lamps set throughout the room flickered to life, adding a soft, warm glow to the darkness.</p><p>Janna Tyrell looked surprised, but pleased as she turned back to him.</p><p>“New tricks, your grace?” she smiled faintly, as she toed off her boots, dainty, pale toes curling into the plush carpet.</p><p> “That’s all they are, really. I’m king, it’s not like I’m ever short someone to light my lamps and fix my windows,” Robert said with a shrug.</p><p>Janna turned around, purring as she reached to the back of her dress, pulling the lacings apart slowly.</p><p>"I should hope not, though there are some things that only a king can do,” she said before casting a smirk over her shoulder as she slid the dress down, the warm glow of the flickering lanterns reflecting off her pale, smooth skin deliciously.</p><p>Robert watched, admiring every inch of pale, creamy Tyrell beauty that was revealed. She let the dress fall to the ground, stepping out of it. He sucked in a breath, no small compliment with the assortment of beautiful women that he frequently had enjoyed. Her ass was a perfect, milky peach, shapely and firm, if a little more buxom than he was used to. She had crossed her arms over her breasts, turning slowly around, and biting her lip as she revealed herself.</p><p>It had been some time since he'd seen her, especially like this, and he took the time to memorize the sight. Janna wasn't a young woman, she was around his age but she had managed to retain the beauty of her youth; perfect curves, silky smooth skin, lustrous chestnut locks of hair, and pouty lips. Her breasts were still firm and perky, despite their impressive size. He'd learned previously that one would easily overflow his hand, a deliciously firm orb of silken flesh, unusually sensitive.</p><p>She was not thin, but she was certainly not heavy either. She was a soft, flowing plane of gentle curves, and it seemed she was made without any pointy edges at all. Nothing but silken warmth and softness writhing against him.</p><p>She beckoned him over with a finger, smiling mischievously, and he moved without hesitation. She sat on the bed gracefully, her legs crossed demurely, hiding the treasure between them from his hungry gaze. Slowly, teasingly, she uncrossed them, spreading the long, divine stems of pale flesh and pushing her hips forward, displaying her glistening slit. She was totally shaven, a trend that seemed to be popular among women these days, but he appreciated the way there was nothing to detract from the display of her soft, puffy pink folds.</p><p>For a woman who'd given birth, she still looked remarkably like the teenage girl of his youth. He slid to his knees, and she looked down eagerly, closing her eyes and tilting her head back as his lips sealed over her gash, sucking softly.</p><p>“Oh my. You’ve certainly changed, it used to be me doing this for you,“ she said and leaned back, bracing herself on her hands as she settled in to watch and enjoy, loving the sight of the King of Westeros on his knees, devouring her cunt.</p><p>His beard tickled her thighs as his hot, coiling tongue slid against her, gathering her dripping nectar as her sucked and lapped at her petals, gliding his lips along her labia. By the gods, he was good at this.</p><p>He slid his hands up, stroking her thighs softly as he thrust his tongue into the Janna Tyrell’s tunnel, twisting and undulating it in ways that made her shiver and moan with every motion of that wicked muscle. Her toes curled as she wrapped her legs around his head. His tongue twisted and thrust like he was fencing with it, swept along one sopping inner wall and another as his hungry mouth sucked and slid over her dripping sex. The way it moved inside her, it might as well have a mind of its own, and she laid back, her hands coming to rest on his head, tangling into his hair the way her niece had.</p><p>She ground into his mouth, a steady trickle of the Tyrell beauty's nectar flowing onto his tongue. Her husband would never even dream of doing this, and though she was fond of the man she’d only married him because that night of passion with Robert came at the price of her virtue. And so, using a play from her mother’s book, she paid a visit to her potential suitor, Lord Jon Fossoway, the following night and sealed her marriage pact.</p><p>Now, ten years later, the King was on his knees with his tongue rammed up her poor, neglected pussy… it didn't take her long to cry out to the Seven Gods and burst into spasms of utter bliss, her cunt quivering and clamping around that talented tongue as she flooded his mouth with her juices.</p><p>Robert stroked her legs soothingly as she came down, ceasing his tongue-work out of mercy for her over-stimulated quim. She panted softly, smiling down at him; a smile he returned as he licked the last of her climax from his lips.</p><p>Somehow, that image of his tongue eagerly collecting that little drop of glistening fluid spurred her on, and she leaned up, her hand under his chin to guide him up. She gently turned, pushing him onto the bed as she crawled beside him, kissing him softly as her hand trailed down his bare chest, moving lower until it gripped his belt. She tugged it open with practiced ease, and reached in, gripping the base of what she knew to be a positively gigantic member.</p><p>Either her memory had been downplaying it, or he’d somehow grown bigger still in the intervening time because her fingers couldn't encircle the girth; at best she managed to cup one side or the underside of his member, feeling the heavy flesh pulse hard and hot in her grasp. She pulled it out tenderly, biting her lip as inch after inch was revealed, until finally, the swollen, head came into view. A single, pearly dollop of his fluids dangled from the tip, and she slid her hand up to the head, smearing it over the prick-helmet with her thumb.</p><p>She supported herself on her hands and knees, her shapely ass in the air as she stroked his shaft with her right hand. She adjusted herself, laying over his leg and bracing herself on her elbows and knees, coming face-to-face with the beautiful length of towering flesh. Clearly, he’d just been with someone, she could smell it all over him, and the urge to replace that scent with her own was a powerful one.</p><p>She licked her lips, wetting them, and locked her eyes on his as her pouty lips slid down over the tip, her tongue tickling the slit and getting a small taste of his precum, the flavour quite to her liking. Robert, for his part, spread his legs to give her more room, his left hand rubbing her lower back as he leaned back slightly on the palm of his right. He looked down into those honey-brown eyes as the beautiful sister of one of the most powerful men in Westeros sucked his cock. And Janna did so eagerly, stroking his cock firmly in her soft hand as she slid her lips completely over the head, her tongue swirling and caressing the spongy flesh in her mouth, bathing his cockhead adoringly.</p><p>She felt his fingers playing along her slit, one finger circling her clit, but never quite touching it. She moaned around him, her eyes closing as she took a breath through her nose, and forced her mouth down around the imposing length of cock again, the huge head pushing into the back of her throat, making her choke a bit before she relaxed, the massive prong sliding down her gullet.</p><p>Robert hissed in pleasure, feeling the impossibly tight, wet warmth of her throat descend around him, the muscles milking his shaft as they vainly attempted to expel the monstrous intruder. Janna grasped his cock at the base, steadying it as she swallowed, taking a few more inches in, then pausing to breathe through her nose. She kept this pattern up until she'd managed to swallow an impressive one-half of the shaft, unable to take any more. Her throat bulged out noticeably, and her spit ran in glistening rivulets down his cock, her tongue wriggling against the hard slab of Royal Prerogative.</p><p>He gave a deep moan, appreciating the natural talent of the beautiful noblewoman. A number of his girls could take it all the way fairly easily now - Sansa, Talisa, Shae and Ross, but they’d all had plenty of practice, and Margaery could as well, but she was far less fragile than just about any woman on Westeros.</p><p>As it was, Lady Fossoway stroked what she couldn't fit, beginning to bob her head on the enormous shaft. She was slow at first, moving up and removing the cock from her throat in a torturous, drawn-out suck, then driving her throat down on the pillar, the violent motion always making the muscles spasm and clench around him, wringing pleasured gasps and hisses from the king.</p><p>She gradually picked up the pace, slurping noisily on the fat dick, sucking and swirling her tongue over the head adoringly now and then, slapping the swollen, fleshy head against her tongue before settling back into her rhythm.</p><p>Robert grit his teeth, savouring every moment of this. His left hand came to rest on the crown of her pretty head, petting her affectionately. She was a creative and enthusiastic cocksucker, it was true, and he'd been interrupted with Leonette, three times usually took the edge off, but he would have wanted a few more to really be satisfied.</p><p>When it came to pussy, to Robert Baratheon ‘Way too much’ meant ‘Just about enough’.</p><p>He was headed toward the edge, and fast. He panted, wetting his lips as he looked down at her.</p><p>"Aargghh… Janna… I'm going to…” the King groaned out as he drew his hand partway from her head, letting her know she could pull away, but it settled back soon enough when she only increased her efforts, moving up to furiously slurp and suck the head, rapidly stroking the mammoth member.</p><p>He gritted his teeth, feeling a fiery rush surge up his manhood, his muscles clenching as he pushed her head down reflexively, her eyes going wide as the first, massive burst of hot, creamy ball-batter exploded into her mouth. Her cheeks bulged out noticeably as the thick, gooey blast of virile cum drenched her tongue, the sheer force causing some to escape her lips and drool down his shaft. She swallowed as quickly as she could, struggling to gulp down the viscous fluid, her throat bobbing furiously with her rapid swallowing.</p><p>He was steaming-hot and delicious, not bitter or salty in the least. His release was spectacular, in force, volume, and duration. It seemed like it had to well up from somewhere else, each powerful, heavy blast of thick, creamy seed as plentiful and forceful as the one before it. Even as eager as she was, she could only manage so much, and a good deal escaped her lips to drizzle down his cock and over her fingers.</p><p>After what seemed like an eternity, the flood slowed to a trickle, and Janna pulled her mouth away with an audible pop, his cock bouncing and swaying, apparently none the softer for its recent eruption.</p><p>She sucked the remnants from her fingers, still enraptured, craving more of the intoxicating substance. The sight of her ravenously sucking his cum from her fingers turned Robert on to no end, and he gently, but firmly flipped her onto her back on the bed. She mewled in surprise, only to moan deeply as he began rubbing that mammoth cockhead against her aching pussy lips. She gripped the bedsheets in tightly-balled fists, anticipating what was to come.</p><p>With a firm, but still gentle thrust, Robert put his thoroughly lubricated cockhead into Janna’s eager cunny, the tight, pretty pink folds bulging as they were spread wide by his shaft. Her long, lovely legs wrapped around his waist firmly, and Robert hissed softly, driving forward with a hard, powerful thrust that speared Lady Janna’s tight, quivering quim up to the hilt, her outer lips stretched wide around the base, her buns jiggling from the smack of his hips.</p><p>Janna Fossoway nee Tyrell cried out, but the scream was strangled in her throat, the monstrous cock feeling like it knocked the wind out of her.</p><p>It was painful, incredibly so, but the pleasure of being so perfectly filled, so utterly stuffed after so much neglect drowned it out. She didn't have time to adjust or catch her breath, as Robert drew back, his mammoth cock dragging along her rippling inner walls, making her soul shiver as he pulled out to the head. Her pussy clamped and clung to his cock so tightly, she swore to all the Seven Gods that if she wasn't so soaking wet by the time he went in, the magnificent shaft would have dragged her pussy right along with it.</p><p>He drove back in with a smooth, forceful thrust that saw him buried to the hilt again, her cunt spasming and quivering around his shaft with the overwhelming sensation.</p><p>He kept up the pace, a smooth, steady withdrawal, always leaving the head inside, before impaling her again in a deep, forceful thrust.</p><p>She writhed and bucked against him, unable to contain the shuddering moan that poured from her lips. Robert kissed her hungrily, partly because it seemed like a damn fine idea on its own, partly because he didn't want her letting everyone in the castle know she was being furiously fucked by the King for the first time in over a decade.</p><p>She let her moans flow freely into his mouth, her legs locked tight around his hips as her hands tangled in his sweat-dampened hair. He picked up the pace, the headboard rattling against the wall as the wet, sinful smack of his crotch driving into hers adding a rhythmic counterpoint to her pleading gasps and moans.</p><p>Janna was sweaty, dazed, and having the time of her life. Coherent thought was impossible, time dragged on forever or flew out of sight amid a steady string of shuddering, screaming orgasms, her primal cries of pleasure muffled into the King’s hungry mouth.</p><p>Her body was a rag doll, limp and buzzing, the only feeling the beautiful fullness and friction exploding from her cunt with every pounding thrust of the king’s hips. The room was darker now, with the only light coming from the sputtering, half-empty lamps around the room. Was it truly so late? It had been mid-afternoon when they’d started, hadn’t it?</p><p>She felt him tense and shudder against her, a strangled moan escaping into the kiss that they shared. His thrusts became rapid, disjointed, erratic where they'd been in perfect tempo before. She knew he was close, and that presented a problem.</p><p>With her memory refreshed after the deluge of creamy goodness that erupted into her mouth, she realized that if he came inside her, there was a chance that he would get her pregnant. And with her husband off in the Reach and not likely to make an appearance for months yet, that presented a problem.</p><p>She tried to voice this, to tell him to pull out, but her body betrayed her, her legs clamping desperately around his hips, the only sound from her throat a blissful moan. Luckily, the King still had some sense, even in the build up to climax, and he pulled out with some difficulty, her legs providing a convincing protest as he fought to keep himself in check, untangling himself and letting Janna roll onto her right side.</p><p>She pressed her hands against him, and almost the exact moment that she did, she felt the cock pulse and swell against the sensitive skin, and she looked back just in time to see Robert let out a deep, shuddering moan as a long, vivid white streamer of sticky cum exploded forth, hitting as far up her body as her cheek, the rest of that first shot falling over her breast, neck, stomach and hip, a fat, heavy splatter landing on her thigh. Another long, looping strand of thick seed erupted from his swollen cock-head, this one reaching up to land in her hair before landing along her body in a similar fashion as the first.</p><p>Robert continued to go, and Janna cooed at the sensation of the next drenching volley exploding smack against her soles. The forceful gush of fluid covered her completely, the hot, creamy seed flowing off in viscous rivers of steaming white. A few last, weary thrusts between her fingers accompanied the fading pulses, the sluggish flows of Robert's cum criss-crossing her hands and wrists.</p><p>Janna panted raggedly, collapsing onto the bed as he tried to catch his breath, exhausted after the exertion. Janna still had her hand in his lap, and she idly played with his softening cock, gripping it, rubbing it as she looked at him with a sated, slightly amused smile.</p><p>“Now, that’s the Robert I remember,” she remarked with a satisfied smile.</p><p>“Glad you approve, but I'm not done with you yet. It's been ten years; we've got a lot of catching up to do!” Robert answered with a grin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you like it, please leave kudos and comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Leonette Fossoway + Tyrell Cousins + Cersei Lannister</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks to my amazing co-author, "Queen of the Night" and her brilliant input. </p>
<p>If you like it, please leave kudos and comments.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a feast that night, not for any particular occasion, and the guests filled the great hall. It was not a solemn gathering, but rather a brave and merry occasion. Despite Ned’s worries about the Realm’s growing debts, all seven kingdoms were wealthy and at peace, and that was enough reason to call a feast.</p>
<p>The fireplaces were banked high; the leaping flames threw strange, capering shadows on the walls as servants hurried in and out. The feasters waved their arms and shouted toasts, the castle hounds barked and scrabbled over discarded scraps and rooted in the straw that covered the floor, and the King sat on a high table, surrounded by beautiful flowers.</p>
<p>Robert looked ruddy with life and vitality, sitting at the main table surrounded by those in his favor, each of the women vying to make the loudest toast, the sharpest jest, to gain his attention, and Robert presided over all their striving, rewarding the favorites with his loud laughter. From time to time, he leaned over to say something to Margaery Tyrell, who was seated next to him at the table by special invitation. Unlike the other women, who seemed a little overwhelmed to be here, basking in the King’s presence, Margaery was smirking, occasionally brushing up against him, and a few had noticed that the King had managed to surreptitiously get big hand up her skirt, to the soft satin of her thigh.</p>
<p>“I wondered when you would get around to noticing her,” Margaery said to Robert, pointing out Allana Tyrell with her chin, and twisting her body so that her breasts brushed against his upper arm.</p>
<p>“She doesn’t know what she’s here for, yet. But we know, don’t we?” she continued as she felt his fingers grow more agitated, and she gasped, smirking mischievously to herself. This was working out even better than she'd planned. Allana would be the perfect little toy for the King and herself. Of course, this was Margaery’s game, and she wasn't about to be shown up by a lowly pawn, no matter how much fun she was.</p>
<p>Robert smirked as well, and he looked at Allana in a way that, were the lady sober and paying attention, might have given her a confused thrill. He eyed her proudly, covetously, as one who had thoughts of adding another trophy to their collection. His hands creeped up to tease Margaery’s back, causing the woman to shiver pleasantly.</p>
<p>"That sounds fun," Robert said, mentally adding Allana to his extensive list of potential conquests.</p>
<p>He imagined her sitting on his mantelpiece sandwiched between Margaery and Sansa and all the rest of them, smiling and coyly kicking as she tilted her head and asked her master which of them, he wanted to use tonight. It was an absurd but arousing image, and it caused him to get hard as he pitched a tent in his trousers.</p>
<p>The table was mostly girls from the Reach, with a few others. In this new court, what mattered was access to the King, and those who had it were more powerful than those with wealth or titles. Sansa was sitting beside her younger sister, Eddard’s fifteen-year-old, allegedly spoiled rotten daughter. The girl was staring at him dreamily, and hadn't touched her food since he'd sat down. He didn't like that. Nor did he like the flirty smiles, winks, and overly-suggestive licking of her lips or the rim of her glass when no one else was looking. He tried to ignore her.</p>
<p>Normally, Robert would have been pleased to receive such attentions from a budding maiden. But the fact that young Arya bore such a strong resemblance to her late aunt and Robert’s beloved Lyanna, caused him to be swept up in a whirlwind of memories and emotions.</p>
<p>By comparison, the table at which the Lannisters sat was much more subdued, seeming to match in mood the scowl that was on Cersei’s face. Although the other nobles were doing their best to make conversation, Robert was aware that the Queen was having none of it. Cersei stared into space, as though fascinated by the tapestries that lined the walls. Eddard was just as unresponsive to the table talk, but his reasons were no mystery.</p>
<p>To Robert’s not-quite-dismay, Arya’s bare foot had found its happy way into his lap, with the teenage sister of one of his lovers smiling sweetly at him over the table. He maintained his composure, though it wasn't easy - Either Arya had experience with this sort of thing; something that caused him to shudder in more ways than one, or she was just naturally talented, something that he was divided about.</p>
<p>Before long, her questing, grinding toes had worked him into what could be called a <em>'quarter mast'</em> situation. He was swollen to about three-fourths of his overall length, and about half the thickness, but not rigid enough to encumber himself. Still, it was enough to make Arya gasp as she was drinking her wine causing her to enter into a coughing fit that abruptly put an end to her impromptu game of footsie. Her sister turned to her, patting her on the back and waiting for it to pass before asking her what was the matter. Arya assured Sansa that she had just drank too fast, but the lingering blush on her cheeks, and the awed look that she gave the King betrayed her thoughts.</p>
<p>Some toys just weren't meant for little girls.</p>
<p>“But Allana can wait, I was thinking some time tomorrow. For tonight, I spoke with Lady Talisa,” Margaery whispered in his ear, her hand wandering between his legs and gripping him securely, unable to get her hand around his girth, but more capable of the job than little Arya had been.</p>
<p>“And as a favour to me, that gifted healer of yours put my brother to bed hopped up to the eyeballs on Milk of the Poppy. A dark and dreamless slumber, that he won’t awaken from… no matter what you do to her next to him.”</p>
<p>Robert looked up, and saw the svelte blonde Leonette in her skimpy, nearly transparent negligee with her generous tits hanging out. In an instant, that was all that he could see.</p>
<p>His engorged cock led the way, swinging back and forth as he got to his feet and practically bounded in direction of Garlan’s wife’s. Margaery chuckled as he ran off to fuck her good-sister, and winked at Allana, who looked scandalized by her younger cousins’ behavior.</p>
<p>After Leonette turned down the hallway and out of sight of the feasters, she half-turned in Robert’s direction and crooked her index finger in a ‘come with me’ gesture. The short hem of her baby doll nightie flounced as she skipped toward the bedroom she shared with her husband, and Robert was so fixated on Leonette’s luminous beauty and fantastic body that he had disentangled from Margaery’s equally voluptuous body without giving her so much as a backward glance. Sulkily, his squire turned and followed his master and Leonette to her bedroom. They’d be up all night, him grunting while she screamed and moaned, while poor Lancel was stuck out in the corridor keeping watch. It wasn’t fair.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>                                                                                   </p>
<p>It was late morning, and the heavy curtains were drawn low over the windows. The only light came from the torch on the wall. The sheets were bunched up and sliding under her lithe, voluptuous frame, her body rocking back and forth on the bed with the motion of his hips. Her breasts were rolling to and fro atop her torso, ponderously bouncing and jiggling as her body jerked back and forth. Her cheeks were rosy, and her mouth was open in a euphoric grin. She moaned orgasmically, sliding back and forth, the bed beneath creaking and scraping the floor, moved by the force of Robert’s thrusting as he plowed Leonette Tyrell nee Fossoway.</p>
<p>The guest room was a little messy, a little untidy and disordered, and the smell of sex filled the air, thick and pungent, a smell of that was slightly sour, slightly musky. Their skin had a salty tang, a sheen of sweat that glistened in the faint, yellow light of the sunlight filtering in through the windows.</p>
<p>"Ohhhh, your grace!” she cried aloud, gasping deliriously. “Who else could have fit a lifetime of love making into one night! Ohhh, damn! This… is… better… than…!”</p>
<p>Her tone was lusty, and her expression bespoke enthusiasm. She bucked her hips, taking him up her cunt, feeling his cock ream her soft insides. Her ass slapped the bed, and her tits nearly smacked her chin, and she writhed sensuously beneath the King, gasping and groaning. Her eyes rolled in her sockets, and her body pitched and clapped against his.</p>
<p>Robert thrust in deep, and he shuddered. His body tensed, and he inhaled sharply, grunting as a shiver shot up his spine. His cock twitched inside the woman, feeling the delightful heat and moisture of her pussy, tightening as it pushed up with a hydraulic force.</p>
<p>Robert came inside her with a groan. The two of them were tangled together, staring into each other's eyes with a fierce, animal lust which this orgasm had done little to quench. Leonette’s arousal gushed down her thighs, squirting and squelching around Robert's shaft as he churned her insides, pumping the contents of his balls up the length of his cock and out into Leonette’s well used cunt, flooding her womb with his semen.</p>
<p>She smiled wide, her body flexing and quivering. Sweat shone on her skin, which was pink and ruddy with the flush of excitement. Her figure rippled and jiggled as she moaned deeply, delectably, turning her head this way and that. She gasped and trembled and tossed her head, arching her back and lifting her loins. Her body was tense and pulsing, and her pussy was tight and sopping. She clenched, milking his cock, rolling her hips and grinding herself eagerly upon him.</p>
<p>Then he pulled out of her, not completely, but enough to give her a little slack. He grabbed her hips, straddling her, and lifted her partly up. He raised her lower body up off the bed and shifted into a kneeling position. He slid his hands down to her thighs, and he grabbed her legs and pulled on them, tugging her back up onto his cock.</p>
<p>Leonette gasped, her legs splayed by Robert’s body, her thighs furrowed by his tightening grip, by his fingers digging into her soft and womanly flesh. She felt him thrust back into her, using her legs like handlebars to steer and drive her body. Her form was tilted down, and her blood was rushing to her head. Her bosom rolled, tits shifting under their own considerable weight to drape over her chin, hanging in her face.</p>
<p>Robert redoubled his pace. He quickened his thrusting, pumping back and forth, going vigorously in and out of Leonette. They’d tipped Garlan off the bed who was still deeply unconscious and not due to awake for hours yet to make room, he was splayed on the ground completely unaware of what his wife was doing with the King. Robert reamed her, driving his cock up and down, thrusting it to and fro. Her ass bounced and quivered, her tits wobbling and nearly slapping her in the face. Her beautiful hair dragged over the bed and she hissed and scrabbled, gritting her teeth and grinning in the thrill of this intercourse. She felt Robert slam his cock deep inside her. She felt his manhood plow her sex once again, cleaving to her and threatening to split her in half.</p>
<p>It drove her insane. He was fucking her raw. The King was fucking her raw. It was something even better than their first time, and she reveled in the ecstasy of their copulation, twisting and turning and squirming orgasmically as his cock churned her pussy and caused her to writhe. She gasped and exclaimed his name, crying aloud and imploring him to fuck her harder, harder, harder! Her eyes were rolling madly, and her mouth was gaping open as she expelled moan after moan after agonizing moan.</p>
<p>It was excruciating. It was exhilarating. It was heaven and hell rolled together in one.</p>
<p>It was a perfect pleasure, spiced with just a hint of shame and guilt.</p>
<p>She grinned all the wider to think of that, thinking of her poor husband who could never hope to give her anything like this.</p>
<p>"Fuck me! Ohhh, yes! Deeper! Harder! Mmmmm!"</p>
<p>She bucked her child-bearing hips, jerking her entire body and pushing up off the bed to drive herself harder against the King. She was panting and gasping and wheezing, groaning and whimpering and squealing.</p>
<p>And Robert did as she asked. He fucked her hard, and she took it with glee, rapturous in their intercourse. She felt his cock twitch and heard him grunt, and she felt him come inside her again.</p>
<p>He flooded her pussy, and she arched her back, writhing euphorically.</p>
<p>Then he pulled out, his cock slick and glossy with her moisture. His chest was heaving with labored breath, his face red and his body hot.</p>
<p>He let her ass drop back to the sheets.</p>
<p>Leonette moaned, then smiled, and she lifted herself into a kneeling position. She saw Robert leering at her impressive breasts, and she decided to put them to a productive use. Grabbing her tits, she lurched forward and plopped her bosom into Robert's lap. He slumped into a sitting position, and she got onto all fours, lifting her ass in the air and pressing her tits down around his cock.</p>
<p>She sandwiched his cock and bowed her head, looking appreciatively at his long, meaty, masculine dick. It was hot and thick and rigid, pulsing and throbbing and twitching in her cleavage. It was as solid as a stone pillar, but it smouldered and quivered with a surging vitality. She purred, admiring it, seeing the top of his erection standing above her breasts, rising up from her cleavage.</p>
<p>She bowed her head, craning her neck downward, and kissed Robert’s cock head. Her eyes rolled blissfully, and then her lips parted, and her mouth started sliding down his length.</p>
<p>She took him into her. She gulped down his dick, nearly burying her face in her own bosom. She rocked her tits and bobbed her head, lewdly pleasuring the man, shamelessly servicing him with both her mouth and her tits. Her eyes rolled, her lips smacking, her tongue deftly flicking and swirling, coiling itself teasingly around his tip.</p>
<p>She rolled and rocked her bosom in his lap, groaning and slurping on his dick. She gave him a heavenly tit fuck and a rapacious blowjob, sucking him and sandwiching his manhood between her massive breasts. She felt the fullness in her belly, the tingling that lingered from his vigorous fucking of her pussy. Her face warmed, and she shivered excitedly. She moaned into Robert’s cock, into her own bosom, and she bucked her hips, jerking her body and bobbing her head. Robert moaned, and his cock spasmed with a jolt of pleasure. He tensed and stiffened, then relaxed. His cock shuddered and shot out the first thick rope of semen. Knowing what to expect, she began to swallow furiously, trying to keep up with the incredible flow of hot, gooey jism hosing down her mouth. Each spurt almost completely filled her mouth, forcing her to chug the thick white seed on the double-time. The cum was dripping freely down her chin and landing in creamy, milky-white drops on her breasts as she struggled to keep up with the deluge of virile royal cum. She moaned as yet another burst of hot, sticky seed painted the inside of her mouth, drenching it in the taste and feel, letting her savor the flavour of the thick, creamy fluid, reveling in the sheer volume of the delectable substance that only added to her delight. The King let out a final gasp as his climax petered out, the last few, weaker spurts emptying themselves into her, where they were swiftly swallowed with a purr.</p>
<p>Leonette adjusted her posture to lay across his legs, cradling his balls as she milked the last drops onto her tongue. She sucked slowly up to the tip, her tongue sweeping away that last, precious dollop before releasing him. She sat up onto her knees, her eyes sliding closed as she swished the cum around in her mouth, purring delightedly to herself as she savored it. She swallowed once, twice, three times, and opened her eyes, smiling contentedly at him and licking her lips. She wore a lusty, contented grin.</p>
<p>"Did you like that?" she asked him, her voice low and breathy.</p>
<p>"Fuck," Robert groaned in response. "That was… something else.”</p>
<p>Leonette smiled and wiggled her hips. She swallowed and rose up, draping her arms over Robert. She straddled his lap and gently pushed him down, nudging him to lie, relaxed, on the bed beneath her. Then she lowered herself onto him, and his cock once more slid into her pussy. A noise of satisfaction slipped loose from her mouth.</p>
<p>With a shudder and a husky moan, Leonette began to rock her body, swinging her hips, pumping her cunt vigorously up and down on Robert’s indefatigable shaft. Her ass bounced and quivered, and her breasts flattened on his pecs, spreading out like pancakes on his chest. She rolled her eyes euphorically, and she growled and greedily mashed her lips to Robert’s, pressing their mouths tightly, hungrily together. He tasted the last traces of himself on her lips, and that only made him fuck her harder. She purred into his lips and slipped her tongue into his mouth, moaning and sinuously moving her body atop him.</p>
<p>The bed groaned beneath them, feebly protesting against the force of their copulation. Robert reached up and grabbed her ample breasts, digging his fingers deep into the soft, pillowy tissue. He kneaded the jiggling hills of flesh like dough, rolling them this way and that, languidly but purposefully working his way gradually to and fro over their expanse. He fondled her breasts, rubbing them and pinching her nipples, drowning his fingers in the cushy, pliable flesh of her tits.</p>
<p>Leonette thrust fast and hard, her body moving frantically in the excitement of sex. Robert met and matched her pace, pumping up and down, thrusting himself in and out of her. He squeezed her tits and tongue-fucked her mouth, making her shudder and moan and writhe atop him. He felt the heat of her pussy, and she felt the hardness of his cock. He bucked his hips and drove himself deep into her.</p>
<p>Leonette groaned, gasped, and came. Her pussy gushed, wetting Robert’s navel. Her vaginal walls clamped down on him, clenching in their orgasmic deluge. She shuddered from head to toe and arched her back, breaking off the kiss and breathlessly, wildly throwing her head.</p>
<p>Robert came, his semen erupting into her as his cum filled her up.</p>
<p>With a groan, he slumped back down, relaxing on the bed. His skin was slick with sweat, and his face was rosy, his breathing deep and laborious.</p>
<p>He smiled contentedly up at the woman, who draped herself over him, collapsing in ecstasy.</p>
<p>She pressed his lips to his and they shared a wet and shameless kiss, lying there in a pleasant afterglow.</p>
<p>They caught their breath for a few minutes, resting and letting themselves recharge before resuming.</p>
<p>"Want to do it on the couch, next?" Leonette purred.</p>
<p>"Yeah. That sounds fun."</p>
<p>Robert answered as he squeezed her ass, causing the blonde to smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The eldest daughter of Winterfell had been quite intrigued upon receiving the Tyrell maid’s invitation for tea. It was a surprise but not an entirely unexpected turn of events, especially when one considered how quickly the nobles of the Reach were gaining ground at court, and in the King’s bed.</p>
<p>In the politics of the realm, access to the King and having influence with him was what truly mattered, and women had means at their disposal that men did not to acquire this clout. As Sansa was betrothed to his son, she was one of the rare women who had a permanent position and clear path of access to the King or was it the other way around and therefore one of the few women who the Tyrells needed to make a friend rather than a foe.</p>
<p>It was an unusual gathering to say the least. Margaery Tyrell had intended to only invite Sansa and her fellow northern concubines but also managed to get both Lady Talisa and Lady Melisandre to attend her little soiree as well. All women like Sansa, were women with secure positions at Court already, although the cunning Rose’s intent could be read explicitly by the absence of Cerenna Lannister and courtesans like Shae and Ros.</p>
<p>Margaery was sitting beside her aunt, the lovely older woman smiling warmly. Her rich brown hair was tied up in a neat bun, the morning light drifting in to play across the strands. Her full lips were drawn in a friendly smile, and her chocolate-hued eyes sparkled from beneath the long, dark lashes. She was dressed in her usual attire, an elegant white dress embroidered with green and gold, not clingy, but still very flattering to her already fantastic figure. A fine lacy mesh revealed just a hint of bust, meant to tease and tantalize, but not scandalously so.</p>
<p>Margaery, however, was wearing a dress that could only be described as daring and non-traditional. Her hair was done up in an intricate plait, and her dress was very low-cut, giving a considerable view of her not-inconsiderable bosom, and her legs were left nicely exposed by the slits up either side, that made the other women all feel frumpish by comparison.</p>
<p>“I would like to express my gratitude once again for your kind invitation, Lady Margaery,” Sansa said with a pleasant smile. The door opened, drawing her attention, and two handmaidens stepped in. One was a northern girl that Sansa thought she recognised; Lord Forrester’s daughter, Mira, with a tray of small, delicate-looking pastries, a teapot, and two cups and saucers, the beautiful porcelain decorated with curling rose vines. The Reach didn't have a concept of <em>'simple and practical'</em> it seemed.</p>
<p>“It is I who am grateful to all of you for accepting my invitation,” Margaery replied warmly, flashing a brilliant smile.</p>
<p>“Personally, I feel that this conversation was long overdue. All of us share common interests and I would prefer that we all could get along rather than impede each other’s paths.”</p>
<p>Sansa smiled and laughed with the Reach women, accepting the tea while the Forrester maiden shifted uneasily, as if it pained her to stand upright. She was walking a little funny as well, and it wasn’t difficult to guess what had caused it. The other one was the same, clearly too sore to be walking.</p>
<p>Margaery winked at Sansa, and made a slightly obscene gesture. Sansa giggled, covering her mouth as she did at the embarrassed looks on the handmaidens faces. Much to her own surprise finding out that she was having a great time. Margaery was charming, and even before her sexual awakening in the King’s arms, Sansa would have likely found her a wonderful conversationalist. Margaery was enjoying herself as well as she found a newfound admiration for the formerly shy, innocent little girl who had blushed and nearly hyperventilated each time Robert had touched her. Somehow, the months had turned her as fiery as her hair.</p>
<p>“Garlan had been appointed as the Crown’s next representative to Dorne. He departed this morning,” Leonette said, largely looking presentable again.</p>
<p>“Somehow, I doubt you'll miss him much," Wynafryd observed.</p>
<p>While at a glance it appeared to be just a ploy to get him out of the way so Robert could fuck his wife whenever he had the desire without the need to time it to Garland’s schedule, it had gotten the Tyrells yet another royal appointment. The promised position on the Small Council hadn’t materialised yet, but it seemed that the roses all but creaked under all the contracts and donors that they were accumulating.</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t mind being in her position myself,” Sansa added.</p>
<p>“Oh, he’ll always have time for you.” Margaery replied sincerely, offering a smile, and a plate of lemon cakes.</p>
<p>“After all, we all wish to serve the King loyally and diligently,” she added.</p>
<p>“No, thank you, I don’t care for sweets much, my lady. Be it food or words,” Dacey said in a clipped tone when the tray was offered to her.</p>
<p>“What Lady Mormont is trying to say is that we are all curious to learn of your reason for convening this gathering,” Wynafryd cut in, after the She-Bear’s snarky remark, in hopes of keeping the atmosphere civil. “We all grown women here, let’s not play childish games.”</p>
<p>“There is that refreshing northern bluntness that we all have heard so much about,” Lady Janna said with a chuckle.</p>
<p>“We aren’t playing games, Lady Manderly. All we want is to have a civil conversation about all our roles and places in the capital,” Leonette added politely. "We want to get to know you all, for that reason."</p>
<p>Margaery went onto explain that like the Northern maidens, the women of the Reach were determined to prove their value to the King. And it was possible that these efforts could lead to unwanted hostilities among their factions. Thus, she hoped that they all could speak freely and reach a mutually beneficial agreement to keep peace within the court.</p>
<p>“Why create enemies when having friends is to everyone’s benefit,” the Maid of Highgarden said and received approving nods and smiles from her kinsmen along with Sansa whose prompting urged the others to reciprocate the friendly gestures.</p>
<p>It was all part of the plan, Sansa would be the one to bring her fellow northerners onboard, earning the trust of the Tyrells.</p>
<p>The quick rise of the Volantene healer among the King’s inner circle was a fact of note and looking at her it wasn't hard to tell why, but Margaery took her as just another of her mistresses. The sole and most important difference being that she had access to the King as his <em>'Personal Healer'</em>, she was the Grand Maester in all but name. That too was a good sign, if King Robert was amenable to that, she was more inclined to believe his offer of a place on the Small Council.</p>
<p>The Red Woman was another matter entirely and after learning of the King’s new tricks from her Aunt Janna, the Tyrell maid surmised that letting a foreign Priestess gain to much influence could lead to potential problems down the road, especially with the Faith. Given that her mother was a Hightower by birth and their close connection to the Starry Sept along with the popularity of the Seven in the Reach, it was prudent that they stay on good terms with the Faith. More so, if her royal ambitions were ever going to bear fruit. Still, powers had little bearing upon money, and the King would be swayed.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>                                             </p>
<p>The gift that just keeps on giving is what Robert thought when he dwelled upon the arrival of the Tyrells at court. The last week had been exciting for Robert to say the least as he indulged himself with the gorgeous Tyrells beauties.</p>
<p>Between Margaery, Leonette and Janna, the King barely found time to spend with his other playmates. Instead of complaining about his absence from their beds, Sansa, Talisa and those of his other paramours who’d managed to sneak in had displayed themselves highly motivated to remind them of their value every chance they got.</p>
<p>Robert could only again give thanks to the Gods for the fate they seemed to have picked out for him, and for the powers and stamina, without which there was no way he would have been able to keep up with all of them. Any mortal man would have surely died from exhaustion.</p>
<p>Death by fucking, now that was something no one had heard much about and Robert had seen enough death to know that if there was a way to go that’d be the one to pick. Coming and going. That said, he meant to live a long while yet.</p>
<p>Robert was in his chambers, very much the room of a huntsman, with heads and other trophies mounted everywhere: heads of bear, of deer, of elk, of wildebeest, of cormorant. Between them were rowdy tapestries and sporting prints that Robert had commissioned over the years, or taken from the Eyrie or Storm's End to brighten up the place. Honestly, he didn’t spend much time there, even before his fresh lease on life he’d usually spent his night in somebody else bed. But Margaery had sent him a note stating that a very special treat was awaiting him in his bedchamber.</p>
<p>No sooner had Robert entered the room, he was greeted by the sight of not one but three young and sensual Tyrell maids. It was Margaery’s ladies-in-waiting and distant cousins – Elinor, Megga and Allana. The Rose of Highgarden had delivered on her promise of a delicious gift. What could be more appropriate from the stewards of the Reach than three freshly flowered beautiful maidens?</p>
<p>"Well, you could admire it," Elinor teased her relatives, "or you could play with it, like me!" She grasped his huge dick in her hands, and all three girls tittered at the grumbling pleasure in his throat at the contact.</p>
<p>Allana and Megga joined her, and Elinor pulled back, letting them play with his cock as it swelled and engorged even further, thickening and lengthening as it rose, and they kissed and licked it, giggling and moaning as they worshiped their well-hung King’s humongous, delicious dick. Their cunts quivered wetly, needily, as they did so.</p>
<p>Elinor reached into her bodice, pulling out a small vial of oil, and shouldered her way next to the two of them leaning over the King. As he watched, a grinning Elinor sandwiched his cock between both her own and Megga’s beautiful breasts, pouring a small amount of warm oil onto his shaft, spreading it with a firm, twisting stroke that wrung a moan from his throat. Elinor locked eyes, first with Megga, then with Allana, and raised her eyebrows, reaching up to squeeze her breasts around the King’s throbbing flesh-spear.</p>
<p>Megga got the idea, and actually grinned at the other girl. She cupped her own breasts, squeezing them around the hot, pulsing cock and pressing them against Elinor’s own, joining the other Lady-in-waiting in a smooth upward stroke with the twin pairs of tits. </p>
<p>Robert Baratheon could swear he was having the most spectacular dream of his life, if the pain from biting his lip didn't tell him otherwise. They rearranged themselves so that Allana could join in again, all three of the young, nubile women had their perfect breasts squeezed around his cock and were sliding the huge slab of flesh in and out of their combined cleavage enthusiastically. Robert gripped the sheets in his hands, balling them up as he adjusted his hips slightly, giving the girls a better angle to work. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight; Elinor, eyes closed as she smiled and panted softly, gliding the firm embrace of her breasts up and down his shaft; Megga, perfect white teeth sunk adorably into her delicate lower lip, her tresses disheveled as she kept time with Elinor, Allana enthusiastically using her hands more than her breasts, which shouldn’t quite encompass him, their delectable racks pumping his shaft in perfect unison.</p>
<p>Elinor moaned in her throat softly. She'd thought this was a good idea when she started, with Margaery having provided her with a few… tips, but she never imagined it would feel so… good. The King’s mighty cock was huge and hard and hot between her breasts, and it felt heavenly against her skin as it slid between the supple mounds. Even more surprising, and a little unnerving, were the rhythmic jolts of pleasure she got when she pressed against Megga to better squeeze the shaft. In their position, their nipples were pressed right into each other, and they were both erect from the situation and the stimulation earlier. Each brush sent a little electric thrill through Elinor.</p>
<p>She opened her eyes to look at the other girl, wondering if she felt the same thing. She’d never experimented with a woman before, although she’d had… fantasies, about Margaery. Should she try to ignore the sensation of the other girl's nipples brushing so deliciously against her own, and focus on the King? Allana, with her smaller breasts, wasn’t so distracted, and was focusing instead on a more pleasant thought; sealing her lips over Robert’s substantial cockhead lovingly, sucking on the swollen mushroom of flesh eagerly as the three pairs of breasts - Elinor’s, Megga’s and her own caressed the towering shaft.</p>
<p>Robert let out a gasp, and Elinor purred to herself, knowing that she was never going to get tired of that sound, and gloating that it was her that had elicited it from the handsome King, though she supposed it was also the others. She moved in closer, and Megga followed her lead the way she always had, licking along the shaft in time to her own motions, sucking along the underside in loving, wet slurps. Megga cooed as she ran her tongue along one thrumming vein slowly. Allana continued to suck the head triumphantly, while doing her best to rub him in long strokes. This was quite possibly the most erotic situation she'd ever be in, and it was her first time. Even knowing it wasn’t really HER moment, but split three ways couldn't ruin this for her. In fact, the competitive aspect seemed to add a whole new thrill to this, the fact that she could beat the other two girls at this most precious of games. </p>
<p>Elinor squeezed her breasts tighter around the slick, pulsing giant of male flesh, sucking hard on the underside as she wriggled her tongue against the skin. She felt Robert’s’ hand settle on her head, and she mentally crowed in triumph as his fingers threaded into her sweat-damp hair. The beautiful brunette growled around the swollen, spongy flesh in her mouth as Elinor intensified her efforts, only to be somewhat pacified as a healthy spurt of warm, sticky pre deposited its delectable flavour on her tongue, and Robert’s’ fingers gently brushed her hair out of her eyes before settling on the crown of Megga’s head, stroking her hair softly.</p>
<p>Her lips twisted into a smile, distended as they were around the massive shaft, and she took him deeper, her tongue lashing furiously as her mouth engulfed him, managing to get down to the point where his cock was swallowed up by a bountiful sextet of breasts. Robert hissed, his breath rushing out through his clenched teeth.</p>
<p>His musings about death by sex seemed less absurd, with the three of them! But what a way to go…</p>
<p>Robert felt his climax coming over the horizon. He had to commend Margaery again for her delightfully devious ideas, and he was reminded just how much he adored this beautiful Tyrell. Any further thought he might have had was obliterated as an explosion of pleasure ripped through his body, his muscles tensing and convulsing sharply as his shaft swelled and erupted.</p>
<p>Allana groaned in utter delight as the first massive spurt of thick, creamy seed drenched the inside of her mouth, painting it in the sweet-salty flavour of the King of Westeros. She swallowed greedily, just in time to catch the next massive deluge of gooey, ropey creamy delight fountain out of the tremendous shaft in her mouth. She sucked and licked even as she gulped, savoring the feeling of the warm jism as it traveled down her throat and settled as a lazy warmth in her stomach. She worked her breasts around the pulsing shaft, trying to coax more out, even though she could barely keep up as it was. Again, and again her throat bobbed, sticky wads of Robert’s hot cum flowing down her gullet, the flow so copious and so forceful that it was beginning to trickle out past her lips, now. She shivered in delight as the creamy white warmth drizzled onto her breasts, feeling heavenly against her skin. She felt Elinor and Megga lap up a few drops that made it past, before lying back blissfully.</p>
<p>“Grant us the pleasure of serving you, your grace?” Allana asked with a lustful stare in her eyes as the dark-haired Stormlord rubbed his cock with her hand until Elinor was done.</p>
<p>Elinor was pulled onto Robert’s lap and the brunette kissed Robert heatedly. Her arms snaked around his neck and her strong legs scissored around his waist. Her thighs were lovely and Robert cupped her ass as she lifted up.</p>
<p>With one fluid motion, Elinor impaled herself down onto Robert’s cock. She closed her eyes; her hymen had already been ruptured by one of the instruments that the elder Tyrell women had used to train the young maidens but this was the first time that a real cock went inside her. And what a cock it was, it was thick and throbbing as her walls were stretched out.  It thrust into her and caused her pleasure to heat up a few degrees.</p>
<p>“Yes, oh, yes, that’s it, you know how to make a man feel good,” Robert panted as he grabbed her tits as she impaled herself upon him and he thrust back into her dripping wet centre.</p>
<p>“I need this in me, every day,” Elinor stated as she flickered her eyes and kept riding his cock. His cock appeared and disappeared in her, her lips wrapping around him as she bounced up and down. All of his shaft was nearly out of her before it slammed down into her pussy inserting it back in her, stretching her walls out. The blonde rode him with great fury, their hips meeting and a blur coming off as she picked up the pace.</p>
<p>Elinor panted and whimpered as his thick cock went into her, stretching out her walls. She grabbed him around the back of the neck and the blonde worked him into her, her walls tightening around him. She slammed herself up and down on his thick pole, riding him like a cowgirl.</p>
<p>Allana flipped Megga over and her ass was presented in the air. The dark-haired girl spanked Megga hard as she was bound to the bed which caused her to scream out loud in passion and her pussy to drip with fluids from the actions.</p>
<p>This tantalizing sight was enough to make Robert use a new trick that he had developed during his training sessions with Melisandre.</p>
<p>“Don’t be alarmed girls, I’m going to use a new trick that I recently picked up. Your fellow cousins may have told you of my mastery of occult powers, now you get to witness them first hand,” the King informed them before producing a mirror image copy that appeared before the perfectly willing pussy of Megga.</p>
<p>“BY THE SEVEN…”</p>
<p>“FATHER SAVE US…”</p>
<p>“AHHH…”</p>
<p>The young maidens had looks of shock and fear upon their faces to accompany their panicked cries. But Robert calmed them down soon enough, using his mental powers to replace those thoughts of fear with one of awe and desire. And they were ready to fuck yet again.</p>
<p>He could not do more than one copy for now but as he got stronger, he would be able to do more.</p>
<p>The King’s copy grabbed Megga around the hips.</p>
<p>“Give her your entire cock, your grace, brutalize that tight little cunt,” Allana remarked as she made Megga eat her out. She closed her eyes and ran her hands down the golden blonde locks.</p>
<p>Robert did not need much further encouragement, he grabbed Megga around the waist and speared into her from behind.</p>
<p>“MOTHER HAVE MERCY!” Megga screamed as her maidenhead was pierced by the massive member.</p>
<p>The copy’s cock drilled into Megga at great speed and the blonde moaned rather loudly. Her wall tight walls wrapped around his throbbing prick and Robert picked up the pace, his balls slapped off of her thighs.</p>
<p>Megga gripped the sheets and allowed his cock to slam into her several times. The blonde breathed heavily as more time passed. There was not much that she could do vocally although she did remember the telepathic link to Robert.</p>
<p><em>‘Yes, yes, my King, punish me, I’m your…. I’m yours and my pussy belongs to you,’</em> Megga thought to herself as she licked and slurped the pussy that was under her face. <em>‘It belongs to you and Allana.’</em></p>
<p>Robert slammed his throbbing cock into Megga’s tightening pussy from behind and the blonde breathed. He watched Allana get her pussy licked out by the blonde before.</p>
<p>“Get her….to cum for a few more times, then it’s my term to have you in me,” Allana panted as Megga’s talented mouth and tongue worked into her.</p>
<p>Megga used every trick that she could to get Robert to cum before she did three more times, because she wanted his reward in her.</p>
<p>Elinor bounced up and down as Robert continued to play with her bouncing breasts. He cupped them in his hands and sent pleasure jolts through them. The blonde bounced higher and felt the pleasure continue to course through her.</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s the best,” Robert breathed as she speared herself down onto his throbbing member and continued to bounce up and down at super speed.</p>
<p>The Demon of the Trident pressed his face between her breasts. Elinor breathed in heavily as she felt her super powered pussy tightened and fluids drained down her pussy to lubricate him. The King pushed in between her and he continued to pick up a certain pace, which made her feel rather good. The more he worshipped her tits like they were a deity, the wetter that she got, and the more she wanted to take his throbbing cock into her.</p>
<p>Robert smothered his face between Elinor’s enormous tracts of land. If he died between these two breasts, then he thought that he would have a really awesome death that no one could honestly top. The brunette rode him with great vigour and picked up a steady pace as she squeezed her pussy together and milked his probing cock. She bounced up and slammed down onto him.</p>
<p>Megga whined as her version of Robert speared into her but at the final time, he managed to break. She was pleased that the copy had shot his cum into her which sealed the deal, feeling a good amount of smug satisfaction that she beat Allana to it.</p>
<p>She popped up and smiled at Allana.</p>
<p>“Take that, cousin!” Megga breathed with a smile on her face as Robert pulled out and the two of them licked the honey from Megga’s face.</p>
<p>“No, I’d prefer to take the King’s cock in me,” Allana responded as she rubbed him and felt his throbbing manhood. She moved towards him and Robert’s copy soon joined her.</p>
<p>The Robert fucking Elinor could feel every sensation that his dupe felt but thankfully he was able to block most of that. If he ever got the point where he was fucking twelve different women with twelve different copies, that might be rather overwhelming for him but that was not the point. The point was that he felt his cock wrapped around Elinor’s tight pussy and the brunette speared herself up and down on him, riding him.</p>
<p>At the same time, Robert’s copy cupped Allana’s breasts, before his cock aimed to her centre and he slammed into her.</p>
<p>“YES!” Allana screamed as she threw her head back and Robert grabbed her breasts before he pumped into her.</p>
<p>The slow strokes at first paved way the harder thrusts into her pussy. The dark-haired Tyrell cousin lost her mind and lost herself in the passions of his throbbing member beating into her from behind. Allana swayed back and forth against him as she turned a bit. She wanted to look into his eyes as he fucked her. He pulled out momentarily and then he pushed into her. Both embraced each other tightly, the friction delicious as they swayed back and forth.</p>
<p>Allana made noises of lust and desire as she clawed the back of Robert like an animal in heat. Every single nerve ending tingled with the pulses of pleasure and she closed her eyes as she threw her head back. The bond would be sealed after Robert came inside her. She rocked back and forth, slamming their hips together to increase the fun.</p>
<p>Robert bit down on her shoulder and cupped her breasts, which drove this minx completely wild. She panted heavily as she contracted her pussy muscles around his throbbing prick. There was a scream of pleasure as Allana pushed herself up and sank down onto him once again.</p>
<p>“That’s it, that’s it, more,” Allana encouraged him as she watched to rub herself raw with his cock.</p>
<p>Robert sped up into her and nailed her with, taking care not to break the delicate maid into two.</p>
<p>Elinor was a blur, determined to finish off the main version of Robert. The brunette felt her walls tighten around him as she closed her eyes. She put her hands down on his shoulder and pumped down onto him, using her pussy to tighten around his throbbing cock. The King pushed into her and kept up the pace.</p>
<p>“So close,” both versions of Robert stated, the copy was reaching the end of his shelf life, it was a temporary one, made for spur of the moment sex, not meant to be long lasting.</p>
<p>“Then cum,” Elinor stated with him in a coo as she reached over to finger Megga’s pussy, as she was tied on the bed without relief. Elinor dug some of Robert’s seed out of Megga’s pussy and fed it to herself.</p>
<p>Robert got off on watching this sexual dream eat his seed, it was so hot and his balls throbbed with desire as he pushed up against her.</p>
<p>Allana and Robert rocked back and forth. Her walls tightened around him and she threw her head back. Her eyes flickered over with a moment of desire and she milked his incoming thrusts as his member buried deeper into her snug pussy.</p>
<p>Everyone reached their climax, with Robert channeling a bolt of pleasure magic into Megga who screamed and soaked the bed with her fluids.</p>
<p>Robert unleashed his fluids into Allana’s waiting pussy. She grabbed him tightly, to milk every single last drop of cum that he had out of him. There were several long thrusts as rope after rope of creamy delight was emptied into Allana’s waiting and willing pussy. She tightened her legs around him with a force that could crush a car and threw her head back.</p>
<p>Elinor’s tightened pussy drained Robert of everything that he had. She was driven to another spectacular orgasm with her lover merely touching her nipples.</p>
<p>“So how was that?” Robert asked as he laid back on the bed and all three girls hovered over him.</p>
<p>“We’re just getting warmed up,” Megga stated as she licked her lips.</p>
<p>And the quartet resumed their carnal games.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>                                                                                 </p>
<p>Robert was lazily lounging in his desk chair, nursing a goblet of wine enjoying a quiet moment. After the marathon fuck session with the Tyrell cousins, even he needed to re-hydrate and catch his breath. Especially after experimenting with his new double technique. It was a severe drain on his stamina but the pleasure was well worth it. Though his fatigued state was nothing in comparison to the girls who had to be practically carried out of his chambers and back to their rooms with the aid of his trusted guards.</p>
<p>His bedchamber was in a sorry state, the crumpled and stained sheets along with the dishevelled states of the furniture helped paint a picture of the insane level of debauchery that had earlier occurred in here.</p>
<p>Though he should have remembered that nothing lasts for long and his tranquil quiet was disrupted as the door of his bedchamber flew open and the golden-haired harpy, he called his wife entered his room, spewing her usual venom.</p>
<p>“You miserable bastard! How dare you even think about setting me aside!” Cersei screeched in a tone that caused his head to ache.</p>
<p>His bitch of a wife continued to rave and rant about some nonsense of him setting her aside, causing him to frown in confusion. Robert knew that someone must have put this insane idea into her small head, but to what end was the question that perplexed him.</p>
<p>“So which whore are you planning to crown, is it the northern slut Sansa or perhaps the grasping Rose harlot? It’s the Tyrell whore, isn’t it?” Cersei asked accusingly. “What she and her family of whores throw themselves at you and you decide to pay them back with a crown.”</p>
<p>Robert would have to speak with Talisa about upping Cersei’s dosage since the current amount was clearly not enough. It had been many moons since he had seen her in one of these moods, the Essosi drugs spiked into her meals and wine had managed to keep her calm and docile despite all the insults and humiliations that he had heaped on her over the past year, until now that is.</p>
<p>“Listen to me you drunken oaf, it’s bad enough that you cuckhold your heir but if you think that I will allow you to humiliate me and give my Joffrey’s birth right to the Reach whore and whatever mongrel bastard that’s probably growing in her cursed womb, you are sorely mistaken,” Cersei yelled in fury and proceeded to level threats of war and retribution at him, reminding him of her father’s reputation and power.</p>
<p>“SILENCE!” Robert growled in fury after he could no longer endure another moment of Cersei’s insane ranting.</p>
<p>“First of all, this rumor of me setting you aside is just that a rumor, so cease your whining woman,” Robert said in calm voice that failed to hide his simmering anger. “And as for this talk of humiliating one’s spouse and stealing birth rights, you don’t have any ground to stand on, my dear wife.”</p>
<p>The color drained from Cersei’s face as Robert informed her that he knew about her relationship with the Kingslayer and the true parentage of his supposed children.</p>
<p>“Robert…... Lies …… Nonsense….” Cersei stuttered pathetically, denying his claims, only for Robert to silence by informing her that he was not going to reveal the secret.</p>
<p>“When Cersei? When did you start to hate me or was it that you always despised me? To commit treason of this magnitude, you’d have to be either insane or filled with hate and anger to the brim,” Robert questioned in a quiet voice, the fury and anger long dissipated from within him.</p>
<p>“Hate you! You fool, I worshipped you,” his wife said with a hollow chuckle and narrated the story of their wedding day.</p>
<p>Of how she had been filled with joy and pride at becoming the wife of the mighty Demon of the Trident, only to have that joy turn to ash after Robert whispered Lyanna’s name in her ear after their drunken bedding.</p>
<p>“But if you want to know the real moment that I decided to cuckhold you, it was after the death of our first-born son who had died shortly after the birth,” Cersei said with grief colouring her voice as she relived that cursed day. “Instead of sharing my grief and comforting each other, you promptly headed off to fuck a whore or a hunt a boar, our child’s death barely registered with you.”</p>
<p>Hearing her words, Robert felt something that he had not felt in a long time, shame. Cersei was right, he was a shitty husband and father.</p>
<p>“You’re right, Cersei,” Robert replied and explained that after losing Lyanna, he had become a broken man who salved his wounds with wine and whores.</p>
<p>The two of them spent hours talking as Robert shared his own sorrowful memories with her and vice versa. By the end of it, both of them realized that in sixteen years of marriage this was the first time that they had shared a meaningful conversation.</p>
<p>“So, now what?” Cersei inquired as poured herself a glass of wine.</p>
<p>Robert told her that her secrets were safe with him, the realm did not need to be pulled into another war of succession after more than a decade of peace. And don’t worry, you need not fear either. I figure if I am entitled to my fun, then so are you. Although, you need to be very discreet and no more bastards.</p>
<p>He also told her that his brothers seem to have their suspicions regarding the children, but promised that he would quash any rumours and talks as long as she abided by their agreement.</p>
<p>His decision was surprising to her, to say the least and she almost thanked him before realizing his game.</p>
<p>“You sneaky bastard, Joffrey will stay you heir while you bed his future wife and ensure that your bastard takes the throne after him,” Cersei said with a grudging smirk.</p>
<p>“You know me well, my love,” Robert said mockingly and soon the two of them broke out into laughter.</p>
<p>“Well, you best stay in good health for the time being at least. The last thing that I need is to deal with your idiot brothers while the try to steal my son’s throne,” Cersei said and explained her fears regarding Stannis and Renly who have always despised her and her family.</p>
<p>“You really getting old, Robert. Three little girls managed to exhaust you, there was a time that you could fuck an entire whorehouse and still be revved up,” Cersei teased him after he explained the reason behind the chamber’s sorry state upon her inquiry.</p>
<p>“Now listen up woman, I’m still a demon in the sheets,” Robert claimed proudly, causing Cersei to saunter towards him sexily.</p>
<p>“Well, why don’t you prove it?” Cersei said in a challenging tone as she ran her hand down Robert’s chest with a smile, before she brushed her fingers lightly against his abs. “After all, we wouldn’t want anything to happen to you. At least, not anytime soon for the matter.”</p>
<p>Cersei leaned down so she was face to face with Robert, their noses touched, although their lips did not quite meet just yet. It was close but not quite completely making contact.</p>
<p>“So, I’m going to give you a thorough going over,” Cersei added with a mischievous glint in her eyes as she ran her hands down Robert’s body and smiled before she reached down below his waist and fished out his manhood. “Just to make sure that you are in good health.”</p>
<p>Cersei cupped his crotch with her hand and then she slowly started to stroke his member. She spat on his cock, leading to a great deal of lubrication. The blonde ran her hand up and down his member, seeing it erect. She studied it intently, watching every vein, every twitch, every bit of it and Cersei barely held back the drool that was bubbling from her lips. The blonde used her tongue to work his member, licking it up and down.</p>
<p>“You seem to be in good order so far, Robert,” Cersei commented as she continued to lick him and looked up, before she placed his cock in her mouth and sucked on it. The blonde brought his cock down her throat and it hit the back of her throat. She then brought it nearly out of her mouth again before she slowly rammed it into the back of her throat. She expertly deep-throated him.</p>
<p>“Damn Cersei, so good,” Robert breathed as he reached forward and began to undo her dress, sliding it down. She sat sucking his cock in nothing but a skimpy white bra that showed her nipples poking out from behind them and a white thong where the material very stretched around the crotch.</p>
<p>“I know,” Cersei replied as she slurped his cock, taking it down her throat.</p>
<p>She cupped his balls lovingly and continued to suck and slurp on his cock for everything that she was worth. The blonde took more and more of his length down her throat, using her tongue to stimulate his member and rubbed his balls with her fingers, the blonde really took him.</p>
<p>The humming proved to be Robert’s undoing after fifteen straight minutes of skilled suction. His balls tightened and he sent creamy delight down Cersei’s throat. The blonde sucked up the cum happily.</p>
<p>She pulled back and swished it around in her mouth.</p>
<p>“Tastes divine,” Cersei purred before she licked her lips. “And it seems to be in working order.”</p>
<p>She swallowed it before she reached behind her and unclasped her bra. A pair of round breasts with erect nipples popped up to greet Robert. She turned around and slowly pulled her thong off to reveal her perfect ass and wet pussy for him completely. She wore nothing but the pair of white stockings that covered her feet and legs nicely.</p>
<p>“You look a bit famished,” Cersei commented and poked her head outside the door ensuring that nude form was hidden behind the door, asking the guards to fetch something from the kitchens.</p>
<p>After a short while, there was a knock on the door and Cersei opened it and brought in a platter that had been left at the doorstep.</p>
<p>“A King needs to eat well to stay big and strong,” his wife said as placed the platter on the bed and moved her foot towards his manhood.</p>
<p>She brushed his cock with her stocking clad foot as she stated the words big and strong while Robert glanced towards the platter and saw that it contained strawberries and a bowl of whip cream, along with a banana.</p>
<p>“How about a snack?” Cersei stated as she continued to stroke his throbbing phallus with the sole of her foot, the blonde’s grin growing wider as she worked her over.</p>
<p>She unpeeled the banana and stroked Robert’s cock with her stocking clad feet. His cock twitched and he groaned as she teased him.</p>
<p>“Cersei,” Robert breathed as Cersei unpeeled the banana and licked her lips, before she ran her tongue down to the banana.</p>
<p>“Your food must be of good quality, must be checked for ripeness. We can’t have the King of Westeros dining on inferior food,” Cersei stated as she licked her tongue down the banana before she took the whip cream and coated some of it on the banana, covering it in cream.</p>
<p>Robert reached forward and cupped her breasts as she stroked him with her feet. The blonde moaned before she placed the banana in her mouth. She tipped her head back and nibbled on the banana, eating it and the blonde continued to chew it, before the piece broke off into her mouth. She rolled it around in her mouth with her tongue, the blonde giving him a show.</p>
<p>“I think that I’ll have my snack, right there,” Robert responded as he dipped his fingers into her pussy and pushed in and out of her, causing Cersei to moan as she deep-throated the banana and stroked his cock with her feet.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes,” Cersei breathed as she ate the banana slowly and seductively with the blonde closing her eyes tightly.</p>
<p>Robert brought his fingers out and slowly tasted her which got Cersei all hot and bothered. The blonde reached forward and used the cream to smear her tits with it. It dripped down her breasts and Robert watched her as she reached forward to the platter, taking one of the strawberries.</p>
<p>The blonde took the strawberry and ran it down her tits off of the cream, before she slowly scrapped it across the juice that dribbled down her thighs. She popped one of the strawberries into her mouth and slowly ate it, closing her eyes as she nibbled onto it, with an erotic moan escaping her lips.</p>
<p>“Do you want one?” Cersei asked as she bit down on her lip and eyed Robert, seduction dripping from her voice as she kept her eyes on him and Robert nodded his head, he could not believe his luck but yes, he wanted a piece of that.</p>
<p>She dipped the strawberry on the cream on her breasts, dragging it over her before she popped it into his mouth. Robert chewed onto it as she slowly stroked him some more with her feet but stopped.</p>
<p>Cersei alternated between feeding herself strawberries and feeding Robert strawberries, dipping them into her pussy and then onto her cream covered chest, for a few more minutes and saw Robert’s throbbing cock grow wider.</p>
<p>She spun around, on her hands and knees and wiggled her ass invitingly towards him. Robert grabbed her hips to take the invitation and prepared to take his wife.</p>
<p>Cersei closed her eyes and screamed out loud, seeing his cock spear into her from behind. His cock pushed into her from her dripping wet hole, going slow at first, teasing her.</p>
<p>“Now it’s my turn,” Robert breathed as he grabbed her breasts, the remaining whip cream dripping from them and he plunged into her from behind with a series of steady strokes.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Cersei responded as she bit down on her lip and felt his cock pump into her from behind and she sucked on his fingers slowly, spearing the pleasure to an entirely new level.</p>
<p>Robert sped up his thrusts, stretching the walls of her tight and hot pussy. It wrapped around him nicely and Robert picked up the pace, slamming into her. His balls slapped against her thighs as he sped up the pace, kicking things up.</p>
<p>His hands rolled over her breasts and she panted with a lustful moan, with the blonde closing her eyes and bit down on it. The blonde felt him tear her up inside and her orgasm heated up, as he speared into her several times from behind.</p>
<p>“Like that, don’t you?” Robert grunted as he pushed his cock between her legs as it pushed in and out of her. Cersei moaned lustfully as he continued to work into her.</p>
<p>“Yes, Robert, like, more, please, fuck,” Cersei encouraged him in a stream of incoherent babbling that showed how much she loved this cock working into her. The blonde pushed herself back and felt it push into her.</p>
<p>He reached around and cupped her breast in his hand, before he pinched her nipple and caused her to squeeze him with her pussy. The blonde got excited as he picked up a steady pace into her, burying his cock deep into her dripping chambers.</p>
<p>“Fuck me, yes, fuck me,” Cersei panted as he pushed into her.</p>
<p>“Anything you want, anything for my loving wife,” Robert responded as he continued to slam into her before he grabbed her hair, something that she enjoyed. The Lioness closed her eyes and felt the pleasure going into her. “So, am I in peak physical condition?”</p>
<p>“Yes, very much so,” Cersei breathed as he continued to work a steady path into her, his thrusts burying himself deeper into her tight pussy, the cock nailing into the back of her while she squeezed him with her inner muscles to ensure that his climax was going to be memorable.</p>
<p>She felt the orgasm cut through her body and felt another explosion rock her body.  It was amazing and she came down from it, biting down on her bottom lip as Robert plowed into her dog style.</p>
<p>Robert felt this warm pussy wrapped around his throbbing cock. He got more intense with each passing moment nailing her harder and harder, with the force of a battering ram. The powerful thrusts got louder and the already worn out bed was about to give out.</p>
<p>Robert wrapped his arms around her and Cersei grabbed the headboard so he could fuck with more intensity. The blonde MILF closed her eyes and shrieked to the heavens his thrusts nailing deeper and deeper into her.</p>
<p>“Yes, more!” Cersei cried out lustfully and he gave her even more, he gave her everything that she could handle. Robert grabbed her hips and plowed into her with the thrusts that drilled his member deep into her.</p>
<p>Robert was so close to cumming but he did not want to explode just yet, not while he was enjoying being balls deep into this blonde goddess. She was no Lyanna, but by the Gods if she had shown such enthusiasm all those years ago, then perhaps today the state of his marriage might have been different. He picked up the pace even more and slammed his thick rod between her pussy lips.</p>
<p>Cersei bit down on her lip and moaned hotly, before Robert plowed into her a few more times, before his balls tightened and he sent jet after jet of warm cum into her. Both saw stars as Robert splashed cum into Cersei’s womb. The hot spray of cum filled her up and Cersei bit down on her lip as her pussy milked him dry.</p>
<p>Robert settled down on the bed and Cersei threw herself onto his lap before she began to kiss him passionately. Her mouth tasted of strawberries and whipped cream, a delight. The sexy Lioness rubbed up and down on his crotch to get the necessary friction to prepare for the inevitable invasion of her by Robert’s massive member.</p>
<p>After a few moments of getting Robert hard, Cersei pushed herself up.</p>
<p>“YES!”</p>
<p>Cersei slammed herself onto Robert’s throbbing member, impaling herself on it and she rocked up before she drove herself down onto him again. The blonde rocked onto him and brought her tight hips down onto his throbbing member.  She rocked down onto him, riding his member and the blonde threw her head back with a soft moan.</p>
<p>Robert summoned his sexual energy pulses to roll them down Cersei’s body and the blondes shrieked in delight as he pleasured her with his magical energy. The blonde bounced higher and slammed down onto his pelvis higher. Robert matched her frenzied motions, both of them working up a pretty good sweat. He closed his eyes before he moaned heavily and Cersei leaned down, before she captured Robert’s lips in another sexually charged kiss.</p>
<p>Robert made his way and grabbed one of her breasts and squeezed it. She squealed into his mouth and bounced higher before she brought her hips down onto him.</p>
<p>“Oh, you’re sensitive there, huh?” Robert said to her as the he pinched her nipples and tweaked them to accelerate the sensations.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Cersei panted while ramming herself down onto him repeatedly, with both of them feeling the intensity of the motions.</p>
<p>She pushed herself back and allowed Robert to sit up to bury his face between her tits, licking and sucking at the flesh. The sexy Lioness worked her hips down onto him, his cock devoured by her pussy as she continued to bounce upon him. Their organs meeting each other was a blur and Robert bit down on one of her nipples, which caused the erotic atmosphere to get more intense between the two of them.</p>
<p>“Oh, take me,” Cersei breathed heavily as he buried his nose within her tits and lapped up the delights with all he could muster. The blonde closed her eyes and threw her head back with a lustful moan as she slammed her hips down on him hard. She bounced higher and higher as he sucked on her.</p>
<p>He rolled their position so that he was now on top of Cersei. Her legs were up in the air next to his shoulders and Robert pinned her down before he began to fuck her at great speed to the point where the bed was threatening to give away once again. He did not care; he kept the momentum steady and he pressed his mouth onto hers for a searing kiss as he picked up the pace. She felt so much pleasure rolled over her that she could hardly stand what Robert was doing to her.</p>
<p>“Yes, more, yes, more, always, more!” Cersei panted heavily and Robert slowed down his thrusts which caused her to whine.</p>
<p>Then without warning he slammed into her a few more times hard and the two reached their peak after a while.</p>
<p>Robert knew that he was about there and he knew that Cersei was at the peak once again. Her breathing became rather labored and he staved off his orgasm until she came. As her pussy clenched him from her own spectacular orgasm, Robert really let her have it, thrusting into her until he came undone.</p>
<p>His balls exploded and sent the pleasure down into her womb, sending rope after rope of his hot sticky cum into her chambers. Cersei clenched him tightly as he slammed into her, drawing a few more ropes of his seed.</p>
<p>They came down from their explosion, collapsing in each other’s arms, fulfilled.</p>
<p>"Perhaps, we can reach a new arrangement so that we both stay happy," Cersei whispered in Robert's ear as she snuggled into him.</p>
<p>A wide grin broke upon the King's face as his wife elaborated on her suggestion and for the first time in sixteen years, Robert felt affection towards his wife. A feeling that he was certain was now rowing on both sides.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. A Day in the King's Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                        </p><p>A butt-naked Robert made his way to his personal bath chambers, humming a tune that exuded his good mood. The bath chamber had been designed in Valyrian fashion by the Targaryens with a large bath tub located at the center.</p><p>Fortunately for Robert, the tub was in the shape of blossoming flower rather than a dragon, unlike everything else that the Dragons had built. The tub was massive, easily able to seat eight or more people and surrounded by stone benches on its side. However, its best feature was that somehow the water in the tub was able to stay warm for hours without having the need to add fresh hot water to it. Which in turn allowed Robert to enjoy many passionate fucks within it over the years.</p><p>It was clear that Dragonlords of Old had shared similar tastes of the Stag King.</p><p>After enjoying an intense night of passion with his wife last night, by some bizarre twist of events, he had managed to get Cersei to meet with the Tyrells to broker a deal and establish rules for the position in court and Robert’s bed. And even more surprisingly, his cold and distant wife seemed to excited at being given the task.</p><p>The sun was beginning to climb across the sky and the cool sea breeze were helping to set the scene for a warm and pleasant day. And it was about to get a lot better for the King of Westeros.</p><p>“Good morning, my King, I trust you had a pleasant evening, last night”</p><p>A low and seductive purr of a voice greeted him and Robert turned around to see the Red Wolf of Winterfell herself, Sansa standing before him. She was dressed in a white robe that wrapped around her body, showing a hint of her long and gorgeous legs as she twirled around. This was done intentionally so Robert could catch a hint of her nubile and perfect ass.</p><p>“Aye, it was and it looks like my morning is about a good one as well,” Robert commented as he stepped towards the red-head. “I was hoping to run into you, its been a while.”</p><p>The auburn-haired vixen smiled as she took in her lover’s naked visage. No matter how many times she gazed upon his perfectly muscular form, she always ended up craving more. She took in how delicious he looked and she wanted to take all that she could from him. She placed her hands on his hips and surveyed him, tracing the patterns of his muscles with her eyes.</p><p>“The feeling is more than mutual. I was starting to think that you got tired of me,” Sansa commented as she stepped back placing her hands onto the side of her hips and continued to eye him. She undid the sash of her robe but did not let it fall. “Which is why I decided to surprise you.”</p><p>Robert smiled. “Perish the thought, Sansa. You are and will always be one of my favorites.”</p><p>“I am happy to hear that,” Sansa remarked to him. “So why don’t you let me remind you of why I’m among your favorites.”</p><p>“I will raise no protests to that,” Robert remarked as he stepped towards her and she led him towards the massive and intricately designed pool that was filled with warm and soothing water.</p><p>Sansa stripped off her robe the rest of the way and jumped into the pool. The water splashed against her body and she turned her hand around to beckon Robert forward. The King was only too happy to join her in the water, to kick back and have some fun.</p><p>“I have grown quite fond of Lady Margaery,” Sansa remarked as she swam in the water with him. “But a delicate Golden Rose and fierce She-Wolf are very different creatures.”</p><p>“True and rest assured that I am aware of the value of both,” Robert offered as he saw the peak of her breasts above the water as she rolled the droplets of water over them.</p><p>“Of course, you might need to refresh my memory a little bit,” Robert added and smiled at the young maiden who smiled back, albeit a bit more nervously.</p><p>“It’s why I am here. Let’s have some fun,” Sansa said to Robert but he grabbed her around the waist and pushed his crotch against hers.</p><p>“Yes, fun, a lot of fun.”</p><p>Robert answered as he spun her around and pressed his crotch against her rear, his mouth against her ear.</p><p>“Still, it’s been a while. You might be a bit rusty,” Robert stated as he brushed his hand through her auburn locks. The randy King held her from behind and wrapped his arm around her waist tighter as he teasingly pressed against her. “I think you could benefit from a thorough practice session. Perhaps, I should send for one of our mutual friends to spice things up a bit”</p><p>“That sounds wonderful,” Sansa commented as the King ran his hands down her back and cupped her from behind. “But…. I think that I more than capable of satisfying you by myself.”</p><p>“Well, let’s see if you can live up to your words,” Robert remarked as he drank in the form of the nubile beauty and she bit down on her lip, really enjoying the sensations that came from having the mighty King drink in her visage. “The fact is that I want you, Sansa”</p><p>“If you want me, then you shall have me, my love,” the maiden stated as she chewed on the side of her mouth.</p><p>“I will have you, because I will take you,” Robert told her as he roamed his hands down her and pressed against her, before hoisting her up out of the water, and carrying her out of the water towards a nearby bench.</p><p>Sansa slipped onto the bench and sat with her legs spread.</p><p>“I’m yours, my King,” she stated in a lustful purr as she placed her hands on the side of her legs.</p><p>Robert stepped forward and pushed her back onto the bench. Sansa wrapped her legs and arms around Robert and pressed himself against her body. He kissed her mouth rather hard, using his lips to cause sexual fire to rise from within her. He kept up the kissing, moving his way down to the side of her face, kissing her over and over again, before he shifted his attentions to the side of her neck.</p><p>“Yes, that’s it,” the elder daughter of Ned Stark cried out as Robert kissed her and lavished her breasts, with her nipples sticking out for him to play with. Robert took one of the hard buttons in his mouth and enclosed it around his lips, before he sucked her nice and deeply, feeling it grow and pulse within his lips. Robert was having the time of his life as he was sucking her, really feeling the pleasure heightened, while keeping up the pace.</p><p>Robert tasted the lovely flesh that was encased in his mouth and he reached down, brushing his fingers past his stomach, before cupping her dripping wet pussy. Sansa closed her eyes and she felt a burst of pleasure course through her.</p><p><em>‘How lovely, you’re already wet, Sansa’ </em>Robert thought.</p><p>“Let’s have some real fun,” Sansa stated and Robert knew what his idea of fun was now as he travelled around her amazing form. His mouth was placed on her dripping hot pussy before working his tongue deep into her.</p><p>The auburn-haired beauty enclosed her mouth around his massive member and began to deeply suck on him, feeling the pleasure of his throbbing cock being entered around her. The red head’s mouth wrapped tightly around his cock, before she inhaled it, and kept up her sucking. She was determined to take every single bit down into her mouth and take everything that he had to offer.</p><p><em>‘Yes, take that pussy and give it a work out, oh your tongue is amazing, a gift from the gods,’ </em>Sansa thought to herself.</p><p>The King licked around her centre, feeling a lemony taste come from her. He collected it on his tongue and swallowed it, indulging himself into the savoury taste. It was something that was amazing beyond all measure and he could not wait to take even more of it into his mouth. The stormy blue eyes of Robert were widened with pleasure as he kept indulging himself into even more of the lusty maiden.</p><p>Sansa felt him work into her and the screaming pleasure continued to course through her body but she happily sucked on his prime manhood. Her eyes screwed shut as she kept up the pace and kept sucking him, slurping up, and just inhaling even more of his throbbing hard cock.</p><p>“Mmm, mmm, mmm, delicious,” Sansa remarked as she was about to suck the cock right out of him.</p><p>She was going to slow down the pace, so both can savor the experience and his mouth was working around her pussy, getting it extremely damp and ready for him. His head was buried between her nubile thighs and his tongue worked its magic deep into her, her eyes closed rather tightly as she panted, her nipples stiffened and her rising heart beat quickening the pace.</p><p>Robert knew that he was going to cum any minute now with the way that she was working onto his throbbing cock. She really pushed around his member and licked and slurped around her. The maid of Winterfell indulged herself into further pleasures.</p><p>“Keep it up Robert, keep it up my King,” she purred but Robert grabbed her face roughly and pulled his cock from her mouth.</p><p>“I was going to taste something rather delicious of yours but while I like your pussy, it’s going to have to wait,” Robert commented as he grabbed Sansa around the hips and flipped her over, her breasts pressed against the bench and her ass inclined in the air, pointed up towards him, prime and ready for the taking.</p><p>The blue-eyed King kept his eyes on her, a grin crossing his face as he soaked in the delicious rump that was presented to him.</p><p>“So, are you going to take it or not?” Sansa asked as he lifted his fingers and smiled as he caressed her ass, running his fingers inside it.</p><p>“In a moment,” Robert remarked as he grabbed her. “Ready or not, here I come?”</p><p>Sansa closed her eyes as carnal energy swirled around them and Robert used his throbbing cock to enter her tight ass. The future Princess of the Seven Kingdoms felt the erotic sensations course between her ass cheeks as Robert pushed into her. It was amazing to feel all of this meat between her ass and she pushed back to encourage him.</p><p>Robert grabbed her shoulders and pumped his throbbing cock into her ass, thrusting deep inside her and Sansa bit down on her lip in the pleasure, moaning in a high pleasured expression. She bit down her lip before the King drilled into her amazing ass. It was so warm and pleasurable; it gave his throbbing cock a go over.</p><p><em>‘Yes, Robert, take me,’ </em>she thought as he drilled into her.</p><p>He smiled showing all of his white teeth before he reared back and plunged inside her, speeding up the momentum and taking every single bit of her ass as it wrapped around him. He felt the sensations of it tightly wrapped around him and Robert returned fire, setting a nice pace as he kept drilling harder into her perfect, supple ass. His hands groped around her as there was a few seconds where he groped her hard from behind.</p><p>She closed her eyes shut as the lusty Stag kept working inside her, using his throbbing prick to give her rectum a work out. He had no idea how much longer he wished for this to pick up, only that he enjoyed keeping the pressure and the pleasure on her ass.</p><p>“You should have known this was coming,” Robert grunted in her ear, holding her arms so she could not give herself any relief.</p><p>Sansa breathed rather loudly as his cock penetrated her, yes, she knew that this was coming and welcomed it, she welcomed every single inch of him. Every single inch that coursed through her body as her orgasm was denied.</p><p>“Your ass belongs to me,” Robert whispered in her ear.</p><p>“Yes…. yes,” Sansa breathed as Robert cupped his hands around her breasts and squeezed them rather hard.</p><p>She breathed heavily as her pussy wrapped around him tightly and he kept spearing his length deep inside her. The auburn-haired maiden kept up the pace and Robert’s throbbing cock passed between her, working into her, thrust after thrust.</p><p>After some time of giving her ass a work out, Robert decided to switch venues. He pulled out of her and hovered over her dripping hole.</p><p>But just as he was about to impale her juicy pussy, Robert heard voices from outside and soon enough, his idiot squire, Lancel was knocking at the door.</p><p>“Your grace, pardon the interruption. But Lord Stark is requesting an audience,” the blonde fool stuttered. “It is rather urgent.”</p><p>A panicked look washed across Sansa’s face and she tried to make a hasty exit via one of the secret tunnels, only to be stopped by him.</p><p>“But your….” she began but Robert merely placed a finger on her luscious lips to silence her. It was obvious that his young paramour was afraid of being discovered by her father and him learning of her recent scandalous activities.</p><p>Years of experience had helped the King of Westeros develop an instinct to handle such situations. He promptly picked up her discarded robe and threw it over her face while instructing her to stay quiet, before bidding Ned entry into the bath chamber.</p><p>“Your gra…. Gods! Damn it! Robert, why didn’t you warn me,” Ned groaned. “I thought that you were dressed …… and alone for the matter.”</p><p>Robert gruffly laughed as he watched his northern friend squirm while struggling to avert his eyes from the scandalous sight of his King and dear friend with one of his whores. At least that’s what he thought.</p><p>Imagine how he’d react if he found out that Robert’s plaything was none other than his precious daughter, Robert mused to himself.</p><p>“Lighten up, Ned. You always look so serious, like the weight of the world is on your shoulders,” Robert remarked casually. “Want to have a go with her, a good fuck can release all that stress.”</p><p>He did not think it possible, but Ned became even more flustered while Sansa began to squirm as she tried to move her hands to cover breasts while staying hidden under the robe.</p><p>“HA HA HA…. Gods! The look on your face,” Robert laughed loudly while slapping his hand on Sansa’s bare thigh.</p><p>“Robert, please be serious. I bring sorrowful news,” Ned said sombrely with a grief stricken look on his face. “Lord Jon has passed away. His steward found him dead in his bed.”</p><p>A sense of shock washed over Robert and he was left speechless. However, Ned just continued on.</p><p>“I’ve asked both GrandMaester Pycelle and Lady Talisa to conduct an examination to determine the exact cause of death,” the Lord of Winterfell informed and proceeded to speak upon the funeral arrangements that would have to be made.</p><p>Robert regained his senses just as Ned finished his report.</p><p>“Yes, yes…. Ugh, do what needs to be done, Ned,” Robert said and Ned took his leave after being assured by him that they would speak later in the day.</p><p>“Your grace, I’m sorry for your loss,” Sansa said as she tossed the robe off her face.</p><p>“He was like a father to me,” Robert said with a heavy voice, feeling an even heavier heart. “There are very few people who I consider as my own and today I just lost one of them.”</p><p>“Is there anything that I can do?” Sansa gave him a sympathetic look. “Let me help ease your grief.”</p><p>The auburn-haired beauty started to stroke her pussy and the sight stirred his lecherous spirit again and for a brief moment he forgot all about Jon Arryn as he cupped her breasts with his rough hands.</p><p>“Robert,” Sansa begged him.</p><p>A grin broke across his face as he continued to cup her breasts, causing even more pleasure crashing through her body in the most amazing waves.</p><p>“YES!”</p><p>She screamed as his throbbing manhood penetrated her and worked inside her like a heat seeking missile. Sansa used her pussy muscles to give him the greatest sensations, as great as the ones that he gave her while he kept pushing and slamming into her, working around her tight walls with even greater sensations of penetration.</p><p>“Keep it up, keep it up,” she chanted as he worked into her and kept pushing his throbbing manhood deep into her center.</p><p>Robert used his cock to penetrate Sansa at great speed, working into her tight walls. The red head tightened around him as he pushed himself to the most insane levels. The dark-haired King kept working around her, feeling the amazing sensation that was coursing around him, working around his throbbing prick.</p><p>“Yes, keep it up, keep it up,” Sansa told him as she bit down on her lip and Robert pushed himself to a new level, working himself into her. The maid of Winterfell was really a going at it and she scratched her nails onto the bench as he moved up to the next level.</p><p>Robert pushed into her and stretched her out as he manipulated her with his actions, penetrating into her tight canter. Sansa was closing her eyes and she tightened around him. Her gushing cunt lubricated his probing prick and he picked up a steadier pace, working into her center, pushing deep into her and slamming himself deep into her gushing cunt.</p><p>“Yes, one more round, keep it up, keep it up,” she challenged him as she rocked back and Robert did in fact keep it up as much as he could, working himself into her center.</p><p>Robert was feeling the tight warmth that she exhibited and the two of them rocked the bench beneath them. He speared into her delicious pussy and worked her, kept working her like the woman in need.</p><p>She kept breathing and panting heavily as he pushed himself in and out of her, working into the homestretch. He kept drilling into her pussy, getting into her, working into her more and more.</p><p>After plenty of time passed, Robert was feeling himself reaching the edge. How much time, well he could not say? All he was doing was exploring every single dripping inch of this devious vixen that squeezed and worked around him. The dark-haired King kept pushing into her, he explored every nook and cranny of her body as he penetrated her.</p><p>Sansa closed her eyes and clenched around his rod.</p><p>“Cumming,” Robert breathed hotly in her ear and she turned around before capturing his mouth into a scorching kiss that send erotic energy through both of their bodies.</p><p>There was an unmistakable plea for Robert to come for her and that’s what he did, working into her center with thrusts, getting deeper into her. His balls smacked against her and she latched onto his tongue, sucking it deeply, before the edge of the climax was reached.</p><p>Robert finished into her, spurting his thick essence into her, spraying her tight hole with his fluids.</p><p>He pulled Sansa into a tight embrace and a smile crossed her face as she gave him a scorching kiss goodbye.</p><p>“It’s time for you to leave, love, but I’m sure that I’ll call upon you again,” Robert commented. “And trust me it will be sooner rather than later. Being King is a very stressful task.”</p><p>Sansa couldn’t resist giving him a teasing smile as she locked eyes with him. “So that’s all I am, stress relief to the King?”</p><p>Robert simply smiled back at her, before pulling her into another deep kiss. Their tongues danced together and the two of them locked eyes as they melted into the passionate embrace.</p><p>“Believe me, my dear, there are far worse fates,” he remarked as he exited the bath chambers.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>                                                                              </p><p>What little calmness that Robert had felt after his refreshing bath with Sansa was soon replaced by a feeling of grief and anger after the formal announcement of Jon’s death in the throne room. No sooner that he had stepped down from the throne, he was swarmed by a gaggle of sycophant couriers offering their condolences.</p><p>One did not need a great political sense or supernatural abilities to differentiate the lies from genuine words. Truth be told, it was an expected reaction. But still the very nerve of these human scum who poorly hid their desire and ambition for the now vacant office of the Hand, was something that threatened to bring out his famed rage. Thus, the King had quickly made his way to his personal sparring yard so that he could channel the rage properly rather than unleash upon some idiot ass-licker.</p><p>Robert had come across the place upon his return to the capital. It was overly spacious and located away from the yards and grounds that were in frequent use. It had been in a poor state with wild grass and roots running rampant from the years of neglect. Though there was no shortage of training areas in the palace, this place was unique as its remote location provided a level of solitude and privacy which was unheard of in the capital, especially in the Red Keep. The fact that Robert could test and practice his arcane and mystical abilities in it without fear of drawing attention was an added bonus.</p><p>Last thing that Robert needed was for some fool Septon proclaiming him as a heretic and devil worshiper, the Red Priestess’s presence was enough of a nuisance for the devotees of the Seven. Thus, Robert had marked this area off-limits to other residents of the Red Keep by assigning his trusted guards to protect it after having builders work overtime to restore and furnish it to working condition. The guards were given the strictest instructions to not allow anyone but the King within or near it, with only some of his more special guests like Lady Melisandre and Lady Dacey being the exception to the rule.</p><p>The yard’s location also served as a good spot for loud and unbridled fucking without the worry of drawing unwanted attention. A fact that he had tested with a quite a few of his more vocal bedmates on a few occasions.</p><p>And at this moment, Robert needed the release that came from demolishing several training dummies with his hammer. But upon entering the space, the sight that greeted caused the Demon of the Trident to think that perhaps a different type of hammering would grant him the satisfaction that he craved.</p><p>A feeling that was growing stronger by the moment as he came face to…. nearly ass, with Alysane Mormont, younger sister of Dacey Mormont. The Bear Isle resident had recently arrived in the capital to visit her elder sister. Though after her initial introduction to Robert at court, the King had a strong suspicion that the latest arrival from Bear Isle had more than a family visit upon her mind, if her body language and subtle words were any indication. Something that Robert was always in favor of as he admired the sensual form of the young warrior maiden who currently bent over, doing her stretches, and Robert found it borderline difficult not to focus on a certain part of her body as those skin tight black breeches stretched over her ample ass. The form fitting white tunic clung to her breasts, slightly worn with sweat, only added to the erotic sight.</p><p>His eyes followed Alysane’s progress, and she seemed to be so engrossed in her workout that she did not even notice his presence. Alysane did some squats on the ground, her legs spread. These actions caused Robert’s mind to go on a trip where he imagined being underneath Alysane when she did her squats.</p><p><em>‘The North certainly breeds some tough but delicious women….’</em> Robert thought as he enjoyed the show put on by Alysane.</p><p>“Are you just going to watch or will you be joining me?” Alysane called out as she turned around to face Robert while doing her squats. The fact that Robert could now see her cleavage down the tight tunic was not helping him, not to mention the growing tent that was being pitched in his breeches.</p><p>“I hope you don’t mind, your grace. Dacey had showed me this place and said that it would not be an issue if I used it for training. I would use one of the regular sparring yards but the sight of warrior maid draws a lot of unwanted attention and can be quite bothersome and distracting,” she added.</p><p>Robert took a step forward and Alysane looked him over for a moment.</p><p>“You are most welcome to use my private yard, Lady Alysane. House Mormont have become such loyal supporters to me that it is the least that I can do for you,” the King said with a smile. “I apologize if I disturbed your work-out. I just felt that working up a sweat might help distract me from troubling thoughts.”</p><p>“Not at all, please don’t embarrass me by apologizing. I can understand what a difficult time this must be for you,” the She-Bear replied as she looked him up and down. “And you certainly have nothing to be sorry about.”</p><p>It could have Robert’s naughty thinking but he could not help and feel her stare at his hardening cock through his breeches. Alysane looked him up and down before going back to her workout. She did push-ups, going up and going down. Her toned body showed how much she worked out.</p><p>“It seems we are of similar mind as a good work-out often helps me to clear my mind as well,” Alysane stated. “I’m glad you’re here, actually.”</p><p>Robert suspicions only grew stronger by what she said. Alysane finished her work out routine and turned over onto her back sliding on the mat. She expanded her legs, spreading them wide before closing them. She did a few more stretching exercises.</p><p>“I need someone to hold my feet down why I do sit ups…. just…...sit between my legs, and hold them down. That is, if you don’t mind,” the toned beauty asked, her words laced with suggestion.</p><p>Robert walked forward while Alysane discarded her boots. He leaned down and was surprised by how soft her feet and toes felt. The arches were elegant as well.</p><p>Alysane hit the smirk very well as she started to do her sit ups.</p><p>Robert watched as Alysane counted out the sit ups. Her toned abs crunched when going up and down. Every ten or so sit ups, Alysane brushed up against Robert’s crotch for a split second which caused a tingle. She acted like nothing was the matter when doing so.</p><p>Alysane kept working forward, and she casually slipped her top down a little bit, giving Robert a hint of her breast. She watched his eyes when her breast slipped from her top.</p><p>A hundred sit ups, and Robert’s breeches had become really constricted. On the count of a hundred, Alysane rose up, grabbed Robert’s breeches and slid them down to expose his throbbing hard cock. Without any warning, Alysane started to lick around the head of Robert’s tool.</p><p>“Guess, Dacey wasn’t exaggerating,” Alysane said, when she slowly trailed a finger down his cock. “Would you be open to a different kind of work-out, my King?”</p><p>Before he could respond, Robert felt Alysane’s lips part and they slowly slipped his throbbing prick in between her soft lips. He simply leaned back and allowed this wonderful thing to happen. Alysane drew her mouth around him and stimulated every inch of his cock around inside her mouth. Not a motion had been wasted, each motion had showed him.</p><p>Alysane finally thought Robert got the hint when he gripped the side of her face. The virile King drove his hard cock inside of Alysane’s warm, hot throat. She raked her fingers over Robert’s throbbing balls the more he shoved his cock into her mouth.</p><p>“Damn, I’m see that like your sister, you too are rather fond of this kind of exercise……”</p><p>Robert blurted this out before thinking about it. Alysane didn’t stop sucking him off, rather she sucked him faster, and harder. Her warm fingers caressed Robert’s balls and she really knew how to stimulate his nerve endings.</p><p>It wasn’t too long before Alysane was rewarded with a nice, warm load of cum inside of her mouth. She squeezed in and milked Robert’s balls. She took him down, several mouths full of seed, smiling when it poured down her through. Alysane pulled away, licking her lips.</p><p>“I’d like to think I’m just a little bit better than Dacey,” Alysane said. “Let me prove it to you.”</p><p>Alysane reached for her tunic and pulled it off.  Her nice round tits popped out. She grabbed one of Robert’s hands and put them on her breast.</p><p>Robert didn’t need to be asked twice. He squeezed the succulent orb of fleshy goodness. Alysane rocked up, feeling Robert’s nice strong hand caressing her breast, and squeezing it. Alysane closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of how hard and how strong he could grip her breast.</p><p>“So good,” Alysane remarked.</p><p>Robert was glad that it was so good. He kept squeezing Alysane’s supple breast, making the flesh mold within his hand when doing so. His fingers twisted her nipple and she smiled when he played with those round breasts. His hands stroked the wonderful tit flesh, making his cock harden.</p><p>Alysane almost had been surprised about how quick he rose to the occasion. She could only think one thing.</p><p><em>'Good, I’m glad that I listened to mother and Dacey. This was certainly a most pleasurable way to earn the King’s favor,’</em> the She-Bear thought as she took hold of the juicy, thick prick and pumped it a few times, before positioning herself on her back, legs spread.</p><p>“I just was about to do my chest workout when you interrupted,” Alysane said playfully. “Why don’t you show me how hard you can work a woman’s chest?”</p><p>Robert’s arousal only heightened upon hearing Alysane’s request. She held out her large breasts, ready for the taking. Robert climbed on top of Alysane and slid his throbbing hard manhood between her warm tits. She engulfed Robert in one fell swoop between her breasts.</p><p>Pure heaven, her breasts squeezing him. Alysane rose up, to slide more of Robert’s thick juicy prick in between her large melons and squeezed them. Her firm body, without an ounce of fat, was ripe for the taking.</p><p>Alysane enjoyed his cock pumping between her. She leaned up and swirled her tongue around his cock to taste the sweaty heat, with pre-cum trickling out the mushroom head. She pulled back and licked Robert again, tasting him for everything that he was worth.</p><p>“I need more,” she managed to moan out, tasting Robert a little bit more.</p><p>Alysane leaned in and took Robert’s hard cock between her lips, sucking on the head. A smile crossed over the face of the devious girl while going further down on him.</p><p>Robert gained a bit of momentum and drove the point home. Her warm tits wrapped around him and she was about to coax the second load of the evening. She squeezed them together while Robert pushed into them.</p><p>“I’m sure you have plenty more, just cum over my face and my tits,” Alysane said.</p><p>She burned with excitement about the thought of having her face covered the juicy, gooey spunk, along with her breasts.</p><p>Robert tried to hold back, but the temptation of this dark-haired vixen beneath him made it very hard to. He grabbed her breasts and started to hammer them. He clenched them when working inside.</p><p>Alysane could not believe how into this he was getting to it, and the more he got into it, the more she got into it. Unlike her elder sister, the second born daughter of Maege Mormont was no maiden before meeting the King. She had enjoyed a few encounters with boys close to her age but they were nothing in comparison to what she was currently experiencing. A part of her now wished that it had been her and not Dacey who her mother had offered to the King back in Winterfell. Oh well, better late than never.</p><p>Robert grunted; he might have burned himself up as he shot his load. The amount of cum coming from his balls looked like they came from three men, maybe more, as opposed to one. Not that Alysane minded, as she moaned and lapped his cum up like a starving animal. She collected some of the dripping seed from her breasts and stuck them into her mouth, sucking on the digits. Her eyes glazed over with pleasure when sucking those finger tips dry.</p><p>“Turn around.”</p><p>Alysane had been surprised, but obeyed the King’s command. She was down on her hands and knees once again.  Robert grabbed her pants and pulled them down slowly.</p><p>Robert wasn’t surprised she didn’t wear any undergarments. The fact her pussy dripped very well showed they would have been moving. Robert traced one finger down her pink wet lip and another finger down her asshole. It was tight, the ultimate forbidden fruit.</p><p>“If you have enough left over after you fuck my pussy raw, I’ll let you have it,” Alysane said to him, challenging his virility and stamina.</p><p>And this was a challenge that she would most certainly lose, Robert thought as he cupped her breasts and closed in behind her. He leaned in about as close as possible. One of her strands of hair needed to brushed away so he could talk to her properly.</p><p>“You may come to regret that offer, my dear,” Robert whispered into her ear.</p><p>First, Robert lined up his throbbing cock alongside Alysane’s pussy. He slowly worked her muscles, running down her body. His throbbing cock almost had been sucked inside of her moist womanhood. Robert moved closer to her about ready to get in.</p><p>The first inch inside of her made Alysane feel intense. It really put in perspective how big it was inside of her. His cock shoved deep inside of her.</p><p>“Damn, you’re tighter than I thought you’d be!” Robert groaned.</p><p>Alysane smiled, she got that a lot. It was an added benefit of her training and work-out sessions. His cock was a pretty tight fit and stuffed Alysane completely full.</p><p>Robert didn’t want to come undone at the first volley, even though it was very tempting. Her warm velvety walls caressed his throbbing hard manhood, pushing deeper inside of her. Robert gripped the side of Alysane’s backside and worked into her while she closed her eyes.</p><p>“Harder, don’t slow down for anything,” the kinky warrior maiden cried out.</p><p>The force of Robert’s cock buried inside of her warm, willing pussy made Alysane very nearly lose it. His hands now were off of her hips and all over her body. He started to rock inside of her. Those swollen balls, filled with yet another load, caressed inside of her.</p><p>Robert knew his stamina was practically divine at this point. The She-Bear tested him even more than her elder sister had. Alysane Mormont could certainly be put in a class of her own.</p><p>The first orgasm Alysane felt cascaded through her body. Robert found her G-Spot and assaulted it with a force. Alysane’s warmth caressed Robert when he pushed inside of her, rocking inside of her. Every time he bottomed out, Alysane had been reminded how much cum would be in those balls, and there might be more to come.</p><p>The women in her family proudly boasted of how their children were fathered by bears. But after this encounter, the Stag would certainly put the Bears to shame. She would most definitely inform her other sisters and mother of the King’s gifts since Dacey was practically hogging him to herself. Right after Alysane had her own fill of course.</p><p>Robert could not believe the force which Alysane gripped him. Her silky walls rubbed him and he could feel her stretch.</p><p>“YES! So good, fuck me all day long,” Alysane said, looking back at him.</p><p>Her bedroom eyes combined with biting down on her lip made his cock twitch.</p><p>“You’re driving me nuts,” Robert said. “If you can’t walk later, it’s your own fault!”</p><p>“I’d accept full responsibility,” Alysane commented.</p><p>Her warm insides stretched and worked Robert’s hardening love muscle inside of her. He pushed in and plunged out of her. His balls throbbed with desire the deeper he pushed inside of Alysane.</p><p>Robert knew many wouldn’t survive an encounter with the She-Bears. The Mormont women seemed to possess an unnatural level of endurance and stamina of their own and Alysane would have most definitely worn out a normal man by now, but Robert thanked the Gods for the gifts that they had bestowed upon him. He pushed into her when stretching her pussy on his hard cock. He reached in and caressed her body.</p><p>Robert’s fingers stuck to her body with a fluid motion. Tingles kept firing down Alysane’s spine just as his manhood penetrated her.</p><p><em>‘Definitely going to stay in the capital a while longer,’</em> she thought.</p><p>Alysane’s thoughts became less coherent when an orgasm won the day. She started to shout out praises to the Old Gods along with the lewdest of curses, not realizing she did so because of being in the moment.</p><p>Robert had to admit that the words coming out of Alysane’s mouth, sounded pretty hot and increased his own excitement. He drove himself further into her. Every time he went into her, Alysane squeezed his manhood. He pulled almost out of her and slammed into her again.</p><p>Every single time, Robert’s balls twitched.  Alysane flexed her inner muscles on his throbbing hard manhood. He ran his fingers up her, squeezing her, while also nibbling on the side of her neck. The light bites on the side of her neck caused Alysane to pant in pleasure.  He plunged deeper into Alysane. Her smouldering wet sheath clamped down on him.</p><p>The end would come, when Robert kept working over Alysane. Her moist center squeezed him hard and intended to milk all of the seed from his balls. Why would Robert be rude enough to deny the beautiful maiden what she wanted?</p><p>His balls contracted and released their seed inside of her. Alysane closed her eyes. The warm rush of seed spilling inside her made the She-Bear’s breathing heighten. Robert didn’t finish after a couple of thrusts, no, there were at least a couple of dozen.</p><p>Robert rode out both his orgasm and Alysane. The pleasure of releasing his seed inside of Alysane’s warm pussy made Robert release.</p><p>He would be remiss though if he neglected one more part of her body. Robert slid out of Alysane and slipped a finger deep inside of her tight rectum.</p><p>Alysane barely came down from her orgasm. Robert flickered her ass and stuck his finger to her clit, stimulating the nerve endings better than she should have hoped as her body shook.</p><p>“You didn’t think I would forget about your ass, did you?” Robert said playfully.</p><p>“No,” Alysane managed to moan out.</p><p>She wouldn’t beg, although her ass did sway while in his grip for the encouragement needed. Robert swatted her rear and leaned in. His tongue slid inside of her tender rose bud and lubricated it nice. It would feel so nice to be buried inside of Alysane’s toned ass.</p><p>Alysane smiled when shifting backwards towards Robert. She ensured her ass had been lined up, so Robert’s thick cock was in position for her. Alysane ran her asshole against Robert’s thick, throbbing cock.</p><p>“Get ready,” Robert said.</p><p>“I am,”</p><p>Alysane replied and her cheeks spread, when Robert grabbed a hold of her breast with one hand and her ass with the other hand. She lined him up for her tight asshole. The female warrior worked her asshole against Robert’s throbbing hard cock.</p><p>His cock stretched her tightest hole better than anything else. Robert groped her, trying to grab every inch of her toned body. The sweat drilling down Alysane increased when her ass slid down Robert’s cock and pushed him deep inside of her ass.</p><p>Robert closed his eyes. Damn, her ass felt so good. It was a heat which was ten times more intense than her pussy, and it was ten times tighter. Therefore, it felt ten times better than normal. Alysane rose up and pushed her asshole down onto his throbbing hard cock.</p><p>Alysane worked Robert inside of her hole, going up and down on him. She wanted to make sure those throbbing hot balls spilled their fluids inside of her. Alysane took a hold of her nipple and pinched it, before running her finger down.</p><p>“FUCK MY ASS,” Alysane screamed out in pleasure.</p><p>Every time Alysane sat down, she wanted to think of Robert. She planted her hands on the ground and allowed Robert full access to her ass. He spanked it while fucking it.</p><p>Alysane loved the feeling of a huge cock rammed in her ass, splitting it open. She flexed her ass cheeks to encourage him to go into her.</p><p>Robert rose up, barely able to hold himself up and down as his massive member pushed into the hot ass of the She-Bear. Robert grabbed onto her flesh rear entry to give him momentum. He slid almost all the way from Alysane’s back entrance only to feel Robert pumping inside of her one more time.</p><p>Alysane’s nipples hardened even more. Robert found them soon enough. She could not give enough of Robert’s fingers sticking and releasing them while the King slammed into her ass.</p><p>“I could fuck this ass all day,” Robert said.</p><p>“It belongs to you now, my King,” Alysane responded. “Do as you please.</p><p>Robert wanted to hold on. He stimulated Alysane’s pussy when also pounding her ass. It was so tight, sliding inside of her molten hot hole. It almost was like it tightened around him every time.</p><p>It felt good, it felt beyond good to feel Alysane work her way up and down Robert, pumping his throbbing hard cock deeper inside of her ass. Robert knew sooner or later; something would have to give.</p><p>Alysane could feel the edge coming, but those balls, despite being drained by her pussy earlier, carried a huge load. She wanted to feel it in her ass.</p><p>“Do it, shove your big cock in my ass and spill your seed in it,” Alysane said. “You have enough for a big huge load, so do it?”</p><p>Robert wanted to release the huge load inside of Alysane. He slipped in and out of her ass, riding all the way to the end. Robert’s fingers pushed against her nipples and squeezed them.</p><p>“You just know how to rile a man up,” Robert said teasingly.</p><p>Alysane smiled as their bodies combined with sweat and the musk of sex showed this would be a pretty good work out indeed. Robert’s cock throbbed and Alysane could feel the veiny goodness about ready to explode inside of her tight, hole.</p><p>Robert knew it would be the end soon. He rose up, slamming inside of her, and then almost pulled out, before pushing back in. His balls twitched, and would soon release their warm juices inside her. Alysane clamped down on him and he knew the end would be here. His fingers dug into her cunt and she came, very hard. His sticky fingers coated with Alysane’s trickling juices.</p><p>Robert pumped her ass a few more times, before spilling his seed inside her. Alysane’s ass stretched around him, to milk in his seed.  He just kept riding her round, firm rear, digging his fingers into the plump flesh.</p><p>Alysane slipped away from Robert, and he splattered more cum on her round ass. The thick fluids just dripped from it, with Alysane catching the falling cum on her finger. It wrapped around her finger like a treat. She slipped a finger inside her mouth and sucked it while maintaining eye contact with the King.</p><p>“Thank you for helping me to work up a sweat, Lady Alysane,” Robert said as he wiped the sweat from his face. “Perhaps, you can join me and your sister for a sparring session in the future.”</p><p>“I would be most honored, your grace,” Alysane answered as she roughly squeezed Robert’s package before he pulled away from her.</p><p>“Now if you would excuse me, I need to rest for tonight. I’ll be standing vigil for the Lord Hand at the Great Sept,” Robert informed her as he put on his clothes and then left the chamber, leaving an exhausted and naked Alysane panting on the floor.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>                                                                                             </p><p>He had never cared much for the Faith and certainly not the boring and mind-numbing sermons of the Septons from the few times that he attended a prayer service in the Great Sept. But as he walked back to his chamber, he couldn’t help but think about the words that he had heard years ago during his coronation.</p><p>The Gods never give us burdens without granting the strength to carry them as well, or something close to it, Robert recalled. But what did those doddering fools know.</p><p>These powers and gifts were indeed a great blessing but the insatiable appetites and the heightened senses that supercharged his emotions and feelings at times felt like a great weight.</p><p>A fact proven true as his restlessness returned despite his intense fuck session with Alysane which had ended a short while ago.</p><p>Robert stepped into his dimly lit bed chamber. Several candles, giving off a pleasant scent, had been lit up. His eyes fell upon Margaery on the bed, who had wrapped herself in a very nice, red velvet sheet. Her eyes, scanning Robert’s form, with a soft smile emitting over her face.</p><p>Perhaps, the Septon might have been right about Gods providing the means to endure their burdens.</p><p>“You are full of surprises, aren’t you?” Margaery said. “Sending your wife to negotiate a deal with us, was a move that not even my grandmother saw coming.</p><p>The shifting of the sheet gave Robert just enough indication that Margaery had not been wearing a damn thing underneath it. And Robert figured it would only be a matter of time before he saw the Golden Rose’s body in all of its glory.</p><p>“The Lioness truly gutted us with her claws,” Margaery said. “Our thorns managed to gain a decent deal for ourselves. In a way, neither the lions or roses won.”</p><p>Margaery crawled a little bit closer, maintaining the sheet wrapped around her body. The sultry beauty licked her lips, a confident look on her eyes with what she wanted.</p><p>“But I suppose the only true victor is the Stag,” Margaery purred. “So, why don’t you come and enjoy your spoils.”</p><p>The bedsheet dropped, with Margaery’s luscious body fully exposed. A warm and pleasant smile appeared on Margaery’s face; those lips pressed together quite enticingly to tell Robert what to do. Between her large supple breasts, flat stomach, wide lips, and long legs, along with a pussy with a nice clean-shaven strip, the Maid of Highgarden looked like a wet dream come to life.</p><p>Margaery pulled Robert’s breeches open after breathing on his crotch. Robert’s cock, large and erect, came completely out for Margaery to taste. She ran her tongue around him, stimulating every single inch of Robert. She pressed her warm lips down the entire length, and maintained eye contact with Robert when sliding all the way down onto her.</p><p>Much to her glee, Robert grabbed Margaery by the back of the hair and pumped repeatedly into her mouth as he rocked back and forth. In no time flat, Margaery had been face-fucked by Robert. Her tight throat squeezed Robert, sending a blast of pleasure all the way through him. Threading his fingers through her hair, Robert rocked away, with several long, tight thrusts, battering Margaery’s mouth as much as possible.</p><p>“Mmmph!” Margaery moaned. “Mmmm!”</p><p>Margaery tasted a few tiny trickles. She wanted it all, wanting the entire package. Margaery squeezed down on Robert’s balls, pressing her fingernails into him. She pumped Robert, trying to milk every single last drop from his bloated balls. Robert, hanging on for the thrill ride that as Margaery’s mouth, pumped into her even faster than ever before.</p><p>“I’m almost there.”</p><p>The look in Margaery’s eyes, screamed for Robert to face-fuck her. Robert did just that, riding out Margaery’s throat even harder from behind.</p><p>Robert busted his nuts and send a long blast of seed straight down Margaery’s gullet. It had been a while since she swallowed a man’s seed, and Margaery savored every last taste of this delicacy. The finest cuisine, did not match what Robert just spilled down her throat.</p><p>Margaery’s deep breathing increased, when Robert crawled back all the way from her. Margaery smiled and licked her lips.</p><p>“You taste divine as always, my King,” Margaery said. “Now it would only be fair if you got to taste me.”</p><p>Her lusty Stag kissed Margaery’s flat stomach, and moved down to plant some more kisses on her hips, and then licked her warm thighs.</p><p>“You are pleased by me?” Robert asked her despite knowing the answer.</p><p>“Yes,” Margaery said. “But you need to return the favor.”</p><p>And Robert did just that as he demonstrated his prowess in regards to oral sex. Robert speared his tongue deep into Margaery, tasting every single inch of her pussy, the juices coming out of her making Margaery stunned.</p><p>“You are no mortal man...You are a God!” Margaery yelled.</p><p>Margaery’s sweet honey taste had been lapped up by Robert the further he rocked deep inside of her body.</p><p>“Oooh, yes, more, I want you more!” Margaery yelled.</p><p>Robert chained orgasms together. Margaery, to her credit, hung on for the ride, channeling all her past lessons and experiences. Robert, rubbing his fingers around Margaery’s thighs, made Margaery scream.</p><p>She held onto the back of Robert’s head, rocking her hips in time with Robert as he pushed tongue down into her. He came closer, lapping her up all the way to the end.</p><p>The end came when Robert’s member came up. He was nice and hard, something which Margaery was in dire need of.</p><p>“Mmm, that looks painful, doesn’t it?” Margaery asked as she played with Robert’s manhood. “Why don’t you let me take care of that?”</p><p>Margaery climbed onto Robert, the sexy vixen’s warm body pushing up against him. Robert took her breasts in hand and squeezed them which only caused Margaery to sink down them.</p><p>“Just lay back, and let me please you, please,” Margaery said.</p><p>Robert laid back with a smile, as he knew from first-hand experience that the young rose knew what she was doing. And Margaery did know what she was doing, every last savoury bit of her knew precisely what she was doing. Margaery slid her walls down onto Robert’s cock and released him. She used her inner muscles to massage every inch of Robert’s manhood.</p><p>“Am I better than my mother and other relations?” Margaery asked, curious if her aunt and cousins were more skilled than her in the bedchamber.</p><p>Despite possessing natural charisma and a high level of confidence in her sexuality from a young age, ever since arriving in the capital or to be more precise the King’s bed, Margaery had suffering from bouts of insecurity. Especially, after learning about the new arrangement between the royal couple. Thus, Margaery was determined to blow the King’s mind.</p><p>“You are in a class of your own, my dear,” Robert said.</p><p>“I know, and I will prove my worth to you on every night that we share,” Margaery said. “Oh, I feel so good rocking yourself up and down on your cock. We will have such great fun...and our future nights will be full of orgies.”</p><p>Robert just smiled, to be fair, orgy seemed to be a fairly typical night for the Stag King. Along with a typical morning and afternoon as well, but that was beside the point. Robert stretched her out as the bed creaked and groaned from the stress of their actions.</p><p>“Ooh, I don’t know how you’re doing this, but keep doing this!” Margaery cried. “It makes me feel so good…. Perhaps, I can ask my mother to join us some time.”</p><p>Margaery bent down, her breasts hanging in Robert’s face while working her hips around him. The passionate look in her eyes increased. Her kissable lips moved inches away from Robert’s and he took it.</p><p>“I can’t wait to take her while you watch, and then take you while she watches,” Robert growled.</p><p>“I know I shouldn’t...I know it’s not proper...I know it’s naughty and sinful but the thought inflames my passions,” Margaery said.</p><p>She let out a cry of passion, using her breasts to smother Robert’s face. Robert, not missing a beat, leaned in to suck on her nipples, causing Margaery’s lust to only increase.</p><p>“The women in your family possess a wicked streak for debauchery,” Robert said. “Perhaps, we can arrange a night where the women of House Tyrell will have my sole attention. Would you like that, my dear?”</p><p>“YES!” Margaery yelled.</p><p>The backed-up tension in Margaery’s body exploded, and she rode Robert even harder. She bounced higher, the two fucking each other like a pair of rabbits. Robert knew precisely what she wanted.</p><p>Robert closed his eyes. Women liked to think that they were better at men in terms of controlling their envy and ego but that was not true in his experience. Comparing a young maid to older and more experienced woman often stoked the fires of competition whereas praising the vitality of youth to an older partner yielded a similar result. Both methods were effective tricks to entice a woman into bed for as long as Robert could remember. And, damn, Robert did enjoy indulging in it from time to time.</p><p>“It’s your turn,” Margaery said. “It’s been a while...for me...let it all out inside of me.”</p><p>One more orgasm of Margaery resulted in her vigorously milking his cock. She hugged with just as much passion as Sansa did, trying to drain Robert’s balls inside of her. Robert, rocking her repeatedly, drove faster inside of her body as the two matched each other stroke for stroke.</p><p>“Yes, let it all out,” Margaery said. “With me...now.”</p><p>Margaery smothered Robert’s lips with hers, kissing him with a passionate flurry. Their bodies became one until they joined together in one orgasm.</p><p>The two went over the edge with pleasure. Margaery’s hole, sopping wet, took in Robert’s seed straight into her womb.</p><p>She rolled over onto the bed and Robert climbed next to Margaery, rubbing his fingers down her body and kissing her down the back of the neck and the shoulder blade while stroking Margaery’s thighs. Margaery rubbed her ass against his crotch, to stir up Robert.</p><p>“I needed that,” Margaery said.</p><p>“Next time you see me banging your kinsmen, don’t be a stranger,” Robert said.</p><p>“I won’t,” Margaery said with a smoky smile.</p><p>The re-hardened member poking against Margaery’s back caused a bright smile to spread against her face. The King’s superhuman stamina made her drool in every sense of the word.</p><p>“We have a little more time before I need to depart to the Great Sept. You ready for one final round,” Robert inquired as he nuzzled Margaery’s face.</p><p>The Maid of Highgarden did not say a word but simply took hold of his member and guided him towards her back entrance in reply.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>                                                                              </p><p>The scent of incense filled the main sanctum of the Great Sept with the light of the candles and torches that lined its walls cast away the darkness. It was so eerily quiet that one could hear a pin drop if it fell upon the marble floors.</p><p>All the Septas, Septons and novices that had resided within the Great Sept had retired to their dormitories for the night. The royal guards were stationed outside the entrances, with Robert being the only person present within the sanctum. Well, at least the only living person to be precise as he looked up the lifeless corpse of Lord Jon Arryn.</p><p>Jon Arryn had not been his Hand for the last sixteen years but had served as a father figure for most of his life. And after learning of Ned’s betrayal, he had probably been the only person who was truly loyal to Robert.</p><p>Looking at the remains of his foster father, Robert could not help but recall memories that the two of them had shared. Their first meeting, Jon introducing him to Ned as young boys, his lessons and even the chidings when Robert fell short on his expectations.</p><p>He remembered that the day in the Eyrie when they had received words of Lord Rickard and his heir’s execution along with Lyanna’s abduction and Aerys’s demand for his life. The stern and determined look upon the Jon’s kind face as he tore up the royal decree and raised the Vale in rebellion to protect him and Ned.</p><p>The King of Westeros had very few clear memories of his father, Lord Steffon Baratheon but it would not be wrong to say that Lord Jon Arryn had been his father in the truest sense of the word. The Lord of the Vale had loved him even with all of Robert’s faults and to his shame, Robert had failed him on quite a few occasions both directly and indirectly.</p><p>With such thoughts running through his mind, he could not help but feel that the stone eyes of the effigies of the Seven were staring at him, judging him for his failings. And the Storm lord could not help but recall the early days of the rebellion when he was at Riverrun with Ned and Jon Arryn trying to bring House Tully and the Riverlords to their side during which he had done the Falcon Lord a great disservice.</p><p>
  <strong>Flashback</strong>
</p><p>Lord Arryn was locked away in the lord’s solar with Hoster Tully yet again as he attempted to persuade the Lord Paramount of the Riverlands to join the rebel cause against the dragons.</p><p>His dearest friend and brother in all but name and blood, Ned spent his time getting to know his bannermen due to his sudden ascension to his position as the Lord of the North. Earning the trust and loyalty was crucial to the war effort and for the future if they succeeded in their endeavor.</p><p>On the other hand, unlike Ned, Robert already knew most of his bannermen and was confident of having their support since he had spent most of his life being prepared for his role as their future lord. And as for helping with diplomatic negotiations, staying out of such discussions was probably the best way for Robert to contribute. He was a man of action and war; words were not his strong suit. War and women had always been his passion and gift, the rebel Stormlord thought to himself as he strode through the corridors of Riverrun.</p><p>Suddenly, Robert stopped, when he heard a moaning sound coming from down the hallway. His curiosity had been piqued and it only grew as the intensity of the moaning sounds increased as he made his way forward.</p><p><em>‘Okay, someone’s involved in something very private, and I have a very good idea of what that could be….’ </em>Robert mused to himself.</p><p>His suspicions were confirmed as he peered through a slightly a jarred door and saw a young girl sitting on the edge of a bed, her legs spread, and her hair matted against her face. One good look at her made Robert realize that he had just walked in on Lysa Tully of all people, indulging herself in a moment of self-pleasure.</p><p>The auburn-haired maiden dressed in a blue dress which fit her lithesome curves quite nicely, and it had been hiked up to expose her thighs. And had Robert not been distracted by other things, her legs might have taken precedence.</p><p>“What the in the name of the Seven?”</p><p>And now she had noticed Robert’s presence as she slowly looked up. Recognition flashed in her eyes as he opened the door and entered the bedchamber, the light from the candles leaving no doubt to his identity.</p><p>“Lord Baratheon, it isn’t what it looks like,” Lysa said in a panic as he she tried to compose herself.</p><p>“Oh, and what does it look like?” Robert asked.</p><p>“It looked like I was…oh for the love of…. you’re not going to make me say it out loud, are you?” Lysa asked in a frustrated tone.</p><p>“Looks to me you were having a private moment, “Robert said. “No need to fret, my lady, I understand that we are all overcome by physical urges at certain times.”</p><p>Lysa put one hand on her hip and she slid her dress down. It still betrayed her and rolled up. Robert tried to focus on her eyes, which had an expression of anger and worry.</p><p>“Yes, well, you would know, wouldn’t you? Stories and rumours of your exploits are well known across the realm,” Lysa said tauntingly.</p><p>“They don’t know the half of it,” Robert replied with a chuckle, increasing the frustration of Hoster Tully’s youngest daughter.</p><p>“Lord Robert, do you make a habit of spying on young maidens?” Lysa said in an accusing tone. “I wonder how my father will react if he learns about this …...”</p><p>Even a common peasant could predict how such a revelation would play out. The Lord of Riverrun was already trying to gouge a heavy price from the rebel lords for his support. Even an untrue rumour involving his daughter and Robert could kill any prospective alliance between Riverrun and the rebel cause before it even formed.</p><p>“Now, Lady Lysa, let’s not overreact, I was not spying on you,” Robert said as he explained how he arrived outside her chamber doors.</p><p>“I’m inclined to believe you,” Lysa answered as she gestured for him to take a seat beside her. “But you might need to properly convince before I stay silent on the matter.”</p><p>Lysa leaned closer towards him, hand wrapped around his bulge. She leaned and kissed him on the lips. They pulled away from each other after a brief, but passionate kiss.</p><p>“I haven’t finished getting off,” Lysa stated. “And since you walked in on me, the only honorable and fair thing to do would be to help me get off, wouldn’t you say?”</p><p>Lysa leaned closer towards him and straddled his lap after swiftly peeling off his breeches, to reveal his throbbing cock which stuck up into the air.</p><p>“Oh my…, it’s so big. I think that I have to taste this first,” Lysa said.</p><p>Lysa took her hand down the base of Robert’s cock and slid down with her mouth. Robert could not believe how quickly a boring night turned into a passionate and scandalous fuck with the younger Tully daughter as she wrapped her lips around his cock and sucked him.</p><p>But who was he to question a gift from the Gods? All Robert could do was sit back and enjoy the ride, and the ride involved Lysa’s mouth wrapped around his cock.</p><p>It was one of the best blowjobs he ever had, and he could see the sexual frustration bouncing in Lysa’s eyes. She took him deep into her mouth and sucked on him. She pulled out to lick fully around Robert before shoving the length back into her mouth.</p><p>“Damn, you’re good,” Robert said.</p><p>“Everyone thinks Cat is so gifted and perfect,” Lysa said. She followed up her words by firmly squeezing Robert’s balls. “But my elder sister can’t match me in certain areas. And tonight, you are about to bear witness to my prowess.”</p><p>Lysa pushed her lips around Robert’s hard cock and sucked him hard. Robert held the back of her head and guided his mammoth member into her mouth.</p><p>She released him when he was to the edge. Lysa squeezed the base of his cock and kissed him on the tip.</p><p>“I wouldn’t want you to waste your cum already.”</p><p>She pumped his cock and continued to talk straight into his head. Every now and then, Lysa’s tongue petted Robert’s cock slit.</p><p>“Lady Lysa, you are certainly the naughty sister, aren’t you?” Robert said teasingly as he compared Lysa to the prim and proper Catelyn Tully.</p><p>“Cat’s not the maiden reborn herself, you know,” Lysa said as she continued to pump and lick Robert. “I’m not one to gossip but let’s just say that the late Lord Brandon Stark tasted trout before his death.”</p><p>Robert didn’t have much time to ponder on this latest revelation involving the prized daughter of Hoster Tully and groaned again due to Lysa pumping up and down on him.</p><p>“I want that big cock in that pussy,” Lysa said.</p><p>“Well, it certainly won’t be the first cock in there. Now, I don’t mean to offend but just how many partners have you had?” Robert asked, sheerly out of curiosity.</p><p>“Only one other and he’s not here anymore,” Lysa answered and Robert could tell from the look in her eyes and pained tone of voice that Lysa Tully was maiden with a broken heart.</p><p>For those who suffered from such afflictions, often drink and fuck were the best salves.</p><p>“Though, I will admit that his member could not compare with the massive spear that you are wielding,” Lysa added with a not so subtle wink, casting away her sorrow. “I can’t wait to have your nice, big cock shoved into my tight pussy. It’s not been fucked for a long time, but now it’s your time to end the drought.”</p><p>Lysa pulled herself up, and hiked her dress up further. She pulled her panties completely off and gave Robert a nice glimpse of her wet pussy. She climbed on top of Robert’s cock and lowered her pussy down onto him. The first few inches of his cock pushed inside of her dripping slit.</p><p>“Yes, that’s going to do nicely!” Lysa moaned loudly.</p><p>The sensation of her smooth and soft thighs hooked around his hips made Robert roll his head back. He watched as Lysa drove her tight pussy down onto him. His cock throbbed while entering a prime sheath of flesh.  All he could do was grab her body, and run his hands over her bare ass.</p><p>Lysa shoved her pussy down onto his cock. She bounced higher and higher. The Tully maiden could feel her body shaking underneath Robert’s throbbing hard member. Every time he touched the insides of her, more pleasure hit her body. It was just a fever pitch.</p><p>“I love riding your big cock,” Lysa squealed in delight. “And you’re amazing…. fuck me… Pe.…. Robert!”</p><p>Her slip of the tongue was not missed and despite his curiosity regarding Lysa’a first lover, Robert decided to ignore it and focus on the present. He had a wet and willing pussy ready to drive itself down onto his cock. She stretched over the top of him and drove down onto Robert’s massive member. Her wet vice drilled down onto him.</p><p>“You will forget all others and mine will be the only name that you will remember,” Robert proclaimed. “Do you want my cock?”</p><p>“Yes, oh, God, yes!” Lysa yelled.</p><p>Her screams had been punctuated by an amazing orgasm. Robert slowly pulled her dress down to reveal her not large but handful breasts with erect nipples. Robert squeezed the mounds and suckled on Lysa.</p><p>Lysa was going to lose her mind. Just to think, the only pleasure tonight she thought she might get was going to be from her own fingers. Now, she received a big cock pressed in between her thighs. She clenched Robert and released him with a few steady drops.</p><p>“Suck them, make me cum!” Lysa breathed.</p><p>She soaked Robert’s cock as his manhood pushed further inside of her gripping pussy. Lysa rode herself over to another orgasm before deciding to switch the play a little bit. She wasn’t done riding his cock, not until she had a load of cum inside of her body, and hopefully a few more orgasms.</p><p>An emptiness surrounded Robert’s cock. He watched with Lysa walking over to the edge of a counter and she pushed her hands against the counter. Robert saw Lysa’s tantalizing ass swaying before him.</p><p>“Come over here, and fucked my cunt!” Lysa called to him.</p><p>Did Robert need any more of an invitation than that? No, he didn’t. He moved closer towards Lysa and edged himself closer towards her. Her wet pussy was inches away from taking Robert inside of it. Robert moved closer and then, with one more fluid push, shoved himself inside of her.</p><p>Lysa held onto the edge of the counter and received the good hard pounding she thought she deserved for a very long time. Her wet walls closed around Robert and pumped him. It was so good, so much better than her fingers. Robert got all of those pleasure spots which drove her completely nuts.</p><p>“I’m glad you caught me!” Lysa yelled. “Otherwise, we wouldn’t have been able to do this!”</p><p>Lysa’s eyes closed shot and she just enjoyed the rush. Robert’s fingers danced all over her body. He really brought pleasure cascading through her body.</p><p>Heat surrounded Robert’s engorged cock and he picked up a steadier pace and plowed Lysa something fierce from behind. He held onto the woman and kept drilling inside of her. His balls slapped against Lysa’s warm pussy. She took him inside of her and then released him.</p><p>“Believe me, I’m glad to have come upon you as well,” Robert said. “You’re incredible!”</p><p>“Oh, yes,” Lysa breathed. “You are going to lose it…. you’re going to shoot your cum inside of me!”</p><p>Lysa closed her eyes. She could feel the pleasure cascading on through her body. Her inner thigh muscles pinched Robert and drew his cock inside of her.</p><p>“Yes, lose it!” Lysa yelled. “Lose yourself in me. Don’t worry, I have a hidden stash of moon tea.”</p><p>Her warm body and tight pussy proved to be the lynchpin for Robert. He held on for as long as he could, but every single man had his weakness, and Lysa proved to have found his. She milked him with one more orgasm, and that proved to be all she wrote for Robert.</p><p>The first blast of Robert’s cum made Lysa clench down onto him even harder. Robert held onto her and buried his seed into her pussy. There was so much seed, the new seed was pushing the other out. She enjoyed the sticky mess Robert was making inside of her.</p><p>Her legs almost collapsed out from underneath each other. Robert grabbed her waist and pulled her back up. He pulled out of Lysa after finishing it.</p><p>The two of them turned around, and Lysa grabbed Robert for a sexually aggressive kiss. Her fingers dug into the side of Robert’s face when kissing him very hard and the two pulled away from each other.</p><p>“You better get dressed and leave quietly, or my father will hear of this from the spying servants,” Lysa said.</p><p>“Although, I know a spot where we could meet in the future,” Lysa added mischievously. “Don’t think I’m done with you. We’re just taking a little break.”</p><p>She was giving him a visual-eye fuck after he finished actually fucking her. Robert figured they weren’t done. Most women ended up craving more of him after the first time and Lysa Tully was no exception</p><p>“Aye, I figured as much,” Robert said while surmising that perhaps Lysa would be a perfect way to pass the tedious time during his stay at Riverrun.</p><p>Robert got dressed and discreetly headed towards his guest chamber.</p><p>The duo had enjoyed a few more encounters before Robert learned of the bargain that Jon Arryn had struck with the Lord of Riverrun to gain the Riverlords support for their cause. The main condition being marriages between Ned and Catelyn Tully &amp; Jon Arryn and Lysa Tully.</p><p>Naturally, Robert tried to break it off with Lysa gently, explaining that Jon was like a father to him and since she was to be his wife, Robert could not betray or shame him.</p><p>Anger and hurt were the expected reactions that Lord of Storms End had come to anticipate from his lovers upon hearing such news. But Lysa’s reaction had even surprised him and in that moment, he had learned that the wild and temperamental nature which made Lysa Tully a great fuck, also made her very unpredictable and disturbed.</p><p>
  <strong>Flashback Ends</strong>
</p><p>Fortunately, by some stroke of luck, Lysa had not only kept their indiscretion a secret and as far as Robert knew, no one had ever learned about his brief affair with Jon’s wife. However, over the years as he watched the strained and pained marriage of his foster father, the King of Westeros could not help but blame himself partly for their misery.</p><p>“Forgive me, Jon. I know that I am not the King that you wished me to be or possibly even the man but I tried my best to be,” Robert said to the corpse laying before him. “But now I know that there is a greater purpose behind my supposed failings, I will try to make you proud in my own way.”</p><p>The rest of the night was spent in silence at the Great Sept as Robert contemplated his next moves and the upcoming journey to the Eyrie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Claiming the Mountains and the True Conquest of the Three Sisters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back. My work load has started to lighten with things returning to normal and thus I have some spare time to write.</p>
<p>Since I had already completed the majority of the draft chapters for this fic, I've decided to finish this work before continuing my other projects.</p>
<p>Anyways, hope all are staying safe. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                   </p>
<p>The cold mountain winds flowed through the closed drapes of the windows, causing the candles within the dimly lit chamber to flicker. The flames of the wicks were waging battle against the cold winds while upon the large poster bed located in the chamber, a different kind of duel was raging on.</p>
<p>Sansa Stark drove her wet pussy down onto Robert’s member as his rough hands groped and caressed her naked form. Her breasts bounced while the lusty Stag King touched and squeezed them. Sansa let out a gasp of lust and moaned very vigorously into his ear as she rode him. Growing up Sansa had never been fond of riding, an activity that her younger sister Arya had both enjoyed and excelled at greatly. Yet, now she had started to develop a taste for the activity. But then again riding a horse was not nearly as pleasurable as riding a King.</p>
<p>“Your grace, how would you rank my skills as a rider now?” Sansa purred seductively.</p>
<p>Back in King’s Landing, she had managed to convince her father to allow her to accompany him and the King on their trip to the Eyrie under the ruse of meeting her Aunt Lysa and cousin, Robin Arryn. An idea that had come from the King himself as he desired her company on the road and more importantly, in his bed. During the ascent to the Eyrie, both the King and her father had made poor japes about her riding abilities due to her discomfort upon her mule. Thus now she was determined to redeem herself in the King’s eyes.</p>
<p>“You’re well on your way to becoming an able rider. Though your skill pales in comparison to you late aunt and my beloved Lyanna,” Robert answered, knowing that the statement would cause the auburn-haired wolf maid to strive harder while pleasuring him.</p>
<p>And the reaction was almost instantaneous as Sansa sped up her movements.</p>
<p>Robert groped her ass and pushed Sansa all the way down onto his throbbing hard cock. Sansa’s inner walls milked around Robert with each pump driving her further and further down. Her wet pussy edged all the way down onto Robert and clutched him extremely hard. Sansa moaned around him, and milked his big cock as it pushed down into her hungry, tight slit. </p>
<p>“Looks like you’re about ready to cum,” the King informed her.</p>
<p>And he was right yet again, proving to Sansa that she had made no mistake in choosing to become his bedmate. No green boy could ever compete with her strong and virile King, whether it was on the battlefield or in the bedroom. The eldest daughter of Winterfell pressed her hungry pussy all the way down onto Robert’s cock and rammed it deep inside of her. </p>
<p>She came and collapsed into Robert’s arms. Robert touched her, and kissed her nipples. She let out a cry of pleasure the faster Robert pumped inside of her. Her warm insides oozed all over the place for Robert as she drained her juices down onto his cock.</p>
<p>“I knew it! You just can’t help yourself, cock hungry wolf bitch!” a voice exclaimed, in mock outrage.</p>
<p>It belonged to one, Myranda Royce as she stood at the door of the King’s guest chamber in the Eyrie. Sansa looked at Myranda, with a big unapologetic grin, on her face. She rose up and stroked Robert’s cock and eyed Myranda over.</p>
<p>“Jealous, Randa?” Sansa teased. “It’s your own fault for being late. Or perhaps you were scared to show up. After all, handling a massive weapon like the King’s requires a certain level of skill and stamina.” </p>
<p>“If I recall correctly, you did look a bit exhausted after your first time with him,” Sansa egged the daughter of the High Steward of the Vale.</p>
<p>Truth be told, Sansa was secretly grateful for her fast friendship with Lord Nestor’s daughter upon their arrival at the Gates of the Moon. Since most of the King’s harem had been left back at the capital, the task of satisfying the King’s needs had fallen upon her.</p>
<p>Normally, she would have been thankful for the opportunity to spend so much time with her lover, but Robert’s appetites and sex drive appeared to be growing rapidly as he fucked her thoroughly at every single opportunity which left her quite sore especially when coupled with the time spent riding upon horseback.</p>
<p>Thus, meeting Myranda, the <em>‘Merry Widow’</em>, had been a blessing in disguise. It had not taken long for Sansa to form a camaraderie with the Royce woman and even less time to bring her to the King’s bed.</p>
<p>Her time with Robert and the rest of his harem had granted Sansa a great deal of wisdom in matters of seduction. And so, she utilized her lessons to rile up her buxom friend.</p>
<p>Sansa’s ribbing produced the intended effect as Myranda’s ego was bruised by her words, spurring her to action. She looked at the cock, an entire glorious piece of man meat that was dripping in Sansa’s juices.</p>
<p>“Well, your grace, I ask your permission to answer Lady Sansa’s challenge,” Myranda breathed huskily. “Perhaps, you would like to see what someone with real talent could do?”</p>
<p>“Well, Lady Royce, we’ll see,” Robert said to her. “You’ve been impressive so far.”</p>
<p>“Mmm!”</p>
<p>Myranda moaned as slid her hot lips down Robert’s cock who entered the mouth of the very eager buxom maiden. Her experience and confidence coupled with her lively and fun personality made Myranda Royce an ideal recruit to his growing list of lovers.</p>
<p>“Not bad. But maybe I should give you a hand,” Sansa commented as she pushed Myranda’s mouth down onto the King’s member.</p>
<p>Myranda almost choked, but recovered quickly. She leaned in and touched Robert’s balls. She squeezed them and sucked on his big cock. The deeper Robert plunged into Myranda’s open mouth, the more her throat opened up completely. Robert pushed down into her and fucked her tight little mouth.</p>
<p>“Good, good, I think you deserve a reward anyway!”</p>
<p>Robert announced as he pumped his cock down into Myranda’s hot mouth while Sansa kissed him and he played with her ass in the process. Robert pressed down onto Myranda’s face and repeatedly fed her his cock until his balls tightened. He finally, finally reared back and spilled his hot cum into Myranda’s mouth.</p>
<p>Myranda swallowed the seed, basking in this very erotic encounter. She rocked back and forth, with Robert emptying load after load inside of her mouth. Her tight mouth sealed Robert’s cock and she inhaled him a little bit more. The deeper Robert rammed down inside of her, the more her mouth just hungered for him. She moaned, hotly, sucking his hard cock as the last bit of cum.</p>
<p>“Remember, I set him up for you.”</p>
<p>Myranda was annoyed by Sansa’s statement somewhat, but she had to admit, the Stark girl had a body made for sin. And Myranda could not wait to explore every inch of it. The two beauties kissed each other, while Robert pressed his fingers inside of their pussy. The naked Myranda breathed heavily as Sansa and Robert were all over her body.</p>
<p>“After experiencing the King’s cock inside of you, no other man will ever compare,” Sansa said. “You won’t even be able to get off anymore without him. But it’s a sacrifice I think you’ll be willing to make.”</p>
<p>Robert spread Myranda’s legs, and ate her out. Sansa laid her back and with a smile, seated upon Myranda’s face. Oh, this is how it should have been from the beginning. Sansa on top, with Myranda worshiping her. And she had a bit of a submissive streak, which was information that Sansa would file away for later.</p>
<p>“That’s it! Lick my pussy! Suck it! That’s right, work that tongue you bitch!”</p>
<p>Myranda tried to submit Sansa from this position. However, she found herself enamored with her pussy juices. </p>
<p>Robert leaned down into Myranda’s hot pussy and buried his member down into her warm, snug canal. Myranda clamped down around Robert and pushed down into her. She had no resistance, due her very active lifestyle. However, Robert knew she had not had a cock inside of her until now. The way she moaned, and the way she just melted underneath him. Robert reached up and cupped her breasts, getting her going hot and heavy. </p>
<p>Myranda threw all caution to the wind. Her hips bucked up, faster and faster. The deeper Robert buried himself into her hot body, the more her insides just craved his big cock. Robert knew how to fill her in all of the right spots. Myranda’s thighs received a good going over.</p>
<p>Sansa got a point of view which made her hot. Not only did she sit on Myranda’s face, but she watched as Robert pushed down inside of her. His big cock ramming down into her. </p>
<p>Myranda’s scorching hot walls pressed on either side of Robert’s member. Robert leaned down and rocked her. He could feel the tension rising up from her. He eased down and pushed further into her body. He batted her, thrust after thrust until she exploded for him. </p>
<p>The first orgasm inside of her made Myranda hotter than ever. She wrapped her legs around Robert’s hips. Any reluctance, not that there was much anyway, faded, and now Myranda surrendered her body for the stud of a King before her, as Robert pushed down all of the way. </p>
<p>“Oh, wreck her, my King!” Sansa breathed. “Like the first time with me! When you bent me over and fucked my brains out!”</p>
<p>The eager redhead knew how to really get a rise out of Myranda in more ways than one. Sansa rose up to look down at her handiwork. She could easily drop down on Myranda’s face.</p>
<p>“Are you close?” Myranda panted.</p>
<p>“Very,” the King answered with a grunt.</p>
<p>“Then you need to pull out!” Myranda begged him. “Please, I can’t...you can’t do this!”</p>
<p>“He can because you want him to,” Sansa said. “Deep down, you want a real man to fill you up because you’re nothing but a slut.”</p>
<p>Myranda’s words protested, but her body did the opposite of having Robert pull out. She pushed him in and he buried deeper and deeper inside of her. Robert rocked down inside of her. </p>
<p>“Real men don’t pull out,” Sansa said. “They ride it on through. And smart women are always prepared. Guess you aren’t as bright as you thought you were, Randa.”</p>
<p>Actually, Myranda was, as she had already arranged to procure a supply of moon tea when they received word of the King’s visit to the Eyrie. Tales of the King’s appetites were well-known across the realm. House Royce was an ancient and respected family of the Vale but ever since that slimey weasel, Littlefinger had wormed his way into House Arryn’s good graces, their influence had begun to wane.</p>
<p>Her family worried greatly for the future of the Vale especially with Lady Lysa’s questionable mental state, her dependence on Baelish and the sickly state of Robin Arryn. Fearing that their friendship and ties with both the King and Lord Hand would not be sufficient to keep the Vale from falling into the whoremonger’s hands, Myranda was asked to get close to the King.</p>
<p>A task that had unexpectedly turned into a pleasure when she laid eyes upon the strong and muscular King. Robert Baratheon exuded an aura of power that filled her with feelings of desire and lust.</p>
<p>And now, she wanted his thick essence buried inside of her body. </p>
<p>Robert smiled, her arousal of getting impregnated by her King only fueled him on. Maybe someday, he would grant Myranda’s wish. But today was not that day.</p>
<p>The faster that Robert pumped into her; the more Myranda became tight. Robert pushed into her and busted a nut deep inside of Myranda’s body. She writhed back and forth, moaning hotly as load after load spurted inside of her body. </p>
<p>So much cum spilled into Myranda’s body, that it would be a miracle if she did not get knocked up.</p>
<p>“Mmm…,” Sansar breathed in Myranda’s ear.</p>
<p>Robert was aware that Sansa knew full well about his latest little magic trick that prevented unwanted pregnancies. It appeared that the Red Wolf just liked fucking with Myranda’s mind, just as Robert finished fucking her luscious body. </p>
<p>“Do not fret, dear Randa. I have my ways to ensure that my seed will not swell your belly,” Robert informed the exhausted Steward’s daughter. “Trust me.”</p>
<p>Soon enough, his libido flared up again and Sansa’s tempting asshole called for Robert. While Sansa toyed with Myranda’s well fucked body, Robert zeroed in to take Sansa over and over again. </p>
<p>And then maybe break Myranda in more, for both good measure and pleasure.</p>
<p>After a few more hours of intense fucking, Robert decided that his bedmates needed a respite. His divine stamina and powers were both a blessing and a curse at such times. As great and enthusiastic partners that the two lovely maidens made, his carnal hunger could not be sated by them alone. Fortunately, Robert already had a plan to rectify this issue and move his other plans along as well. It would require rekindling an old flame and lighting a few new ones as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The Crescent chamber of the Eyrie was filled with the nobles of the Vale, the following day. They had all gathered to pay their final respects to their late lord and give their condolences to his widow and son. It would have been a sombre gathering if not for the presence of the Sistermen. Their arrival had been a source of surprise and worry in equal parts; for the nobles of the Vale. An understandable reaction considering the troubled history between the Vale and the Isle of the Three Sisters.</p>
<p>“Lord Sunderland’s party’s presence is causing quite the stir,” Ned whispered to him as both of them gauged the mood within the chamber. “I’m still a bit shocked myself and you had already warned me about them.”</p>
<p>The arrival of the Sistermen was part of Robert’s plans to deal with his enemies but as far as Ned knew their presence was due to a request sent by the Lord of the Three Sisters to discuss knowledge of a possible plot against the crown. His foolish friend did not know of the King’s true agenda with the Sistermen party.</p>
<p>Once again, Robert was grateful for the Red Priestess and her agents who had managed to arrange this meeting to help bring his plans to fruition. The fact that she had gotten the unruly and suspicious Sistermen to agree to part of his plans was a testament to her worth in his court and life.</p>
<p>“Ned, I need you to keep the Vale lords occupied while I meet with the Sistermen. If this supposed plot is real, I need to be sure. You need to convince the Vale lords that the Sistermen are here to discuss possible trade alliances with the North in the wake of the new projects undertaken by the crown in the region,” Robert instructed to his Hand. “For now, news of this alleged plot needs to be kept secret until I have sufficient proof.”</p>
<p>The Lord of Winterfell nodded in acknowledgment as the proceedings carried on.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>                                               </p>
<p>Later that day, Robert headed towards the guest chamber where he was to meet with the Sistermen to discuss the terms of their arrangement. For all his northern simplicity, Ned Stark was able enough to facilitate a secret gathering for Robert with the help of the royal guards and servants while he himself tended to the Vale nobles.</p>
<p>What the Warden of the North did not realize is how much aid he received from his own daughter and Myranda Royce in regards to this task. Lady Royce helped with subtly steering the minds of her own father and his fellow lords in the direction that Robert intended while his lovely Sansa attended to her Aunt Lysa. Robert had provided both Myranda and Sansa with all the necessary information and tools that they would need to fulfill their tasks.</p>
<p>Though to be honest, out of the two, Sansa faced the greater challenge in Robert’s opinion.</p>
<p>The Lady of the Eyrie was a far cry from the passionate and lively young maiden that Robert had bedded years ago but she would play an important role in his plans. Her years as the wife of an elderly lord like Jon Arryn had done her no favors but she had managed to retain a desirable figure and looks despite the odds. Her mental state on the other hand was a different matter entirely and the King of Westeros knew that the slimy weasel, Littlefinger, was largely responsible for this state of affairs. And thus, any doubt that Robert had felt regarding that whoremonger’s future fate vanished instantly as he dwelled upon these matters.</p>
<p>Once again, Robert reminded himself that Sansa was not only his mistress but also a future princess of the realm. This task would serve in preparing her for her future role while allowing Robert to gauge the redhead’s political and social abilities.</p>
<p>Soon enough, Robert arrived at the door of the chamber and noted the presence of a few guards from the Sister Isles positioned discreetly along the hallway and corridor, which signaled that his guests were already inside awaiting him. He gestured for his own men to take up similar positions and ensure that his privacy would not be disturbed.</p>
<p>An instruction that he felt even more confident of, when he saw who was waiting for him upon entering the chamber.</p>
<p>“Ladies, I must say that I am both surprised and intrigued to find you all here,” Robert stated as he took in the sight of Melissa Sunderland, Elinor Longthorpe and Mysaria Torrent.</p>
<p>“Understandable, your grace. But our fathers thought that it would be best if we handled the negotiations with you,” Melissa answered. “Or to be more precise, we convinced them of it.”</p>
<p>“Yes…. You see our mutual friends advised us of the best way to approach you in these negotiations,” Mysaria added seductively.</p>
<p>Once again, Robert thanked the Red God for sending Melisandre to him. His priestess was truly his devoted servant who while working back in the capital had somehow managed to ensure that his needs were tended to back here in the Vale.</p>
<p>The discussions did not take long as Melisandre had already explained the details of their plans along with the promised rewards and how the Sistermen were to provide assistance to their mystery ally.</p>
<p>“Lady Melisandre and our mutual friend have already hammered out the details of our alliance along with the promised rewards. We shall await your instructions and proceed accordingly when the time comes. But for now, I think that we should formally seal our alliance,” Elinor said as she disrobed both herself and Mysaria of their clothes.</p>
<p>“We have heard so many tales of your prowess and would like the chance to experience it for ourselves,” Melissa purred into Robert’s ear while Elinor and Mysaria moved towards the large bed of the chamber.</p>
<p>Elinor and Mysaria, both now completely nude, laid in wait for Robert while Melissa stripped him down until he was as naked as the two women on the bed before he moved to join them. With Melissa quickly following, to make things a foursome.</p>
<p>Elinor, Mysaria, and Melissa took turns kissing Robert’s body, enjoying every inch of his perfectly chiselled frame. The King of Westeros could feel their soft but firm hands caress his muscles as their moist lips peppered his body with ravenous kisses. It was as if he was an injured whale adrift in the sea and the women were a school of hungry piranha fish intent on devouring him completely. Robert allowed the trio of lovely ladies to have their fun, as they moved down even closer towards his crotch and made Robert twitch.</p>
<p>They swooped in, to have their wicked amount of fun. Elinor took the head into her mouth, and Melissa went down to lick the length. Mysaria favored sucking his balls, and Robert’s warmth increased.</p>
<p>They took care of every inch of Robert’s loins and made him rise up, to meet their thrusting mouths. Those beautiful eyes, all locked onto him as they moved in perfect harmony resulted in a hell of a feeling.</p>
<p>Seconds, minutes, they grinded by with the three lovely ladies trading off, switching positions and bringing Robert to full length. The throbbing feeling inside of his balls only increased. The weight holding him down to the bed increased, and Elinor took full advantage of those big bloated balls, sucking one, and then sucking another.</p>
<p>“Ladies, I’m about ready to explode,” Robert grunted in pleasure. Their combined oral talents resulted in Robert losing his load inside of Melissa’s mouth. With practiced ease, Melissa sucked Robert down to the last drop while Mysaria and Elinor teamed up to make his balls. Any mortal man would not have been able to endure the things that these three gorgeous women were doing to him along with the pleasure that their action generated, but Robert Baratheon was no longer a mortal man.<br/><br/>Robert’s orgasm came to a shuddering stop the moment they finished off. Mysaria licked his head, followed by Elinor. All getting a good taste of what bubbled from his slit in the aftermath.</p>
<p>“Ladies, if you just wanted a taste,” Melissa breathed. “All you had to do was ask.”</p>
<p>Melissa grabbed Mysaria’s face and their two mouths merged together in a heated kiss. Threading her fingers through Mysaria’s sliky blonde locks allowed Melissa to kiss her. The warmth increased, with the cum coming between them.</p>
<p>“You like seeing them share your cum, don’t you, my King?” Elinor asked as she pumped Robert’s cock.</p>
<p>Robert groaned an affirmation. With a sultry stare, Elinor eased down, kissing Robert at every single point and making him tingle in excitement. Elinor pressed her lips against Robert’s pelvic bone, but missed the majority of his groin.</p>
<p>Watching the handsome monarch twitch, in need, made Elinor’s loins wet in anticipation. The heat coming between her legs would need to be satisfied soon.</p>
<p>Melissa shared her bounty with Elinor and in the process, Mysaria climbed up top of Robert’s body, kissing him and nibbling on his neck. Robert found himself tracing patterns down Mysaria’s shapely back. The petite maiden’s body pressing against his as the two entered a feverish round of mutual petting made Robert’s throbbing erection pulse so many more times over.</p>
<p>Mysaria crawled back, eyes locked onto Robert’s while she teased his body with kisses. She moved past Robert’s crotch and went down his legs.</p>
<p>“Time for you to warm me up.”</p>
<p>The obvious question of whether or not Melissa was already warmed up, had been stopped by Melissa crouching herself down on Robert’s face to meet the young man’s tongue. Robert dove into Melissa’s hot core like a starving man after a gourmet meal. And her registering her pleasure through several deep, passionate moans only increased Robert’s lust.</p>
<p>Mysaria and Elinor made out with each other, carnal hunger dancing through their eyes. The two women reached in to finger-fuck each other to a mutual orgasm.</p>
<p>They came around the same time Melissa did, all over Robert’s face. Slowly, Melissa peeled her pussy off of Robert’s face. Sliding back, Melissa climbed onto Robert, ready to mount him and ride him directly into the bed.</p>
<p>“My turn,” Mysaria said in thinly veiled excitement.</p>
<p>With a big grin, Mysaria climbed onto Robert’s face to enjoy the pleasures provided by a royal tongue. Robert pushed his tongue into Mysaria as an equally electric sensation spread over his balls.</p>
<p>“FUCK YES!”</p>
<p>Melissa yelled as she grabbed onto Robert’s engorged member and pushed it into her. It buried itself deeper inside of her body, the faster that she rode. She moved face to face with Mysaria, their eyes locked onto each other.</p>
<p>The two lovely women started to make out while Melissa ground Robert deep inside of her. And Mysaria took a full end tour of Robert’s tongue into her pussy. They moved in, enjoying the touch, enjoying the sensations of each other.</p>
<p>The feeling only increased with Melissa clamping her walls down onto Robert. Robert groaned with the tight flexing Melissa was doing on him. The sizing up of his balls increased, but Melissa pulled back and allowed his orgasm to taper off, just long enough.</p>
<p>“Your turn,” the brunette said to blonde partner.</p>
<p>Mysaria crawled over and took Melissa’s place to ride Robert. She spread her legs, looking sexy as hell. One of her legs leaned forward as her soft, silky toes brushed into Robert’s mouth. Robert kissed her toes and sucked on them while Mysaria dropped all the way onto him, with a soft pleasure inside of her body.</p>
<p>Robert fingered Elinor for a short spell before she climbed onto his face. That sweet pussy of the fiery of the pirate maid called for Robert to eat it. He went down onto it, once again enjoying Elinor like he might a gourmet meal under other circumstances. The swirl of his tongue increased, the faster it went into her depths.</p>
<p>The three women moaned in unison, with now Melissa fingering herself at the end of the bed, watching her two lovely companions ride both Robert’s cock and his tongue. The sultry siren sucked the juices from her fingers and also wiped some of it on her face as some kind of sexy war paint.</p>
<p>Mysaria’s strong inner muscles clamped down onto Robert and this proved to be his breaking point. Robert spurted himself deep into Mysaria’s body, filling the lovely woman up with blast after blast of seed.</p>
<p>Despite the fact that she drained Robert, Mysaria was not done. Not until she had one more orgasm. Rocking back and forth, Mysaria ground herself all over Robert.</p>
<p>Melissa rubbed Mysaria’s clit to really get her going and moved in to suck on Robert’s balls which did a remarkable job of bringing him all the way back to life. Robert pumped his way deep inside of Mysaria, making her moan.</p>
<p>Elinor kissed Mysaria’s lips and enjoyed her sweet tongue just as much as Robert’s tongue inside of her pussy. The explosion of juices hit Robert directly on the face, and the hot feelings only increased.</p>
<p>Mysaria, finally reached her breaking point, and she was going to have a hell of an orgasm. Being about as subtle as she could be under the given circumstances, Mysaria registered her pleasure in one constant orgasm. She pressed her walls against Robert and released all of her juices all over him.</p>
<p>The second Mysaria pulled back to catch her breath, Melissa pounced on Robert again. Sucking his cock and making sure that she tasted all over Mysaria’s juices.</p>
<p>Elinor unloaded on Robert’s face once again due to the pure erotic fuel provided by the sight of Melissa sucking Mysaria’s juices from Robert’s twitching member. With a slide made, Elinor twitched in pleasure as she waited for her next move before breaking out into a smile.</p>
<p>Melissa released Robert’s cock with a loud hungry slurp and crawled up his body, with Mysaria joining Melissa in tandem pleasure. The two women sucked Robert’s neck and earlobes, and then like two hungry cats, lapped the juices trickling down Robert’s handsome face off of him. They raked their nails down his body, making him rise up in excitement.</p>
<p><em>‘These pirate women are just as wild as my northern She-Bears, if not more,’</em> Robert thought to himself as the reveled in the mixed sensations of pain and pleasure brought about by the feeling of their nails moving across his skin.</p>
<p>Elinor moved down to pleasure him orally, getting some of the juices off of him.</p>
<p>The dust settled and Robert sat up on the bed. Elinor met him halfway to wrap her legs around him.</p>
<p>“It’s my turn,” the fiery haired stated impatiently.</p>
<p>Robert pushed Elinor down onto the bed, and rammed his member into her body. The feeling of her snug womanhood brought Robert into pleasurable motions. He rose up and Elinor rubbed on the muscles on his back. She grabbed onto his ass, encouraging Robert to further sink down onto her, and ripple effects only built through her body.</p>
<p>“OOH YES!” Elinor moaned hotly in his ear.</p>
<p>Robert rose to the occasion in more ways than one. He thrusted away, burying himself deeper and deeper into Elinor. The thickness of his balls hit her hard. It just felt so nice to be inside of her. He moved down, sucking on her tits. Elinor encouraged this behavior by sucking on Robert’s ear lobe.</p>
<p>The hunger, the insatiable sexual hunger of Robert Baratheon only increased, with Elinor’s strong thighs met his balls the faster he rocked into her. He was getting so close, after the intense slurping form Melissa earlier. He was about ready to cum, but he wanted to make sure that Elinor got off first.</p>
<p>To either side, Mysaria and Melissa entered into a steamy makeout session. Both tried to take the tongue of the other into their mouths and that got pretty hot, pretty quickly for a number of reasons. Mysaria tightened her hands around the back of Melissa’s head.</p>
<p>Moving in to add to the fun, Robert spread their thighs and finger-banged Mysaria and Melissa at the same time while they made out. And while he planted himself deep inside of Elinor. Moving at great speed, Robert groaned the faster he moved to work the Longthorpe bitch with multiple thrusts. He could feel it, feel the orgasm about ready to take place.</p>
<p>“Ready?” Robert inquired to the redhead.</p>
<p>Elinor’s eyes said all that was needed, as she prepared herself to receive a heavy load from Robert who was currently buried deep inside of her tight body. Robert edged both Melissa and Mysaria while bringing Elinor to peak of pleasure.</p>
<p>The combined cries of all three women exploding at once in pleasure made Robert almost lose it. He not only rode out Elinor’s orgasm, which led her to another. Despite being aware of his supernatural stamina, Robert marveled at his own self-control, but there was no time for patting himself on the back. Now was the time to enjoy the moment and enjoy Elinor.</p>
<p>Elinor summoned all her core strength to give Robert a hell of an orgasm. Her tight, warm, muscles grabbed onto Robert and brought him so much closer to the edge. She could feel it, bump up against her. The two came in harmony. Juices and hot breathing followed, with Mysaria and Melissa soaking Robert’s fingers in the aftermath as well.</p>
<p>Robert pulled out of Elinor with Melissa and Mysaria surrounding him on either side. They kissed Robert’s perfectly sculpted body and licked his fingers.</p>
<p>“You take the leftovers,” Melissa told Mysaria, as they worshiped the King’s body.</p>
<p>Mysaria nodded and climbed in between Elinor’s thighs, while Melissa turned around and got on all fours. Robert climbed behind her and sunk right into her tight opening.</p>
<p><em>‘Clearly, the tales of the King’s unnatural stamina were not exaggerated’</em>, Melissa surmised as he vigorously fucked her while his hands moved along her body, touching all the right spots. She busied herself by eating Mysaria out, while Mysaria sucked Robert’s seed from Elinor’s pussy.</p>
<p>The four lovers shared each other and a constant barrage of orgasms for quite a long time. By the end of it, all three <em>‘Sister-women’</em> laid upon on the bed in a sweaty, exhausted heap. The level of fatigue was so great that they could barely stay awake as Robert got dressed.</p>
<p>“This was fun, ladies. Once our plans are carried out, you must visit the capital. Or I’ll visit the Three Sisters,” Robert stated with an amused smile, before exiting the chambers.</p>
<p>He knew that the magic within his seed would soon be taking root within them, molding the minds and wills of the women to his whims.</p>
<p>“He is no man but most definitely a God,” Melissa panted to her friends.</p>
<p>“Or a Demon from the Seven Hells,” Elinor replied.</p>
<p>“God or Demon makes no difference, we are now his servants,” Mysaria stated, to which both women nodded in acceptance as feelings of loyalty and blind devotion enveloped their minds.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>                                                                                          </p>
<p>“Oooh, this is highly inappropriate,” Lysa Arryn gasped with pleasure.</p>
<p>“Oh, Lysa, you’ve gotten old. The maiden that I met years ago in Riverrun would have been thrilled by such an encounter,” Robert replied teasingly as he undid the front laces of her dress, squeezing her chest.</p>
<p>All the other pieces were in place, Lysa was the final pawn required for Robert’s plan. After his rendezvous with the women of the Sister Isles, he met up with both Sansa and Myranda. They updated him on their own progress in their respective tasks and as expected Lysa was being difficult.</p>
<p>“I think that she sees my mother when she looks at me,” Sansa stated while explaining her interaction with Lysa. Their talk had started about pleasantly enough but soon enough Lysa started sputtering gibberish about Catelyn, Hoster Tully and most importantly Baelish.</p>
<p>It was plainly obvious that Lysa was obsessed with Littlefinger and thought that everyone sought to separate her from him. The fact that she accused Sansa of trying to steal Baelish from her, all but confirmed Robert’s suspicions and theories regarding Lysa’a jealousy and bitterness towards her elder sister.</p>
<p>Myranda only added to the predicament by confirming that quite a few noble houses of the Vale had fallen under Baelish’s sway as the grubby coin counter used discreet loans and leveraging people’s vices to strengthen his position in the Vale. In addition, the Royce maiden also managed to uncover the fact that Baelish was drugging both Lysa and Robin Arryn to keep them under his thumb and in turn the Kingdom of the Vale. Thus, making the need to remove Littlefinger from the politics of the realm, all the more urgent.</p>
<p>And the key to achieving that end was Lysa. She was Baelish’s greatest support and asset, without her most of his machinations would be rendered moot.</p>
<p>So, with Myranda’s help, Robert arranged to have Lysa’s meal spiked with Talisa’s potions instead of Baelish’s drugs. The Volantene healer’s concoction strengthened by the magic of his King’s blood would not only stave off the effects of Baelish’s poisons but also help Robert rekindle his old flame with the Lady of the Eyrie when he would pay a visit later that night.</p>
<p>“To be honest, you almost sounded like Catelyn,” the King added with a mocking chuckle.</p>
<p>Robert knew that mentioning the Lady of Winterfell would stoke the competitive fire within Lysa, who had been competing with her elder sister for most of her life. And it worked just as expected.</p>
<p>Any lingering inhibitions within her vanished the moment that Cat was mentioned. She had always known that her prim and proper big sister was a fake and the King’s words only confirmed her long held suspicions. It was obvious that Cat was involved with Robert and if her instincts were true, then her elder sister was using her daughter to court favour with the King as well.</p>
<p><em>‘That little slut, Sansa. She is just as spoiled and entitled as her mother. Well, I’ll show them,’</em> Lysa thought to herself as she felt the heat going down her body, the deeper that Robert pushed down against her thighs. Lysa just let out a cry of pleasure, the faster Robert pushed down into her.</p>
<p>“But maybe, you are no longer the woman that I recall from my youth,” Robert stated. “There is no shame in admitting it, after all time manages to wear most of us down. Only a few can withstand its effects. At least, according to your sister.”</p>
<p>“Did you discuss the ravages of time with Catelyn during your visit to Winterfell?” Lysa asked, to which the King merely shrugged in response.</p>
<p>Well, that’s quite interesting. The King basically confirmed all her theories about her sister and she could not wait to tell Petyr about it. Her beloved had never truly believed her views about Catelyn despite his assurances to her. Lysa also knew that her kind and sweet Petyr had always held affection towards her pampered elder sister, despite her cold attitude towards Petyr in favor of those barbaric Starks.</p>
<p>Oh, she thought this was insane. Lysa had always loved Petyr for being her support and comfort. Petyr had stayed true to her, unlike Robert who had discarded once it became an inconvenience. And yet, Robert feeling her up and the things he was making her feel made all that resentment and bitterness vanish. Lysa knew that people thought that she was crazy and perhaps she was, if she was willing to give herself over to the King after a few gentle whispers and touches. But then again, so were most of the women in the realm, who readily and happily jumped into his bed.</p>
<p>“Do you and Sansa...does Sansa?” Lysa sputtered, as she struggled to keep from being overwhelmed by Robert’s ministrations.</p>
<p>“Oh, we do, often. Truth be told, she reminds me a lot of you, Lysa,” Robert replied. “But I’m not too sure. Perhaps, you would like to refresh my memory?”</p>
<p>And with that statement, Lysa’s resolve failed her and she undid Robert’s breeches, without really thinking about it and freed his huge cock into the world. Oh, Robert Baratheon certainly had some mysterious and strange pull over women. And now Lysa wanted to study it a little bit closer. Namely while on her knees and putting Robert’s member into her mouth. Her juicy lips slid around him and edged all the way down onto Robert’s pole.</p>
<p>The very second that Lysa slid her wet lips around Robert’s cock, she coughed. Oh, this was a lot. Was it always this big or maybe she had just gotten used to Petyr’s size? Regardless, Lysa decided to employ a much more manageable level, and suck on the head while stroking the length. Her tongue flashed. Eye contact was important during sex, so she maintained eye contact with Robert as she slid him deep into her mouth. Robert leaned deep into her mouth.</p>
<p>“You’re still good at this,” Robert groaned approvingly.</p>
<p>The warmth of the handsome King’s words caused her pussy to tingle. Oh, Lysa needed to feel him inside of her. Robert’s fingers just edged all the way down her throat and made her moan the deeper he pushed down into her throat. Oh, Lysa just gasped and moaned as Robert rocked down onto her.</p>
<p>His cock extracted from her mouth.</p>
<p>“It’s not fair that I’m the only one who gets pleasure. Why don’t you sit on the bed?” Robert suggested and the Lady of the Eyrie complied.</p>
<p>Lysa sat back on the bed, with her legs spread. Her dress slid up and the auburn-haired woman gasped when Robert began kissing down her thighs. His tongue moved closer and closer. Every time Robert edged down onto her, Lysa could feel it. Could feel something. Oh, that tongue just pressed into her body.</p>
<p>Then Lysa Arryn saw stars, the moment Robert slammed deep inside of her pussy. The skilled tongue drove down into Lysa and made her just a gushing wreck of pleasure. Robert had her right where he needed her to be and was not letting up for any reason.</p>
<p>“ROBERT!”</p>
<p>Lysa’s scream filled the chamber. Oh, she did not care if people could hear it down the hallway. She wanted to pay tribute to just how good Robert was when eating out her pussy. She wasn’t sure but Robert’s oral skills had improved greatly since their last tryst, all those years ago. The skilled touch of his tongue going into her made Lysa’s hips just pump up and down to meet his tongue. He had her, right where he needed her to be. He made sure Lysa gushed all over the place from his skilled tongue driving into her.</p>
<p>Oh, Lysa’s eyes just glazed over from what Robert was doing to her. Robert edged his tongue a little bit deeper into her warm pussy and made her just cry out in ecstasy.</p>
<p>The moment that Robert finished, he re-acquainted himself very well with Lysa’s pussy and how it tasted. She tasted of strawberries and it was sweet. Robert crawled on top of Lysa and made quick work of her dress as his hands moved skilfully.</p>
<p>“Well, those hands are still as talented as I remember,” Lysa gasped.</p>
<p>Robert just smiled and used one of his hands to play with Lysa’s breasts. The other hand eased down between her legs and rubbed her pussy. Lysa gasped the very moment that Robert slid into her wet slit. He edged down into her and made her just rise up to meet him. His finger, deep into her, drove Lysa completely wild with lust. She tightened and released him the more times he jammed that finger inside of her.</p>
<p>“That’s nothing compared to the real deal, remember,” Robert said.</p>
<p>Lysa looked up as Robert spread her legs and edged himself closer to her pleasure zone. He kissed Lysa gently and she returned the favor. The kiss continued to heat up with Robert’s constant exploration of Lysa’s luscious body getting wild. He edged a little bit closer to her and the moment his cock edged into her pussy; the tip slid into her. It was like a sword entering its sheath, her pussy was made for the King’s cock.</p>
<p>The hot walls of the Lady of the Eyrie parted as Robert worked into the beautiful and wild woman. Her eyes shifted and locked onto his. She begged him to take the plunge, and Robert wasted no time in burying himself deep inside of her body. Lysa’s pussy wrapped tightly around Robert. She hugged him in close as he pushed down into her.</p>
<p>“You are so beautiful,” Robert whispered into her war. Over the years, Petyr had murmured sweet words to her during their secret couplings. But for some unknown reason, the King’s words intensified her lust and desire like no other.</p>
<p>Regardless, Lysa arched herself back and received the heaviest pounding possible. Robert drove a little bit deeper inside of Lysa and worked her, hard. His balls slapped down onto her thighs the deeper he pushed into her.</p>
<p>“ROBERT!”</p>
<p>Lysa cried out and managed a few more words before the feelings of pleasure and lust rendered her speechless. Oh, Robert knew all of the right steps to take to turn a woman into a gushing mess. He slid a hand down her leg and moved closer. He continued to play with her breasts and drive Lysa a little bit closer to the breaking point.</p>
<p>“Faster,” Lysa breathed in his ear. “OOOH, FASTER!”</p>
<p>Lysa nibbled down onto the side of his neck, the deeper that Robert plunged into her. He returned the favour by cupping Lysa’s breasts in his hand. Oh, she loved it when he clung to her breasts.</p>
<p>Lysa was thrashing and squirting underneath him in no time, just like all those years ago in Riverrun. Robert needed to recruit her to his side, to carry out his plans. And this was certainly the most pleasurable method of forging alliances.</p>
<p>Lysa’s pussy tightened around Robert. Oh, he was going to explode inside of her, if he was not careful. Robert leaned in and kissed down Lysa’s neck. He sucked on her neck and made Lysa just squeal in his ear. She made many lovely sounds the faster that Robert plunged into her. Robert leaned all the way down into Lysa’s body and clamped down onto him hard. She made sounds which would put the most ravenous of whores to shame.</p>
<p>Robert kept feeding Lysa his cock! Her insides tightened around him. Perhaps, she should tell him to pull out, but Lysa’s greed got the better of her. The muscular and virile King filled her and made her feel so good.</p>
<p>“Where do you want it?” Robert asked.<br/><br/>“INSIDE ME!”</p>
<p>Lysa wanted Robert to ride out this orgasm, a good dose of moon tea would take care of any unexpected complications. His strong muscular body needed to keep pushing into her body.</p>
<p>A few more pumps drove deep into Lysa. Robert’s loins tightened and he pushed, a little bit deeper until he finally lost himself. He buried deep into Lysa’s tight body. Lysa clamped down onto him and milked Robert the further that he pushed into her. Lysa let out a cry of pleasure as the cum showered her insides.</p>
<p>The very second Robert pulled out of Lysa, he left her a quivering wreck all over the bed, with cum dripping from her body.</p>
<p>“I have a proposition for you, Lysa. If you help me carry out my plans, I’ll take care of both you and Robin. So, are you interested?” Robert said, knowing the answer beforehand as with every passing second his spell and aura was turning Lysa into a willing servant.</p>
<p>“Mmmm, if you can make these encounters a part of the deal, I would be open to it,” the widow Arryn answered as she licked her finger at the thought of having more regular sessions with the King of Westeros.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you like it, please leave kudos and comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Asha Greyjoy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The storm continued to rage across the skies as the scattered remains of Ironborn ships were battered against the rocky shores of Pyke by the turbulent waves of the sea.</p>
<p>It felt as if the Drowned God of the Ironborn was throwing a futile tantrum of anger, a vain attempt to prove his power against the strong winds and raw power of the storm that had appeared out of nowhere from above them when the armies of the Crown battled the Ironborn forces.</p>
<p>Though calling what had transpired a battle was probably an exaggeration, it was more akin to a slaughter, Ned mused to himself as he was seated with the other lords and knights who had participated in their invasion of the Isles in the great hall of Pyke.</p>
<p>A surreal sense of déjà vu washed over the Lord of Winterfell as the current situation was eerily similar to the last time that he was in the keep of House Greyjoy, a little over ten years ago. Wise men learned from their mistakes while foolish ones were doomed to repeat them.</p>
<p>In the case of Balon Greyjoy and his fellow Ironborn, Ned was a bit torn about which category the now deceased Lord Reaper of the Iron Isles fell into. On one hand, it was easy to brand the Ironborn as fools and madmen for plotting and attempting another failed rebellion against the Crown despite the steep and bloody price that they had paid after their last rebellion. However, Ned had to admit that the Greyjoys had come up with an almost ingenious plan to fulfill their desires of a crown for themselves. It was equal parts of madness and ambitious, to say the least.</p>
<p>The recently appointed Hand of the King gave thanks to the Gods for watching over the realm and bestowing upon them their favor, which helped them or to be more precise, Robert discover the nefarious plot. Ever since the King’s arrival at Winterfell, his old friend had managed to both shock and surprise him, with his new ideas and decisions. Robert Baratheon had changed a lot over the years since he took the crown, and yet had managed to stay the same in certain regards.</p>
<p>The King’s lust for both life, women and battle had stayed the same as it was back in their youth. If possible, it had grown even more insatiable. But Robert’s newfound political acumen and sense of strategy and subterfuge was an unexpected but welcome surprise for Ned, considering the circumstances.</p>
<p>Ned knew all the facts and yet he struggled to wrap his mind around the insidious plot of House Greyjoy, which had apparently been years in the making. It all started after the Greyjoys had realized the failure of their first futile rebellion when they had underestimated Robert’s hold over the realm a few years after they had defeated the Targaryens.</p>
<p>Sane men would have yielded and tried to preserve what was left of their family and lands, but Balon and his brothers were anything but that. On the eve of their defeat, Balon’s brother, Euron Greyjoy, a man whose cruel and insane demeanor stood out even among the most savage raiders and pirates of the Iron Isles, concocted a plot to ravage all of Westeros. With Euron’s own exile from the Isles acting as the first step of the plan. After years of planning and careful scheming, the Ironborn were on the verge of victory and if it not had been for some strokes of luck and the King’s ingenuity, they might have succeeded, leaving the kingdoms in a state of war and chaos.</p>
<p>Though Westeros had not remained unscathed despite Robert’s efforts. In order to assert their dominance over the land, the Ironborn had planned to incite a war among the Kingdoms which would provide them with the freedom and opportunities to raid and reave unchecked. The Lord of Winterfell was loathed to admit it but Euron’s scheme was genius in itself. The Ironborn had planned to orchestrate the murders of the King’s younger sibling, Stannis Baratheon, the Lord of Dragonstone and Lord Tywin Lannister framing both parties for the other’s loss by circulating rumors and misinformation that they were plotting against each other. It was not that far-fetched when one considered that until recently the Lannister-Baratheon alliance was hanging on by a few bare threads, given the royal couple’s strained marriage, Tywin’s ambitions and Stannis’s own vocal displeasure regarding the King’s good family.</p>
<p>While they had been able to save Lord Stannis, Lord Tywin had not been so fortunate and was found dead in his bedchamber with whores from Lannisport wielding the blades that ended his life. The whores in tandem with Euron’s plan pointed the finger towards the Crown and House Tyrell for their actions when questioned by the Lannisters. The faint rumors of Robert replacing Queen Cersei with Margaery Tyrell would have pitted the Westerlands against the Reach, with the other kingdoms joining the fray not long after. After all of Westeros would have been left weakened and broken in the aftermath of such a great civil war, asserting their power and independence would have quite easy for the Ironborn.</p>
<p>Thankfully, Tyrion Lannister had managed to calm his kin and help expose the lies perpetuated by his father’s assassins, after being informed of the plot by the King.</p>
<p>Another startling discovery regarding the Old lion’s death was of the man who had played a vital part in that scheme and it was was none other than the Master of Coin, Lord Petyr Baelish. Due to his prolific influence in the flesh trade across Westeros, Baelish had discovered Tywin’s secret habit of indulging in whores along with the secret tunnel between the Rock and Lannisport that he used for such encounters. From that point on, it was relatively easy for a schemer like Littlefinger to mastermind the assassination plot.</p>
<p>When Ned had questioned Robert about why Baelish had allied with the Ironborn, the King explained that with the help of their new allies, they had uncovered evidence that the Master of Coin had been embezzling from the royal coffers for years. The great debt that the realm was facing was largely due to Baelish’s illegal activities and theft. If the Ironborn plot had succeeded, Baelish’s crimes would have gone undiscovered.</p>
<p>However, the fact that had sealed the weasel’s fate was Robert’s discovery of Baelish’s involvement in Jon Arryn’s illness and subsequent death. The whore-monger had apparently been slowly poisoning their foster father for years in order to cover his tracks and spread his web of influence in the Vale by making subtle attempts to woo Lysa and become the de-facto leader of the Mountain kingdom through her and Robin Arryn. Thankfully, evidence provided by both Lysa and Lord Royce helped to expose Baelish’s involvement in the plot along with his other crimes. Though Lysa’s aid had come about only through the combined efforts of his daughter, Sansa and Lady Myranda Royce who had worked tirelessly to free the Lady of the Vale from Baelish’s toxic influence. By the end of it, the traitorous Lord of the Fingers had been imprisoned in one of the famed Sky cells of the Eyrie despite his futile and pathetic attempts of feigning innocence and pleading for mercy.</p>
<p>After making sure that the Eyrie and the Vale in general had been purged of anyone who was still to loyal Baelish’s cause, it was decided that Lady Lysa and her son would be accompanying his daughter back to the capital where young Robin Arryn would begin his fostering as a ward of the Crown. Lord Royce had been appointed as the Warden of the East and de-facto leader of the Vale until Robin came of age.</p>
<p>With these matters settled, he and Robert departed from the Eyrie to meet up with their forces and plan the attack upon the Iron Isles. All the while, they took great care to ensure that the Ironborn remained unaware that their plot had been discovered by the Crown as they worked to neutralize the threat.</p>
<p>The recent reconciliation of the royal couple and alliances formed by Robert aided greatly in this effort as his foster brother had managed to convince all the aggrieved parties that the Ironborn were responsible for this treachery using the evidence provided by the Sistermen who had been contacted by Euron to aid in fueling the chaos once the initial attacks had been carried out.</p>
<p>Thankfully, the Lords of the Sister Isles had chosen to aid the Crown in lieu of favors and promises from Robert after Asha Greyjoy, Balon’s own daughter had convinced them of the folly of her family’s plans. It seemed that Balon’s daughter was the only Greyjoy who had learned from the past and sought to lead her people into a better future. According to Robert, Asha had tried to convince her father to abandon these disastrous and foolhardy plans but it was all in vain. Thus, the young Lady Captain had decided to reach out to the Crown in order to save her house and people from complete destruction.</p>
<p>That word <em>‘Destruction’</em> carried such finality and gravity with it that he seldom used, but given the current events, Ned could not come up with any other word that could do justice to what had transpired during the battle that had occurred on the Isles a few hours ago.</p>
<p>The combined naval might of the Reach and Westerlands coupled with the element of surprise had made quick work of the Iron fleet, thanks to the aid provided by Asha Greyjoy whose own ships had keep the Ironborn scouts oblivious to their attack and helped in sabotaging her father’s forces during the battle.</p>
<p>In addition, she had also informed the Crown that Euron was not on the Isles but hiding with a substantial force of Essosi sellswords and sell-sails at a hidden cove near the Arbor Isles, preparing to launch an attack on the Reach.</p>
<p>At that moment, Euron still believed that his plan was working with the Westerlands and Crown preparing to wage war on each other. They had been very careful to maintain Euron’s illusion, so that the Royal navy under Stannis’s command could perform a surprise attack. Though the gambit had worked, victory did not come without cost. The Kingslayer had insisted on accompanying Stannis’s forces so that he could avenge his father and he had, but his vengeance had cost him his own life as the madman Euron had managed to land a fatal blow during the battle.</p>
<p>“That was fucking something!” Greatjon Umber exclaimed as he took a seat next to Ned interrupting his musings, placing a pitcher of ale on the table along with two cups.</p>
<p>“Well, looks like the King has truly become the demon from his moniker, eh Ned,” the Greatjon said jovially as he poured them both two cups of ale.</p>
<p>Ned still did not want to dwell on the events of the battlefield on Pyke as his mind was still reeling from what he had witnessed on the battlefield.</p>
<p>Once they had made landfall, it should have been relatively easy since the Ironborn were pitiful warriors without their ships. The reavers should have surrendered after understanding the overwhelming odds that they were facing. But it seemed that Balon’s men were just as stubborn and foolish as their lord and launched attacks from fortified positions across the Isle; hindering the progress of the royal forces as they made their way to the Castle of Pyke.</p>
<p>To their credit, the Ironborn had fought with every ounce of strength and determination they possessed. It was a valiant and commendable effort but a futile one nonetheless.</p>
<p>However, the event that had surprised if not shocked Ned and if he was being honest their entire assaulting force were the actions of Robert himself. His foster brother had always possessed a great lust for battle with a strength and prowess to match it, but the King’s performance on today’s battlefield had possibly eclipsed his great fury that the realm had witnessed all those years ago at the Trident.</p>
<p>Over the last few moons, the Lord of Winterfell had heard plenty of rumors and stories regarding the fact that Robert had been chosen and blessed by the Gods when he moved across the city of King’s Landing. Initially, Ned had no paid it much attention as most rulers were viewed as representatives of the Gods by the common folk since the dawn of civilization. When one added the presence of the Robert’s Red Priestess and the growing popularity of her Red God, it was obvious that the foreign Priestess was doing her best to spread her faith and earn the King’s favor at the same time. The fact that the High Septon was preaching acceptance and tolerance towards the foreign religion while re-enforcing the notion of the King being blessed by Gods was surprising but welcomed. He did not let it trouble him too much as anything that cemented Robert’s rule and favor among the people while keeping the peace was of benefit to the realm. And as he followed the Old Gods himself, Ned was content in ignoring such nonsense.</p>
<p>Only now, the words and preaching of the Red woman no longer seemed so outlandish. Perhaps, the signs were always there but like many Ned had been blind to them. The storm that had appeared out of nowhere as their forces stormed the beach could certainly be viewed as one such sign. But it was Robert’s duel with Victarion Greyjoy and his fellow raiders that had forced Ned to re-assess his beliefs.</p>
<p>As Ned, Robert and other lords along with a score of soldiers and bannermen approached the gates of Pyke, they were met by a defending force of reavers led by Balon’s younger brother and Captain of the Ironfleet, Victarion Greyjoy.</p>
<p>Victarion was a large and powerful man, dark of hair which was flecked with grey and blessed a bull's broad chest but a boy's flat stomach. He was known as being not the brightest among the members of House Greyjoy, with phrases like <em>'a dullard and a brute'</em> and <em>'dumb as a stump' , </em>often being used to describe him<em>.</em></p>
<p>But it was said what he lacked in mind, he made up for in strength and resolve. And Ned had to agree with the assessment as he took in the sight of the towering and muscular Ironborn as he wielded a massive battle-axe with such skill and ease, that it seemed capable of splitting a grown man in two with a single swing.</p>
<p>Without any warning, Robert charged ahead wielding his massive war-hammer, leaving Ned and the others behind. Despite his great size, Robert had always possessed speed and agility that had baffled many an opponent on the battlefield. But in that moment, it seemed that his brother in all but name and blood, moved as if he were the wind itself. The raiders barely had time to react before Robert powerful swings swiftly ended many of their lives, with most not being able to even block the incoming strikes.</p>
<p>Before they knew it, Robert had slain many raiders single handedly and was now moving to engage Victarion himself. Ned and the others finally snapping back to senses, rushed to the King’s aid, only to be signaled by Robert to not interfere.</p>
<p>“It’s been a long time since I have a decent fight, Ned, stay back and watch as I crush this overgrown squid,” Robert had proclaimed at the time.</p>
<p>The King’s arrogant comment heightened Victarion’s rage and he charged towards Robert with his battle-axe in hand. Despite the great skill and speed with which the Lord Captain of the Iron fleet moved with as he swung his weapon at Robert, Ned could not help but rank Victarion’s prowess to that of a green boy in that moment when he witnessed the great ease with which Robert dodged and evaded his attacks.</p>
<p>The duel went on for few more minutes with Victarion not being able to land a single strike, no matter how hard he tried. Eventually, the King grew tired of the Ironborn’s futile attempts and moved to end the fight.</p>
<p>And it was an end that no one would be forgetting anytime soon.</p>
<p>Robert’s first strike connected to his opponent’s battle-axe with such force that not only did the Ironborn’s mighty weapon shatter into pieces but Victarion himself was thrown back several feet, before he landed on the ground near the closed castle gates.</p>
<p>What happened next could only be described as divine intervention and nothing else. Robert triumphantly raised his war hammer towards the heaven while beseeching the Gods for their blessing. And the Gods had unanswered;  a bolt of lightning shot downwards from the stormy skies upon the head of the hammer infusing the weapon with its heavenly might. Not wasting a second, Robert hurled his mighty weapon towards Victarion and the barred gates.</p>
<p>A loud explosion accompanied by a blinding flash of light rippled across the entire Isle as the King’s weapon collided with Victarion who was flung backwards towards the gates.</p>
<p>After recovering their vision, the sight that greeted Ned and the others was shocking to say the least. The strong and massive gates of Castle Pyke were completely destroyed, with fragments of wood and iron now littering the surrounding area. As for Victarion Greyjoy himself, all that was left was a charred corpse whose clothes and skin had almost completely been incinerated. Upon closer inspection, they later learned that several if not all of Balon’s younger brother’s bones had been cracked if not completely shattered as well.</p>
<p>After witnessing that feat, the remaining foes have swiftly surrendered to them. Not long after they found Balon Greyjoy’s corpse upon the Seastone chair along with the bodies of his youngest brother, Aeron and his wife, Lady Alannys Greyjoy. It seemed that Balon had decided to end his family’s life before consuming poison himself in order to spare himself from facing the wrath of the King.</p>
<p>A decision that Ned could not fault him for, after all he had witnessed on this day.</p>
<p>“The Old Gods are the only ones that I follow, Ned,” Greatjon stated. “But I’ll be a fool if I did not admit that it is all but clear that King Robert clearly has a higher power watching over him.”</p>
<p>“Aye, you’re right, Jon,” Ned replied as he felt the sliver of doubt that had been gnawing within him since the end of the rebellion vanish at last.</p>
<p><em>‘I made the right choice all those years ago. Robert was always meant to be the King of Westeros. And the time has come for me to share my greatest secret with him,’</em> Ned thought to himself, steeling his resolve.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I only pray that the Gods have blessed him with their mercy and understanding along with their power.’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>                                                                                        </p>
<p>Meanwhile, back in the lord’s chamber of Pyke, Robert intended to complete his domination of Iron Isles or more precisely, his domination of his newest ally and now the Lady Reaper of the Iron Isles, Asha Greyjoy.</p>
<p>Unlike Robert’s other conquests, Asha was not a beauty in the typical sense. She certainly did not fit the description of a proper maiden, often spoken of on songs and stories by bards, like Margaery, Cersei and Sansa. But a beauty she was, a rough and untamed maid whose sharp wit, cunning and bluntness bore a great resemblance to his beloved Lyanna. The King of Westeros was certain that beneath that coarse sea stained tunic was a generous bosom, her form fitting black breeches emphasized her long and athletic legs.</p>
<p>“Well, Lady Captain, I believe now that I’ve won, your sweet, … what’s the word, ah yes, <em>‘booty’</em> is all mine!”</p>
<p>The true heir of the Storm God, Robert Baratheon exclaimed as he grabbed Asha around the waist. The Ironborn beauty’s eyes drifted towards his strong, muscular arms which pulled her in. Her heaving breasts almost popped the buttons of the shirt that she was wearing. Soon enough, Robert’s hands moved down to cup Asha’s firm backside to give it a squeeze.</p>
<p>It could not be more plain what particular booty Robert was after. Asha decided to go all in and kiss the handsome King on the lips. Robert returned the kiss with favour and aggression. He tore out her clothes, and she did so a little bit at his. It did not take long for the two soon to be lovers to be left in tattered clothes.</p>
<p>“I was wondering where you kept that great hammer of yours. A weapon blessed by the Gods, all are saying,” Asha commented. “But of course, you don’t need it here, not with the huge spear that you’re packing down there.”</p>
<p>Slowly, but surely, Asha unsheathed Robert’s cock. Many women were tamed and many other women were broken by it. The tails of Robert’s mighty endowment reached her ears and Asha knew one thing to be plain. She needed a piece of that, right now.</p>
<p>“Sadly, my prized weapon was badly damaged when it was infused with heavenly power. I doubt that they will be able to repair it,” Robert said with sigh.</p>
<p>“Now, that’s a true shame. Here, let me help soothe your loss,” Asha said sultrily.</p>
<p>Slowly, Robert smiled, as this beautiful woman played with his cock and balls. He swept her off her feet and onto the bed. The rest of the clothes came off. Asha’s luscious breasts, capped off by dark nipples popped out. While Robert loved plundering the ‘<em>booty’</em>, what was booty without a nice supple chest, he mused to himself.</p>
<p>Asha cried out in pleasure as Robert groped her tits. He was rough, but efficient, and she loved it for it. Her hips bucked up even more as he squeezed Asha’s breasts hard. She was moist around him and the tip of his cock edged against her pussy.</p>
<p>“Now, time to make you, my salt wife,” Robert growled.</p>
<p>Robert pinned his conquest down by the hips and slammed deep into Asha’s warm pussy. Those hungry walls enveloped Robert’s cock. The deeper that he pushed into her, the more Asha’s hips just moved back and forth, to engulf him. She looked up at him with lustful eyes as Robert pushed all the way into her.</p>
<p>Slowly, but surely, Robert made her submit to him. Oh, Asha found herself just burning with desire. Robert cupped her breasts and made her cry out in pleasure.</p>
<p>“Nothing has ever felt this good,” Asha moaned. “Mmmm, that spear is just as good as advertised.”</p>
<p>Robert repeatedly speared Asha’s tight and wet hole while she clamped down onto him. He spread her legs and kissed all the way down her legs. Slowly, Asha tightened around him and squeezed Robert hard the faster that he plunged into her. He drove her completely wild with a never-ending ride of lust. His balls slapped down onto Asha and made her hips jerk up to meet his thrusts.</p>
<p>“No other man can grant such pleasure, Asha. But then again, I’m no mere mortal,” Robert growled. “And here you cum.”</p>
<p>Asha squirted all over the place, coating his member with her juices. He slowly slid into her and buried himself into her. He buried the real treasure into her tight, deep, wet moist cavern. Robert rocked her body, and drove Asha completely wild with pleasure.</p>
<p>“Make me your personal cock thrall!” Asha moaned. “My holes are yours.”</p>
<p>“Oh, and speaking of holes, that reminds me.”</p>
<p>Robert slid his fingers against Asha’s tight back opening. She had let her guard down and thus left her rear unguarded. Which was a mistake that Robert intended to exploit to drive her completely and blissfully mad. Robert pulled out of her and flipped Asha over.</p>
<p>Oh, her ass looked nice. Nice and supple, the perfect booty for him to plunder. Robert ran his fingers down her and slipped a few into her pussy to collect the juices. Juices, which he would need to lubricate her tight asshole.</p>
<p>“All holes were given. And you better believe all holes were taken, my pet.”</p>
<p>Asha closed her eyes and enjoyed the amazing feeling of a finger burying in and out of her hole sent tingles down her spine. Oh, she wondered how it would feel to get a cock all the way inside of her as well. Asha saw stars the moment he pushed into her tight ass hole from behind.</p>
<p>“The perfect, perfect hole for me to slide into,” Robert said.</p>
<p>Robert squeezed Asha’s cheeks and then moved down to lick her asshole. She came all over Robert’s hand while he steadied her. He loved the feel of those nice supple cheeks pressing against him. Robert had to devour her hole and get it nice and wet. He lined up his spear with the entrance of her ass. Slowly, he pushed the tip of it into her ass.</p>
<p>“No one has ever claimed your booty before, Lady Captain?” Robert asked.</p>
<p>“No, I have kept that area well guarded,” Asha moaned. “Oh, my King, take it! You’ve taken everything else.”</p>
<p>Robert viewed her ass and pushed all the way into her from behind. The reflection of her lust ridden face in the mirror gave him the best of both worlds. Asha’s delicious cheeks jiggled when he pushed into her tight, warm, ass hole. Robert leaned all the way into her and claimed the Captain along with all of the treasures that she offered.</p>
<p>Asha’s toes curled and she trembled. Oh, she could not believe this was happening, and yet she was bent forward. A huge cock sliding all the way into her ass from behind and driving her completely wild with lust. Slowly, Robert worked her, slowly, but surely edging her completely wild with pleasure as she came.</p>
<p>Then, Robert scooped her up. He left her ass for a moment, only to impale Asha down onto his cock ass first. Robert clapped her booty and reached in to cup her chest. He sucked Asha’s tits and made her cry out the deeper Robert pushed into her body from underneath.</p>
<p>“And now, she pops like a wine bottle,” Robert teased her.</p>
<p>Sure enough, Asha squirted all over the place. The dresser, the wall, the bed, Robert’s probing fingers, all of them got a splatter of her pussy juice all over the place.</p>
<p>Her supple cheeks nestled around Robert’s prick as he pounded her anus. His hands moved down to Asha’s plump tits and he squeezed them hard. Her eyes shifted back as Robert felt her soft, beautiful skin. Knowing that she would now be a loyal part of his ever-growing harem, who succumbed to only one vice in life and that was getting the Robert’s cock into their holes on a repeated basis.</p>
<p>“Go ahead, and cum for me,” Robert said in a husky tone.</p>
<p>She squeezed down onto him and groaned. Robert bottomed out inside of her wonderful ass and rocked her all the way to the finishing point. Her ass clutched him and squeezed Robert the faster he rocked all the way down into her from underneath.</p>
<p>“One more time,” Robert breathed in her ear.</p>
<p>“Mmmmmph!” Asha cried out in pleasure.</p>
<p>She was going to cum and cum hard. All thanks to this mighty, stiff spear driving all the way down into her ass at the right points and making her just lose it completely. Robert touched her in all of the right ways and never in her life did Asha feel so devoted to a man such as this.</p>
<p>Robert pushed himself to the breaking point. So close, but he wanted to hold out a little bit more. His hands ran down Asha’s body and stroked her. He tugged on her nipples and got her to cry out a little more. His big balls slapped against her.</p>
<p>“Store your treasure with my booty!” Asha cried out, practically begging for him.</p>
<p>Oh, Robert intended to. Her cheeks sang for him and demanded a release. Robert pushed himself into her, rocking back and forth between her snug, supple cheeks. He leaned pretty much all the way in and rode Asha’s ass until he was ready to pop.</p>
<p>She came and Robert came, without any hesitation whatsoever. Her anal muscles clamped down and milked every single last drop of Robert’s cum out of his balls and deep into her welcoming and inviting asshole. Robert pushed her down and drained the contents of his balls.</p>
<p>Every single last drop poured into Asha as she collapsed in Robert’s arms. He milked this moment, along with her breasts, to make her smile in pleasure. He smiled; the sweet pleasure of release visited Robert.</p>
<p>“You can board my vessel any time,” Asha breathed.</p>
<p>Robert cupped her face and dominated Asha with a kiss. His hands roamed against her tenderly fucked ass and nice round breasts. It would only be a matter of time before the two got into it with some wild, hard fucking once again. The lust of these two hot-blooded lovers could not be contained for long and the night was young.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Lady Reaper, we’ll have plenty of fun for the rest of our lives. But for now, I have a task for you. If you succeed in it, you will be greatly rewarded,” Robert told his latest conquest and proceeded to inform her about what she had to do, after the royal forces departed from the Isles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't forget to leave kudos and comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Catelyn Stark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't forget to leave kudos and comments.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After ensuring that all of Balon’s supporters and any Ironborn lords who had lingering rebellious intent were thoroughly dealt with, Robert had not wasted any time before officially recognizing Lady Asha Greyjoy as the new Lady Reaper of the Iron Isles.</p>
<p>When Robert had informed him of the decision, Ned had raised issue stating that Balon’s last son, Theon was still alive and well at Winterfell.</p>
<p>“I’ve raised him as my ward and not a hostage, Robert. Though Theon has a brash and crude attitude, I feel he would be a more loyal vassal to the Crown,” Ned said to his friend.</p>
<p>“The Ironborn are not like us, Ned. A boy who has not been on the Isles for years and has more in common with us than his own people will never be completely accepted. Lady Asha is well-respected among the Ironborn and better suited to the task than her brother,” Robert replied calmly. “Besides, Theon Greyjoy was kept as a hostage to deter rebellious actions. As we have seen, he was of no use in that regard which speaks volumes regarding his value among his own family and people.”</p>
<p>The Lord of Winterfell knew that the reasoning was sound but could not help and worry about Theon’s future. Robert was able to sense his thoughts and informed him that Theon would be joining the Nights Watch. The Crown did not want risk any chance of future infighting on the Isles and Ned agreed that under the given circumstances, it was the best outcome for Theon.</p>
<p>Lady Asha’s appointment was explained as an apt reward for her loyal service towards the Crown, given her invaluable aid in crushing this second rebellion before it had even begun. It was a decision that no one protested against, since it was an open secret that Lady Greyjoy had become the King’s latest mistress. And the thought that a bastard of the King could one day take power in the Isles pacified most of the Westerosi lords who viewed this as a way of having someone loyal to the mainland in charge. Not to mention, it was also meant to be a final insult to the rebellious and problematic natives of the Iron Isles who had been humbled and humiliated by them yet again.</p>
<p>Ned had tried to speak with Robert and share his long-held secret but could never find the opportune moment during their time on the Isles to broach the subject. If he was being honest with himself, thoughts of Robert’s rage and the possible divine fury that would follow his revelation stilled his tongue most of the time.</p>
<p>During this period, they had received word from the Eyrie that Petyr Baelish had apparently gone mad during his imprisonment and jumped to the death from his sky cell. The former Master of Coin had become the latest victim of the mental torment that the Sky cells were famed to induce within its occupants. If Ned was being honest, the news was a blessing in disguise as it saved them all the ordeal of holding a trial for the traitor whose crimes against the realm warranted no mercy or leniency.</p>
<p>As the royal forces were preparing to depart from the Isles, they received word from Winterfell that the Nights Watch was requesting aid against the threat of a wildling invasion. Robert had promptly decided that he and Ned along with the Northern lords would head to Winterfell and rally the reserve Northern forces while Stannis and the other commanders would sail towards Eastwatch-by-the-Sea with a sizable force and secure the Wall.</p>
<p>The return to Winterfell filled him with equal amounts joy and anxiety. His sons and bannermen crowded the King as tales of Robert’s divine feat and rumours of his supposed supernatural powers had spread quickly across the land. His friend who had always possessed a personality that was larger than life basked in their attention and adoration as he regaled them with narrations of the battle. Being reunited with Catelyn and his sons brought him great relief but at the same time, he dreaded the conversation that he must have with Robert before they depart to the Wall.</p>
<p>And thus, it brought him to this moment. Ned was seated across from Robert in the Lord’s solar of Winterfell.</p>
<p>“What the matter, Ned? I have not seen you this dour and worried before. Don’t worry, we’ll deal with those wildling scum just like all other foes,” the King said jovially.</p>
<p>Sensing his distress, Robert urged him to share his thoughts, causing Ned to let out a sigh.</p>
<p>Ned did not even know where to start as he looked into Robert’s stormy blue eyes. Over the past moons serving as his Hand, the brother that he had known growing up in the Vale had returned. His friend had proven to him that despite his flaws and vices, he was a worthy ruler and as Ned willed himself to speak the truth, he hoped that the King he had chosen would listen calmly and show him mercy at the end of the conversation.</p>
<p>“I need to talk to you about Lyanna,” Ned said firmly, deciding to get this over with quickly, there was no point slowly building up to it.</p>
<p>The Lord of Winterfell then proceeded to narrate the tale of his journey to the Tower of Joy in Dorne, his battle with Aerys’s Kingsguard, finding Lyanna dying in childbed and the subsequent promise that he had made to her.</p>
<p>During the entire tale, Robert had remained eerily calm and no emotion had passed across his face. This lack of response and the silence that followed after he ended his narration, made Ned squirm anxiously.</p>
<p>To be honest, Ned had prepared himself to witness Robert’s temper tantrum with the King shouting denials and curses while destroying furniture to temper his famed rage. However, his friend’s calm demeanor fueled his worries greatly.</p>
<p>“Well, better late than never,” Robert replied with a hollow chuckle.</p>
<p>Ned Stark was paralyzed in his seat with feelings of surprise and fear flooding his body as his foster brother informed him that he had known the truth for quite some time.</p>
<p>“You see, old friend, the Gods have blessed me with knowledge along with their powers. Do not fear, Ned, I will not have you or your family executed for this most egregious treason,” Robert stated calmly.</p>
<p>His friend proceeded to explain that from the moment he learned of the truth, he had experienced a myriad of emotions. But after letting his feelings temper and giving the matter a great deal of thought and advice from his trusted councillors, he had decided that publicly punishing House Stark would only serve to harm his own reign. Thus, he had decided to wait and see if Ned would ever confess the truth on his own or if he would have to take steps to rectify the situation.</p>
<p>“I was certain that after witnessing a display of my power on Pyke, you would be compelled to confess your sins to me. I’m glad that you told me the truth. By doing so, you have given me the option of showing you mercy. For if you had failed to do so, then upon our return to the capital, you would have been forced to face the very dire consequences of your lie,” Robert said as he got up and poured himself a cup of wine.</p>
<p>“I have given a great deal of thought to your punishment and come up an acceptable solution. So, here is what will happen, as far as the world is concerned, nothing has changed. You will remain my Hand and Sansa will marry Joffrey. But our friendship no longer exists. From this moment on, you are nothing more than my puppet. You have no views, no thoughts, no ideas, in short, nothing of your own. There is only my will and you are the instrument that carries it out without any hesitation or thought. You are my servant and nothing more,” Robert stated coldly as he made Ned look into his eyes to convey the seriousness of his words.</p>
<p>For a brief moment, Roberts eyes were crackled with lightning and any lingering doubt in regards to his former friend’s divine powers vanished from Ned’s mind instantly.</p>
<p>“Give thanks to your late sister and the memory of our now dead friendship, for they are the only reasons that you still possess your life. But for the rest of your days, you will live with the shame of being a traitor and a fraud,”</p>
<p>A great sense of shame, fear and regret filled him upon hearing his friend’s words and in that moment, Ned would have welcomed Robert’s fury and judgement to escape this torment.</p>
<p>“But keep in mind, if I get so much as a whiff of treason from you in the future, be assured that what happened to House Greyjoy will seem like child’s play compared to the fate that will befall House Stark. Go on Ned, get some rest. We’ll be heading to the Wall soon enough,” Robert told him as he pointed him towards the door.</p>
<p>“Oh, and by the way, Ned. I take it that you have not shared this truth with your family as well,” Robert inquired to which he merely nodded in response.</p>
<p>“Tell them, they have a right to know, since their lives are at stake from now on as well,” his former friend told him, before he exited the solar and headed to speak with his family. Feelings of despair and shame filling his being as he imagined their reactions and anger to the upcoming revelations.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>                                                                                 </p>
<p>Later that day, Robert decided to pay a visit to his late lady love and made his way towards the crypts of Winterfell. Along the way, he looked back on his long overdue conversation with his traitorous friend, wondering if not taking his life had been the right choice and recalled a past conversation.</p>
<p>
  <em>“People curse death for the wrong reasons, Robert, it is life that brings us suffering,” Cersei had said to him when he had revealed Ned’s treason to her, seeking her advice on the matter. “Strip him of his pride, his honor, everything that he holds dear and trust me, the shame and guilt will be a far worse fate than death for someone like Ned Stark.”</em>
</p>
<p>Ever since their reconciliation, his relationship with Cersei had made great strides forward and transformed into a truly fruitful and pleasurable partnership. A fact that was proven by her sound council regarding Ned’s punishment. His Queen possessed a natural talent for being cruel and spiteful, and in this particular instance, he was grateful for it. The defeated look upon Ned’s face as he had rendered judgement upon him had brought him more satisfaction than his death ever could.</p>
<p>As Robert stalked towards Lyanna’s tomb, he was pleasantly surprised to discover that his late beloved already had a visitor. It was the Lady of Winterfell and the next proverbial nail in the coffin of Ned Stark’s honor and pride, Lady Catelyn Stark. The lady seemed to be engrossed in thoughts of her own while gazing towards Lyanna’s statue that she did not even notice his approach until he was right next to her.</p>
<p>“On, your grace, my apologies, I did not notice your presence,” Catelyn said after Robert let out a false cough to gain her attention.</p>
<p>The usually prim Lady Stark who took great pride in her immaculate and proper appearance, now bore a look of anguish and despair that was reflected by her disheleved auburn locks and the poorly wiped tears that stained her fair cheeks. However, it was blood shot blue eyes that informed Robert that her husband had shared his greatest secret with his wife at long last.</p>
<p>“I take it that your husband told you the truth, Catelyn,” Robert stated, to which the lady merely nodded her head in response. “Well, I understand that it must be a great shock that will take time to recover from. But rest assured that both you and your children have nothing to fear as long as Ned stays loyal and obedient to me from now on.”</p>
<p>“What was it about her?” Catelyn asked him as she looked towards Lyanna’s likeness. “You, Ned, Rhaegar Targaryen, all of you, fought wars and made untold sacrifices over her. I recall that she was quite beautiful but was she truly worth all the destruction and suffering that the realm has endured from the moment that she was taken all those years ago.”</p>
<p>Her question was filled with conflicting amounts of genuine curiosity and bitterness. Catelyn had always been a simple woman who at a very young age had understood her place and role in the world. The eldest daughter of Hoster Tully had always strived to live by the words of her house.</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>‘Family.Duty.Honor.’ </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>Thus, Robert could understand the confusion and conflict raging within her person at the moment. Catelyn needed to blame someone and since she could not go against anyone living, the dead were the only viable targets for her anger.</p>
<p>“Lyanna was so much more than just a beautiful maid. Her personality, her thoughts, her passion for life, even after all these years I cannot find the words to do her proper justice,” Robert said to Catelyn. “All I know that she left behind a void within me that no amount of lands, titles, victories, wine and even women for that matter could not fill.”</p>
<p>“Gods, she must have been some enchantress. To think that she holds such sway over men even years after her death,” Catelyn said in a tone that was laced with a mixture of bitterness and awe, as she tried to come to terms with the current circumstances.</p>
<p>For a brief time, both of them simply stood in front of Lyanna’s tomb, gazing at the stone visage of the She-Wolf of Winterfell in complete silence as they reigned in their thoughts and emotions.</p>
<p>The silence was finally broken by Catelyn who started to make apologies towards Robert while making reassurances regarding her own innocence in her husband’s treason, only for Robert to gently calm her.</p>
<p>Over the next few moments, Robert tried to lighten the mood and set Catelyn at ease by promising her that both she and her children still had his trust and favour. He went on to add that he would be counting on Catelyn to ensure that Ned did not stray from the path that he had laid for him.</p>
<p>“I swear upon the lives of my children, your grace, I will not allow my husband to place our house and family at any further risk,” Catelyn said vehemently.</p>
<p>“I know Catelyn, you have always been loyal and dutiful. It’s a shame that fate has always bound you to men who were not deserving of it,” Robert said, reminding the Lady of Winterfell of both her late betrothed Brandon Stark and current husband’s betrayals.</p>
<p>“You know, Catelyn, if you wish to truly prove your loyalty and devotion to me then there is a way to erase any trace of doubts from my mind,” Robert stated as he inched closer towards the Stark matriarch and began to rub her shoulder in soothing but suggestive manner.</p>
<p>It did not take long for Catelyn to understand his intent and she promptly backed away. Expressions of shock and disgust filling her beautiful features.</p>
<p>“Moments ago, you spoke of your great love towards Lyanna and now you make such an indecent proposition to me in front of her resting place. Do you have no shame? Or perhaps, you think that I am one of those women with cheap morals who will readily jump into your bed to earn your favor,” Catelyn stated as outrage filled her voice.</p>
<p>“Come now, Catelyn, talk of morals and virtue does not truly suit you. Perhaps, you have forgotten our moment of passion back at Harrenhal all those years ago,” Robert replied with a mocking smile and watched the self-righteous woman’s face fill with shame as she recalled their encounter all those years ago.</p>
<p>“And as far as my love for Lyanna goes, it is as strong as it was all those years ago. The safety of your husband and your family despite Ned’s treason is a testament to that fact.”</p>
<p>“You asked me what was so special about Lyanna? Well, for one, unlike you and other noble women who shun and abhor thoughts of passion and pleasure in public while secretly fantasying and dreaming of those vices in private, Lyanna was always honest about what she wanted and did not begrudge me the same,” Robert told Catelyn, whose look of scandal and shock, increased steadily as Robert disclosed many past secrets regarding his relationship with Lyanna.</p>
<p>The King of Westeros then proceeded to inform her of his past liaisons with her younger sister as well his current affair with her eldest daughter along with several others. To say that Catelyn was shocked would be an understatement, her mind still trying to understand the new immoral and sinful social structure that had been formed back at the capital, without anyone being wiser to it.</p>
<p>“Look, the way that I see it, you have a choice to make. You can either wallow in misery and bitterness and try to rebuild your passionless marriage with a man who has proven repeatedly to be unworthy of your trust and love and stay trapped within this frigid and barren wasteland with no power and authority of your own.”</p>
<p>“Or you can accept my offer and enjoy the fruits of power and passion with me while basking in the warmth and luxuries of the capital,” Robert said confidently presenting her with her choices.</p>
<p>“Personally, I think you already know which path is in your best interests based upon our shared past,” he added as he walked away. “I’ll be in my chambers, awaiting your reply.”</p>
<p>After a short while, the shock had worn off Catelyn and she turned towards Lyanna’s statue, staring longingly at it. It was like she almost hoped that stone visage would come to life and her late good-sister would offer her guidance to her current predicament.</p>
<p>The eery silence and darkness of the Stark catacombs only heightened the struggle raging within her mind as she heard two voices debate each other, both of which belonged to her.</p>
<p>
  <em>“The King is a sinful lecher whose soul is steeped in vice and darkness. He is one of those tempting devils that the scriptures warned maidens to beware off, as their only goal is to steal one’s piety and innocence and condemn your soul to hell. He has corrupted your innocent child with promises of power and turned her into a whore,” the first voice proclaimed. “Do not give up your virtue and honor for fleeting pleasure and earthly rewards. Stay true to lord husband and gods and you shall be rewarded in time.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Stay true to a husband who deceived you and caused your great pain during your entire marriage. Ned’s actions are responsible for your current position, it would be foolish to offend the King out of some misplaced sense of loyalty and fidelity towards him,” the second voice countered. “You are old and wise enough to understand the true nature of the world. The ideals of the Faith sound good in books and stories but they have little resemblance to reality. Power and influence are what truly run this world and the King is offering you the chance to earn a great deal of it. Sansa is your true daughter as she had seized the opportunities presented to her and secured a crown for herself. It is time that you start acting for yourself and the good of your children.”</em>
</p>
<p>The arguments continued between both voices for a while before the second voice began to grow stronger than the first. By the end of it, Catelyn’s mind traveled back to Lord Whent’s tourney all those years ago when she had sought comfort and passion with a young Robert Baratheon.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Flashback</strong>
</p>
<p>Her tears would not stop despite her best efforts to quell them. She took another swing from the wine skin, hoping the spirit within would help relieve her sorrows. It worked for men; it should work for her as well.</p>
<p><em>‘How could he say those things? Was the love that I saw in his eyes, an illusion of my mind?’</em>, Those questions along with a thousand others whirled around with Catelyn’s mind as she was seated upon her bed, inside her tent that had been erected on the grounds of Harrenhal.</p>
<p>Catelyn’s musings were interrupted when she heard a voice call out to her from the entrance of the tent. It was the young Lord of the Stormlands and Brandon’s future good brother, Lord Robert Baratheon.</p>
<p>“Pardon my interruption, my lady. But I heard your sobs while passing by and thought it best to check and see if all was well,” the young Stormlord said gently as he slipped inside the tent.</p>
<p>“Yes, urgh…, yes, all is well,” Catelyn stammered out while trying to compose both her mind and appearance. It would not do well, for the eldest daughter of Riverrun and future lady of Winterfell to be seen in a drunken state by anyone, much less a Lord Paramount and future family relation.</p>
<p>However, her poor attempts to conceal her sorrow and inebriation did not fool Robert, who promptly poured her a cup of water and offered it to her, in an attempt to soothe her frayed nerves.</p>
<p>“Here, drink, Lady Catelyn. Personally, a cup of wine soothes the nerves better but you seemed to have consumed more than you can handle already,” Robert said japingly and managed to elicit a smile from her.</p>
<p>“You know in my experience sharing one’s troubles often helps to make one feel better,” he said kindly.</p>
<p>“I give you my word that what you share with me will stay between us,” Robert added after sensing her hesitation and after being convinced of the sincerity of his words, Catelyn decided to voice her worries.</p>
<p>The handsome and muscular lord sat with her in silence, listening patiently as Catelyn narrated the events of earlier that day. After breaking her fast, she had left to seek out her betrothed Brandon as they had plans to spend the day together. Eventually, she found him in one of the halls of the castle seated with his fellow Northmen as they broke their fast.</p>
<p>Just before, she could announce herself, she heard one of the Northmen ask Brandon about his experience of bedding a trout, causing the table to erupt in laughs. The statement caused Catelyn to freeze in the spot as her voice died out in her throat. And so, the eldest Tully maiden stood there near the door, hidden within the Alysanews as Brandon narrated not only his successful bedding of her, but also regaled his friends with the details of the many times and ways that he had enjoyed her company during the tourney.</p>
<p>“By the Gods, I’d never have thought the prim and pious Lady Catelyn capable of such acts,” one man commented at the end of Brandon’s narration. “Guess that under the visage of a would-be Septa, the Tully maid is no better than a randy whore.”</p>
<p>The statement caused another round of laughter to break out around the table. To her shock and sorrow, her beloved Brandon did not only fail to come to her defence but applauded his friend for his mocking of his betrothed.</p>
<p>“I had thought for sure that the gorgeous Lady Dayne would be the one to end up between your sheets when I saw you leave the hall with her last night,” a Northman, who she later learned was a Ryswell said to her betrothed.</p>
<p>“That was the original plan but Catelyn appeared out of nowhere and caused Lady Ashara to excuse herself,” Brandon replied with sigh. “But the night was not a total loss, it turns out a trout can be quite lively when on its back,”</p>
<p>A round of laughter and lewd whistling broke out at the poorly disguised jape made at her expense. Catelyn could not bear it any longer and rushed back to her tent without drawing much attention so that she could hide her shame and humiliation. Once she was safe in the privacy of her tent, she broke down into tears and took a swig from her uncle’s wineskin that had been lying on the table to drown her sorrows.</p>
<p>“I truly believed that he loved me, otherwise I would have never yielded my maidenhead to him. He said that we were betrothed and he wanted us both to know each other in every way possible. And I being the love struck foolish maid, abandoned the teachings of the Faith and my own good sense due to misplaced notion of love and intimacy,” Catelyn said in a drunken slur and started to sob again.</p>
<p>To his credit and her surprise, there was no judgement in Robert’s eyes. He urged Catelyn to not waste another tear on someone as undeserving as Brandon Stark. The gentle and soothing words that spilled from the lips of the young Stormlord were surprising to say the least. After all, the Baratheon lord’s reputation in regards to women was well known across the realm. So, to hear him chide Brandon’s actions seemed a bit hypocritical.</p>
<p>“Do not misunderstand me. I understand Brandon’s impulses all too well since we have a lot in common considering our status as heirs to great kingdoms and the duties and burdens that accompany such roles,” Robert replied after Catelyn shared her thoughts with him. “Not to mention, I share Brandon’s weakness for beautiful maidens as well.”</p>
<p>“However, I do criticize the Stark heir for not showing the good sense to avoid making japes in public regarding any lady who shares his bed, especially if the lady in question is his own betrothed.”</p>
<p>In that moment, Catelyn realized that Robert was a just a smarter and more sensible version of Brandon. The Baratheon lord loved to indulge in sinful pleasures but unlike her betrothed, he at least possessed a good sense of social etiquette and political understanding to keep the details of such activities to himself, let alone proudly boast of them among his peers.</p>
<p>A part of her even admired Lord Robert for the level of discretion and propriety that he employed in regards to such matters. Soon enough, her admiration shifted towards his beautiful and muscular form and the strange sensation that had stirred within her loins when she was in an intimate setting with Brandon, began to flare up within her.</p>
<p>Perhaps it was the wine or her own suppressed desires, but Catelyn felt a strong attraction towards the handsome lord. Slowly, she inched closer towards, unable to deny her base instincts that craved to be near this man who was a maiden’s wet dream come to life.</p>
<p>Her proximity caused Robert to feel uncomfortable and he began to get up, only for Catelyn to grab his hand and pull him closer towards her. Robert had been taken off guard by Catelyn’s uncharacteristic brashness that was a great contrast to the proper and refined Tully maiden persona that she projected to the realm. Although, Robert soon figured that beneath every proper maiden, an insatiable harlot was waiting to be unleashed.</p>
<p>His theory panned out rather quickly as Catelyn kissed Robert hard on the lips, with Robert responding in kind with a kiss of his own.</p>
<p>Perhaps they should not be doing this, after all he was the intended of her future good sister. But Catelyn could no longer deny the animalistic urge that had taken hold off her at that moment or perhaps it was some vindictive part of her that wanted to punish Brandon for hurting her feelings, she could not truly decide and ultimately chalked up her actions as one of those things that sort of happened every now and again.</p>
<p>Despite her limited experience in such matters, Catelyn managed to get Robert out of his breeches in little to no time.</p>
<p>“By the Gods, you’re bigger than Brandon, much bigger,” Catelyn said with a gulp as she eyed the Stormlord’s massive manhood.</p>
<p>“I’m all for having a good time, Catelyn. But are you sure that you wish to do this?” Robert asked.</p>
<p>“Actually, on second thoughts, let’s just agree to enjoy the moment and see where it leads,” he later added with a wink.</p>
<p>His playful words caused Catelyn to break out into a drunken giggle, before she placed her warm mouth on his cock. Soon enough, all other thoughts were pushed out of their minds and Robert decided to focus on the depths of pleasure evoked by Catelyn’s skilled oral ministrations.</p>
<p>Despite being a maiden until very recently, Robert soon learned that Catelyn possessed a natural talent for cock-sucking. <em>A natural, born cock-sucker, if there ever was one.</em></p>
<p>As for Catelyn herself, she did not regret her actions for a moment. Normally, the thought of doing something like this would never have occurred to her, even in her dreams. But Brandon’s hurtful words, the crude laughs of the Northmen and the knowledge that she was Brandon’s second choice as a partner spurred her to cast away all her inhibitions and give in to temptation.</p>
<p>“That’s so amazing,” Robert said. “Where did you….”</p>
<p>“I’m a self-taught girl and based on yours and Brandon’s reactions a natural talent for sure,” Catelyn replied. “Now, just sit back and enjoy yourself, Lord Robert”</p>
<p>And Robert did enjoy the himself, he enjoyed it immensely. Catelyn hummed onto the back of her neck. Robert closed his eyes for a second, burning this image. The second that he opened those eyes, Catelyn stared up at Robert. Every shift, every moment of warm savory lips wrapping around Robert’s member just made him get closer. The explosion which followed sent Robert over the edge. Catelyn deep-throated Robert and got her money’s worth as his rapid-fire thrusts buried the seed deeper and deeper into her throat until Catelyn drained him completely.</p>
<p>With a loud pop, Catelyn gave Robert a parting kiss on his member’s head. She cupped Robert’s balls for a second and looked up at the young lord, with supreme adoration dancing in her eyes.</p>
<p>“That was incredible,” Robert complimented her, causing her to swell with pride. “Now, let’s move on to the main event.”</p>
<p>Catelyn nodded enthusiastically and skillfully removed her small clothes and threw them at Robert, who inhaled the clothing erotically. The scent of her undergarments drove Robert completely wild with desire.</p>
<p>Catelyn proceeded to undo the laces of her dress seductively, before letting it drop to the ground and allowed Robert to admire her generous cleavage and curvaceous figure. Robert had to admit that the Tully maiden had a body that was made for sin. It was no wonder that the Ironborn kings of old who had ruled over the Riverlands before Aegon’s conquest, often chose daughters of House Tully as their salt wives and mistresses.</p>
<p>Catelyn crawled onto Robert’s lap, trapping his erection between their bodies. The eldest daughter of Riverrun worked in a little bit further, ready to engulf Robert inside of her body. Catelyn’s folds opened up, parting a little bit, and then pressing down on Robert. Oh, Robert could just feel the moment.</p>
<p>“You are the gift that keeps on giving, Cat,” Robert exclaimed. “You’ve learned to be the wolf’s bitch, and now you’ll see how a Stag ruts with its mate.”</p>
<p>Despite Robert’s blunt, crude and matter of fact that statement, Catelyn could not help herself from feeling a surge of excitement run through her entire being. The warmth of Catelyn’s loins, spread out as Robert’s tool sank within her, rocked her entire body. Oh, Robert could just feel it, the pleasure of Catelyn slipping all the way down onto him, and taking him inside.</p>
<p>“Let’s fuck...all day long,” Catelyn purred in Robert’s ear, completely abandoning any shred of shame and propriety left within her.</p>
<p>“Mmm, yes,” Robert groaned. “OOOH YES!”</p>
<p>Robert slipped inside of Catelyn, her pussy practically gobbling up his member the moment that he went inside. Spurred by her body’s response to him, he grabbed onto Catelyn’s body. His fingers clung to her ass, making Catelyn to cry out in pleasure. Robert grabbed and released with Catelyn doing the same to Robert’s cock on the inside.</p>
<p>“Lyanna is one lucky woman,” Catelyn purred. “Oh, keep on going...my lord...I can ride your big cock all day long... hopefully it last as long.”</p>
<p>Hoster Tully’s eldest daughter tightened her grips around Robert, flexing and releasing. Oh, Robert thought that the weight in his balls would almost pop. Seizing the moment, along with a handful of Catelyn’s fine and ample breasts Robert dove inside. Catelyn hugged Robert into her body, moaning in his ear. The young lord kept on going, rocking Catelyn back and forth. Their hips moved back and forth, speeding up with intensifying friction.</p>
<p>“Oooh, show me everything you got.”</p>
<p>Catelyn wanted to feel very good. If she was fated to be bound to a man like Brandon then she wished to have at least the memory of one good fuck to hold onto for the rest of her life. Trapping Robert between her walls, Catelyn gained the confidence that she had made Robert feel pretty good as well.</p>
<p>The sex had relieved Catelyn of her shame and sorrow, but only doubled the lust within her. Catelyn had no regrets, no apologies. If Brandon thought of her as a consolation prize, then it was only fair that she had a passionate encounter of her own that would put her betrothed’s prowess in the bedroom to shame.</p>
<p>“Oh, by the Gods, you could put the best whores of the realm to shame, Catelyn,” Robert breathed.</p>
<p>The young Stormlord’s remark that compared a high-born maiden like her to common whores should have made her feel offended. But for some inexplicable reason, it only enflamed her passions.</p>
<p>“YES…. FUCK ME! FUCK ME LIKE A REAL MAN!” Catelyn cried out.</p>
<p>The two edged closer to the finish line. Of course, one shift of their bodies, caused Catelyn to fly over the finish line. Her orgasm rocked every inch of Catelyn’s body. Pressing Robert down into her, Catelyn tightened the grip, pumping the young lord deeper, harder, and faster. With the weight of Robert’s balls smacking down on Catelyn, she aggressively mewled and scratched Robert’s back.</p>
<p>Robert could feel the tightening inside of his loins, gaining ever more so with every passing moment. The more Catelyn milked Robert, the more Robert did. Just before he came undone, Robert asked her if she wanted him to pull out.</p>
<p>“No need, my dumb brute of a betrothed provided me with a stash of moon tea after our first coupling. He said that the tourney was going to be long and he wished to express his passion for me at every available chance,” Catelyn informed him. “We might as well put it to good use. Fill me with your seed!”</p>
<p>The two edged together for the end and Catelyn grabbed onto Robert, determined to get her money’s worth. Of course, one could argue Catelyn already did with the constant orgasm spilling over her body and easing Robert’s descent into her body.</p>
<p>Robert edged forward, the tightening getting even more. And Catelyn held him in tighter, to ensure that Robert came inside of her. The wet walls closing against Robert’s bare cock felt very good.</p>
<p>With one more grunt, Robert finished, shoving deep inside of her. He pushed deep into Catelyn, squeezing her hips and driving her down as Robert rocketed several blasts into Catelyn, filling up her tight little pussy until they finally shuddered.</p>
<p>“That was spectacular,” Catelyn said.</p>
<p>“Thank you for the wonderful experience, my lord,” Catelyn murmured, as she struggled to catch her breath after the intense fucking session.</p>
<p>“It was my pleasure,” Robert replied before parting himself from her.</p>
<p>The Lord of the Stormlands once again assured her that this encounter would stay between them as he got dressed. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead as a goodbye, before exiting the tent.</p>
<p>
  <strong>End of Flashback </strong>
</p>
<p>Once she had recovered from her drunken state and the exhaustion of that brief but memorable encounter, Catelyn had been overcome with feelings of shame and remorse. Her father’s lessons coming to the forefront of her mind, men were expected to stray from the marriage bed but as a high-born lady her duty was to remain loyal and dutiful towards her lord husband and family.</p>
<p>Catelyn chided and cursed herself for the great lapse in judgement and prayed to the Gods for forgiveness along with asking for their help to keep her indiscretion from ever coming to light. As penance, she had vowed to remain faithful and loyal to her betrothed, no matter his failings. To his credit, Robert had remained true to his word and had never mentioned their brief fling to anyone over the years and treated her with the utmost respect whenever they met in a social setting.</p>
<p>When she received news of Brandon’s death at the hands of the Mad King and her father’s subsequent decision to wed her to his younger brother, she had cried bitterly and cursed herself, for at the time she had believed her circumstances to be a punishment from the Seven for her sinful transgressions. Thus, she had decided to accept the will of the Gods and make the best of her situation.</p>
<p>Catelyn wedded and bedded the shy and dour Ned Stark who possessed neither his elder brother’s charm and wit nor the thrilling bedroom skills of his foster brother. Despite the disappointing turn of events, she had tried to find some joy with her new husband. However, his arrival at Winterfell with his supposed bastard, Jon Snow, after the war once again crushed her hopes. Over the years, she had built an affectionate if not loving relationship with her husband. Though the presence of the bastard had never allowed her to experience true marital bliss.</p>
<p>And now after all these years, when she had found some modicum of joy and comfort in her life after the bastard’s departure to the Wall and her family’s rise within the realm, the Gods had seen fit to punish her once again.</p>
<p>“No more, do you hear me? This time I will take my fate into my own hands,” Catelyn howled to the Gods above as she stood before Lyanna’s tomb, as her voice echoed across the catacombs.</p>
<p>Determination strengthened the Lady of Winterfell’s resolve and she made her way towards the crypt doors.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Robert was seated in the guest chambers of Winterfell, which was illuminated solely by the light the moon filtering through the window, even though unlit candles had been placed around the room.</p>
<p>Sitting in the darkness helped Robert to focus his thoughts as he channeled the power of the shadows, just as Melisandre had showed him. With the aid of the Asshai Shadowbinder, Robert had not only mastered the powers of flame and shadow, but also learned to access the primordial power of the Storms locked within his blood. Yet, he still had a long way to go before realizing his full potential.</p>
<p><em>‘If the Red Woman’s assumptions are accurate, then the power that I wielded on Pyke is nothing but a taste of what I can truly do,’</em> Robert said to himself.</p>
<p>However, accessing arcane powers was both stressful and draining and Robert soon found himself in need of some release. So, he got up and poured himself a glass of Arbor Gold to help soothe his senses.</p>
<p>The sweet taste of the rich drink stimulated his palate, as the wine quenched his thirst. But it failed to help quell the longing that has started to churn within his loins.</p>
<p>A side effect of using dark magics, Melisandre had informed when he first told her about the spike in his libido whenever he wielded his power.</p>
<p>Robert almost called out to his guards to fetch him a whore, to help tend to his needs. But stopped himself after remembering, that if his instincts were right then a certain lady would soon be along to pay him a visit.</p>
<p>And right on cue, there was a knock on his door a few moments later. His Kingsguard announced that Lady Catelyn was seeking an audience and Robert promptly bid her entry.</p>
<p>The door opened and in strode Lady Catelyn Stark, her aura exuding a mixture of determination with traces of doubt and trepidation. Robert discreetly signalled his guard who understood his intent and closed the door from outside and went about ensuring that the King and his guest for the evening would not be disturbed.</p>
<p>Despite her confident demeanor, Robert noticed that the Lady of Winterfell could not stop fidgeting as she nervously rubbed her hands together.</p>
<p>“Relax Catelyn, you’re acting more nervous than you were the first time we were together,” Robert said to his guest, hoping his words would help calm her nerves. Though reminding her of their past encounter seemed to only increase the lady’s restlessness.</p>
<p>“Although, now that I recall, you had indulged in quite a bit of drink at the time. Perhaps, some wine will help calm your nerves?” he said calmly, to which she nodded her head in consent.</p>
<p>Robert poured her a glass which she accepted eagerly and began gulping it down greedily. She finished her first glass rather quickly and promptly poured herself another.</p>
<p>“Before I agree to your proposal, I would like to discuss a few points and conditions with you,” Catelyn said to him, trying to convey confidence but her fear and doubts spilled into her voice.</p>
<p>“You really don’t have any cards to play here, Catelyn. My offer is one that I made to you out of kindness and my own desire for you. If you wish to refuse, you are free to do so. But remember that while my arrangement with Sansa guarantees her a crown, the future of the rest of your children remains uncertain,” Robert replied calmly and Catelyn felt her confidence ebb away.</p>
<p>Seeing the distress upon Catelyn’s beautiful features, Robert informed the Lady of Winterfell about the details of their arrangement. What would be expected of her and what she would receive in return from him.</p>
<p>The King’s offer was more than generous considering the circumstances. He was offering her power, position and influence within the capital along with the promise of securing her remaining children’s future. Her virtue and body were a small price in comparison.</p>
<p>However, before she accepted Robert’s offer, there was one thing that she would need before the deal could be sealed officially. And so, she informed him of the condition. Upon hearing it, Robert let out a laugh and said that he would be most happy to grant her request.</p>
<p>“Then, we have a deal, your grace,” Catelyn said confidently. “I am yours to command from this moment on.”</p>
<p>“Excellent! I think a change of dress would be in order,” Robert said casually as he pointed towards a wardrobe chest placed near the changing screen of his chamber.</p>
<p>“I always carry certain items and gifts with me when I travel across the realm, for situations like these,” Robert explained and informed her that there was a red outfit within the chest that he wished for her to don tonight.</p>
<p>Not wanting to displease the King, Catelyn moved towards the chest and opened it. The clothing was scandalous for certain and she was hesitant to wear such a thing. But quickly reminded herself of her new role and the duties that accompanied it.</p>
<p>Robert lazily removed his surcoat and tunic as he watched Catelyn retrieve the clothing from the chest and move towards the changing screen in order to ready herself for him.</p>
<p>“Wait, Catelyn, since you and I are going to become very intimate with each other, I feel that there should not be any secrets between us,” Robert said. “I’m sure that you have heard the rumors and tales about my gifts. Now, you can witness them first hand for yourself.”</p>
<p>The King raised his hand towards Catelyn who stood with the erotic outfit in her hands, as confusion marred her features. Just as she was about to voice her query, the Lady of Winterfell’s entire form was enveloped within a cloak of Robert’s energy.</p>
<p>The energy dissipated a few moments later and Catelyn was left flummoxed by her state. The clothes that she had been wearing were now upon the floor, crumpled up in a pile, while the Lady of Winterfell herself was now adorned in the exotic garments that she had been holding within her hands until a few moments ago.</p>
<p>“Seven protect us!” Catelyn shrieked involuntarily, as she realized the truth behind the rumors of the King’s involvement in dark sorcery.</p>
<p>“The Seven have little to no power in the South, my lady. Let alone here in the land of the Old Gods. Praying to them is a futile effort,” Robert said with a chuckle, enjoying the panicked and shocked reactions of his newest mistress, who struggled to accept the reality of what she had witnessed.</p>
<p>Robert then proceeded to take in the mouth-watering sight of Catelyn Stark, who was now dressed in a tight red corset that made her amazing breasts look higher and firmer, while simultaneously showcasing her flat stomach. The clothing combined with the thigh high red stockings and thong that she was now garbed in, made her look amazing.</p>
<p><em>The years have not reduced her beauty and desirability in the least…, </em>Robert mused to himself.</p>
<p>“By the Gods, Catelyn, I have always said that you possessed a body made for sin and now it belongs to me,” Robert remarked as he admired the form of his newest mistress.</p>
<p>“Do not fear, you have my protection from now on,” Robert said and a with a subtle flick of his wrist, and used the Red God’s blessing to light all the candles within the chamber and created a more romantic setting.</p>
<p>“Now come to me and prove your devotion,” Robert gruffly commanded as he moved towards the bed.</p>
<p>The display of Robert’s powers only strengthened Catelyn’s faith in her decision as she was now convinced that serving the King was in the best interests of both herself and her family. And so, she calmed herself and prepared to please her new lord and master to the best of her ability.</p>
<p>A short while later, Robert was seated upon the bed, naked from the waist down. He smiled and leaned back as he took in the sight of Catelyn’s sexy hips swaying as she made his way to him. Despite birthing five children, those hips were still as shapely as they had been all those years ago at Harrenhal.</p>
<p>Soon enough, the Lady of Winterfell had climbed into his lap and their hips grinded against one another. Catelyn experienced the thick tool which pulsed out into the palm of her hand. She slowly, but surely stroked Robert’s member through his breeches, making him groan very loudly as she touched him.</p>
<p>“My King, it’s even bigger than I remember,” Catelyn said as she helped discard his breeches away completely.</p>
<p>His rock-hard cock was now stretching towards the sky. Meanwhile, Catelyn peppered Robert’s chest and abs with kisses, before leaning down to take a good long lick of his cock. Her perfectly hot mouth and tongue lavished Robert’s rising member as it stretched to reach her throat.</p>
<p>Robert grabbed the back of Catelyn’s head and forced his cock down her throat. She looked positively gorgeous, with her stocking clad legs dangling off of the bed as she laid on her side. Her breasts practically spilled out of the corset as she bobbed up and down on his long prick and captured him quite hungrily with each rise and each drop.</p>
<p>“Mmmph!”</p>
<p>Catelyn’s warm, savory mouth popped around Robert’s rock-hard member. He edged himself deep into Catelyn’s mouth and entered the back of her throat with some furious pumps. Catelyn bobbed her mouth up and down on Robert and swallowed him with glee as she closed her throat around him.</p>
<p>“Keep it up!”</p>
<p>Oh, Catelyn kept it up and took Robert’s cock deep into her throat while fondling his balls. They were nice and full and carried enough seed within them to bless every maiden in Westeros. Which is what the King wanted to do, if Robert’s ever-growing harem of beauties was any indication of his intent.</p>
<p>For now, though, Robert slammed Catelyn’s mouth down and deeply fucked her throat. The cream became to rise and he prepared to spray the back of her throat. Catelyn’s hot and savory eyes locked onto Robert as she bottomed out on his throat. She swallowed as Robert’s cum exploded down into the back of her throat. Robert pushed Catelyn down and launched blast after blast of seed into her mouth. Catelyn swallowed it all, like the faithful and dutiful woman that she was.</p>
<p>The ageless Riverland beauty managed to drain Robert’s balls completely.<br/><br/>At least until they filled up again.<br/><br/>“I can see that time has not dulled your oral skills, Cat,” Robert complimented her. “Now, turn around and present your ass to me.”</p>
<p>Catelyn did so, her thong sliding down. Robert reached over and unclipped Catelyn’s corset, which allowed her round and full breasts to just pop out into the world. Robert cupped the mammary wonders in his hand and gave them a very firm squeeze to make Catelyn just cry out in pleasure.</p>
<p>Robert spanked her hard. The strong hand hitting Catelyn’s ass tapped a gusher in her pussy. Robert’s strong hard cock ground against the back of her leg.</p>
<p>“You belong to me now.”</p>
<p>“All women will bend at the knee before the King of Westeros.”</p>
<p>Robert’s proclamations confirmed his intentions and her own future to Catelyn very clearly. And oddly enough, feelings of excitement and anticipation coursed through her being.</p>
<p>Robert lined up his cock for her wet pussy and slid all the way into her hot depths in one swift stroke.</p>
<p>“GODS ROBERT!”</p>
<p>Catelyn screamed out in euphoria as her pussy received a good stuffing when Robert pushed into her.</p>
<p>Her couplings with Ned had never brought her much pleasure as her dour husband lacked any true skill in the bedroom. Most of the times, she most just laid still on the bed stiff as a board while Ned took his pleasure. It was such a dulling and tedious experience that quite often her mind would wander off to past memories of shared passion with Brandon and even Robert on occasion.</p>
<p>But now, it felt as if her desires and passion had been awoken from years of slumber as Robert teased her body mercilessly with his skilled ministrations. The remarkable fact was that only half of his cock was grounding against her insides till this moment.</p>
<p>Robert could sense Catelyn’s hot, insatiable, sexual appetite and so he pressed his hand down against Catelyn’s breast and palmed it as he thrust all the way into the warm depths of her body. She tightened around him and let out a very intense scream as Robert pushed all the way into her.</p>
<p>“ROBERT! YOU DEMON!”</p>
<p>“Not demon, my dear Cat. I am your God,” Robert said. “Always remember that along with everything that only I can do to you!”</p>
<p>Robert squeezed Catelyn’s juicy breast, making her cry out even more. He sped up a little bit and drove her down onto the bed. He grabbed Catelyn’s arms and pulled them back when Robert pushed his cock all the way into her body. Robert slapped his balls down onto her and made Catelyn cry out in passion for his cock stuffing her wet pussy with each slapping motion. The motions caused the large poster bed to creak while its legs scrapped against the stone floor of the chamber.</p>
<p>“Never forget that I am your master now!”</p>
<p>A grunting Robert exclaimed as he pushed all the way into her body. He slammed tighter and deeper into her body. Robert pulled over and flipped Catelyn over. He contorted Catelyn’s body so her legs were folded back, with Catelyn’s knees touching her shoulder. Such a flexible bitch, and Robert decided to work her pussy as well. He lined up and jammed himself into Catelyn.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to touch your tits?”</p>
<p>“Please, master!” Catelyn moaned.</p>
<p>Yes, Catelyn had finally understood that from now on, Robert Baratheon was her King, Master and God all rolled into one. Her body, soul and life were now in service to him and him alone.</p>
<p>The shame that she had earlier felt when Robert had informed him of his relationship with Sansa had now transformed into pride. Her perfect daughter had shown far greater wisdom and sense that Catelyn herself had possessed at that age. Not only had she earned herself a crown but also managed to gain a level of influence and power that very few women if any ever achieved in this cruel and unfair world. And Sansa had done it all by herself. Though her daughter would not remain alone for long, as Catelyn had resolved to aid her daughter and their family in every way possible when she arrived in the capital to take her place at court and more importantly the King’s harem.</p>
<p>For now, though, Catelyn sampled what was to come and liked it. Robert’s skilled hands flipped several switches deep within Catelyn’s lustful psyche. She pumped her hips back and forth to allow Robert to stuff her body completely.</p>
<p>“It’s time for you to cum.”</p>
<p>Catelyn’s eyes practically rolled into the back of her head as Robert slammed all the way into her body and stretched her tight cunt with his thrusting motions. The Storm King held his fingers against the back of her thigh and pummeled her pussy rapidly.</p>
<p>Her tightening walls teased Robert’s cock while he allowed his own divine stamina to build gradually. Robert rocked her body and made the thrashing woman moan in ecstasy.  Her body obeyed Robert’s whims completely as he rode her to one of the most mind rattling orgasms that she had ever experienced in her life. He could feel Catelyn’s pussy just erupt in and saturate his cock with its juices. He was so lubricated that Robert could force himself into the tightest of holes with ease.</p>
<p>And speaking of the tightest of holes, Robert slid his finger deep inside of Catelyn’s back passage and teased it, very carefully edging his finger up against her snug little opening. Catelyn let out a very intense breath as Robert pushed into her.</p>
<p>“Did you think that any hole would be out of bounds for me?”</p>
<p>No, Catelyn did not think it, and she sure hoped for. Robert laid her on the bed, ass up, and cheeks spread before ramming his thick cock into Catelyn’s juicy backside. The Lady of Winterfell moaned as Robert reached in and grabbed her auburn locks with one hand and cupped her ass in the other while he roughly fucked her. He smashed her ass with a furious blur of thrusts. Each of them harder than the last. Catelyn mewled loudly at her lover’s actions and the rate which he slammed deep into her tight ass from above.</p>
<p>So close, Robert could feel it. But he wanted to explore Catelyn’s warmest, tightest hole more. Robert rocked back inside of her, knowing when he was going to finish. He wanted to turn Catelyn into a squirting, dripping, breathing wreck. The spanking of her ass got Catelyn dripping like nothing else.</p>
<p>She was so close, and Robert closed his eyes to enjoy the feel of Catelyn’s perfect ass. Those perfect round globes just molded in his hands as he pounded down into her tight ass hole while it squeezed him. Robert pressed down into her and filled her ass up with several gloriously deep and hard pumps.</p>
<p>“Not a single hole,” Robert said with a breath. “And I’m going to pump your ass full right now.”</p>
<p>Catelyn tightened around Robert’s finger as it probed her pussy. She came harder than ever before. The thought of Robert finishing and burying inside of her ass made Catelyn just lose it.</p>
<p>Robert soaked in the scent of arousal from this very gorgeous woman and rode her to a rapid conclusion. Her ass tightened around Robert with a very steady squeeze around his cock. Robert filled her up from above and slammed as deep into her as humanly possible. Oh, he could feel it, molding into the palm of his hand.</p>
<p>“One more time.”</p>
<p>Catelyn shook madly on the bed, breathing heavily and came hard again. She could feel a surge of energy blast through her body as Robert rode her extremely hard.</p>
<p>The King soon bottomed out in Catelyn, with her warm snug hole proving to be his undoing. Robert released a heavy load in her ass. He rode it out and made sure Catelyn’s ass overflowed with his thick, savory seed.</p>
<p>Catelyn’s ass cheeks bubbled with cum, the raw marks from Robert’s hands slapping on them still visible as he pumped into her. Robert leaned back and groped Catelyn’s lovely body to emphasize his domination of her.</p>
<p>A small disappointment stirred within Catelyn. Not for the anal, because it felt amazing to be dominated and plowed in her ass. But the fact Robert did not dump his thick seed inside of her fertile womb. She had borne her underserving husband five strong and heathy children over the years and now thought of how incredible it would be to bear a child born of royal seed and blood.</p>
<p>Yet, Catelyn should have known better, her master was not finished. He picked Catelyn up and motioned for her to lick the same cock that had been in her ass just moments ago. Catelyn did and worked Robert up to full strength with just two light sucks. She took him into her mouth and swirled her tongue around the width.</p>
<p>With a few swift and sudden movements, Robert abruptly placed both of his hands on her perfect ass and lifted her up. Catelyn’s legs instinctively wrapped around his hips as her arms rested on his shoulders for leverage.</p>
<p>Giving her a mischievous grin, Robert unceremoniously speared Catelyn with his massive cock, causing her eyes bulge in reaction. After establishing a comfortable rhythm, Robert began to fuck her with his full force as his member throbbed and twitched within Catelyn’s pussy and womb.</p>
<p>Catelyn held tightly onto Robert’s shoulders as he fucked her with his massive member and she moaned breathlessly, shaking her head to-and-fro as heat built up within her once again.</p>
<p>“Oh Gods, I’m cumming again!” Catelyn whimpered as Robert gouged her wide open.</p>
<p>“Then cum for your master, you wanton whore,” Robert laughed as he continued to use his firm grip on Catelyn’s hips to wedge more of his cock in her leaking pussy. The proud Stark matriarch felt her third climax of the night upon hearing Robert’s vulgar command.</p>
<p>“GODS! SEVEN SAVE ME!” Catelyn screamed as her juices sprayed out once more, all over Robert’s thighs.</p>
<p>Catelyn’s climax was extended as Robert continued to relentlessly thrust himself into her spasming cunt. Her toes curled and legs tightened around his hips as she desperately held onto him and prayed to the gods for mercy. Perhaps, that was her mistake, Robert was her God now and her prayers should have been directed towards him instead of the Seven. And so, she prayed to her new God in her thoughts.</p>
<p>And unlike the other gods, Robert answered her prayer swiftly because as soon as her orgasm had finally finished Robert dislodged his cock from her aching pussy. Catelyn panted heavily as he nibbled on her ear before he laid her gently upon the bed so that she could recover her strength.</p>
<p>“I know that you wish to give me a child. But you have not yet earned such an honor. Prove yourself to me and I will reward you when the time comes,” the King told her and she promised both him and herself that she would earn that privilege shortly.</p>
<p>“Rest up Catelyn, the night is still young and I’m not yet sated,” Robert added with a smile.</p>
<p>The King’s insatiable carnal appetite should have terrified her. But it only fueled her own lust and excitement as she longed to prove her worth in the eyes of new Master and God.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Catelyn Stark/Osha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't forget to leave kudos and comments.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>                                                <br/></em>
</p>
<p><em>‘These southern kneelers were a strange and complicated lot for sure</em>,’ Osha mused to herself as she moved across the courtyard of Winterfell, tugging her cloak tighter around her frame to stave off the cold. No one paid her any mind as the castle bustled with activity to welcome and accommodate the Lords of the North and their bannermen who were gathering at the castle to discuss the upcoming war against Osha’s own people.</p>
<p>It had been nearly a year since she and a group of her fellow Free folk had managed to sneak past the Wall, to escape the dangers that lurked within the true North.</p>
<p>Initially, she had been part of Mance Rayder’s growing army as the turncloak ranger of the Night’s Watch attempted to rally and unite all the clans beyond the Wall into a single army under him. Unlike the kings on the other side of the Wall, Mance’s goal behind forming this army was not to conquer and dominate any land and its people. But merely, gather enough strength to force the Crows to grant them passage into the south where their people would have a better chance to survive the ever-approaching evil that sought to snuff out all life, Free folk and Kneeler alike.</p>
<p>Mance’s task itself was easier said than done as many of the Free folk clans despite being aware of the danger resisted joining Mance’s army. Ultimately, Osha and a few like-minded raiders had become frustrated with the slow progress of the King-beyond-the-Wall and decided to cross the Wall on their own.</p>
<p>Though they had been successful in making it to the southern lands, they soon learned that they were no safer than they were beyond the Wall. Osha’s group had come upon a few southern lords out on a hunt in the woods and decided to steal their horses and supplies. It should have been easy pickings, when one considered that their prey consisted of two green boys who were on the cusp of manhood and one crippled child. However, their confidence had cost them dearly as the two boys turned out to be more skilled and resourceful than they had anticipated. By the end of it, all her travelling companions were dead and Osha herself had ended up in chains, forced to live as a servant in a kneeler lord’s castle.</p>
<p>During her time in the south, Osha had learned a great deal about the southerners and the customs of their lands. But the more she learned, the more it baffled her mind.</p>
<p>Life beyond the Wall had been simple where a man’s worth lied in the strength of his own arms and his ability to hunt and survive in the harsh lands of eternal winter. But here in the south, a man’s worth was determined by the blood that he carried in his veins and the fancy titles that he used before his name.</p>
<p>The same could be said for the differences between their marriage customs and laws. In the true north, a man took a woman by proving his strength to her and if the relationship was agreeable the two would start a family. And even in the most ideal circumstance, most Free folk warriors often ended up taking more than one Spearwife for themselves as well as siring several children upon them. With all the women and children being equal in the eyes of their society until one proved themselves more worthy than others through a feat of strength and ability.</p>
<p>However, relationships in the south were completely different. The rituals for marriage, the vows and promises seemed to be completely in the favor of the men with women being required to take subservient role. A man could bed numerous women after being wed without consequence but if a woman was caught doing the same, she would be severely punished. The same went for the children. A child born of a wife was true and pure, destined to inherit his father’s name, lands and titles upon birth itself. But one born out of wedlock was considered to be evil and undeserving of almost anything, even the name of its father.</p>
<p>All these strange and complicated customs and laws confused the captive Spearwife greatly, no matter how much she tried to understand them.</p>
<p>But to Osha, the most confusing and striking difference between her people and the kneelers was the role of the King.</p>
<p>Beyond the Wall, a King was selected by all the clan leaders in the times of war or great distress to help guide their people and his authority only lasted until the said threat had been resolved. And even during his reign, a King-beyond-the-Wall’s power was questionable as the warriors and leaders often questioned and challenged his decisions without fear of reprisal.</p>
<p>The same could not be said for the Kings of the South. Because apparently the kneelers were so weak and helpless that they required a King at all times. Osha had learned that this royal position was often given to someone based on their blood and birth rather than his deed and ability. The Kings in the South wielded such power and authority that if anyone ever dared to question let alone challenge them, they could end up facing dire consequences.</p>
<p>Another benefit that the Kings below the Wall seemed to enjoy was the freedom of taking a woman. Unlike a southern lord who had to, what’s the word…. <em>‘court’</em> a lady that he wished to bed, the King merely needed to only make the slightest of gestures to bring her to his bed. In addition, a King could openly bed the wife or daughter of a southern lord and the lord would actually show gratitude for the act rather than any anger or retribution which was the standard response had any other man performed such a deed. But the most startling aspect of such a situation in Osha’s opinion was the ease with which so many people ignored or concealed the King’s actions, that one would be left to ponder if such an act had taken place in the first place itself.</p>
<p>At least that was what Osha had surmised based upon her recent experiences.</p>
<p>Osha did not like to dwell upon such things for too long as her head would start to hurt. Despite how confusing and maddening the kneelers and their customs were, Osha concluded that life was far better on this side of the Wall. She was alive, there was food in her belly, a roof over head and a fire to keep her warm. What more could she want? And if the price for such comfort and security was accepting and abiding the games and laws of the south, then she was fine with it.</p>
<p><em>‘I need to look out for myself’</em>, Osha told herself as she came upon the Broken Tower of Winterfell. Letting out a sigh, the Wilding Spearwife made her into the tower and climbed its steps until she came upon the locked door of a chamber located at its uppermost level.</p>
<p>Using the key provided by Lady Stark, Osha entered the large and spacious chamber. It had been recently and quite discreetly furnished by the Lady of Winterfell upon the arrival of the King and Lord Stark.</p>
<p>The inside of this secret chamber was a striking contrast to the decrepit and shoddy state of the tower within which it was located. There were thick but soft carpets laid out across the floor and elaborately crafted cushioned chairs and couches. The wooden frames upon the windows had been recently repaired while a few colorful tapestries decorated the sparse walls of the chamber along with the scones that held the torches which lit up the room. There was even a bathtub, big enough for two or possibly more people at the far end of the chamber.</p>
<p>But the most notable item within the chamber was the ornately furnished large four poster bed that was located on the slightly elevated level that was connected to floor of the room by no more than two steps. It was positioned from right across the chamber’s door, and thus was always the first thing that manged to capture the attention of anyone who entered the chamber.</p>
<p>While the luxurious chamber would have captivated the attention of most southerners, let alone a wilding like her who had never even imagined such comforts and dwellings, Osha’s attention had instead been directed towards the erotic scene unfolding upon the furs of the large bed.</p>
<p>Osha moved across the chamber, noticing the haphazardly discarded clothes of the bed’s occupants splattered across the floor and furniture of the chamber. She moved up the steps leading to the bed, to take in the sight of King Robert and Lady Catelyn splayed across the sheets, both sweaty and sticky from their recently concluded carnal encounter with each other. Lady Stark appeared to be so exhausted that she had fallen asleep.</p>
<p>“You’re late,” the King said to her.</p>
<p>“Apologies, your grace. As per the lady’s instructions, I made sure that the Stark boys were sufficiently occupied before sneaking away. However, Lord Stark and Lord Robb spotted me as I was leaving the main keep and inquired about Lady Stark’s whereabouts,” Osha explained while inching towards the bed.</p>
<p>“What did you say?” Robert asked, wondering if he would have to destroy the last illusion that his traitorous friend was holding onto, in regards to having a loving and faithful wife.</p>
<p>“I didn’t have to say anything as the Septa and Steward Poole arrived and told them that Lady Stark was busy overseeing the lodging arrangements of the arriving forces and that she had sent for me to aid her,” the Spearwife replied with a mischievous grin.</p>
<p>“I must hand it to the Lady of Winterfell, she is nothing if not prepared for every possibility,” Robert said with a chuckle.</p>
<p><em>'That she was'</em>, Osha had to agree with the King’s assessment.</p>
<p>A few days after the King’s arrival, Lady Stark had summoned Osha to the Broken Tower where Septa Mordane and Lord Steward Vayon Poole had already been present upon her arrival. The Lady of Winterfell then proceeded to inform the group about her new relationship with King Robert and asked for their aid to carry out the affair discreetly without anyone being the wiser to it.</p>
<p>Though both the Septa and Lord Poole had initially been shocked by Lady Stark’s revelation and request, they eventually agreed to help her after the Lady offered them rewards and the King’s favour in exchange for their service.</p>
<p>The Steward was hesitant to say the least, citing that he could not deceive Lord Stark. But relented after learning of his beloved daughter, Jeyne’s liaisons with the King back in the capital. As for the Septa, all it took was a promise from Lady Catelyn that she would be granted a position of authority in the Great Sept of the South, before the pious woman consented to aid in the Lady’s affair.</p>
<p>As for Osha herself, freedom from her chains was the price of Osha’s loyalty and aid.</p>
<p>“Osha, as you know, the realm is preparing to go to war with your people. The Northmen especially will be baying for the complete slaughter of the Wildlings. If you wish, there is a way that you can help your people,” Lady Stark said to her, before inviting her to join the King’s bed.</p>
<p>“King Robert’s appetites are vast and I fear that I alone will not be enough to satisfy him during his stay. I could engage whores from the brothel in Wintertown, but I have feeling that the King would appreciate a wild beauty like you more than them,” the lady went onto explain. “This is an invaluable opportunity that I am giving you, you can earn the King’s favor and live a life filled with comforts and luxuries. At the very least, you might even be able to convince the King to show mercy upon your fellow Wildlings.”</p>
<p><em>‘Lady Stark is right, if bedding the comely and mighty southern King could aid her people and save them from death then her choice was clear. Besides, the King might be more likely to believe the truth about the Others if it was whispered in his ear from his bedside,’</em> Osha had reasoned to herself and accepted Lady Stark’s proposal, joining the King’s bed that very night.</p>
<p>The King had enjoyed bedding a Spearwife and wished to learn more about her people, especially about Spearwives and if they all were as lively and exciting as her. Osha had seized the opportunity and started on planting the notion of mercy and aid for the Free folk in the King’s mind. He was a stubborn man, but she felt that he would gradually come around.</p>
<p>And so here she was yet again, doing her part to save her people.</p>
<p>Osha who was wearing nothing beneath her thick fur cloak simply smiled and pulled Robert towards her, detaching his arms from Catelyn. She took Robert’s cock, still dripping wet from slipping into Catelyn’s body, into her hand. She squeezed down onto it, pushing almost all the way down onto it and jerking Robert off until he jerked away.</p>
<p>“So, how was that?” Osha whispered. “I feel I have improved since our first time.”</p>
<p>“That was pretty nice, but you still have a lot to learn” Robert replied as he tore off Osha’s cloak and allowed her bountiful breasts to come out. He was always up to having some fun with Osha, and Osha, grinding up against him, was more than up to having some fun with him.</p>
<p>Robert had come upon the gruff wilding beauty during one of his spars in the Winterfell training yard and had been immediately struck with an idea that would both aid in the upcoming conflict and sate his lust as well.</p>
<p>And so, he had instructed Catelyn to bring the captured Spearwife by offering her freedom from chains and the chance to aid her people. Eager to prove her worth, the Lady of Winterfell did not disappoint and soon Robert found himself enjoying some truly rough and passionate fucking with the savage beauty from beyond the Wall. Robert had always thought his Lyanna and the Mormont women to be the epitome of strong and lively women who enjoyed a good brutal fuck. But Osha soon proved that a passion for savage lovemaking was something that both Northerners and Wildlings had in common.</p>
<p>As Robert squeezed Osha’s breasts, she dropped down onto him. Robert had already enjoyed a thorough and draining fuck with Catelyn, but the visage of Osha, with her unbound dark locks and perfect body grinding against him, replenished both his lust and energy. And so, he drove himself deeper into Osha, stretching her warm core out.</p>
<p>The size of his bloated balls brushing against Osha just drove her completely nuts. She wanted to ride him.</p>
<p>“Do you enjoy being ridden by your wilding whore, my King?” Osha asked him.</p>
<p>“Aye, most certainly, I love it,” Robert moaned in response.</p>
<p>Osha planted herself down completely onto Robert, riding up and down. She took him into her, and milked his big cock to make Robert just groan in pleasure.</p>
<p>“Take my body, take it! I give it you, O mighty King!” Osha yelled. “Did you fuck the lady hard tonight?”</p>
<p>“I fucked her all around the chamber,” Robert growled while groping Osha’s tits and then moving to her hips to slide her all the way down her body.</p>
<p>“I figured as much; the carpet seemed a little bit sticky.”</p>
<p>Osha commented before clutching down onto Robert and releasing him. So close to earning that all important load of seed. A soft moan from the side of the bed indicated that Lady Catelyn had stirred in her sleep, the sounds of their sex driving her on.</p>
<p>Robert and Osha moved back and forth against each other, fucking like rabbits.</p>
<p>“You want all of my royal cum, don’t you?” Robert growled.</p>
<p>Osha broke out into a prominent smile, her eyes calling for the explosion to be inside of her. She clutched down hard onto Robert and released him, the moisture pooling around the tip of Robert’s cock and going down all the way to the base as he slid on in.</p>
<p>“All of it...that big load!”</p>
<p>She exclaimed and rode Robert nice and hard, to the point where one would have to be completely spent to not react. And Robert’s limits had not been reached yet. So, with the sizing up in his balls becoming prominent, Robert spent a huge load of his seed, bathing Osha’s insides with every single last drop of it.</p>
<p>Robert and Osha came together on the bed, with Osha sliding all the way down onto Robert. Her wet, stretched out pussy, closed ranks on Robert and drained him of every single last drop of seed.</p>
<p>“Perfect,” Osha murmured.</p>
<p>“That was so fucking hot.”</p>
<p>Catelyn who was now fully awake commented before engulfing Robert’s manhood into her mouth. She got Robert nice and hard in no time, not that he needed much time to begin with. But Catelyn intended to get Robert even harder, taking him into the back of her throat.</p>
<p>Robert locked onto the auburn locks of the gorgeous Stark matriarch and pumped inside of her mouth. Oh, the hotness of Catelyn’s mouth just increased.</p>
<p>“She couldn’t have enough of you,” Osha said. “Just how long were you both fucking?</p>
<p>“I didn’t keep track,” Robert answered with a shrug.</p>
<p>Catelyn moved around and decided to help herself to the meal currently dripping between Osha’s thighs. She licked Osha’s pussy and then put her lips onto it, sucking her mouth.</p>
<p>“That’s right, eat my pussy,” Osha said. “You southern women act all prim and proper with your fancy silks and manners...But I know the truth now...you all are just horny and cock hungry like any woman on the other side of the Wall.”</p>
<p>Not too long ago, such a statement would have made Catelyn blush in shame and anger. But ever since she learned of her husband’s deception and accepted the King’s proposal, it felt as a weight had been lifted from her.</p>
<p>Upon reflection, Catelyn had come to realize that she and Osha had something in common, apart from being the vessels for the King’s pleasure. Just as Osha had been held in chains and forced into service after being brought to Winterfell. Catelyn too had been in held by the chains of society, customs and the archaic practices of the land since her birth and been forced to serve men who were unworthy of her.</p>
<p>Just as Robert had freed Osha from her chains, in a way he had set Catelyn free as well so that she could earn power and influence on her own terms while enjoying pleasures that had been denied to her so long. And for that fact alone, she would forever be indebted to the King.</p>
<p>So yes, Catelyn would eat Osha’s pussy, along with any other woman’s including her own daughter if it meant that she could enjoy another helping of Robert’s divine nectar inside of her.</p>
<p>The strong musk of the aroused King behind her sent Catelyn tingling as he stood over her and pressed down onto his back. Robert’s sizeable erection pushed against her.</p>
<p>Robert took control of Osha’s tits and milked them, nearly causing her to have an orgasm. Then, Robert did the same to Catelyn, with the added benefit of brushing up against her.</p>
<p>“On your knees, back-to-back almost.”</p>
<p>Osha and Catelyn gleamed the King’s intent. Fortunately, the bed extended just far enough to allow them to both get on their knees, while providing Robert with enough room to get behind them.</p>
<p>Robert slid back into Catelyn and grabbed onto her hips, rocking back and forth with his thrusts. Every time Robert pulled almost all the way out of Catelyn, he bumped Osha’s exposed pussy with his ass, causing her to cry out in pleasure.</p>
<p>After riding out Catelyn an orgasm, Robert turned around and shoved his cock, dripping wet from Catelyn, deep into Osha. She took Robert in completely deep, thrusting away at Osha and rocking against Catelyn’s body just as hard as well.</p>
<p>The cries of both women, mixed in the air, only accelerated what Robert was feeling. He rode Osha out, to her orgasm. Robert rocked back and forth until he got Osha to cum all over him.</p>
<p>“I wonder which of you lovely ladies are going to have me finish first,” Robert mused out loud.</p>
<p>Both women called for him and so Robert switched back and forth, riding them to an orgasm, before switching off. There were times where Robert slowed down a little bit, not because he was spent though. No, he wanted to draw out the pleasure. Osha’s warm core closed down onto him, stretching around Robert and releasing him. She cried out, an exclamation of pleasure the deeper that he plunged into her.</p>
<p>“Close, but not quite,” Robert told the Spearwife.</p>
<p>Osha intended to step up her game the next time around. She broke formation however, wrapping her arms around Robert from behind as he plunged into Catelyn. Osha ground up against Robert, her hips moving, and pushing him deeper into Catelyn.</p>
<p>The force of two people fucked Catelyn at the same time and nearly caused her to let out an ear-piercing scream. Knowing that such a sound would undoubtedly draw unwanted attention, Robert used his powers to seal the chamber within an energy bubble that would prevent any sound from travelling to the outside world.</p>
<p>“I give thanks to you, my King. You acted to protect my reputation,” Catelyn whimpered in gratitude after both she and Osha saw the King display his divine power. Both women had heard tales of the Battle of Pyke and the King’s supernatural powers, but witnessing it first hand was something else.</p>
<p>“I had thought that magic had died long on this side of the Wall. Glad to see that I was wrong,” Osha said, realizing that the King could actually be the prophesized hero that Mother Mole spoke of in her sermons, back at Hardhome.</p>
<p>“Lady Stark, why don’t you express your thanks by cumming for us,” the wildling added.</p>
<p>Catelyn agreed with Osha’s suggestion and clamped down onto Robert. The sensual moans coming from Osha as she humped the King from behind, pushing up against him, drove Catelyn wild with desire.</p>
<p>“Oh, she’s cumming for us,” Robert groaned as both Osha and he fucked Catelyn from behind all the way to an orgasm.</p>
<p>The energy bubble erected by Robert allowed Catelyn to let out unrestrained and incredibly loud of pleasure, without anyone from the outside being none the wiser to what was transpiring within the Broken Tower. A fact that Catelyn was glad for.</p>
<p>Despite having the King’s protection, Catelyn did not want to go through the hassle of explaining herself to Ned, let alone her children. Robert had promised her that one day she would no longer need to hide her passion for him but till then she had to be patient and discreet. The King had always been honest with her and kept every promise that he made to her. So, she had happily accepted his answer and placed her trust in him.</p>
<p>Osha thrusted hard against them both and Robert buried himself into Catelyn.</p>
<p>“Times up, my sexy trout.”</p>
<p>Robert said as he pulled out of Catelyn. Osha turned around and Robert slapped her on the rear which caused her firm ass to bounce. Robert grabbed her hips and plunged deep inside of Osha from behind.</p>
<p>“You minx, you think that you’re funny?” Robert asked. “How about if I would deny you this?”</p>
<p>Robert pulled almost all the way out of Osha and just very lightly brushed against her. Catelyn peered over her shoulder smiling at Robert who was dragging his cock down Osha. Robert arched his head and Catelyn got the hint, wrapping her fingers around Robert to tug on him.</p>
<p>The soft feeling of Catelyn’s fiery tresses tickling his shoulder and her talented hands cupping his cock and balls just made Robert seize up, almost ready to explode all over Osha’s thighs. However, Catelyn slowed down at Robert’s grunting.</p>
<p>“Please, my King, fuck me!” Osha said. “I just got impatient...forgive me.”</p>
<p>Robert shoved himself into Osha, and this time, Catelyn copied Osha’s motions.</p>
<p>“This should even things out,” Catelyn stated as she cradled Robert’s balls while humping into him and Osha.</p>
<p>Robert drove deep into Osha and made her scream out in pleasure. Impressively, the wildling Spearwife managed to let out a scream that rivalled the Lady of Winterfell’s own sounds.</p>
<p>“Looks like a woman is going to have to finish a little girl’s job,” Catelyn said before turning Robert around and kissed him aggressively.</p>
<p>The two joined each other, with Catelyn sinking down onto him. Robert enjoyed every single inch of the Lady of Winterfell’s sexy body.</p>
<p>Robert picked up the pace, vigorously fucking Catelyn, his eyes still firmly on Osha as she hung over the edge of the bed.</p>
<p>“Let me show you both a new trick that I’ve been working on,” Robert said his partners and channelled his power into the wildling woman’s core and rocked Osha with a psychic cock.</p>
<p>“OH… BY THE GODS!” Osha yelled out after feeling Robert’s power fill her being.</p>
<p>The feeling of fucking two pussies at the same time hit Robert’s mind and almost made him blow his load.</p>
<p>He sank down into Catelyn’s tits, sucking them hard and making her just moan in pleasure. Her beautiful locks came down, touching Robert’s neck as Catelyn cooed in his ear while encouraging him to go down.</p>
<p>“That’s it, fuck me tight,” Catelyn cooed in his ear. “Get that nice big cock in me...all the way...give me a nice big load.”</p>
<p>To think that she had spent years, trapped in passionless marriage out of some misguided faith in archaic laws that were written for the benefit of men, caused Catelyn to mentally chide herself.</p>
<p>Better late than never, the Lady of Winterfell surmised and sank down upon the King’s member, milking Robert, getting him closer to the end.</p>
<p>Osha fell off of the bed, having orgasmed so hard from Robert’s psychic cock that she lost balance. Thankfully, the pillows and blankets that had been knocked on the floor during their earlier antics, managed to break her fall.</p>
<p>“Cum inside me,” Catelyn said. “And then we can make the wildling whore clean out those holes so you can fill them again.”</p>
<p>Robert spilled a heavy amount of seed deep inside of Catelyn. She stretched down, clutching Robert and releasing him.</p>
<p>Robert buried his lust into her, making her cry in his ear. Catelyn’s unbound and unchained sounds of passion were so sexy that Robert was magically filled up once again, only to empty inside of her.</p>
<p>“Are you well?” Robert asked Osha as he helped her up on the bed. “You want me to kiss it and make it feel better?”</p>
<p>“Always,” Osha said.</p>
<p>Robert worshiped Osha’s body with kisses. In the meantime, Osha shifted over to have a creamy treat which just hung inches away from her face in Catelyn’s overstuffed pussy.</p>
<p>The fun continued for a while longer, before one of Catelyn’s loyal maids arrived outside the chamber’s door, informing them Lady Stark’s presence was required elsewhere.</p>
<p>Demonstrating his powers once again, Robert cleaned the sweat and sticky fluids off Catelyn’s body with a mere gesture of his hands, restoring her to a presentable state.</p>
<p>“You are truly divine, my King,” Catelyn said, her voiced laced with amazement before she swiftly dressed herself and exited their secret love nest.</p>
<p>“The northern armies will soon be ready to march and I’ll be leaving for the Wall,” Robert said to Osha, who snuggled herself to him.</p>
<p>“I want you to accompany me. You have already provided me with valuable insight about your people and the true threat lurking beyond the Wall.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps, you can help me broker a peaceful resolution to the upcoming conflict as well, so that all the living including the Free folk can survive the coming winter.”</p>
<p>Robert’s words caused a massive smile to break across Osha’s face.</p>
<p>“I would be honored, God King,” the Spearwife said sincerely before placing a passionate kiss upon Robert’s lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Eastwatch (Melisandre of Asshai + Alysane Mormont + Dacey Mormont)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is not one but two chapters, a Christmas gift to all my readers.</p>
<p>Wishing all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                               </p>
<p>Melisandre stirred awake as the faint rays of the sun that managed to pierce the dark and cloudy northern skies, filtered through the fine cracks of the window of the King’s guest chamber, at the eastern-most outpost of the Night’s Watch. It was called Eastwatch-by-the-Sea or simply, Eastwatch.</p>
<p>Eastwatch itself was an old dumpy castle, squat and well-made. If one were to compare it to the other great keeps and castles that Melisandre had seen and visited since her arrival upon the shores of Westeros, it was no better than a peasant’s hovel with sparse comforts.</p>
<p>But she was supposed that was by design, this castle like all the other keeps along the Wall that fell under the domain of the brotherhood of the Night’s Watch was meant to serve as a military outpost and nothing more. And when one factored in the steady decline that the ancient order had faced for decades now, both in terms of numbers, funds and supplies, Eastwatch was a model for efficiency and effectiveness.</p>
<p>It was truly a great pity that an ancient order whose origins could be traced back to the First Long Night itself, had fallen so low. A brotherhood that had once comprised of good and true warriors and knights who had willing sacrificed their claims and rights to all of life’s pleasures and joys, to serve and protect the realm was now largely populated by criminals and outcasts, most of whom lacked both the strength in arms and character needed to perform such a sacred duty.</p>
<p>In her opinion, it was nothing short of a miracle that the Wildlings had not been able overrun the poorly manned keeps of the Night’s Watch with their superior numbers during this entire time. Though the credit for this fact did not belong to the so-called <em>‘Watchers on the Wall’</em> but rather the own lack of discipline and command structure within the Wildling ranks.</p>
<p>However, the servant of R’hllor knew that despite her dislike for this frigid place and its savage inhabitants, this is where her King, the Lord’s Chosen would fight the Great War. Yes, these icy shores and frozen tundras would one day in the near future would bear witness to the might and power of her God and his anointed champion, King Robert Baratheon.</p>
<p>Her musings were interrupted as the body beneath shifted ever so slightly, she lifted her head up from the perfectly toned chest of the King to see that he was still sound asleep. A calm and peaceful expression upon his face as he slumbered upon their bed. It was still quite early and the castle had barely begun to stir.</p>
<p>Not wanting to disturb her lord’s rest, Melisandre laid still within the King’s arms and thought back to the events that had brought her to this place at the edge of the known world.</p>
<p>Celebrations were being held across the capital in honor of the King’s stunning victory over their Ironborn foes. Queen Cersei had decided to host a private soiree for the King’s unofficial harem and so Melisandre found herself sharing food and drink with the King’s other bedmates. Despite the merry mood, Melisandre knew that most of them anxiously awaited the King’s return so that they could bathe one again in his power and love.</p>
<p>However, it seemed that wait would not be over anytime soon as they received word of the threat of a Wildling invasion and the King’s subsequent decision to head North to deal with it. That night within her chambers, she consulted the flames for guidance. Her God had shown her in earlier visions that the Great War would be fought in the far north and now the Priestess wished to know if that moment was upon them.</p>
<p>R’hllor answered her prayers and provided guidance. Melisandre learned that while a battle would be fought in the lands beyond the Wall, it would not be the one that truly mattered. That being said, this journey to the lands of eternal winter was a pivotal step in her King’s path towards victory and greatness. And the King would be in need of her aid and guidance during this quest.</p>
<p>So, the following she shared her visions and thoughts with the Queen and fellow concubines, who instantly voiced their support. Queen Cersei immediately set about to make arrangements for Melisandre’s journey to Winterfell, only for the Priestess to ask her aid in traveling to Eastwatch.</p>
<p>“Eastwatch? But Lady Melisandre, Robert is currently headed to Winterfell where he will rally the Northern armies before marching to Castle Black,” Queen Cersei said to her.</p>
<p>“I know, your grace. But my visions show me that the King will arrive at Eastwatch and thus I must journey there,” she had answered calmly. “The fires have shown me that with the King will defeat his foes swiftly. But there will be other matters in which he will require my help and guidance.”</p>
<p>The Queen had witnessed enough of both Melisandre and her husband’s supernatural abilities to know not make any further inquiries was the best course of action and made the necessary arrangements for the Red Priestess’s journey. The day before she was set to depart from the capital, she was approached by the Mormont sisters, Lady Dacey and her younger sister Lady Alysane; who wished to accompany her to Eastwatch stating they could be helpful to her.</p>
<p>The Red Priestess knew that the true motive behind their offer was their desire to be reunited with the King and experience the divine pleasures that only he could grant them. However, that did not change the fact that as residents of the North and their kinship with the Lord Commander of the Watch, the Mormonts could prove useful in their upcoming tasks. And so, she had accepted the offer and set sail from King’s LAlysaneng accompanied by the She-Bears and a decent force of royal guards provided by the Queen.</p>
<p>Upon their arrival at eastern port of the Night’s Watch, Melisandre’s party was greeted and welcomed by the King’s younger brother, Lord Stannis.</p>
<p>Unlike her King, Stannis was hard man with a grim and dour disposition. The middling Baratheon was wise enough to deduce the true nature of Melisandre and the Mormont women’s relationship with his elder brother. Despite his own distaste towards such relations, the Lord of Dragonstone never voiced his objections or treated her and her companions with anything other than the appropriate amount of respect that their station afforded them. She soon learned that Stannis was a man obsessed with duty and oaths. And since his King valued them, it was Stannis’s duty to ensure that they were protected and cared for while they were under his care.</p>
<p>A fortnight had come to pass since Melisandre’s party arrived at Eastwatch and the She-Bears were starting to feel restless as they had not received any word of the King’s movements. Lord Stannis had departed for Castle Black a few days prior to speak with the Lord Commander and check on the garrisons that had been stationed along the Wall as per the King’s orders.</p>
<p>Melisandre was about to consult the flames to learn for answers when Lady Alysane Mormont rushed in to her chambers, bringing news of the King arrival at Eastwatch. The presence of both herself and the Mormont sisters did not surprise the King in the least when they arrived in the courtyard to welcome him.</p>
<p>“I must give thanks to the Red God, it seems that he anticipates my needs before even I can,” were the King’s words as he greeted them.</p>
<p>His grace then proceeded to introduce the wildling, Osha to the group. Though initially hostile towards the savage maid, the Mormont sisters eventually welcomed Osha into their circle after the King explained how useful she had been to him back at Winterfell and the role that she would play in resolving the upcoming conflict with the Wildlings.</p>
<p>Later that day, the King had asked all his commanders and lords to gather in the main hall of Eastwatch to discuss his upcoming plans in regards to dealing with the Wildling threat. Once everyone had taken their seat and settled in, the King announced his plan to sail towards a place called Hardhome with a sizable portion of the royal navy in the next few days.</p>
<p>According to Osha, Hardhome was supposedly the closest thing that resembled a port town for the Wildlings beyond the Wall. There was a good chance that a good portion of the Wildling army along with its commanders would be present at the settlement. The presence of the so-called King-beyond-the-Wall, Mance Rayder was also a strong possibility.</p>
<p>The King’s commanders who initially thought that the King was planning an assault were shocked to learn that his actual intent was a parley. Murmurs of discontent and opposition to this notion were instantly voiced following the announcement, but all it took was a stern look and few clear and precise commands from the King before the dissent completely vanished.</p>
<p><em>‘It seems that the display of the King’s power on Pyke had been more successful and effective than she had initially believed’</em>, Melisandre mused to herself.</p>
<p>Later that night, when the time came for them to retire to bed, the Mormont women were gracious enough to allow Melisandre the honor of enjoying the King’s company by herself for the night as thanks for her visions that had reunited them with their lover ahead of the rest of the harem. And so, the Red Priestess spent the night worshiping and adorning the Lord’s champion.</p>
<p>Despite their intense lovemaking session last night, a part of the Red Priestess yearned for more. And so, she decided to sneak in a little bit of fun before they had to rise for the day. The scent of the debauchery the night before was still present upon Robert’s body. Melisandre moved down and kissed Robert’s face, his chest, his abs, and moved down to touch his thighs. It seemed that a part of her King had already risen for the day.</p>
<p>So being the devoted servant that she was, Melisandre endeavored to take care of it. She licked her lips and leaned in, Robert’s member entered her mouth and she went to work on relieving her King’s early morning stress.</p>
<p>A few moments later, Robert woke up to one of the most beautiful sights that he could imagine in that moment. Not a sunrise, but rather the sultry Red Priestess on all fours, giving him a blowjob.</p>
<p>“Good morning to you too, my lady,” Robert greeted her with a smile.</p>
<p>No answer, on the account of Melisandre’s mouth being completely full. Robert leaned up, groaning while pressing against Melisandre’s scalp the faster that she moved down. A tingle in his groins followed the faster that Robert rose up and down into her.</p>
<p>Melisandre sucked away on the King’s manhood and milked his balls. The warm mouth and talented hands of the devout Priestess brought Robert closer to the edge. Finally, Robert could not take any more and came in Melisandre’s waiting mouth. She opened up to take a huge load of cum directly down her throat.</p>
<p>Melisandre leaned back and ensured Robert caught a full view of the cum on her tongue, before swallowing it. Robert leaned towards Melisandre, and pulled her into an embrace.<br/><br/>“I wanted to worship the Lord’s chosen one last time by myself before being forced to share this sacred duty with the Mormont women and your new wildling plaything,” Melisandre said.</p>
<p>“Weren’t you the one who preached to my other consorts about the importance of sharing my love and attention with each other?” Robert said, amused by Red woman’s display of possessiveness.</p>
<p>He turned around, pressing his crotch against Melisandre’s lower back. A few strokes of Melisandre’s dark red locks and a finger raking down her body all the way to her flat, toned stomach followed before Robert Melisandre’s answered his question.<br/><br/>“Call me a hypocrite if you must. But it is not always easy to practice what you preach.”<br/><br/>The words said with an uncharacteristic pout upon the Priestess beautiful face, caused a grin to break out on Robert’s face.</p>
<p><em>It seems my otherworldly Priestess possesses at least a few traits of an average mortal woman…<br/></em><br/>“Fair enough.”<br/><br/>Robert replied and rolled Melisandre over onto the bed, after concluding that her answer was satisfactory.</p>
<p>Her beautiful legs brushed up against his body while Robert toyed with Melisandre. And Melisandre did some toying of her own in return. He kept stroking both parts of the body. Such lovely legs and Robert needed to touch them, kiss them, just feel them move down his body.</p>
<p>The King had recently come to the realization that he had developed a leg and foot fetish. And this gorgeous woman was partly if not completely responsible for that.</p>
<p>Earlier that year, an Essosi merchant who traded in erotic clothing and items had come to court, and quickly earned the attention of several highborn women, most of whom were his mistresses. The merchant earned a tidy sum as the women purchased a good amount of his wares, in hopes that the foreign goods would add a flare of spice and excitement to their encounters with the King.</p>
<p>Robert had personally developed a fondness for fishnets among other select items which caused a great surge in purchase of the item among his concubines, who sought to please their King in every possible way. Though each woman who shared his bed was a beauty in herself, Robert realized that the ones who had been blessed with long and luscious legs were able to pull off this item far better than others.</p>
<p>Regardless, Robert decided to focus on the now and that involved moving back to stroke Melisandre’s beautiful legs. The gorgeous appendages were smooth as silk, completely hairless, and he was the only man who would ever get to enjoy them.</p>
<p>“You would fuck my legs if you could, wouldn’t you?” Melisandre asked, with a teasing smile.</p>
<p>“Not just them but every inch of you if I were being honest,” Robert replied.</p>
<p>“I know that you have many paramours and that their number will only grow with time as it should. It is your right not just a King but as the champion of the Gods themselves,” Melisandre said. “However, I merely wanted to remind you that no one else can worship and serve as well as your faithful Priestess. Just keep in mind of how good it can really be when it’s just us...”<br/><br/>Robert sunk himself into Melisandre as her tightness grabbed onto him, practically squeezing him in so many new ways. The ways that the Priestess sank him deep inside of her body, where her stomach bulged was simply extraordinarily.</p>
<p>“Ride me, my King,” Melisandre breathed. “Ride me...hard...don’t hold back!</p>
<p>Melisandre squeezed his ass with her feet and this gave Robert all the encouragement he needed to bury himself into her. He rose up and dropped down onto her on the bed, bringing her closer to the edge.</p>
<p>“YES! O GLORIOUS AZOR AHAI!”</p>
<p>She yelled out as the insides of her body, felt like they were being liquified, almost like jelly. Robert squeezed Melisandre’s erect nipples and released them. He repeated the move two more times, riding her body to a fever pitch.</p>
<p>Melisandre’s nails raked into Robert so deeply that the Storm King was sure he would have been scarred if not for his supernatural healing. The moans of the gorgeous woman underneath him only increased the faster that Robert buried himself into her body. He held on tight, sinking himself into Melisandre even further.<br/><br/>“You know something?” the Priestess whispered.</p>
<p>Robert leaned in close to Melisandre to show that she had his ear. Melisandre waited for the sheer force of her orgasm to subside. She still squeezed him hard.<br/><br/>“No matter how many times you tie up Dacey or Alysane and fuck their perfect warrior bodies, no matter how many sexy positions you can bend the Reach maidens in when you fuck them, and no matter how many perverse acts you perform with your Queen and soon to be good daughter. Never forget that none of them can ever bring the divine pleasure that I can. Isn’t that true, my King?”<br/><br/>Melisandre said teasingly before letting Robert bury himself inside of her, a little more.</p>
<p>The hot nature of her statement made Robert work into Melisandre, fast at first, and then slow. Her hands moved around him, to try and encourage Robert. Despite the fact that Melisandre dug hard into Robert’s strong biceps, he remained steadfast in what he was doing. Closing in to her, Robert locked eye to eye, smiling sweetly at Melisandre.</p>
<p>“You know something,” Robert whispered into her ear.<br/><br/>“Mmm, yes, your grace?” Melisandre asked.<br/><br/>“I’ll admit that while there is some truth to your claim, you seem to be forgetting another pertinent fact.” Robert stated. “You can’t help but come back to me as well...making me think that I own your pussy just as much as I own the ones of my other bedmates.”</p>
<p>The truth could not be denied, and Melisandre closed her eyes, allowing the rush of their coupling to go through her. Robert had a road map of her body which he could use expertly even with a blindfold. And yet something deep within his touch, the monarch’s enchanting musk, sent Melisandre spiralling so deep over the edge. She squeezed down onto his strong bicep and let out more cries.</p>
<p>“You’re right! I belong to you! You are my master and I am your slave!”<br/><br/>“I like to think of it as more of a mutual partnership,” Robert said.</p>
<p>Melisandre nodded in response. The faster that she worked Robert, the more pleasure rippled through her body. Robert’s strong body pushing onto her curved one made Melisandre long to cum. Once again, her nails dug into Robert’s arms, legs rubbing against his sides. And Robert responded in kind by stroking her.<br/><br/>The insides of Melisandre had seemingly turned into jelly to allow Robert to slide into her, with more ease. He sped up, sticking Melisandre repeatedly. She could feel him edge alongside with her.<br/><br/>Robert let himself go and finished alongside of the lovely woman underneath him. The gorgeous, writhing, Priestess, cried her beautiful hymn in Robert’s ear. That caused Robert to pick up the pace and pump Melisandre completely full of his divine gift.<br/><br/>He pulled out of Melisandre and rested head first down on her chest. Melisandre touched the back of his head and smiled, stroking Robert’s hair in the process.<br/><br/>“I am your loyal servant, always and forever,” Melisandre said.<br/><br/>“I know,” Robert replied.<br/><br/>A few moments later, Melisandre ended up on top of Robert, cleaning up the messes of juices left on him. What she intended to be a few last sucks of his twitching manhood ended up as something more. She leaned in and took Robert deep into her throat. The pleasant sensations of Melisandre deep-throating was enjoyed by Robert as much as Melisandre enjoyed Robert getting harder in her mouth.<br/><br/>It’s funny how things went full circle. Melisandre bobbing up and down on his manhood allowed Robert to enjoy and indulge in his devoted Priestess, a little longer.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>                                                                                 </p>
<p>Alysane crept in from the shadows, dropping her clothes to the ground. The moment that Robert left Melisandre in bed to get ready for the day, Alysane stopped him and grabbed Robert’s crotch.</p>
<p>She informed the King that as per their agreement, Melisandre was only entitled to have his company all to herself, for just one night. And now, as dawn was breaking across the dark skies, Alysane intended to claim the King’s attention before her elder sister had the chance.<br/><br/>“That was amazing,” Alysane said. “I hope you have some energy left for me.”<br/><br/>A self-assured smile flashed over Robert’s face. “Why don’t we find out?”<br/><br/>Robert and Alysane met with a kiss, a hard and fast kiss which heated up her loins. The two enjoyed the feel of each other’s warm bodies and more importantly their hot mouths working together. Their tongues danced together in a very intense round of heated passion. Robert lifted Alysane’s leg up and ran a finger up against it.<br/><br/>Spinning Alysane around, Robert cupped her chest and ground up against her. The heat from Alysane’s warm folds called for Robert, but he did not enter right away. The King instead planted multiple kisses all the way down Alysane’s neck. Slowly pulling back, Robert had his fun, and it turned out to be a lot of fun, making Alysane gasp and beg for his touch.<br/><br/>“Hope we’re having fun,” Robert breathed in Alysane’s ear.<br/><br/>“Mmm!” was the only response that the Maege Mormont’s second born daughter could muster herself to speak out loud.<br/><br/>Robert teased her with a few more strokes. Despite the fact that he would have loved nothing better than to rile Alysane up, his body tensed up. He craved for it, called to be inside of her. Slowly, Robert rotated against her, and Alysane cast him one of those sultry expressions over her shoulder, her lip bitten down on.<br/><br/>No question about it, Alysane wanted Robert to be inside of her as soon as possible. After enough teasing, Robert moved in and sunk deep inside of her body.<br/><br/>Alysane clutched against the wall as Robert rocked against her from behind. Moaning, thrashing, while the tightening of her walls pressed against Robert’s intruding member and released it.<br/><br/>Everything about this little encounter just made Alysane’s body flush with desire. Robert’s hands moved right where they needed to be. He controlled her nipples about as efficiently as he learned to control a weapon. Alysane could not deny the feelings of pleasure just exploding through her loins.<br/><br/>“You want this, don’t you?” Robert asked. “You want to cum for me?”<br/><br/>“YES!” Alysane gasped.<br/><br/>“Well, I don’t like disappointing a beautiful lady.”<br/><br/>Robert replied and pressed forward, rocking himself as deep into Alysane as humanly possible. Oh, the sweet tensing of her slick walls up against him made Robert just groan in pleasure. He got ever so closer. Almost practically balls deep in this gorgeous, amazing warrior maiden. Alysane breathed heavily against the wall the more that Robert pumped into her.<br/><br/>He pulled back, a little break, a little pause. Just enough for Alysane to want it more.<br/><br/>Sitting down on a chair, with two more to the side, Alysane got the hint. She balanced on the chairs, a leg on either chair. Robert ran his hands down those legs as Alysane ground her core down onto him. The wetness made Robert twitch and long for more. She arched herself back, pressing her fingers against the edge of the wall.<br/><br/>Finally, when she prepared to sink down, Alysane engulfed Robert’s member inside of her again. The moist heat of their combined pleasure organs pressed Alysane all the way down onto him. Robert grabbed her hips, rising up and began ravishing her tight body.<br/><br/>Meanwhile, the Red Woman stayed passed out not even ten feet away from him, exhausted from the encounter a short while ago. And given how much of a light sleeper Melisandre was, it would only be a matter of time before she awoke to enjoy the show that Robert and Alysane were putting on.<br/><br/>“Like that?” Robert inquired.<br/><br/>Alysane just smiled, as if there was any question. She bent back in a sexy position, allowing Robert full access to pretty much every point of her body. Robert came around and pinched her nipple extremely hard.<br/><br/>This garnered a very prolific reaction from Alysane. She kept bouncing, kept smiling, continued to do whatever she felt was necessary to get Robert deep inside of her body. Their loins connected together with the rush of pleasure.<br/><br/>Robert made sure that the orgasm rocked Alysane. Every single part of her tight, lovely body was stimulated as he slammed deep inside of her body, rocking into her.<br/><br/>As the dust settled, Alysane switched positions. Hands pressed on two chairs, feet pressed on two chairs, and Robert’s hands running all the way down her body, cupping her in every way. She really felt the burn, stretching, but one muscle felt under-stretched. Robert grabbed onto Alysane’s hips and ground against her warm slit.<br/><br/>Slowly, Robert kissed down her body. The sweat shining off her body turned this into a very erotic encounter which made Robert just throb in desire. He moved back around, touching the soles of Alysane’s feet, and kissing her toes. Alysane just broke out into a very intense fit of pleasure as Robert came back around.<br/><br/>“Tell me how much you want this?” Robert asked. “Do you want what I’m giving to you badly?”<br/><br/>“Yes,” Alysane breathed out in thinly veiled pleasure. “Give me everything...please.”<br/><br/>Robert slid his thumbs against the soles of her feet to tease her. All while working himself closer and closer to her warm core. Oh, Alysane had been calling for him in several ways and Robert could not wait to answer the call of her lovely body. He held onto her hips before taking aim one more time.<br/><br/>The cry most certainly made Alysane just clutch him extremely hard and release his pulsing meat spear. The faster that he worked into her, the more Alysane longed for him. And Robert made sure to thrill her body with everything.<br/><br/>No matter how many times Robert thrust deep into Alysane, a rising, intense feeling just continued to build up through his balls. Robert built up enough momentum to the point where he was going to get close.<br/><br/><em>‘Not yet, not yet’, </em>the King mentally willed himself.</p>
<p>Robert slowed down his thrust to a long, slow crawl. Building up torment, teasing Alysane, making her want this, making her wait for it. He slowed down almost to the point where she moaned for it, practically longed for Robert’s speeding thrusts to get just that much faster.<br/><br/>“Driving me crazy!”<br/><br/>Those words from Alysane only proved to be fuel for Robert. He almost had been weighted down by the size of the load in his testicles. He stroked Alysane’s firm fit body, letting her cry out even more. The tighter that she got, the further Robert worked into her.<br/><br/>“Yes, you’re almost there too.”<br/><br/>Robert said and pressed against her. The rate at which his balls were slapping against Alysane’s warm clit, made Robert go even faster. He pressed against her body, with the moans only escalating the faster that Robert built momentum inside of her body. He was getting very close, very close to the edge indeed.<br/><br/>Just needed to hold back long enough to feel this moment. To enjoy everything that Alysane had to give him. She tightened back around him, squeezing Robert.<br/><br/>“My turn,” Alysane panted.<br/><br/>Two of the chairs tipped over in the process of Robert hammering her and now Alysane pressed her hands on the ground. Robert did not back off, so she did not back off either as a primal need now filled Alysane.<br/><br/>Just seconds before the weight of his balls finally gave way. One long, powerful thrust allowed Robert to fill Alysane with something else. Blast after blast of warm sticky seed fired inside of her body. The tightening of her loins increased, the pleasure doubling every minute that Robert rammed himself deep into Alysane.<br/><br/>“Perfect!” Robert cried out.<br/><br/>Alysane thought so as well while Robert managed to thrill her body, all the way to the finishing point.</p>
<p>As Robert pulled out of her, Robert noticed that his little work-out with Alysane had not only awoken his Priestess, but also that she had been pleasuring herself during the entire ordeal as well.<br/><br/>Letting Melisandre know that he was done with Alysane, Robert decided to check up on her elder sister. And in doing so, he left Alysane’s worn down, soaked, body at the tender mercy of the Red Woman who understood Robert’s instruction for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>                                                                            </p>
<p>Across the hallway, after wrangling up some breeches, Robert moved off to check on Dacey. The moment that he opened the door to Dacey’s chamber, Robert came across a heart stopping sight.<br/><br/>Dacey stood inside wearing nothing but a choker, her vambraces, and her boots. The unashamed She-Bear crossed the room, causing Robert’s pulse to increase to the point that he felt the sound of pounding heavily in his ear. While at the same time, his breeches grew extremely tight in an uncomfortable manner.<br/><br/>Said breeches came off just as soon as Robert had put them on and Dacey smashed her lips against Robert’s. Her sizeable breasts ground against his chest, and Robert pulled away to grab onto them. Dacey’s content moans did little to discourage Robert from playing with her breasts.<br/><br/>“I could hear Alysane across the hallway,” Dacey said. “Force me to my knees...show me my place.”<br/><br/>Oh, Dacey was feeling particularly submissive today, and Robert could not deny it. He wondered if the choker around Dacey’s neck had the same meaning that it did in the slaver cities of Essos. Regardless, Robert pushed Dacey down to her knees, and forced her mouth open to take his cock down her throat, hard.</p>
<p>“Suck it!”<br/><br/>Robert’s command was promptly answered as Dacey did wonderful things to Robert’s engorged cock. He placed his hands on the back of Dacey’s head and thrust away, going as deep as humanly possible.<br/><br/>The warmth, the pleasure, the paradise of Dacey’s mouth. All of it threatened to bring Robert to an early conclusion. And yet, he was so confident of his ability to achieve a quick reload that he did little more than vigorously pound Dacey’s mouth. Taking her to town and mouth-fucking her so hard that her eyes started to water.<br/><br/>“You have a mouth worth fucking, Dacey,” Robert groaned.<br/><br/>Dacey cradled Robert’s balls, pleased with the weight of them and the amount of essence which could be unloaded into her mouth and all over her face. In response to Robert’s claims, Dacey inhaled Robert’s member.<br/><br/>The woman had a mouth that seemed to be blessed with power of a tornado, that just sucked up everything that it came into contact with along its path.</p>
<p>Robert grabbed onto the back of Dacey’s hair, retaining a tight grip while making sure to not pull any of it out.</p>
<p>The only question now was whether Robert should finish in Dacey’s mouth or all over her face. Robert groaned as it came closer and closer to the decision time.<br/><br/>“Oh, such a hot She-Bear! You warrior maids are good at handling a spear, aren’t you?”<br/><br/>The loud pop of her silky lips around his tool answered the question for Robert. Robert picked up the pace, burying himself as far into Dacey’s throat as possible. The loud, sexy humming increased the faster that Robert went to town on Dacey’s perfect mouth. She moaned, breathed, and enjoyed having her throat stuffed repeatedly by him.<br/><br/>Robert could not hold back for too long longer. He unleashed a flood inside of Dacey’s mouth. Pulling back, Robert further unleashed all over Dacey’s pretty face, staining the heir to Bear Isle with his juices.<br/><br/>The view of his seed raining down the She-Bear’s face while she licked it off caused Robert to begin to reharden again quite quickly. Some of his royal seed had splashed down onto her breasts. In response to which Dacey picked it up and sucked on it, making sure to drink every last drop of seed. Her actions got to the point where Robert had once again become hard as a rock.<br/><br/>“That’s so hot,” Robert groaned.<br/><br/>Dacey just flashed him a wicked grin and climbed up onto the bed, facing off to the other side, waving her hips at him in a sensual, circular manner. Robert positioned himself behind Dacey.<br/><br/>Common sense dictated that Robert should fuck the hell out of the She-Bear. But the rope that had been hanging on one of the bedposts brought another idea to Robert’s mind and so the King of Westeros swiftly retrieved it and started to bind his partner with it.<br/><br/>After binding Dacey, Robert stroked her body, groping on hard to her supple tits and milking them. Dacey cried out in pleasure the more that Robert worked her body. He worked back and forth, his erect member pressing up against the back off her leg. The She-Bear shifted herself back and forth onto the bed.<br/><br/>The warmth just spilling from between her legs excited Robert. He stuck his fingers inside and fingered Dacey to the edge before pulling back. The moan of frustration that she ended up giving out, made Robert smile.<br/><br/>“Don’t worry, you’ll cum when I’m ready. Or when I think you want it enough.”<br/><br/>Robert told her and rotated his erection against Dacey’s ample backside and teased her. He brushed a single finger against her hole.<br/><br/>Sultry, and horny as fuck, Dacey looked over her shoulder towards Robert as he resumed the slow torment of her breasts.<br/><br/>“Please, I want it!” Dacey practically begged.<br/><br/>The only response that Robert had for her breathy voice was to milk her tits hard. All while grinding his manhood up against her tight, warm ass. Every movement that Robert delivered to the She-Bear made her cry out for more.<br/><br/>“Take my ass.”<br/><br/>That declaration was music to Robert’s ears. He positioned Dacey into the perfect position. She sat on his lap, and Robert ground himself against those perfect tanned cheeks which longed for him.<br/><br/>“I always planned to take it,” Robert said. “How do you like that, Dacey?”<br/><br/>A soft spank to Dacey’s ass that left a mark on it, ever so briefly. The writhing She-Bear on his lap, tempting Robert with her perfect backside, caused him to smile like a giddy child who had just received his favourite treat. He edged his way deep inside of Dacey’s warm ring, pressing his big cock against the entrance. He just needed a little bit further.<br/><br/>Robert groaned and took the plunge. He took the She-Bear, anally, rocking her back and forth. Dacey’s mouth was reflected in the slightly damaged mirror off to the side. Robert put his finger into her mouth and allowed her to suck on it.<br/><br/>“Oh, Dacey, your ass is perfect,” Robert said.<br/><br/>Robert put his free hand on Dacey’s perfect backside and pushed into her. The finger which laid in her mouth just moments prior, dragged down Dacey’s body and rubbed against her heated opening. Robert pressed up against her, rising back and forth, plunging as fast into the She-Bear as possible.<br/><br/>It took some good work, but Robert rode out Dacey’s orgasm, feeling her ass just pressing against him. And her tightening core against his fingers.<br/><br/>Robert breathed against Dacey as the sexy scent of her arousal filled the air. Robert pressed up against her body and she moaned, with increasing pleasure. He pressed deep against her body, rising back and forth. Every pounding motion made Dacey just rock back and forth on him.<br/><br/>It felt so good, so very good that she came all over Robert’s hand. The sticky, delicious honey flowing from her pussy soaked Robert’s hand. It was her honey and Robert decided to made her lick it up.<br/><br/>“I’m getting close now,” Robert said.<br/><br/>He went in a little faster, just rocking Dacey all over. From head to toe, Dacey’s body tingled all over. Dacey could barely keep from coming undone through all of it. The faster that Robert went inside of her, the more pleasure and heat flooded through Dacey’s body.<br/><br/>Another toe-curling orgasm made Dacey splash her juices all over the bed. Robert bounced her ass down onto him even more. The weight of those balls pressed against her anus.<br/><br/>Robert’s muscles rippled in excitement as he came closer, edging closer with each push. He knew precisely how to hold back for just long enough. To make Dacey come undone, squirting and staining the walls right across them.<br/><br/>Collecting some with his fingers, Robert fed Dacey. Dacey mewled around his fingers and let out a very passionate cry. Robert came so very close to the edge.<br/><br/>“Fuck,” Dacey moaned.<br/><br/>“Yes, indeed,” Robert said.<br/><br/>“Ruin my ass with your cum,” Dacey pleaded with him.<br/><br/>Robert just pressed against her, rocking back and forth. The weight of his balls, pressing up against Dacey’s backside, made things feel pretty good. He was about ready to launch one big load inside of her perfectly formed hole. The clenching grew even hotter, with Robert rising and falling with each second.<br/><br/>Finally, Robert Baratheon busted one final nut in Dacey’s ass. He creamed the inside of her and left her breathing, panting for more, as the cum trickled out of her asshole.<br/><br/>Every nerve ending on Dacey’s body practically lit on fire with pleasure while Robert worked her ass and filled her. And Dacey still pulsed with desire. The heat within her pulsed immensely.<br/><br/>She wanted more and hoped that Robert would give her plenty more. Dacey craved Robert’s cum, down to the very last drop. And she would get it, down to the very last drop.<br/><br/>Despite being bound and not possessing any magical powers like her King and the Red Priestess, Dacey was pleased to find out her body had certain powers of its own, over Robert and his manhood.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you like it, please leave kudos and comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Osha + Val + Osha/Val</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite the intelligence and guidance that he had gained from both Osha’s internal knowledge of the Free folk army and the visions that Melisandre had deciphered from the flames, Robert could not help but feel a bit of apprehension as his skiff sailed into the sheltered bay of Hardhome.</p>
<p>Acting against the advice of his seasoned commanders, Robert had decided to only take a modest escort of ships and men with him on his journey to the remote fishing village located of the peninsula known as <em>Storrhold's Point</em>. He knew that the advice of his lords was sound but Melisandre’s visions told him that arriving upon his foe’s shores under a banner of parley would yield him better results than storming the settlement with massive force ever could.</p>
<p>“I know that my council goes against your battle plans and instinct but I ask that you place your faith in R’hllor,“ the Priestess pleaded to him. “A peaceful approach and negotiation will not only grant you victory in this conflict, but if the flames speak truly then you will also receive the blessings and gifts from the Old Gods of the North at Hardhome as well.”</p>
<p>Both she and her Red God had not steered him wrong so far, and thus he consented to her plan. As he sailed from Eastwatch, Melisandre had hinted that the King-beyond-the-Wall could have a spiritual advisor of his own who would advocate in Robert’s side as well.</p>
<p>The Red Woman had also begged his forgiveness and stated that she would not be able to accompany him to Hardhome as the powers of R’hllors’s enemy was strong beyond the Wall and it was not yet time for her to make the journey. She also spoke cryptic words about the significance and power within ancient bloodlines and that momentary mercy might yield greater rewards and benefits in the future.</p>
<p>And so, here his skiff moved towards to the docks of Hardhome with a handful of guards carrying a banner of peace, with Dacey and Osha, keeping him company. Lady Alysane had left earlier that day for Castle Black, to inform Ned and the other lords of Robert’s decision to attempt brokering an alliance along with his command to cease hostilities until they received word from him.</p>
<p>Upon nearing the settlement, Robert recalled what he knew about the place. The Wildlings or Free folk as Osha had informed him, her people preferred to be called, considered this humble and modest settlement as their port of trade. That was until some six hundred years ago, a sickness or fire, depending on the story, ravaged the village and left it in ruins. Since then, the place was regarded as haunted and cursed, with no one wishing to dwell within it.</p>
<p>However, the threat of the Others and the need to assemble an army strong enough to conquer the Wall, had caused the settlement to once again become populated with Free folk clans and warbands that had travelled from all over the true North. A fact that was evident by the thousands of people that were moving across the settlement. He only hoped that this attempt at peace would play out as Melisandre had foresaw in her flames.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>As Robert’s group stepped off the skiff onto the shores of Hardhome, they were greeted by a band of Free folk warriors. The men that greeted fit the descriptions of the people that lived on this side of the Wall provided by the Nights Watch to the letter.</p>
<p>Apart from sporting their trademark furs and grizzled demeanor, most of the warriors wielded weapons wrought of stone, wood, and bronze, such as axes, spears and lances, and bows that were made of wood and horn.</p>
<p>The greeting party were not outright hostile towards them but attempted to intimidate Robert and his companions by a show of numbers and arms. A crude but effective tactic under the current circumstances, if Robert was being honest with himself.</p>
<p>Fortunately, before things could get heated, one of the raiders from the party recognized Osha. To her credit, Osha immediately seized the opportunity and went about calming her people. She informed them that Robert was the ruler of the lands beyond the Wall, who had been made aware of the threat of the Others by herself and other trusted sources. And that after learning of the danger, the King had traveled to speak with Mance and hopefully reach an arrangement that would allow the Free folk clans to survive the approaching winter.</p>
<p>Osha’s words were met with suspicion and doubt owing to the thousands of years of bad blood between the people of the True North and those who resided on the other side of the Wall. However, the chance for peace and survival proved tempting enough to earn Robert an audience with King Mance.</p>
<p>And so, Robert’s group made their way across the settlement towards the King’s tent. As they walked, Robert could feel the suspicious and hostile stares of the residents of Hardhome upon him and his companions. It did not take long for them to arrive at their destination.</p>
<p>The dwelling of the King-beyond-the-Wall was a great tent, made from the white pelts of Snow Bears, which was topped with the antlers of a giant elk. Considering the meagre resources and wealth of the Free folk, Robert supposed it passed off as a symbol of power and status.</p>
<p>The guards that were standing out the tent went inside to inform Mance of Robert’s arrival and the purpose of his visit. A few moments later, Robert, Osha and Dacey were granted entry while his guards were asked to wait outside. His guards sought to protest but Robert commanded them to stand down.</p>
<p>“We are guests here and as such we must respect the rules and laws of our host”, Robert said to his men before entering the tent.</p>
<p>The inside of the tent was wide circular structure comprised of hides and furs, with a large fireplace at the center. It was a spacious, but cluttered. Its floor was littered with armour, weapons, and a tusk so large that it could have belonged to a mammoth that was stacked along the side of the tent.</p>
<p>Apart from the man who he would later learn was Mance Rayder, there were two more men and women present within the tent, one of whom appeared to be heavy with child.</p>
<p>The first man was a raider by the name of Tormund or Giantsbane as he was popularly known among his people. He truly was a giant of a man with his broad chest, massive belly, and a beard that was white as snow.</p>
<p>The second was a man of lean build and receding hairline, dressed in a leather shirt coupled with bronze greaves and amour called Sigorn. He was apparently the Magnar of the Thenns, the only Free folk clan that had laws and hierarchical structure resembling the society of Westeros.</p>
<p>As for the women, the pregnant lady was revealed to be Dalla, Mance Rayder’s wife. She was comely woman, blessed with blonde hair that framed her face and reached to her shoulder. Her pale blue eyes possessed a gleam of caution that was seldom seen in someone of her age.</p>
<p>But the true attraction of the tent was Dalla’s younger sister, the Spearwife by the name of Val. She was a truly beautiful maid whose long luscious locks of hair, the colour of dark honey had been weaved into a single braid which rested across her shoulder. Val possessed a slender but shapely figure, sharp cheekbones coupled with full bosom that marked as a great beauty. However, her most striking feature were her pale blue eyes that shone with fierceness and courage, a stark contrast to her elder sister.</p>
<p><em>‘By the Gods, if I had known that there were such women to be found beyond the Wall, I would have come here years ago,’</em> Robert thought to himself as his mind began crafting naughty fantasies about the beautiful Wildling Princess.</p>
<p>The object of his attention soon noticed his interest in her and responded to him with a look of disinterest and indifference.</p>
<p><em>‘She’s going to be a challenge, but that will only make having her underneath me all the more satisfying,’</em> Robert thought as he eyed his next conquest.</p>
<p>However, before he could give the matter any further thought, his attention was called once gain towards his host, the man that Robert had journeyed so far to speak with.</p>
<p>The King-beyond-the-Wall was just as Osha had described him to be. A slender man and of middling height, with a set of long brown hair which was mostly grey now. He wore a mismatched ensemble of wool and leather, with no crown or jewels to speak to his status. The only article of clothing that Robert felt granted his wildling counterpart a semblance of royalty was a cloak of black wool, lined with fine red silk on the inside.</p>
<p>Once the initial introductions and guest rights had been observed, both Kings had begun their discussions on how best to resolve the current situation while avoiding bloodshed. Just as they were about to begin the discussion, they were interrupted by the arrival of an elderly woman.</p>
<p>She was introduced as <em>‘Mother Mole’, </em>an elder leader of the Free folk and woods witch. It did not take long for Robert to realize that she was the spiritual advisor that Melisandre had seen in her visions. The elderly woman informed Robert and his companions of her vision of a King of Storms sailing towards Hardhome with a fleet of ships to carry the Free folk to safety.</p>
<p>“You are no mortal man, southern King. I can tell that you possess the power of the Gods within you. You will be the one who unites and leads men against the Others who bring the Long Night with them,” the woods witch said to Robert, keeping her eyes locked onto his and in a tone that could turn even the most cynical of men into a believer.</p>
<p>“He is the salvation of our people. He will not only save us but lead into an age of prosperity that our forefathers could never even dream of,” the crone stated with conviction. “And for that future to come about, we need to give him our trust and loyalty.”</p>
<p>Despite the elderly crone’s passionate appeal and the high level of respect and trust that she commanded among her people, Mance and the other Free folk leaders were hesitant to trust her words completely and believe in the purity of Robert’s intentions.</p>
<p>The negotiations continued for a while longer, but didn’t make much headway as neither side was eager to make concessions.</p>
<p>The situation was such that the Free folk were willing to peacefully cross the Wall to escape the Others along with providing their aid in the war with their common supernatural foe. But they refused to accept Robert’s authority over them and their way of life. As for Robert himself, while he was willing to let the Wildlings settle on lands beyond the Wall in lieu for the aid and support. The King of Westeros knew that if allowed the Wildlings to remain independent it would cause great discord among his own lords and people.</p>
<p>Not to mention, the savage customs and traditions of the people beyond the Wall would sooner rather than later bring them into conflict with the people of the South, if they were allowed to remain independent and autonomous.</p>
<p>As the hour was getting late, both sides decided to retire for the rest of the day and resume their talk, the following day.</p>
<p>However, before excusing himself Robert asked Mance if it would be possible to capture on these <em>‘Wights’</em>, so that he could show his lords proof of the true threat. If the Night’s Watch and Lords of the North could be convinced in the existence of this enemy, it would be a lot easier to make them abide by the terms of any agreement that they would be able to broker. His request was accepted by his Wildling counterpart.</p>
<p>The King-beyond-the-Wall also informed Robert that while a large part of Free folk army and its high-level commanders were present with him at Hardhome, but a large faction of their people, almost fifteen thousand in number were camped near the Fist of the First Men.</p>
<p>This group was apparently led by two of the most savage and cruel leaders of the Free folk clans. Men who went by the names of <em>‘The Weeper’</em> and <em>‘Lord of Bones’</em>. The fact that their fellow Wildlings spoke of them with such contempt and disgust, conveyed to Robert how great of a threat these men were. Robert learned that even though this <em>Weeper</em> and <em>Lord of Bones</em> had agreed to ally with Mance when the former ranger of the Night’s Watch was forming his army, Mance’s control over this faction of warriors was tenuous as best.</p>
<p>“As long there was battle to be had and Crow blood to be spilled, I could count on them,” Mance said to him, expressing his doubts about getting this group to join their new alliance. “But now with the possibility of peace and this alliance, I’m not sure how the Weeper and his band will react. These are men who value their hate and bloodlust far more than the survival and welfare of our people.”</p>
<p>If Mance’s fears and suspicions proved to be true, then it would seem that his lords and men might get the battle for which they had journeyed to the Wall after all.</p>
<p>However, the King-beyond-the-Wall chose to be optimistic and arranged to send a messenger to inform the Weeper and his fellow commanders about Robert’s arrival and his willingness to broker a deal, in hopes that they would see reason.</p>
<p>It was no secret that Robert Baratheon was someone who lived for battle, but the thought of slaughtering people who were merely trying to survive, filled him with discomfort. And so, for the sake of peace, Robert hoped that Mance’s faith was not misplaced and that this rogue faction would make the right choice.</p>
<p>With matters settled for the moment, Robert made to leave, only to be stopped by Mother Mole who wished to share one of her visions with him.</p>
<p>“Messengers from the Old Gods will soon be here, carrying with them knowledge and gifts meant for you, Stag King,” the elderly crone said to him, asking him not to leave even if the talks were unsuccessful.</p>
<p>Robert did not know for certain if he believed the woods witch’s claim of receiving boons from the Old Gods or not, but he was certainly not going to leave without achieving his goals.</p>
<p>
  <em>Not to mention, also provide him with a chance to add a Wildling Princess to his growing collection of consorts.</em>
</p>
<p>And so, with Mance’s aid, arrangements were made for Robert’s stay at Hardhome.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>                                                                                </p>
<p>While his men fetched supplies from the ship and readied Robert’s own tent, Osha had expressed her wish to explore the infamous <em>‘Screaming Caves’</em> of the settlement with him.  It did not take them long before coming across a cave that contained a grotto. The dim light that illuminated the insides of the cave and the secluded setting inspired Robert with a naughty idea.</p>
<p>“That went as well as I expected,” Robert commented as both he and Osha submerged themselves into the pleasantly surprisingly warm waters of a grotto.</p>
<p>“You don’t sound too disappointed, my King. I would have thought Mance’s refusal to bow to you, would have angered you greatly,” Osha inquired, with curiosity filling her voice and features.</p>
<p>“Do not misunderstand me, as the King who has been chosen by the Gods themselves, your people’s refusal and stubbornness to bow to my authority vexes me greatly, Osha,” Robert said casually, as he allowed the warm waters to soak the weariness from his bones. “But that will only make the victory of the moment when they are on their knees before me, taste all the sweeter.”</p>
<p>“I think the thought of seeing certain free folk kneeling before you will grant you more pleasure than all the others combined,” Osha stated with a knowing smile. “Mance’s good-sister is without doubt a great beauty but I feel that bedding her will not be as easy as you think.”</p>
<p>“She has a reputation of being difficult and stubborn. No raider has ever managed to steal her while she has stolen her share of men, only to grow tired and discard them later,” the Spearwife added casually.</p>
<p>“In certain cases, the thrill of the chase is often more rewarding than the prize of the hunt itself,” Robert said to his bathing companion.</p>
<p>Osha began scrubbing herself with the water before moving in to rub Robert’s body as well. The sensual and erotic action of the wildling maid, stoked the fires of desire within him.</p>
<p>A fact that did not escape Osha’s attention or interest for very long when she noticed the throbbing of Robert’s length from underneath the water. She slipped a hand underneath it and decided to rub against his crotch. Robert rose up and down underneath the water while Osha’s gentle hands worked him over.<br/><br/>“Mmm, my King, this was a good idea,” Osha breathed. “Take the tension off, wouldn’t it?”<br/><br/>Osha turned slightly, still teasing Robert. Robert washed some of those hard to reach places on Osha and some of the easy to reach places as well. He slowly rubbed Osha’s slit and made her moan, while trailing several more kisses trailed down Osha’s shoulder.<br/><br/>Slowly, Osha turned back around and disappeared underneath the water. The sight that followed her submersion, caused Robert to rise up even harder. He could feel at tremble deep inside of his loins.</p>
<p>The sexy sight of Osha’s underwater blowjob made Robert just smile. Osha rose up from the water, with Robert’s manhood coming up with her. Then she sunk down back into the water, squeezing and releasing his manhood several times, worshiping his manhood extremely hard while underneath the water.<br/><br/>“Damn, Osha, so hot right now,” Robert breathed.</p>
<p><em>Robert soon concluded that the so-called savage and wild women of the Northern lands possessed talents and drive that more than compensated for the lack of refinement or courtesies of their southern counterparts.<br/></em><br/>Osha decided not to let the King explode, at least not yet. The bubbles rising from his throbbing and frustrated member, caused Osha to smile in response. She scrambled to climb on top of Robert, her wet soaked groin rubbing against his, creating a friction that produced even more bubbles. Their bodies moved together, practically merging with practiced ease.<br/><br/>Of course, Osha decided to tease her lover a little bit. Only to milk the moment, only to enjoy his strong, powerful hands pressing against her lower back. Osha’s mouth hung practically almost all the way open as the King’s tongue duelled with her own.<br/><br/>“I’ve got an idea,” Robert’s words promptly opened up Osha’s ears.</p>
<p>He kissed her neck and almost made Osha lose it right there. His hands pressed against her back and slid up to her body that she tilted backwards to edge of their makeshift bathtub. Meanwhile, Robert was beginning to lose himself in his thoughts and in Osha’s body, while making her cry out in pleasure.<br/><br/>“Tell me,” Osha moaned sensually.<br/><br/>Robert pulled away and motioned for the side of the bath. It was a little bit slick there, but Osha gained enough traction to hold onto it. Her feet spread out, touching either side of the watery enclosure while Robert climbed behind her and caused her body to just shift up against the side, moaning in response.<br/><br/>Osha twisted her fingers up against the stone, scraping the thin layer of moss that grew on it.<br/><br/>“Make me beg, and I swear to….”<br/><br/>Robert did not want to make Osha beg. Well not at the moment at least. He just milked the moment, and she responded by opening up for him. The warmth of her pussy gobbled Robert’s cock up, forcing him to reposition his hands. He bent Osha over the edge of the stone walls of their bath and slowly rocked inside of her body.<br/><br/>A steady amount of momentum was soon established as Robert’s balls swung back and forth, hitting Osha at an angle. If they were not careful, one or both of they could break a limb. But it was a nice little exercise in balance to keep this position.</p>
<p>Edging further back on her, Robert plunged deeper. In and out, at a very intense angle. Oh, Robert knew all of the ways to make Osha cry. The pretty Spearwife’s writhing body dripped with sweat and arousal.<br/><br/>Her insides contorted to meet Robert’s desire. No matter how hard Osha tried, nothing topped the feel of the southern King inside of her. As he slid into her depths, Osha could feel it, the tension ramping deep through her body. The faster that Robert went, the more Osha just closed down onto him, making Robert just push further into her.</p>
<p>The size of Robert’s round balls, so full of cum made Osha want to drain them, slowly, and vigorously.<br/><br/>“Oh, we’re not done yet,” Robert told her. “Not by a long shot.”<br/><br/>He mapped out a course on her body. Robert kissed Osha’s shoulder blades while sliding all the way up into her. Yes, the tightening grew even more intense. To the point where it seemed as if Robert had been very close to popping off and filling Osha with his seed. The faster that Robert pushed into her, the better she felt.<br/><br/>Osha hung open in an endless cry while Robert rubbed up against her, speeding up.<br/><br/>“Faster, fuck me faster!” Osha yelled.<br/><br/>Robert showed all of his teeth in a grin and picked up the pace to do so. He hammered Osha, riding out her orgasm. She closed in onto him and moaned.<br/><br/>The fact that Osha tightened around him and threatened to drain Robert caused the experienced lover to dial back his thrusts just a tad. He pulled back out of Osha and left her breathing on the side of the bath.<br/><br/>“Why did you stop, my King?” Osha protested.<br/><br/>“You’ll see,” Robert said.<br/><br/>He used the water as a lubricate for Osha’s snug little back passage. Osha closed her eyes, enjoying Robert opening up her ass for intrusion. She could not wait to take Robert deep inside of her.<br/><br/>Like an enticing siren, Osha locked eyes onto him, smiling even more deeply. Robert slid his hands pretty much all the way down her body and slammed deep inside of her tightening asshole. Robert groaned, pushing almost all the way back. He clamped down and established a firm grip on Osha’s bouncing, nice and supple cheeks. They moved in front of him and called for Robert to take a deeper, steadier plunge.<br/><br/>“Osha,” Robert groaned.<br/><br/>“Oooh, MY KING!” Osha cried out. “Harder...take me in my ass…. hit me as hard as you can…. I’m a woman of the true north. I can handle it.”<br/><br/>Oh, Robert knew just how much Osha could handle, but he did get some satisfaction from taking her to any limits. Much like Osha gained a lot of satisfaction from taking Robert to his.<br/><br/>The heat only increased, the faster Robert moved within her. He left not one inch of Osha’s body neglected. His fingers eased in and worked Osha deeper, while thrusting away on her. The ripple effects of her body only increased as Osha’s nerve endings began sizzling with pleasure. They sang, practically calling for Robert to ravish her. The duel pushing of her pussy and her ass.</p>
<p>Osha’s arousal climbed to such great heights that she began pumping out so much juices, that it bordered on the level of obscenity.<br/><br/>“I’m almost there,” Robert said as he tore into her, slamming into her tightly.<br/><br/>Osha just broke out into a smile. After being gifted with an orgasm, she intended to gift the King with one of his own. Her firm ass muscles rippled around Robert, while he held her up by the legs. Always playing with them, always enjoying their soft texture underneath his fingers the faster that Robert buried inside of her.<br/><br/>“OOOHHHH!” Osha cried out with such force, that her scream echoed within the walls of the cave.<br/><br/>“You’ve become quite the screamer, haven’t you?” Robert teased her.<br/><br/>“You the one who made me this way,” Osha weakly protested.<br/><br/>Robert slapped down onto her ass and finished. His balls, about ready to burst, strained underneath their own weight. Osha almost slipped over the edge of the bath. At the last second, Robert pulled her back and finished deep inside of Osha’s warm, snug asshole. He injected load after load into her body, pressing her up against the walls of the bath.<br/><br/>With surprising reflexes, after Robert pulled out, Osha spun around, wrapped her arm around Robert, and kissed him very passionately. They sunk back into the water, which now contained a good amount of their combined juices within it.<br/><br/>“Let’s get you cleaned up now,” Osha said.<br/><br/>She moved in to clean Robert’s cock, and then sucked it underneath the water. Osha’s perfect mouth and excellent throat control skills caused Robert to just relax and enjoy whatever she wanted to do.<br/><br/>After having a little more fun in their secluded grotto, Robert and Osha got out of the water, dressed themselves and headed back to the main camp. On account of being exhausted from their earlier activities, the King and his wildling concubine decided to retire for the night inside the King’s tent.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>Robert and Osha moved about the Hardhome camp, trailed by his guards as they made their way towards the great hut for a meeting with Mance and the other Free folk leaders. Robert knew that his lords would not be pleased by his decision to speak with the Wildlings and he would need to head back soon to pacify them. His absence might incite some of the foolish and rash lords to disregard his instructions and take certain actions that might damage his entire peace effort irreparably.</p>
<p>Robert was so engrossed in his thoughts that he did notice Val and few other raiders in his path until they were stAlysaneng right before him. Not wanting to turn the situation hostile, Robert motioned for Osha and his men to hang back while he spoke with the Wildling Princess. A task that was quite challenging in itself, as he often found his focus drifting towards more impure notions while he gazing upon the wildling beauty.</p>
<p>“Mother Mole and Mance might believe in your promises of peace and alliance, Kneeler King. But I am not so trusting and neither are most of the people here,” Val said pointedly while her companions shot him hostile and distrustful looks.</p>
<p><em>‘It seems that these people are just as eager for a fight as my own lords,’</em> Robert surmised to himself.<br/><br/>“Aye, I understand your suspicions and doubts, Lady Val. To be honest, if I were in your place, then I would act the same,” Robert said in an appeasing manner. “But I swear upon my honor as a King and a warrior, that I only seek a peaceful resolution to this conflict among our two people.”<br/><br/>“Lady!... I am not one of flowery southern maidens, Kneeler King! I am a Free woman and a true Spearwife of the True North. Your pretty words may have fooled this traitor, but I will not be swayed by them,” Val spat in anger, as she chided Osha for choosing Robert over her own people.</p>
<p>“My people have placed faith in the promises of kneelers before in the past, only to be repaid with betrayal and treachery,” Val added. “And I refuse to let them make that mistake again.”<br/><br/>Val understood why Mance and the other elder leaders were eager to believe in the Stag King’s offer of peace and shelter on the other side of the Wall. But they were allowing wishful thinking and desperation to override their common sense.</p>
<p><em>‘Kneelers cannot be trusted, let alone the King of all Kneelers,’</em> Val mentally told herself.</p>
<p>Robert Baratheon both fit and contradicted her expectations of a southern King. His fine furs and silks, crown and jewels, and even his flowery words and manners were what one expected, recalling the few tales and stories of the South that she had heard over her life. However, at the same time, his willingness and humility to speak with and help her people surprised her greatly. Southern lords were supposed to be arrogant and cruel, yet the ease with which King Robert drank and japed with raiders like Tormund was shocking to say the least.</p>
<p>Despite being old enough to be her father, Robert Baratheon seemingly possessed the strength and vigor of a man in his prime and seemed capable of putting most of the seasoned raiders and warriors within the camp to shame. The fact that he so comely, only added to her dilemma.</p>
<p>Val had been with a few men ever since she had come of age. But none of them had ever been able to impress her, let alone steal her away as their woman. Thus, she had always treated them as nothing more than means to relieve her own stress and experience the occasional pleasure. The southern King was different, he stirred within her feelings and desires that she had never thought possible.</p>
<p>Robert Baratheon claimed to be a man of honor with good and kind intentions towards both her and her people. However, the subtle looks and gestures that he sent her way when he thought she was not paying attention conveyed his true feelings, in regards to her at least.</p>
<p>Val knew that all men, Free folk and kneeler alike, were mostly driven by their own greed and lust rather than duty and honor. A fact that her conversation with the King’s female companions all but confirmed.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I had never thought it possible that a Spearwife would willingly trade her weapons in exchange for some fancy silks and furs,” Val had said to Osha, when she and Dacey Mormont had come to speak with her in private, asking for her support in forging the alliance, earlier that day. “What price did you place on your freedom, Osha? I hope it was worth enough to have you spend the rest of your days upon your knees before a Kneeler King.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Lady Val, our King is not like any other man. The fact that he journeyed so far to speak with your people and broker a peace, proves that,” the niece of the Crow Commander said to her. “Osha was wise enough to see the worth and benefits of being in service to King Robert. I hope that you and your people will show the same good sense as well.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Don’t count on it, Lady Bear,” Val had said adamantly, before storming away.</em>
</p>
<p>The Southern King was unworthy and she needed to prove it to her people. And there was only that she could do it. So, she had met the main leaders and chieftains of Mance’s army and proposed her own way to test the worth of the Kneeler King’s word.</p>
<p>“Here, in the true north, the worth of a man and his word is determined by his strength and actions,” Val said. “So, if you wish to have my trust, then you must earn it.”</p>
<p>“And the only way to earn anything on this side of the Wall is through a fight,” the Wildling Princess added in a challenging tone.</p>
<p>Osha’s eyes widened as Val placed her knife underneath Robert’s chin, within a flash. The King’s guards stirred to action, only to halted by the King’s command.</p>
<p>“My lady, are you sure that this is how you want to proceed? I would advise a more peaceful method,” the King answered calmly, showing neither fear nor hesitation upon his face.</p>
<p>“What’s the matter? Are you afraid to fight a woman?” Val said tauntingly. “I thought you claimed to be a warrior.”</p>
<p>Within the blink of an eye, Robert ripped the knife away from her and stared Val directly on the eye.<br/><br/>“Lady Val, you’ve just made a huge mistake,” Robert said in a low growl.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Word of Val’s challenge to King Robert had quickly spread across the camp, attracting a huge crowd. It seemed the residents of Hardhome were eager to see how the southern King would fare against the fierce and beautiful Spearwife, Val, who no raider had been ever able to steal as his woman.<br/><br/>“With the blessing and support of several of our elder chieftains, my good sister, Val, has challenged King Robert in order to determine the future of our people,” Mance said, as he stood in the centre of the makeshift arena that had been prepared for the duel.</p>
<p>“The terms of this fight as agreed by both sides are as follows. If Val wins, then King Robert has agreed to grant our people safe passage across the Wall along with substantial tracts of lands in the South for our people to settle on. In addition, he and his lords will recognize and honour our independence in exchange for our support and aid during the fight with the Others,” Mance stated in a loud and clear voice.</p>
<p>“However, If King Robert is victorious, then the Free folk shall bend the knee to him and acknowledge him as their King and leader, by giving oaths of fealty and service to him,” Mance finished.</p>
<p>“In accordance with the principles of southern chivalry, I would like to offer one small provision to my opponent for this duel since she is a lady. Lady Val, if you feel the need, then you have the right to call upon any of your fellow free folk warriors during the course of the fight to your aid while I vow to fight alone so that no one can accuse me of fighting an unfair duel,” Robert said in a gracious manner, which only infuriated Val more.</p>
<p>Before the Wildling Princess could refuse the King’s offer, she was stopped by her sister who reminded her that she was fighting to decide the fate of all Free folk and thus could not afford to discard any boon that could prove vital in her success.</p>
<p>Dalla had always been the smarter and more cautious one of the two of them, and so Val accepted the King’s boon. Not wishing to be seen as weak and petty by her foe and her own people, Val offered a boon of her own in return.</p>
<p>“We Free folk believe in a fair trade, King Robert,” Val said out loud and proceeded to inform the King and all present that if Robert won the duel then he would be entitled to demand any price of his choosing from her, including her life.</p>
<p>“Do both parties agree to the terms,” Mance asked, to which both Val and Robert nodded in acknowledgement.</p>
<p>“Then let the duel begin,” Mance announced as he moved to the side and stood among the other spectators.</p>
<p>Val and Robert surrounded each other, wielding swords. The Wildling Princess was a skilled and experienced fighter, but her attempts to draw blood ended in failure as Robert easily dodged her attacks, using his superior speed and reflexes.</p>
<p>“Remember, you wanted this,” Robert said to her, upon blocking a strike from her.</p>
<p>He then turned around and launched an attack of his own, by cracking Val in the ribs with a punch. Robert took care to not put much strength into the attack as he did not wish to seriously injure his opponent. The move payed off and Robert used Val’s temporary shock to disarm her.</p>
<p>One of Val’s former lovers, Jarl, upon witnessing Val’s struggle, decided to intervene and charged towards Robert, while the King’s back was turned. However, the southern King was far more skilled and alert than the young raider anticipated. Robert expertly spun around and with one swift and powerful kick, sent Jarl flying to the ground. His axe now discarded, Jarl was left groaning in pain, in the dirt.</p>
<p>Not willing to admit defeat, Val withdrew a dagger and began slashing at the southern King. Her rage and frustration impaired her focus, leading to Robert easily being able to deflect her attacks, before knocking her to the ground.</p>
<p>Robert pressed his advantage and twisted Val up into knots, pinning her arms behind her back. Val continued to struggle, until Robert planted his foot on the back of her neck.<br/><br/>“I thought you wanted to challenge me?” Robert said mockingly. “So much for the fierce Spearwives of the true north.”<br/><br/>Val struggled to break free from the attack, eventually managing to get out after Robert decided to end the fight.</p>
<p>Not realizing the King’s intent, Val picked up Jarl’s discarded axe and aimed it at Robert while his back was turned. Only to have, Robert turned back around at the last second and blocked the blow. He swiftly moved behind Val and grabbed her around the neck.</p>
<p>For one, scary second, everyone thought that Robert might just break Val’s neck. However, those fears proved to be pointless, because Robert knew precisely what he was doing. He applied just the right amount of pressure upon Val’s neck, causing her collapse down to the ground.</p>
<p>Mance hurried to check upon his good sister and breathed a sigh of relief after realizing that she was not dead but just rendered completely unconscious.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Val woke up a short while later, her eyes opening up, barely. She was laid up in Mance’s tent, breathing heavily, with both Robert and her good brother, standing over the top of her. Tormund, Dalla, Osha and Dacey Mormont were all standing around the tent looking towards her.<br/><br/>“As per the terms of your victory, in addition to us bending our knees to you, you are entitled to claim any prize that you see fit from us,” Mance said. “Including Val’s life, if you so wish it.”<br/><br/>Shame and regret flooded across Val’s being. Her pride and foolishness had not only cost her people their independence but it would possibly claim her life as well.</p>
<p><em>‘This was my mistake and now I must be brave enough to face the consequences,’</em> Val told herself while nodding in consent to Mance’s statement.<br/><br/>“I consent to anything you wish to do,” Val said. “I will not stop you...but...I ask just one promise of you...that you will keep my family and my people safe.”<br/><br/>“Always, my lady” Robert said. “As for my prize, I ask not for your life but a single night.”</p>
<p>“What?” Val asked.</p>
<p>“From what Osha’s told me about your culture, when a man defeats a Spearwife in combat, he earns the right to claim her as his woman. However, I do not wish to force you to be my companion for the rest of your life. So, here’s what I propose, that you give yourself to me for just one night. Let me show you how capable and worthy I am and then decide for yourself if you wish to become my woman,” Robert explained, deciding to clarify his earlier statement.</p>
<p>“You’ve already demonstrated your ability with your victory over me,” Val said confused.<br/><br/>“Not in that way,” Robert replied with a sly smirk.<br/><br/>Val blinked before nodding in consent. It was King Robert’s right, and honour dictated that Val grant his request.<br/><br/>“And if you’re displeased with me by the end of it, I give you my word that I will leave you be and never trouble you again,” Robert added, causing Osha’s eyes to widen in surprise while Dacey just shook her head.</p>
<p>“He knows what he’s doing,” Dacey whispered to Osha, upon noticing the questioning look on her face.<br/><br/>“So, would you be kind enough to follow me to my tent?” Robert asked while offering Val his hand.</p>
<p>Val took Robert’s hand, demurely, and followed him back to his tent.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>                                                                                                 </p>
<p>After arriving at his tent, Robert tightened his arms around Val, pulling her into an embrace, and kissed her. Slowly, tenderly, and with affection. Val placed her hands on the back of Robert’s head, sickened at what was going on here.<br/><br/>Not because of the fact that he was kissing her, but the way in which he was kissing her. It was in a way which Val felt she did not deserve. He was well within her rights to take her aggressively, to be forceful with her. To use her as he felt fit. It was the culture in which Val had been brought up in, where if a woman had been bold enough to challenge a man and lost in battle, she would pretty much be the man’s property from that moment until the day she died.<br/><br/>Val did not deserve tender affectionate kisses, covering her lips, face, and neck, and fingers slowly skimming down her body, making her just breath out even heavier. She did not deserve any kind of love, any kind of affection. She did not deserve anything that Robert was giving her, which made her feel good in this way.<br/><br/>And yet, Robert kissed Val several times, moving behind her, and slowly undressing her. More kisses to the back of her neck, her shoulder, and her collar bone, as Robert felt up Val’s body up. His hands drifted lower and lower, going between her legs as they slowly caressed her nether regions.<br/><br/>“I don’t deserve this,” Val whispered.<br/><br/>“I decide what you deserve, my lady,” Robert said hoarsely. “Do you want to stop?”<br/><br/>“No, I don’t want to stop,” Val said. “I’m saying that I don’t deserve this...because you are good...and I hate the fact that you’re so good...and if you’re this good to me...then you’ll be good to my people as well.”<br/><br/>Robert spun Val around so he could look her in the eyes. “We’re both good, just in different ways. In a far more even fight, without you underestimating me, things might have gone differently.”<br/><br/>A sardonic smile spread over Val’s face as she realized what the real problem was. She had underestimated her opponent which in turn made her an insufficient warrior.<br/><br/>Val pulled Robert’s tunic over his head and caressed his muscular chest and abs. The feeling of such a sculpted male form underneath her hands felt so surprisingly nice. The two kissed each other, with Val momentarily taking the aggressor role, by shoving her tongue into Robert’s mouth while pressing her recently bared breasts against his chest.<br/><br/>“Pardon me, my King” Val said after realizing she had overstepped.<br/><br/>“No, don’t apologize.”<br/><br/>Robert replied and gently cupped Val’s ass in his hands while she wrapped her legs around him. Robert positioned Val onto the bed, worshipping her body, like such a beautiful frame. These fit, warrior maidens, always seemed to possess such amazing bodies, and Val was no exception to the rule. He kissed down, to her beautiful pussy which Robert planted his lips on and gave a light nip on it.<br/><br/>Val gasped and Robert stopped pleasuring her. An action that Val could not abide by, for very long.<br/><br/>“Continue, please,” Val breathed.<br/><br/>Robert continued and it was so good. He dove down, eating her out. Her other lovers had always managed to do a good job, but Robert performed in a way which sent electricity down Val’s spine. Perhaps, that was the difference between boys and a real man, Val mused to herself.</p>
<p>She did not dwell on that thought for long and leaned back in order to allow Robert to give her pleasure which she had scarcely earned. But, at the same time, pleasure which Val was all too happy to receive. Her body bubbled over with intense lust, with each movement bringing Robert deeper inside of her core.<br/><br/>“I’m close,” Val gasped in pleasure.<br/><br/>Robert rationed out Val’s pleasure, making her appreciate it even more. The time came for Val, and she came hard. She oozed all over Robert’s face, writhing up and down. The heat in her body increasing the more that Robert pleasured her. The sweet, savoury, juices coming from Val made Robert bask in her presence. They made him throb and harden and want her even more.<br/><br/>Val sat up on the bed, and helped Robert out of his breeches. She had gotten a sense of his size, but seeing Robert’s manhood released out into the open caused a heart stopping feeling to spread through Val.<br/><br/>“No, this can’t be for real,” Val breathed.<br/><br/>“It’s very real,” Robert told her. “And it’s going to be inside you...it’s your first time with a real man, isn’t it?”<br/><br/>Val responded with a nod, and Robert dragged her onto his lap. He looked her into the eye, while sliding his length against Val’s trim stomach. By all rights, Robert could force her down on the bed, roughly take her from behind, until her holes were drenched and raw. And there was nothing Val could do to stop it.</p>
<p>In some small respect, Val almost felt disappointed that Robert did not take such an attitude towards her. Not that this method lacked its own merits, with Robert pressing his hands down onto Val’s bouncing chest. She ground up and down against him, with Robert brushing deeper and deeper against her warm pussy lips.<br/><br/>Oh, it felt very good, almost impossible, with how good it was. Robert ground against her, and was about ready to be inside of her. Val wanted, longed, wished for Robert to be inside of her.<br/><br/>“I need you now!”<br/><br/>Val exclaimed and tightened her legs around Robert’s hips. He grabbed Val and pushed her all the way down. The momentary pain from such a large intruder entering her caused Val to grab onto Robert’s shoulder and rake her nails down onto him.<br/><br/>Very impressive, very impressive indeed. Val closed her eyes and just focused on Robert while he pushed inside of her. Building a steady rhythm, Robert rose and dropped.<br/><br/>“You’re so big,” Val cooed. “Oh, this is more than I deserve.”<br/><br/>“No, you deserve this,” Robert said.<br/><br/>Val rose up to take Robert inside of her. Every movement that Val bounced upon him, rocked her entire body. Her skin sizzled with desire and the enhanced lust just built up in her body. Eventually, the release came and Val soaked Robert’s intruding member. The sheer volume of the release made Val’s hair flip over against her face, making her look intense.<br/><br/>“Give me more. I want everything. I want all of you.”<br/><br/>The sultry tone in Val’s voice, as she had gone from slightly reluctant to all in, caused Robert to go deeper inside of her. Robert pressed his fingers against her body, pumping as hard as humanly possible. Robert thrust away and made Val just tighter on him. Her eyes glazed brighter, burning with desire.<br/><br/>“It’s so good!” Val mewled. “It’s very good!”<br/><br/>Rising up and dropping down, Val took Robert as deep inside of her as possible. She must have cum at least two more times, with Robert rising up to meet her.<br/><br/>But all good things come to an end, as Robert, after Val rode him through her latest orgasm, felt a tightening inside of his loins. He pushed against her, with Val wrapping him up tightly. She did everything in her power to ensure that Robert came inside of her.<br/><br/>“You’re more than worthy!” Val breathed.<br/><br/>“Glad, to see I’ve won you over,” Robert said.<br/><br/>Faster and faster, Val bounced on Robert until she got the gift that she craved. The blast of Robert’s seed rushed up inside of her and creamed the inside of her body. Robert kept rocking to paint the inside of Val’s body completely white with his seed. She dripped even before Robert was done discharging inside of her body.<br/><br/>Laying Val down on the bed, Robert pressed against her. The heat emitting from this gorgeous Spearwife and the lovely scent of her arousal caused Robert to harden again. But he did not take the plunge just yet, and simply caressed and kissed Val’s body. Those soft moans coming from the formerly hostile woman made Robert just want to bust a nut inside of Val all over again.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>                                                                </p>
<p>After several rounds, Robert and Val drifted up to sleep. And Robert woke up a short time later, with something warm and wet wrapped about his throbbing prick. He thought, perhaps, that Val had gotten a bit bold and was about ready to test her limits.<br/><br/>No, it was not Val who woke him up in such an erotic manner. It was Osha, rocking up and down on him. Robert got a look at Osha completely bare, and her fit and sexy body, caused Robert to throb in desire. He came up and Osha met him halfway with a kiss on the lips.<br/><br/>Slowly moving away, with Robert allowing Val to sleep off their encounter, with a smile on her face, Robert focused his full attention on Osha. She rose high and dropped down, pressing up against Robert.<br/><br/>“I want your Kingly cock,” Osha said to Robert in a breathy voice.<br/><br/>“It wants you as well,” Robert said. “Badly.”<br/><br/>Osha just grinned and rocked even more. In her mind, Dacey could not let Val outperform her and become the King’s favourite Spearwife. And draining Robert seemed to be a good way to achieve that as her inner muscles worked Robert.<br/><br/>Robert enjoyed the view of Osha sexily bouncing on him. He could never say no to this particular temptress. And Osha, was very tempting, rocking up against him. She shifted after nearly edging Robert to the end. And rode Robert reverse cowgirl style, making him groan.<br/><br/>This brought Robert to an explosive end. Osha’s bouncing ass resulted in higher than the normal volume of cum spilling deep inside of her wet pussy. Robert sped up; spearing Osha as deep as humanly possible until he finished up inside of her. So good.<br/><br/>Osha turned around and took Robert’s dripping cock into her hand. She kissed it, ran her tongue down onto it, and got Robert nice and hard again in no time flat.<br/><br/>Val woke up just in time to see Osha, with her mouth moving down Robert’s member. She watched, in awe, as the dark haired Spearwife not only took Robert all the way down her throat but also managed to squeeze him.<br/><br/>Osha smiling, turned her attention towards Val.<br/><br/>“Hello, Val,” Osha said. “I tried not to wake you.”<br/><br/>“I’m glad that you did,” Val said. “I beg forgiveness for earlier words and actions. The King has shown me the error of my ways. Please do not stay upset with me.”<br/><br/>Osha’s lips that were still stained with Robert’s gift, moved in and kissed Val, as if to reassure her everything was well. She reached behind to caress Robert, and made sure he throbbed hard. In the palm of her hand, Osha squeezed down and made Robert just groan in pleasure.<br/><br/>“Not upset, but I do want to see you take that cock in your mouth,” Osha said playfully.<br/><br/>Val just frowned, as unfortunately, she was lacking experience in the art of oral pleasure. Squeezing Val’s hand, Osha pulled back and smiled.<br/><br/>“Just watch and learn.”<br/><br/>Osha had said before driving her mouth down onto Robert’s manhood, sucking him off. Robert’s body moved, as she showed Val how to use her mouth, and when, how to use her tongue, and well, and how to wrap her hands around a man’s balls to milk them properly.<br/><br/>Osha made it look so easy and natural, but Val wanted to have a go at it by herself. She pulled away and Val moved in, putting her lips on Robert’s swollen head and giving it a taste test. She gave the rest of him a taste test and came down, a little bit further before sucking on Robert long and hard.</p>
<p>Oh, Val pressed her lips all the way down onto Robert’s base and sucked him extremely hard. Robert rocked back and forth and pumped Val’s mouth.<br/><br/>“She’s good!” Robert groaned.<br/><br/>“A natural?” Osha asked. “But I can make this better.”<br/><br/>Osha showed both Robert and Val how by sucking on Robert’s swollen balls. While also pushing a finger deep into Val’s core and pumping her to the orgasm.<br/><br/>Robert bursted after several long minutes of pleasure. Jets of cum fired up, some getting in Val’s mouth and some getting onto their faces, after the Wildling Princess pulled away prematurely.<br/><br/>“Well, that could happen,” Osha said. “Let’s take care of that.”<br/><br/>And yet, he was very hard and ready for more. Especially when Val and Osha came at each other and cleaned the excessive cum which Robert fired onto their beautiful faces.<br/><br/>“It’s a better taste than you would think,” Val commented.<br/><br/>Osha just smiled. “It’s damn good...better than I remembered…. but it was still damn good.”<br/><br/>Wrapping her arms around Val and putting her to the side, Osha planted several kisses down Val’s shoulder. Both women laid on their sides and wide open for Robert to take. Robert pressed his hands against both of them and covered their bodies in sensual kisses.<br/><br/>“Don’t hold back,” Osha encouraged him. “You know we won’t.”<br/><br/>Robert pushed against Osha and once again entered her body. While Osha groped Val from behind, Robert thrust deep inside of her. Osha’s tightening muscles proved to be a challenge for Robert to not succumb to. Although it was very hard not to succumb to such a lovely and fit woman, and one which would drain every single last drop of cum out of his balls if she had been given the opportunity.<br/><br/>“So good,” Osha moaned.<br/><br/>Wanting to make Dacey lose it first, Robert thrust even deeper inside of her. He squeezed her ass and also brushed up against Val’s body. The thrusts deepened with Robert almost fit to lose it, if he angled this right.<br/><br/>Osha fingered Val while Robert plowed inside of her. Val enjoyed the dominance, submitting to Osha’s fingers, and moaning even more heavily across the room.<br/><br/>And then, Robert helped Dacey bring Val to a peak, just as Osha had been brought to hers. Everything was intense, and the heat pumping from both of their bodies was pretty intense.<br/><br/>Robert switched out, shoving into Val from behind, while also teasing Osha. Val embraced the intrusion by clamping down onto Robert’s manhood.<br/><br/>“Oh, you think you’re going to get his seed,” Osha breathed lustfully.<br/><br/>That was the idea, at least in Val’s mind. She clamped down onto Robert hard, in an attempt to drain every single last drop of his seed out from him. The deeper that Robert slid into her, the more Val felt.<br/><br/>The competition between the two lovely women proved to be to Robert’s benefits. He enjoyed Dacey and Val, in pretty much every way possible. Both of their warm bodies, as he entered one and fingered the other.<br/><br/>“Oh, Robert, those feel pretty heavy!” Osha moaned. “Deeper...harder...harder! FASTER!”<br/><br/>Robert pressed his fingers against Osha’s nipples and squeezed them hard. Somehow, Val and Dacey had been positioned face to face. Val sucked on Osha’s nipples, making her scream out in pleasure.<br/><br/>“You’re way too much, both of you,” Osha groaned.<br/><br/>“Don’t pretend that you don’t like it,” Robert said.<br/><br/>Oh, Osha was not going to pretend, only so far, she would go with deception to be honest. The tension of her insides rushed. She tried, as she might to drain Robert of his seed, but found it to be folly. Osha’s release grew more spectacular, as Robert ran his fingers against her body from one side and Val pleasured her from the other. The two working in harmony caused Osha to breathe out.<br/><br/>Val crawled over Osha’s deflated body as she collapsed down on the bed and climbed on top of Robert, straddling him.<br/><br/>“Looks like it’s just the two of us,” Val said.<br/><br/>It’s amazing how much she grew addicted to him, over the course of a single night. Not that Robert complained at all. Val speared herself down, warm pussy pressing up against Robert’s loins. He rose up a little bit further, pressing his crotch against Val which each rise and each drop. She rode him, biting down on her lip.<br/><br/>“One of a kind,” Val breathed in Robert’s ear.<br/><br/>Robert enjoyed Val’s tightening muscles moving in perfect harmony. She bounced onto him, their flesh connecting together. The sensation, the desire, the need to unleash himself inside of Val. It was almost there, almost done. Robert tightened, getting closer to coming undone inside of her.<br/><br/>“One of a kind indeed,” Val moaned in Robert’s ear.<br/><br/>That made Robert just jump up a little bit further. His balls, about ready to explode, came closer. Val’s face, screwed up in pleasure, made Robert just rock up and down.<br/><br/>Off to the side, Osha woke just in time to see Robert about ready to unleash. She got an eyeful of Robert getting a handful of Val’s breasts when leaning down. Val moaned, her hot body rocking and Osha matched their movements by fingering herself.<br/><br/>Robert helped her out a little bit with a free hand with the other moving from one breast to the other, and occasional grope towards Val’s ass, squeezing it tightly.<br/><br/>Both Val and Robert saw stars at the same time. Val milked Robert’s orgasm out of him, when they both came together. The flow of juices splashing out of both of them as they came together echoed.</p>
<p>Osha slid behind Val and grabbed her shoulders before forcing her in deep. All while grinding against Val’s ass.<br/><br/>If Val was going to get Robert’s gift, Osha would also get her fair share.<br/><br/>The two pulled back from each other. Osha, still with her hands pressed against Val’s backside, kissed her on the neck.<br/><br/>“We’re just getting warmed up, my dear.”<br/><br/>Robert said as he sat up and placed his mouth on Val’s breasts, to suck on them. Osha came to the other side and joined Robert in sucking on Val’s breasts. They sucked her breasts so hard, that Val thought she would pass out just for that. Oh, they were too good for her, more than she deserved.<br/><br/>But, with each orgasm, any doubts drained out of Val’s mind. She finally allowed herself to be ruled by the pleasures of the flesh. Osha and Robert would please each other and her as well, and she would give them pleasure in return.<br/><br/>It finally dawned on Val what the Lady Bear had meant by joining the King’s side, during their earlier conversation. And Val hated the fact that her pride blinded her from reality. But one thing that Val was no longer blind to is how good Osha’s mouth felt on her nether regions while the King’s member slipped deep into her mouth.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you like it, please leave kudos and comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Dacey Mormont/Osha/Val</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy New Year to All! Hope this year goes better than the catastrophe that was 2020.</p><p>I'm not one for new year resolutions but I do have the goal to finish all my fics this year, so that I can focus on new projects.</p><p>Anyways here's a new chapter to ring in the new year.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                         <strong></strong></p><p>After his domination of Val, both on the battlefield and the bedroom, Robert had asked his newest Spearwife lover to arrange a gathering of the entire leadership at Hardhome so that they could formally swear themselves to him and they could begin planning the details of their migration to the south.</p><p>The known world mostly perceived the Free folk as nothing more than savage barbarians who shunned and mocked civilized ways. But Robert had come to learn that was not necessarily a bad thing.</p><p>Much like the Northmen, the Free folk did not waste time and effort in flowery speech and hollow words. They were a simple and honest people, who valued their words and oaths above all. Thus, as per the agreement of the duel, Mance and his commanders had promptly sworn themselves to Robert without much fuss.</p><p>Honesty and loyalty like theirs were in short supply in today’s world and Robert had resolved to not disappoint his newest subjects. He assured them that not only would he grant them amnesty for all past crimes against the Night’s Watch and Lords of the south. But also, that the lands of the New Gift would be officially granted to them as well, with the promise that they could retain their laws and culture amongst themselves upon their lands. However, they would also have to adhere by the laws of Westeros when interacting the lords and people of the South.</p><p>In addition, Robert had ordered his guards to have supplies brought forth from the ships, which earned him a lot more favor with the Free folk.</p><p>Overall, the free folk had been quite pleased with the arrangement and expressed their gratitude towards Robert for his kindness and generosity.</p><p>Another interesting development was the gradual stream of offers that he got from several raiders who wished to offer him their sisters and daughters as companions. Not to mention, the blunt propositions that many Spearwives themselves made to him. Apparently, the passionate moans and screams of both Val and Osha that radiated from his tent had garnered Robert quite the reputation among his new subjects.</p><p>And he would most certainly take advantage of it, down the line.</p><p>With all things taken care of, Robert wished to head to Castle Black and inform his lords about this new development. Not to mention, ensure that they not only accepted but complied with it as well. However, he decided to wait until Mance’s received a reply from the Weeper’s faction and see if they were going to be a problem or not. Plus, there was also the matter of the messenger and gifts that Mother Mole had spoken of.</p><p>So, for the moment Robert was content to spend a few more days at Hardhome. After all, he had no shortage of entertainment. Speaking of which, as he was making his way back to his tent, he found Dacey waiting for him at the entrance.</p><p>“Your grace, I beg forgiveness if I have displeased you in any way,” Dacey said with desperation clouding her features.</p><p>“Lady Dacey, why would you ever think that?” Robert replied. “You were and still are one of most favored ladies.”</p><p>“Then why have you been ignoring me since our arrival at Hardhome,” Dacey said in frustration. “Are the tits and cunts of these savage raiders so superior to my own?</p><p>Her statement caused Robert to laugh out loud, which only added to Dacey’s confusion.</p><p>“My lovely She-Bear, just as each Kingdom has a dish and fare that marks its uniqueness, so do the women of different regions,” Robert said in a gentle tone. “The Spearwives are new delicacy to me and so I may have overindulged in them. But that does not mean that I have grown tired of delicious Northern pussy.”</p><p>“Perhaps, I should indulge in some right now itself. That is if you are willing, my lady.”</p><p>The King’s words caused a smile to break across the face of the Heir to Bear Isle and she practically dragged Robert inside the tent.</p><p>No sooner had the duo entered the tent, both found themselves engaged in a vigorous make out session on the bed. Dacey eagerly grabbed onto Robert’s tunic, and practically pulled him out of it. The two of them kissed extremely eagerly, with Dacey’s lips moving over Robert’s chest and abs, and then dipping down below his waist. Robert responded with a kiss, with the two now naked lovers having some fun with each other.</p><p>Robert grabbed a handful of Dacey’s ass and slowed her down just enough to gain control. The firm grasp on Dacey’s hands caused her eyebrows to raise and Dacey to moan. Robert pushed in, and kissed her lips, forcefully, and firmly. Several more kisses lightly pushed onto her.</p><p>Then, Robert pinned her down on the couch, as he teased her body. Dacey’s eyes shifted while looking up at him. Her intense gaze burned into his eyes, begging him for more. But Robert was not going to give her more very easily. He was going to spend the next few minutes lightly tormenting her body.</p><p>“Robert,” Dacey moaned.</p><p>Robert just smiled, planting more kisses all over her lovely body.</p><p><em>‘Mmm, Dacey is a gem of a woman, without doubt,’</em> Robert mused to himself as he reached in and squeezed her nipple, sending her over the edge.</p><p>“Robert!” Dacey repeated herself. “I need more.”</p><p>Despite the whine coming from her, Robert remained firm and slowly, but surely ramped up the pleasure in her body, causing Dacey’s whimpering, writhing form to enter a state of endless pleasure. Robert pushed his fingers down onto her wetness, causing electricity to just erupt through every corner of her body. The very second that he had her underneath his fingers, he pulled back and left Dacey in a daze.</p><p>Dacey’s beautiful body was laid out on the bed, begging to be pillaged. And so, Robert did, planting several kisses, and caresses down on her body. Dacey’s breasts jiggled, and Robert cupped the underside of them, causing her to breath heavily.</p><p>The irresistible warrior maiden underneath him opened herself up to have her body worshiped. Robert pressed his length against her belly that caused Dacey to break out into a shuddering moan. It just made him smile and he swooped down, his kisses onto her becoming even more prominent.</p><p>Oh, Robert made her melt like butter. Dacey lifted up, in an attempt to encourage Robert to go further with her. Oh, she wanted him so badly, so badly that she could almost taste it. Dacey panted, in heat at the thought of what Robert would do to her when he finished with her.</p><p>Dacey gently rolled her hands down Robert’s body, encouraging him to cover her body with constant kisses. He knew precisely all of the right spots to hit. Dacey’s body flared hot, the heat centering around her loins begged for Robert to do so much to her.</p><p>“In a minute,” Robert teased the lovely She-Bear.</p><p>Robert flipped her over and kissed her multiple times starting at her shoulder blades and ending at her lower back. Robert kissed back up her body, missing her core the next go around, kissing the back of Dacey’s beautiful legs. The squirming woman’s body opened up for Robert as he dipped a finger against her opening, lightly brushing against her. Dacey threw her head back, biting down on her lip. Robert dove down, her entire body clenching hotly down upon him.</p><p>Those fingers brushed against her, opening her up. Robert teased her with the fingering, and then much more. He lined his manhood up against her entrance, sending Dacey’s athletic body into fits of pleasure.</p><p>Oh, damn, Dacey wanted him more than anything.</p><p>And, she finally got what she wanted, when Robert held onto her hips and entered her in a single stroke. He slid deep inside of her wet core, very easily, stuffing Dacey completely to the brim with his thick, throbbing manhood. Robert pressed down against Dacey’s body, the heat that was emitting from her body was incredible in itself. Robert rolled his hands over her, and sent her tipping over the edge.</p><p>Robert pushed deep into her, driving Dacey into the bedding. They shifted and moved, while she moaned from multiple deep and powerful thrusts. Robert rose up and slammed down into her.</p><p>“Like that?” Robert asked her.</p><p>Dacey bit down on her lip, loving every moment of this, every moment of Robert touching and tormenting her. Robert was almost all the way out of her, digging his head teasingly against her needy opening for the next several minutes. Dacey clutched the furs of the bed, up to the point where her knuckles started to turn white. Oh damn, she wanted this.</p><p>“ROBERT!”</p><p>He pushed deeper, causing Dacey to just scream out. Robert caressed her body, working her tightly. The knots of pleasure in her body released and exploded, sending juices to coat Robert’s length. He rose up and drove down into her faster.</p><p>The deep, sultry breaths continued as Robert’s thrusts kept going deeper with each push. Dacey encouraged him, and Robert was right there. She closed ranks upon them.</p><p>“You are God, my King,” Dacey moaned in pleasure.</p><p>“Yes! Your God,” Robert replied to her.</p><p>Dacey became as tight as Robert wanted her to be, causing him to smile. The massaging of her tight walls around him caused Robert to groan, and push a little bit deeper inside of her. He rested his fingers against her, dancing against Dacey’s delicious ass. He pulled almost out of her, lining his manhood against Dacey’s wet opening, before driving deep inside of her.</p><p>Slowly, but surely, Dacey’s orgasm bubbled up. Robert tortured her with slow thrusts, causing her groin to flare, and tighten with pleasure. Robert knew precisely all of the right buttons to push that would send Dacey over the edge, and then several steps beyond.</p><p>Robert knew he held her edge, as he gazed into her wanton eyes. Another long, teasing thrust inside of her, and Robert made sure not to let Dacey cum so easily.</p><p>“Don’t worry, you’re almost there,” Robert said. “And now...it’s time.”</p><p>Everything struck Dacey with the force of a battering ram all at once. She came, boy did she ever cum. Robert rode her out, sending jolts of warm pleasure into every corner of her body. Dacey collapsed down onto the bed, Robert’s hands being the only thing causing her to keep somewhat up.</p><p>The resulting explosion made her body feel extremely intense, and Dacey’s eyes watered in the aftermath. A blink of an eye later, Robert had pulled out, and pulled her up. His stiff member pushed down into her hole, causing Dacey to jolt up, and stare him in the eyes.<br/>
<br/>
The second Dacey that was able to catch her breath, she was seated face to face with Robert while she sunk down onto him. This action of sinking down on him, had basically become a reflex of hers. It was as if her body knew how to respond to the King by itself, a possible consequence of their many shared moments of carnal passion.  </p><p>Letting out several soft sounds of pleasure, she dropped down onto Robert’s erect meat spear. She hugged him tightly, while giving thanks to both him and the Gods above, for the impressive blessing that parted her walls and made her feel so good.</p><p>Robert touched her back, and kissed her shoulder. In response Dacey arched back, in order to allow Robert access to her chest, which he firmly attacked, causing to Dacey smile in bliss as she caressed the back of his head.</p><p>Robert cupped her ass and released it several times to encourage Dacey to bounce harder on his rising cock. She did, and they had a grand old time in doing so, if the look dancing in their eyes was any indication. Oh, Robert pulled her in closely, stuffing her completely and utterly fully.</p><p>She was so stunning, and it was so hot to look into Dacey’s eyes. It truly was something to see the proud warrior maiden lose herself completely, due to the debauchery that Robert had introduced to her life and her mind. Oh, she just exploded into him.</p><p>Robert allowed Dacey to ride him until she ran out of stamina, which to her credit, was only after an extremely long time.</p><p>After a long round, Robert pushed her down onto the bed and thrusted into her. Dacey squeezed him hard, her hands wrapping around him as well. Her legs and arms pushed Robert into her, her stomach feeling like it bulged. The slick center of this horny She-Bear wrapped around him as Robert pounded her pussy with powerful thrusts, burying deep inside of her.</p><p>“Oooh, yes!” Dacey yelled for him. “YES!”</p><p>Robert lowered himself deeper into Dacey, stuffing her completely full. She bit down on her lip, the encouragement of what she wanted from Robert extremely obvious. She panted, her body writhing into the perfect position.</p><p>The King’s powerful thrusts into her pussy caused Dacey to cry out in order to show her pleasure. Dacey felt like her insides were on fire, and there was only one thing that was capable of quenching that fire. More love from Robert, who could give it to her like no one else ever could.</p><p>Oh, she was in heaven, completely dazed, and horny as all fuck. Dacey longed for Robert’s touch and he gave it to her, all over.</p><p>“So perfect,” Robert said.</p><p>Dacey felt so silky smooth, the perfect tightness and lubrication. She did not want the pleasure to stop at any time, not now, not ever. Oh, she was crying out for him, and for Robert’s big thick cock. The ride continued with Robert smashing her extremely hard, allowing her tight walls to milk him vigorously in turn. Dacey locked eyes with him and smiled.</p><p>“Almost,” Robert told her. “But, after you.”</p><p>Robert let go of Dacey’s edge, and smiled as he watched the aftershock of her body just entering a state of constant pleasure.</p><p>Dacey screamed out, grabbing onto him tightly. She knew, Robert knew, oh boy did Robert ever know. Robert planted himself deep inside of her body, her lustful walls collapsing down upon him. Dacey held onto him, digging her nails into his shoulder, smiling while he slammed down into her.</p><p>Then, it was time, and it was time for Robert to release the load that he had been building up.</p><p>Robert filled her up, with his gift, smiling as he buried himself deep into her. Dacey bubbled over, in more ways than one. She spilled to the brim, Robert sliding deeper inside of her, forcing his thick member into her accommodating but tightening walls.</p><p>Dacey bit down on her lip, finishing alongside of Robert. It made her body feel like it was on fire, with Robert’s rushing seed being the necessary water that put out that scorching fire she felt at least for now.</p><p>Then, Robert stopped and pulled out of her. He left Dacey to just collapse down onto the bed. Her entire body relaxed, in the aftermath. The smile upon her face, made Robert do just as much in return.</p><p>Robert’s eyes locked onto Dacey, her shuddering body looking positively alluring in the aftermath.</p><p>“That was truly something,” Osha said</p><p>“I’d say. Never thought a southern lady was capable of that kind of fucking,” Val chimed in.</p><p>Robert turned towards the entrance and took in the appearance of his claimed Spearwives. They were dressed in their thick fur cloaks, which were promptly discarded as soon as they closed the flap of the tent.</p><p>And now they stood before him, dressed in his gifts to them, looking quite glorious in their own right. Osha was dressed in an alluring green night dress which showed off her body, while Val donned a transparent white one, which did the same. The two Spearwives continued to smile while gazing at the scene before them.</p><p>Robert could tell that they had been having some fun of their own before. He suspected that they must have heard Dacey’s screams from across the camp. After all, both of them had been quite vocal.</p><p>Osha and Val approached Robert, giving him a good look at their bodies on the nightdresses they so hastily threw on. They might as well have been wearing nothing at all. Robert swallowed lightly, as the two approached the bed, along with him and Dacey.</p><p>“Mind if we join you, your grace?” Val asked.</p><p>“The more the merrier is what I always say,” Robert answered.</p><p>“Good to hear,” Osha said.</p><p>The two lovely Spearwives took seats on either side of Robert, taking turns kissing him. Robert smiled, as their hands moved over his body, caressing him. While one lavished kisses onto him, the other spent some time stroking his abs, before moving her hands down to other parts of his body.</p><p>They milked this for all it was worth, even though it did not take that much time to get Robert rise up again. And boy did he rise up. Val and Osha both smiled, and took turns kissing Robert’s stiffening cock. Their warm lips down upon his member sent a tingle through him.</p><p>Then, Val and Osha slid on either side of him, pulling their nightdresses open, exposing their breasts. The two well-endowed women put their breasts on either side and engulfed his member in warm flesh which caused the remaining amount of blood to rush right to it.</p><p>The aggressive double tit job felt like heaven. And they worked it like a charm, making Robert feel so alive, oh beyond alive if he would have to say so himself. These two busty beauties sure knew how to work their magic on him.</p><p>“Oh, that feels so good,” Robert said.</p><p>They spent the next few minutes, working Robert to the edge with their tits. Then they pulled back, with Val resting her hand on Robert’s thigh. Her breasts pushed against him as she locked eyes with him, a sultry smile passing over her face.</p><p>“I want you so badly,” Val whispered.</p><p>“Well, who would turn you down?” Robert asked.</p><p>Val smiled, and squeezed Robert’s cock, making sure it was nice and throbbing, and would not go off until it entered her tight pussy. Or any of her holes for that matter, Val was not picky in such matters.</p><p>Osha pulled herself away from Robert to meet Dacey at the edge of the bed. Dacey just smiled, and she and Osha found each other in the heat of the moment. The two dark haired beauties kissed each other, their tongues meeting with each other. Hunger, just pure hunger that they felt for each other.</p><p>“You don’t get to see something like that on this side of the Wall too often,” Val remarked with a slow stroke of Robert’s cock.</p><p>The sexy make out session between Dacey and Osha caused Robert to throb in Val’s pumping hand. He would have to agree, that it was truly a sight. But so was, Val’s handjob that made all of the blood rush from Robert’s cock head while his loins burned from her actions.</p><p>Val then slid her hand off, and squeezed Robert’s balls. She gave him a kiss on the tip, and licked the juices that Dacey left off on his cock head.</p><p>“Sweet,” Val said.</p><p>Val rose up on her hands and knees on the edge of the bed, inviting Robert to come to her. Only a fool would turn down an invitation so tantalizing. He moved closer to Val, putting his hands against her body, nearly towards her.</p><p>“Take me,” Val pleaded with him. “Please, take me, O mighty Storm King!”</p><p>Robert lined up towards her, while Val cast him one of those looks. Her bedroom eyes echoed her desires, and well, Robert was never one to turn down a lovely lady, especially one like Val. So, he took the plunge, hard as a rock and ready to ride once more.</p><p>Robert clutched on tight to her, riding her into the bed as hard as possible. He just barely spared what Osha and Dacey were doing a passing glance as he drove into Val. Although, things appeared to be getting hot and heavy between those two as well, which made Robert smile as a devious idea entered his head.</p><p>“He quickly shared his thoughts with trio of women. After their initial looks of shock and surprise wore off, they peppered him with questions if he could actually do what he was saying.</p><p>“I can understand Val and Osha’s doubts, but not you Dacey. Have you forgotten the songs and tales that have been recently sung about me?” Robert asked the She-Bear, who promptly apologized for any perceived offense or insult and conveyed her willingness to obey his will.</p><p>“As for the two of you,” Robert said speaking to Val and Osha. “I take it that you do not fully believe what Mother Mole said about me possessing divine abilities.”</p><p>“Well then, perhaps, after witnessing this feat, you may change your minds,” Robert added and began focusing his power into a spell that Melisandre had taught him.</p><p>“What the fuck!” Osha exclaimed</p><p>“What kind of witchery is this!” Val said, as shock coursed through her being.</p><p>“Bare witness to our King’s power, ladies,” Dacey said as she watched a throbbing cock, made from pure energy, materialize around her nether regions.</p><p>“You know what to do,” Robert said to Dacey with a smirk, who gave an equally naughty look to Osha.</p><p>Though still recovering from the shock and fear, Osha moved towards Dacey when the She-Bear bid her to.</p><p>“OOOH!” the dark haired Spearwife cried out.</p><p>Dacey touched all of Osha’s body, before she slid her artificial cock inside of Osha’s tight pussy. Dacey pressed down onto Osha’s body; her hands smooth as silk pumping the Spearwife’s tits in tandem with her cock that pumped deep inside of Osha.</p><p>“You’re wet,” Dacey said. “Were you pleasuring yourself earlier with the passionate moans produced by me and the King?”</p><p>Dacey’s soft feminine touch and the pulsing artificial cock almost broke Osha mind.</p><p><em>‘First, Lady Stark and now the Lady Bear, these southern ladies act all prim and proper but in bed they are wilder and more perverse than most free folk raiders,’</em> Osha concluded to herself.</p><p>Oh, damn, Dacey was now kissing Osha’s body. All over, from her mouth, down her front. Neck, collarbone, and now Dacey dropped into position onto her breasts, sucking them so hard.</p><p>Dacey’s mouth was so warm, so amazing all over her cleavage. The loud sounds of Dacey popping her mouth over her, almost sent Osha to the edge. Osha moaned and lightly encouraged Dacey to continue, as she tugged on Dacey’s hair.</p><p>So good, Dacey could suck on these beautiful tits all day long. And she would, oh she would. She kneaded those breasts, sucking on them hard.</p><p>Meanwhile, Robert pinned Val down, raising onto her thighs, and attacking her pussy with a vicious piledriving style attack. The rough domination only made Val’s juices flow even more while she clasped tighter onto Robert.</p><p>The deep pushed against her breasts caused Val to cry, no practically drool for Robert. As a result, Robert leaned down and cupped her perfect mounds in his hands, milking them hard. Val cried out for more, as she shook underneath Robert’s fierce attacks.</p><p>“Keep that up, oh keep that up!” Val cried for him. “Oh, you magnificent, demon King, you know what I like!”</p><p>Robert did know what she liked and gave her that and much more. He squeezed her nipples, and pierced them with his nails while driving deep into Val. He wanted to feel her entire body quiver, in one very long orgasm.</p><p>“You can’t resist me,” Robert said. “You are my Wildling whore, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Aye, I belong to you, mighty King,” Val told him with a slutty smile.</p><p>They shifted, this time with Val riding Robert as she pushed his face into her massive bosom. Those beautiful tits pushed into Robert’s face. He inhaled them, sucked on them, nibbled Val’s breasts, made the glorious globes his. Val put her hand down onto the back of his head, bouncing extremely nicely onto him, her wet loins clamping down and releasing him, with a sultry smile upon her face.</p><p>Every twitch of her body showed just how great this truly felt. Oh, Val could ride him all day long. He pulsed inside of her, and she rewarded him with a few vigorous squeezes.</p><p>Dacey tested her abilities and pleasured more of Osha’s rocking hot body. Instead of just hitting one pleasure point at once, Dacey attacked several at the same time with vigor. Osha’s eyes snapped open, moaning hotly from what Dacey was doing to her.</p><p>“Ooh, keep that up!” Osha cried.</p><p>Osha called out for more, as Dacey grabbed Osha’s chest, caressed her legs, and pinched her ass, with her skilled and limber hands. The slow, and very heavenly edge followed, with Dacey driving down into her hard. Oh, the She-Bear’s entire body shook, and it took every bit of self-control that she had not to cum. It demanded repeating, but Dacey admired her King’s restraint to not bust right away inside of these nice, warm, holes he often entered to fuck. And she was determined to prove herself to him.</p><p>After some time, Dacey and Robert locked eyes with each other. They pulled out of their partners, and positioned them on their laps, while facing each other. Osha and Val could see the looks of lust and anticipation in their eyes. Dacey and Robert mirrored their movements before pushing deep into their partners.</p><p>Val rode Robert’s cock facing Osha who bounced on Dacey’s magic cock. Their hot moans filled the tent, with Robert and Dacey pleasing them both in time with each other. It was like they looked into an extremely sexy mirror.</p><p>“Oh, you like that,” Robert said. “Why don’t you kiss Osha?”</p><p>Oh, Val did not mind if she did. She leaned over, her lips finding Osha’s with a tantalizing kiss, and Osha returned fire with a kiss of her own. Oh, their mouths worked in perfect harmony with each other.</p><p>The two Wildling beauties kissed each other while being pleasured by their partners. Dacey copied Robert’s motions, squeezing Osha’s ass just as hard as he squeezed Val’s.</p><p>Bodily fluids flowed without remorse, as Dacey popped inside of Osha, her magic cock vanishing as soon as its purpose was fulfilled. The She-Bear then settled for rubbing her lips against Osha’s pussy instead.</p><p>Osha’s hot moans shot across the room. She fell back, and this allowed Robert full access to Val’s body, something that both he relished and Val enjoyed just as much.</p><p>“You know you want to cum,” Val told him. “Go ahead…. those big balls must be getting nice...and heavy.”</p><p>Mostly because they were getting nice and heavy. Val could feel them, sizing up against her thighs when they bounced.</p><p>Robert maintained his self-control, coming completely close to losing it. She flexed her muscles around him, making the warmth in Robert’s loins just threaten to burst out.</p><p>“Cum for me, cum for me, my King,” Val said “Wouldn’t it feel good to cum in my pussy? Hmmm, I bet it would. Ride me...fuck me until those balls are ready to fucking explode!”</p><p>Val made a pretty convincing argument and her vocal encouragement caused Robert to pound her even harder. Val’s musical moans echoed through the tent, the more vigorously that Robert slammed into her. Oh, he could feel her clenching hole tighten around him and release him.</p><p>No more, Robert just had to ride this one out. He felt a twitch, and he knew, the end was almost here. He could feel everything just building up inside him, ready to burst. The pleasure inside of Robert snapped and he came together with Val.</p><p>Robert sprayed her hole completely wet with his seed. She cried out for more, and Robert gave her everything he had. He allowed Val to drain his balls down the last drop.</p><p>“Your Wildling whore knows how to take care of you,” Val breathed lustfully.</p><p>Over on the other end, Dacey climaxed Osha. Both women faced each other for the last few rounds, scissoring each other. Their pussies had been rubbed to the edge, with Osha’s pussy dripping with the juices that Dacey spurted into her either.</p><p>Oh, Osha was driven breathless, and she did not have a chance to play with Robert yet either. That seemed like it could not be possible.</p><p>However, Dacey had other plans. The moment Robert pulled away from Val, she pushed both Val and Osha down onto the bed.</p><p>Robert crawled back in order to give Dacey plenty of room, while watching with a smile on his face.</p><p>Both Osha and Val were laid out with Dacey crawling over them. She teased the two horny Spearwives for several minutes. Those two pussies looked tantalizing, dripping wet. The large, thick helping of Robert’s seed hanging from Val made Dacey drool and long for her favorite snack.</p><p>“Mmmm!” Dacey moaned with a light kiss down onto Val’s nether regions.</p><p>Val closed her eyes, oh damn, it was so good, so good to feel Dacey on top of her. She licked Val briefly, and then turned around to munch on Osha.</p><p>She alternated between their pussies before Robert decided to lend her a helping hand, or more precisely a helping tongue.</p><p>The Stag King once again focused his power. But this time instead of a cock, he blessed Dacey by splitting her tongue in half, so that she could lick them both out at the same time.</p><p>This forked tongue allowed Dacey to double her pleasure and lick Val and Osha aggressively. Her taste buds overloaded her mind from so much creamy goodness, but she had to have them.</p><p>Oooh, she had to have them, so much. Dacey closed her eyes, savoring the contrasting taste of both Osha and Val.</p><p>Robert marveled at the lovely bodies underneath him and did more than marvel with them. He swooped in for the kill and started to fondle their bodies. Robert brushed them all over, his powerful hands cupping their chests, and moving over to rub down their toned bodies.</p><p>“More!” Osha yelled.</p><p>“I agree!” Val called out.</p><p>Oh, their bodies both racked in pleasure, from what both Dacey and Robert were doing to them. It did not take too much more time before they came, and came extremely hard.</p><p>Val and Osha came in synergy, squirting their juices all over the place. Dacey got a face full of them in addition to the mouthful that she had already received earlier in this session.</p><p>Briefly, Robert beckoned Dacey over, and wrapped an arm tightly around her. He licked the combined juices off of her pretty face, which caused Dacey to shudder. Robert sent the kinky She-Bear on her way with a squeeze of her ass.</p><p>Then, Robert turned his attention to Osha, so beautiful, so lovely, and his, oh she was so very much his alright. Robert moved into perfect position, pushing Osha onto her side. Hands danced down Osha's succulent body, Robert feeling her up with practiced ease.</p><p>With Osha on her side, Robert lifted a leg and slipped into her tight warm vice. A dance both of them shared before, with Robert grinding his big swollen balls against her from the other side. He pushed deep into Osha and sent her over the top with a very hungry moan.</p><p>The dance would begin, boy would it ever. Robert pushed deep into Osha, making her scream.</p><p>“This is how it was always meant to be,” Robert told her with a cupping of her chest. “Me and bed filled with beauties that longed to be ravished.”</p><p>Perfect harmony, oh Osha enjoyed it. She relished the feeling Robert’s hands all over her. They fit so well together, feeling so very hot. Robert worked her over, making Osha gasp when clasping down onto him. He rocked her body, working her closer and closer.</p><p>Then suddenly, nothing, and Osha broke out into a cry on unrestrained passion.</p><p>“O GREAT KING!”</p><p>Robert slowed down and smiled upon hearing the sounds of not so subtle begging. The moans conveyed the entire story. Robert wanted to make sure they came with more intense fury. Therefore, he cupped Osha’s chest, and worked up her body while slowly working into her. He sped up and slowed down about three more times, sending Osha on an emotional roller coaster ride. Her body was on a trigger, flaring up with energy. Robert hugged her from behind while he buried deeper and deeper.</p><p>The dark haired Spearwife exploded all over Robert’s invading member and pumped him closer to the edge. Osha closed down onto Robert to milk his cock.</p><p>Elsewhere, Dacey already slipped herself down into Val, playing with her luscious tits along the way. The bouncing and beautiful mounds of flesh had a hypnotizing effect upon Dacey.</p><p>Dacey shifted deeper into Val, causing her to body to become stimulated. Her mind ran wild with pleasure, and sent Dacey went to places that she had never dreamed of being in before.</p><p>Dacey’s mind just raced away, barely able to form a coherent thought as Val rolled her over and mounted her.</p><p>Little did the heir to Bear Isle know, that her overwhelming pleasure was a result of Robert using his psychic powers to link her mind with that of Osha’s. So, while Dacey experienced Val, she simultaneously received Osha’s feelings as well, while Robert was fucking her.</p><p>Val had now turned the tables, by forcefully finger fucking a dazed Dacey. Dacey let her, because she was too sexually overwhelmed to do anything to fight back. The intense pleasure on account of the psychic link had turned Dacey into a quivering, whimpering wreck.</p><p>Robert winked at Val, before rolling Osha over onto her back. With another push, Robert buried inside of Osha, pounding her hard. Osha arched her back, screaming louder than ever before. Osha clung onto Robert and dug her fingers into his back to the point where it would break his skin. Oh, she had to have him, all night long.</p><p>The psychic chaining of pleasure was close to completion as Robert reached out to Val.</p><p>Val was pulled in not long after, and then Robert in essence, was fucking all three women at once. He used Osha as a conduit, to pleasure the other two. Osha flowed without any remorse, allowing Robert to bottom out inside of his first Wildling lover.</p><p>All three women saw stars at once, from their chained together minds. This was really too much for them, and Robert just smiled, the energy swirling in the air making his body ache.</p><p>Robert smiled, allowing Osha to clamp and release, working his member to a pulse. Osha squeezed him hard, and Robert tried to pull back from her, but it was too much. He could see that Val had rolled off of Dacey, and collapsed onto the bed.</p><p>Their hips pumped up, matching Osha’s, and Robert milked that for all it was worth, slamming deep inside of Osha. They chain reaction of orgasms resulted in Osha’s pussy tightening around him.</p><p>One final push before Robert spilled inside of the dark haired Spearwife’s tight cunt. He filled Osha up to the brim as he bursted extra hard, spilling his huge load deep into her.</p><p>Dacey’s hips thrusted up and down, without anyone touching her. The constant stimulation was almost too much for her to handle.</p><p>From the side, Val showed signs of movement. She nudged Dacey, in an attempt to get some response. Well, she got a moan, which made Val grinned.</p><p>Val lightly brushed against her after a long minute, with Dacey twitching like mad. Val rubbing Dacey’s sensitive clit lightly did not help.</p><p>Osha collapsed as well, with Dacey too dazed to appreciate the reprieve. Or the fact that Osha was drenched with Robert’s love juices</p><p>Robert pulled completely away from Osha and turned over to Dacey. Val broke into a knowing smile and squeezed Robert’s cock.</p><p>“She’s out of it,” Val kissed his neck before whispering.</p><p>“Time to bring her back into it, then.”</p><p>Robert replied and propped Dacey up like she was a doll before opening her mouth. His long and thick royal member then proceeded to slide deep inside of the She-Bear’s warm mouth and force its way down her throat.</p><p>The stimulation of the King’s cock sliding back into her opened mouth was all the shock that Dacey needed to come back to life. Dacey rested a hand on his balls, fondling them tight, with a few light strokes.</p><p>Val and Osha pleasured the squirming She-Bear while Robert face-fucked her.</p><p><em>‘Perhaps, I should not link up the minds of my bedmates during sex again. It proved to be quite overwhelming for them.</em>,’ Robert mused before discarding the notion. <em>‘Oh hell! They can get used to it. It was far too much fun to not try again if the occasion calls for it.’<br/>
</em><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you like it, please leave kudos and comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Ygritte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't forget to leave kudos and comments if you like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later that night, Robert stirred from his slumber as he sensed the approach of an ancient and primal power towards Hardhome.</p>
<p><em>‘Power recognizes power, your grace,’</em> one of Melisandre’s earlier lessons echoed in his thoughts.</p>
<p>He shifted to see that all three of his lovers were still fast asleep, the exhaustion and fatigue from their hours of passionate love-making still taking its toll. So, he decided to investigate the matter by himself and quickly got dressed.</p>
<p>Robert allowed his inner power to act as his compass and made his way towards the source of the foreign power. To his surprise, it led him straight towards the dead Weirwood, located on the outskirts of the camp. He recalled Val telling him that Mother Mole usually gave her sermons from beneath the dry and barren branches of this very tree. Supposedly, the elderly woods witch could feel the power and presence of the Old Gods from within it.</p>
<p>The fact that Robert found most intriguing was that when he himself had earlier passed by the tree during his tour of the settlement, it did not give off the power that he now felt emanating from within it.</p>
<p><em>‘Something has clearly changed,’</em> Robert concluded and approached the Weirwood.</p>
<p>As he neared the petrified tree, the power radiating from it seemed to get stronger, along with a presence that seemed eerily familiar. And then something truly miraculous happened.</p>
<p>The gaping and twisted face carved upon of the Weirwood began to grow while its bark and trunk began to stretch outwards and now a sufficiently large entrance had formed within the tree.</p>
<p>Robert’s mind was still trying to process what he had just witnessed, but it seemed that the impossible events were not yet done for this night. From within the dark entrance of the Weirwood, a figure approached outward and it was none other than Meera Reed. In the arms of the Crannogwoman was a babe that could have been no more than a few moons old, the wisp of dark locks and its stormy blues containing flecks of moss green, left no doubt in Robert’s mind regarding the child’s paternity.</p>
<p>After receiving his <em>blessing </em>at Greywater Watch, the Reed girl had asked for Robert’s permission and aid in making a journey beyond the Wall towards the Lands of Eternal Winter along with her brother. Though initially hesitant to grant such a request, Robert had acquiesced after Meera explained that this journey was part of the plans that the Gods had laid out for her family.</p>
<p>And so, Robert had provided them with a royal decree bearing his seal to ensure that the Night’s Watch would not only let the Reed children cross the Wall but also aid them in any manner possible. Based upon the last report that he had received regarding the whereabouts of the Crannog children, they had safely crossed the haunted forest with the assistance of the rangers of the Night’s Watch, before insisting on making the rest of their journey by themselves.</p>
<p>That had been several moons ago and without any fresh sightings of the Reed children, Robert was loathed to conclude that perhaps they had perished in the wild, either at the hands of Wildling raiders or the elements themselves.</p>
<p>Clearly, he was wrong and for once he was pleased by the fact.</p>
<p>Just as Robert recovered from the shock of seeing his former lover and his latest baseborn child, another startling sight appeared by his eyes as another figure emerged from behind Meera through the entrance.</p>
<p>At first, Robert was not sure if what he was seeing was actually real or not. For the figure was neither human nor entirely animal either. It had nut-brown skin, like a deer's with paler spots. Its hands had only three fingers and a thumb, with sharp black claws instead of nails. Large ears, slitted gold and green eyes like those of a cat. The creature’s head was crowned by a tangle of brown, red and gold hair with vines, twigs and withered flowers woven through it.</p>
<p>To his shock, he later learned that the creature was none other than a <em>‘Child of the Forest’</em>. The mythical race that was supposed to be extinct. But then again, so were the giants and he had seen quite a few of them since coming to Hardhome.</p>
<p>“Greetings, your grace. Allow me to present to you, your son Jordane Snow and ‘Leaf’ of the Children of the forest,” Meera said with a smile, in a calm and pleasant tone as if the circumstances of their reunion were not unusual or strange at all.</p>
<p>A thousand questions and more whirled around in Robert’s mind and he struggled to decide which to voice first. Sensing his distress and confusion, Meera decided to speak and explain all that had happened to both her and her brother since they parted ways with the rangers of the Night’s Watch, several moons ago.</p>
<p>It was a fantastical tale for sure but the truth within it could not be disputed as the evidence was standing right beside Meera Reed in the form of a mythical creature, long to thought to be extinct. Jojen’s Reed visions had led the brother-sister duo, deep into the heart of the true North where they were found by a group of the Children.</p>
<p>The Children led to them to a secluded and hidden cavern located beneath a Weirwood tree, where another legendary figure, presumed to be dead, was awaiting them. It was none other than <em>Bloodraven</em>, the infamous bastard of Aegon the Unworthy who had supposedly perished during a ranging across the Wall, several years ago. The Great Bastard had apparently been found by the Children to take the place of the Greenseer guardian who stood guard over the dormant race of Others, ensuring the survival of mankind. A position that Jojen Reed was fated to take over from Bloodraven in due course of time.</p>
<p>Meera also spoke of how she gave birth to Robert’s son among the Children, who had prophesied that her child would ensure the survival of House Reed and their bloodline.</p>
<p>However, the most intriguing revelation was that the current threat of an invasion by the Others was a consequence of Bloodraven’s misuse of his powers and position to aid his last living kin, namely Daenerys Targaryen and Jon Snow. The Greenseer had abused his powers to send visions and guidance to the last two Targaryens, in order to help them grow strong enough to take back the Iron throne. Thus, creating an opening for the Others to wake from their slumber.</p>
<p>“Though, Bloodraven has been taken care of and the mantle has now been passed to young Jojen Reed, balance is yet to be restored to the world,” Leaf said in a musical voice, that made it seem like she was singing.</p>
<p>The Child then proceeded to inform Robert of what he must do, in order to make that happen. It was a tall order, but with all the powers and blessings that Robert had received, he was the only one who could actually pull it off.</p>
<p>“Well then, let’s get started,” Robert said, feeling invigorated by the task ahead of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The weak noon sun was barely visible through the dense clouds, but it provided enough light that Robert was able to survey the aftermath of the battle that had occurred during the early hours of dawn.</p>
<p>After his brief reunion with Meera and his introduction to the Child of the Forest, Leaf, Robert promptly gathered his commanders and the Free Folk leaders to inform them of the latest developments.</p>
<p>If anyone still possessed regarding Robert’s destiny and his divine purpose, Leaf’s presence and testimony put an end to it once and for all. In fact, everyone now looked to him as if he were a God descended down from the heavens itself.</p>
<p>Leaf had also informed him that the Wildling faction, located near the Fist of the Men while being led by the Weeper and Lord of Bones, was discreetly being guided by none other than the cursed dragonspawn, Jon Snow himself as per Bloodraven’s final instructions to the boy. Not only was the rapespawn aware of his true lineage but was actively working to reclaim his cursed family’s lost throne as well.</p>
<p><em>‘So much for Ned’s claims of the boy valuing honor and duty above all,’</em> Robert said to himself, now completely convinced of his foster brother’s naivety and foolishness.</p>
<p>However, if Leaf’s intelligence was true, the boy would not be a threat for long as the Children had sensed a force of Others and their undead minions heading towards the Weeper’s camp.</p>
<p>Robert’s first instinct was to let both his foes battle it out and then deal with the survivors. But Leaf pointed out the flaw in his logic along with his sworn duty as King of the Free folk to protect them from the Others.</p>
<p>And so, Robert had swiftly addressed a raven to Castle Black, informing his lords and the Nigts Watch about the bending of knees by the Wildlings to him along with instructions to march their forces to the Fist of the First Men to provide aid to the Free Folk camped there. Meanwhile, Robert himself along with Mance’s forces marched over land to rendezvous with them.</p>
<p>Despite the urgent and brutal pace at which both forces marched towards the Fist, they were only able to arrive mid-battle with several thousands of Weeper’s forces already fallen to the Others. Though the Walkers were immune to conventional weapons, they possessed a vulnerability to Obsidian or Dragonglass along with fire.</p>
<p>The Children had long ago buried a secret cache of Dragonglass weapons near the Fist, which Leaf had helped Robert to uncover quickly after their arrival. With Leaf’s aid, Robert was able to summon and focus his powers infusing the Dragonglass weapons with his magic and power and distributing them among his most skilled warriors, before leading his forces into battle.</p>
<p>The Others while prepared to face conventional armies of men, were caught unaware by Robert’s appearance on the battlefield. Thus, wielding the element of surprise along with his divine powers, Robert charged straight towards the White Walkers leading the fray while his forces fought with the Wights.</p>
<p>The Walkers were blessed with strength, speed and agility far beyond that of mortal men. But they lacked any true skill or battle instinct that a veteran of war like the Demon of the Trident possessed. That experience coupled with his supernatural powers allowed Robert to make quick work of his foes.</p>
<p>Just as Leaf had informed him, the Wights were nothing more than meat puppets of the Others and with the fall of the Walkers at Robert’s hands, they soon crumbled into piles of bone and rotting flesh. And so, the first battle of the Great War had ended, with the forces of men prevailing though at a significant cost.</p>
<p>In the aftermath of the battle, a temporary command tent had been erected where the Lords of the North, the Free folk leaders and the commanders of the Nights Watch gathered along with Robert to discuss all the recent events. After the expected round of curses and protests that both sides engaged in, upon learning of the terms of the alliance that Robert had forged, the Lords of the North, the Night’s Watch and the Free folk leaders begrudgingly accepted the arrangement.</p>
<p>The carnage and slaughter perpetrated by the Others at the Fist went a long way in making them come to agreement, more than any argument of logic and reason put forth by Robert himself. Not to mention, the presence of one of the legendary Children of the Forest also helped greatly in this regard. In truth, it made no difference to the King of Westeros as long as they obeyed his commands.</p>
<p>Aside from this historical pact between factions that had been feuding for millennia, there were only two other events of significance that were worth discussing. The first being the capture of the traitor, Jon Snow. Not only was the boy an Oathbreaker, but according to statements provided by many free folk; he was also the one who instigated the Weeper and Lord of Bones to refuse Mance’s offer of talks and parley. Fortunately, both the Wildling warlords had perished during the battle and saved Robert the trouble of dealing with them.</p>
<p>Too bad the same could not be said of Jon Snow. As expected, Ned had tried to appeal for mercy on behalf of the boy but a withering glare from Robert was more than sufficient to silence him.</p>
<p>Normally, Robert would not have hesitated before crushing the Dragonspawn’s head with his bare hands but recalling Melisandre’s advice on bloodlines, he decided to imprison the boy instead. Letting the son of his most hated foe live went against his every instinct and was incredibly difficult but Robert calmed himself by reasoning that there was a more satisfying way to punish the turncloak dragonspawn.</p>
<p>During the talks in the command tent, Robert had learned that one of the reasons for Jon Snow’s defection was his attraction to a fiery haired archer, named Ygritte. He was surprised to learn that Ygritte was in fact Osha’s cousin, when his bedmate had come to him, pleading mercy for her kin. Apparently, Ygritte was the one who had stolen Snow instead of the converse, in regards to the Wildling tradition.</p>
<p>In that moment, a delicious idea for vengeance entered Robert’s mind and he informed Osha of the terms under which Ygritte would receive his mercy. His lover promptly set about to carry out Robert’s instructions.</p>
<p>The second matter was the reappearance of Meera Reed whose story of survival greatly intrigued all present. Robert informed all that Meera was currently back at Hardhome with her brother Jojen’s son, Jordane Snow, soon to be Jordane Reed by his royal decree. The boy was to become the heir to Greywater Watch after Jojen’s supposed tragic demise with Meera acting as Reagent during that interval. The story was that Jojen had fathered a child with a Wildling girl who had perished in childbed.</p>
<p>Later in private, Robert had also discussed with Ned the proposal of arranging a betrothal between Meera and Bran Stark, with rebuilding Moat Cailin as their seat. His foolish Hand was quite pleased by the idea of joining his house with that of one of his most trusted bannermen. Happily ignorant of House Reed’s betrayal of House Stark along with Meera’s relationship with Robert.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>                                                                                              </p>
<p>After a fortnight of hard marching, the King’s party had arrived back at Castle Black with the first group of Free folk that would cross over into the Gift, under Tormund’s leadership. Meanwhile Mance and Ned had headed back to Hardhome as per the exodus plan drawn up by Robert and the leadership, to facilitate the movement of the free folk via ships to the other side of the Wall.</p>
<p>Despite the co-ordinated effort of all parties involved, it would a few weeks if not moons to complete the relocation of the free folk. Not to mention, the organization of the free folk and the Night’s Watch to get all the castles along the Wall manned and functional again. It would be time consuming and a massive headache for the one overseeing it all.</p>
<p>Fortunately, one of the benefits of being King was that he could delegate the most tedious tasks to his subordinates, mainly Ned Stark.</p>
<p>Currently as Robert made his way inside to his chamber within the King’s Tower at Castle Black, his thoughts were occupied towards more enjoyable ways to pass the time. Particularly, the guest who would be entertaining him for tonight.</p>
<p>Ygritte was leaning against the wall to which she had been chained, admiring the opulence of the southern King’s chambers. <em>‘Southerners sure love their comforts,’</em> she mused to herself, feeling the soft woolly carpets beneath her feet. There was a desk equipped with plush cushioned seats, near the roaring fire burning within the fire place. Not to mention, the huge featherbed lined with rich and thick furs placed opposite from where she was bound.</p>
<p>Such comforts and pleasures were usually signs of a soft and weak man, in Ygritte’s opinion.</p>
<p>However, the southern King did not fit the image that she had conjured up in her mind based on Jon Snow’s and her people’s earlier descriptions. He was not fat bellied and weak but instead muscular and strong, radiating power. Ygritte had felt that power on the battlefield as she stood shocked, frozen to the spot, as the Stag King laid waste to the forces of Others.</p>
<p>Before the arrival of the southern King’s forces, she had been convinced that she would not make it out alive from that battle as she watched her people get butchered by the Others. As a Spearwife, Ygritte had made her peace with death long time ago. In fact, she had reasoned that dying in battle was probably a good end as any. A viewpoint that had been re-enforced after she had been put in chains, not by southerners or the Night’s Watch but by her own people.</p>
<p>Even now, she couldn’t wrap her mind around the idea that her people had knelt to a southern King. No matter how mighty or powerful he was.</p>
<p>Her confusion grew further when she had been reunited with her cousin, Osha, who had not only made it across the Wall but also somehow ended up as one of the southern King’s women along with Mance’s goodsister. A position that was now being offered to her.</p>
<p>“Jon Snow is my man, cousin. He stole me and I chose him in return,” Ygritte replied when Osha had come to speak with her.</p>
<p>“I never took you for a fool, impulsive and rash certainly, but not a fool,” Osha said mockingly.</p>
<p>“Your so-called man is nothing but a green boy who is alive only by the grace of the King,” Osha added. “Your loyalty and affection are wasted upon him.”</p>
<p>“Besides, if you think about it, King Robert has already stolen you with his victory at the Fist. And he will take you when he wishes to,” the brunette Spearwife added. “So, your options are that you can either live out your days in chains or in comfort. I know which I would prefer.”</p>
<p>Ygritte knew that Osha’s words contained both sense and truth. But the proud Spearwife within her was still a bit resistant to ending up as one of several bedwarmers in some southern King’s castle. No matter the advantages in consenting to the offer. No matter how strong and comely the Stag King was, nor the incredible pleasure that Osha had promised that she would find in the King’s bed.</p>
<p>Sure enough, her musings were interrupted as the King himself appeared at the door of the chambers.</p>
<p>“Ahh, so you are Ygritte. I see that Osha did not exaggerate when she spoke of how pretty you were,” Robert said, giving the fiery haired Spearwife his signature dazzling smile that often-caused maidens to blush in response.</p>
<p>“Aye, that’s my name,” Ygritte replied. “Though my cousin surely exaggerated how strong and comely you were.”</p>
<p>Her comment caused Robert to let out a laugh as he approached her.</p>
<p>“Oh my, you certainly a lively one, aren’t you?” Robert said with a smirk. “I suggest that you take a closer look, before you make up your mind in regards to my strength and desirability,”</p>
<p>Despite her confident facade, Ygritte could not deny the heat that stirred within her nether regions as the King came near her.</p>
<p>Ygritte swallowed an involuntary lump in her throat as she placed her hands upon Robert’s chest. Even through the thick furs, she could feel how toned and muscular Robert was. Oh, this might turn out to be quiet, Ygritte suspected. She ran her hands down his body and stopped short of his crotch, but she did massage his abs though.</p>
<p>“I’ve heard that you are a skilled archer. But I wonder how good you are with a spear,” Robert said as he gestured suggestively towards his crotch.</p>
<p>“Well, I’ve never backed down from a challenge.”</p>
<p>Ygritte said, slipping a hand down his breeches and stroked him for ten seconds, to see if the King was as blessed as Osha had described.</p>
<p>Not soon after, Robert pushed her against the wall and spun her around. He cupped Ygritte’s ass and spanked her, which got her pussy nice and wet.</p>
<p>“You are now a citizen of Westeros and I feel that you need some discipline, my ginger wench. You can’t just challenge your King and not expect any kind of punishment,” Robert whispered into her ear.</p>
<p>“I’m a woman of the true North, King Stag! I can take any punishment you can dole out,” Ygritte moaned. “Go on, I’d like to see you take me. Slap my ass! Squeeze my pussy! Use my body to fulfil all of your desires. You can put that big cock of yours anywhere you want!”</p>
<p>Another couple of spanks rammed off the ass of the red-head archer, causing her nipples to harden. All the Wildling women that Robert had added to his harem, they had shown varying levels of compliance. Some threw themselves at him like Osha, while others like Val were a bit tougher to crack. If he were to rate Ygritte, she would fall somewhere in the middle of this particular spectrum.</p>
<p>Robert pulled down the bottoms of her furs to reveal her nice and bubbly ass, which he slapped down onto so hard that it left marks. He discarded his tunic, so that Ygritte could slowly turn around and feel and lust for his body. He felt through her and reached between her legs.</p>
<p>“You need to learn proper etiquette. The question is how am I going to teach you?” Robert said huskily.</p>
<p>“I don’t understand your fancy words, but from your tone and actions, I assume you want to teach me something,” Ygritte groaned in response.</p>
<p>Robert had now completely removed both their clothing, allowing their naked bodies to feel each other up. The two kissed each other, with Robert showcasing his dominance over the ginger archer. He cupped her pussy through the kiss as she reached behind to squeeze his balls.</p>
<p>“Got a lot of cum in those bad boys,” Ygritte purred in his ear. “Would be a shame if you carried all that weight around. It would wreck your back.”</p>
<p>Ygritte’s hand moved from Robert’s balls and drifted to his cock. The horny Spearwife pushed her hand all the way down on Robert’s cock and then struck him.</p>
<p>Oh, this big cock and balls, it had reduced her cousin and probably many other women to mush, Ygritte surmised.</p>
<p>No wonder so many Spearwives knelt to him and now Ygritte was determined to be a dripping mess by the time the King was done with her. Her legs would be spread and his cock would be buried between her legs. Oh, she could feel it, feel it build up inside of her. The tingle only increased the faster that she ran her hands down him and tugged on his member. </p>
<p>“So big,” Ygritte breathed. “May I put it in my mouth, please, King Stag?”</p>
<p>“Yes, put that foul mouth to good use,” Robert replied.</p>
<p>Ygritte dropped down to her knees and licked Robert’s cock as he pushed his massive member deep inside of her mouth. He grabbed Ygritte around the back of her hair and pushed and pumped down her throat. She looked up at him, lust burning through her eyes. Robert knew precisely where to stick his cock, to make her gasp for him. He reached behind her and slammed down into her mouth to drive her completely wild.</p>
<p>“Mmmmph!”</p>
<p>Ygritte moaned as Robert pushed down her throat, making her hunger for him. She wanted the cum in his balls and so she squeezed them and stroked them. Robert grabbed the fiery Spearwife’s hair and face-fucked her, hard and deep. Her lips slid down his cock and pushed all the way down into her throat to make her cry out in pleasure. Oh, yes, she was really feeling it out. </p>
<p>“Get ready.”</p>
<p>Oh, Ygritte was ready. Robert grabbed her and pushed down her throat. The first trickle of cum made Ygritte lick him frantically. She wanted to taste more and Robert gave her more. The depths to which he exploded sent as much seed as possible all the way down Ygritte’s throat. Oh, it felt very good. Drop after drop of cum spilled down her throat and Ygritte sucked it all.</p>
<p>“Thanks for the meal.”</p>
<p>Ygritte moaned as she cupped his cock, feeling it rising again. Robert grabbed her ass and pushed his fingers against it. His cock rubbed against Ygritte’s thighs while the two engaged in a heated makeout session.</p>
<p>“You did say I could stick my cock anywhere.”</p>
<p>Oh, Ygritte knew, and she almost regretted it, as she felt Robert’s manhood rub up and down against her ass cheeks. Oh, yes, it felt amazing, to enjoy the prominence of this cock against her cheeks. She almost burst out into pleasure, the moment that Robert slipped his cock against her ass cheeks and then pulled out all the way from her. He slid into her, a little bit more, casually edging his manhood into her ass from behind. </p>
<p>Robert made sure her back passage was nice and lubricated. Ygritte closed her eyes and prepared to get her anal cherry popped. The hot asshole of the ginger archer hugged his cock the second that he entered inside of her. He lifted Ygritte into his arms and dangled her in mid-air. He slid inch by inch into her ass and made her cry out in pleasure. </p>
<p>“Oooh, I thought that this would hurt, but this feels amazing!” Ygritte cooed.</p>
<p>“We’ve just begun.”</p>
<p>The matter-of-fact way in which he said it made Ygritte cry out in pleasure. Those sticky fingers pressed against her clit and tugged it at all of the right points. While another hand grabbed and released Ygritte’s ass while he fucked it from behind. Oh, yes, the feeling of her ass being plundered drove Ygritte completely nuts.</p>
<p>Robert could not get enough of her ass. His hands roamed her body and the rest of her was nothing to sneeze at either. He kissed and sucked on her neck to drive her completely wild. Oh, yes, he could feel it, the pleasure building up inside of her body. </p>
<p>The faster that Robert worked deep inside of her body, the more she screamed out in pleasure. She wanted this big cock rammed down into her and him working her body.</p>
<p>“You’re such a whore, craving my royal cock,” Robert said teasingly.</p>
<p>“Isn’t that what you want, King Stag?” Ygritte asked.</p>
<p>Well, it was indeed what Robert wanted as he sensed Ygritte top off with pleasure. The faster that Robert rammed down inside of her body, the more she cried out in pleasure. Oh, yes, she wanted him to cock deep inside of her ass. His fingers also slammed into her pussy and gave her double the pleasure. </p>
<p>“Oh, fuck!” Ygritte moaned. “Your hands are amazing.”</p>
<p>“If I had a golden dragon for every woman who said that, I would make the Iron Bank look like paupers.”</p>
<p>With those words, Robert bottomed out into the hot ass of the red head. He made sure to drive down into Ygritte, making her scream for him. His balls tightened and he knew that his orgasm was at hand. He pushed down and slammed down into Ygritte.</p>
<p>He allowed his latest conquest to gush all over the place. Robert slumped her over on the edge of the desk placed along the wall to which Ygritte had been chained and finished planting his cock into her ass before he exploded inside of it. Ygritte let out a sigh of content just as Robert pulled out of her.</p>
<p>A reddened ass, a river of cum dripping from her ass, and her mouth curled open, with drool coming out of it. As her eyes rolled into the back of her head, Robert judged this encounter to be quite successful.</p>
<p>Another wild beauty had been claimed by him. Not to mention the hurt and humiliation that Jon Snow must have experienced as he heard Robert’s brutal ravaging of his lover from the chamber next door, where he had been bound and imprisoned as per Robert’s instructions.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Ygritte/Val + Catelyn/Sansa/Meera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                          </p>
<p>Fiddling with the front of her new silken robe, Ygritte waited patiently for Robert within the King’s chambers in the Broken tower of Winterfell.  Her cousin, Osha, had informed her that the Lady of Winterfell was among the King’s mistresses and she had recently repaired and furnished this tower so that it could serve as the King’s residence during his stay. Not to mention, afford her and all of the King’s lovers a great deal of privacy and solitude while they indulged in pleasures with their royal lover.</p>
<p>The fiery haired archer who had initially thought that Castle Black was a great keep of the South, had been completely shocked by the size and vastness of the ancient Stark stronghold. And this was not even King Robert’s keep, his castle was supposedly made of red stone and located further down south where snows rarely fell even during winter. The grandeur and opulence of the so-called Red Keep could challenge Winterfell itself, at least according to the King.</p>
<p>At first, the King had planned to march to White Harbor after making sure all relevant issues had been settled at Castle Black, before sailing back to the capital. But the recently agreed upon marriages of both Robb Stark to Wylla Manderley and Alys Karstark to Sigorn of the new created House Thenn, had caused him to alter his plans and make his way back to Winterfell.</p>
<p>“Marriages are the best way to build new alliances and strengthen old ones,” King Robert had said to her after one of their vigorous encounters, when she had asked his reasons for arranging these matches along with several others between the Northern houses and her own people.</p>
<p>Currently, the castle of Winterfell was surging with the arrival of guests as well as wedding preparation as all the marriages were to be held at the ancient fortress, considered by many as the heart of the Northern Kingdom.</p>
<p>The inns and guest houses in Wintertown were completely filled and with the steady stream of arrivals, a large field of tents had appeared on the fields surrounding the castle.</p>
<p>Many nobles from the capital had also made the journey north for the wedding of the heir of the North. Though if Ygritte was being honest, most of the southern guests comprised of the King’s bedwarmers and their retainers, who could no longer bear to be away from their lover.</p>
<p>A feeling that Ygritte was starting to understand, as she paced the chamber. The door opened, but through it was not Robert who entered, but Mance’s good-sister, Val instead.</p>
<p>The so-called Wildling Princess, was dressed in a similar silky robe.<br/><br/>“What are you doing here?” Ygritte asked.<br/><br/>“I’m here to wait for our King’s return after he returns from his ride in the Wolfswood. Great minds think alike obviously,” Val said with a smile. <br/><br/>Her answer caused Ygritte to frown as she was not keen on sharing her time with the King with anyone else. She had hoped to have some alone time with King Robert. He had lit a fire within Ygritte, one that she did not know was even possible. She felt incomplete without her Demon Stag inside of her, touching her, and the thought of it alone caused heat to spread between Ygritte’s legs.<br/><br/>“Don’t frown, there’s more than enough of that man or should I say God to go around,” Val said.<br/><br/>Ygritte may have been wild and impetuous but she was without a doubt a beauty that the King enjoyed, Val mused to herself as she evaluated the fire kissed Spearwife.</p>
<p>I wonder if the girl has discovered the other sublime pleasures of the King’s harem, surely Ygritte must have... and so Val leaned in and touched her lips towards Ygritte’s, kissing her instantly.</p>
<p>Though stunned by Val’s actions at first, Ygritte found herself succumbing to Val’s touch, no matter how much she hated doing so. The blonde beauty’s hands were just so soft as they caressed Ygritte’s body through the silk robe.<br/><br/>“So, this is a pleasant surprise,” Robert commented as he entered the chamber, causing both women to break apart with naughty smiles, plastered upon their faces.<br/><br/>The King quickly discarded his clothes as both Spearwives moved in towards him.<br/><br/>“We’re...exploring the practices of the South,” Ygritte said.<br/><br/>“Lucky for me,” Robert said.<br/><br/>Ygritte smiled and kissed Robert on the lips while Val wrapped her arms around Robert from behind, kissing him. Both women dropped their robes in short order and took special interest in Robert’s sculpted and muscular body. Their fingers worked magic on him and brought his swollen member into great prominence.<br/><br/>Val made a fist around his cock and pumped it up, not that it needed much work. The two lovely ladies backed Robert to the bed and both Spearwives demonstrated how well they could work together. They took turns licking Robert’s manhood and kissing the tip. Their warm lips pressed over the top of it, smothering it.<br/><br/>“I can see you’ve learned how to work together...for...a common goal,” Robert groaned.<br/><br/>Val and Ygritte took all of the breath out of Robert’s body. Despite Ygritte being more inexperienced in the art of pleasuring a man, she did a good enough job in matching Val’s motions.<br/><br/>“Ygritte, come here, and watch Val,” Robert said. “Or try to.”<br/><br/>Ygritte wondered why she would only be trying to, only to realize the meaning of the King’s words when Robert pulled her into position for some oral pleasure. Namely, Robert devouring her pussy in such a way which made Ygritte completely dizzy. He teased the outer edge of her lips before mastering the folds and Ygritte got going rather quickly.<br/><br/>With Robert’s tongue occupied, Val set her sights on another part of him, namely the part which stood straight up in the air. Val spread her legs and sunk down onto it to take the massive spear completely inside of her.<br/><br/>“Arrghh……, this was meant to be inside me,” Val moaned as Robert’s member penetrated her folds.<br/><br/>The swelling manhood only seemed to get bigger the more that Val worked with it. She could see Ygritte’s eyes, glazed over as they might be, focused on hers. Val worked her body and more importantly Robert’s cock, flexing up against him and releasing him. Oh, each movement sent a flare of immense pleasure through him.<br/><br/>One woman sitting on his face and another bouncing on his cock, a typical night for the King of Westeros. Ygritte’s savory juices provided Robert with a very nice meal. And he got her really moaning.<br/><br/>Robert marvelled at the fact of how quickly he erased the dragonspawn from Ygritte’s thoughts. Though, it was to be expected. After all, how could a green boy ever compare with a divine lover like him.</p>
<p>“Mmm,” Val said to Ygritte. “Go ahead and kiss me.”<br/><br/>The sounds of the wildling beauties shifting and kissing each other, made Robert just groan underneath their weights. Yes, these two lovely ladies made it so Robert would feel maximum pleasure.<br/><br/>Ygritte hoped that Val would not hog all of Robert tonight. The kiss broke and Ygritte arched back on the bed. Robert grabbed her legs and allowed her to lower down onto him.<br/><br/>She bursted onto Robert’s face and the only instant where Ygritte stopped riding him was to allow her body to cool down from the orgasm that she had just experienced. Once Ygritte regained her barings, she was back in the saddle and back to Robert being deep inside of her, in this way and every other way that was possible.<br/><br/>“Let’s see if we can stretch this one out, my King.”<br/><br/>Val said as she clasped the base of Robert’s manhood, pumping him slowly while riding him. While the groans had been slightly muffled by Robert buried face first into Ygritte’s savory pussy, the thought was what counted, as far as Val had been concerned.<br/><br/>Ygritte almost slid off of Robert’s face from the force of his latest efforts on her. A very god orgasm, a hell of an orgasm as a matter of fact.<br/><br/>“I want him, too!” Ygritte cried out.<br/><br/>“Just one second.”<br/><br/>Val replied before milking Robert tightly, and riding him even harder. She did not mind having him finish right now, because Val knew he would be built back up in no time. Ygritte rocked back and forth at the end of the bed, rather impatiently, which made Val just smile and rock herself onto Robert even harder.<br/><br/>So close, so close, Robert mentally groaned. Val pushed her warm pussy down onto him, about ready to drain Robert of every single last drop that he had inside of his balls. Robert pushed a little bit further, rising and falling, until his throbbing balls just slapped down onto Val’s thighs to the point where they left marks.<br/><br/>Robert finally lost it, bursting deep into Val’s body. She clamped down onto him and milked Robert of every single last drop which spurted inside of her body.<br/><br/>Ygritte almost lost it from Val’s greedy milking of everything that Robert had. Val’s expression of pleasure made Ygritte wish that she had been in the blonde’s place.<br/><br/>The minute Val pulled away, Ygritte moved into position, edging down Robert’s body.<br/><br/>“It won’t be too long before he rises,” Val advised Ygritte.<br/><br/>Sure enough, she was right. Robert’s manhood rose up to the heavens, almost smacking Ygritte in the face when she leaned down to examine it. Ygritte wrapped her fingers around the base and kissed the head. She could not resist tasting the King’s member stained with the essence of another woman.<br/><br/>The fact that the other woman just happened to be the great Free folk beauty, Val, well that was just a welcome reward. Ygritte rotated her tongue, ever so slightly around his base, and then down the length.<br/><br/>Ygritte climbed onto Robert and stared him straight in the eyes. The gorgeous ginger beauty, clutched her breasts and stared Robert down while she rode him cowgirl style. As if she was daring Robert to keep it together, and not to finish straight away inside of her.<br/><br/>Ygritte’s unspoken challenge only served to fuel Robert’s carnal drive. He pressed deep against her, rocking back and forth against her body, the warmth just spreading between the two of them. Oh, it felt very good, to have Ygritte pressing down on him in such a way, the tightening of her sweet pussy down onto him and releasing him in such fluid, measured motions.</p>
<p>On the edge of the bed, Val looked like she was about ready to lose it. Robert stretched over and fingered Val, helping her orgasm along while Ygritte rode him.<br/><br/>Ygritte who was now clutching onto Robert, did not want to let him go. She squeezed and released Robert several times.<br/><br/>In Ygritte’s zeal to bring Robert to his limits, a few of her own limits had been stretched. Robert rocked deep into Ygritte, the imprint of his balls resting on her.<br/><br/>Robert released his hand from Val and fed his fingers to Ygritte. Ygritte eagerly tasted the juices one more time while riding Robert to a near finish. She tightened around him for a very intense orgasm which rattled every last inch of Ygritte’s body and left her in a hungry and excited daze.<br/><br/>Oh, that was very good, but Ygritte, she wanted more. She craved more, and would get so much more, more than Ygritte ever thought was humanly possible.<br/><br/>“Fuck, it’s so good,” Ygritte moaned with a slight descent on him. “Get in me. All the way inside me. I want you in me, deep!”<br/><br/>Ygritte raked her nails against Robert’s chest while riding him harder. It took a second for Ygritte to realize that Val stood behind her and grabbed Ygritte’s shoulders before slamming her down so deep.<br/><br/>Val impaling the red head onto his manhood brought a tingle through Robert’s loins. He grew closer to the point of no return, the point of release. Ygritte gave him a pretty good argument for release. Rising up, Robert pressed against Ygritte’s thighs, leaving an imprint of his balls against her thighs the faster that he pumped inside of her.<br/><br/>“Almost there,” Robert grunted.<br/><br/>Val molested the fire kissed beauty’s body while she rode Robert. Ygritte bubbled in excitement at the thought of Robert unleashing a wave of his delicious seed inside of her body. The depths at which he slammed into her, stretching Ygritte out sent her rising up and down, with even more pleasure than before.<br/><br/>“I need you,” Ygritte said with wanton lust burning in her eyes. “Don’t stop! Inside me! Finish inside me!”<br/><br/>Robert spilled his load inside of Ygritte, with each thrust resulting in her milking him to ensure that every last drop blasted inside of her body. Ygritte’s eyes glazed over, glowing in response. Her nipples stood out in prominence for Val to suck as she finished riding Robert.<br/><br/>Pulling out, Robert opened the door for Val to suck Ygritte’s pussy clean of his gift. The sight swelled Robert to full strength once again and he lined up to drive into Val without warning.<br/><br/>Being the easily adaptable sort, Val recovered from the surprise intrusion and flexed her muscles down on Robert, to encourage him not to slow down and to just drive deeper inside of her.<br/><br/>Robert, being in a position to touch the lovely bodies of both women as he did so, did just as Val intended for him to do.</p>
<p><em>‘Gods, I love these wild women,’</em> Robert thought to himself as he continued his passionate encounter with both the lovely ladies.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>        </p>
<p>Later that night, Robert was seated near the fireplace, nursing a cup of Arbor Gold while Val and Ygritte were lounging about on the bear skinned rug, sprawled out before him. Both women put on a show of sexily feeding each other strawberries and other shenanigans.</p>
<p>The sight of their erotic display was stoking Robert’s carnal fire but before he could move towards the duo, he was distracted by the sound of the door opening. And in strode, Lady Catelyn Stark accompanied by her eldest daughter, Sansa and her future good-daughter, Meera Reed along with Osha.</p>
<p>“Osha, why don't you take Val and Ygritte back to their quarters so that they can rest. They look quite winded," Catelyn said to the brunette wildling who merely nodded her head in response. “Why don’t you check in on little Jordane in the nursery. Make sure that he is comfortable."</p>
<p>Sansa, Meera, and I will stay here with the King to see that his needs are tended to," the Lady of Winterfell added.</p>
<p>Osha got the implied meaning of this edict from the Lady of Winterfell, as did Val and Ygritte, who despite being slightly displeased complied with the request.</p>
<p>"We shall see you later, your grace," Val remarked as she threw her arms around Robert and pulled him into a tight hug.</p>
<p>"Aye, we most certainly will," Ygritte commented as she also pulled Robert into a hug, her breasts pressing tightly against his chest, before departing with her blonde companion.</p>
<p>Robert was now alone with the Stark mother-daughter duo and Lady Reed.</p>
<p>“It has been too long, my King,” the younger red-head said. “Looks you need to be reminded of the value of proper northern ladies.”</p>
<p>Sansa walked over to him, before she threw her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug, as her lips found his in a scorching kiss.</p>
<p>Meera moved over and slowly worked Robert's breeches down. Robert allowed her to do so as Catelyn reached around and started to rub his shoulders in circular motions, before the real festivities could commence.</p>
<p>Meera was on her knees but Catelyn nudged her future good-daughter out of the way.</p>
<p>"Wisdom before youth, Lady Reed," Catelyn stated as she got on her knees to worship her King.</p>
<p>Meera pouted but Sansa grabbed her into a hug and pulled her future good-sister against her. Their breasts tightly pressed against each other as they locked lips, while treating each other with tender loving care.</p>
<p>Robert watched the scene but he could not keep his eyes on it for too long, as Catelyn captured his throbbing member in her mouth and started to suck on it. She pushed her tight lips around him and pushed up and down him.</p>
<p>Catelyn relished the chance of getting time with her King in a more private setting. Ever since Robert had left for the Wall, she had been suffering from insatiable bouts of lust and longing. During her sixteen years of marriage, she had been apart from Ned for long periods of time without being overwhelmed such sinful urges and thoughts. But Robert was not Ned, she supposed as the stark contrast between her husband and lover was once again made clear to her.</p>
<p>Plus, the current opportunity not only got her some time with Robert but allowed her a chance to bond with her eldest daughter and future good-daughter. Sometimes, a closer nit family affair was the best.</p>
<p>"Suck it hard," Robert encouraged her.</p>
<p>The Lady of Winterfell was not about to disappoint him as she wrapped her powerful lips around him and applied the most amazing suction that she could muster.</p>
<p>Sansa tilted Meera back and pulled off Lady Reed’s clothes in a few swift and efficient moves, to reveal her naked body. With a mischievous smile, Sansa seductively grazed her finger along Meera’s right ass cheek before she moved over and cupped her pussy, causing her wetness to increase rapidly.</p>
<p>"Sansa, don't tease me," Meera breathed as the eldest Stark daughter teased her heated mount with a pair of fingers.</p>
<p>"But that's half the fun," Sansa told her as she dipped her fingers into the sopping wet cunt of her future good-sister, inserting one after another finger into her and Meera's eyes widened as Sansa pumped in and out of her sopping cunt.</p>
<p>"Yes, yes," Meera moaned.</p>
<p>Catelyn's lips wrapped around Robert's cock as he tore the clothes off of her body, to reveal her tight MILF body, with the silky auburn locks that hung down past her shoulders, along with deep blue eyes, supple breasts that jutted out and pushed against his chest, and the perfect hour glass figure. The auburn-haired woman pushed herself forward and onto his cock for a little bit, before she pushed off.</p>
<p>"I think that you'd prefer another set of lips wrapped around your royal instrument," Catelyn said to him as she licked her lips knowingly.</p>
<p>Robert smiled, letting her know that he concurred with her suggestion and the dark-haired King hoisted her up.</p>
<p>"Ready," Robert breathed into her ear and the Lady of Winterfell nodded in response, she was ready to take the King’s massive member within her.</p>
<p>Robert pushed into her tight center, feeling her tight pussy wrap around him, as she pushed herself up and down on him.</p>
<p>"Sansa was right. This is a great fucking ride!" Catelyn breathed as she pushed her lips together and milked him as he thrusted into her tight centre.</p>
<p>"The best fucking ride of all," Robert told her.</p>
<p>Sansa was busy munching on Meera's tight pussy as Catelyn rode Robert off to the side. The young crannog girl who was watching to see the erotic sights around her, lifted her hips up so it they met with Sansa's probing tongue as it worked into her.</p>
<p>"More, Sansa, more," Meera panted.</p>
<p>Sansa indulged her future good-sister in more actions but a pair of hands suddenly grabbed her hips from behind. Using his powers once again, Robert had created a copy of himself as he wished to indulge in both mother and daughter at the same time.</p>
<p>"Did you really think that I'd leave you unattended for long?" Robert’s copy asked her, practically breathing in her ear, his hot breath sending ripples of excitement across her form.</p>
<p>"No, never, never," Sansa panted as the King’s copy fingered her, before Sansa returned to her Meera's dripping pussy after the young woman started to whine from lack of attention.</p>
<p>Robert’s double grabbed Sansa's pussy and aimed his throbbing cock towards it as he slammed into her from behind. Sansa felt the sensation of his enormous member entering her. Stone hard, it really worked into her centre as Robert grabbed around her, before pushing into her. The dark-haired King pushed into her, working into her centre and slamming into her harder.</p>
<p>Meera breathed heavily as Sansa's head moved away from her nether region.</p>
<p>"Three Roberts, oh my, your powers have greatly increased since the last time we met, your grace," Meera stated as she looked around and saw the other Robert's drool forming around her lips.</p>
<p>"You have no idea, Lady Reed. I’m glad to see that childbirth has not tainted the sweetness of your pussy," Robert told her as he spread her legs and felt the moisture that was pooling from between her thighs.</p>
<p>Meera's pussy burned in anticipation as Robert gave her a few loud swats on her rear. The devious bog devil breathed heavily as her pussy burned with desire and it burned for him.</p>
<p>His throbbing cock invaded her dripping hole and Meera's eyes widened as he pushed into her. She felt his length penetrate her and it was so much better than the first time. She hoped that every time after this one would be just as amazing. Robert’s length worked into her and he could feel Meera’s nether lips tighten around him as he rode her for all that she was worth.</p>
<p>"Yes, my King, ride me, ride me hard," Meera panted.</p>
<p>"FUCK ME ROBERT!"</p>
<p>Sansa screamed as Robert gave her a super-fast fucking, his thrusting buried into her dripping pussy. The young red-head was panting heavily as one of the duplicates slammed into her and he grabbed her breasts with his hands, before squeezing them tightly. The duo’s arousal heightened and Sansa felt herself being lost to even more pleasurable sensations.</p>
<p>"Oh, my love, you are incredible," Catelyn panted as the original Robert drilled himself into her pussy.</p>
<p>The Lady of Winterfell rode up and down him, using her tight pussy to envelope his throbbing member as Robert’s stormy blue eyes flushed with even more pleasure. She slammed her tight walls around him and kept riding him with passion dancing in her eyes. She drove herself up and down on his cock, pressing her walls against him, and milking his probing cock.</p>
<p>Catelyn felt sensations spread through her body as the King’s hands roamed her body, working every single inch of her body. Robert kept pushing himself over her body and roamed every single crevice. Every single touch of him caused a shiver of pleasure to shimmer through her body.</p>
<p>"Keep riding me, Catelyn," Robert grunted as her tight walls gave him an immense workout that pushed him to an entirely new level.</p>
<p>He bit down on his lip and kept pushing up into her, working her center for everything that it was worth. Even more pleasure swam through his blue eyes as Catelyn picked up the pace riding him.</p>
<p>Sansa clenched her hands against the rug while Robert’s copy was hammering into her pussy. He really gave her tight center a work out as he made steamy, sweaty, love to her tight hole.</p>
<p>"Robert, keep it up, grope my breasts, fucking yeah, you know how I fucking like that," Sansa stated as she bucked her hips towards his invasion.</p>
<p>"Yes, fuck me, I'm your whore, take me and bend me over, and drill the ever loving shit out of me!" Sansa yelled as Robert groped her.</p>
<p><em>‘Clearly, Sansa has been spending far too much time with Shae’</em>, Robert assumed based on Sansa’s colorful language, not that he was complaining about it.</p>
<p>"I'm going to take these tits, and squeeze them until you can take no more," Robert grunted as he bit down on the side of her neck.</p>
<p>"Yes, fuck yes," Sansa panted as he continued to work her hole.</p>
<p>Her tighten cunt wrapped around him as Robert sawed into her, before he picked up a more intense pace. He was really getting into it and the warmth of her centre, it was good.</p>
<p>"DRILL MY TIGHT CUNNY!"</p>
<p>Meera shrieked as Robert speared his throbbing member through the pussy of his latest bastard’s mother. Meanwhile, she thrusted her hips up and closed her eyes as her panting became heavier. She grabbed her hands over him but Robert pinned her back.</p>
<p>"You birthed me one bastard and if you are really good, I may grant you another after your marriage. Never forget, you'll always be my bitch first and I own you," Robert growled as he held her down.</p>
<p>"Yes, I'm your bitch now and forever, so fuck me like one!" Meera shrieked at the top of her lungs.</p>
<p>Catelyn became more hot and bothered by the foul language of both her daughter and future good-daughter.</p>
<p>As a highborn lady, such talk should have offended her greatly and caused her to reprimand both young women. But as their fellow mistress, she could not help but admire the skill with which both of them managed to enflame the King’s passion. And she decided to follow suit.</p>
<p>"Damn it! Robert, drill it like you fucking mean it!" Catelyn breathed. "Drive that huge cock into my cunt!"</p>
<p>Catelyn's eyes flicked back as Robert pushed up and back at her, using his divine rod to give her pussy the through pounding that she craved and wanted. Then, he reversed the position and had her pinned down to the ground.</p>
<p>Robert gave the woman a predatory smile before pushing up and slamming his member into her dripping wet pussy. She screamed out loud while Robert kept hammering her tight pussy from behind and he cupped her breasts from behind. Her nipples were erect as Robert sucked on them.</p>
<p>"By the gods!"</p>
<p>"Fuck me!"</p>
<p>"I'M YOU’RE FUCKING CUM POT!"</p>
<p>Robert speared his thick length into Meera's pussy while reaching his end after going into her for who even knew how long. He was really hammering her and picked up the intense pace as his thrusts got harder and stiffer as he worked her over.</p>
<p>"Cum for me, you know you want to, right in me," Sansa breathed, as she spun her head around and flickered her tongue enticingly at Robert as he speared into her.</p>
<p>Robert grunted, three versions of him fucking the tight pussies of these lovely women from different angles caused him to wonder if their collective noises were attracting unwanted attention. But then, he remembered that both his guards and Catelyn’s agents were ensuring that no one accidentally wandered near their Tower of Lust. Thus, they did not bother to keep their voices down.</p>
<p>With a few more thrusts, Robert climaxed, spilling his sticky hot seed in the dripping wet pussies of all three of his lovers. All of them saw the sensations of stars but it was a satisfying outcome for them.</p>
<p>Exhausted from the strenuous love making, both Sansa and Meera laid passed out on Robert’s bed while Catelyn snuggled in deeper within Robert’s embrace as they laid before the fire.</p>
<p>“Tell me, who is the better fuck, me or Sansa?” Catelyn asked as Robert ran his fingers through her hair, while peppering gentle kisses along her neck.</p>
<p>“I am wise enough to know that some questions are better left unanswered, Catelyn,” Robert said with a chuckle. “Rest assured, both you and Sansa are in a league of your own in these matters.”</p>
<p>“Now, I had another reason besides a good fuck for summoning you here tonight,” Robert said to her and informed her about a new task that he had for her.</p>
<p>To say that Robert’s request flummoxed Catelyn would be an understatement.</p>
<p>“Robert…. I can’t…. It’s not possible…. How would I….” Catelyn stuttered to form a response.</p>
<p>“Come now Catelyn, you knew that when you accepted my offer, this would be a part of your duties aside from warming my bed,” Robert said with a tsk. “But if you feel that you’re not up to it, then I can always have someone else do it.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps, this is one area in which Sansa can surpass you,” he added, knowing that it would spark feelings of insecurity and competitiveness within the Stark matriarch. And he was right.</p>
<p>“No, no… I will not fail you, my King,” Catelyn said eagerly and pulled Robert into passionate kiss, determination coursing through her being as she resolved to succeed in the task entrusted to her by the King.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Wylla Manderley + Maege Mormont/Dacey Mormont/Alysane Mormont</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                                                </p>
<p>Feelings of excitement and nervousness traveled across the form of the youngest Manderley daughter while she was seated within the King’s bedchamber within the Broken Tower of Winterfell. Despite the warmth of the roaring fire burning in the hearth, goosebumps traveled along Wylla’s spine in anticipation of the events that would take place here tonight.</p>
<p>When she had journeyed to Winterfell for her upcoming marriage with Robb Stark, Wylla had known that her life was going to change forever.</p>
<p>Little did she know, just how great of a change her life was about to undergo.</p>
<p>After being greeted by Lady Stark upon their arrival, both Wylla and her grandfather had been asked join Lady Catelyn in the Lord’s solar as she wished to discuss an important matter with them and so the trio made their way there. Upon entering the solar, Wylla was pleased to be greeted by the sight of her elder sister, Wynafryd who apparently had been waiting for them in advance.</p>
<p>Once the initial pleasantries had been dispersed, Lady Catelyn explained the reasons behind this gathering. Wylla had been aware of her grandfather’s arrangement with King Robert which involved her elder sister but she was surprised to learn that now the King wished for Wylla to become part of the deal as well.</p>
<p>Wylla could not decide which was a greater surprise to her. The fact that both her grandfather and elder sister seemed excited and eager to accept this offer to make her the King’s latest paramour. Or the fact that this deal was being proposed by her future good-mother and Lady of Winterfell herself on behalf of the King.</p>
<p>
  <em>Did Lady Catelyn not care for the honor and reputation of her son’s future wife or was she just as blindly loyal and devoted to the King as her own family?</em>
</p>
<p>Sensing her confusion and distress, both Wynafryd and Lady Stark sought to comfort her.</p>
<p>“I understand what you are going through right now, sister. Not too long ago, I was the one in your place. But believe me when I say that I would not advocate on the King’s behalf if I did not think that it would bring misfortune or harm upon you,” her elder sister said sincerely.</p>
<p>“Listen to your sister, Lady Wylla. Her words are true and I personally vouch for the King’s intent,” Lady Stark added gently while taking her hands into her own, in a reassuring gesture.</p>
<p>“If you consent then not only will you gain the favor and protection of the King but I will personally ensure that you will become the true power in Winterfell when I depart for the south with my husband,” the Stark matriarch stated, in an attempt to sweeten the offer.</p>
<p>From the first time that she had seen the King at White Harbor when he had first journeyed to the North after many years, Wylla had felt a strange primal attraction towards him. And if she was being honest with herself, a part had been envious of Wynafryd after learning that she would have the opportunity to know the King quite intimately while living the good life in the capital.</p>
<p>Yet, now the fates had presented her with the same opportunity. Not only would she be able to live out her fantasies involving the mighty Demon of the Trident. But she could so while having the protection and blessing of both her family and future good-mother as well.</p>
<p>She would be a fool to refuse the chance. And Wylla Manderley was no fool.</p>
<p>So, after the finer details of the arrangement had been worked out, Lady Stark informed her about the secret passageways to the Broken Tower and the trusted servants who would ensure that her rendezvous with the King would stay discreet.</p>
<p>The wait was excruciating and so Wylla poured herself a goblet of wine from the decanter placed upon the table.</p>
<p><em>‘Hmmm… Arbor Gold, the King most certainly had fine tastes’</em>, Wylla mused as she promptly drained and refilled her goblet. The wine was not only sweet in taste but helped to calm her nerves.</p>
<p>Suddenly a hand pressed upon her shoulder from behind and she nearly dropped the goblet from the shock of the surprise. She slowly turned around to come eye to eye with the one and only Robert Baratheon. The King stood a couple of inches behind her, a smile crossing his face.</p>
<p>"I really hope that you were going to share with me," the King said teasingly causing Wylla to flush in embarrassment.</p>
<p>"Apologies, my King, I should not have indulged in your wine without your permission," Wylla said while Robert took in the sight of the youngest mermaid of White Harbor.</p>
<p>Blonde hair that had been dyed to a shocking shade of green was undoubtedly the most eye-catching aspect about Wylla Manderley at first glance. But once one looked passed it, they could easily see that she was a beauty just like elder sister.</p>
<p>Wylla had a shapely face with light blonde eyebrows that confirmed her true coloring. She possessed a more lithesome figure in comparison to her sister along with being slightly taller. Though her breasts were still far larger than average. Her sea-green dress not matched her hair but also helped to accentuate her desirability as well.</p>
<p>“No need for apologies, Lady Wylla. You are my guest and welcome to all the comforts of my chamber,“ Robert replied with a smile, before asking her to pour him a cup as well.</p>
<p>Robert proceeded to take a seat Wylla while fixed him a cup of wine. He partook in the wine but only felt a small buzz. A side-effect of his powers was an increase in endurance and stamina, which made getting properly drunk quite a challenge for him. Not to say that his supernatural endurance did not have its own merits. Be it on the battlefield or in the bedroom. A fact that he would soon demonstrate to his guest for the night.</p>
<p>"I usually do not partake in spirits much but I find that it helps to soothe anxiousness," Wylla said with a shy smile.</p>
<p>She took a long drink and tilted her head back, trying to figure out how to broach the conversation ahead with the King.</p>
<p>"I understand your apprehensions, Lady Wylla. But be assured that all the promises made by Lady Stark on my behalf will be honored," Robert said. "But I would advise to not indulge too much. You will need a clear mind to fully experience the pleasures of the night."</p>
<p>Wylla knew that she shouldn't indulge this much in drink, but she couldn't help doing so.</p>
<p>"Apologies, once again," Wylla said as she set her goblet down and moved to stand up.</p>
<p>"It's fine," Robert said and grabbed Wylla lightly around the wrists, stopping her cold.</p>
<p>Wylla leaned closer towards him, her eyes locked onto Robert's brilliant blue orbs. She smiled and the two of them edged as close as possible for a kiss with each other. Their lips met with each other. Robert's kiss both had a sobering effect on her along with a satisfying effect as well. His fingers lightly gripped the back of Wylla's head and worked his tongue deeper into her.</p>
<p>The two kissed each other, with Wylla draping one leg over Robert's and moving closer towards him. Robert slowly pulled away from her, leaving a strand of saliva leading from Wylla's lips to his own.</p>
<p>“That was better than what I had imagined,” Wylla stated, as desire and lust flushed her features.</p>
<p>"We’re just getting started, Lady Wylla," Robert said. "So, shall we proceed."</p>
<p>Wylla smiled and nodded as Robert held onto the back of Wylla's head and guided his mouth against hers, deepening the kiss.</p>
<p>Wylla held the underside of Robert's tunic and pulled it off. She lightly ran her hands down his toned back, smiling while leaning closer towards Robert. She kissed him on the side of the neck and lightly kissed down his body. His abdomen had been peppered by her kisses, and she reached down.</p>
<p>Wylla decided to indulge in a different kind of refreshment and squeezed Robert through his breeches before getting them off. A quick flash of her hands later and Wylla had Robert's cock before her.</p>
<p>“By the Gods, I see my sister was not exaggerating when she spoke of how blessed you were,” Wylla said as the sight of Robert’s massive member caused her mouth to water.</p>
<p>She leaned in to wrap her warm lips around the base of it and started to suck him, and boy did she suck him hard.</p>
<p>Robert rested his hand on the back of Wylla's head and slowly allowed her mouth to come down onto his engorged cock. He felt the pleasure of her warm, and sensual mouth wrap around his member, groaning every time that Wylla came down.</p>
<p>She seemed to get better at blowing him with each passing time. A quick study, just like her sister, Robert thought to himself.</p>
<p>Wylla pulled back all of the way and slowly lavished every inch of his hard cock. She swirled her tongue around the base of his cock and licked his hard head. After passing over him, Wylla worked her lips down on him and gave him a very sloppy, and very hot blowjob.</p>
<p>"You really know what you want," Robert groaned.</p>
<p>Wylla smiled for a second and then went down all the way on his cock. Her hand cupped Robert's balls and squeezed them as hard as possible. She could feel an immense load of cum growing in his balls. Wylla rose up from her position and pushed her warm lips around him again.</p>
<p>The intensity continued, with Robert holding the back of her head. Wylla slurped his manhood as hard and fast as possible. She wanted to taste every last inch of him, touching her nose down onto his pelvic bone. A light choking sound echoed across the walls of the chamber as Wylla bathed his cock in saliva. The beautiful mermaid kept grabbing onto his thighs and sucking Robert into her mouth.</p>
<p>"No, not yet," Robert said, when he felt himself nearing release.</p>
<p>Wylla pulled away from Robert and smiled in understanding. Wynafryd had informed about the King’s preferences and his dedication to milk every ounce of pleasure from any encounter that he had. The youngest Manderley knew very few facts about the King aside from his incredible battle prowess and love for tourneys and women. But in this moment, she came to the conclusion that Robert Baratheon was nothing if not a thorough and passionate lover.</p>
<p>Robert got up from his seat and moved to sit up on the bed, dragging Wylla with him. He pulled Wylla's dress off and then gestured for the young mermaid to assume a new position.</p>
<p>A devious smile spread across Wylla's face as she crawled on top of Robert's lap. She wore nothing, other than a pair of bra and panties. Clearly, a gift from either Wynafryd or Catelyn to the next Lady of Winterfell. The lacy black bra contained her breasts very nicely as did the black thong that covered her thick, juicy ass. Robert squeezed it and started to kiss Wylla down the jawline.</p>
<p>"I'm going to eat your pussy," Robert said. "And then, I'm going to fuck your brains out."</p>
<p>Wylla ground herself down on Robert's intruding finger. One push inside Wylla's panties made the girl rock up and down. She was getting hornier by the second. Robert now had her pinned down on the bed and pressed his nude body on top of her partially clothed one.</p>
<p>Her flesh burned underneath Robert's who leaned in and started to plant a huge variety of kisses on the side of Wylla's neck. She closed her eyes, moaning lightly underneath Robert's touches. He kissed from her jaw, down to the collarbone, and then all the way down the stomach.</p>
<p>Every single inch of sweet, tantalizing flesh caused Robert to move down her body. He leaned close to do her belly button and kissed deeply and passionately. Robert started to rub her thighs and reached deep between them. His hands found her pussy and caused Wylla to breathe.</p>
<p>Those strong fingers stroked Wylla's gushing pussy as sexual magic flowed between them while Robert kept going down. His touch licked her belly button and made Wylla shiver underneath him. His free hand grabbed her ass cheek and squeezed causing the sensual mermaid to gasp underneath him.</p>
<p>"Please, eat my pussy," Wylla begged him.</p>
<p>Robert intended to do just that as he peppered Wylla's firm thighs with kisses. He kissed her slit and sucked on it. Then, Robert's tongue slipped deep inside Wylla's willing, wet, pussy.</p>
<p>"Damn!" Wylla yelled.</p>
<p>All of those spots which gave her pleasure had been touched at once. Robert squeezed Wylla's ass and came down between her thighs, eating her out. Wylla gushed underneath Robert when he brought her to an orgasm by swirling his tongue around.</p>
<p>Robert tasted the delicious juices trickling down Wylla's legs. All he wanted to do was feast upon the juices trickling down her legs all day long, until pounding her senseless. Wylla wrapped her legs around Robert's neck and encouraged him to bury his face deep into her.</p>
<p>Lust filled Wylla's being completely as the handsome face of Robert Baratheon was buried between her thighs and eating her pussy. Wylla moaned heavily as the King’s roaming hands brought increased pleasure through her body. He squeezed Wylla's ass and pumped his tongue inside.</p>
<p>"It feels so good!" Wylla moaned.</p>
<p>Robert thought that she tasted really good as well. The warm lust oozing from Wylla caused Robert to increase how deep his tongue went into her.</p>
<p>He was going to make Wylla feel better than great. Her wedding night with Robb Stark would be a great disappointment to her, if Robert was going to have his way.</p>
<p>Wylla rocked her hips up and came constantly while Robert drank up the sweet juices coming from her. Her juicy canter tasted of the sweetest lemon. Robert pushed his tongue deep inside and drank all of the juices.</p>
<p>"FUCK!" Wylla yelled. "I'm cumming again."</p>
<p>A loop of orgasms strung Wylla every time, as Robert brought her to the edge with his tongue. Wylla thought about how much greater it would be with his cock inside of her.</p>
<p>Robert continued to taste Wylla for a couple of minutes and then, slowly pulled away from her. He left Wylla collapsing back on the bed, a very light grin passing over the face of the young girl.</p>
<p>"You know where this cock belongs, don't you?" Robert asked.</p>
<p>Wylla shook her head. "Put it in my pussy, and fuck my brains out. You promised, and I know that a King always keeps his word."</p>
<p>Robert ground the long hard cock over Wylla's body. She lifted her hips off of the bed to try and meet Robert. Robert grabbed her hips and slid his manhood down. Wylla's warm lips parted and they were this close to taking Robert's cock into her body.</p>
<p>Off went her bra, and Robert leaned in to squeeze Wylla's chest. Wylla closed her eyes and felt the rush flow through her body the second Robert touched her. His hard cock touched Wylla's slit and then hoisted up. Robert buried himself into Wylla and caused their thighs to smack together from the force of his intrusion.</p>
<p>“SEVEN SAVE ME!” Wylla screamed at the top of her lungs as she felt her maidenhead being torn apart by the King’s massive member.</p>
<p>“It’s all right, Wylla. Stay still. The pain will pass in a moment and you will soon feel a pleasure that you could never fathom,” Robert said soothingly as he wiped the trickle of tears that spilled from the corner of her eyes while a thin trail of blood flowed her pussy, coating his member ever so slightly.</p>
<p>The King’s words were proven true and pleasure burned through Wylla's body the second that Robert's cock entered her tight core. Only half of it entered her inside before Robert rose up off of the bed and pushed more of his cock inside of her. Every little rise and drop put a little bit more of his long thick cock inside of her, before establishing a good rhythm.</p>
<p>Robert smiled and lightly rolled his finger down the side of Wylla's leg while she tightened her grip around Robert. Each thrust brought almost three-quarters of the King's immense length inside of her. Their thighs slapped together with Robert rising almost all the way up and pushing himself into her.</p>
<p>The orgasm built up in Wylla as she grabbed onto Robert and moaned. So much pleasure robbed her mind of all coherent thoughts. Robert rose up and drilled his hard cock inside of her tightening body. Wylla squeezed Robert's hips together and pushed him inside of her.</p>
<p>"Robert!" Wylla mewled in his ear. "Oh, this feels so good."</p>
<p>Robert positioned his hands underneath Wylla and cupped her ass when rising up off of the bed. His cock slammed deep inside of her body and then pulled all the way out. Wylla squeezed him when Robert pushed inside of her.</p>
<p>"Oh, Robert, oh yes!" Wylla moaned at the top of her lungs. "Deeper!"</p>
<p>Wylla pushed her nails into Robert's lower back. He rose up and crashed down into her body. His balls slapped down onto Wylla's wet thighs. Wylla grabbed onto Robert's back and pushed more of his lengthy cock inside of her. She rose up again and again, and Robert pushed inside of her again and again.</p>
<p>"Go ahead, cum for me again."</p>
<p>Robert said while nibbling on her ear caused Wylla to become unhinged. His fingers clutched her back and squeezed her ass. Wylla responded by squeezing Robert's waist with her legs. The two connected with each other. Robert rode out Wylla's orgasm and pushed himself inside of her.</p>
<p>The slick centre grew even moister, even more sensual. Robert worked his hard cock as far into Wylla's body as possible. He pushed deeper inside of Wylla's body and she moaned in response.</p>
<p>"YES!" Wylla screamed.</p>
<p>Robert enjoyed the energy coming off of Wylla when an orgasm worked over her. He worshiped every inch of Wylla's nubile body with kisses. Her legs clamped around him and pussy milked Robert's intrusion.</p>
<p>Two big balls kept slapping against Wylla's thighs. She rose up off of the bed and pushed more of Robert's cock inside of her. Wylla locked her nails onto the back of Robert's head. Their bodies melded together, with the next orgasm. Robert pushed himself into her. Both Wylla and Robert ran their hands over each other's bodies and kissed, kissed hard, and kissed deeply. Robert grabbed the back of her head and worked his tongue into her mouth.</p>
<p>Robert released his lover's mouth and Wylla breathed heavily, moaning. Robert slammed inside of her pussy.</p>
<p>"I wonder how many times I can make you cum before you reach your limit," Robert said.</p>
<p>"I'm not going to pass out before I have your cum inside me,” Wylla said with determination.</p>
<p>Wylla's legs wrapped tight as possible around Robert. He pushed his cock deep inside of her and pulled almost all the way out of her. Robert rose up out of her and pushed deep inside of her. Every time her pussy wrapped around him; Robert could feel even more pleasure.</p>
<p>"Keep going!" Wylla encouraged him.</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm in no danger of slowing down," Robert told. "If you think you can take it, I'm going to give it to you!"</p>
<p>"You better believe that I can!" Wylla yelled. "Harder, harder, really make me feel it!"</p>
<p>They just got warmed up as Robert spread Wylla's legs out. He positioned his hard cock between her thighs and rammed deep in between them. Wylla hoisted her hips up off of the bed and met Robert when he shoved inside of her. Robert pulled back from her and drilled his hard cock inside of her.</p>
<p>Wylla wanted this hard fucking from Robert. Her legs were now elevated in the air, her ass lifted off of the bed, resting on Robert's hand. Robert squeezed her ass cheek and slammed into her body hard. One finger slipped into her ass, with Robert pumping deep inside of her tight pussy.</p>
<p>"Oh, you know how I like that!" Wylla moaned.</p>
<p>Robert held back and enjoyed the slick feeling of Wylla's velvety walls spreading around his tight member wrapping around him and closing him made it feel really good. Robert grabbed onto Wylla's hips and plunged inside of her body.</p>
<p>A few drips of sweat rolled off of Wylla's face after she had been driven through many orgasms. Robert buried himself deep inside of her tight body. Her heart beat even faster. Wylla's eyes closed when Robert pushed his cock deep inside of her. Pure bliss entered Wylla's body.</p>
<p>"Stay with me," Robert said. "Trust me, you're going to want to be with me for this one."</p>
<p>Wylla wondered what exactly the King intended to do. Though she did not get to ponder on the thought for long as Robert lifted her off of the bed and then dropped her, before slamming his cock into her. The feeling of his hard cock slamming into her body made Wylla feel so much better. Her hips tightened around Robert and sucked it into her wet pussy. Robert grabbed her hips and brought himself into her.</p>
<p>So many orgasms by this beautiful mermaid and Robert's balls were filling up to their capacity. He knew they were getting close to the edge, but he could not resist just slamming his cock inside of Wylla for a little bit longer.</p>
<p>Her pussy stretched around Robert's cock. Wylla could feel every inch of him inside of her. Now, his body pressed down onto her and Wylla could feel the intensity increasing. Her walls tightened around Robert's intruding member while her fingers grabbed the back of his head.</p>
<p>"Do it, cum inside me!"</p>
<p>Robert pushed his throbbing cock inside of Wylla's wet snatch. She squeezed down onto Robert and released him. Robert picked up his pace, getting closer to the edge.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, I just want to feel your sweet pussy squeeze my cock one more time," Robert said. "Unless you don't have it in you yet."</p>
<p>"Oh, I'll show you!" Wylla breathed.</p>
<p>Wylla wrapped her tight vice around Robert's cock and squeezed. She had a surprising amount of control over her pussy muscles despite being a virgin till tonight. Robert picked up the pace and slammed inside of her body. Those balls slapped against Wylla's thighs and left marks the harder that he jabbed her with his cock.</p>
<p>"Robert," Wylla breathed. "Please, I need it…. I’ll die without it."</p>
<p>"You want it?" Robert asked.</p>
<p>Robert held onto Wylla's legs and pushed his hard cock inside of her body. He was like a blur when pushing his cock inside of her tightening pussy. Those balls slapped against Wylla's thighs as she dug her nails into Robert's back and encouraged him to cum inside of her.</p>
<p>Wylla’s passion overflowed and she saw stars from the latest climax. Robert followed a few seconds later, driving his cock inside of her and filling her up with his seed. Rapid fire shoves inside of Wylla's body allowed Robert to launch his large, sticky, load inside of her body. Wylla held onto Robert and squeezed his hard cock.</p>
<p>The two came down from the orgasm. Wylla tried to sit up, only to collapse down on the bed from lack of strength. Her pussy overflowed with cum, and Robert pulled away from her.</p>
<p>Robert dropped back on the bed and pulled Wylla into his chest. Wylla rested her head on his chest, as Robert lightly stroked her hair.</p>
<p>“Words cannot describe what I just felt,” Wylla said, fatigue tainting her voice. “I just hope that my future husband thinks that tales of a maiden’s blood on the wedding night are nothing more than rumors.”</p>
<p>“Most women lose their maidenhead only once but you will go through it twice,” Robert stated as he placed his hand upon Wylla’s sore pussy and focused his magic.</p>
<p>Wylla felt a strange sensation pass through her nether regions as the pain and soreness vanished in an instant. The King later explained that he used his powers to restore her maidenhead. So as far as Robb Stark was concerned, he would be Wylla’s first.</p>
<p>“You truly are a God, my King,” Wylla said with a look of awe upon a face. “I shall be proud to serve you in any way that you see fit.”</p>
<p>“I know that you will,” Robert replied and Wylla drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>                               </p>
<p>The following morning, a crowd had formed along the edges of Winterfell’s sparring yard to watch Robert spar against the heir of Winterfell and other young Northern sons.</p>
<p><em>‘It seems that father’s stories about the King’s battle prowess were not exaggerated at all,’</em> Robb Stark thought to himself as the King effortlessly parried another one of his blows while managing to keep the opponents on their toes.</p>
<p><em>‘If it anything, the tales did not do him enough justice at all,’</em> was Robb’s afterthought as Robert disarmed Cley Cerwyn before landing a blow that knocked the heir to House Cerwyn out of bounds.</p>
<p>With Cley’s elimination, only Smalljon Umber and Robb himself remained within the yard as the King’s challenger.</p>
<p>“He truly is a demon of battle, Lord Robb,” the Smalljon said to Robb as they took up positions to launch a combined attack upon the King of Westeros.</p>
<p>Robb could argue against the words of his friend as he saw the King effortlessly twirl his blunted longsword without showing any hint of fatigue. Despite possessing the advantage of youth, both Robb and Smalljon were panting for breath while sweat trailed down their faces.</p>
<p>“Last chance, lads. Concede defeat and I’ll let you bow out gracefully,” the King said to them.</p>
<p>Admitting that the King had them outmatched in terms of both strength and skill would have been a wise choice. But as proud Northmen and heirs to two ancient houses, Robb and his friend were loathed to accept defeat.</p>
<p>And so, both young men summoned every ounce of strength that they had left and made a charge towards the King. Hoping that their combined efforts would be sufficient to overwhelm their more experienced opponent.</p>
<p>They soon learned how futile their final salvo was as King Robert not only managed to dodge their blows with ease. But somehow was also able to redirect their attacks towards each other as well, before finishing the duo off himself.</p>
<p>As cheers and praises rang out to applaud the King’s victory, Robb picked himself up from the dirt, still trying to process how the King had manged to best them despite their advantage in numbers and years.</p>
<p>“You did very well, Lord Robb,” a voice said to him as he was returning his sparring sword to the rack.</p>
<p>Robb turned around and was greeted by the visage of King Robert who held out a water-skin to him.</p>
<p>“Thank you, your grace,” Robb replied, conveying his gratitude for both the drink and his kind words. “Though I fear that I have a lot left to learn.”</p>
<p>“Learning does not end till we take our last breaths, young Stark,” the King said as he patted Robb’s shoulder. “And do not be disheartened by defeat. You did very well for someone of your age and limited battle experience.”</p>
<p>The King’s words helped to relieve some of the sting of his defeat. Also, Robb soon realized that there was no shame in losing to the King. King Robert was not only a veteran of many great battles and wars but also if there was even a hint of truth to the recent tales and rumors about him, then he also carried the favour and power of the Gods themselves.</p>
<p>Robb’s heart soared even further when the King offered to give him a few pointers while he was at Winterfell. An offer which the young heir accepted with great enthusiasm.</p>
<p>“Good! Your brother Bran is squiring for Ser Barristan himself and will no doubt become a renowned warrior in time. We can’t have the heir to the North fall behind now, can we,” the King said with a gruff laugh and swatted Robb’s back in a playful gesture.</p>
<p>“Now, if you would excuse me, I have some correspondence to go through. Even a King has to work some of the time,” his father’s dearest friend said as he bid Robb goodbye and headed back to his chambers.</p>
<p>As Robert made his way back to the Broken Tower, he was approached by Lady Maege Mormont who wished to speak with him about an urgent matter. Owing to his supernatural senses, Robert had a good idea of what this pressing business could be. But in the end, he decided to let the Lady of Bear Isle lead this dance for the moment.</p>
<p>Robert allowed Maege to lead the way back to his chambers while keeping his eyes on her at all times. The two of them made their way up the spiraling staircase towards their destination. Instead of taking the turn on the left to reach his temporary solar, Maege continued upwards moving towards his bedchamber.</p>
<p>"Lady Mormont, I think you missed…." Robert began to point out to the lady, only to be interrupted by her mid-sentence.</p>
<p>"I know exactly where I am heading, your grace. Lady Stark was kind enough to provide me with all the relevant details of your lodgings in Winterfell,” Maege informed him, corking an eyebrow. “Although, I have arranged for both Dacey and Alysane to stop by as well."</p>
<p>"Very well," Robert said with a knowing smiled, letting the Lady of Bear Isle knew that he understood her intent.</p>
<p>Maege's grin got even wider as she led Robert into the bedchamber where they would not be disturbed.</p>
<p>The chamber had already been setup for a passionate encounter, causing Robert to smile. It seems that the Lady of Winterfell was pulling out all the stops to prove her worth as a mistress to him.</p>
<p>"I had initially assumed that this was a matter of business, Lady Maege," Robert told her with a smile crossing his face.</p>
<p>"It is, in a way, but it's also a pleasure meeting," Maege commented to Robert before she spoke. "I do wish to speak about the progress of our business venture but there are a few relevant details that are yet to be verified. Perhaps, I could journey to the capital at a later date, if that is agreeable to you?"</p>
<p>"Yes, that will be fine," Robert replied to her and Maege smiled, her smile getting wider.</p>
<p>"Nice and now it's time to see what my daughters have been talking about," Maege offered as she shrugged off the bear skin cloak from her shoulders and slowly undid her dress, with a smile staying plastered across her face.</p>
<p>Robert watched as her dress dropped to the ground, revealing that was she was dressed in nothing but a black negligee that was about ready to burst out of. He saw the tops of her lovely breasts, down to her smooth and toned stomach, and the apex of her legs, which were quite shapely. Maege turned around and he saw the hints of a black thong that clung to her body.</p>
<p>"Now, I believe that you know what you need to do," Maege breathed as she stepped back and Robert smiled towards her.</p>
<p>"Most certainly, I do," Robert offered as he groped her from behind and then wrapped his arms around her, before he kissed her.</p>
<p>Maege's mind nearly shut down as his tongue worked its way into her mouth and began to push her lips apart, to work down her throat. She returned it as she started to remove his tunic and cause his hair to get thrown into disarray. Her hand snaked down the front of his breeches as she squeezed him nice and hard to get him in the mood.</p>
<p>Maege smiled as she pulled down Robert's breeches so she could inspect the King’s spear. Given what she had managed to coax out of her daughters, she had high expectations and as she studied his member intently, she could say only one thing.</p>
<p>This hunk of manhood exceeded all her expectations and she reached forward, before running her hand down him.</p>
<p>"It's nice to look at but it will be even nicer in your mouth," Robert said to her with a grin as he realized how good the mother She-Bear looked on her knees in front of him.</p>
<p>"Of course," Maege replied as her wet hot mouth engulfed his throbbing cock.</p>
<p>Robert inhaled and exhaled as her talented mouth worked over his cock with an ability that clearly surpassed her own daughters. His cock throbbed in her mouth as she bobbed her head up and down on it. Maege pushed herself up and down on her throat, working over him.</p>
<p>"Damn, fuck, oh yes, yes," Robert breathed as Maege kept going down on him.</p>
<p>Maege closed her eyes as she really worked her mouth around him, yes it was a good decision to come him. She took his cock down her throat and squeezed his member tightly. Soon she would have it much more, while she felt the rush of cool air hit her breasts. Soon, her moans got louder as vibrations were sent up his cock for that was when Robert grabbed her tits and gave them a hearty squeeze.</p>
<p>"Nice tits," Robert remarked before as he ran his hands down her globes and he continued to trace patterns down her body.</p>
<p>Maege closed her eyes as the King worshipped her tits, squeezing them and she felt the juices pool down from her thighs. She could not handle it any more, she needed this in her, besides it was as hard as it was going to get.</p>
<p>Getting up, Maege immediately proceeded to remove her skimpy lingerie off quickly. They pooled to the floor immediately and she threw herself at Robert, pushing him back on the bed.</p>
<p>Robert was surprised, not to mention quite pleased as Maege attacked his mouth with a passionate kiss. He knew what he needed to do, he had to return the favor. Maege was really working her tongue down his throat and trying to clean his tonsils with her attack. She obviously had not been properly fucked for a very long as he felt her dripping wet pussy rub up and down his cock to get the necessary friction. Robert grabbed his hand and squeezed her tit which caused her to moan in his mouth.</p>
<p>"Time for you to get inside me, Robert," Maege purred as she licked her lips.</p>
<p>There was a smile as Robert grabbed Maege by her hips and hoisted her up effortlessly. She was surprised by his sudden burst of strength but at the same time also quite pleased.</p>
<p>The next sensation that she felt was his cock entering her tight pussy and Maege closed her eyes as she felt his meat working into her. She closed her eyes and started to feel the rush of it. His cock pumped up to meet her.</p>
<p>She was not about to let him do all of the work so she began to ride up and down on his large fleshy spear, causing her walls to tighten around him. The Lady of Bear Isle was having the time of her life while her breasts bounced with pleasure. Her creamy globes were a delight and Robert watched them jiggle before his eyes.</p>
<p>Robert did more than watch after a few seconds, he reached up and groped her tits.</p>
<p>"By the Gods!" Maege screamed as he groped her and buried his face in between her large tits and began to feast on the supple and sweaty mountains on her chest.</p>
<p>Maege screwed her eyes shut, oh this felt so good, so amazing, she felt his throbbing cock penetrate her. The dark-haired MILF really worked her hips down onto him, gyrating her sexy body down onto his member as it slammed up into her. She felt the penetration go deeper into her pussy while she continued to ride him, continued to bounce, her breasts swaying and bouncing all of the way.</p>
<p>"You like that don't you," Robert breathed to her.</p>
<p>"Yes, fuck my She-Bear pussy raw," Maege stated as she ground herself down onto him.</p>
<p>Her daughters had clearly not been giving the King more than enough credit. All of Robert’s length was now buried inside her dripping wet pussy and it brought Maege to one mind cracking orgasm after another.</p>
<p>"Yes, Just like your daughters you're mine now too, aren't you?" Robert stated as he grabbed her tits.</p>
<p>"Yes, yes," Maege breathed as his hands worked such magic on her breasts while she kept hammering him with her pussy, closing her eyes, moaning and grinding down onto him as she kept riding him for all that he was worth.</p>
<p>"I'm a lot better than any of your past lovers can ever hope to be," Robert stated as he rolled her over, so that their positions were now reversed.</p>
<p>"YES, YES!" Maege screamed as Robert pumped himself into her, causing her to be driven to an amazing orgasm. Her eyes screwed shut and she bit down on her lip as she felt the waves of pleasure pass through her body.</p>
<p>Robert smiled as he hammered into her pussy hard behind her and Maege shrieked from the pleasure, barely aware that there was anything else in the world other than Robert's huge cock. The bedchamber door opened behind them as Robert kept slamming her pussy with his cock.</p>
<p>Alysane Mormont stopped in the doorway and stared at the sight of her lady mother being hammered on the bed by King Robert Baratheon, while she was screaming. The fact that the King was fucking anyone, especially an attractive female was not surprising in itself. Maege was getting more pleasure with this one encounter than she had received during all her years.</p>
<p>Dacey turned up next and saw her mother on the bed, getting drilled hard from above as Robert's meat spear impaled her moist pussy. Maege’s screams became even more prolific along with her babbling that got even more incoherent.</p>
<p>Maege was driven to intensity and the fact that she was somewhat aware that she had an audience in the form of her own daughters, well that made her even so much wetter. Her pussy was extremely damp and the King’s cock continued to plunge through her, making lovely sounds as their organs met together. Her eyelids were open in pleasure.</p>
<p>"Dacey, Alysane, how lovely for you to drop…ah in," Robert grunted as he slammed himself into Maege as she squealed beneath him. The mother She-Bear’s eyes were nearly glassed over from the pleasure overload to her senses.</p>
<p>"Your grace…. I hope that we're not interrupting anything," Dacey commented awkwardly as her hands traveled down to her breeches and started to rub her clit subconsciously.</p>
<p>"No…not…at…all," Robert grunted as he penetrated his cock into Maege's pussy, causing her to lose herself further with more intense screams. "The more Mormonts the merrier…. but don't you think that you're both overdressed for the occasion."</p>
<p>Dacey smiled as she unbuttoned the surcoat and tunic that she was wearing. She slowly slid it off her shoulders to reveal the purple bra that she had on, along with a sexy upper body before sliding her tight breeches off, to reveal the matching purple satin panties that she had on.</p>
<p>Alysane copied her elder sister’s movements, revealing a green set of the same undergarments. They watched with unbridled lust as Robert hammered their mother for everything that she was worth.</p>
<p>"You seem like you need a break, mother," Alysane breathed in Maege's ear, as she stripped her bra and panties off to reveal her youthful and athletic body. Nice large tits, a flat stomach, and wide hips with tapered legs were the order of the day.</p>
<p>"Just….one…more round," Maege breathed, she wanted to have the King’s seed inside her but he was far more than she had bargained for. His powerful thrusts caused her to become undone before she passed out from her latest orgasm.</p>
<p>Robert pulled out of Maege and Dacey took her place, sliding onto him.</p>
<p>"Missed this so much," Dacey offered.</p>
<p>"It's only been a few weeks," Robert told her as he squeezed her breasts while she began to bounce up and down onto him, squeezing her pussy around him.</p>
<p>"Point, still, stands," Dacey replied as she felt his cock push into her pussy, causing her to lose her mind.</p>
<p>Alysane patiently waited for her turn before noticing that another Robert was standing right behind her. Melisandre had spoken of this new trick that the King had been experimenting with, Alysane recalled as she studied the King’s double.</p>
<p>Robert’s copy spun her around and pressed her against the wall, before he pressed his lips against the back of her neck, rubbing against her entrance.</p>
<p>"I don't want you to have to wait, my dear," Robert’s double stated as he pulled her panties down and revealed her smooth and shaven cunt for him.</p>
<p>"I'm ready for you, my King, always," the second born She-Bear stated as she looked over her shoulder with a saucy smile.</p>
<p>Robert was pleased by that answer more than anything and so he plunged himself into her tight folds and kept pumping into her. The brunette's eyes fogged over with an amazing amount of lust as Robert slammed into her from behind, working into her from behind with thrust after thrust. Alysane was really close to coming undone and Robert wanted to make sure that he drove her as close to the edge as he could manage.</p>
<p>"Damn it, damn it, oh fuck, damn it," Alysane breathed in and out as Robert grabbed her breasts and he pumped into her.</p>
<p>"Such a mouth for a lady," Robert commented as he pressed her face against the wall, and slammed into her from behind, working into her.</p>
<p>Maege was feeling left out and she was determined to have her taste of the King. She locked eyes with Dacey and Dacey got the hint, she tipped Robert back onto the bed. This allowed Maege to drape her dripping pussy over Robert's face.</p>
<p>Robert grabbed it and shoved his tongue into her pussy. The mother She-Bear was going to get more than he bargained for as he tasted the lemony cunt that belonged to Maege Mormont. It tasted so sweet that he could indulge himself in it for days and days, more time than he could ever experience. His tongue kept trailing its way around it and kept licking her for everything that she had.</p>
<p>"Yes, Robert, oh fuck, eat that pussy," Maege breathed as his tongue continued to taunt her as the mature woman was grinding herself down on his face.</p>
<p>Robert was claiming her pussy for his own while he also was pumping his cock into her eldest daughter’s tight pussy. The heir to Bear Isle enjoyed squeezing him and it was always so warm and snug inside her that Robert could not even begin to describe the amazing sensations. She rode up and down on him, going at him at great speed that Robert lost himself to her sensations, working around and alternating between grabbing her and Maege's breasts.</p>
<p>Dacey kept herself riding on him although with the King’s divine stamina it would only be a matter of time before she needed to take a time out. She saw Robert’s double pummel her sister against the wall, and that got her hot, that encouraged her to keep riding this throbbing member for everything that he was worth. The dark-haired warrior maiden kept working herself around him and kept riding him.</p>
<p>"Need a break, Alysane," Maege breathed while Robert’s tongue did the most amazing things to her pussy.</p>
<p>And that was before he started to utilize his forked-tongue trick inside her. Maege's eyes closed shut as he worked inside her, it was amazing how much of that he worked into her.</p>
<p>"Oh, Gods above, oh, yes, oh yes," Maege panted as she nearly blacked out but fell onto Dacey's breasts which caused the woman to stop riding on Robert.</p>
<p>Maege rested her head on daughter’s tits for a while.</p>
<p>Alysane was being driven to a new level of erotic passion as Robert’s copy roamed his hands all over her body. His hands continued to trail down her, working over her breasts, her flat stomach, and then trailing down to her legs. All the while his cock pumped into her juicy pussy, causing sweat to fly and her passions to intensify.</p>
<p>"YES!"</p>
<p>"YES!"</p>
<p>Maege and Dacey both climaxed at once and then they switched positions. Dacey rode Robert's enchanted tongue while Maege rode Robert's throbbing cock.</p>
<p>"Robert, you're going to cum for me, oh I'd like to so much, oh this She-Bear hasn't been filled up with cum for a long time," Maege breathed, as she kept riding him for all that he was worth, her cunt wrapped tightly around him as he kept working around him.</p>
<p>Robert was about driven to the edge but he wanted to indulge himself in this group of sexy She-Bears a little more. Despite being blocked in sight, his hands still managed to find Maege's creamy globes and he manipulated them for all that they were worth. His eyes flushed over as he continued to hammer her with everything that he had.</p>
<p>"Damn it, oh fuck, oh damn!" Dacey squealed as his forked-tongue gave her a great workout.</p>
<p>Robert kept hammering Maege's pussy as she rode him and her walls tightened around him. The Lady of Bear Isle kept driving herself up and down around him as the orgy in the King’s bedchamber continued to heighten.</p>
<p>Robert’s balls finally tightened and he sent his hot load into Maege’s waiting pussy. She clenched him and milk the thrusts as Dacey released her juices on his face.</p>
<p>Alysane lost herself and nearly blacked out as the Robert that drilled her against the wall came inside her as well.</p>
<p>All parties were satisfied after what seemed like hours of hot and passionate sex.</p>
<p>A short while later, Robert's copy returned to him and walked forward before slapping his palm to Robert in a high five motion. The sorcerer King absorbed his copy back into him.</p>
<p>“God or Demon, I don’t care, my liege,” Maege said as she lazed about on the King’s bed while her daughters cleaned themselves up. “The She-Bears will forever be ready to serve at your pleasure.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad to hear that, Lady Mormont,” Robert said with a naught smile upon his face. “As it happens, I’m curious to know if all your family members feel the same way.”</p>
<p>Feelings of surprise and intrigue flashed across Maege’s face and mind as Robert voiced what he required from her.</p>
<p>“House Mormont will always answer the call of its liege, your grace,” Maege answered, confirming that she would see that Robert’s wishes were fulfilled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you like it, please leave kudos and comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Myranda + Desmera Bolton</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                                               </p>
<p>A hot and ragged breath came from Myranda, the daughter of the Dreadfort’s deceased kennel master as she made her way through the dense cover of tress within the Wolfswood of the North.</p>
<p>Her body trembled as her skin was assaulted by the frigid winds of her homeland. She had lost several pieces of clothing from the wear and tear of her escaping her pursuers over the days and now she was wearing nothing, but a makeshift top which wrapped around her cleavage and barely anything else. Also, her pair of breeches had been torn so badly that they could barely pass as a pair of shorts.</p>
<p>To add to her discomfort, Myranda had never formed the habit of wearing any small clothes due to her lover, Ramsay Snow’s taste of savage fucking. Any undergarments that she donned usually ended torn to shreds.</p>
<p><em>‘Oh Ramsay, my savage beast,’</em> Myranda thought, mourning her former lover and hunting partner. He was probably long dead by now, killed by either the Wildlings or those savage bitches of Bear Isle.</p>
<p>No more than a fortnight ago, she and Ramsay were busy enjoying one of their maiden hunts along with Ramsay’s trusted band of Bastard boys and hounds. Usually, they would chosen a simple farm girl from the lands surrounding the Dreadfort as their prey.</p>
<p>But with the huge influx of Wildlings into the North after the Stag King’s new alliance, Ramsay wished to test the mettle of the so-called <em>‘Spearwives’</em> and so they had journey away from the lands of Ramsay’s lord father to the outskirts of the Wolfswood near the Stark lands where a new settlement of the savage had taken root, with the blessing of the King and his Stark dog.</p>
<p>It did not take them long to find and abduct a lone girl, gathering water from a pond located on the edges of the Wildling camp. Little did they know that it was all trap laid out by Ramsay’s bitch of a half-sister, Desmera, and her aunt, Lady Barbrey Dustin to expose their crimes. The official explanation was that the Bolton whore and her widowed aunt did it out of a sense of duty and justice. However, Myranda knew that this was vengeance for the death of Ramsay’s weak-willed half-brother, Domeric.</p>
<p>Not that it mattered in the end, she and Ramsay along with their entire band ended up in chains. Despite the circumstance, they had not panicked as they knew of the Stark’s penchant for law and justice. And since there was no evidence of their past crimes or Ramsay’s hand in Domeric’s death, they only had to explain the abduction of the Wildling girl. With a little intervention from Lord Roose and a plausible cover story, they would have been able to get away with little trouble.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, they had underestimated the lengths to which their foes were willing to go, in order to see them dead. When Lord Roose had arrived at the settlement to speak with the Wildling chieftain along with his daughter and good-sister, he was accompanied by the Mormont bitches and none other than the King himself, who were there to resolve the matter amicably.</p>
<p>The surprising situation soon turned horrific for Myranda as Lord Roose and his guards were slaughtered by the Wildlings and Mormonts during the trial at the King’s command. It was then that the bitch, Desmera revealed the plan to frame Ramsay and his companions for the murder of Lord Roose, so that she could take control of the Dreadfort and its lands.</p>
<p>Over the course of the next few days, Ramsay and her companions were taken from their makeshift cells, one at a time, to be tortured brutally. It seemed that Ramsay’s sister shared the family’s sadistic streak for inflicting torture and suffering upon their enemies.</p>
<p>After Ramsay had been dragged away, Myranda knew that she was running out of time and so she made her escape when the opportunity presented itself. At the time, she had thought her escape was a product of good luck and her own ingenuity. Only to later realize that her captors wished to subject her to same torment and humiliation that she and Ramsay had visited upon countless others.</p>
<p>After enduring the gruesome struggle to survive in the harsh woods while simultaneously evading the hunting parties, the kennel master’s daughter had started to think that perhaps she should just give up and accept her fate.</p>
<p>Suddenly, a strange white mist surrounded her, making it hard for her to breath. A strong hand grabbed Myranda and pulled her into a nearby clearing. She turned around and came face to face with a rather handsome and well-built man. Black hair slightly streaked with grey, stormy blue eyes, muscular. Myranda’s heart skipped a beat as she realized that she was staring at King Robert Baratheon himself. </p>
<p>“No need to panic. If I wanted you dead then you would be,” the King said to her in a calm voice. “Truth be told, I’m impressed by your will and determination to stay alive.”</p>
<p>Robert led Myranda deeper into some kind of makeshift clearing, in the middle of the woods as she struggled to form a coherent thought. Despite her dire circumstances, Myranda found herself stealing more glances at the King before her. Getting wetter and wetter, and getting more aroused. His cock appeared to harden from within his breeches the more he looked at her. Myranda stopped and he pressed himself against her ass.</p>
<p>“The feelings that you are experiencing are a side-effect of the mist that you encountered. I created it to ward off your hunters as well as give us some privacy to speak,” Robert said as he ran his hands along her form.</p>
<p>Myranda had heard the tales and rumors of the King’s dark powers but had been skeptical to believe in them. She had no time for any further thoughts and questions, as the King presented her with the offer to save her life in exchange for her pledging herself to his service for life.</p>
<p>It took her less than a few seconds before she accepted the proposal. Now, she knew that the man before was responsible for the death of the only man that she had ever loved as well as humiliating suffering that she had recently endured. And here he was dangling a chance to live in lieu of making her his bitch.</p>
<p>But Myranda reminded herself that’s what she had always been. First her father’s bitch, then Ramsay’s and now she would be a royal bitch. </p>
<p>The instant that she managed to catch her breath; Robert kissed her and she promptly returned it. A savage and primal fury consumed Myranda’s mind as the King discarded his clothes within a flash. And she was now driven to fulfill the biological urge within herself. </p>
<p>Myranda put her hand on Robert’s cock and started to stroke it. The virile King before her smiled and kissed Myranda a couple more times, hard and fast. Her nipples hardened when Robert touched them. The threadbare clothes had been ripped off of Myranda’s body. Robert spun her around and grabbed Myranda’s thick ass in his hand as he grinded against her from behind.</p>
<p>“Another one. So willing. I’m glad. You made a wise choice.”</p>
<p>Robert stated as his cock rubbed up and down against Myranda’s thighs. She was already heated up as Robert continued to grind against her. He switched from her pussy, to her ass, and rubbed up against her cheeks.</p>
<p>“I need you to fuck me.”</p>
<p>She said it in a low whisper.</p>
<p>“No one hear. You can let it out.”</p>
<p>“But, what about….”</p>
<p>“They know better than to interrupt their King.”</p>
<p>Myranda’s entire mind shut down as Robert wrapped his strong arms around her body and lowered his member down into her hot, scorching slit. Myranda only found herself dazed, for a moment, prior to the point where Robert rammed his cock deep inside of her pussy from this side. Myranda’s hot, hungry lips wrapped around Robert and sucked him into her. Robert guided his hand down her back and he plunged into her, deep and fast. His balls just smacked her thighs while pumping back and forth inside of her body. </p>
<p>Robert pulled out of Myranda, only to turn her around and press her against the tree. Robert wanted to view the lust in Myranda’s eyes before he slammed his cock inside of her. The ravenous lust in the bitch’s eyes had not been a disappointment. Myranda’s eyes shifted back and Robert explored every inch of her hot curvy body. He grabbed her hips and slammed deep inside of her body. </p>
<p>Robert leaned down and cupped her breasts. Myranda let out another cry of pleasure after Robert’s fingers danced all the way down onto them. He touched and worked his fingers over and over again to make her scream out in pleasure. Robert edged his fingers against her. </p>
<p>“Release yourself. You’re mine now,” Robert whispered in her ear.</p>
<p><em>Yes</em>, Myranda was his, since the moment that he laid his hands on her. He pushed down into her body, and could feel his cum-filled balls. Myranda tightened her legs into her and the heat erupting through her body made her even more stunning.</p>
<p>Robert kissed Myranda’s lips and made her scream in pleasure. The deeper that Robert pumped inside of her body, the more her entire heated core just soaked down onto him.</p>
<p>Myranda’s mind went into meltdown as she reconciled herself with the fact that her only purpose at that moment was using her body to service the cock of this mighty man. She had thought that Ramsay was a beast in bed before. But now she knew what a real monster felt like.</p>
<p>“Put a bastard in me!” Myranda gasped as she was overcome with the desire to bear a pup born of the King’s royal seed.</p>
<p>She sunk her nails into Robert who smiled as he felt her walls become super slick. He pushed deep inside of her, directly inside of her womb as he fucked her. </p>
<p>“Breed me. Breed me! I’m nothing, but your breeding whore, shoot that fucking cum in me and knock me up with your beautiful spawn!” Myranda yelled, crazed fury dancing in her eyes.</p>
<p>Robert rammed deep inside of Myranda and attacked her. His hips moved like a blur. Orgasms came so hard that Myranda could barely register them while drooling all over the place. Robert edged deeper and deeper into her. Those balls left imprints on Myranda’s thighs which she was not sure would ever go away.</p>
<p>Her moist, hot canal prepared itself to receive his royal gift. Robert pushed down all the way, his balls tightening. With one more push, he exploded inside of her. His cum fired rapidly and filled up her body.</p>
<p>Myranda could feel her insides changing. Never again would anything other than this mighty cock pushing inside of her feel right. She could feel his balls press onto her as he pumped as much of his seed down inside of her body as possible. </p>
<p>The moment that Robert pulled out, his cock was still hard. Myranda leaned down and inhaled it into her mouth to suck her own juices off, making her horny as hell. </p>
<p>“As much as I love your mouth, there’s a hole that I crave more.”</p>
<p>Robert said before pushing Myranda onto a tree stump, making sure that her ass stuck into the air. Robert squeezed, spanked, and licked her asshole, getting it nice and wet. Robert grabbed a hold of her thick ass and fondled it. He teased, squeezed and released Myranda’s ass cheeks. </p>
<p>Myranda found herself getting hornier than ever. The thought that the King would push that big cock of his into her ass, and wreck her, wreck her hard, oh it really did make her hot and bothered. </p>
<p>“Break me! Fuck my ass,” the former bitch of Ramsay Snow growled.</p>
<p>An ass like Myranda’s was built to take cock. Robert lined up for her and with one more push, buried his manhood into her deep. Myranda pretty much sucked every inch of his cock inside of her tight anal cavity and moaned as he got into her, good and deep.</p>
<p>Robert rolled his hands back and forth, working tight around Myranda’s ass, pushing inside of her. Myranda leaned in, practically drooling as Robert fed her ass with a constant number of strokes with his cock. Her tight, bubbly ass sucked him in.</p>
<p>The skilled lover pushed all the way into Myranda’s hot asshole. The faster that he pushed deep inside of her, the more she screamed out for him. Robert leaned in and toyed with her entire body. Everything that Robert did to her, felt amplified by tenfold and left her a drooling puddle of lust in the end. </p>
<p>“Mmm, I’ll fuck your ass every day. Would you like that, my new pet?” Robert asked teasingly.</p>
<p><em>Oh yes</em>, Myranda would love it. Robert pulled back on her hair for added leverage to bury deep inside of her anus. Myranda found herself in a daze, the deeper that Robert plunged into her body. The heat only increased, the faster that Robert edged inside of her. He rode her faster and faster.</p>
<p>All good things came to an end. Quite an end on Myranda as well. Robert buried his length deep into Myranda’s round, thick, juicy ass. Her anal walls milked him, when he bottomed out deep inside of her. Myranda threw her head back, rocking forward as Robert drove as much cum into her ass as his balls could hold. He edged deeper and spilled drop after drop of cum deep inside of her ass from behind. </p>
<p>The sensation of draining his cock in such a fine piece of ass brought Robert great satisfaction. </p>
<p>The moment that Robert finished inside of Myranda, he pulled out of her. He left her slumped over the stump, ass dripping with his cum. A smile passed Robert’s face as he hoisted up Myranda over his shoulder and carried her off back to his camp.</p>
<p>Another bitch added to his growing collection. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>                                                                                           </p>
<p>The entire castle of Winterfell was abuzz as news of Lord Roose Bolton’s demise at the hands of his bastard spread through it. Thankfully, the cover story crafted by Robert and his fellow conspirators was widely accepted by the nobles and commonfolk alike.</p>
<p>They had received word that Ned and the remaining guests for the weddings would be arriving, later that evening. Robb Stark had requested Robert to be present when he informed his father about the recent events. And Robert had agreed before excusing himself to get some rest till that time.</p>
<p>Robert made his way into his bedchambers, but discovered that it was already occupied. The new Lady of the Dreadfort, Desmera Bolton, was seated on the bed, dressed in lacy pale grey lingerie which matched her eyes. She wore an opened robe, a corset top, with a grey pair of lacy panties, grey garter belt, and stockings which stretched all the way down her luscious legs.</p>
<p>"This is an unexpected but pleasant surprise, Lady Bolton," Robert said while arching his eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Come now, my King, we should waste any time with such idle banter," Desmera responded with a smile. " I am indebted to you. And both my aunt Lady Dustin and Lady Mormont have informed of me of your preferred method of payment, so I insist you give me a chance to repay you."</p>
<p>Desmera rose to her feet and moved across the room to meet with Robert. She reached in and placed a hand on his hip before leaning forward.</p>
<p>"It’s the least that I could do, after you dispensed justice for my late brother along with securing my inheritance."</p>
<p>Desmera leaned closer towards Robert, a flickering smile on her lips. She crossed the room, getting a little bit closer towards Robert. Robert reached up and stroked her hair. The silkiness of her hair brought a smile to Robert's face.</p>
<p>"Of course, though I should warn you that if we do this, you might end up feeling more indebted to me,” Robert said playfully while feelings of excitement and intrigue coursed through Desmera’s being upon hearing the King’s boastful claim.</p>
<p>The two leaned in together and their lips met together in a very sensual kiss. Desmera's tongue sought entry into Robert's mouth and he opened his mouth to allow Desmera to ease her way into it. The kiss deepened as Robert maneuvered his tongue into the back of the mouth of the new Lady of the Dreadfort, causing her to gasp at the very moment that Robert slid his tongue into her mouth's depths.</p>
<p>Despite possessing the familial Bolton trait of not showing any emotion to the world, Desmera had to admit that she felt a bit nervous as her leg wrapped instinctively around Robert, while he slowly ran his hand down it. Desmera closed her eyes to feel the pleasure of him. She had never experienced anything like this before.</p>
<p>The only thing was that the King was no ordinary man, he was a god. At least that is what she had concluded after hearing all the tales of King’s battles on Pyke and beyond the Wall.</p>
<p>Robert deepened the kiss and guided Desmera towards to the bed. His hands caressed her body, sending tingles down her spine.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, I can make you feel pleasure that you couldn’t even imagine," Robert said gently to her.</p>
<p>Desmera couldn't help, but think she would be the one getting a lot out of this, despite being the one with the debt to repay. Robert's kisses deepened and moved all the way down Desmera's body. She gasped the moment that Robert sent pleasure shooting down her body, and it was only just beginning.</p>
<p>Robert slid the top of Desmera's corset down and revealed her breasts to the world. Her nipples stuck out, begging to be sucked. Robert took some time to tease the young noble woman, before leaning down to latch onto her breasts.</p>
<p>The little moan coming from her body was Robert's reward. He gave another suck and received another moan in response. He rolled his hand down the side of her leg. Robert slowly figured out all of the spots on Desmera's form which caused her pleasure.</p>
<p>Weakness was not something Desmera encountered very often. Given the family that she belonged, weakness was considered a luxury that she was not entitled to. Still, with this particular weakness, came its own reward.</p>
<p>"Please!" Desmera begged him.</p>
<p>Robert's hand edged over Desmera's legs and felt the smooth softness. Her silky stockings were captured in Robert's grip as he slowly moved closer towards her. Desmera's breathing quickened the further that Robert moved his way over her. His fingers dipped between the thighs of the pale beauty.</p>
<p>He moved around and started to kiss Desmera's body. Her corset was ripped off, to revealing the supple and nubile body. Her pale skin glistened in the light coming from the torches that illuminated the chamber. It lightly dripped with sweat and arousal from what the King did to her.</p>
<p>"I can't wait to taste you," Robert stated in a raspy voice.</p>
<p>Desmera felt that the feeling was more than mutual. Robert slid her panties down to reveal her smooth pussy that was dripping with so much moisture.</p>
<p>Robert could feel his mouth watering at the thought of what he wanted to do to the young Lady Bolton. And there was a lot that he could do with her. He moved closer towards Desmera and spread her thighs to reveal her dripping womanhood.</p>
<p>"Such a beautiful pussy!" Robert hissed.</p>
<p>Robert's tongue struck a high note and Desmera reached up and gave a daring grab to the back of Robert's head. The handsome face of this god-like man was buried between her thighs, eating her pussy out. His tongue knew the exact spots to hit, and strike while his cropped beard tickled the skin of her nether regions. In that moment, all that Desmera could do was just hang on and more importantly, enjoy the ride.</p>
<p>And it was a hell of a ride to enjoy. Desmera kept rising and falling on the bed while her fingers lightly squeezed the back of Robert's head.</p>
<p>"Deeper!" Desmera begged.</p>
<p>She came when Robert's tongue vibrated as far inside Desmera as humanly possible. Robert held onto the girl's legs as he slowly shifted deep in between her thighs.</p>
<p>Each moment of pussy eating drove Desmera closer over to the edge. Her hips jerked up from the bed and dropped down. Robert drove his tongue deeper and then pulled it out of her.</p>
<p>Eventually, Robert pulled back and surveyed his handiwork. He started to remove his tunic, but Desmera reached up to grab his hand.</p>
<p>"No, allow me."</p>
<p>Desmera said and sat up despite still recovering from a hell of an orgasm, before grabbing Robert by the tunic and pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. The taste of herself lingering on Robert's lips made Desmera really hot. She pushed back slightly in order to allow herself to remove the King’s tunic.</p>
<p>The Lady of the Dreadfort mounted Robert's lap and pressed her breasts up against him, before kissing him even more. Robert laid back on the bed, and Desmera pulled back at him with a smile.</p>
<p>Positioned perfectly to worship her lover, Desmera went in for the kill. A series of kisses caused Robert to close his eyes and feel the moment. He reached in and grabbed the back of Desmera's head, encouraging her to keep up what she was doing. Desmera leaned in closer and sucked the side of Robert's neck before pulling back.</p>
<p>More hot kisses came down the side of Robert's neck, to his collarbone, and his chest as well. Desmera stroked Robert's well-defined abs, before kissing it. Her breasts slid down over his crotch, which she could feel growing in his tight breeches.</p>
<p>The daughter of the late Roose Bolton slid a hand into Robert's breeches and grabbed onto his crotch, while squeezing him with a smile on her face.</p>
<p>"Oh, the Aunty Barbrey and Lady Mormont did not understate certain things, I see," she said.</p>
<p>"You'd be surprised by how often I hear that," Robert replied with a smug smile.</p>
<p>With a returning smile, Desmera unveiled Robert's throbbing erection for the world. Her silky black hair formed a curtain on her face. She took her tongue around his cock, experimenting it. Robert tasted her, so now it was time for Desmera to taste him. Her tongue caressed every last inch of Robert's engorged cock and moved it deep inside of her mouth.</p>
<p>Desmera cupped Robert's balls and moved down to the base. She sucked the base and slipped the balls into her mouth.</p>
<p>"You were born to do this," Robert groaned.</p>
<p>A suction-like effect formed around Robert's balls from Desmera's warm lips, sucking on him. She slowly kissed his balls and moved all the way down. She worshiped the head, the length, and anything else of Robert's that she could get her mouth and hands on.</p>
<p>Robert grabbed two hands full of Desmera's hair and made her bottom out on his cock. Desmera responded by giving Robert an extremely sloppy but deep throated blowjob. Her mouth wrapped around Robert's massive cock and then came all the way.</p>
<p>"Fuck!" Robert groaned.</p>
<p>Desmera pushed down his cock and drew it from her mouth.</p>
<p>"If you insist."</p>
<p>Desmera replied and climbed on top of Robert before lowering her pussy down on his hard, throbbing member. Robert reached in and grabbed Desmera's hips and slowly inched his cock towards her. Her warm nether lips caressed the tip of Robert's cock.</p>
<p>The two of them met together at the center, with Desmera easing her womanhood down on Robert's mighty meat spear one single inch at a time. She almost bottomed out on Robert's engorged member. She slowly rose up off of the bed and then dropped down onto Robert's mighty cock. Her thighs smacked down onto Robert, sending great sensations between the two of them.</p>
<p>It was inside her, somehow, slowly burying its way inside of her body. Desmera rolled her hips and then tilted back before planting herself firmly on Robert's cock. He grabbed onto her hips with Desmera raising and lowing on him. Her breasts hung tantalizing several inches away from Robert's face. There wasn't anything Robert could do, other than suck Desmera's beautiful breasts.</p>
<p>"Mmmm!" Desmera moaned hotly.</p>
<p>Robert's face guided between her round, supple breasts. She bounced even higher and higher. The sucking of her generous tits continued and Robert also squeezed her ample ass. Desmera rose up off of the bed and stretched her pussy around Robert's hard, throbbing cock.</p>
<p>Her inner pussy muscles contracted the moment that Robert pushed his massive member deeper inside of Desmera. She bounced up and down, squeezing on his cock. A nice and pleasurable feeling centred around Desmera's body. Robert touched her body and pumped himself into her inside. The pleasure exploded through her body. Desmera's heated loins rubbed up and down on Robert's cock and filled up her tight pussy with him.</p>
<p>The warmth surrounding Desmera's loins surrounded Robert's cock as well. He cupped Desmera's breasts, squeezing them together, before moving down to grab her hips. Desmera held Robert's head and encouraged his sucking of her breasts.</p>
<p>"I think you're going to drive me mad, your grace," Desmera moaned passionately.</p>
<p>Robert just smiled and reached behind Desmera, taking a handful of ass. She squeezed down on his cock in response. Robert's spear pushed deeper inside of Desmera's body. The slapping of flesh and the pleasure involved made the two of them feel really good.</p>
<p>"Yes, very mad," Robert said. "Mad with lust."</p>
<p>A single light squeeze of her nipple shot Desmera over the edge. She slammed her hips down onto Robert and kept riding him. His thick balls bounced up against her waiting pussy. Another excellent orgasm shot through Desmera's body and made her feel very good.</p>
<p>"Again," Desmera said. "Don't stop, please, I beg of you, don't stop, mighty King."</p>
<p>Robert's member slammed into Desmera's warm, succulent depths. Her hips ground down on his cock and squeezed it hard. She sprung up and came down on his manhood with several lifts and lowers on Robert while he pushed her back down.</p>
<p>Another orgasm causing Desmera's dazed feeling to increase further. Robert latched his mouth around her nipple and sucked it which brought her back to life. He held onto the Lady of the Dreadfort and drove himself into the depths of her dripping sex. Every moment that Robert pushed into her, Desmera found herself feeling new sensations.</p>
<p>Robert lightly caressed her breasts, just enough to send jolts of pleasure through her body. Desmera thrashed up and down on Robert's throbbing cock in order to milk him as much as humanly possible. Her warm thighs slapped down onto Robert's.</p>
<p>"I can make you as cum as many times as I want," Robert said. "And I bet that it won't take much, will it?"</p>
<p>One light touch at the base of her neck sent Desmera flying over the edge and she nodded while moving up and down.</p>
<p>"Ride my cock," Robert said. "Show me how grateful you are for my aid."</p>
<p>Desmera ground her body up against Robert's. Her hips rose up and dropped down with a solid smack. Robert held onto her backside when she dropped and lowered down on the bed. He pushed his member inside of her body and buried as much of his thick length inside of her as possible.</p>
<p>"That's it, cum for me again!"</p>
<p>Oh, that spot on the side of her leg, shot Desmera over the edge while she kept riding Robert's cock. Two huge, swollen balls pressed up against Desmera and teased her.</p>
<p>"YES!"</p>
<p>Robert drove his entire cock inside of Desmera in response to her scream and made sure that she felt it. Desmera drove her hips down onto his hard cock.</p>
<p>She could feel every single inch of that engorged cock, and it was splitting her in half. Desmera pushed herself all the way up off of Robert's cock and dropped down onto him. Her warm centre engulfed him and dropped down to the ground. Robert stretched out her pussy, feeling the pleasure.</p>
<p>Robert worked her through many more orgasms with his hard pounding. He held Desmera up and ensured she kept going down on his cock. It was a very intense speed between the two of them, but Robert held her in place.</p>
<p>"Cum again," Robert said.</p>
<p>Desmera came and drove herself down onto Robert.</p>
<p>Time ground by and constant orgasms passed. Robert's balls swelled up and moved closer and closer to their edge. He made sure to hold onto Desmera and allow her to pump down onto him.</p>
<p>"You want all of this cum inside you," Robert said.</p>
<p>Her body craved the gift of buckets full of cum buried inside of her body. Desmera drove herself down on Robert's cock and squeezed him with her centre. She channelled all of her strength in her inner pussy muscles, trying to milk Robert's member that was inside of her.</p>
<p>Robert pushed inside of Desmera and started to fill her body with his cum. The feeling of release, stored up for quite some time, filled Desmera's warm pussy. The intense pleasure of having his cock slammed into tight and amazing sheath of female flesh made Robert empty every last drop inside of Desmera's waiting body.</p>
<p>The moment that Desmera had been blessed by Robert’s explosion, she saw stars. Her body bounced but made sure to drain every last drop of cum. Both of them must have cum for a long time.</p>
<p><em>‘King Robert spoke truly. I am more indebted to him now that I was before coming here,’</em> was the last thought on her mind, before she passed out with a smile on her face and satisfaction between her thighs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Lynesse Hightower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another chapter and yet I still have so much ground to cover. Oh, well, we'll get to the end with your support</p><p>Don't forget to leave kudos and comments, if you like it.</p><p>A/N: To all the trolls who have shown up recently, while I welcome constructive criticism and debate, if you merely want to rant and bitch, then don't bother posting comments, as I will simply delete them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Desmera Bolton slumbered upon his bed, Robert retired to his desk and went through the correspondences that had recently arrived from King’s Landing.</p><p>There was a missive from Cersei informing him that Margaery had invited a few other noble women from the Reach and was preparing them for when he returned. Though the official story was that the women had arrived to attend the Crown Prince’s upcoming nuptials. In response, Cersei had asked Tyrion to bring a female party of the Westerlands using the same ruse. His wife also spoke of how the High Septon and the Faith were subtly trying to undermine Lady Melisandre and her fellow preachers. A move that was being made under the guidance and support of the Reach lords.</p><p>A similar letter written by Margaery was also in his stack of correspondence in which the Rose of Highgarden explained her invitation to young maidens of the Reach as a response to Cersei and Tyrion’s recruitment of Westerland maidens for the King’s harem. His doe-eyed mistress voiced her concerns that the Queen and Lady Melisandre were making hostile moves against the Faith in order to spread the faith of the Red God.</p><p>For two women who loathe each other, both Cersei and Margaery were quite similar. Though, in this particular instance, Robert knew which of the two was being truthful.</p><p><em>‘Both the Lions and the Roses were waging a battle to dominate his bed,’</em> Robert mused. <em>’It does not matter because he will be the victor in the end.’</em></p><p>There was also a letter from Varys which enclosed a report from Jorah Mormont, detailing the movements of the last known Dragonspawn, Daenerys Targaryen who after the death of her horse-lord husband had somehow managed to hatch three dragons.  After sacking Qarth, the girl was now considering journeying to Slaver’s Bay to acquire an army.</p><p>His spymaster also informed of his concerns regarding Jorah’s loyalty and his growing attachment to the Targaryen girl. Jorah was fine warrior but when it came to a pretty face, he was just as much a fool as any other man, in Robert’s opinion. Varys’s concerns were not completely baseless if the tales of Daenerys’s beauty held any truth.</p><p>That fool Mormont had ruined his life and ended up in exile because he wanted to please a woman before. There was no guarantee that he might not change his allegiance yet again, if he thought there was a chance that he could end up in the Targaryen whore’s bed.</p><p>Perhaps, there might be a way to exploit Mormont’s weakness in his favor, Robert thought to himself and penned a letter containing instructions back to the capital. He also penned a letter back to his trusted agents in the capital so that steps could be taken to avert another religious war from breaking out.</p><p>Thoughts of the disgraced Mormont brought his former wife, Lynesse Hightower to Robert’s mind and the role he had played in arranging her marriage to Jorah and the unfortunate series of events that proceeded it in the following years.</p><p>
  <strong>Flashback</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>It had been barely nine years since Robert had overthrown the Dragons and just as a relative peace had settled in, Balon Greyjoy had decided the test the strength of Robert’s rule by proclaiming himself King of the Iron Isles and launching attacks along the western coast of Westeros.</p><p>Robert would have exterminated the entire Greyjoy line but after the council of his dear friend, Ned, he had shown leniency and spared the surviving Greyjoys with the condition that Balon’s last son would live as a hostage in Winterfell, to ensure that the Ironborn would not entertain any more notions of independence and rebellion.</p><p>A feast was raging on within a massive manse in Lannisport. Though to be honest, it seemed that all of Lannisport was engaged in merriment, to celebrate the Crown’s victory over the Ironborn. The tourney thrown by Tywin Lannister at Lannisport had concluded that very day, with the newly knighted, Ser Jorah Mormont emerging as the winner of the joust.</p><p>What was more interesting was that the newly knighted Northern warrior had crowned Lynesse Hightower as his Queen of Love and Beauty. The blonde beauty was the youngest daughter of Lord Leyton Hightower, the Lord of Oldtown.</p><p>It was no mystery as to why the heir to Bear Isle had chosen the fair Hightower beauty as his Queen. Despite being twice Lynesse’s age and a widower, the stern Northern knight was at his core an ordinary man.</p><p>Robert knew that Northerners tended to view themselves as a people who were driven by honor and duty who preferred a simple life in comparison to lavish excesses of their southern counterparts. And that would have been true, if they all were like Robert’s friend and foster brother, Ned Stark, but alas they weren’t and Jorah Mormont was a prime example.</p><p>The astonishing detail was that the young maiden seemed to reciprocate the elder and grizzled knight’s affection and attraction.</p><p><em>‘The Bear and the Maiden fair indeed,’</em> Robert could not help but chuckle when the thought passed through his mind.</p><p>However, Lynesse’s family did not find amusement in this situation. An understandable response when one considered that not only was Lynesse’s elder sister wed to the Lord Paramount of the Reach but House Hightower was one of the richest and most powerful houses in the realm. They had wealth and influence that could rival that of Robert’s good family, the arrogant and prideful lions.</p><p>While House Mormont was an ancient and respected house of the North and Jorah was its future lord, they did not possess wealth and influence to a level that would have been acceptable to the Hightowers.</p><p>However, Lord Leyton justified his opposition to his youngest daughter’s love affair by stating that no father wished to see his daughter wed to a man who was not only several years her senior but a widower as well. Despite it being a more than common occurrence in Westerosi society.</p><p>At least that’s what Robert had learned from the Hightower maiden when she approached him during the feast and requested to speak in a private setting, to solicit his aid in convincing her family of the match.</p><p>And so, the duo discreetly slipped out while everyone else was busy feasting and drinking. Lynesse led her way up the stairs with Robert following her at a noticeable distance. She walked slowly up the stairs, with her skirts riding up on her, to reveal her panties and stockings. Robert saw that she was wearing a sexy black thong which looked completely delicious.</p><p>The two of them made their way inside a vacant bedchamber within a separate wing of the manse. This part of the residence was practically empty as everyone had gathered in the main halls and courtyards to enjoy the celebrations.</p><p>During their walk and shared conversation, Robert got the distinct impression that the love tale of Jorah Mormont and Lynesse Hightower was more accurately a tale of lust and stubbornness. While Jorah’s feelings were clearly based on his attraction to Lynesse’s youth and beauty, the Hightower maid’s own feelings were a product of her desire to rebel against her family and their plans for her, more than any love or attraction that she may have held for the Northern knight.</p><p>"I believe this is what is needed to convince you of my case, your grace," Lynesse stated as she propped her leg on the bed, while running her hand sensually down it.</p><p>"I’ve always had a weakness for strong, older men as well a good but rough fuck," Lynesse added as she turned her attention to Robert.</p><p>Her intent could not be any clearer but Robert needed to be certain of a few details, so that he would not later find himself embroiled in a scandal.</p><p>“Lady Lynesse, let us speak plainly on what you wish from me and what you are willing to offer in return,” Robert said with a knowing smirk.</p><p>“I don’t know how much clearer I could be, your grace,” Lynesse replied with a teasing smile. “Look, I’m no innocent maiden. I’ve had my share of fun, much to my family’s dismay and annoyance.”</p><p>“They would see me wed to any man that could provide them with any increase in power and influence. It does not matter if he were a green boy or an old senile fool,” she added in a huff. “I will not be a pawn in their games and my sweet Northern bear is my way to be free of them.”</p><p>“Jorah knows that I’m no maiden but he is either blinded by his love or lust for me to care. So, here’s my offer, you will grant our union you’re blessing and in return, I will give you a night to remember for the rest of your life,” Lynesse said in plain but seductive tone.</p><p>Robert was a bit surprised by Lynesse’s brash and frank attitude but those feelings were overridden by his admiration for her blunt nature, which reminded him of his beloved Lyanna. As well as his lust to bed a comely beauty.</p><p>And so, he promptly reached forward and grabbed Lynesse, before pushing her down onto the bed. The young girl squealed excitedly as Robert tipped her back on the bed and his mouth found the side of her neck, nipping and licking at it.</p><p>"Oh, that's it, your grace, that's it," Lynesse breathed while Robert ran his hands down her body before switching to rubbing her dainty legs.</p><p>Lynesse closed her eyes and felt a rush of pleasure brought about as Robert’s hands maneuvered their way all around her thighs, feeling the supple firmness that she had to offer. He reached forward and began to work her dress over her head. This action caused Lynesse's beautiful blonde locks to be thrown into disarray but Robert was unconcerned by this fact, all he was concerned with at the moment was unraveling this sexy blonde beauty.</p><p>Robert drank in every single inch of her natural beauty and enjoyed it; oh, he enjoyed the buffet of delicious flesh that was before him. Her pert but generously sized breasts were encased in a scantily thin black bra. He placed his hands on her and traced down her body towards her flat stomach area that was devoid of any unwanted fat, before reaching her panties which already had a damp spot on them.</p><p>"How nice, you're ready for me," Robert remarked but Lynesse lifted up with her foot and rubbed the bulge in his breeches with her toe.</p><p>"I see you're ready too," Lynesse stated as with great effort and skill, she managed to undo his breeches with her feet. Robert helped her out, pulling it down the rest of the way, so that the games could truly begin.</p><p>Lynesse rested back on the bed on her elbows and placed her feet on either side of his cock. She used her heel to tease his balls before she used the toes of her right feet to work over the head.</p><p>"Damn, woman, you are something else entirely," Robert breathed hotly and Lynesse smiled.</p><p>"Sit back and enjoy the ride, your grace," Lynesse stated as she used her feet to work over his cock a little bit, building up the suspense.</p><p>After she got him worked up, she rubbed her big toe up and down the length, tracing the outline. Robert was amazed as her feet rolled up and down his cock. She used her right foot and then her left foot and then she used both of her feet to stimulate him.</p><p>"Damn," Robert grunted as Lynesse rubbed her feet up and down his meat shaft, giving him an extremely skilled footjob.</p><p>"Got to wear down that giant beast before it ravages my pussy," Lynesse said to him with a lustful purr as she kept working him over with her feet.</p><p>Robert closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations of her feet stroking him up and down. Yes, this was extremely amazing, her soft elegant arches that worked patterns up and down him. She worked over his cock with flawless skill and slid aside her panties to show him a hint of her tantalizing pussy lips, dripping with arousal for him.</p><p>"Oh, Robert, you're so big, I can't wait to have you in me," Lynesse breathed as she used her feet to stroke him up and down.</p><p>She slid her panties down even more, revealing her dripping mound before cupping herself, working her fingers deep into her center. She was pleasuring herself at the thought of pleasuring him. Her nipples stuck out from the other end of her black bra when she felt Robert's hands roam her legs, giving them slight caresses to enhance her pleasure.</p><p>With this encouragement, Lynesse picked up the pace a little bit, working his cock up and down with her feet, stroking him, teasing him, and taunting every single bit that he had.</p><p>"Oh, that's it, that's it," Robert breathed as Lynesse used her sexy feet to rub him up and down.</p><p>"That's it, cum for me," Lynesse panted.</p><p>Robert, as always, was a tough nut to crack and Lynesse used her feet to give him the most pleasure. She wanted to see his thick seed coating her feet as it dribbled down. Her pussy burned with the thought of that as she kept stroking him up and down, and kept up the pace. She was getting him closer to the edge, she could feel it. All she needed was a bit more.</p><p>The blue-eyed King closed his eyes, he was about ready to come undone, just a few more strokes of her amazing feet and she was about to have him. His throbbing member squashed between her arches, that was the most amazing thing.</p><p>"Cumming," Robert breathed in a lustful moan as she kept working her arches up and down him.</p><p>"Yes, Robert, cum, cum for me," Lynesse chanted to him as she kept stroking him up and down towards his completion.</p><p>His groin tightened and then his orgasm hit hard. His cock spurted even more cum than normal as it splattered her sexy feet. Several thick explosions of cum covered her feet, the thick creamy essence rolled down her feet.</p><p>Lynesse reached for her cum covered feet and took her fingers, before she trailed her tongue across them. She stuck her fingers deep into her mouth and slowly began to suck her King's cum off of them. The blonde maiden threw her head back and moaned lustfully, before licking them clean.</p><p>"Mmm, mmm, good," Lynesse panted as she was really sucking his seed off of her fingers. She slipped one finger into her mouth and started to clean it off with her tongue, licking and slurping.</p><p>Robert watched Lynesse, as she slid her bra slide off and decided that he had enough of her teasing.</p><p>Lynesse let out a surprised yelp as Robert grabbed her around the waist and pushed her to the bed, before he pinned her arms back and hovered his throbbing cock over her entrance.</p><p>"Your grace, are you going to do it?" Lynesse asked him.</p><p>Robert smiled before he used his throbbing cock head to tease her entrance. This action in turn caused Lynesse's eyes to widen as he started to kiss down the side of her neck, before he reached her breast. He took the nipple into her mouth and started to suck on it.</p><p>"Robert, please," Lynesse panted as she felt his cock against her entrance but it did not penetrate her just yet.</p><p>Robert lavished her breasts with his mouth and kept up with the activities on her.</p><p>"ROBERT!" Lynesse yelled before he used his hands to work her tits, before squeezing them.</p><p>Lynesse's pussy burned with desire and his throbbing cock teased her entrance a little bit more. He used his cock to torment her as her anticipation built up.</p><p>"What?" Robert asked to Lynesse before his smile widened and he leaned towards her ear, to whisper in it. "Do you want it?"</p><p>"Yes, yes, I want it, Lynesse begged as Robert hovered over her entrance.</p><p>Robert smiled as he kept teasing her with his throbbing cock.</p><p>"What do you really want?" Robert asked Lynesse.</p><p>She had teased him quite well with her skilled feet and now it was his turn.</p><p>"I want your cock in me, I can't stand it anymore," Lynesse breathed as Robert used his hands to manipulate her breasts and squeeze them with even more skill.</p><p>Her pussy was burning with even greater desire as Robert hovered around her. He teased her a few more times before slamming his cock into her. She breathed heavily as she felt Robert's length penetrate her centre. The youngest daughter of the Lord of Oldtown lifted her hips to meet his incoming thrusts, feeling it hit her pleasure spot, causing sexual fire to erupt through her body and her pussy to burn with even more desire.</p><p>"Yes, yes, yes," Lynesse panted as he slammed into her pussy.</p><p>"You belong to me, don't you?" Robert asked as he grabbed her tits. "You act like a slut, eating my cum like that, well I'm going to treat you like a slut."</p><p>"Yes Robert, yes, I'm your slut, fuck me like one," Lynesse moaned as she felt his cock entering her with rapid fire thrusts. "Fuck me senseless."</p><p>Robert sped up his thrusts, working into her tight pussy. Despite her youth, Lynesse had amassed a wide range of experience in carnal matters and learned that she had a taste for the good hard fucking. Her Northern Bear had given it to her during their few chance encounters and now King Robert was currently giving her a more vigorous experience. Her walls tightened around him and the King of Westeros hammered into her.</p><p>Lynesse was squeezing him tightly and it felt so good for Robert, his thrusts penetrated inside her and he kept working into her, thrusting into her, making her his. The blonde lifted her hips to meet his incoming thrusts.</p><p>Robert ran his hands all over her body and caused her pleasure to increase with a series of amazing strokes as he ravished her body. The young maiden pushed her hips up towards him and he speared back down into her in response.</p><p>"Yes, keep it up, more. Fuck!"</p><p>Lynesse moaned, feeling that she was really losing her mind as Robert's throbbing member slammed into her over and over again. She lifted her hips and met his incoming thrusts, allowing his member to penetrate into her. She closed her eyes and her pussy tightened around him, feeling the tight pussy rub him up and down.</p><p>"Yes, that's it, that's it," Lynesse panted before Robert hammered into her.</p><p>"Damn you're so tight, love your tits, I'm going to take them as my own," Robert breathed before he cupped his hands around her breasts and kept pumping himself into her.</p><p>Lynesse thought that was amazing, as his cock continued to work into her. Her mind felt the unbridled passion that only an amazing fuck could give her. She felt his member drilling into her, her pussy tightening around her. The blonde panted as she pushed her breasts into his hands and he squeezed them before burying his head into them.</p><p>Robert was enjoying himself indulging in her glorious tits while feeling the warmth of her pussy that hugged his cock. Her pussy was ravaged by his member before ramming into her dripping wet pussy. He kept up the pace as he worked into her more and more.</p><p>As the time ticked by, they were moving into the home stretch while Robert continued to work around her, kissing her large breasts and plunging his cock deep into her depths as it squeezed him tightly.</p><p>"Robert, cumming so hard," Lynesse breathed as her pussy convulsed as it wrapped around his member.</p><p>Robert penetrated into her walls before he sped up, going as hard as he could.</p><p>Lynesse had been blessed with a good deal of natural stamina, that coupled with her prior experiences helped her to hang in there with Robert. Her legs wrapped around Robert as he pushed her into her. The King slammed into her pussy and thrust deep into her center with his throbbing cock working into her.</p><p>After a few more thrusts, he felt his climax coming and sped up the passes, working into her center. He worked into her pussy at great speed as Lynesse lifted her hips up to meet him with each passing. Her walls tightened around him.</p><p>"Damn it," Robert breathed as he shot his load into her.</p><p>Lynesse let out a shrieking moan and struggled to keep up through the final pass and Robert pumped his load into her, sucking on her tits. She saw stars as she used his ramming strength to milk him to the edge, before passing out for a brief period.</p><p>Once both of them had sufficiently recovered, Robert rose from the bed and started to get dressed while Lynesse lazily lounged about it in the sheets of the bed.</p><p>“Lynesse, my sweet vixen, I will speak to both your father and Ned to help ensure your nuptials with Ser Mormont receive approval,” Robert said as he fastened his breeches. “But I musk ask that are you sure that you wish to marry into minor noble house of the far north.”</p><p>Robert went onto explain that while passion was important, a marriage needed more than that to be successful. He elaborated on how different both Jorah and Lynesse’s lifestyles were and that she might have difficulty adjusting to his home.</p><p>“You sound just like my father,” Lynesse said with a teasing pout. “Your grace, if I did not know better, I would say that you’re trying to back out of our deal.”</p><p>It was in that moment, Robert realized that Lynesse’s desire to spite her family outweighed any sense of logic and reason and quite possibly even her supposed love for the heir to Bear Isle as well.</p><p>“Not at all, my lady. I’m a man of my word,” Robert said after concluding that there was no talking sense into his latest conquest and it was best to not get involved any further in this drama.</p><p>So, Robert bid her farewell and made his way back to the feast.</p><p>
  <strong>End of Flashback</strong>
</p><p>Both his and Lord Leyton’s predictions proved to be incredible accurate as the love story of the Bear Knight and Hightower Maiden took a turn for the worst in the following years.</p><p>After the initial bliss of their new marriage had passed, Lynesse began to feel the harsh realities of her new homeland and the limited means at her disposal. As a pampered daughter of one of the wealthiest houses in Westeros, Lynesse found it incredibly hard to adjust to both the frigid environment of Bear Isle and the meager luxuries that her husband could provide for her.</p><p>To his credit, Ser Jorah had tried his best to make his wife comfortable by all the means at his disposal. But once the coffers of Bear Isle started to run dry, Jorah resorted to selling poachers and criminals caught on his lands as slaves to Essosi traders to earn more coin.</p><p>Eventually, both Jorah and Lynesse were forced to flee in disgrace after Jorah’s crimes were exposed. As expected, the marriage reached its demise when Lynesse decided that instead of standing by with her husband and surviving like a fugitive and refugee, she accepted the offer to become a mistress of one of Triarchs of Tyrosh.</p><p>Heartbroken and bitter from the loss of both his titles, home, reputation and now his wife, Jorah Mormont ended up as a wandering sellsword traveling across Essos. That is until, Varys found him and gave him an opportunity to earn a pardon by serving as a spy in the camp of the last Targaryens.</p><p>The Bear knight had done a good job at first but eventually repeated his earlier mistake of falling for a pretty maid and risked everything for a chance at love.</p><p><em>‘Some fools never learn. Doesn’t matter, I will take care of this dragon whore just like the rest of her damned family,’</em> Robert thought as he affixed his seal upon the letter to Varys.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Wynafryd Manderley + Val</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since I might be traveling for work sometime during this month, the update schedule might be erratic.</p>
<p>So, here are 2 chapters instead of the regular 1.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                                      </p>
<p>Robert could almost taste the salt within the cool breeze that flew in from one of the hallway windows of New Castle, the Keep of House Manderley. But that was to be expected as the castle was perched above the main sea port of the North Kingdom.</p>
<p>It was a pleasant experience in comparison to shit stained odour of the capital and a part of Robert dreaded his return to his seat of power, on that account. But it was a futile thought as he knew that no matter how pleasant the smell or female company was in this frigid wasteland of his realm, the King of Westeros needed to be in the south.</p>
<p>Both Robb Stark’s wedding and the integration of the Free folk had gone off smoothly without much issue. However, his foolish Warden of the North had requested more time so that he could help ensure that his son was able to oversee things before returning to the capital.</p>
<p>Robert had granted the request but stated that as there were pressing matters that required his presence back at King’s Landing, he needed to depart. Catelyn along with his Northern and Wildling paramours had joined his traveling party under the ruse of visiting the capital to help prepare Sansa’s upcoming nuptials.</p>
<p>Walking down the hallway, Robert’s train of thought was interrupted when he found his path blocked by none other than Wynafryd Manderley. The frown on her face indicated the noble woman was very miffed about something, and Robert could not figure out what it was.<br/><br/>“Lady Wynafryd, may I help you….” Robert began to inquire, only to be cut off by her.<br/><br/>“You are undoubtedly a God, my King…. Or perhaps some sinister demon,” Wynafryd said. “There is no other way to explain the effect that you have on me and all your other paramours. Every time that I close my eyes...I can’t get you out of my head.”<br/><br/>“Does it really matter what I am, my lady.” Robert replied with a smirk. “As long as you stay loyal and devoted to me, you will know pleasures beyond your wildest dreams.”</p>
<p>“Now, tell me what is it that you truly want?” he added<br/><br/>“The same blessing that you granted Lady Reed and I’m not talking about her betrothal,” Wynafryd said to him. “It has been far too long, your grace. Let me remind you of the pleasures of the Mermaid’s bed.”<br/><br/>And with that, Wynafryd smashed her lips, very aggressively, against Robert’s. The two dueled with their tongues, just as aggressively as if it were a duel of swords. Wynafryd was no warrior unlike the She-Bears or his Wildling bedwarmers, but she possessed an aggressive streak in pursuing what she wanted. Of course, it did not matter how aggressive any woman was, because Robert could always bring them to heel with ease.<br/><br/>“I want you.”<br/><br/>Wynafryd stated in raspy tone and pulled away from Robert while groping his crotch very roughly through his breeches. She was pleased to discover that her actions caused Robert’s member to stir to life.<br/><br/>“Well, I suppose that it has been far too long since we spent some time together,” Robert said. “And though such persistence deserves to be rewarded, you must strive to earn my blessing just like Meera did.”<br/><br/>Robert steered Wynafryd into a nearby empty bedchamber and the two lovers tore off their clothes, while continuing their hot and very aggressive makeout session.</p>
<p>“Mmm,” Wynafryd moaned deep into his mouth.<br/><br/>The eldest grand-daughter of the Lord of White Harbor shifted behind Robert, kissing him very vigorously against the side of the neck. Those fingers, rubbing down Robert at pretty much all angles, sent a thrill through his body. It only seemed to increase the more that her fingers danced down Robert on pretty much all sides, rubbing his abdomen.<br/><br/>She found his meat spear that had brought her and so many other women to their knees as Wynafryd, dropped down to her knees to fully capture it between her lips. She wanted to tame this spear, using her mouth, tongue, throat, and anything else that was at her command. She cupped onto Robert’s balls.<br/><br/>“Damn woman,” Robert groaned.<br/><br/>Wynafryd grinned through the blowjob, dropping her mouth all the way down to the base of Robert’s stiff member. Every time that she took Robert’s length, it hit the back of her throat. Wynafryd had been driven wild by the taste, and it had been pretty much everything that she had remembered and somehow, so much more.<br/><br/>Robert grabbed Wynafryd and started to aggressively hump her face. The face-fucking session only sent tremors of pleasure through her body.<br/><br/>“Almost there,” Robert said. “Get ready for your reward, my mermaid.”<br/><br/>Wynafryd closed her eyes, locking her nails down onto Robert’s back. Having her tight throat repeatedly stuffed by the Stag King’s mighty spear, to the point where Wynafryd aggressively choked on his cock. Oh, yes, it was so amazing, so amazing, and yet so fucking hot.<br/><br/>Robert dumped his huge sticky load down Wynafryd’s waiting throat. Wynafryd hung on for the ride, repeatedly receiving a cock down her throat as Robert thrust forward, sticking it all the way down.<br/><br/>Wynafryd, knowing what she wanted, did not leave a drop wasted. She slurped and sucked until the King’s balls had been drained.<br/><br/>Slowly, Wynafryd pulled away and licked the tip of Robert’s manhood, sending a twitch over his body. Those warm lips, grazing him, caused Robert to break over into a smile the second that Wynafryd pulled away from him.<br/><br/>“That was...very good,” she breathed. “Oh, you’re truly divine.”<br/><br/>Wynafryd rose up and Robert who was once again hard as ever, brushed up against her abdomen area. She had just spent a good amount of time sucking him off, hard, it was her duty to the King, and now he had become hard again. It was almost like she had not touched him at all.<br/><br/>“The thing that you must have realized about me by now is that I’m fueled on sex,” Robert said. ‘The more I have...the stronger I get...and the faster I replenish myself.”<br/><br/>Spinning the gorgeous brunette around, Robert wrapped his arms around her and touched Wynafryd all over, several times. She closed her eyes, enjoying the fingers brushing against every square inch of her chest. Wynafryd’s crotch that was dripping hot with desire, experienced several spikes of lust.<br/><br/>“Do you want me to go further?” Robert inquired.<br/><br/>“What? Do you truly want an invitation? This isn’t our first time,” Wynafryd fired back.<br/><br/>The two jumped onto the bed, with Wynafryd mounting Robert and worshiping his body. Her breasts smashed against Robert’s chest just as greatly as her lips. Robert traced patterns down her back and cupped her ass. Her warm lips rubbed up against him.<br/><br/>“You know something, I like the position I had you in the last time we got together,” Robert said.</p>
<p>Robert flipped Wynafryd around so now she was lying face down on the bed, ass extended in the air and legs spread. The powerful King hammered all Wynafryd’s buttons and flicked all of the switches in her mind which regulated pleasure. Juices flowed through Wynafryd’s thighs, very shamelessly and endlessly.<br/><br/>Slowly, Robert placed his cock tip against Wynafryd’s entrance, grinding up against her. The first few inches split Wynafryd’s lips completely open. She opened up, mouth agaze as his spear tamed Wynafryd, taking her into the bed. Robert sliding his hands up against her body, sent a jolt of pleasure coursing through her body.<br/><br/>“Oh, damn, your pussy is just as tight as I remember,” Robert groaned.<br/><br/>“And you feel even better inside me than I recall,” Wynafryd replied. “Deeper... you know that I can handle it.”<br/><br/>Robert held onto Wynafryd’s hips for leverage and sunk a little bit deeper inside of her. The weight of Robert’s mighty balls pressed up against her thighs the further that Robert rocked inside of her body. He sent his cock deep inside of her body, stunning her several times over.<br/><br/>Oh, Wynafryd’s hands shook as she clutched the furs on the bed. He was making her cum and cum so hard. So hard, so fast, and so very good. The weight of Robert’s balls, slapping down onto her thighs repeatedly, sent Wynafryd all the way over the edge.<br/><br/>She came already, wrapping up Robert in a tight vice and threatening to drain every drop from him. And she would have succeeded in that endeavour if Robert was not blessed with supernatural stamina. Therefore, he simply continued the ride.<br/><br/>After two more orgasms, Robert flipped the position. Wynafryd was now laid on her back, their bodies pressed together with Robert was outside of her. The fleshy spear tip, brushing against her stomach sent the young woman over the edge.<br/><br/>The similar teasing from earlier, really riled Wynafryd up. A deep spread of Wynafryd’s thighs, sent her this close to the other edge. Robert pressed up against her, rocking against her core, and causing the wetness of her pussy lips to rub up against him.<br/><br/>“Just a little bit closer,” Robert breathed for her. “That’s it...right there.”<br/><br/>“Give it to me, now!” Wynafryd yelled at him.<br/><br/>Robert indulged the daughter of White Harbor in her wish, by burying himself deep into her. It did not take too long before they were fucking like a pair of rabbits or to be more precise like a Stag fucking its mate while in heat. Something which Wynafryd thought about every time that she was taken by the King. A man who could thrill and satisfy so many women was without a doubt worthy of being King.<br/><br/>And Wynafryd, intended to serve his every whim. Trying to channel the control in her body that she had learned from her fellow mistresses, Wynafryd clamped down onto Robert, in an attempt to extract as much seed as possible. Robert’s strength weathered through it all while facilitating an orgasm that rocked Wynafryd’s body all over.<br/><br/>“OOOH! BY THE SEVEN!” Wynafryd yelled.<br/><br/>“I get that a lot,” Robert commented.<br/><br/>Wynafryd smiled, tightening her legs around Robert, along with her arms, and kissed him madly. The stretching of her insides rocked Wynafryd. All of her dreams, all of Wynafryd’s depraved fantasies, came true in one huge stroke. Robert, pressing up against Wynafryd, rocked her body a little bit further, and very much deeper. Wynafryd, turning her pussy against him, buried Robert deep inside of her.<br/><br/>“Almost there,” Robert said.<br/><br/>“Yes, don’t hold back...there’s more than enough to spare,” Wynafryd said.</p>
<p>During the time since her first encounter with Robert, Wynafryd had transformed from a shy maid to an active and very aggressive sexual partner. She grabbed onto Robert, pumping him back as he pumped into her, and pleasuring his body, trying to learn the spots which brought the King pleasure. Robert thought that such a proactive girl was destined for a great position both in the realm, and his bed.<br/><br/>Robert corrected himself, she was a proactive woman, when Wynafryd milked him with all of the vigorous intention of a woman who knew what she wanted.<br/><br/>“One more time,” Robert said. “Come with me.”<br/><br/>Wynafryd’s legs locked around Robert in response, breathing in heavily. The deep and vigorous pumping increased, with Robert burying deep inside of her body and sending her on a never-ending thrill ride deep into the bed. Oh, Wynafryd just loved it, loved everything that he was doing to her.<br/><br/>“Push my limits!” the Mermaid screamed.<br/><br/>Robert finally lost it deep inside of Wynafryd. Her milking orgasm drained Robert of his stored-up gift. The two came together and grabbed onto each other’s bodies, very tightly. Wynafryd moaned her enMyriellement as Robert filled up her body to the point where she just collapsed in pleasure on the bed.<br/><br/>“Did that live up to your expectations?” Robert asked pantingly, his supernatural senses informing him that conception had occurred.<br/><br/>Wynafryd was resting on Robert’s chest, casually running a finger down his toned forearm. It would not be the worst day just to straddle Robert’s body and run her hands down his muscular body all day long.<br/><br/>“Yes, my King, it did,” Wynafryd breathed. “And rest assured that I will give you a strong child that you would be proud of.”</p>
<p>“I’m certain that you will but just like little Jordane Reed, your child will not officially be known as my bastard, Wynafryd,” Robert told her and went onto explain his plans regarding the futures of both her and their future offspring.</p>
<p>Wynafryd merely smiled and thanked the King for his concern and plans regarding her life.</p>
<p>”Your generosity truly knows no bounds, my King,” Wynafryd stated. “I only hope that I can continue to prove my worth to you. And it appears that we have a guest...and I think she wants to play as well.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>                                                                                                 </p>
<p>Val slipped into the room with a smile as she watched Wynafryd wrap her arms tightly around Robert. It took the couple on the bed only seconds to realize that Val had walked into the room, wearing nothing, with her lustrous and long blonde locks strategically draped over to cover her breasts.</p>
<p>“Lady Val, be welcome. I’ve heard a great deal about you though I’m a bit surprised that you feel comfortable to move about in such a state. Does the cold not bother you?” Wynafryd asked. “On second thoughts, I would imagine that the weather of White Harbor must feel like summer for someone who has lived her entire life beyond the Wall.”</p>
<p>“Anyways, I’m Wynafryd Manderley...and….” she continued to ramble before being cut off.<br/><br/>“I’m not one for small talk, Lady Mermaid. So, let’s just get to it. We’re going to all have fun together, aren’t we?” Val asked. “You just had to get a piece of King Robert all by yourself. But then again, I don’t blame you.”<br/><br/>Val wrapped herself around Wynafryd’s arms and legs, surprising her. A small smile flickered over Robert’s face as he was very curious to see how this played out. Wynafryd’s eyes, flooded over with pleasure, as she looked back at Val.<br/><br/>“I’m here to enjoy you just as much as he did,” Val said. “I have a feeling you’re going to serve us both...nicely.”<br/><br/>Val kissed all the way down Wynafryd’s captive body. She twitched on the bed, enjoying both Val and her luscious lips all over her body. Val touched Wynafryd at all of the right points, so much so that Wynafryd could almost swear that the King had fed her information on her sensitive spots.</p>
<p><em>‘Could that be the case?’</em> Wynafryd thought but was not quite sure. However, she had every intention of finding out. Her breathing only increased the faster that Val stroked her hands all over Wynafryd’s sexy frame.<br/><br/>“Mmm, I have you now,” Val breathed hungrily in Wynafryd’s ear. “But...I think that you should just sit tight for a minute.”<br/><br/>The blonde Wildling Princess spun around and crawled over onto her hands and knees. Val rubbed Robert’s cock quite lovingly with her cheek and slipped his cock into her mouth. Val’s wide grey eyes stared straight up into Robert’s stormy blues and she hummed instantly, moaning onto him while sucking Robert so deep and so hard.<br/><br/>“Yes,” Robert groaned from Val’s warm mouth tightening around him. “That’s...a good spot...right there...you know how to please me like that.”<br/><br/>“Mmmm,” Val moaned, sucking him down her throat.<br/><br/>The back of Val’s throat hit the tip of Robert’s member the second that she slid down onto him. Oh, this tasted pretty good and Val could not wait to indulge herself in every single inch of Robert just going down her throat.<br/><br/>Wynafryd watched as the Wildling Princess pleasured the King. The loud sounds that she made, caused Wynafryd to wonder just how nice Val’s mouth would feel pressed against her loins, eating her pussy out.<br/><br/>After getting Robert’s meat spear nice and wet, Val gave him a few more licks before turning around and climbing onto him. Val ground her cheeks against his extended cock.<br/><br/>“I want you to put it back here,” Val said to Robert.<br/><br/>Wynafryd’s hips jolted up upon hearing the words. Surely, the blonde beauty from beyond the Wall would not...and Wynafryd found herself breathing heavily, at the thought of Robert doing the same to her.<br/><br/>Val’s soft cheeks rubbed against Robert, demanding all sorts of attention. And the King of Westeros pushed against Val’s puckered back hole, before slipping into her. Val grabbed onto Robert’s forearm, clutching to it while letting out a very intense moan after dropping all the way down onto him.<br/><br/>“Oooh, yes,” Val said. “Right here...in my ass...where it counts.”<br/><br/>Val slid her warm cheeks up against Robert’s fleshy member, rocking up and down on his body. The movement of her ass cheeks, pressing up against his lap caused her pussy to tighten around Robert’s cock. Robert pulled down onto Val, burying deep into her tight ass with several long thrusts.<br/><br/>“Mmm, take her!” Wynafryd moaned. “She deserves it...I want it too.”<br/><br/>“Don’t worry, you’ll get your turn,” Val breathed. “Won’t she?”<br/><br/>“Yes,” Robert grunted. “She most certainly will.”<br/><br/>Robert slapped his balls against Val’s firm backside just right, causing her to feel countless waves of pleasure. Val breathed in, and breathed out, the heat only increasing the faster that Robert worked into the Wildling Princess from this particular angle. She just moaned, very aggressively every time that Robert buried himself inside of her.<br/><br/>“You’re getting everything you ever wanted and so much more,” Robert told her. “Aren’t you?”<br/><br/>“YES!” Val yelled.<br/><br/>“AREN’T YOU?” Robert asked her.<br/><br/>“OH YES!”<br/><br/>Robert rocked deeper inside of her body again, causing Val to leak all over the bed. Val smiling, dragged Wynafryd over to her and lowered the face of the daughter of the White Harbor down to her nether regions.<br/><br/>“Time to see how good you southern women are at this particular art, Lady Mermaid,” Val breathed.<br/><br/>Wynafryd smiling, licked the first sweet trickles of juices out of Val’s horny pussy. Oh, she could just indulge herself in it for days. Wynafryd started with slow licking, edging her tongue around the surface of Val’s horny little hole, and then picked up the pace, sending Val’s hips rocking back and forth against her mouth on a repeated basis.<br/><br/>“That’s...what I want,” Val told her. “Use that tongue...like it was always meant to be used.”<br/><br/>Val moaned deeply, enjoying the feeling of how Wynafryd sucked her juices into her mouth. The lovely brunette kept sucking on Val’s juicy pussy, sending her through constant waves of pleasure. The heat emitting through her body was extremely strong and brought Val to her end.<br/><br/>After Wynafryd finally had been allowed up, Robert motioned for her to come over. He had almost worked Val to the end. The slapping of Robert’s balls against Val’s tight little ass got louder.<br/><br/>“I want you to turn around facing the other way,” Robert said. “That’s...it.”<br/><br/>A thick finger, slick with Val’s juices, stuck deep into Wynafryd’s anus. She resisted the urge to finger herself. Robert used one of his fingers to send pleasure jolts through Wynafryd. The force of intrusion into her anal passage caused Wynafryd to soak all over the bed.<br/><br/>Leaving Val to catch her breath, Robert buried himself deep into Wynafryd. Her tight ass, wrapping around him, brought Robert great enMyriellement.<br/><br/>Robert had introduced both of these women to the Myrielles of anal sex. The feeling of having Robert buried deep into their ass, caused both of them to cry out in pleasure.<br/><br/>“I never thought this would feel so good,” Wynafryd said. “Thank you...thank for your this.”<br/><br/>“It’s what a woman like yourself deserves,” Robert told her. “And you deserve to cum... harder than you’ve ever cum before.”<br/><br/>Wynafryd came as hard as possible, with Robert stimulating her slick core in addition to her ass dialed up the pleasure to about a ten, and it almost sprang past the scale to eleven, twelve, and who knew how far it could go. Robert intended to bury himself in Wynafryd all of the way.<br/><br/>Eventually, Robert felt the need to give Wynafryd a break. Val had been at the end of the bed, positioned in an enticing manner. Robert slammed deep into Val’s tight ass and caused the Wildling beauty at the end of the bed, to cry out for more.<br/><br/>The dance continued throughout the evening, with Robert alternating from one girl to the other, at opposite ends of the bed. Rocking their asses with multiple thrusts and building up a huge amount of cum inside of his balls.<br/><br/>Wynafryd prided herself on being a strong Northern woman who could never be completely dominated by anything. But, even the strongest of women could get addicted to one or another simple pleasure of life. And in her case, it was the carnal fulfillment granted by Robert Baratheon.<br/><br/>“How did I go...my entire life…. without having you in my ass?” Wynafryd breathed.<br/><br/>“Simple...you didn’t know me until a year ago,” Robert said.<br/><br/>He explored the contours of Wynafryd’s toned ass, making her cry out for more. Robert worked her ass, like a fine clay, stretching her even harder. Robert slammed deeper and faster inside of her body, sending her pretty much over the edge with another orgasm.<br/><br/>Robert switched to Val, and Val’s skin despite being completely drenched in sweat, still felt amazing. Every spot on Val’s body just sang with endless pleasure, the harder that Robert drove himself into her. And the harder he did, the more his balls slapped repeatedly on this woman’s thighs.<br/><br/>A few thrusts to each woman, leaving them wanting even more. It seemed only fair to distribute the load which had built up in Robert’s balls over several minutes evenly so both women had her fair share.<br/><br/>Robert grunted and finished first in Val. Her warm bowels greedily sucked in everything that Robert gave her. Robert hugged her tightly as Val’s anal core hugged him. Picking up the pace, Robert sent her on an endless thrill ride, everything in her body on an endless loop of pleasure.<br/><br/>Not to be left out in the cold, Wynafryd received her prize as well. Robert stuffed her rectum full of the savory, sticky seed which she craved.<br/><br/>Two loads worth of cum, buried in the ass of both women, caused them to breath in heavily. Wynafryd and Val just let out their breaths in response.<br/><br/>They tasted the savory treat which their King had left behind, moaning as they sucked it down completely. Robert wrapped his arms around both of them and kissed his two lovely companions. Val and Wynafryd basked in the afterglow of their King spoiling them with kisses and touches.<br/><br/>“Let’s...clean you up too,” Wynafryd said.<br/><br/>Wynafryd and Val used their mouths on Robert, to lick and suck him clean, looking rather debauched in the process.</p>
<p>“That was incredible…” Val panted in exhaustion.</p>
<p>“If you thought that was great, just wait till we reach the capital and meet our fellow mistresses,” Wynafryd said with a smile, causing Val’s anticipation to reach the southern city to increase further.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you like it, please leave kudos and comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Myrcella Lannister</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the awaited Myrcella chapter.</p>
<p>Hope I have done it justice.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It is good to have you back my love,” Cersei said as she raised her wine glass in a toast from across the dining table. Robert was seated on the opposite end, with several of his chief paramours occupying the other seats across the table with the notable absence of the Reach women who had not been invited on his instruction. This select group now included Catelyn Stark and Val of the Free Folk.</p>
<p>Robert’s ship had arrived back at King’s Landing earlier that day and as expected the entire city especially the Red Keep had been abuzz with news and activity. Rumours and speculation concerning Robert’s supernatural powers as well as his historic subjugation of the savage Wildlings spread in abundance. Although if the looks and cheers that Robert had received as he rode back to the Red Keep from the docks were anything to go by, then things were going well for him.</p>
<p>An observation that the King had made was the increase in number of devotees of the Red God. It seems that Melisandre’s fellow Priestesses had been quite successful in their goals. Though the fact that the Red God’s preachers were mostly beautiful Essosi women, might have played a part in their recruitment success. At least among the men, though one could not discount the subtle but powerful influence that the Priestesses could exude upon women as well.</p>
<p>What was more astounding was the level of tolerance and acceptance displayed by the Faith in regards to the rising popularity of the Red God. Looks like the gold and threats made by Robert’s agents after he learned of the brewing conflict had brought the corrupt Septon and his followers back into line.</p>
<p>Robert’s musings were cut short when Cersei tried to make idle conversation with Val.</p>
<p>“Lady Val, how are you finding the capital?” Cersei said in her trademark condescending tone. “It must be quite a change from the barren and frozen lands of beyond the Wall.”</p>
<p>“Aye, your right about that, Lion Queen. My homeland does not reek of shit,” Val replied with a cutting smile, bringing a grimace to his wife’s face.</p>
<p>Sensing an argument was about to break out, Catelyn decided to intervene and steer the conversation in a different direction, namely the preparations for Sansa and Joffrey’s wedding.</p>
<p>“My Queen, I can’t thank you enough for your help in making the arrangements for Sansa’s wedding,” Catelyn said politely.</p>
<p>“There is no need for any thanks. Sansa is not only my future good-daughter but has also become a second daughter to me as well during our shared time,” Cersei replied with a smile.</p>
<p>“Besides a royal wedding should be a spectacle that inspires awe and pride among the people of the realm,” Robert’s wife added. “Besides this is the wedding of the future King and Queen of Westeros, it needs to be memorable.”</p>
<p>Despite Catelyn’s tactful deflection, Robert made a mental note to speak with Talisa about Cersei’s dosage, she was beginning to revert back to her spiteful past self. He did not want her to cause any tensions and feuds among his harem of beauties. However, Cersei was not the only one who was in need of some much-needed discipline. Robert’s spies had informed him that his suspicions regarding the Tyrells being the ones responsible for the Faith’s recent acts of unrest had been spot on. It was a smart move to use the Faith as a means to weaken their rival factions at court who were worshipers of the Old Gods and R’hllor.</p>
<p>Unfortunately for them, Robert was smarter. Growing strong was their motto but the roses have forgotten that when a garden grows out of control, a good trimming is required. And that’s what they would receive in due time.</p>
<p>Almost as if his Queen had gained his powers, Cersei was able to sense his displeasure and decided to inform him about a special welcome back gift that she had prepared for him.</p>
<p>When Robert inquired about this gift, Cersei merely stated that it will be memorable. A quick glance around the table informed Robert that the others were unaware of his wife’s surprise.</p>
<p>To say that Robert was intrigued would be an understatement. Like a child who could not help but take a peek at his nameday gifts before time, Robert decided to use his psychic powers to gleam the truth of Cersei’s surprise.</p>
<p>And boy oh boy, it certainly quite the gift.</p>
<p>So, he quickly finished his meal and rushed off to his bedchambers while the rest of the women shared questioning glances and looks with each other before inquiring with Cersei about this mystery surprise.</p>
<p>“Trust me ladies, just a heartfelt gift from a wife to her husband,” Cersei said with a devious smile.</p>
<p><em>‘All these whores think that they can take my place, but after tonight they will learn that no rose, trout or wolf can ever compete with a lioness,’</em> Cersei mused to herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>                                                                                             </p>
<p>
  <em>'Waiting is always the hardest part.'</em>
</p>
<p>Myrcella thought to herself as she waited in the King’s bedchamber. She nervously paced about the chamber while taking swigs from her wine glass, which was promptly refilled from the decanter that was placed on the table. Mother always says that wine can help wash away the stress and anxiety, Myrcella recalled. Yet, her nerves did not abate despite the large amount of wine that she had already imbibed. Which was a surprising fact when one considered that she had begun drinking only a few moons ago in order to cope with the stress of her situation.</p>
<p><em>‘I must have inherited mother’s tolerance for spirits, or maybe fathe…’ </em>Myrcella corrected herself by remembering that King Robert was not her real father.</p>
<p>The only daughter of Cersei Lannister could scarcely reconcile herself with the shocking series of events that had brought her to this point in her life. As far as Myrcella could remember both she and Tommen had barely existed to their parents as their mother always favored and doted upon Joffrey while the King had never paid any attention to any of his supposed children.</p>
<p><em>‘Had he always known or was he just uncaring</em>,’ Myrcella wondered briefly before discarding the futile notion.</p>
<p>If she was being honest with herself, a small part of her had always suspected that her Uncle Jaime was her real father, when she recalled all the subtle gestures and looks shared between her mother and her uncle/father. But to have her suspicions confirmed by her mother along with learning about the arrangement that the royal couple had made upon acknowledging the truth, when she had been summoned to the Queen’s chambers, a short while after the King had departed for the war with the Ironborn was a shock to say the least.</p>
<p>Her mother had also informed her that while Joffrey’s future was secure, Sansa Stark would be the one pulling her elder brother’s strings from the shadows. Not to mention, both her and Tommen’s future were still to be decided by the King.</p>
<p>“Do not fret, Cella. I am doing all within my power to ensure that you and Tommen are properly cared for,” the Queen had said reassuring to her daughter.</p>
<p>But Myrcella knew better. She was quite aware of the new power structure within the court along with the factions that dominated it. The most striking difference between the new order from the old was that the source of each faction’s power was not just their wealth and armies but more importantly how favored the maidens who warmed the King’s bed were in the eyes of their ruler.</p>
<p>And that fact was the source of Myrcella’s worries because she was well aware of how little influence her mother and the Lannisters wielded in comparison to their Reach and Northern counterparts. Thus, Myrcella had decided to speak with the only person who could help guide her during this turbulent time, the Lady Melisandre.</p>
<p>The Princess of Westeros knew how quickly the mysterious Essosi Priestess had risen to power within the capital. Not only did she have the King’s favor and support but the rapidly gaining popularity of her Red God among the commonfolk had made the Red Woman a force to be reckoned with in the capital. The fact that her atheistic mother who only believed in power had begun to regularly attend the Red Woman’s prayer services was a testament to the foreign faith’s influence.</p>
<p>“Welcome, Princess Myrcella, come and let the light of the Lord guide you through your despair,” the Priestess greeted her as Myrcella entered the recently constructed Temple of R’hllor that had been built upon the ruins of the Dragonpit.</p>
<p><em>How did she know that I was seeking guidance?</em> Myrcella pondered to herself while trying to project a calm and composed facade that hopefully concealed her anxiety and worries.</p>
<p>“Lady Melisandre, I was hoping that we could speak about your faith and God,” Myrcella said, trying to initiate a conversation before moving to the issue at hand.</p>
<p>“I would be most pleased to do that but why don’t we speak about the real reason behind your visit,” the Red Priestess replied, shocking Myrcella with her both bluntness and insight.</p>
<p>Perhaps, the rumors of the Red Woman’s otherworldly powers were not as embellished as most believed. There was a time when talk of magic would be laughed off as nonsense by both nobles and commonfolk alike. But such beliefs had begun to change ever since the arrival of the Red God’s preachers on the shores of Westeros. And as the news of the battles waged upon the Iron Isles and in far lands beyond the Wall made their way across the realm, the existence of supernatural powers was close to becoming a confirmed fact rather than myth.</p>
<p>However, debating upon the subject of otherworldly powers and magic was not why Myrcella had come to speak with the Red Woman. And Lady Melisandre knew that as well. The Priestess immediately began on speaking on the issues that were plaguing Myrcella’s mind. As the conversation progressed, the Red Woman confirmed what Myrcella had already known deep down as a sure way to secure her future.</p>
<p>The solution to her dilemma was not entirely unpleasant to Myrcella as tales of the King’s incredible battle prowess and divine powers caused her to become enamored by the King, like all the other young maidens at court. However, unlike them Myrcella could never speak about those feelings and thoughts  out loud due to the perception that she was the King’s daughter.</p>
<p>Yet, the Princess felt a sliver of hesitation on account of her mother and family. Myrcella conveyed this feeling and the Priestess simply smiled and assured her that she would speak with the Queen along with aiding her to prepare Myrcella for her new role.</p>
<p>Later that day, Myrcella had been summoned to her mother’s chambers where the Red Woman was waiting with her mother to speak with her. As promised the Lady Melisandre had spoken with the Queen about Myrcella’s idea to strengthen the Lannister position at court.</p>
<p>“Cella, my sweet girl, Lady Melisandre and I have discussed your proposition in great detail,” Cersei said in a gentle tone. “But I wish to ask you that are you sure about this? There is no need for you to do this. You are just a child and this is a door that once you walk through, there is no backing out.”</p>
<p>Myrcella knew that her mother’s words came from a place of love and concern but the fact that she saw her as a girl and not the young woman that she had become, angered the young Princess.</p>
<p>“I’m not a helpless cub, mother. I am a lioness just like you, so let me help our family against our rivals. Let them hear my roar,” Myrcella stated passionately, causing a proud smile to break across Cersei’s face.</p>
<p>And so, the decision had been made. In order to help prepare her daughter, the Queen had also arranged for some of the most skilled courtesans and whores present within the city to instruct her daughter in the arts of love and seduction discreetly to prepare her.</p>
<p>The Red Priestess had shared a few words of wisdom on the subject with Myrcella as well before she departed for the Wall with the Mormont women.</p>
<p>Not to mention, the Queen had also shared her own experiences and thoughts on the matter along with arranging discreet lessons from the finest whores of the city. It was the closest thing to a mother-daughter bonding experience that Myrcella had shared with Cersei in a long time.</p>
<p>And now the moment of truth was here as the King of Westeros walked in.</p>
<p>Robert looked at Myrcella, his eyes glowing with lust and devious thoughts. The young girl had inherited all of her mother’s golden beauty but none of her haughty attitude. And now, here she was standing before him, offering herself to him in every way possible.</p>
<p>Ever since he had learned the truth of his supposed children, a part of Robert had wished to humiliate and mock the Lannisters back in a fitting way. And though he had taken Cersei’s handmaids and cousins as bedmates along with taming his shrewish wife as retribution, he was not completely satisfied. Even turning, Cersei’s golden son, Joffrey into a simpleton and cuckold had not brought him the release that he had sought.</p>
<p>Little did he ever expect, those golden-haired shits to provide him with the perfect means to fulfill his thirst for revenge. The Lannister mother-daughter duo thought that offering Myrcella to him was their idea and as usual they were wrong. Robert had asked both Melisandre and Talisa to help facilitate this encounter after he had used his mental powers to plant the seeds of it within both Cersei and Myrcella’s minds.</p>
<p>As expected, both his Essosi lovers had not disappointed him in the least. And now it was time to enjoy the fruits of revenge.</p>
<p>“Are you sure that you want to do this?” Robert said to Myrcella, even though he truly did not care for the answer. The shy girl visibly gulped and merely nodded her head in response.</p>
<p>As far as he was concerned, the girl was his to take the moment she entered his bedchamber. But this little foreplay had its benefits.</p>
<p>“Really, your nerves are showing. My bedchamber is no place for little girls,” Robert said tauntingly, trying to provoke a rise.</p>
<p>“I am no child, your grace,” his supposed daughter replied, irritation and frustration marring her pretty face. She was truly Cersei’s daughter without a doubt.</p>
<p>“Besides, I’ve heard tales of how maidens enter your bedchamber, only to leave as true women. So, if you think me a child, then make me a woman,” the girl said seductively.</p>
<p>"Alright then, you asked for it, girl."</p>
<p>Robert said before grabbing Myrcella and pulling her into a rough kiss, forcing his tongue into her mouth with sexual aggression. To her credit, Myrcella seemed able to take his lust fueled actions, and her tongue pushed against his, as the two battled for domination.</p>
<p>He lifted Myrcella up into the air and hurled her down onto the bed. The petite blonde landed firmly on the bed, with Robert jumping on top of her, pinning her down on the bed. Myrcella squirmed underneath him and Robert leaned down, kissing her on the side of the neck.</p>
<p>"Now that I have you, I'm not letting you go," Robert said and promptly ripped off the top of Myrcella's dress to reveal her pert but firm breasts, encased within a lacy red bra. “At least not until I’ve had my fill.”</p>
<p>Myrcella looked up at him and for a brief second a look of fear flashed across her features before being replaced with a confident smirk.</p>
<p>"Less talking, more action," the girl replied in a tone which oozed arrogance and pride. A typical Lannister trait, apart from their golden hair and green eyes.</p>
<p>Robert tore the bra off her nubile body causing her round breasts to pop out. He wrapped his hands around them and squeezed them. The more that she moaned, the more he squeezed them, before leaning down and kissing the side of her neck.</p>
<p>"ARGGHHH! YOUR GRACE!" Myrcella yelled at the top of her lungs.</p>
<p>She could feel his hot mouth working some real magic on the side of her neck. Every nip on the side of the blonde's neck was rough, and it made her really hot for him.</p>
<p>"You like that, don't you?" he growled while kissing down the side of her neck and working his way down her body. He put his hand between her legs and tore off the dress of her dress as well, revealing her wet panties. "You've been wanting this for a long time."</p>
<p>“Oh, and call me father,” Robert added in a seductive whisper.</p>
<p>Robert's hand rubbed Myrcella's dripping hot pussy. The beautiful blonde squirmed underneath his fingers, body heating up with an unlimited amount of lust. She could barely hold herself back. The excitement caused her body to burn up fiercely.</p>
<p>"Yes, Father, I've wanted this for so long," Myrcella answered with a passionate moan.</p>
<p>Robert rammed three fingers into Myrcella's dripping wet pussy and hammered them inside. He was relieved to see that the girl could take everything that he gave, without raising any complaints.</p>
<p><em>‘At least, she is not as whiny as her mother,’</em> Robert thought to himself.</p>
<p>Robert drilled those fingers into her pussy for a little bit longer before pulling them out. "Here, taste these?"</p>
<p>Robert shoved his cum soaked fingers into Myrcella's mouth. She took them into her mouth without warning and sucked on them eagerly.</p>
<p>Robert's breeches grew a fair bit constricted and he closed his eyes, trying to keep himself from busting out of them, which was easier said than done from this particular angle. Robert reached over and ripped off his breeches.</p>
<p>"This is what you want, isn't it?"</p>
<p>Robert said as his cock sprung out and smacked Myrcella in the face. She watched as the thick, veiny, pinnacle of male perfection came out, giving her a good look at the thick piece of meat. She looked up towards him, licking her lips.</p>
<p>"You need my cock inside of you, don't you?" Robert asked her. Myrcella nodded, biting down on her lip with a sultry expression on her face. "You'd die without me shoving my cock inside you, and fucking your pretty little brains out."</p>
<p>Myrcella grew hotter at the thought of being underneath him. His length sliding in between her legs and stretching out her body on it, the thought of which enticed Myrcella a whole lot.</p>
<p>"Yes," Myrcella said, her voice breathy and needy. "I want your cock inside me. I want you to shove me down on the bed and fuck me cross-eyed. Please, father, please…. please, let me show you how much I love you."</p>
<p>Myrcella grabbed Robert's cock as she said that and pumped it. She bent down to kiss the tip of his cock and started to do things that Robert had never thought her capable of, with her tongue and mouth. Clearly, Myrcella had paid great attention to all the lessons provided by her mother and his other paramours.</p>
<p>Robert pulled away from her and pushed her back onto the bed. He reached down and grabbed her hips, pushing her thighs apart. Her wet pussy shined in the candle light for him. She looked so tight and so inviting. Gods, there is nothing like bedding a virgin maid. With his cock properly lubricated with her saliva, Robert knew exactly what he wanted to do.</p>
<p>He mounted his supposed daughter and rammed his cock into her hard while grabbing both hands full of her lustrous golden hair. He rammed down into her tight pussy and viciously slammed his cock into her body.</p>
<p>“OHHH GODS! ITS SO BIG!” Myrcella screamed as the King’s member tore through her hymen.</p>
<p>Myrcella had already been told that the King liked it rough but no amount of training could have ever prepared her for either the monster cock that invaded her body nor the savage ministrations of her so-called father. Just as her mother had informed her, the pain that Myrcella felt upon losing her maidenhead was soon replaced by an indescribable pleasure. Meanwhile, Robert's own primal instincts led him through pounding her pussy. Every time his cock pushed into her from above, Myrcella could feel a jolt of pleasure race through her being.</p>
<p>Robert buried his pent-up frustration regarding the Lannisters along his cock inside of Myrcella’s wet pussy. Myrcella felt so good, and Robert didn't waste any time fucking her. All of his mistresses were skilled and lively bedmates but there was nothing like breaking in a maid. He hadn’t feel such sweet pleasure since he had taken Sansa all those moons ago.</p>
<p>"You're cumming already?" Robert asked, almost amused at the fact her pussy clamped around his thick throbbing cock while he was buried inside her.</p>
<p>"YES!" Myrcella said while trying to catch her breath. "I told you that I was hot for you."</p>
<p>Her legs ensnared Robert's muscular frame, encouraging him to fuck her hard. He placed a hand on the side of Myrcella's leg and started to run it up and down her leg. Robert continued the thick and heavy pounding of the young maid’s perfect pussy. Each time that his cock rammed into her, he could feel her close in around him.</p>
<p>"You're making me cum so hard," Myrcella groaned.</p>
<p>Robert's entire cock was enveloped in a special type of warmth as he worked Myrcella to another orgasm. His balls slapped against her. He stroked her legs and then moved up to fondle her breasts.</p>
<p>Myrcella's hands reached up to encourage Robert to take the plunge. He dove face first into between Myrcella's generous tit flesh and began to motherboard her. She ran her hands through his dark hair streaked with grey while matching the King’s pace of continuous fucking.</p>
<p>"Yes, you make me so hot, my father is so strong, and mighty, you're making me so happy," Myrcella cooed, making use of her mother’s advice that the King enMyrielleed a vocal and foul-mouthed partner.</p>
<p>She ran her hands down Robert's strong and muscular back as he continued to pound her.</p>
<p>"You're going to make me cum so hard….so…. hard...SO FUCKING HARD!"</p>
<p>Robert tightened his grip on her hips while pounding away at her upon hearing Myrcella’s words of encouragement. He continued to suck on her breasts which caused the volume of cum burning through his balls to increase. He needed to ram his cock into this pussy in the worst way possible.</p>
<p>Myrcella's hips jumped up to meet Robert's hard thrusts. Her entire body lit up with increasing pleasure. She knew that the end would be coming sooner rather than later.</p>
<p>"Don't hold back," Myrcella said. "Shoot your big load inside me, Father …. if you pull out, I'll be disappointed."</p>
<p>Robert had no intention of pulling out of her as he continued to ride Myrcella. Her multiple orgasms shooting over his cock gave him a feeling that could not be put into words.</p>
<p>Myrcella took note of his balls slapping against her thighs every time that he came up and brought himself down on her. The intense pounding sped up, and Myrcella could only raise her hips to meet Robert's incoming thrusts several times in response. She pushed her nails into the side of his neck and continued to encourage him to drive all the way down inside of her.</p>
<p>"Getting so close," Myrcella murmured. "I can feel it? Can you feel it?"</p>
<p>Indeed, Robert had felt it already, hanging onto Myrcella while riding out her slick walls that hugged his cock and made the feeling of shooting his cum into her so much better.</p>
<p>Both the King and his supposed daughter screamed out loud as Robert buried his cock into Myrcella one last time before beginning to fire a never-ending stream of cum inside of her. She milked him hard using her pussy muscles, squeezing his cock hard.</p>
<p>"Damn! You really wanted my cum. Like mother like daughter indeed," Robert said, leaning down and pushing his mouth against Myrcella's ear, sucking on her ear lobe.</p>
<p>"Aye! I want it more than life itself," Myrcella responded encouragingly.</p>
<p>The fluids spilled into Myrcella's dripping hot center as Robert rode her all the way to the conclusion and pulled out of her.</p>
<p>The moment that she flipped over to present her sweet, round ass; Robert's cock hardened again. Her thighs spread in the most inviting way possible.</p>
<p><em>‘Oh, this little slut is eager to please,’</em> Robert mused to himself as he reached the conclusion that refusing her invitation would be foolish. And he was no fool.</p>
<p>So, he rammed his cock deep inside Myrcella, stretching out her warm pussy on his throbbing hard member.</p>
<p>Myrcella readied herself for the long haul, enjoying the pounding of the King’s cock as it buried itself deep into her insides and stretched her out in different ways.</p>
<p><em>‘Lady Melisandre had warned me that the King’s appetite was insatiable. And if I wanted to earn his favor, I needed to be prepared to prove myself,’</em> Myrcella reminded herself as she willed herself to stay focused as her supposed father ravaged her body.</p>
<p>After several rounds of fevered intercourse had passed, both Myrcella and Robert collapsed into a heap of sweat and sexual fluids upon the bed. Robert wrapped his arms around her, placing his hands underneath her breasts.</p>
<p><em>'That went well. I'm pretty sure that I’ve earned the King’s favor,'</em> Myrcella surmised.</p>
<p>She regretted nothing, though. Myrcella knew that the King would take his pleasure but she was not prepared for the exquisite feelings of pleasure that coursed through her body during the encounter.</p>
<p>Myrcella wasn't going to lie. This little arrangement might work out better than she expected.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you like it, please leave kudos and comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. A Royal Wedding Night (Sansa Stark + Melisandre of Asshai/Talisa Maegyr/Val/Leonette Fossoway/Megga Tyrell/Catelyn Stark/Shae/Dacey Mormont)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys, I'm still traveling for work but managed to find time to upload today.</p><p>The updates will be a bit erratic for a while, at least until I get back home.</p><p>This is the longest chapter till date and a much requested orgy one as well. Hope you all like it.</p><p>As always, keep the comments and kudos coming.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The entire court had gathered in the throne room of the Red Keep to witness the unveiling of the King’s new weapon. Normally, such an event did not merit the gathering of a crowd, let alone a grand assembly of nearly all the nobility in the realm. But ever since stories of the battles at Pyke and beyond the Wall had spread through the lands, both nobles and commoners were keen to pay attention to anything that the King did.</p><p>The large gathering only further confirmed Robert’s notion that his palace was filled with ass-kissers and littleness. In defense to the curiosity of the attendees, there was the fact that not only had Robert’s new weapon been forged by none other than the famed blacksmith, Tobho Mott. A man whose craft and skill in the art of forging armor and weapons was legendary. That coupled with the detail that this new weapon had been forged an ore that had gifted to the King by the mythical Children of the Forest before he departed from the Wall. Though the latter part of that statement, despite being true, was nothing more than rumor and speculation as far the southern nobles were concerned.</p><p>Even as tales of White Walkers, Wights, Dragons and Robert’s own supernatural powers ran rampant across the realm, people tended to cling to the belief that the return of magic and mythical creatures was just another elaborate ruse, as they tried to explain the impossible events. In hindsight, this response made sense as magic and otherworldly forces were something that most men had trouble in just comprehending, let alone control. And what men couldn’t control, they tended to be fearful of.</p><p>“Your grace, first of all I would like to thank you for not only granting me the opportunity to fashion a King’s weapon. But also, for the chance to apply my craft to a metal that I have never encountered before in my life,” the Qohori Smith stated as he stood at the base of the Iron Throne.</p><p>“I had traveled most of Essos and Westeros before setting up shop, here in King’s Landing and in all my journeys, I have never seen such a substance,” Mott added as his voice and eyes conveyed his sense of awe. “The metal shares great similarities with valyrian Steel but is not only lighter but required the heat of several furnaces pooled into one before it was ready to be reworked. And even then, it was only with the aid of the Lady Melisandre and her fellow Red Priests that the flames grew potent enough to melt the ore.”</p><p>The Blacksmith’s words caused a stir of mutterings and whispers among the crowd as once again they were forced to reconcile their minds with the existence of otherworldly powers.</p><p>“Though I am both pleased and proud to say, that this weapon is my finest work yet. I hope it pleases you,” Mott finished his explanation and gestured for his apprentices to bring forth the weapon which had been hidden under a cloak of the King’s coat of arms.</p><p>With a flourish, Mott pulled the cloth to reveal what could only be described as a true work of art to both Robert and the court.</p><p>                                                                                      </p><p>It was a Warhammer of his exquisite quality and detail, with a handle and shaft that was around 3 feet long and made from the steel of the highest quality, wrapped in dark leather that was encased with gold plated rings. No doubt, a homage to the traditional black and yellow colors of House Baratheon.</p><p>However, the true jewel of Mott’s creation was the hammer’s head that was made of the magical ore provided by the Children of the Forest, which had been later refined and purified in the magical fires of the Red Priests, to give it an otherworldly appearance. In Robert’s opinion, only one other weapon that could match this hammer head’s appearance and that was none other than <em>‘Dawn’</em>, the legendary blade of House Dayne.</p><p>“Simply marvelous, Master Mott. You truly are the master of your trade,” Robert said to the capital’s finest blacksmith as he carefully lifted the hammer from its holder.</p><p>The moment that Robert made contact with the weapon, a surge of power and electricity shot through his entire being. The Warhammer felt not like a weapon but rather an appendage that after being missing for so long, was now finally reunited with its whole. In that moment, Robert knew that this was the weapon that he was always meant to wield.</p><p>And he was not the only one. The rest of the court was rooted to their spots as their eyes and minds took in the incredible sight that was playing out before them. The King’s eyes were alight with power, almost as if the lightning of the heavens itself was raging within them. At the same time, the skies that had been bright and clear a moment ago turned dark, as strong winds began pouring through the windows.</p><p>Almost every noble and commoner alike had heard some tale or another of the King’s magical powers, with most taking the stories with a healthy dose of skepticism. But as the magical winds and lightning surrounded the King’s being, they were forced to accept the possibility that perhaps there was a great deal of truth in the preaching of the Red God’s servants who had constantly praised and spoken of Robert Baratheon as the chosen of the Gods, ever since their arrival on their shores.</p><p>And any doubt that lingered within them, dissipated the moment that a bolt of lightning shattered through the large glass pained window located on the wall behind the Iron Throne, styled in the shape of the Seven-Pointed Star. The lightning was seemingly drawn towards the King’s warhammer’s head and just as it made contact with the metal, it caused the weapon to glow with an otherworldly radiance that nearly blinded all those who dared to gaze directly at it.</p><p>“Behold, people of Westeros, the champion of the Gods and your savior protector, Robert of House Baratheon, Azor Ahai reborn, true heir of the Storm God and the rightful ruler of all men,” Melisandre said with pure reverence as she sunk to her knees before the King, with the rest of the attendees soon following suit.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>                                                                      </p><p>“Bed them! Bed Them”</p><p>The calls of the drunk wedding guests and feasters could be heard clearly as Sansa Stark was carried to her bedchambers upon the shoulders of the knights and lords who had partaken in the ancient Westerosi custom. Piece by piece, scraps of her wedding garments were torn off her body along the route, allowing her nubile and youthful body to be revealed to the world.</p><p>Though in truth, this bedding ceremony differed from the standard norm in quite a few aspects. For one, Sansa was being carried upon the shoulders of not several men but just one who happened to be the same person relieving her of her wedding gown. With the other men taking great care to not even look upon the bride’s rapidly increasing nude form, let alone touch it. This show of respect and deference was due to the fact that the bride was being hoisted upon the shoulders of none other than the King of Westeros himself.</p><p>The other and most important difference in tonight’s bedding would also be that it would be Sansa’s good-father and not husband who would consummate the marriage. Although that was a detail that only the King’s harem and most trusted, loyal guards would be aware of, as they would ensure that none would disturb the King as he took his pleasure in his heir’s marriage bed.</p><p>As for the heir in question, Prince Joffrey had been carried away by members of Robert’s harem who would deposit the bridegroom in the antechamber that connected to Sansa’s bedchamber. Both Cersei and Talisa had made sure that both Joffrey’s food and drink had been adequately spiked with one of Talisa’s lovely concoctions, that would ensure that the heir to the throne would remain fast asleep for the rest of the night while retaining no memory of it upon awakening. Thus, any tale fed to his already malleable and feeble mind would be considered as truth by the fool of a boy.</p><p>“OH FUCK!”<br/><br/>Those words come out of the mouth of the Princess bride as she was shoved down chest first onto the large poster bed of the chamber. Her legs dangled over it as she spread herself enticingly for the man that stood behind her. Every inch of her body transformed into a lightning rod for pleasure, and that pleasure only increased every single time that the King who stood behind her felt up every single part of her burning flesh.<br/><br/>Sansa was overwhelmed by feelings of pleasure and she was loving every single last minute of it. The hands of her handsome and virile good-father who was standing behind her caused her body light up in far more pleasure than she could ever imagine. The pleasure just continued to increase with each passing second. Each passing second brings her to greater pleasure.<br/><br/>Robert’s hands move to her ass and squeezed it, before making their way to between her legs and began feeling up the scorching slit.<br/><br/>“I did tell you that you would always belong to me,” Robert whispered into her ear.<br/><br/>The words served to remind Sansa of her first encounter with the King as well as where her true loyalty and duties lied. To the realm, she would be perceived as the wife of Joffrey Baratheon and future Queen of Westeros but in truth she would always be the King’s mistress first and foremost. Her body, mind and soul were in service to Robert Baratheon and any child that she ever bore would be born of his royal and divine seed alone. That was the deal that had been struck on the night that she yielded her maidenhead to the King and tonight it would be further cemented as the King would bless her womb with his glorious seed, so that the true heir to the Iron throne would be conceived.</p><p>Robert’s fingers pushed against Sansa’s scorching slit, as he pulled one finger in and out of it a few times over. Her pussy drips wet as Robert knows all of the ways to push her buttons and get a reaction out of her. And getting a reaction out of her is something that he wanted.<br/><br/>“Tell me that you want me to fuck you and I will.”<br/><br/>Robert teases the new bride as he presses his naked body against hers from behind. His throbbing hard cock dances down the back of Sansa’s leg, taunting and reminding her of its incredible size. Sansa’s eyes shift over with a burning and unstoppable lust that only burns brighter the more that Robert plays with her.<br/><br/>“Yes.”<br/><br/>She lets out these words in a prominent hiss. There’s nothing else on her mind other than the passionate and incredible coupling which she will come to experience on this night. The coupling that Robert planned to give her in a matter of minutes. Visions and images of that big royal cock burn into Sansa’s mind and she wants nothing else other than the pleasure which is going to come from it.<br/><br/>Each of the King’s finger dance down her back, teasing her. Sansa wants him and almost turns around to face him but Robert places his hands on her waist and forces her back down.<br/><br/>“I’m a slut for that royal cock. Give it to me...give me pleasure like no man ever could!”<br/><br/>The coarse and filthy words of the young bride make Robert position his cock at her steaming hot entrance. Sansa eagerly opens up her nether gates as her desire for it, reaches fever pitch. He can feel it, sense the arousal just burning off of her body as Robert grabs onto her waist from behind.<br/><br/>“Fuck...fuck me!”<br/><br/>Robert’s massive cock slides down her extremely wet and gushing slit in response to the passionate pleas of his alleged son’s bride. Sansa parts her thighs and prepares to get Robert’s cock deep inside of her. The hunger that Robert feels radiating from this young woman is going to make him take his cock and shove it as deep inside of her as it would go.<br/><br/>“I’m not going to disappoint a maiden on her wedding night.”<br/><br/>Robert groans out as the first few inches of his cock slides deep inside of her, making Sansa clutch onto the soft silken sheets of the bed. Her breathing escalates as Robert really makes her feel every single inch of his divine member. No matter how many times she had been fucked by the King, every time that his cock entered her nether region, Sansa always felt that it would almost split her pussy apart. And if she was being honest with herself, she loved the feeling.<br/><br/>Her nails continue to dig into the bedding the further that Robert pushes himself inside of her. She wants more and Robert is going to give her all that she wants and more. Inch by inch his cock slides into her tight pussy, causing Sansa’s eyes to nearly cloud over with the feeling of never ending and burning lust.<br/><br/>“TAKE ME!”</p><p>“FUCK ME!”</p><p>“RAVAGE ME!”</p><p>“BREED ME!”<br/><br/>Her loud and passionate screams that convey the level of lust and pleasure being experienced by the new bride cause Robert to slide even deeper inside of Sansa. She clamps down onto him to the point where there’s little room left inside of her. Robert pulls himself almost free from her before promptly slamming into her one final time in order to rock her body to a point where it feels beyond good.<br/><br/>Robert slides in and out of her, working her wet pussy while gaining momentum at a rapid rate. It is not going to take much to set Sansa off. He knows this and wants to exploit it.<br/><br/>He feels sensitive spots all over her body. Sansa holds onto the poster of the bed, biting down on the sheets to muffle her screams and moans. Pleasure keeps dancing down her body the further that Robert pushes into her. His throbbing balls slap their way against the back of her leg, sending waves of pleasure through her.<br/><br/>“You can feel the warmth. Your pussy is closing in on my cock. I bet it would feel so empty without me, wouldn’t it?” Robert moans in pleasure.</p><p>“So empty,” Sansa mumbles in reply, trying to hold onto coherent thought as lust continues to addle her mind and senses.<br/><br/>The cock sliding out of her doubles down on the emptiness that Sansa feels without it. She needs more of him inside of her and Sansa needs it in the worst possible way. Robert firmly grips her hips with his hands before shoving more of his enormous cock into her tight vice. It stretches her out and causes Sansa’s eyes to just water over with pleasure.<br/><br/>She drips wet and allows his cock to feel into her tight pussy from behind. The smack of his balls against the back of her thighs shoots waves of pleasure all over her body.<br/><br/>“It’s time for you to cum for me, Sansa...it’s time for you to cum.”<br/><br/>The body of the eldest daughter of Winterfell turns into a lightning rod of pleasure as the King thrusts deeper inside of her. Robert plants kisses down her body, caressing it all over. He cups her breasts, taking full advantage of how sensitive they are to really make every inch of her scream in delight. A constant and never-ending wave of pleasure just assaults her body.<br/><br/>“Time...time for me to cum.”<br/><br/>Robert proclaims as he hammers her all the way. The image of Sansa bent over her marriage bed, being fucked senseless by him is one that stay in Robert’s mind for a long time. Robert plants his cock deep inside of her body and pulls almost all the way out before driving inside of her.<br/><br/>Sansa clutches him between her warm pussy walls and the juices just flow out. Robert slides into her with his cock hammering her with every single inch of the way.<br/><br/>She breathes out while Robert holds onto her nubile but pert body.<br/><br/>“You’ve been a good and dutiful whore to your King, Lady…. Princess Sansa,” Robert rasps out. “I think its time for you to take the next step in your duties and bear me a strong and worthy heir.”</p><p>“Oh, my King! I am not worthy of such an honor but will do my best. I shall bear you a child, worthy of your great legacy.”<br/><br/>Sansa is unable to keep the surprise and happiness from her response despite being made aware of the possibility of being impregnated by the King from both her Lady Mother and the Queen herself.</p><p>Though the newly anointed Princess bride of Westeros knows that her child will not be the first among the latest generation of the King’s natural born children. That honor had already been claimed by her future good-sister, Lady Meera Reed. Lady Wynafryd Manderley would soon be joining the ranks of the mothers of the King’s offspring if her rather surprising and quick marriage to Lord Willas Tyrell was any indication of her condition. King Robert had his faults but no one could ever accuse him of not doing right by the women that he bedded or the children that he planted in their bellies.</p><p>Robert rams her into the bed once more before pulling back, with a smile etched across his face.<br/><br/>“I know you will.”<br/><br/>Robert responds as he rams his big cock into her tight body and fills her completely up to the brim, to the point where her pussy just closes in on his massive manhood. He pulls almost all the way out of her and drives into her. The tightness that Sansa always manages to offer him makes him feel beyond good. He just cannot slow down and quit fucking her.<br/><br/>Nor does she want him to by the feel of things. Her body turns into one endless lightning rod for pleasure. One endless canvas for Robert to keep driving his cock deep inside. Robert pushes inside of her and then pulls almost all the way out of her.</p><p>“Time to switch things up.”<br/><br/>Robert exclaims as he pulls Sansa up off of the bed and spins her around so that they are now locked in a passionate kiss with their tongues duelling with each other. Sansa’s nails dig into the side of Robert’s face to deepen the kiss while his fingers dance on her body. One of her legs shoots up and wraps around his waist to pull him just all that much closer.<br/><br/>Robert drags his fingernail down the side of her legs, causing her to moan into his mouth. Robert repeats his actions, and Sansa sinks her nails closer and closer into the side of Robert’s face. The kisses continue to grow deeper the more that Robert plays with her. And the more Robert plays with her, the more she enMyrielles pretty much everything else that he does to her.<br/><br/>“Sooo…. good.”<br/><br/>Robert tugs on her nipples with Sansa straddling him as he takes a handful of the young woman’s tasty ass. The spunky red-head grinds her pussy against Robert’s cock tip and works closer into him. She almost, nearly, holds Robert completely onto her as his cock slides against her warm pussy. Each inch of her pussy slides over him and now Robert pushes inside of her.<br/><br/>“BY THE GODS! You seem bigger when I’m on top!” Sansa exclaims out loud.<br/><br/><em>‘Not that the King was small in any way before. That’s for sure,’</em> Sansa thinks to herself as she holds herself down onto the base of Robert’s cock and starts wiggling about him. Every inch of his immense manhood shoves deep into her tight hole as she rides him. And she’ll ride him to the very end.<br/><br/>The bouncing beauty just spearing herself down upon his cock gives Robert a pretty good visual buffet of action. He reaches up and touches her nipple to send sparks flying through her body. Sansa clamps down and releases him.<br/><br/>“You like this? Mmm, I know you do! Because I like this big cock just spearing into me and making me feel more alive than I have ever been? Take it...take it and shove it into my tight pussy! Give me everything that I’ve ever wanted and then some more...give it to me hard!”<br/><br/>Robert holds onto her back and slides Sansa’s tight pussy down onto his cock with a few more thrusts. She bounces up and down on him with pleasure dancing down her body. Sansa bites down on her lip and releases it in pleasure. She cums one more time as Robert just buries more of himself into her. He keeps working his massive cock into her tight hole. She can feel the size of his balls and the desire only doubles for her to want him to cum inside her.<br/><br/>Sansa bounces up and down on Robert, as her nails teasingly rake him and her mouth opens up in ecstasy. Robert visualizes what is to come next as his balls crack against her and he gets closer, and closer to his release.<br/><br/>“My turn now. I hope you’re ready,” Robert tells her.<br/><br/>“Yes…yes, give it to…. me!”<br/><br/>Sansa hits the high note the further that Robert drives into her body. His balls keep slapping at her and makes her breath out in pleasure. Robert cups her amazing chest and releases it.<br/><br/>The end comes with Robert driving up into Sansa’s tight pussy. His manhood tightens and then starts to spill deep inside of her warm hole. Robert plants his thick cock deep inside of her and then his cum follows in a spewing rush, with Sansa clamping down on him and making sure that she gets every single last drop of his seed.<br/><br/>“Fuck, there’s so much cum!” Sansa yells.<br/><br/>“I know, and it’s all for you! Consider it a wedding gift,” Robert states cheekily.<br/><br/>Robert’s fingers push against her ass and slide into her hole, sliding loosening it up in time with spilling his seed inside of her. His balls hold a large volume within them as he keeps working her over. Sansa clutches down onto him with a small amount of drool just falling out of her mouth.<br/><br/>The last bit of cum shoots inside of her pussy and Sansa almost falls forward from the force with which it rockets inside of her body. She’s overflowing with cum and her stomach is obviously swollen with it.<br/><br/>She turns around, just in time to get Robert’s finger in her ass deeper than ever before. He pushes against her cheeks.<br/><br/>“You didn’t think that I would leave before getting down to the main event?” Robert teases. “Its your wedding night, Sansa and a lovely bride like you deserves to be properly fucked in every way.”<br/><br/>“Mmmhh, there are no words to express my gratitude, your grace.”<br/><br/>Sansa replies as her snug asshole opens up for Robert and he penetrates her from the back door with his aching, massive cock stretching her out.<br/><br/>“OOOH FUCK!”<br/><br/>Granted that she has experienced this type of fucking before. But there’s a considerable difference between having a big cock going into your pussy, and a big cock going into your asshole. After all, Sansa has had more experience with former than the latter. The juices from their previous encounter stretch the bride out completely. Robert holds onto her chest for leverage while planting himself into her.<br/><br/>“You’re always so tight…. I’m going to enjoy this. Are you enjoying that? I bet you can...I bet you can’t think of anything other than my big cock in your asshole.” Robert says to his good-daughter.<br/><br/>“It would be rude...not to considering it’s here now!” Sansa replies cheekily, eliciting a laugh from her partner.<br/><br/>Robert buries his cock deep into Sansa’s snug asshole, with him pulling almost all the way out of her before continuing to slam into her. The repeating thrusts drives more and more of Robert inside of her. Sansa clutched onto the bed as her mind struggles to comprehend how good this feels.<br/><br/>He can tell she feels good, due to the overflow of cum coming from her pussy. Something Robert helps along by rubbing her clit.</p><p><em>‘After all, the girl is a She-Wolf, just like her aunt. And bitches love to be fucked this way,’</em> Robert muses to himself.<br/><br/>Shocks of power drive both of them over the edge with fits of pleasure. The deeper that Robert plants himself inside of her asshole, the more her juices flow. Robert cannot get enough of Sansa’s tight, snug back passage and he wants to bury as much of himself in her as possible.<br/><br/>Sansa’s eyes glaze over from the pleasure but Robert manages to keep her in check as he continues fucking her in the ass like it should be. Those balls seize up pretty quickly.</p><p>Robert buries his big cock into her snug asshole, with Sansa clutching onto his leg as she lets out a very sharp breath. The deeper that Robert plants inside of her, the more she becomes submissive to him and his large cock.<br/><br/>He slams into her hard one more time before Sansa almost loses it all together. The shutdown of her mind shows just how much she enjoys the thrill ride. And this Thrill ride runs to a close one more time as Robert’s cock swells in her ass and pushes deep into her. He positions himself, before burying his seed inside of her warm asshole from behind.<br/><br/>The end comes with Robert finishing his latest load inside of her asshole. Both lovers see stars with Robert riding her tight hole to a very sticky conclusion. He pulls out to leave the new bride dripping as she collapses onto the bed from the sheer exhaustion of their encounter.</p><p>Robert’s supernatural senses confirm that his seed has taken root within the young bride and soon he shall be holding a new born son in his arms. Though in the eyes of the realm, the child will be his grand-child.</p><p><em>‘Son or Grandson, it matters not as he will be the one to inherit my throne,’</em> Robert thinks to himself, a brilliant smile blossoming upon his lips at the thought.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>                               </p><p>Robert proceeded to throw on his breeches and tunic after making sure that Sansa was tucked in, comfortably on the bed with his useless, alleged heir passed out next to her. His ladies had made sure that the foolish boy was completely stripped out of his clothes as they deposited him in the antechamber. So, when the sun arose tomorrow, both Joffrey and the servants who would tend to the newly-wed couple, would think that the marriage night had been a great success. And in truth it was, though its details would be a secret to the realm.</p><p>Despite the intense coupling that he had just shared with his new good-daughter, Robert’s carnal hunger was far from satiated. It had been only a week since Robert had displayed his divine might to the court when he wielded his magical Warhammer for the first time. And from that moment on, everything had truly changed.</p><p>Before when people looked at Robert, their eyes and faces conveyed the fear and respect that they held both for him and his station. Now, those looks had been replaced with ones of devotion and awe. Not only did Melisandre words in the throne room successfully make their impact on the people, but the fervent sermons spouted by her fellow Red Priests in the streets and corners of the capital had nearly turned Robert into a God in the eyes of the people.</p><p>As for Robert himself, he not only basked in the increased adulation shown by his subjects but also soon discovered that his strength and other powers had grown several folds after coming into possession of the enchanted weapon. However, this new found might did not come without consequence as his appetites and lust had also grown exponentially.</p><p>Luckily, the King of Westeros had already anticipated these needs in advance and headed out the bedchamber with his trusted guards trailing behind as they moved through the hidden passages built throughout the Red Keep. Not to long after, he arrived at the entrance to a set of chambers within the Maidenvault that until quite recently had been unused.</p><p>If the rumors and tales were to be believed then these rooms had been repurposed by none other than King Aegon the Fourth or The Unworthy as he was commonly known, after he ascended to the throne. Unlike his pious cousin King Baelor, the Unworthy had found a very different use for Baelor’s Maidenvault. Baelor had created the structure to rid himself of lust and temptation while the Unworthy had used it to indulge in every temptation.</p><p>Personally, the Unworthy was the only dragonspawn that Robert could ever truly relate to, Robert mused to himself as he entered the chamber, instructing his guards to take up their positions along the hidden corridor.</p><p>Within the elaborate and plushly decorated chamber that contained several plush beds and divans, Melisandre and Talisa stood waiting for him along with none other than his new favourite wildling princess, Val, at the foot of one such large and lavish bed.</p><p>Robert admired the sight of the trio of Val, Talisa and Melisandre who had been waiting for him, dressed in extremely provocative nightwear. Though the design of the garments were the same, each lady had chosen a colour that highlighted their beautiful features. Val favored one in the color of white, Melisandre wore a dark red ensemble, while Talisa was dressed in black number. Their lingerie showed off the amazing and extremely alluring bodies of three beauties in every way possible.</p><p>“Greetings, your grace,” Talisa purred.<br/><br/>“So, how was the wedding night? I hoped the Stark girl managed to wet your appetite at the least,” Val said.<br/><br/>“I’m certain, Lady….no… Princess Sansa did her best to please the King,” Melisandre said. “But she is still a girl in many ways. And thus, it is up to us women to ensure that you are perfectly sated.”<br/><br/>“That sounds lovely, ladies,” Robert said with a smile.<br/><br/>“Excellent,” Melisandre answered. “Let’s get started.”<br/><br/>Melisandre leaned into Robert and caught him with a kiss that felt heavenly. Those warm red lips pressed down onto Robert’s mouth as Melisandre’s tongue coaxed its way deep into his mouth. Robert put a hand onto the back of Melisandre’s head and deepened the kiss.<br/><br/>Not to be outdone, Talisa gave Robert a passionate kiss the moment that he pulled away from Melisandre while the Wildling Princess’s skilled hands rolled down Robert’s body, feeling him up in all respects. Robert groaned, the second that Talisa touched him, in order to rile up his body. She stroked his shoulders, getting the blood flowing in more ways than one, getting Robert excited.<br/><br/>Last, but certainly not least, Val kissed Robert, with the beautiful, fit blonde melding her body and lips against Robert’s. All the while Talisa and Melisandre lingered, touching them from either side along with kissing each other. The heat which built through the chamber was pretty immense and extremely intense.<br/><br/>The ladies pulled Robert into the center and began to remove his clothes. With each article of clothing removed, their hands were all over Robert’s body. They stroked Robert, kissed him all over, just riling him up. Melisandre’s hand was on Robert’s hardening cock most of the way, while Talisa squeezed Robert’s balls and Val grabbed his ass. They then pulled away and rubbed Robert’s body down.<br/><br/>The three women stripped Robert completely bare. Before allowing him to fall back on the bed. One could see the flash of lust in Talisa’s eyes, as she broke out into a smile. They sat down on the bed, and stroked away at every inch of his body.<br/><br/>“Oh, so wonderful,” Talisa breathed with excitement in Robert’s ear.<br/><br/>The combination of Melisandre, Val, and Talisa taking turns stroking Robert’s body sending shivers of excitement through him. Robert had fond memories of their talented hands and also their mouths. Talisa stroked Robert for a little bit before leaning down.<br/><br/>The sexy Volantene healer wrapped around Robert’s member, as Talisa’s locked onto Robert’s while she performed several deep sucks.</p><p>“No, that’s wonderful,” Robert groaned, while stroking Talisa’s dark locks.<br/><br/>Talisa worshiped Robert while the other two women continued to stroke his body. Every now and then, Melisandre and Val fondled Robert’s balls as they sucked him off.<br/><br/>“Don’t go off too soon, my King,” Melisandre said with several kisses to the back of the neck. “We still have a lot more fun...to have.”</p><p>“No worries, Mel. For the night is still young and full of many pleasures,” Robert answered, using a twist of the Red Woman’s words, bringing forth an amusing chuckle from the ladies.<br/><br/>Both Val and Melisandre showed Robert a pretty good time, with the stroking of his muscular stomach getting even hotter. Val pressed a hand on Robert’s balls and cupped them extremely hard, before releasing them.<br/><br/>Oh, Talisa’s warm and skilled mouth sent an intense flare of lust off through Robert’s loins. It went further and further, until it got to the point where Talisa left Robert’s groin with a very loud and prolific pop. The King’s manhood swayed from one side to the other, dripping wet with so much saliva.<br/><br/>Talisa passed Robert’s throbbing hard cock off to Melisandre, who took it into her mouth with great enthusiasm. Inch by inch it passed into the back of her tight, wet throat. Melisandre’s fingers danced down Robert’s balls, stroking them, adding just another stimulation to drive Robert beyond crazy.<br/><br/>The tight seal of Melisandre’s mouth edged Robert a little bit further, taking care to not go too far. Talisa wrapped her legs around Robert from behind to add to the fun and kissed the back of Robert’s neck.</p><p>“You women are just too much,” Robert groaned as the heat of Talisa’s body melded against his causing a tingle.<br/><br/>The hard meat stick slid between Melisandre’s lips, while her tongue sensually battled against the cock head to make Robert groan. He wanted nothing more than to grab the Red Priestess and face-fuck her, but the pleasures of another mouth awaited him.<br/><br/>After Melisandre had her fun, she passed off the King’s cock to Val, who sank down in front of Robert to get into position. The sight of the lovely, Lady Val of White tree, the Wildling Princess, on her knees, and stroking Robert’s manhood was alluring to say the least. Her fingers danced down as Robert’s thick cock stretched to her lips. Val planted a heated kiss on it, humming around the head.<br/><br/>Val sank down onto her knees to take Robert into her mouth. Oh, inch by glorious inch, it slammed deep into Val’s mouth. Robert grabbed onto the back of Val’s head as he fucked her throat extremely hard and fast.<br/><br/>The combined pleasure of Melisandre and Talisa kissing and stroking his body from either side sent Robert into a state of bliss. Pleasure danced through Robert’s body the more Val went to work. Robert pressed his fingers down onto the back of Val’s head and throat-fucked her like there was no tomorrow.<br/><br/>“That’s fuckin’ hot,” Robert groaned.<br/><br/>Melisandre and Talisa dropped to their knees to play with Val a little bit. The two sensual Essosi beauties stroked the Wildling Princess all over. Their fingers danced all over the blonde’s body causing her to unleash moans that vibrated around Robert’s throbbing hard member. Val smacked her mouth completely down and then released Robert, humming up and down on his cock as the hotness spread down the back of her throat.<br/><br/>The next play made Robert slam deep into savage beauty’s throat. The Red Woman took one ball while the Volantene beauty took the other and the three gorgeous concubines of the Baratheon King triple teamed his manhood. Robert’s stormy blue eyes glazed over in endless pleasure, and he was barely able to keep a coherent thought in his mind.<br/><br/>The eyes of all three women dared him to explode as they continued their devout worship of his manhood. Val’s sucking only grew more aggressive, her sexy face pressing down against Robert’s pelvic bone. They pulled every single trick in the book to get Robert to release. And their efforts soon bore fruit as with one more push, the King’s floodgates opened and seed splattered into Val’s waiting mouth.<br/><br/>The seed spurting into Val’s mouth grew thick as her eyes flushed over with desire. Val drank down every last drop, like a delicious nectar. After Val finished sucking Robert off, she licked his dripping slit, and smiled in lust. It was so good that Talisa and Melisandre finished sucking Robert’s balls.<br/><br/>“Come here,” Talisa said, while using her finger to beckon the blonde towards her.<br/><br/>Val and Talisa made out heatedly and the two lovely women shared the seed that Robert had put in Val’s mouth. All the while, Melisandre aggressively pumped Robert back to full erection.<br/><br/>Robert pulled away from Melisandre and awaited the glorious moment where he could insert himself into Val and Talisa’s delicious cunts. On the bed, Talisa laid out and accepted Val’s long and intense worship of her body. Starting from the face, breasts, abs, all the way to the delicious folds between Talisa’s thighs.<br/><br/>The Wildling Princess ate the Essosi healer’s pussy out, causing her to moan out loud. The slit, scorching, dripping, and wet, in front of Robert called for him to plunder it. The King’s long stiff cock groaned at the sight, and there was only one thing left to do. Robert grabbed onto Val’s juicy rear end and lined up before driving himself hard into her body.<br/><br/>The snug tightness wrapped around Robert’s cock the second he entered Val’s body. Robert rocked back and forth, and Val squeezed into him.<br/><br/>“Your pussy always feels so good,” Robert groaned. “It’s always nice and perfect to fuck. I could be in it every day...and every night!”<br/><br/>A hot flare of lust emitted from Val’s body from Robert slamming into her. She took Robert’s huge breeding member with each push. Robert rolled back and touched Val’s body. The sounds that the sex crazed woman made, brought a smile to Robert’s face. He danced his fingers down her luscious body, causing her to almost cry out in pleasure. Robert rocked faster, just knowing all the ways in which to touch Val and sent her closer to the edge.<br/><br/>Robert edged Val faster with multiple deep thrusts, which sped up into shock-waves of pleasure.<br/><br/>After a time, Robert pulled out of Val, and she turned around. Talisa left, breathless on the bed from Val’s oral fuck, sighed at the loss of Val’s tongue. Val climbed on top of Robert’s lap, flashing a dirty smile at him as she mounted him.<br/><br/>“I’m wet and ready to ride, Stag King,” Val said.<br/><br/>“I know,” Robert answered.<br/><br/>The Storm King put one hand on Val’s mouth and one hand on her ass while guiding her down onto his cock. Her warm wet walls clamped down onto Robert’s member and a groan immediately followed. Robert filled up this lovely blonde, who bounced higher and higher while riding his cock.<br/><br/>Val locked her nails down onto Robert, groaning in pleasure. The contractions of her pussy muscles grew even harder, the faster that Robert slammed into her. His balls cracked up against her warm and wanton flesh as Robert pulled Val in and sucked on her neck.<br/><br/>With every single movement, Robert brought Val closer to that simple point of release. The tightening of her pussy made Robert’s balls flare up.<br/><br/>After experiencing three…no, four orgasms in succession, Val hoped that the pleasure ride would never end. She danced a finger down Robert’s neck and the horniness flaring through her body, only accelerated with each passing moment.<br/><br/>Val let go of Robert with one more explosive orgasm and Robert came alongside with her, sending load after load of seed splattering deep into her warm depths.<br/><br/>With practiced ease, Robert slid out of Val’s pussy and into Melisandre’s waiting mouth and as always, those ruby red lips did a pretty good job of reviving him.<br/><br/>“Damn, You Red Witches are something else!” Robert groaned as Melisandre sucked Robert vigorously, smiling through the entire blowjob.</p><p>Talisa crawled between Val’s thighs and ate her wet pussy out. Turnabout was fair play at this point and besides, Talisa thought that not indulging in the delicious treat that Robert had left behind, was nothing short of rude.<br/><br/>Robert’s inflamed member came close to spurting into Melisandre’s mouth, while those dark red eyes dared Robert to keep his orgasm at bay. Robert clutched the back of Melisandre’s head, sliding in and sliding out, mouth fucking this beautiful woman until her lips flared up. She released Robert, and squeezed him.<br/><br/>“We’re ready to have fun now, aren’t we, my King?” Melisandre asked.<br/><br/>The buxom red-head squeezed Robert’s manhood and climbed atop of it. She tensed around Robert, rubbing him up down, breaking out into a smile.<br/><br/>“You would like my tight pussy now, wouldn’t you?”<br/><br/>Melisandre said tantalizingly as she ground up and down against Robert, every inch of her flesh burning up. For a moment, Melisandre lowered Robert’s face into her chest, causing him to go down on her wonderful, perfect tits by sucking them extremely hard.<br/><br/>“But, I’m more akin to the main event of this encounter,” Melisandre said. “And I can outlast these two for your royal member...but Lady Maegyr looks like she’s burning up for it.”<br/><br/>Robert eyed Talisa’s wet pussy and agreed with Melisandre’s assessment.</p><p>The King climbed into position behind Talisa and aimed his meat spear into her. The not too unfamiliar and very much not unwelcomed sensation of Robert behind her, set Talisa aflame in passion.</p><p>“I’m going to fuck you so good; it’ll make up for my long absence,” Robert told Talisa as he grabbed onto her tightly.</p><p>The dripping and moist state of Talisa’s pussy showed just how much she welcomed Robert’s intrusion. He lined himself up with the royal physician’s entrance, his manhood was perfectly primed as he sank down into Talisa from behind.</p><p>Several inches of his hard, powerful cock slammed deep into Talisa from behind, stretching out her womanhood. Those big bloated balls cracked down onto her and Talisa’s insides turned molten.<br/><br/>“Don’t forget me,” Val said to Talisa in a whiny tone, gaining her attention once again.<br/><br/>And Talisa once again returned to licking Val out, while Robert continued his rapid-fire plunges into her. Robert squeezed Talisa’s ass, spanked it, and released it with fluid thrusts.<br/><br/>Robert clutched onto Talisa to deepen his thrusts as he buried into her tight pussy from behind, stretching the woman out completely.<br/><br/>The skilled motions of Talisa’s tongue caused Val to almost scream out loud. But before she could vocalize her feeling, Melisandre flew over and put her hand on Val’s mouth.<br/><br/>“Let’s see if we can put that loud and vulgar mouth to a better use.”<br/><br/>Melisandre told Val as she sank down onto Val’s beautiful mouth, with a large grin upon her face. Instantly, Val’s warm mouth choked on Melisandre’s wet pussy. The Priestess’s wet nether lips pressed down onto Val’s warm mouth. Val managed to re-focus her blocked scream, to bolster her oral ministrations into the Red Woman’s pussy, causing Melisandre to vibrate in pleasure.<br/><br/>Being gagged in such a sexy way flared up Val’s arousal and she squirted into Talisa’s eager mouth, who greedily slurped up the leaking juices.<br/><br/>Robert enjoyed Talisa and Melisandre both getting a rise out of Val in different ways. Being the back in this particular chain of pleasure, made Robert smile widely. His rough, callused hands pressed against the smooth skin of Talisa’s tight ass, making her just break out into a cry of pleasure.<br/><br/>The faster cranking on Talisa’s tight ass brought Robert perilously close to his edge as he attempted to hang on in there, to enjoy every last minute of Talisa. Her tight pussy walls closed down and threatened to make Robert cum. But Talisa was the one to cum first and she did too, multiple times at that.<br/><br/>Robert squeezed Talisa’s juicy ass cheeks, making her cry out into Val’s moist cavern. The small flood and then explosion of juices onto Robert’s manhood made him drive deeper into Talisa, stuffing her completely full.<br/><br/>Val moaned out into Melisandre’s pussy from the explosion, who very vocally expressed the effect of the Spearwife’s ministrations.</p><p>All three women coming at the same time made Robert want to join them. His balls ached and demanded release and Talisa deduced this fact as well, given how tightly she clamped down onto Robert, in an attempt to drag every single last drop from his balls.<br/><br/>“Oh, Talisa,” Robert groaned as he came deep inside Talisa, with shot after shot of hot juicy cum.</p><p>The insides of Talisa’s walls were painted white with the King’s seed as her tightening loins set Robert’s nerve endings on fire, making more cum explode into her body than ever before. He shuddered out to a stop, a long and hard stop, before vigorously plunging into Talisa.<br/><br/>After pulling away, Robert came face to cock with Melisandre, who wrapped her hand around its base. Her devilish red eyes burned with lust and Robert doubted that he could resist what Melisandre was about to do to him.<br/><br/>“Time for the main event, your grace,” Melisandre breathed on Robert’s erect member.<br/><br/>Melisandre aggressively licked Robert with a carnal fire burning through her lustful eyes. Every inch of his manhood tingled as the Red Woman got him as hard as could be. A hard cock for her wet and warm pussy, it was perfect, just perfect. Melisandre climbed onto Robert’s lap, nuzzling against him.<br/><br/>“You’re ready for me,” Melisandre asked huskily. “Aren’t you?”<br/><br/>“Always,” Robert groaned.<br/><br/>“Mmm, then let us do the Lord’s will, my King,” Melisandre breathed in pleasure.<br/><br/>By digging her nails into Robert’s shoulder, Melisandre moved herself into position. Her buxom chest pressed against his muscular chest. Melisandre’s eyes flared up when her legs spread to either side as her wet crevice lined up for Robert’s god-gifted woman tamer. It certainly did make her wild.<br/><br/>Melisandre’s mind was driven wild with carnal thoughts as she prepared to serve R’hllor’s champion. But, to be fair, it was service that when performed could drive even the strongest willed and pious of women into a deviant whore.<br/><br/>The King’s rock-hard cock lined up for Melisandre’s scorching womanhood and as it eased inside of her, the wet folds practically gobbled up Robert with each move. As her legs tightened around Robert, Melisandre let out a very intense breath.<br/><br/>“THE LORD’S POWER FLOWS THROUGH YOU!” Melisandre called out, with lust burning through her voice.<br/><br/>Due to the size of the massive member, it took a moment before Melisandre could begin riding him. Every slap of her wet thighs made Melisandre lustfully purr in Robert’s ear, while his hands took a guided tour of her body.<br/><br/>The tight and powerful pussy of the Shadowbinder used contractions that made Robert almost flare up in lust. Robert deepened into Melisandre, burying into her and then pulling out. His big balls slapped down onto her wet thighs, firmly lighting up her body.<br/><br/>At the same time, Val and Talisa crawled towards each other, before indulging in a heated make-out session that scorches up the night. A cascade of lust is felt and shared between the pair, with Val wrapping her arm tighter around Talisa.<br/><br/>While Melisandre was occupied with riding him, Robert decided to make his move. He focussed his psychic powers on both Talisa and Val’s clits, to inflame them with even more lust. One would argue that given their heightened passions, both women could not be excited further. But a light blast of magic and the accompanying screams of both beauties proved to Robert that it was indeed possible.<br/><br/>Robert’s psychic presence stretched far to blast pleasure jolts through them. Talisa and Val screamed in time with the rubbing together of their inflamed groins as they craved for the wanted pleasure.<br/><br/>As beautiful as Talisa and Val were, Robert decided to focus on one thing in that moment, namely Melisandre who was bouncing up and down on his member. Her delicious creamy breasts lingered close towards Robert’s face. Melisandre’s eyes met his and she licked her lips, breathing in. Melisandre swirled her tongue into her mouth to simulate the sucking of the cock.<br/><br/>The vision of Melisandre sent Robert almost over the edge. It was something that Melisandre noticed and she flashed a dirty smile at Robert.<br/><br/>“I know you want to cum. And I want you to cum. I know those big bloated balls; they must be getting big and heavy by now,” Melisandre purred in Robert’s ear.</p><p>By the Gods, this woman was just too sexual to resist, no man could resist her advances. But then again, Robert was something more than man at this point.</p><p>“Not until I’ve had my fun,” Robert responded, determination lacing his tone.<br/><br/>“Oh, have we just barely started?” Melisandre asked teasingly.<br/><br/>Robert touched Melisandre’s breasts, sending lightning pleasure through her body. His skilled hands mapped a course on all of Melisandre’s hot pleasure points, squeezing Melisandre’s chest and releasing it, making her fleshy pillows bounce up and down.<br/><br/><em>‘Ooh, she was so sexual, so good, so delicious,’</em> Robert mused while palming Melisandre’s tits and lit her on fire as the flood of her juices coated Robert’s cock.<br/><br/>Melisandre dripped wet like a waterfall. Her hole opened up and Robert could hardly hold back from fucking it. Melisandre encouraged her royal lover, with so many moans and clenches. The second that Robert’s fingers went behind Melisandre, she almost sank into a fit of lust.<br/><br/>“Touch me again,” Melisandre said. “Grope that ass! It was meant for grabbing.”<br/><br/>Robert worshipped Melisandre’s amazing ass as those skilled fingers squeezed down around her and released them. Those ass cheeks felt amazing underneath Robert’s groping hands.<br/><br/>Her warm breasts that were pressed against Robert’s face and it would be rude of Robert, if he did not bury his face in them. Which he did, by completely plundering Melisandre’s tits, sucking away at those succulent mounds.<br/><br/>Melisandre encouraged Robert to edge further to the end. She clamped down onto him and pushed him.<br/><br/>“You can cum without consequence now,” Melisandre panted. “Through the Lord’s blessing, you’ll be replenished back quickly...and we can get back to enjoying ourselves even more...besides, it looks like that Lady Talisa and Lady Val are attempting to indulge in some fun of their own.”</p><p>“That they are... Let me help you both,” Robert said to Talisa and Val, after taking note of Val’s attempt at fingering the Essosi healer.</p><p>With the simple utilization of one of Melisandre’s spells paired with his own magic, Robert endowed the blonde Spearwife with an artificial cock.</p><p>“Now, give Talisa a proper fucking, Val,” the King said with a mischievous wink and both women happily complied with their master’s wishes.<br/><br/>Soon enough, Talisa was bound over the bed, being drilled into with the magic member bestowed upon Val. The erotic sight drove Melisandre closer to the point of release and she casually positioned the King to enjoy the show as well.<br/><br/>The screams from the Triarch’s daughter escalated through the chamber, at the touches the stunning Spearwife lavished upon her body. Val hit all of Talisa’s buttons as the magical member drove faster into Talisa from behind.<br/><br/>“Let it go,” Val moaned huskily and the two exploded on each other, cumming together. Talisa squeezed the artificial appendage, with Val squeezing Talisa’s ass in response as the two shared their indulgence in each other.<br/><br/>Robert made Melisandre cry out for his cum. The flare of his balls almost came to a fever pitch and with one more squeeze, Melisandre knew that she would receive what she wanted. The cum flood erupted inside Melisandre and coated every single inch of her. Robert molested Melisandre’s body and she happily complied as tingles exploded through her body.<br/><br/>And just when the Red Priestess thought the King was done with her, a more powerful orgasm than the one before hit her as Robert halfway filled Melisandre or halfway emptied himself, depending on the point of view.</p><p>It was then Melisandre realized that the Lord’s chosen had been holding back on her, this entire time.</p><p><em>‘I was a fool for underestimating the stamina of Azor Ahai reborn,’</em> Melisandre mentally chided herself.</p><p>The minute that Melisandre finished milking Robert, she pulled off and gave him a kiss. The two engaged in a duel of the tongue for a while before Melisandre extracted herself away. Val came up from Talisa at the same time and Melisandre greedily took it once Val extracted herself from Talisa’s pussy. Melisandre sucked Talisa’s juices off of Val’s member, while maintaining eye contact with Robert. The moment that the last of the fluids were cleaned off from the artificial cock, it vanished from Val’s body and appeared onto the Red Woman’s.<br/><br/>“I’m eager for more, my King,”<br/><br/>Val said as she crawled over onto Robert and clutched his cock. The long and powerful stroking continued, with Robert’s manhood bulging before Val leaned in and kissed Robert on the lips. The two made out aggressively with each other. Val’s tongue tried to force completely down Robert’s throat, with the King demonstrating where the true power lied.<br/><br/>Robert set up Val into the proper position to enjoy the show. The show that happened to be Talisa and Melisandre entering a very steamy make-out session with each other. Robert rolled a hand down Val’s body and kissed her shoulder. She sat on his lap, the massive member about nearing her pussy.<br/><br/>A hand clamped over Val’s mouth, preventing her from crying out in pleasure. Robert pushed down into her, stretching her warm pussy completely out. Val bit on her lip, barely being able to hold back. She nearly lost all sense of herself, rising and dropping upon Robert. The minute they settled into this rhythm, Val’s chest inhaled and exhaled. Robert grabbed said chest, milking and squeezing her breasts.<br/><br/>Robert performed measured strokes, with his balls smacking down against Val’s warm thighs, while trailing kisses down Val’s neck and pulled out.<br/><br/>“Feels good,” Robert said to the gorgeous blonde who knew what was happening now. She could hardly hold back her lust for the man that had tamed her wild spirit. Val groaned, her eyes fluttering as she felt the immense load in lover’s ball sac. Robert’s hands ghosted over her body and squeezed her nipples. Those stiff nipples then extended and Robert proceeded to milk Val’s nipples, with a savage ferocity.<br/><br/>Off to the side, Melisandre made use of the magical member and stuffed Talisa full. Talisa clutched down onto Melisandre’s thigh and pulled away, moaning in intensity as she rode her lover with increasing intensity.<br/><br/>Melisandre mirrored Robert’s motions with his current partner. Both Talisa and Val bounced up and down, mirroring each other, creating an alluring sight for anyone who would lock eyes with them.<br/><br/>Talisa and Val’s eyes blazed over with lust as the ministrations and the penetrations of their partners sent them closer and closer to the edge of everything. Melisandre creamed herself all over Talisa and the juices just mixed between the two of them, in one of the most alluring and sexy meetings possible.<br/><br/>Robert wore out Val with faster thrusts as the slapping of their tender flesh just escalated. Robert seized up, the orgasm reaching and building. But first, Robert needed to feel Val.<br/><br/>“Ooooh!” Val cooed through his hand.<br/><br/>The number of times Robert made Val cum before the finish made Robert tingle as her juices saturated Robert’s crotch, making him rise further.<br/><br/>“My turn,” Robert said.<br/><br/>Val closed down onto Robert, longing for him to spill every last drop of seed into her. Robert buried back and forth, sliding into her body until he launched blast after blast of sticky seed inside of her, draining every last drop possible into her body.<br/><br/>The stunning blonde came with Robert. A sticky cream flood fired into Val, coating her pussy with Robert’s thick seed. Robert slid back into her, sliding into her body before pulling out and left Val breathing heavily. She slumped down onto the bed, in time to see two hungry women crawl over.<br/><br/>“Oh, we better clean up this mess,” Melisandre said.<br/><br/>“Certainly,” Talisa agreed.<br/><br/>Talisa and Melisandre cleaned Robert’s gift out of Val in turn with vigorous licks. All while locking their eyes onto Robert, making his hard member throb. They knew just exactly how to push Robert’s buttons.<br/><br/>After finishing Val off with their tongues, Talisa and Melisandre moved their way over to Robert. They smiled with Melisandre giving Robert’s balls a squeeze and Talisa giving Robert’s throbbing cock a long kiss.<br/><br/>Without any shame, Talisa and Melisandre turned their attention to Robert and worshipped his royal member. With a slight movement, Robert stretched further than he should and stuffed Talisa and Melisandre with his fingers. They locked onto him, eyes glazed over, pleasure shooting through their tight bodies. The fast blur of Robert’s fingers lit Talisa up, just as much as anything.  </p><p>Melisandre received more of the same as well, knowing that the true power lied within Robert’s fingers as they did their delicate dance. Robert finger banged the royal physician and royal spiritual advisor to completion. The minute that he pulled from them, they began to leak fluids.<br/><br/>“Now, who shall be next?” Robert asked.<br/><br/>Talisa closed her eyes, never feeling better. The minute that she opened her eyes and looked at Melisandre, she knew that the feeling was mutual. The two smiled hotly as they tried to figure out their next move. It was a race to see who would get a piece of the Storm God reborn.</p><p>Deciding to seize the opening, Talisa nudged Melisandre out of the way and threw herself at Robert, who managed to stop Talisa and pushed her back on the bed in response. The dark-haired beauty’s pretty pussy spread out as Robert lined up for her. She grabbed onto the back of Robert’s neck; her eyes locked onto his. The demand, the need in her eyes was plain to see and so Robert lined himself up before slamming into her.<br/><br/>The healer’s cries increased in frequency as Robert did a good job in pounding her into the bed, giving Talisa exactly what she needed. And an even better job of stroking Talisa’s tits, before moving in to feel up her legs.<br/><br/>Melisandre decided to settle for the consolation prize of Talisa’s tongue. Her warm pussy rolled up and down as Melisandre rode Talisa’s warm mouth.<br/><br/>Robert slowed down at what he was doing to really bask in the moment. Melisandre rising up and sinking down, her breasts dancing for him. Tantalizing, almost as much as Talisa clamping down onto him.<br/><br/>Then again, comparing the two sensations were hard to do. They were both lovely. And Melisandre practically stuck her chest over, begging to be touched. Robert leaned in and grabbed her chest. Robert squeezed Melisandre’s breasts with each slam into Talisa. The dancing of Robert’s fingers over her sent a flare through her.<br/><br/>“So hot,” Robert said. “We could do this all night without being bored.”<br/><br/>Melisandre would have to agree with her King as lust and jealousy hit her all at once. She longed for Robert’s manhood deep inside of her. Talisa’s tongue, sublime as it was, paled in comparison to the divine appendage of the Lord’s chosen.</p><p>Melisandre hungrily watched the divine instrument. Her need for it increased and Melisandre’s lust increased with it. Every now and then, Talisa hit a point which manged to distract Melisandre, but it lasted only for seconds.</p><p>The tempting thought to tie up Talisa and Val and monopolize the King’s cock and cum, entered her mind. It was not impossible to do but the Shadowbinder discarded the notion after concluding that she needed to learn to share. King Robert’s displeasure at the Tyrells for attempting to displace the other women of his harem was still fresh in her mind and the Red Woman had not inclination to experience it for herself.<br/><br/>Thus, Melisandre decided to be nice and patient, waiting for Talisa to finish. The ripple of the healer’s gorgeous body called Melisandre on even more as Robert’s hips slammed down into her, and stretched out Talisa’s wet pussy.<br/><br/>Robert finished off Talisa, slowly down a little bit. He pulled out of Talisa, slowly, making Melisandre quiver in anticipation. Seconds might as well have been hours, given just how much Robert milked his movements.<br/><br/>To be honest, Melisandre would have rather milked his cock. Her pussy dripped and ached, longing hitting her all over. Eventually, Robert backed Melisandre into the headboard of the bed and worked the busty Priestess over. Finally, the King was back into her, with Talisa and Val off to the side.<br/><br/>Sure, they would join in at a later point, but Melisandre intended to hang onto Robert for as long as possible. Over and over again throughout the night, the King put all three of these lovely ladies to the test before allowing slumber to claim them.</p><p>Given how fit all three of them were, Robert settled in for a very long night. Just when it seemed two were out, one recovered, and prepared for another helping of Robert. They most certainly took up a lot of time before finally passing out from sheer fatigue.</p><p>And yet, the Stag King’s carnal appetite was far from sated. A blessing or curse depending on your point of view.<br/><br/>Thankfully, with Robert’s growing collective of mistresses, he had both the foresight and means to satisfy these needs.</p><p>And right on que, there was knock on the bedchamber door.</p><p>                                                                              </p><p>“Your grace, Lady Leonette and Lady Megga bid your permission to enter,” the guard stationed at the door called out.</p><p>“Let them in,” Robert answered, noting that both women had arrived right on time.</p><p>Robert was quite pleased with himself at the fact that he had both successfully timed the arrival of the Reach maidens along with calculating the exact amount of time required to exhaust the stamina of his paramours. In this case, namely Val, Melisandre and Talisa.</p><p>The doors opened and both the Tyrell women sauntered into the chamber, dressed in dark cloaks with hoods drawn on, as the garments covered them from shoulder to feet.</p><p>Normally, Margaery Tyrell would be the main attraction whenever Robert thought of indulging the flowery maidens of the Reach. But she had been barred from receiving his affections due to her latest shenanigans.</p><p>The Rose of Highgarden had been quite naughty recently with her schemes of using the Faith to increase her influence and power within his court. His spies had confirmed that while all of the Reach maidens had played a part in the game of pitting the Faith against the other religions, Olenna and Margaery had been the true masterminds behind the plot.</p><p>He had also learned that after finding about his recent dalliance with Myrcella, the conniving roses had conceived a plan to spread rumours about his <em>alleged</em> daughter’s virtue to further weaken the Lannister’s position. As well as start rumours that would undermine Sansa’s marriage with Joffrey, which in turn would harm the Northern faction’s standing in the capital. Though, to their credit, the Reach whores had enough good sense to not risk the King’s ire by ensuring that Robert’s name would not be mentioned in the scandal as they planned to assign the blame to random knights and guards.</p><p>But of course, all these plots were smothered in the cradle, after Robert’s little magical display in the throne room. The cowardly High Septon and his cronies who were already hesitant to follow through with the Reach’s plan on account of the gold and blackmail that Robert used to control them, had lost their nerve completely after witnessing his divine power. That coupled with the surge in the Red God’s popularity among the lords and commoners, the stewards of the Faith had the good sense to realize just how precarious their position was. The Faith was severely weakened and its existence was solely contingent upon the goodwill and grace of their King. And those cowards had no desire to risk Robert’s displeasure.</p><p>Thus, the Tyrell schemers and their other noble accomplices were left out in the open on their own, with no ally to count on for support.</p><p>Normally, Robert would punish such treachery with death but he did not want to deal with the headache of another conflict. Not to mention, the amount of work and upheaval that would be needed to restore order in the Reach after he had punished House Tyrell. Fortunately, his spiritual advisor and trusted counsel, Melisandre had suggested another method to not only keep the Tyrells in check but deal with the nuisance of the Sept once and for all.</p><p>Wynafryd Manderley’s marriage to the heir of Highgarden was part of the plan to subdue the grasping roses and the fading Faith of the Seven completely. Margaery’s co-operation while preferrable for the next steps of the plan, was not a requirement. Which led Robert to his current dilemma, Margaery had proven herself to be one of his most skilled concubines who knew exactly how to sate each and every one of Robert’s desires. Thus, the King had bequeathed Margaery and her fellow Reach women a task to earn his forgiveness and if they failed the consequences would be severe for them.</p><p>But tonight, was not meant to dwell on such tedious matters, it was meant to indulge in his greatest passions.</p><p>“Greetings, your grace,” Leonette spoke first as both women drop into a curtesy. “I hope that we are not late.”</p><p>The wife of Ser Garlan said in a worried tone after noticing the passed-out forms of Melisandre, Val and Talisa sprawled across one of the beds in the chamber. Her apprehension was well founded, given that Margaery and Olenna’s recent plotting had landed House Tyrell in troubled waters with the King.</p><p>When both she and Megga had received the King’s summons to join him tonight, both them and the other members of House breathed a sigh of relief at the chance to earn Robert’s forgiveness and garner some much needed good-will.</p><p>So, the last thing that they wanted was to displease their royal lover by keeping him waiting.</p><p>“No, you’re right on time,” the Baratheon monarch replied, helping to alleviate some of their anxiousness.</p><p>Megga began to apologize once again on behalf of House Tyrell for her cousin’s and grandmother’s schemes but Robert cut her off, by stating that he had already informed Margaery about a way to prove both her and her family’s loyalty.</p><p>“And the two of you have your own way of getting back into my good graces,” he added, telling them to get to it.</p><p>Not missing a beat, the good-daughter of Mace Tyrell discarded her heavy cloak to reveal her bare form dressed in a black corset, thong, stockings, and fingerless gloves, along with heels and a choker collar, Leonette looked extremely fuckable indeed.</p><p><em>‘The Lyseni merchants must be making a killing,’</em> Robert mused as he admired the tantalizing outfit.<br/><br/>Leonette sat Robert down on one of the vacant beds and began to give him a sensual lap dance.</p><p>Due to his time-dilation spell, he had been engaged in vigorous love-making for the last twelve hours instead of the actual twelve minutes that had passed outside the magical bubble encasing the chamber. And yet, despite this fact, Robert’s divine stamina did not fail him and he once again rose to the occasion for Leonette to rub her ass all over his erection.</p><p>Now that Robert’s cock was nice and throbbing, Leonette dropped down to the ground and stuck it into her mouth. She put her hands-on Robert’s balls and squeezed them. Pleased to see there was still be a healthy load of cum in those balls despite the King indulging in carnal activities with his earlier bedmates just a short while ago, Leonette rubbed them back and forth. She did not want the King to come too soon, but a healthy bit of teasing never hurt anyway.</p><p>Leonette pulled away and gave Robert’s cock one final lick before her eyes locked onto Megga, who flashed one of her eager smiles at her, still dressed in her dark cloak.<br/><br/>“Little Megga, why are you just standing there?” Leonette asked.<br/><br/>“Oh, I was just waiting for you to finish,” Megga answered to her blonde companion.<br/><br/>“For Seven’s sake,” Leonette said in an exasperated tone. “Guess I’m just going to have to show you a thing or two about how to handle a real man. And here I thought that your earlier encounter with his grace would have granted you sufficient experience in such matters.”<br/><br/>“Don’t worry, Leonette,” Megga said with a scoff, clearly irritated by Leonette’s belittling.  “After the King wears you out, I’ll be there to pick up the slack. I’ll be riding him all night while you lay there cross-eyed and drooling with the others.”<br/><br/>“Oh, you won’t last that long, little one,” Leonette said with bite.<br/><br/>“Ladies,” Robert said in his commanding tone. “Kiss and make up.”<br/><br/>Displaying the obedience towards him, both Megga and Leonette walked over to each other as the competitive fire burning through both Reach women, hit a fever pitch. Leonette made the first move by kissing Megga, and she did so aggressively, burying her tongue inside of Megga’s tongue.<br/><br/>To her credit, Megga returned fire, digging her nails into Leonette’s face. The hot and violent kiss caused Robert’s cock to twitch.<br/><br/>Megga pulled away and dropped her cloak to reveal an eye-popping set of red lingerie. It was comprised of a very flimsy bra, a thong pair of panties, and thigh high stockings, along with garter belt. She placed her hand on Robert’s cock, pumping it up and down about ten times before Leonette slapped it away.<br/><br/>“You’re not going to get anywhere like that,” Ser Garlan’s wife said chidingly.<br/><br/>In order to provide a proper demonstration to the young Tyrell maid, Leonette turned her hand upside down and milked Robert hard, bringing him to the edge. One hand fondled Robert’s balls, while the other stroked his cock.<br/><br/>Following her older companion’s example, Megga copied the motions and soon enough, both women were taking turns to jerk Robert off. Then, Leonette decided to take it to the next level, by taking Robert’s cock deep into her throat.<br/><br/>“Please, I can get it further than that,” Megga said with phish.<br/><br/>“Show, don’t tell, Megga,” Leonette replied.<br/><br/>And Megga did do that as she showed Leonette exactly what she was capable of, by burying Robert’s cock into her mouth. She staved off a gagging when she put Robert’s cock a little bit deeper. The enchanting musk overwhelmed Megga’s mind the further she pushed all the way down. Robert grabbed onto the back of her dark hair and pushed further into her mouth to the point where her cheeks just bulged completely out.</p><p>“Mmmph!” Megga moaned.<br/><br/>“Well said indeed,” Robert said with a chuckle.<br/><br/>“I think that she needs to pay a little more attention in her eloquence lessons,” Leonette quipped.<br/><br/>Both Reach beauties alternated taking turns, before eventually reaching a compromise, licking Robert all across his length. As the first hints of Robert’s cum began to bubble out, he grabbed both of their heads to steady, sliding in Leonette’s mouth for a few pumps, and then Megga’s. Then he allowed their lips and tongue to rub up against his big length.<br/><br/>The eruption followed with Robert spurting both Megga and Leonette in the face with a shower of seed. Leonette just smiled and kissed the tip of Robert’s cock to get a taste. Megga practically headbutted Leonette to get a taste herself.<br/><br/>“He put more on my face than yours,” Leonette said with a pleased smirk.<br/><br/>“Oh, you wish,” Megga replied with a huff.<br/><br/>“Ladies!” Robert growled. “If you’re not going to behave…... then I’ll have to teach you a lesson.”<br/><br/>Robert threw both Megga and Leonette onto the bed, so that they were facing down onto the bed, with their asses sticking up onto the bed.<br/><br/>Megga cried out in pleasure when Robert spanked her ass. Determined not to lose it faster than Leonette, she tried to focus on anything other than how good this was feeling her. His blistering of her tight ass by the King’s calloused hands sent Megga into thrilling fits, to the point where she was rubbing her pussy up against the bed.<br/><br/>Leonette was engaged in a similar battle, deep within the recesses of her mind. King Robert knew all of the ways to drive a woman completely insane. And Leonette loved being spanked.<br/><br/>“Oh, yes…... more!” Leonette moaned.<br/><br/>“Ha, you are such a whore!” Megga yelled tauntingly.<br/><br/>“You say it like it’s a bad thing,” Leonette fired back.<br/><br/>Oh, it most certainly wasn’t, Robert thought to himself.</p><p>The spankings ceased and Robert pulled out their breasts, to properly fondle them. Leonette’s bust was fuller, but Megga’s was a bit more perky. So, Megga managed to compensate the difference, despite being a more cup size to cup size in a half smaller. And all of them felt pleasant with Robert working over them.<br/><br/>Robert attacked their breasts, working thirty seconds on Megga and then thirty seconds on Leonette. Both women moaned as Robert worked down their bodies.<br/><br/>Two sets of fingers from each hand shoved into Megga’s and Leonette’s tight pussies. Robert pounded them into the bed and ensured they would be crying out in pleasure.</p><p>Through random chance, Robert picked Megga first and slammed into her body. The smooth material of her stockings wrapped around Robert’s fingers for leverage.<br/><br/>“Obviously saving the best for last,” Leonette said, trying to soothe her ego at not being picked first.<br/><br/>Megga would have fired back with a cutting remark. However, Robert had her on the bed and was roughly driving into her. The weight of his balls, throbbing and large, hit Megga several times over.<br/><br/>After Megga’s orgasm fired off, Robert moved over. Leonette positioned herself on her hands and knees and Robert pushed into her body with her ass bouncing.<br/><br/>“You like my tight cunt wrapped around you, don’t you?” Leonette asked.</p><p>“That I do,” Robert answered with a grunt. “It’s one of the reasons that I decided to give you Tyrells a second chance.”<br/><br/>The minute that Robert rode Leonette to the end, he offered Megga his cock, who eagerly took it inside of her mouth to suck him hard. Leonette’s juices were very tasty to be honest, Megga concluded to herself.<br/><br/>“You’re doing good, both of you,” Robert said encouragingly<br/><br/>Robert bent Megga over the edge of the bed, holding her up. The danger of Megga sliding off of the bed and onto the floor brought a new thrill to her body. And what thrilled her even more was the immense weight from Robert’s balls hitting her on the thighs the faster that Robert rammed inside of her.<br/><br/>The minute that Megga was finished, Leonette was there to return the favour from earlier, by sucking the dark brunette’s juices off of Robert’s cock.<br/><br/>Robert slammed into the fair-haired blonde from behind and rode her furiously into the bed. The weight of his balls just cracking up against her, sent Leonette into a fit of endless pleasure. Oh, Robert knew precisely how many buttons to push to make Leonette completely lose it.<br/><br/>Though she managed to hold out a bit longer, Robert eventually broke Leonette by making her orgasm all over his cock. Robert pulled out and offered himself up as tribute to Megga. Everything happened so fast and Megga, once again, eagerly drank Leonette’s juices off of Robert’s manhood.<br/><br/>Now, Megga was on her hands and knees between Leonette’s legs. Robert put his hands on her back for leverage and repeatedly thrust inside of her. The weight of the King’s balls against her thighs made Megga want to be the one to extract every single last drop of his essence.<br/><br/>“FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!” Megga screamed as she came.<br/><br/>Not wasting a single moment, Leonette slammed Robert onto the bed, who moved into the sitting up position to enjoy Leonette’s warm, supple, bouncing breasts. He grabbed onto them and squeezed them, milking them. The view of Megga masturbating to the sight, while awaiting her turn pushed Robert to the greater limits.<br/><br/>“I….want it...so bad!” Megga moaned.<br/><br/>“Wait...your turn!” Leonette called out as her warm velvety walls clamped down onto Robert.</p><p>No matter how much Leonette willed herself to end this, it was folly. For Robert Baratheon was just too so skilled that he made Leonette a slave to her own orgasm. Her inner walls, clamping down onto him, released a flood of juices down onto him.<br/><br/>Megga took Leonette’s place and rode Robert with complete vigour while he grabbed onto her hips, making the perky young Tyrell maid just scream out in pleasure. Every single inch of Megga’s body was set aflame with desire due to the King’s actions.<br/><br/>Leonette and Megga continued to ride Robert in shifts. While both showed signs of fatigue at times, neither wished to admit it. Their mutual desire to redeem their House and the Reach faction paired with their shared spirit of competition, pushed both women to new heights of passion. It allowed their pussies to slide to new depths, grabbing onto and releasing Robert’s cock from the confines of their warm pussy walls.<br/><br/>Finally, at the end, Leonette won the race and claimed her prize by enjoying Robert’s seed flooding inside of her body.<br/><br/>Megga merely watched, her exhaustion leaving her to drained to be able to stay maid about it. She even helped along the process by milking Robert’s throbbing balls, when they fired into Leonette’s cavern.<br/><br/>The sweet sensation of release, with Leonette milking his length and Megga milking his balls, brought Robert into waves of pleasure. He just leaned in and sucked on Leonette’s breasts, milking them until she came one more time all over his lap.<br/><br/>Megga and Leonette positioned themselves to enjoy Robert’s muscular body, cuddling against him while his hands roamed over their supple flesh.</p><p>“How…...uhh…abo…about…another round?” Leonette panted out, with Megga weakly nodding along, sensing that his lust was far from sated.</p><p>Both women were clearly tired but their desire to please Robert and mutual enthusiasm trumped their bodily limitations. As much as Robert appreciated their fervour, he knew that they needed their rest as well.</p><p>However, his lustful appetite was yet to be sated and he almost considered putting both Reach maidens back to work.</p><p>Luckily, his last expected arrivals of tonight, stepping into the chamber provided the perfect solution.</p><p>                    </p><p>“Ladies Tyrell, you should rest,” Catelyn said with a smile, speaking of both herself and her companions, namely Dacey Mormont and Shae. “We’ll take care of his grace for the remainder of the night.”</p><p>With a gentle peck on the lips of Leonette and Megga, Robert bid them farewell as the ladies crashed to sleep on the bed while instructing the three new arrivals to occupy the vacant bed on the opposite side.</p><p>‘I never thought I said this but gods bless the Unworthy, this chamber and its ample beddings are a blessing,’ Robert mused to himself as Dacey and Shae after discarding their clothes slipped over to the bed and laid there waiting in the nude for the King.</p><p>Meanwhile, Catelyn was helped out of her nightwear by Robert himself.</p><p>“Apologies for my tardiness, but it took a while to put Ned to bed, even with Lady Maegyr’s potions mixed in his food and drink,” Catelyn said as Robert undid her dress laces.</p><p>“He might be developing a tolerance,” Robert stated as an explanation. “I’ll ask Talisa to increase the dosage.”</p><p>“Perhaps… but enough talk of my dour husband. Let’s have some fun,” Catelyn said with sly smirk as both her and Robert’s bare forms joined Dacey and Shae on the bed, creating a foursome.</p><p>“Tonight, is a joyous night, we should celebrate it properly,” Shae said.<br/><br/>“I would agree,” Dacey added in consent.<br/><br/>With that Dacey, Shae, and Catelyn took turns kissing Robert’s body, enjoying every inch of his well-muscled frame. Robert allowed the trio of lovely ladies to have their fun, as the moved down even closer towards his crotch and made Robert twitch.<br/><br/>They swooped in, to have their wicked fun as Dacey took the head into her mouth, and Catelyn moved down to lick the length, while Shae favored sucking on his balls, increasing Robert’s warmth. The talented hands of their King moved in, edging them closer to pleasuring him.<br/><br/>They took care of every inch of Robert’s loins and made him rise up, to meet their thrusting mouths. All those beautiful eyes locked onto him as they moved in perfect harmony resulting in one hell of a feeling.<br/><br/>Seconds, minutes, they grinded by with the three lovely ladies trading off, switching positions and bringing Robert to full length. The throbbing feeling inside of his balls only increased. The weight holding him down to the bed increased, and Dacey took full advantage of those big bloated balls, sucking one, and then sucking another.<br/><br/>“Ladies, I’m about ready to.”<br/><br/>Robert grunted out before the combined oral talent resulted in Robert losing his load inside of Catelyn’s mouth. With practiced ease, Catelyn sucked Robert down to the last drop while Shae and Dacey teamed up to make his balls. It was almost unbearable the things that these three gorgeous women were doing to Robert and the pleasure that he was feeling all thanks to them.<br/><br/>Robert’s orgasm came to a shuddering stop the moment that they finished him off. Shae licked his head, followed by Dacey. All getting a good taste of what bubbled from his slit in the aftermath.<br/><br/>“Ladies, if you just wanted a taste,” Catelyn breathed. “All you had to do was ask.”<br/><br/>Catelyn grabbed Shae’s face and their two mouths merged together in a heated kiss. Threading her fingers through Shae’s silky dark hair allowed Catelyn to kiss her. The warmth increased, with the cum shared between them.<br/><br/>“You like seeing them share your cum, don’t you?” Dacey asked as she pumped Robert’s cock.<br/><br/>Robert groaned an affirmation, while Dacey eased downward, shooting him a sultry stare, before kissing her lover at every single point, making him tingle in excitement. Dacey pressed her lips against Robert’s pelvic bone, but missed the majority of his groin.<br/><br/>Watching the handsome monarch twitch, in need, made Dacey’s loins wet in anticipation. The heat that was building between her legs would need to be satisfied soon.<br/><br/>Catelyn moved to share her bounty with Dacey and in the process, Shae climbed up top of Robert’s body, kissing him and nibbling on his neck. Robert found himself tracing patterns down the Lorathi courtesan’s shapely back. Both their bodies pressed together as the two entered a feverish round of mutual petting making Robert’s throbbing erection pulse so many more times over.<br/><br/>Shae crawled back, eyes locked onto Robert’s while she teased his body with kisses. She moved past Robert’s crotch and went down his legs.<br/><br/>“Time for you to warm me up,” Catelyn whispered sensually.<br/><br/>The obvious question of whether or not Catelyn was already warmed up, had been stopped when Catelyn crouched herself down on Robert’s face to meet his skilled tongue. Robert dove into Catelyn’s hot core like a starving man after a gourmet meal. And the Lady of Winterfell’s expressions of her pleasure through several deep, passionate moans, only served to increase Robert’s lust.<br/><br/>Meanwhile, Shae and Dacey decided to make out with each other, hunger dancing through their eyes. The two women reached in to finger-fuck each other to a mutual orgasm while waiting their turn with Robert.<br/><br/>They came around the same time that Catelyn did, all over Robert’s face. Slowly, Catelyn peeled her pussy off of Robert’s face. Sliding back, Catelyn climbed onto Robert, ready to mount him and ride him directly into the bed.<br/><br/>“My turn,” Shae said in thinly disguised excitement.<br/><br/>With a big grin, Shae climbed onto Robert’s face to enjoy her own ride on the King’s tongue. Robert pushed his tongue into Shae as an equally electric sensation spread over his balls.<br/><br/>“FUCK YES!”<br/><br/>Catelyn yelled as she grabbed onto Robert’s engorged member and pushed itself into her. It buried so deep inside of her body, the faster that she rode it. She moved face to face with Shae, their eyes locking onto each other.<br/><br/>The two lovely women started to make out while Catelyn ground Robert deep inside of her. And Shae took a full end tour of Robert’s tongue into her pussy. They moved in, enjoying the touch, enjoying the sensations of each other.<br/><br/>The feeling only increased with Catelyn clamping her walls down onto Robert. He groaned with the tight flexing that Catelyn’s pussy was doing to him. The seizing up of his balls increased, but Catelyn had gained enough experience to know when to pull back and allow Robert’s orgasm to taper off, just long enough.<br/><br/>“Your turn,” Catelyn said to Shae.<br/><br/>Shae crawled over and took Catelyn’s place to rid Robert. She spread her legs, looking sexy as hell. One of her legs leaned forward and her soft toes brushed into Robert’s mouth. He kissed her toes and sucked on them while Shae dropped all the way onto him, with a soft pleasure shooting inside of her body.<br/><br/>Robert fingered Dacey for a short spell before the She-Bear climbed onto his face as her sweet pussy called for him to eat it. He went down onto it, once again enjoying Dacey like he might a gourmet meal under other circumstances. The swirl of his tongue increased, the faster it went into her depths.<br/><br/>The three women moaned in unison, as now Catelyn had been fingering herself at the end of the bed, watching these two lovely women ride the King’s cock and his tongue as well. The sultry red-head sucked the juices from her fingers and also wiped some of it on her face.<br/><br/>Shae’s strong pussy muscles clamped down onto his member and this proved to be his breaking point. Robert spurted himself deep into Shae’s body, filling the lovely woman up with blast after blast of seed.<br/><br/>Despite the fact that she had drained her King, Shae was not done. Not until she had one more orgasm and so she rocked herself back and forth, grinding herself over Robert.<br/><br/>Catelyn rubbed Shae’s clit to really get her going and at the same time, moved in to suck on Robert’s balls which did a remarkable job of bringing him all the way back to life in record time. Robert pumped his way deep inside of Shae, making her moan.<br/><br/>Dacey kissed Shae’s lips and enjoyed her sweet tongue just as much as Robert’s tongue inside of her pussy. The explosion of juices hit Robert directly on the face, and the shared passions heightened even further.<br/><br/>Finally, the Lorathi courtesan reached her breaking point, experiencing a hell of an orgasm. She pressed her walls against Robert and released all of her juices all over him.<br/><br/>The second that Shae pulled back to catch her breath, Catelyn pounced on Robert again, sucking his cock and making sure that she tasted all over Shae’s juices.<br/><br/>Dacey unleashed herself on Robert’s face once again due to the pure erotic sight of Catelyn Stark sucking Shae’s juices from Robert’s twitching manhood.<br/><br/>Catelyn released Robert’s cock with a loud hungry slurp and she crawled up his body, with Shae joining Catelyn in tandem pleasure. The two women sucked on Robert’s neck and earlobes, like two hungry cats, lapping up the juices trickling down his handsome, rugged face. They raked their nails down his body, making him rise up in thinly disguised excitement.<br/><br/>And Dacey moved down to pleasure him orally, getting some of the juices off of him.<br/><br/>The dust settled and Robert sat up on the bed. Dacey met him halfway to wrap her legs around him.<br/><br/>“It’s my turn,” Dacey said.<br/><br/>Robert pushed Dacey down onto the bed, and entered her body. The feeling of her snug and tight womanhood brought Robert into pleasurable motions. He rose up and Dacey rubbed on the muscles on his back. She grabbed onto his ass, encouraging Robert to further sink down onto her, and ripple effects only built through her body.<br/><br/>“OOH YES!” Dacey moaned heatedly in his ear.<br/><br/>Robert rose to the occasion in more ways than one. He thrusted away, burying himself deeper and deeper into Dacey. The thickness of his balls hit her hard, while he moved down, sucking on her tits. Dacey encouraged him by sucking on Robert’s ear lobe.<br/><br/>The hunger, the insatiable sexual hunger of Robert Baratheon only increased. Dacey’s strong thighs met his balls the faster he rocked into her. He was getting so close, after the intense slurping form Catelyn earlier. He was about ready to go, but he wanted to make sure that Dacey finished off first.<br/><br/>To either side, Shae and Catelyn entered into a steamy makeout session. Both tried to take the tongue of the other into their mouths and that got pretty hot, quite quickly for a number of reasons. Shae tightened her hands around the back of Catelyn’s head.</p><p>“Such eagerness…. and wanton …. lust…,” Shae mumbled while engaged in the lip lock. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d peg you as cock crazy whore and not a highborn lady.”</p><p>In a different time, such a statement would have greatly offended the Lady of Winterfell. But after moons of acting as the King’s obedient concubine, had rid Catelyn of all her past inhibitions while stoking her lust and carnal appetite.</p><p><em>‘Aye, I’m a whore. The King’s whore.’</em> Catelyn thought to herself, with a feeling of pride surging through her being.<br/><br/>Moving in to add to the fun, Robert spread their thighs and finger-banged both Shae and Catelyn at the same time while they made out. All the while, he had planted himself deep inside of Dacey. Moving at great speed, Robert groaned the faster that he moved to work the She-Bear with multiple thrusts. He could feel it, feel the orgasm about ready to take place.<br/><br/>“Ready?” Robert said to the Mormont maiden.<br/><br/>Dacey’s eyes conveyed her reply as she prepared to get a heavy load from him, while he buried himself deep inside of her tight body. Robert edged both Catelyn and Shae while bringing Dacey to the brink.<br/><br/>The combined cries of all three women exploding at once in pleasure made Robert almost lose it. But he managed to ride out Dacey’s orgasm and led her to another. His amazement and gratefulness for the gifts that the Gods had bestowed upon him, never ceased to astonish him. However, for now, he decided to enjoy both the moment and Dacey Mormont.<br/><br/>Dacey summoned her core strength to give the King one hell of an orgasm. Her tight, warm, pussy muscles grabbed onto Robert and brought him so much closer to the edge. She could feel it, bump up against her.<br/><br/>The two came in harmony with their juices and hot breath following. At the same time, Shae and Catelyn had soaked Robert’s fingers as well.<br/><br/>Robert pulled out of Dacey and Catelyn and Shae surrounded him on either side. They kissed Robert’s perfectly muscled body, licking his fingers as they worshipped his body.<br/><br/>“You take the leftovers,” Catelyn told Shae.<br/><br/>Shae nodded and climbed in between Dacey’s thighs. She never thought that she would have her face between the thighs of a Northern warrior maiden, and yet, here she was. Ready to eat one out while indulging in the gift of the man their shared lover.<br/><br/>Catelyn turned around and got on all fours, while Robert climbed behind her and sunk into her body. The King’s inhuman stamina both scared and excited the eldest daughter of Hoster Tully. Not that Catelyn had much reason to complain as Robert’s hands were right where they needed to be, precisely when they needed to be.<br/><br/>Catelyn busied herself by eating Shae out, while Shae sucked Robert’s seed from Dacey’s pussy. Oh, and all the while Robert plowed Catelyn with great fury from behind.<br/><br/>The four lovers shared each other and a constant barrage of orgasms throughout the remainder of the night. </p><p>As the first rays of dawn broke across the sky, the guard stationed outside the bedchamber informed Robert of the time, who was seated in one of the plush chairs, admiring the view of the sweaty, exhausted and passed out women sprawled across the three beds of the chamber.</p><p>“Send for the maids, to prepare baths and change of clothes for my guests,” the King instructed as he downed a cup of water, before getting dressed and departing towards his own chamber for some much-needed rest and sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Talla Tarly + Melissa Tarly/Delena Florent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone. Hope all is well in your lives.</p>
<p>Still traveling for work, so updates will be sporadic. But rest assured that I will finish the fic.</p>
<p>As always, please leave kudos and comments if you like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                                           </p>
<p>The sweet fragrance of perfume coupled with the salty twang of sweat permeated the air of the King’s bedchamber. Discarded pieces of clothing littered the carpeted floor of the chamber while a half-empty bottle of wine and two goblets that contained the remnants of the sweet spirit, were littered upon a table near the bed.</p>
<p>While on the bed itself, beneath the rustling of the silken sheets, Talla Tarly placed a passionate kiss upon the King as his strong arms wrapped around her naked body.</p>
<p>The young but kinky brunette had been among the latest arrivals at the Red Keep who had been summoned from the Reach by their overlords, House Tyrell in a bid to balance the influx of young maidens from the other kingdoms who had journeyed to the capital in the hopes of catching the King’s eye.</p>
<p>A task in which all the factions at court had been relatively successful when one considered how many new names had ended up on his growing list of conquests.</p>
<p>Between quashing the Ironborn threat and the integration of the Free folk into his realm, Robert had been quite busy in the last year and had been looking forward to some rest and leisure upon his return to the capital.</p>
<p>However, the shit stirred up by the Tyrells and the Faith had soured his good mood. The fact that Robert had managed to nip the threat in the bud along with strong arming the Tyrells into subservience had done little to help improve his disposition.</p>
<p>To add to his headaches, Robert’s spies along with Melisandre’s visions had confirmed another rebellious plot in the works. And this time, the culprits were none other than the ever-troublesome Dornish snakes. Although, Robert should have not been surprised by this development. The long history of Dornish resistance with the idea of truly merging with the rest of the realm combined with the personal losses that they had suffered during the rebellion had all but confirmed this scenario.</p>
<p>Robert could not deny that a part of him sympathized with the Dornish and their reasons for plotting against him but as King, he could not allow them to sink the realm into war and bloodshed. Fortunately, his new Master of Coin, Tyrion Lannister had come up with a plan to deal with the Dornish snakes without resorting to an all-out war between the Kingdoms and Dorne.</p>
<p>Once again, the Imp of Casterly Rock had proven his value to him and Robert was sorely tempted to make him his Hand but the sweet release that he received from humiliating Ned Stark both publicly and privately prevented him from doing so. However, the bevy of luscious Westerland beauties that Tyrion had brought with him to court, had guaranteed the Imp a place of power and influence within the King’s court for life.</p>
<p>While the Lannisters were roaring with might in the capital, the traitorous roses were doing their best to keep themselves from withering away and falling from the vines of power. And young Talla along with a few others had managed to keep the Reach presence alive at court and more importantly, Robert’s bed.</p>
<p>The only daughter of Randyll Tarly was a worthy addition to his harem, not only because of her beauty and passion in bed. But also, because she provided Robert with an opportunity to stick it back to the only man who had ever been able to defeat him on the battlefield. It had been more than sixteen years and yet he could feel the sting of defeat and humiliation.</p>
<p>But as the tongues of both Robert and Talla worked back and forth together, and the subsequent heat produced from the very intense round of kissing acted a salve for his bruised pride and ego.<br/><br/>In truth, Robert had taken his revenge against the Lord of Hornhill years ago but as Talla’s soft lips pressed down onto him while worshipping his body, made the King come to the conclusion that revenge is a dish whose sweetness remained constant, no matter how many times you indulged in it. Every one of Talla’s kisses felt hot and intense, almost as if she was afraid that Robert would slip away from her if she did not pay him the proper tribute.<br/><br/>“Slow down, we have all night,” Robert said to her.<br/><br/>“I can’t. I want you,” Talla replied with a pant.<br/><br/>The sheets flew off as the two moved around, with Robert nibbling down onto the side of Talla’s neck, making her cry out in pleasure. Those thick meaty fingers danced back and forth, with Talla’s pussy rising up and falling down against them as he buried deeper and deeper inside of her body. After a short while, Robert pulled out his fingers and tasted her pussy.<br/><br/>“Eat me!” the brunette screamed.<br/><br/>Robert spread Talla’s lovely legs and dove down inside of her wet folds. His tongue slipped deep inside of her pussy and he began to eat her out, licking her out with several long and hard plunges. He went deep inside of her and sent her pussy just rising up to meet him. The king licked her pussy with great skill, getting her good and wet.<br/><br/>As much as Talla liked having her pussy eaten out by the King, she could not wait to see the erection that he must have been building up. She slipped out from underneath him and then laid herself at the end of the bed. She curled up and lazily pulled down Robert’s breeches.</p>
<p>Then, with a smile, Talla pushed her warm lips down onto his throbbing hard cock and allowed it to fill her mouth. Robert pressed his hand against the back of her head and guided his cock all the way inside of her mouth.<br/><br/>“Oh, your mouth is perfect. You’re getting quite good at this, Talla,” Robert groaned.<br/><br/><em>‘Only because I have the perfect partner to practice with,’</em> Talla mused to herself upon hearing the King’s praise.</p>
<p>As great as the feeling of having the King’s massive member inside her mouth was, Talla eagerly craved to have it, immersed between her folds.</p>
<p>“I want you inside of me,” Talla stated, lust filling her voice.</p>
<p>Talla climbed onto Robert’s lap as the two pressed their bodies together. Robert’s hands wrapped around her, while his manhood ground up against her hungry pussy. Talla’s eyes shifted a fraction of an inch, before Robert slid deep inside of her body.</p>
<p>“AAHHH…... FUCK!”</p>
<p>Talla exclaimed as her wet pussy tightened around Robert’s member.<br/><br/>The deeper that Robert pressed into her body, the more Talla tightened around him. Her wet pussy squeezed him in all of the right parts as she drove him down into her. Talla cooed, softly, and hungrily into his ear as Robert pushed into her, with his balls slapping against her thighs and making her lose it a little bit further for him.<br/><br/>“That’s it!”<br/><br/>Robert called out as Talla bounced up and down on him, with a big smile plastered upon her face. The visage of a lust crazed vixen before him was a striking contrast to the façade of a well-mannered and demure maiden that Talla projected in public.</p>
<p><em>‘The innocent and shy ones often prove to be the most insatiable of sluts,’</em> Robert thought to himself, as he reflected upon his life’s experiences.</p>
<p>Robert’s fingers slipped against Talla’s nipple and squeezed it good and hard. Those skilled hands moved into position and got her moaning the deeper that she pushed onto him. Talla filled her pussy with as much of Robert’s cock as she could fit inside of herself. She bit down on her lip while stuffing the King’s cock all the way inside of her body. Robert pressed down onto her and rocked her body hard.<br/><br/>“You’re making me cum,” Robert panted to the daughter of Horn Hill.<br/><br/>“Then I must be doing something right,” Talla responded with a smile, while trying to catch her breath as she gyrated on the King’s hips.<br/><br/>“Honey, you’re doing everything right,” Robert said with a laugh.<br/><br/>Talla’s pussy dripped as Robert pushed into her. Oh, she could feel his veiny member push into her. His hands gripped her both firmly and gently at the same time. The soft silken caresses of Talla excited him as she playfully pushed Robert onto the bed. He allowed her to overpower him, enMyrielleing the sensation of the maiden taking charge in bed.</p>
<p>Talla pressed her hands onto Robert’s chest and rode him with great vigour while biting down on her lip lustfully as she did so. The tightness of her nubile body rocked Robert as she pressed down onto him.</p>
<p>Taking full advantage of being in-charge, she pressed down onto the King. With a few deep plunges, she managed to get Robert all the way into her. Her hungry walls clamped down hard onto him as Robert slid deeper and faster inside of her, making her cry out in pleasure.</p>
<p>With a little switch of position, Robert now got a good look at Talla’s firm ass as she rode him in reverse cowgirl style. She flashed him a few flirty smiles and blew him kisses, while driving her warm pussy down onto his cock.</p>
<p>“Fill me, all the way,” Talla panted wantonly.</p>
<p>Her ass was so nice that Robert could hardly keep his eyes off of it. Talla’s body bounced up and down as he drove his thick cock deep inside of her. The King of Westeros slid his fingers down onto her and pushed down into her, driving her completely wild as she tightened her hot pussy around him.</p>
<p>Robert leaned her forward and tightened his grip around Talla’s ass. He tongued her hole while fucking her causing her to moan. The Demon of the Trident pressed deeper and deeper inside of her body. The faster that Robert pressed down into her, the more Talla moaned passionately.</p>
<p>“Oh…, by the Gods….” Talla sputtered out. “You’re hitting me just right.”</p>
<p>“And that was just a preview.”</p>
<p>Robert stated as he clung to her body, making the Tarly maiden scream underneath him. The sounds that she made, drove Robert deeper inside of her. His fingers tighten around her ass, plunged deeper and deeper inside of her. Talla kept flashing him dirty and hungry looks as Robert speared inside of her body. Oh, yes, she was getting tighter and tighter. His hands, all over her and making her a gushing wreck in the process.</p>
<p>The King’s hands drove against Talla’s hips and pushed down into her. Robert lightly grabbed her dark locks and kissed the back of her neck while Talla pumped his cock, hard and fast. The fluid motions were starting to get to her as Talla’s insides quivered with delight, the deeper that Robert pushed inside of her from behind. He leaned inside of her and repeatedly drove down inside of her body until she came all over the place.</p>
<p>“You’re that close to cumming, aren’t you?” Robert whispered huskily.</p>
<p>“Ooooh!”</p>
<p>That was the only response that Talla managed to give out as she tightened around Robert and let her juices just flood all over the place. Robert picked up the pace and worked into her until she finished with him. Her inner walls grabbed and milked Robert tightly.</p>
<p>Then, Robert decided to let loose and filled Talla’s pussy. He wrapped his arms tightly around her body and blasted his warm load inside of her as Talla milked him hard with another orgasm. At least two more times, until Robert finished filling her up with his seed. He pressed down onto Talla and finished her off.</p>
<p>With a smile, Talla fell down onto the bed as the King’s arms wrapped around her body, pulling her in as close as he could.</p>
<p>Robert smiled and played with her body while lightly kissing her neck, making her extremely pleased with his touches. The daughter of Horn Hill drifted off after a little bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>After lying in bed for a few moments, Robert got up and moved to the bedside table. He refilled his goblet before taking a seat and admiring the sight of the passed out, naked beauty asleep in his bed.</p>
<p><em>‘The Reach may be the home of power hungry and scheming back stabbers but none could deny that the bread basket of Westeros produced a rare breed of delectable beauties,’</em> Robert thought to himself.</p>
<p><em>‘Especially those Florent women,’</em> he added as Robert recalled his dalliances with them over the years. Particularly, an encounter that involved the mother of his bastard, Edric Storm, Lady Delena Florent and the mother of his current bedmate, Lady Melessa Tarly nee Florent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Flashback </strong>
</p>
<p>  </p>
<p>Robert Baratheon's eyes fluttered open as the rays of the early morning sun filtered through the gaps of the closed curtains of the guest chamber at Highgarden. His hand instinctively swept across the other side of the bed, only to find it vacant. Lady Alerie must have left sometime after he had dozed off after enjoying their third encounter of the night.</p>
<p><em>‘She certainly earned a second chance for her house,’</em> Robert thought to himself.</p>
<p>The young King had been in the groggy state that existed between slumber and awake, when the sudden sensation of having something warm and wet around the area of his crotch caused his level of alertness to spike. He sat up a moment later to see a very familiar pair of hazel eyes looking up at him.</p>
<p>It was none other than his latest mistress, Delena Florent, sucking his cock. He had come upon the young beauty during his dour brother, Stannis’s wedding feast to her cousin, Selyse Florent. Delena had been one of the bridesmaids but in comparison to her plain faced cousin, she may have well as been the bride. With surprisingly little effort, Robert got the young Florent maid to drop her skirts for him as he took her in his brother’s marriage bed.</p>
<p>His stuck-up sibling had thrown a tantrum when they had been discovered in the act, claiming dishonour and insults. To a certain extent, Stannis had been right but in Robert’s opinion, he justified his actions by reasoning that a marriage bed should witness passion. And that was something that neither his brother nor his equally dullard of a bride could ever manage to pull off.</p>
<p>Robert groaned at the sensations surrounding his cock as Delena’s skilled and able mouth worked around his cock. She had become a recent favorite of Robert’s and so when his Hand Jon Arryn had suggested that he tour the Reach to pacify and build relations with his formerly rebellious vassals, the young King had decided to bring her along. As a resident of the Reach, she could help him navigate the web of relations and politics of his most fertile Kingdom. Warming the King’s bed was an added bonus of her presence.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Delena," Robert moaned as he pushed his member into her mouth.</p>
<p>Delena pulled away from her him and smiled, before she began stroking his long cock. "Morning, your grace…..I saw that you were having a nice dream, so I decided to take care of you."</p>
<p>Robert appreciated her enthusiasm as her tongue swirled around his cock and gave him a full-service job. Her lips, tongue, and teeth all worked over Robert's manhood while Robert’s hands cupped the back of Delena's head and pushed deep inside of her mouth.</p>
<p>The beautiful dark haired Florent pushed her lips down around Robert's hard, throbbing member, while her hand squeezed his balls and sucked his long cock. She pulled up all of the way, kissed the tip and pushed down into him, repeating the motion a few more times.</p>
<p>The rushing feeling coming from Robert's balls increased as Delena grabbed them to milk them along with his cock. The beautiful feeling of Delena bottoming out on Robert's cock with her mouth and deep-throating him made Robert close his eyes in pleasure.</p>
<p>Robert shoved his cock deep inside of Delena's mouth as she braced herself for the King’s cum. Her fingers pushed deeper down onto him and caressed Robert's throbbing balls. She squeezed them and just as the first blast inside of her throat connected, Delena reacted by sucking him very hard and making sure to get the most for herself.</p>
<p>"Damn, Delena," Robert breathed as his latest bedmate brought herself down onto his cock and concluded.</p>
<p>She pulled herself way from Robert and rose up to him from the bed, so that he could get a better look at her. Delena was wearing a lacy red bra that barely contained her massive breasts. Her nipples stuck out very tantalizing on the other side of the transparent red material. The undergarment had been among the gifts that the Florent maid had received from Robert during the course of their arrangement. The erotic ensemble was completed with a nice red thong, a garter belt, and a pair of stockings. The entire outfit practically begged on behalf of its wearer to be fucked thoroughly.</p>
<p>"I've been waiting for this moment since last night. I hope Lady Tyrell gave you a memorable night, but I'm here now to remind you of my worth, my King," Delena said.</p>
<p>"I already gave you a task to prove your value, Delena," Robert said with a smirk. “I hope that this seduction is not an attempt to pacify me because you failed me.”</p>
<p>"Not at all, my King," Delena replied. "I’ve laid the groundwork for your next conquest. And my efforts will soon bear fruit."</p>
<p>With those words, Delena attacked the side of Robert's neck with kisses, and began worshipping his sculpted body, sucking on the flesh very tantalizingly. Robert grabbed her firm ass and squeezed it, causing Delena to smile in response.</p>
<p>The dark-haired maiden slowly dropped her bra and revealed her massive breasts to him. Robert took a handful of the large breasts, squeezing them which made Delena moan in response. Soon enough, Robert decided to turn the tables on his partner and rolled her onto the bed. He took hold of her lips, neck, collarbone, and breasts as he showered them with kisses, making his way downward. The moment that he caught her belly button, Delena writhed in pleasure.</p>
<p>Robert slowly hooked his finger inside of Delena's thong and slipped it down her womanhood to expose her smooth, and wonderful looking pussy. His finger shifted an inch inside of Delena's tight vice.</p>
<p>"I'm hungry for some pussy," Robert said with a growl.</p>
<p>"Help yourself," Delena replied sensually as she spread her legs so that Robert could feast on her pussy.</p>
<p>Robert buried himself face first inside Delena, with his tongue shifted inside of her as the King buried himself in between her warm and willing thighs. Delena rested her hands on the back of Robert's head.</p>
<p>"By the Mother! It's so good, eat me out," Delena breathed out.</p>
<p>Her warm walls pushed up to meet Robert's tongue as the oral stimulation caused her to tingle in excitement. She wanted everything that the King could give her, and so much more. Delena's moist center opened and closed for Robert as he pushed his face in between her wonderful thighs.</p>
<p>The juices dripping form between Delena's thighs made Robert hard, wanting to ram his throbbing hard member inside of her body. He pulled out of her and Delena smiled as she already gauged her lover’s intent.</p>
<p>"Do it," Delena said. "Fuck me."</p>
<p>Robert smiled and crawled on top of Delena as her breasts squashed against Robert's muscular chest. Robert felt up the milky globes and squeezed them while slipping the head of his cock against her wet centre. Delena wrapped a leg around Robert's back, encouraging him to go inside of her.</p>
<p>A few short moments later, both of them met in the center, with Robert pushing his long throbbing member inside of Delena's warm center, causing her to clamp down onto his cock-head.</p>
<p>Robert could have sworn that he heard another moan mix in with Delena’s familiar and pleasured moans. The feeling of Delena's soft stocking clad leg wrapped around him quickly drove the thought of anything else out of Robert's mind and he pushed his massive member inside of her pussy.</p>
<p>"FUCK ME! There’s nothing like a King’s cock," Delena squealed in pleasure, as his manhood pushed deep inside of her gripping hot pussy.</p>
<p>The slow and steady shoves deep inside of Delena made her breath heavily and she pushed her nails into the side of Robert's back while he rocked down into her. He almost pulled out of Delena and then pushed back into her, causing an orgasm to spread through her body with each passing plunge inside of her.</p>
<p>"Go ahead, my little fox, cum for me."</p>
<p>Robert’s words coupled with his warm mouth kissing and licking of her nipples made her cum extremely hard.</p>
<p>Delena’s hips clenched down around him a few seconds as Robert pushed himself deep inside of her and made her scream. His cock buried inside of Delena's wet center and she closed around Robert and released him a couple of times.</p>
<p>"Oh, Robert…., it's so good,” Delena moaned, shutting her eyes close while placing a long, wet kiss on him.</p>
<p>When she opened her eyes again, something behind him drew her attention and Robert’s as well when she informed him of what or rather who it was.</p>
<p>“Why don't you show Melissa that you can make her feel as good as me?" Delena whispered into his ear.</p>
<p>Robert stopped and slowly slipped out of Delena. He then turned around and saw Lady Melissa Tarly standing in the doorway.</p>
<p>The Lady of Horn Hill eyes looked onto her King, with lust in her eyes as she gingerly stepped into the chamber, closing the door behind her. He had met the other Florent beauty upon his arrival at Highgarden.</p>
<p>During his time in the Reach, Robert had reached the conclusion that while the most fertile region of Westeros had been blessed with crops and women of fine quality, its men had been blessed with an insane level of luck. First, a buffoon like Mace ends up with Alerie and then a sour grump like Randyll Tarly managed to land someone like Melissa, it could not be explained by anything other than sheer luck.</p>
<p>It was a thorough waste that such fine women were saddled such poor excuses for spouses. A great injustice indeed and Robert always sought to give some comfort to such unfortunate souls. Though in Melissa’s case, the King had another reason for setting his sights on her apart from her beauty. Randyll Tarly was the only man who had ever managed to best him on the battlefield and the Lord of Horn Hill did not miss a chance to brag about his achievement. Of course, Lord Tarly at least had enough good sense to not speak of it in Robert’s presence unlike his foolish lord, Mace Tyrell, who not only spoke of Robert’s defeat but also arrogantly claimed credit for the victory despite being nowhere near the actual battlefield.</p>
<p>Both Reach lords had rubbed Robert the wrong way and he intended to have his vengeance, in the best way possible. And so, while he got to work on bringing Alerie Tyrell to his bed, Robert instructed Delena to speak with her cousin for a similar outcome.</p>
<p>Apparently, both Robert and Delena had succeeded in their respective endeavors.</p>
<p>Melissa was dressed in a robe which came opened and showed her breasts held up in a black bra and panties. Obviously, Delena had lent her cousin some of her lingerie because Robert could not believe that a stern and rigid man like Randyll Tarly would ever allow his wife to own such clothing. The panties were soaking into her body, who had clearly been spying on his and Delena’s activities for a while.</p>
<p>"Come here, and give me a kiss, Lady Tarly," Robert said with a seductive smile as he gazed at Melissa’s generous breasts which were practically calling out to him.</p>
<p>“Your grace…., I…., um…, Delena assured me….” the wife of Randyll Tarly stuttered, telling him that while she was willing to give herself to him in exchange for the favors promised to her by Delena on his behalf, there was still some doubt and insecurity left within her.</p>
<p>“Lady Melissa, you have my word that not only will our little rendezvous remain discreet. But also, you will receive all that has been promised to you,” Robert replied in his most sincere and earnest tone, which had helped him seal the deal with many a woman.</p>
<p>The words had the intended effect and Melissa stepped closer towards Robert, wrapping her arms around his back before engaging in a lust fueled kiss. Electricity fired down Melissa's spine as her toes curled, and loins moistened, heating up completely after indulging in the hot lip-lock. Robert reached behind Melissa, drawing her closer towards him, causing her wet loins to rub against his aching cock.</p>
<p>"This is both sinful and wrong. Yet, I cannot deny how much I want this?" Melissa stated, as she wrestled between her desires and moral values.</p>
<p>“Passion and desire are the lifeblood of our existence. It would be wrong to deny our instincts,” Robert replied.</p>
<p>The Lady of Horn Hill tried to think about all of the reasons why this was wrong but it was hard to think when Robert held a hand on her breast. His fingers dipped down underneath Melissa's panties and started to feel her wet cunt lips.</p>
<p>Delena made her way from behind Melissa and pressed her breasts against her cousin's back. Robert and Delena pinned their new playmate between them as his Florent mistress worked her legs down between Melissa's firm thighs. She rubbed them and worked her fingers down between them.</p>
<p>"It's time for you to experience true pleasure, Melissa," Delena said. "Let the King fuck all your troubles away."</p>
<p>For one day, for one morning, Melissa Tarly nee Florent wanted to forget all her worries. Forget about her cold and stern husband who rarely showed her any affection. Forget about the constant worry, she felt for her first born. Her Samwell’s gentle nature while endearing to her, was a source of displeasure to her husband. Compared to the disdain that Randyll showed their eldest, his ignorance towards their other son and daughter was almost welcomed by her.</p>
<p>These and many more concerns often plagued Melissa’s mind. So, when Delena approached her last night at the feast with a proposal from the King himself, it felt like the Gods were finally granting her a level of comfort and relief.</p>
<p>Melissa Tarly was under no illusion as to why the new King of Westeros was showing interest in her. Robert Baratheon’s penchant for comely women was known across the entire realm just as much as his legendary prowess in battle. Her own good looks coupled with the fact that her brute of a husband was the only man who had ever managed to deliver a defeat to the famed Demon of the Trident, the King’s attraction towards her was not surprising.</p>
<p>The Lady of Hornhill knew that she was just a means for the Stag King to soothe his bruised ego. But she was pragmatic enough to find it acceptable as she was using him in turn as well. Having a favor from the ruler of the seven kingdoms which could be called upon in the future, was no small boon in itself.</p>
<p>But now, in this moment all that Melissa truly wanted a nice large cock buried inside her body, drilling to her extremes without feeling any shame. She turned around to face Delena while Robert's hands still squeezed her ass. Melissa and Delena came chest to chest with each other and entered a very steamy make-out session.</p>
<p>"Both of you should get down to the bed, on your hands and knees," Robert instructed his partners.</p>
<p>Delena pulled away from Melissa, moving towards the bed, with her bare ass swaying along the way. She then stopped on the side of the bed and bent over, with her ass poking out.</p>
<p>A spank to her ass resulted in pleasure spiking through Delena's loins. Melissa followed her cousin down on the bed.</p>
<p>Robert walked closer towards Melissa who breathed deeply on the bed as Robert's fingers quested between her dripping hot thighs. Robert pushed a finger deep inside of Melissa, with only one digit causing her breath to quicken.</p>
<p>"Please, fuck me," Melissa begged him. "I can't stand it. I need your cock inside me."</p>
<p>The stormy blue-eyed King climbed up behind him as his hard member knocked on the edge of Melissa's entrance. She could feel how big he was and the stories and rumours did not do it proper justice.</p>
<p>"It might hurt at first," Delena advised her. "The best thing to do is just let it happen, let him fill you up."</p>
<p>Robert's massive member pushed inside of Melissa's pussy from behind and she gripped Robert in a tight vice. He caught a glimpse from the mirror in the chamber of Melissa's face screwing up, as she bit down on her lips. The dark-haired King shoved deep inside of her with a long thrust. He pulled almost out of her and then shoved his long cock back inside of her.</p>
<p>"Yes, just relax, and let it happen, Melissa," Delena said encouragingly. "Let the King fuck you. It feels so good to be fucked by his cock. You like taking his giant royal cock, don't you?"</p>
<p>Melissa feverishly nodded in response to Delena's lewd and dirty questions. She let out a moan of pleasure, every time that Robert buried deep inside of her, Melissa completely stretched out on him. She moistened his cock and it pushed inside of her.</p>
<p>"ROBERT! HARDER! HARDER! HARDER!" Melissa yelled. "I never knew how good a real cock could feel."</p>
<p>"Well, now you have a good idea," Robert replied.</p>
<p>Melissa couldn't really argue about it as the King’s balls slapped against her thighs to give Melissa a hint of what was going to come. He shoved deeper into Melissa and buried himself into her. Her body ceased up and released her juices around Robert's hard cock.</p>
<p>Delena smiled as she watched Robert dominate Melissa. Her cousin deserved a good hard fucking for a good long time. Randyll Tarly was great military commander and competent lord, but like most men, he lacked the skill and stamina required to properly satisfy a woman. And Melissa deserved to be pleasured in every way and take complete advantage of her sexual drive.</p>
<p>"Robert, make her cum so hard, and come over to take me," Delena said, with lust tainting her voice. "I need my fill."</p>
<p>"Patience, my dear, you'll have your time," Robert replied with a grunt as his long throbbing hard cock pounded into Melissa, increased Delena's own desire and lust.</p>
<p>Delena hated having to be patient, but she supposed that she wouldn’t have to really wait for long. The pleasurable screams coming from Melissa, indicated that the King was nearing his release.</p>
<p>"She's so tight," Robert groaned. "I think that I'm going to have to cum."</p>
<p>Melissa closed her eyes and clutched the sheets on the bed, with Robert's fingers pushed into her nipples and squeezed them hard.</p>
<p>"Cum for me, please, my King," Melissa begged as pleasure shot through her body.</p>
<p>"As you wish."</p>
<p>Robert replied with a grunt as he pumped his cock inside of her womanhood. Those balls slapped against Melissa’s thigh, threatening to blow his huge load inside of her.</p>
<p>"No need to show restraint, Robert," Delena said. "I have a sizable stock of moon tea that I can share."</p>
<p>Melissa’s waiting womb opened up to receive the blast of cum inside of her, as the King’s balls launched the splattering of seed inside of her. Robert pushed inside of Melissa and then pulled completely out of her. The warm cum splashing inside of Melissa's body caused her body to glow for some time.</p>
<p>Robert pulled out of Melissa, his cock dripping with her juices. Delena rolled over on top of Melissa, and gave her a kiss in response before she moved over and attacked Robert's cock with her mouth.</p>
<p>A short, but intense blowjob brought Robert back to full attention. Delena pulled away from Robert and climbed on top of him. The King’s erect member rose up into the air in position as Delena climbed on top of Robert's cock and impaled herself down onto him</p>
<p>He slipped into the Florent beauty with practiced ease as she started to bounce up and down on Robert's lap. The full and aching cock submerged completely inside of Delena's warm wet vice, with her pushing down onto him.</p>
<p>Melissa who had been completely stuffed full of cum, looked up towards Robert. She watched as Delena descended up and down on Robert's cock, creating a very erotic sight.</p>
<p>Both of the King’s strong and rough hands cupped Delena's bouncing breasts while she rolled her hips down onto Robert and grabbed his member before releasing him. Her sexy thighs bounced down onto Robert's manhood.</p>
<p>"If people knew how divine the pussies of you Florent women were, they would forget all about mocking your ears," Robert said with a laugh.</p>
<p>Melissa's fingers rubbed her body enticingly. She had just received a good hard fucking, and yet she craved another one. Unable to control her urges, she used her fingers to alleviate her stress.</p>
<p>Robert enjoyed the sensation of his Delena's delicious warmth wrapped around his aching hard manhood. Every time that the dark-haired beauty bounced on him, her breasts smashed into his face. Robert buried his face between Delena's heaving cleavage, sucking on her nipples who reared her head back in response, providing him with a moan of encouragement.</p>
<p>"Robert, take me, lick me, suck me right there," Delena mewled in passion.</p>
<p>Robert pushed his mouth against Delena's nipple and sucked it hard, while she continued rocking down onto him with a few spikes of her pussy.</p>
<p>"That’s it my King, so good, suck on my tits, make them feel really good," Delena purred in delight.</p>
<p>The heavenly sensations continued with Delena gushing hard around Robert as she guided his massive member into her. His cock swelled and it would be a only few seconds before it gushed inside of her.</p>
<p>Melissa's eyes lazily followed the progress of Delena bouncing herself up and down on the King’s cock.</p>
<p>Delena smiled and guided Robert's face in between her aching breasts. Robert pushed inside of her, almost sliding out of her. Delena gasped at the loss of Robert's cock inside of her but it was relieved the very next second as Robert placed his long cock back inside of her body.</p>
<p>"Cum for me, your grace," Delena panted.</p>
<p>The powerful young King couldn't hold back for much longer as the swelling deep inside of his balls reached a fever pitch while he kept bringing himself into Delena. He could not hold back from her for much longer. Delena pushed down onto Robert, as her gushing center released and squeezed Robert's mighty member. Robert picked up the pace with a long thrust inside of her. The spilling of their intermixing cum began as Robert pushed up and down into Delena, giving her a gushing amount of seed that filled up her pussy.</p>
<p>Robert smiled when Delena crawled over the top of him to join Melissa. She then grabbed her cousin by the hair, before pulling her in for a sultry kiss. Melissa's warm body heightened with pleasure until the next play was ready. Which was none other than Delena climbing on top of Melissa's face and burying her womanhood inside her face, before Delena immersed her own face inside of Melissa's gushing pussy.</p>
<p>The captivating sight enthralled Robert who was seated on the edge of the bed watching as both of the women ate each other. They eagerly slurped their pussies dry of each other's juices.</p>
<p>Delena looked up from Melissa and mouthed "Take her ass" to Robert before slipping a finger inside of Melissa's puckered hole, that was already lubricated with juices. It took only a few seconds for Melissa to realize what was happening as Robert's well lubricated cock shoved inside of her waiting hole.</p>
<p>"Damn! She's incredibly tight," Robert grunted. “Guess stuck up Tarly never bothered to take your anal maidenhead.”</p>
<p>Claiming Melissa’s virginal ass caused Robert to work himself inside of her nice but sexy ass. The wide ass of the Lady of Horn Hill was perfect for ramming his cock inside of her as Robert took her plump cheeks in his hands and squeezed them.</p>
<p>"She has a nice and thick ass, your grace, perfect for fucking," Delena said. "And her mouth isn't half bad either…and I’ll bet that she hasn't had a cock in there before either."</p>
<p>Melissa couldn't argue as her husband was a conservative and traditional lord, lacking in both imagination and passion. Delena and the King had opened both her world and asshole up to new pleasures. Delena held her open for her son to push his cock into her.</p>
<p>Delena smiled as she helped Robert bury his thick and juicy member into Melissa's tight ass.</p>
<p>"She making you want to cum, isn’t she? Go ahead and give her the nice sticky load of cum all over her ass. I'm pretty sure that there's plenty more for me," Delena said sultrily.</p>
<p>Robert wanted to savor the feeling of Melissa’s ass for a few seconds as he ran his fingers across it, sending a simulation of pleasure through her body. At the same time, Delena's mouth and tongue worked over Melissa's pussy and simulated it just as Robert took Melissa in the ass.</p>
<p>A few moments of pleasure later, and Robert just had to let it go.</p>
<p>"Oh Melissa…, you have a hot ass, nice tits, and a fuckable body…..and you can take my cock in your ass, so nicely. It so nice, isn't it?"</p>
<p>Robert's question had been answered by Melissa's feverish moans as he launched another load inside of Melissa's ass. Robert held onto her thick cheeks and buried an intense amount of sticky cum inside of her.</p>
<p>"Good, very good," Robert breathed.</p>
<p>He pulled out of her and Delena's tongue moved in, to feast upon Robert's cum as it trickled out of Melissa's ass. The sight caused Robert to become hard all over again.</p>
<p>Delena raised one hand and wrapped it around Robert's cock. She smiled and suckled the head, bringing him back to life completely.</p>
<p>"Maybe you should see whose ass is tighter," Delena said, not wanting to be outdone by her cousin.</p>
<p>Robert's breath heightened the second that Delena moved her tight ass over the side of his cock. He could feel her gushing pussy out from underneath him.</p>
<p>Melissa dove in between Delena's legs while Delena brought her firm cheeks down onto Robert's member. It was a beautiful sight to see Robert working his cock in between Delena's ass while Melissa licked out her cousin.</p>
<p>"I'm liking this family bonding, don't you?" Delena asked her cousin, who was unable to disagree with her.</p>
<p>And neither could Robert, as he took hold of Delena's bouncing breasts which were so lovely and firm. Robert squeezed one of the gorgeous tits, making her moan in response. He leaned in while fucking her ass to nibble Delena's shoulder, knowing it was a bit of a hot spot for her.</p>
<p>Pleasure cascaded through Delena as Melissa and Robert worked her ass and pussy so nicely.</p>
<p>"So, whose ass is tighter?" Delena inquired.</p>
<p>"Pretty close," Robert said. "But I'm going to need to experiment more….to make sure that I don't render a wrong judgement."</p>
<p>Robert buried his cock inside of Delena's milking bowels as he continued working in and out of her.</p>
<p>"Ram your huge cock into my tight arse!" Delena breathed. "Make me think of you whenever I sit down for the next week."</p>
<p>Melissa suckled Delena's lips and it got even hotte when she reached between Delena’s legs and stroked her clit. Hot and horny didn't even begin to describe how Melissa Tarly felt now.</p>
<p>"I know you will make an informed decision, with more…effort!"</p>
<p>Delena squealed out the last word and came on the spot as her juicy cum splattered into Melissa's mouth who eagerly sucked up her cousin's juices up, making a series of lewd sounds while going down on Delena's pussy.</p>
<p>Delena’s sounds combined with her ass, caused Robert to just barely hold back. He almost was there, just a bit more, and he would be inside of her. The sounds of slapping balls against Delena's ass followed a fraction of a second later. Robert groaned and gripped onto her hips tightly for leverage.</p>
<p>All three of them came together at the same time and it was a beautiful sight.</p>
<p>Robert launched the last bit of cum inside of Delena's ass, before pulling out of her.</p>
<p>When the dust settled, Robert found his way pinned between Delena on one end, and Melissa on the other end. Both of the cousins pressed against Robert, feeling up his chest and abs, while lightly kissing him.</p>
<p>
  <strong>End of Flashback</strong>
</p>
<p>After recalling his encounter with the Florent cousins, Robert was once again reassured of his decision to give the Reach women another chance to stay in his good graces.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Myrielle Lannister + Catelyn Stark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, my work trip keeps getting extended due to delays. Which is why I will be updating multiple chapters at once whenever possible.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ned, have you received a reply from Sunspear regarding the marriage alliance proposed between Myrcella and Trystane Martell,” Robert asked his Hand, as they were both seated in the Small Council chamber along with his Queen and her brother, Lord Paramount of Westerlands and his newly appointed, Master of Coin, Tyrion Lannister.</p>
<p>“Aye, your grace. Prince Doran is interested in the match and is willing to discuss the matter further,” Ned answered. “But before any agreement can be finalized, he wishes that the Princess Myrcella journey to Sunspear along with a representative of the Crown to meet Prince Trystane in order to get to know her betrothed as well as discuss the other salient points concerning the match.”</p>
<p>“Your grace, I must advise against my niece traveling to Dorne,” Tyrion chimed in. “We all know of the bad blood between House Lannister and House Martell. And while Prince Doran’s enjoys a reputation of a wise and peace-minded ruler in Westeros, most of his kin and advisors especially his younger brother, Prince Oberyn have equally famed taste for vengeance and blood.”</p>
<p>“Lord Lannister’s fears are understandable, my King. But a chance to make amends and peace with Dorne is too valuable to pass up. We could finally unite all of Westeros under you,” Ned argued back in a calm tone. “Especially with the great threat that is looming beyond the Wall.”</p>
<p>Before a debate could break out, his wife intervened and offered a solution that appeased both sides.</p>
<p>“So, it is settled then. Lord Stark, let Prince Doran know that while I agree with his view of both children getting to know each other before the marriage occurs, I must prioritize Myrcella’s safety as well,” Robert said to his former best friend. “Therefore, if the Prince of Dorne is willing to accept, I would like to invite Prince Trystane and his retinue to King’s Landing so that the young man can meet Myrcella while we discuss the terms of the marriage contract.”</p>
<p>“I will send the reply immediately,” the Lord of Winterfell replied. “If there is nothing else, then I shall take my leave.”</p>
<p>After Robert nodded in consent, Ned got up from his seat and left the chamber, leaving him with Tyrion and Cersei behind.</p>
<p>“Make peace with those Dornish snakes,” Robert spat in disgust. “I can’t believe that I ever thought that fool could ever be a capable Hand.”</p>
<p>“I can’t tell if he is actually that stupid or are we just that good mummers?” Tyrion said with a laugh as he waddled to a side table, where a flagon of wine was laid out and promptly poured both himself and his sister a cup each.</p>
<p>“I believe it’s a bit of both, little brother,” Cersei responded with a smug smile as she accepted the cup of wine. “Although to be fair, the Stark fool is unaware of both the treason plotted by the Dornish and our plan to deal with them.”</p>
<p>“A worthy Hand of the King would remain appraised of such events in the realm. Ned Stark is no cunning wolf but a blind dog who can’t act without his master’s command,” Robert added, causing the trio to chuckle darkly at Ned Stark’s expense. “If his wife and daughter weren’t such good fucks, I’d send that fool back to freeze in the North.”</p>
<p>A few moments later, Robert inquired with the Warden of the West, if he was prepared to carry out the next stages of their plan once the Dornish accept the offer and arrive at the capital.</p>
<p>“Aye, your grace, all will be ready,” Tyrion answered as he finished his cup.</p>
<p>“Very well, I’m feeling bored and restless,” Robert said with a yawn. “Perhaps a small hunting trip will lighten my mood.”</p>
<p>“Most certainly, my love,” Cersei said to her husband with a smile. “But before you leave, I would like to introduce to a few of the recent arrivals from the Westerlands.”</p>
<p>“I am quite confident that they can help alleviate some of your stress,” his wife added suggestively.</p>
<p>“Really, I would be pleased to meet them,” Robert replied, as he gleamed his wife’s discreet intent.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"They are exquisite, aren’t they, my love?" Cersei said with a proud smirk as both she and Robert stood on the balcony, overlooking a garden where the maidens who had recently arrived from the Queen’s homeland had gathered for tea and gossip.</p>
<p>“Behold true golden beauties of the realm,” she added, proudly presenting the maidens gathered below them, like a breeder would display his prized stallions. “I guarantee that they can make you forget all about those rose whores and northern savages.”</p>
<p>And the King of Westeros had to admit that his wife had managed to collect a set of truly tempting pussies. Even from this distance, Robert could sense that the young maidens possessed that rare combination of youthful innocence and suppressed desire.</p>
<p>“Who is that?” Robert asked, pointing out a young petite blonde who was smelling the flowers in the garden.</p>
<p>“Ahh…. That’s my cousin, Myrielle,” his wife answered. “She’s Cerenna’s sister. Tyrion tells me that she’s a shy and demure maiden, but from my own personal interaction with the girl, Myrielle has quite the strong and wilful personality that she tries her best to conceal.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like someone else, I know,” Robert commented offhandedly, knowing that the veiled comparison would push Cersei’s buttons. “Is she a maiden or has someone already broken her in?”</p>
<p>“My love, you wound me. Do you think that either me or my family would dare to offer you tainted goods?” Cersei said with mock outrage.</p>
<p>A raised eyebrow and pointed look, was all the response needed from Robert to convey his opinion on the matter.</p>
<p>“Myrielle has indulged in a few educational experiences since she flowered. But she is still a maid in all the ways that count,” his Queen answered with a shrugged look. “But if that is an issue, most of the others are pure maidens, with no prior experience at all.”</p>
<p>Cersei then proceeded to inform with all the relevant details of the other noble ladies, namely their houses, family dynamics and motivations behind coming to court. Robert patiently took in all the knowledge but found his attention drifting back towards Lady Cerenna's sister.</p>
<p>In the end, Robert decided to sate his curiosity in the way that he knew best and instructed Cersei to see that his will was done.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p>                                                                                                  </p>
<p>"It's just an honor to be in your presence, you have done just so many amazing things. You single-handedly crushed the evil Ironborn raiders and subjugated the savage Wildlings. Not to mention defeated the mythical <em>Others</em> themselves," Myrielle stated, her awe and hero-worship shining through completely.</p>
<p>Yes, Robert had done all of the above. Though to be precise, the White Walkers weren’t completely defeated, they had just lost the first battle in the upcoming War for the Dawn. But, all of that was irrelevant to their current situation and he certainly had no need for Lady Myrielle to constantly praise his many accomplishments and victories.</p>
<p>Not to give the wrong impression, Robert enjoyed and basked in the praise and adulation from his adoring subjects. But that is not what he sought from the Lannister girl when he had Cersei deliver an invitation to join him for a drink.</p>
<p>The young girl wished to become a lady in waiting, just like her sister, but she was one among a legion of hopeful maidens, angling for the position. Myrielle Lannister’s ambition provided the perfect cover for his wife to arrange this little rendezvous so that Robert could meet with her in private, under the ruse of discussing her appointment to the position. Though, both Cersei and Robert knew the real reason behind this meeting. However, Myrielle’s behavior and words conveyed that she was still oblivious to the fact.</p>
<p><em>‘Is she truly that naïve or is it just a ruse,’</em> Robert mused to himself.</p>
<p>Like Robert’s wife and her other female Lannister relations, the cousin of the Queen was a stunning blonde, who preferred to style her hair in a ponytail instead of the usual elaborate southern braids worn by highborn maidens at court. She was dressed in a nice silken Lannister red dress that not only complimented her form perfectly but also accentuated her pert and firm breasts.</p>
<p>“Lady Myrielle, if you would be kind enough, would you pour me a cup of wine,” the King requested politely.</p>
<p>“At once, your grace,” the young maiden replied, before bending over to fetch the King’s drink, allowing Robert to get a good view of her shapely behind which stirred the fire in his loins.</p>
<p>"I'm always happy to hear appreciation for my deeds from my loyal subjects," Robert said. "But, we’re not here to talk about me. We should speak about you. And the fact that you are more than qualified to be a lady in waiting. Lord Tyrion has also given you a very favorable recommendation.”</p>
<p>“Before I make my decision, I would like to hear from you as to why do you think you deserve this position? Are you willing to do anything to get it? A position that will help set you up for life, and broker a favorable match in the future," he added.</p>
<p>"Yes, I'll do anything to prove myself," Myrielle said earnestly. "Please, anything, your grace."</p>
<p>"Anything, that's a big promise, Lady Myrielle," Robert replied. "Do you think if I told you to, could you drop to your knees and give me a blowjob. Right now?”</p>
<p>The statement caused Myrielle to blink in surprise as she stuttered to form a response.</p>
<p>"Your… uh… Your grace?"</p>
<p>"Do you think that you would be willing to service me whenever I asked you? Would you hike up your skirt, bend over my desk and spread your legs? Would you strip completely naked and climb on my cock? Any and all of the above whenever I asked," Robert asked in a casual tone that did not match the scandalous and immoral intent of his words, causing Myrielle to flush red even more.</p>
<p>"This is highly inappropriate," Myrielle stammered.</p>
<p>"Lady Lannister, it's a simple question. I can see the way that you look at me. Undressing me with your eyes. You're already thinking about it. Sure, you might act like a good little girl, but there's a ravenous harlot within you, waiting to break out, waiting to serve me, and waiting to be taken by me."</p>
<p>"Your grace, this is..this is…"</p>
<p>Myrielle began stammering a response, before Robert grabbed her and silenced her with a kiss. The Lannister girl thought about pushing back for a brief moment. Then suddenly, she not only relaxed but also tightened her grip around the King and returned the kiss with great fervor.</p>
<p>Now that Robert had Myrielle on the hook, he pulled away from her and left her breathing heavily.</p>
<p>"You're the King. My cousin’s husband. I’m a ….," Myrielle started to list all the reasons as to why this was a bad idea. But Robert had never allowed logic and reason to stand in the way of a good time.</p>
<p>"I’m well aware of all the implications, Lady Hill. But there is no need to fret, I have quite a bit of experience in such situations," Robert said in a soothing voice, hoping to calm the erratic maiden.</p>
<p>"Do you think you can do a little dance for me?" he added abruptly, throwing the young girl’s focus off once again.</p>
<p>"I love dancing," Myrielle answered him without thinking.</p>
<p>The passionate kiss with the King seemed to have clouded her mind and intoxicated her senses.</p>
<p>"Excellent! I love to see women dancing. While your clothes aren't exactly appropriate for it, we'll just having to make do. I'm sure though behind those drab layers of clothing, there's something more beautiful waiting to break out," Robert said enthusiastically, egging her to proceed ahead while he hummed a melody to set the mood as he channeled his magical aura into the tune.</p>
<p>Myrielle's hips swayed back and forth a little bit, almost as if the King’s tune magically compelled her to action. Her hands involuntarily moved to the front laces of her dress and without thinking, she undid them, allowing it to slip down slowly, revealing a cute and little lacy green bra.</p>
<p>Robert got a good look at her encased youthful breasts, which appeared both nice and perky. In his opinion, the lovely assets could grow and it would grow.</p>
<p>The fact that Myrielle had taken off her clothes off before the much older but handsome King, got her both hot and horny. She stripped off the rest of her outfit, and kicked off her slippers. Myrielle stood in front of Robert, in her underwear, noticing the effect that she was having on him. All the hesitation and reluctance from earlier had vanished completely as desire and lust began clouding her being.</p>
<p>"So, if I ask you to, will you do it? Will you give me a blowjob?" Robert inquired once more, knowing full well that the young maiden would be unable to deny him anything from this moment on.</p>
<p>"Anything you wish for, my King."</p>
<p>Myrielle promptly answered as she undid Robert's breeches and pulled them down. Robert's big cock hit Myrielle right in the face as she looked at it up closely.</p>
<p>"Never saw one this big before, have you?" Robert asked with a proud smirk.</p>
<p>Myrielle shook her head in response, while guiding her hand down Robert's length to experience it, before placing a small kiss on the head. Myrielle tested the waters further by working her mouth all the way around Robert's member as it pulsed into her mouth. Robert gently guided her head forward until she popped around his cock.</p>
<p>Robert pumped into Myrielle's mouth as her hot lips and tight super throat wrapped around him. The young Westerland maiden possessed a natural look of innocence and naivety that helped to mask her true inner deviant that had been lurking within her and one was begging to come out. Robert leaned into her and pounded her wet mouth, both hard and fast.</p>
<p>Myrielle hoped that she was doing a good job and pleased the King.</p>
<p><em>‘Did the Queen and cousin Tyrion know that he would do this to her? Did her family want her to become one of the King’s whores? Is that why the Queen gifted her with exotic dresses and lingerie?...and the more she thought about it, the more likely it seemed,’</em> Myrielle ran through the sequence of events in her mind and concluded that becoming the King’s mistress was about a good outcome for her as any. Especially, if her family wished for her to become one and that conclusion got her wet, making her bob up and down onto his cock with renewed vigor.</p>
<p>"Closer, work that cock, work it like your future depends on it," Robert said encouragingly.</p>
<p>And it kind of did, Myrielle told herself as she coughed on the King’s massive member while trying to adjust to its sheer size and girth.</p>
<p>Myrielle's warm juicy lips were perfect for cock sucking as Robert pushed all the way down onto her and repeatedly fucked her face.</p>
<p>"Get ready!"</p>
<p>Robert groaned before he splattered into her mouth. The cum spilling into her mouth caused Myrielle to flinch as the King shot ropes of his seed all over Myrielle's face and cheeks, which eventually dribbled down her body. Myrielle closed her eyes as royal cum smeared her entire face, with Robert discharging his load onto her.</p>
<p>"Clean your face. I won't have a future lady in waiting look un-presentable in my castle," Robert told her.</p>
<p>Myrielle promptly obeyed the command and moved to find something to wipe her face with but Robert stopped her cold.</p>
<p>"No, use your hands and mouth,” the King added with a devious smirk. “And we'll discuss the dress code that you will be expected to follow after we're done here."</p>
<p>Myrielle used her fingers and palms to gather Robert's seed off her face, before sensually feasting on it with her tongue. She made sure to keep her eyes locked onto the King’s during the entire process and was pleased to see his member come alive for her, once again.</p>
<p>As the young Lannister cousin dined on the King’s seed, she finally understood why so many women were vying for the opportunity to share the King’s bed. The King’s fluids tasted sweeter than any Arbor Gold and Myrielle grew naughtier by the moment. She wanted Robert's cum in her wine, as seasoning on her food, downing it every minute of the day and night.</p>
<p>"Now show yourself to your King, Lady Myrielle."</p>
<p>As soon as the words left Robert’s lips, Myrielle undid her bra and then pulled down her panties, before rising up and presented herself to the King on his desk.</p>
<p>Robert stripped down naked before her and positioned himself next to Myrielle. He marveled over her nubile body. Her beautiful but innocent face, perky breasts, nice flat stomach, shapely hips and long legs. Not to mention a curvy, delicious ass which Robert really needed to push into his hand as he ran against it.</p>
<p>Robert began to commit every inch of Myrielle's fine body to his memory, using his mouth. He nibbled and sucked on her nipples, making Myrielle shake and tremble underneath him.</p>
<p>"Oh, there’s nothing like breaking in a virgin maid."</p>
<p>Robert said excitedly as he dove between Myrielle’s legs, causing her to see stars as his tongue worked into her tight pussy. Myrielle's reacted deliciously as she further succumbed to the skilled ministrations of the King’s tongue as Robert pressed against her, making her cry out in pleasure.</p>
<p>"Apologies, your grace," Myrielle squealed as her hands instinctively grabbed onto the back of his head.</p>
<p>"No worries, my dear. Today is just but the first of your many lessons in the art of love and pleasure. You’ll learn."</p>
<p>Robert said as he dove further into her, making Myrielle scream out even more. Robert held a perfect record of always leaving his women satisfied and Myrielle Hill would be no exception to this rule.</p>
<p>Not long after, Myrielle experienced the first ever orgasm of her life and it was intense to say the least. Given that she only had the pleasure caused by her own fingers to gauge against the current sensation flowing through her body, Myrielle did not have much knowledge on the matter. But she had a deep-rooted feeling that no one else would be able to bring her to an orgasm as much as the King did.</p>
<p>Robert removed his tongue from Myrielle and spread her legs while his hard cock pressed against Myrielle's flat stomach. Her alluring belly button rubbed against Robert's cock head, making Myrielle cry out for him. Another touch, with Robert running his hands up Myrielle's body, sent the young girl into a tailspin of pleasure.</p>
<p>"By the Gods, you are impossible," Myrielle breathed out.</p>
<p>"Aye, I’m impossible to resist, my lusty maid."</p>
<p>Myrielle could not muster the strength to respond to the King’s claim with Robert's prominent manhood slowly edged down her body as it rotated in circles, rubbing her body. The friction of Robert's manhood pressing against Myrielle's thighs made her quiver and she shook even faster as it approached her womanhood.</p>
<p>“Now just try and relax, I’ll be gentle with you,” Robert told Myrielle who closed her eyes in anticipation.</p>
<p>“ARGHHH…. OH... BY THE MOTHER!” Myrielle screamed as her maidenhead yielded to Robert’s pussy breaker of a cock, while it slowly invaded her folds.</p>
<p>His big, fat balls hit Myrielle on the thigh as Robert lifted one of her lovely legs onto his shoulder and pushed her down onto the desk. The desk was made of finest quality wood and its durability would soon be put to the test.</p>
<p>"Now Myrielle, you must always be ready for such encounters. It’s one of the unsaid duties of all ladies in waiting,” Robert informed Myrielle as a thin trail of blood trickled down from her pussy onto her thighs and his cock. “But as you can see, my dear the position comes with its own benefits. Or it's perks, depending on your view."</p>
<p>“OHH... HAVE MERCY!”</p>
<p>Myrielle squealed with tears pricking her eyes when she came undone, with Robert trailing kisses down her hoisted leg and ankles. He then moved onto sucking on her toes, making Myrielle moan out loud. His tongue massaged the underside of her foot as he continued to rock into her. Since this was Myrielle’s first time, Robert began his thrusts slowly before gradually building up his momentum.</p>
<p>The King’s desk began to creak as its sturdy legs scrapped against the carpet, owing to the force of Robert’s ramming into his latest partner.</p>
<p>"The fact you are my wife’s cousin along with being competent and educated lends credit to your suitability for the position. Because, I’ll tell you that beautiful maidens with tight pussies and flexible bodies that can be bent over a desk, aren’t as rare as you would think. But, you, you are something special. Aren't you, my little baseborn slut?" Robert stated, enjoying the tightness of Myrielle’s wet folds.</p>
<p>"Oooh, yes! Please keep it up! I always want to feel this good," Myrielle panted, trying to catch both her breath and though as her body trembled with pleasure.</p>
<p>"Stay with me, and you'll feel even better. I know that you have the potential to be something great, both in court and my bed."</p>
<p>Robert stated confidently while cupping Myrielle's perky breasts. The thought of how he could train Myrielle into the perfect bedmate, made Robert’s balls throb with desire as he pushed deeper and deeper inside of her.</p>
<p>His rough, strong hands moved all over Myrielle's body, groping and touching every part of her nubile form. The slap of his big balls hit Myrielle repeatedly as he looked straight into her light green eyes. Robert kissed down onto Myrielle's neck while moving closer to her ear.</p>
<p>"Do you want me to coat your insides with my divine juices?"</p>
<p>The doors holding back Myrielle's inner harlot broke upon hearing the King’s dirty question and she went completely wild with desire. Myrielle wrapped her legs around the toned waist of the desirable man who continued pushing into her. Robert leaned deep into Myrielle and pumped deeper inside of her, making her cum over and over again.</p>
<p>Robert spent the next few minutes, working Myrielle through orgasm after orgasm, who let out several hot sounds while clutching onto his body. She came several times, until he finally decided to slide out of her. One of Robert's hand moved up onto Myrielle's body holding her down onto the desk, while the fingers of the other wrapped around his member.</p>
<p>"You haven't earned the right to have my cum inside you yet,” Robert proclaimed, making the bastard Hill groan in frustration and disappointment. “But I will grant you some measure of a relief for the time being."</p>
<p>Myrielle quickly interpreted the King’s intent and whole-heartedly conveyed her willingness and eagerness to serve him.</p>
<p>"Please allow me to do it, your grace," Myrielle asked pleadingly. "I'm going to have to perform this and other such similar tasks on a regular basis whenever you ask it of me. So why don't I show you what I can do?"</p>
<p>"Great idea and I like your enthusiasm, Lady Lannister,” Robert replied with a pleased look on his face. “Now take my cum on your face and wear it with pride. Be proud of the fact that the most powerful man in the realm blessed you with his seed."</p>
<p>Myrielle clutched Robert and jerked him off as fast as she could, while ensuring to pay attention to his bloated balls. She utilized every bit of knowledge gained from incendiary texts and tomes, that she had borrowed from her cousin, Tyrion.  It was mostly improvisation and guess work, but Myrielle did manage to illicit a notable reaction out of Robert. Robert leaned his cock deeper into Myrielle's hand until his it exploded into her hand.</p>
<p>Blast after blast of cum launched onto Myrielle's face, trickling down it later, while the young maiden remained stoic in the face of the fluid shower discharged by the King. All the while, her hand continued to move fast and furious while jerking Robert off until he decided it was sufficient.</p>
<p>The thick white jism formed a mask on Myrielle's face and she struggled to open her eyes. One drop of cum broke from her eyelashes and she caught it, with a seductive and devious smile.</p>
<p>"It would be an honor to serve you, my King," Myrielle stated. “I shall strive not to disappoint you.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I know that you won’t,” Robert answered with a satisfied look upon his features, knowing that he had added another beauty to his growing collection.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p>                                                                                </p>
<p>Catelyn got out of the copper tub after a good long soak. The warm water had worked wonders to relieve her fatigue after she had spent the entire day tending to her duties both as a prominent member of the court and the King’s unofficial harem. Not to mention, helping Sansa adjust to her position and duties as well as share her own insights regarding the early stages of pregnancy with her. For the moment, Sansa’s condition was being kept secret from the general public so that she would not be overwhelmed by the extra attention.</p>
<p>Apart from the natural worries experienced by a first-time mother to be, the mind of Catelyn’s eldest daughter was also focused on ensuring that the King (the true father of her child) was well taken care of, during her absence. A duty that Catelyn along with other members of the King’s inner circle were more than eager and willing to tend to.</p>
<p>Just as Catelyn slipped her robe on, she heard the clicking of the secret door concealed behind a tapestry, hanging on one of her bedchamber walls. The secret entrance was one of the many hidden doors built inside the Tower of the Hand that connected it to the myriad of hidden passageways sprawled across the Red Keep.</p>
<p>Normally, the Lady of Winterfell would have been scared by such an unexpected intrusion, but she had very good guess as to who her late-night visitor was. Though knowledge of the secret corridors was shared amongst a select group in the capital, only one person would utilize it to enter her bedchamber, at such a late hour. Her assumption was proven correct as King Robert stepped into the chamber, flashing a seductive smile at her.</p>
<p>“Your grace, this is an unexpected but pleasant surprise,” Catelyn stated as she performed a hasty curtsy, which came across quite awkward due to her current state.</p>
<p>“Would you care to join me for a nightcap, my lady?” Robert asked, as he proceeded to inform her that Ned would be working in his solar for the rest of the night with Lord Tyrion on an urgent matter. Additionally, he had ensured that the guards patrolling the hallways on the floor were loyal to both him and Catelyn before Ned. Thus, making sure that this late night visit would remain discreet.</p>
<p>“Mmm...a drink sounds nice but perhaps you would prefer something else,” Catelyn replied, deducing the Robert’s true intent of his visit with great ease as she beckoned him towards her.</p>
<p>As soon as he was near enough, Catelyn threw her arms around Robert with a soft smile appearing on Catelyn’s face, her violet eyes flashing with primal lust. Catelyn leaned towards him and kissed Robert completely on the lips who not only returned the kiss but also began exploring the delicious body of the redhead.</p>
<p>Catelyn wrapped her legs around him and kissed him even deeper. Robert stroked her leg which made Catelyn moan deeply into his mouth as her tongue moved back and forth, causing her carnal hunger to increase tenfold. The King drove his tongue just a little bit deeper inside of her mouth as Catelyn hung onto him, kissing him with immense lust burning through her body.<br/>
<br/>
The two pulled away from each other and Catelyn grabbed the underside of Robert’s tunic and pulled it over his head. She pushed him lightly onto the bed and crawled on top of him.<br/>
<br/>
“I must have you, my KIng” Catelyn said. “Mmm, you’re so handsome, so virile… I can’t believe that I wasted my youth on a stiff dullard like Ned.”<br/>
<br/>
Catelyn stroked Robert’s muscular abs and chest, kissing him all over. She could see something grow in his breeches which she truly needed to help him out of it.<br/>
<br/>
“I think that I’m going enjoy a lot of cream tonight for my dessert,” Catelyn said with a couple of small strokes through his breeches.<br/>
<br/>
“Why don’t you lose that robe?” Robert suggested, causing a tiny smile to break out on Catelyn’s face as she slipped the robe off of her lovely and shapely body.</p>
<p>It fell to the ground, with Catelyn’s round and gorgeous tits coming into prominence at the foremost. Her flat stomach coupled with her slim waist size highlighted her sinful figure further. Her perfect and wide child breeding hips were perfect to grab onto along with her long legs.<br/>
<br/>
The Lady of Winterfell leaned down on the Baratheon King, kissing him all over. She made out with him passionately, with Robert’s hands moving onto her body. He started to touch her in places which drove Catelyn completely insane. This in turn caused Catelyn to want to touch him, to please him until the desire to worship Robert like the god that he was consumed her being.<br/>
<br/>
“Mmm, I’m hungry for that nice big cock of yours,” Catelyn said with a slutty smile as she grabbed his crotch and kissed his abs.</p>
<p>“Help yourself,” Robert encouraged the lustful woman.</p>
<p>Not needing to be told twice, Catelyn helped him out of his breeches causing his enormous manhood to slap her right in the face. Catelyn put her hand around it and began to stroke him, her soft fingers digging into his cock all over. She leaned in and traced her perfect tongue down on him. Her wet lips pushed down and pulled away from him.<br/>
<br/>
“Mmm… delicious,” Catelyn cooed with a couple of kisses down onto the top of his cock head.<br/>
<br/>
His massive cock jumped halfway up to meet her lips as she leaned in and pushed her mouth down onto his crotch, the stimulation of his groin making Catelyn both hot and bothered. She reached between his legs and cupped his balls, squeezing them hard.<br/>
<br/>
“Need a little bit of help?” Robert asked her.<br/>
<br/>
Catelyn looked at him, her eyes widening with a mischievous smile breaking out on her face. Robert edged himself into her mouth, with both his hands full of her dark auburn locks allowing him to push into her. It was quite a sight to see that curtain of hair brushing against his crotch and Catelyn taking him deep into her throat.</p>
<p>Despite the fact Catelyn was struggling, gagging, and coughing, the swift determination of his former best friend’s wife could not be denied. She would engulf all of him, sucking his long member until it hit the back of her throat. Meanwhile, Catelyn stroked his big throbbing balls, hungering for even more.<br/>
<br/>
“Mmm,” Catelyn breathed lustfully. “Mmm.”<br/>
<br/>
Those sounds paired with the smacking of her lips almost sent Robert spiraling into her mouth. She gave him a hell of a blowjob, using her lips, tongue, and throat to stimulate him, with Robert pushing deeper and deeper into her, until Catelyn’s face pressed down.<br/>
<br/>
“Work it,” Robert told her. “Oh, Catelyn, work it! That feels good…. I always knew that you were a natural born cock-sucker….”<br/>
<br/>
Catelyn pulled all the way up off of Robert, stimulating every single last inch of him as her tongue swirled around his member’s head. As much as she wanted to taste the cum just exploding into her mouth, Catelyn had other ideas. And because sinful minds think alike, Robert gleamed her intent with ease as he sprung up on the bed and squeezed her breasts hard.<br/>
<br/>
“I want to taste you,” Robert told her</p>
<p>“And I’m not going to stop you.”<br/>
<br/>
That was Catelyn’s reply as Robert pushed her down onto the bed and returned her favor by worshiping her body, like she had done for him. Every delightful sound that Catelyn made, caused him to throb even more. Adding to Robert’s desire to taste her, and immerse himself in the scent of her.<br/>
<br/>
Catelyn put her hand on the back of Robert’s head, stroked his lustrous black hair which was peppered with slight streaks of grey, granting the King an appearance of being experienced as well as virile.</p>
<p>With little to no guidance from Catelyn, Robert dove down and pushed his lips down onto her from between her legs.<br/>
<br/>
“YES!” Catelyn moaned in pleasure. “YES!”<br/>
<br/>
Robert just smiled and sucked on her nether regions as Catelyn grabbed the back of his head, grinding her hips up and down, rocking herself to his ministrations. He knew exactly all of the right places to hit, to make her explode.</p>
<p>That royal tongue was pure magic as it worked into her. Catelyn did not know how Robert was able to do it, but she did not want him to stop.</p>
<p>“Eat my pussy out!” Catelyn yelled. “Oh, work it…. work it, it belongs to you, my King!”<br/>
<br/>
A few seconds later, the handsome Baratheon pulled himself up from Catelyn’s dripping mound, his face dripping with her sweet juices, making him look quite hot as drops of the sweet nectar fell from his beard onto her.</p>
<p>Within a flash, Catelyn sprung up and attacked him, peppering his face and neck with kisses, while stroking his muscular biceps. Robert returned the favour, by running his hands down Catelyn’s back before moving in to lay claim to her neck, collarbone, and the valley between her cleavage.<br/>
<br/>
The awareness of the long hard meat spear pushing against her caused Catelyn to almost cream herself as her toes curled, with lust building up in her body. Robert leaned into her, kissing her neck hard and fast, sending Catelyn into a sudden fit of pleasure.<br/>
<br/>
“Oooh, you really know how to make this work,” Catelyn started for him.<br/>
<br/>
“Aye,” Robert responded by turning her around and kissing her on the back of the neck. “But, you’re worth it, one hundred percent.”<br/>
<br/>
Catelyn crawled across the bed, her tantalizing ass swaying for Robert. It was a call to him, a call for him to do naughty things to her. Naughty things that Catelyn would allow him to do. Robert sprung into place on the bed and started to rub her body.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m going to fuck you,” Robert told her.<br/>
<br/>
“Bend me over that headboard and make me your bitch again,” Catelyn called to him with a sultry smile.<br/>
<br/>
Robert took Catelyn in exactly the way that she had wanted. At the same time, he touched her body all over, sending jolts of electricity through her while taking care that she did not come too soon.<br/>
<br/>
Every time that Robert brushed against Catelyn, he could hear sighs of both anticipation and frustration. Robert knew exactly what Catelyn wanted and he knew exactly how to give it to her. He kissed her, starting from her ear lobe, down her neck, and back, and ended up between her legs, which were sopping wet.</p>
<p>Catelyn melted into a dripping wreck and practically choking for it by the time Robert got back around. He rubbed her legs and sent her into a constant fit of pleasure. Robert leaned into her, his cock head pushing against her body. Catelyn opened her legs up, begging for Robert to take the plunge inside of her.<br/>
<br/>
“Please,” Catelyn pleaded with him. “I need it, right now.”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m sure you do,” Robert commented. “And I’m going to give it to you.”<br/>
<br/>
“Uuuhhh….” Catelyn breathed as Robert cupped her ass, spreading the eager woman’s legs as far apart as they could go.</p>
<p>After bending Catelyn over the headboard, Robert slid into her. The slide inside her was slow, with Catelyn feeling inch after inch going into her body. Each inch brought a jolt of pleasure all over her as Robert brushed down onto her back.</p>
<p>His hands rubbed against Catelyn’s body and caused her to breath rapidly. Her mind was flooded with pleasure but she tried to focus on Robert as he guided her towards a very intense and spectacular orgasm. He entered her, going balls deep inside of her, thrusting hard into her body and hitting all of the right spots.<br/>
<br/>
There was no doubt in her mind that Robert Baratheon was a master in the art of love and pleasure as he sent Catelyn on an intense ride of thrill and pleasure.</p>
<p>Catelyn thought he was going to tease her a little more for a second as he slowly pulled out of her and for a second. But she pleased to realize that he was just getting her into a better position so that she could be fucked immensely.</p>
<p>Robert grabbed Catelyn and pushed her into the bed with his big balls slapping into her thighs from behind. Catelyn dug her nails onto the sheets, moaning out in lust while Robert leaned into her, kissing down the side of her neck and sending her into fits of pleasure.<br/>
<br/>
“Getting close,” Robert whispered sensually.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, you know I am!” Catelyn yelled. “Fuck my brains out! Make me cum! Fuck your little dirty whore!”<br/>
<br/>
Robert just smiled at the prim and proper lady’s filthy language and pushed deeper into her.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, I’m nothing without that cock. Just some silly little whore without a purpose! Oh, Robert, fuck me! Use me! Use me! Because your fool of a friend and my useless husband can’t do anything for me….so I need that big cock of yours to…. keep me from going mad. STUFF ME!”<br/>
<br/>
Robert thrusted away at Catelyn’s proclamation. The way her snug and very tight walls wrapped around his member was almost enough to send Robert completely over the edge. Robert held onto Catelyn’s ass and slapped it a couple of times, making her break out into a very passionate moan, the deeper that he pushed inside of her.<br/>
<br/>
“Yes,” Catelyn breathed into the pillow. “Yes!”<br/>
<br/>
Robert pushed his hands against her body, making Catelyn just clamp down on him. Her tight walls closed around him, trying to greedily milk every last drop of seed from his swinging balls. Robert held on and let her rest for a minute.</p>
<p>Catelyn groaned in response to Robert slowing down his pace. She tried to encourage him, but her body did not react in ways she expected. A moment later, she realized that Robert had complete control of her.<br/>
<br/>
“Your body, mind and soul belong to me alone,” Robert said. “I hope you haven’t forgotten that.”<br/>
<br/>
“Not at...all!” Catelyn moaned.<br/>
<br/>
In that moment as the slow and subtle thrusts rocked Catelyn’s mind, she wanted nothing more than the pleasure that she was experiencing, and the intense rush that accompanied it.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m going to let you cum in a minute,” Robert said. “I want you to just imagine how good that feels. How good it will feel as I slowly push into you. I’m grabbing your ass…. it’s so perfect…. just like the rest of you. I’m going to pull out and I want you to lay on your back and wrap your legs around me as I pound you into submission.”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, you like my legs, don’t you, my King?” Catelyn asked.<br/>
<br/>
“Aye,” Robert told her.<br/>
<br/>
Catelyn opened said legs and Robert pushed down into her. Robert crushed his muscular chest down against Catelyn’s ample tits as he squeezed onto her from above, thrusting into her body. Catelyn moaned, hotly and heavily, her hips driving up for him. She knew that it would only be a matter of time before Robert had her right where he wanted her.<br/>
<br/>
Those legs were beautiful and Robert just had to touch them. His caresses were driving Catelyn completely mad as she looked up at him with her wide and wanton eyes.</p>
<p>Robert slowed down his thrusts inside of her, wanting her to savor the feeling as he slowly slipped into her, one inch at a time. Catelyn attempted to push her hips up to get more in quicker but Robert shoved Catelyn back down and pinned her firmly on the bed.<br/>
<br/>
“We’ll have none of that.”<br/>
<br/>
Robert stated firmly as he traced his finger up Catelyn’s leg, sending her into a spiral of pleasure. Her nipples ached as he pulled out and started the slow process all over again.<br/>
<br/>
Eventually, Robert shoved most of his considerable length inside of Catelyn as his big balls slapped down onto her, making Catelyn moan deeply. Her hands touched his back as she continued moaning while clamping down onto Robert. She ran her hands over his body, and encouraged him to go deeper. The two lovers met into each other as the noses were filled with the scent of sweat and sex.<br/>
<br/>
The Baratheon King’s stamina was truly divine as Catelyn was gifted with multiple, nerve racking orgasms before Robert even came close to finishing. But Catelyn was not one to back down for a challenge and she continued to hang in there as Robert continued to challenge her endurance.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s your turn now, my love,” she breathed hopefully.<br/>
<br/>
A few light kisses triggered Catelyn’s arousal to new heights.<br/>
<br/>
“Aye,” Robert commented. “It’s my turn.”<br/>
<br/>
He thrusted faster into Catelyn causing a ripple effect to bounce against her thighs and his big bloated balls came this close to firing their load into her. Catelyn raked her nails down onto the back of his neck and moaned even louder as Robert increased the pace of his thrusts. The grip of the Stark matriarch’s nails was so strong that if Robert’s body had not been blessed by supernatural protection, she would have drawn blood from the King.</p>
<p>“Keep it up, don’t stop,” Catelyn begged him with a soft smile on her face.<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t worry, I’m not going to,” Robert commented as his bloated balls struck her from above, hitting Catelyn on the thighs.</p>
<p>After Catelyn experienced her latest orgasm, Robert drained his load deep inside of her as she grabbed onto him tightly, making sure that every last drop of his cum fired into her body. The Lady of Winterfell shifted on the bed, rocking herself back and forth onto him, with Robert pushing onto her hips as he slammed into her.<br/>
<br/>
The two shared their orgasms, with Robert riding Catelyn firmly into the bed. Catelyn hung onto him for the next several minutes, moaning as their bodies connected together.<br/>
<br/>
After they finished, they both smiled at each other. Catelyn put her hand on Robert’s shoulder and nudged him, rolling him onto his back, so that she could climb on top of him.<br/>
<br/>
“Are you sure that you have enough strength left in you?” Robert asked.<br/>
<br/>
“Just give me a minute, your grace” Catelyn said with a pant as he wiped the sweat from her face with her hand. “And I’m going to ride you like the stallion that you are.”<br/>
<br/>
Her kisses and caresses were more than enough to renew Robert’s interest and more importantly his arousal. And when Catelyn was ready, she climbed on top of Robert, straddling him. She teased the King before leaning into him with a kiss, as her breasts brushed against his body.<br/>
<br/>
The next play resulted in Catelyn dropping down on Robert, and he always felt so much bigger when she climbed on top. Or maybe that’s because her pussy was still a bit sensitive after receiving a thorough fucking just moments ago.</p>
<p>Still, Catelyn managed to ride him hard for as long as they could both go. Although, it was obvious that the King had an unfair advantage in comparison to her. Still, Catelyn was determined to not disappoint her liege and enjoy the experience while she could, using her inner muscles to blow her partner’s mind and excite his loins.<br/>
<br/>
To her credit, Catelyn managed to last longer than most before she collapsed onto the bed.</p>
<p>“That… was …uhh… incredible,” Catelyn panted, trying to catch her breath. “I hope… that I did…. not disappoint.”</p>
<p>“Don’t fret, Catelyn,” Robert said with a small laugh. “You are always a delight to have in my bed. But there is another reason for my visit.”</p>
<p>“Ahh…. And here I thought that you just craved my company,” Catelyn replied with mock surprise, as an earlier visit from the Queen and her own knowledge of the Robert’s nature hinted at a future task that would require her attention.</p>
<p>Before Robert could broach the topic, the Lady of Winterfell informed him that she was taking care of certain details that would ensure his upcoming hunt would be a success.</p>
<p>A smile bloomed across Robert’s face upon hearing of Catelyn’s plans as he praised her both her efficiency and skill in such matters. He then proceeded to inform her that there was one more thing that would be required from Catelyn so that this hunt would be memorable.</p>
<p>“Well…. I certainly was not expecting that particular request,” Catelyn said, surprise coloring her voice for a brief moment. “But no need to be concerned, I shall not fail you.”</p>
<p>“I know that you won’t,” Robert said with a smile as he got up from the bed and dressed himself.</p>
<p>“Oh, you should probably call for your trusted maids to help tidy and clean yourself up as well,” the lusty King added with a smirk before he exited through the hidden entrance from which he had earlier arrived. “Ned may be a dullard by nature and Talisa’s concoctions spiked in his food are priming her to be completely docile and pliable but we aren’t there just yet. So, we need to be cautious, at least for the time being.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you like it, please leave kudos and comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Ygritte + Myranda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                                              </p>
<p>The dense shade provided by the large and mighty oaks of the Kingswood was pierced by the rays of the mid-day sun which provide illumination in a secluded clearing of the thick forest. The spot was surrounded by large and sturdy oaks on all sides with a makeshift path, being the only entrance to enclosure.</p>
<p>The floor of the area was covered by foliage forming a bed of wild grass along with the sizable barks and branches of previously felled trees that were now covered in a dark green moss. The chirps and squawking of the birds that dwelled within the trees made up the only sounds that could be heard in this tranquil little spot of natural beauty.</p>
<p>Or rather they were the only sounds until Robert Baratheon had arrived along with his feisty companion to enJoy a wild romp in the woods, away from the bustle of his hunting camp.</p>
<p>Robert undid his own breeches in a flash before yanking down Ygritte’s breeches with a tug while she tore off her vest and tunic, exposing her sumptuous body and dripping pussy. A sight that brought a smile to the lusty Stag’s face.</p>
<p>“You’re a dirty whore, aren’t you, Ygritte?” Robert asked her teasingly as he worked his fingers into her wet cunt.</p>
<p>“Aye, I am your dirty whore and you can stick that meat spear anywhere you want to.” Ygritte replied with a smile as her eyes flooded over with lust.</p>
<p>“Oh anywhere, eh?” Robert asked before flipped Ygritte over a fallen bark, so that her bare ass was presented to him.</p>
<p>Ygritte’s pussy tingled in anticipation at the thought of having the Stag King’s cock spear into her ass. Robert teased her asshole for a bit, while the thought of him being inside her, caused Ygritte to come undone.</p>
<p>The redhead Spearwife’s eyes widened as Robert’s sizable member shoved into her anal cavity.</p>
<p>“Damn, you’re always so tight,” Robert breathed as he grabbed onto Ygritte’s decent sized breasts while pumping into her tight ass.</p>
<p>“Aye, Stag King I’m yours, all yours,” Ygritte breathed as Robert hammered her ass. “FUCK ME HARD! FUCK ME HARD!”</p>
<p>Ygritte repeatedly screamed to the heavens as Robert pumped into her ass hard from behind. She was smiling widely as her lust was completely unrestrained and her being was filled with most intense passion that she had ever experienced.</p>
<p><em>‘Old Gods be praised! Jon Snow was nothing more than a green boy compared to the virile Man-God who was dominating her at the moment,’</em> the thought popped into Ygritte’s mind.</p>
<p>Pumping into her, Robert picked up a steady pace as he kept working into her tight ass. He wanted to get the most out of this redhead before he eventually switched holes. But for now, he just wanted to feel his cock inside her perfect ass.</p>
<p>“More my King, more, more,” Ygritte murmured to him encouragingly as his thrusts buried Robert deep into her bowels while he groped her squeezable tits in his hands.</p>
<p>After a few more rams into her tight ass, Robert decided to switch tactics. Ygritte screwed her eyes shut as she felt Robert’s throbbing cock slide into her gushing wet centre before he started pumping into her, while his balls slapped against her thighs as he punished her cunt with his member. The motions caused the fiery archer to bite down onto her lip.</p>
<p>“Say it, beg for it like a proper lady,” Robert growled as he grabbed her by the hair. Taming the wild beauty from beyond the Wall was a treat for the Baratheon King, which was made even sweeter by the fact that she was once the lover of his most hated foe’s spawn.</p>
<p>“Please, your grace, I beseech your mercy. FUCK ME FASTER, FASTER!” Ygritte screamed wildly as she pushed her hips back towards him. The redhead was screaming at the top of her lungs as Robert speared his throbbing cock into her tight cunt and continued to work inside her.</p>
<p>Ygritte’s eyes screwed shut as she felt him stuff her full with his member while his hands roamed all over her youthful body. The King made sure that every single part of her received his full and proper attention. By squeezing her breasts before moving down her legs, Ygritte experienced the complete range of pleasure provided by her older lover. The Spearwife was rammed hard with his cock and she loved every single moment of it.</p>
<p>Ygritte’s pussy clenched around him while Robert continued pushing into her, as time ticked on.</p>
<p>“Ygritte, I’m going to cum,” Robert breathed as he grabbed her.</p>
<p>“Oh, yes, that’s it, pump your delicious seed into my dripping cunt, fill me up until I choke!” Ygritte yelled as Robert pumped into her over and over again from behind. Thrust after thrust penetrated her dripping wet cunt until the edge was finally reached.</p>
<p>Robert’s balls tightened and clenched before he fired his load into her. Ygritte was driven to another amazing orgasm with his thrusts as he hammered into her. He was filling her up with more cum than she thought was possible before she slumped forward onto the bark, feeling the afterglow of the sex that they had both indulged in.</p>
<p>Ygritte rolled over, basking in the moment, with Robert’s cum drippling from her hole.</p>
<p>“Gather yourself and return back to the camp,” Robert told her as he tied up his breeches. “I spotted tracks of a buck, on our way here.”</p>
<p>“Give…me…uhh… a moment… I’ll join,” Ygritte replied pantingly. “I’m a… great shot with the bow.”</p>
<p>Robert let out a chuckle, amused by her confidence before consenting to Ygritte’s request.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>                                                                                            </p>
<p>The smell of cooked venison permeated the air of the King’s hunting camp as the prize bagged by both him and Ygritte, earlier that day, was raked over the fires. Most the hunting party was spread around the main fire, located in the middle of the camp as Robert made a toast to Ygritte’s marksmanship which had been pivotal in landing the buck.</p>
<p>In a rather pleasing and surprising turn of events, all gathered including the fire-kissed Spearwife had smiles on their faces as they traded japes and drinks. When Robert had brought his Wildling concubines back to the capital, an unease tension had developed between them and the other southern courtiers. Tales and centuries old prejudices regarding the savage residents of the True North had not helped matters in the least. Which is why this newly formed camaraderie was a welcomed development.</p>
<p>Robert with a grin plastered on his face watched as Ygritte narrated the tale of a hunt that she had participated back when she dwelled in the lands beyond the Wall, to a completely enraptured Arya Stark. Ned Stark’s wild and unruly daughter had practically begged her parents to be allowed to join the hunting party after Sansa and the other Northern maidens had planted the seeds of the idea into the young maiden’s mind as per Robert’s instruction, citing that she was old enough along with the presence of other young girls in the King’s entourage as justification for her desire.</p>
<p>Catelyn had put on quite a show of false resistance to the notion before granting her consent, when Arya had expressed her desire to participate in the hunt, before her parents. The Lady of Winterfell’s mummery had the intended effect as her fool of a husband too gave his approval, believing that he was the one making the decisions.</p>
<p>The dark-haired She-Wolf had been teasing Robert, utilizing every opportunity that she came upon, for quite a while now.</p>
<p>Normally, Robert would not have wasted on a second thought before bedding a young and comely maiden but Arya’s painful resemblance to her late aunt had always caused the King to take pause. That was until he shared his dilemma with his spiritual advisor and mystical arts teacher, the Lady Melisandre, who had given him some much-needed advice on the matter. And soon enough, all of Robert’s doubts had vanished and he reached a decision concerning the wild She-Wolf of Winterfell.</p>
<p>Robert finished up his cup of ale before he decided to slip into his tent, to fetch a bottle of Arbor Gold that would be used to properly commiserate the first successful hunt of the trip. However, a familiar figure sitting at the edge of his bed, surprised him as he realized that the Arbor Gold toast would have to be delayed for a bit.</p>
<p>Myranda, who was in-charge of the royal kennel and Robert’s unofficial Mistress of the hunt was seated on the bed with a devious smile plastered on her face. Her dark brown hair hung alluringly down over her pale face as her pale eyes glowed with lust. She wore a small black choker around her neck which paired perfectly with a racy black leather corset that only came down to an area slightly below her moderate sized bust.</p>
<p>The former bitch of Bolton had been fully accepted by his harem of beauties and her possession of exotic garments and lingerie was proof of the fact.</p>
<p>The leather corset helped to show off a lot of cleavage while also putting Myranda’s flat but muscled belly on display. A pair of hip-hugging black breeches covered her lower body as they melded into her being, like a second skin.</p>
<p>"Evening, my King," Myranda greeted him with a smile as she got off the bed. "I got the feeling that you might like some company."</p>
<p>Robert saw the hungry, predatory look in her eyes as she walked towards him before wrapping her arms around him. The Northern vixen unbuttoned Robert's vest and tunic, slowly working it down him while feeling him up at the same time. Myranda pressed her round, soft breasts against Robert's back.</p>
<p>"Mmm, you're so irresistible," Myranda said. "I just can’t keep my hands off you."</p>
<p>Though he enjoyed such attentions from a beautiful woman, Robert remembered that he needed to be firm with his new Mistress of the hunt so that she would not forget her place. He slid Myranda's hands off of him and turned around as he locked both their fingers together.</p>
<p>'<em>That pale eyed bastard gave her too much freedom. I need to teach her obedience. She serves at my pleasure and not the other way around,' </em>Robert mentally reminded himself.</p>
<p>"If I desired your company, I would have sent for you," Robert said to her, in a chiding tone. “You need to remember who the master is, Myranda.”</p>
<p>"Oh, yes, my sincerest apologies but…. I just thought that this would be a pleasant surprise," Myranda replied sheepishly. “It’s surprisingly quite chilly down here in the south and I figured that you would like to have a nice firm body to keep yourself warm for the night."</p>
<p>Myranda let go of his hands and felt up Robert's body, who enjoyed the softness of her hands. From their past encounters, the kennel master’s daughter had deduced the spots which served to excite the King. And if the reaction that she managed to illicit from the King when her fingers brushed against his abs, was anything to go by, her assumptions were right on the mark.</p>
<p>Myranda’s ministrations served to stoke Robert’s primal urge to fuck, and he was now to make her his bitch once again.</p>
<p>"Since, you’ve stirred my inner beast from its slumber, you will have to tend to it as well," Robert told her. "And…. Trust me, this demon is not easily satiated."</p>
<p>The King’s words inflamed Myranda’s passions and she got to work by unlacing Robert's breeches. Myranda sank down before him, with a smile on her face as she finished discarding his breeches. She had almost unveiled his member to the world, almost being the key word.</p>
<p>Myranda leaned in and wrapped her tongue around Robert's member head. Her skilled ministrations made Robert feel really good, as Myranda’s mouth and tongue slipped further down Robert's aching cock.</p>
<p>Robert leaned back further as Myranda took him completely inside of her. His newest bitch’s throat was so warm that it just made his cock extend just a little bit further, so it was now touching the back of her throat. The King’s excitement grew further and he grabbed the back of the sultry vixen’s hair as he pushed his member into her mouth.</p>
<p>Myranda sucked on his royal cock so hard that she managed to enclose him within a pure vacuum seal. The dark-haired beauty almost pulled all the way out of the King, in order to plant a kiss on the tip of Robert's cock head before pushing back down into him.</p>
<p>Myranda closed her tight mouth around his member with great vigor as Robert threaded the back of her head. The oral fun continued for a while, with each suck bringing more and more pleasure to the couple. Myranda rocked her mouth to the base of his cock, pulled him slowly up, tasting his manhood with each lick. Her tongue wrapped around him, before sliding back down on the engorged length before the cycle started up again.</p>
<p>Robert decided to shove as much of his cock into Myranda's mouth as he could. And the kennel master’s daughter knew better than to complain about it, and continued to suck Robert down all the way. The King’s manhood spurted a rush of fluids into her waiting mouth.</p>
<p>Myranda's energetically sucked down as a never-ending barrage of cum fired deep into the back of her throat. Once the sticky shower ceased, Myranda pulled back from him and cleaned Robert off with a smile.</p>
<p>“Time for the real fun to begin,” Robert said as he stepped back and jumped onto his bed, letting his partner know exactly what the next move should be.</p>
<p>Myranda’s hips swayed back and forth to an imaginary tune as she moved closer towards Robert. Soon enough, she had straddled the King and began grinding up and down on him, with a wicked smile on her face.</p>
<p>Myranda slipped her corset off to show off a pair of nice, round breasts, that bounced out into Robert's face.</p>
<p>"Have a good feel, your grace," Myranda said encouragingly to him. "Go, ahead, my Demon Stag, feel them. Feel how soft and warm they are. Feel them like you want to feel them!"</p>
<p>Robert wasn't going to turn down her request and clutched Myranda's generous globes in his hand, squeezing them. Robert rested his face down on them to feel the soft warmth of smooth, pale, fleshy orbs.</p>
<p>Myranda bounced herself on the King’s lap, guiding his face into her breasts. She reared back with a yelp as his trimmed beard hairs tickled her bosom. Robert’s mouth engulfed her pink nipples, with Myranda’s passionate moans, egging him on further.</p>
<p>The unofficial Mistress of the hunt pulled back away from Robert, swaying back and forth as she peeled off her skin tight black breeches, exposing more of her tight ass as she bent over. Her black panty clad body moved towards Robert, fueling his desire to touch her delicious nether regions.</p>
<p>"Touch me," Myranda breathed in a sultry voice.</p>
<p>Her round ass bounced off of his lap a couple of times to emphasize the point. Robert reached towards her and slowly pulled down her panties. He clenched her ass, squeezing it hard in his hands. Myranda looked over her shoulder, biting down on her lips.</p>
<p>"Take me!" Myranda begged. "I'm all yours!"</p>
<p>Myranda wanted to please her master in every way possible. He was a true hunter, unlike that pathetic bastard, Ramsay, who had insane delusions of grandeur. Myranda had never held much belief in the Gods or higher powers, since the cruel and harsh truths of her reality and life had dispelled such thoughts from her psyche long ago. But after meeting the Stag King and experiencing his divine strength and power first hand, she had been forced to re-evaluate her belief system.</p>
<p>And speaking of strength, Robert gripped Myranda’s waist and pulled her towards him.</p>
<p>"You’re so hot and wet for me," Robert said as Myranda fell back onto the bed. " I bet you want me to fuck you all night long…. don’t you?"</p>
<p>Robert kissed the side of her neck, moving down slowly to capture her breasts, before he started to suck on them. His mouth against her warm tips caused Myranda to become undone. He moved closer down her body, running a finger downwards, before trailing kisses down her.</p>
<p>Myranda smiled, knowing that the King could not resist her navel, since he had stared at it often enough. Myranda guided the back of Robert's head further down her body so that he could make love to her belly button with his tongue. Her body tingled as Robert inched closer towards her pussy.</p>
<p>"Right there," Myranda hissed as she wrapped her warm thighs around Robert's head.</p>
<p>Robert feasted on Myranda's juices as her shapely thighs wrapped around him. He leaned closer into her, sucking on her womanhood.</p>
<p>"Oh Gods! It’s so good," Myranda breathed frantically. "Eat my pussy, make it feel really good. I want your mouth, oh suck my cunt. Lick it fast, lick it hard."</p>
<p>Robert drove his tongue into her to the spot where he knew it would drive his current partner the most insane, while he ate her out. The further that he licked into Myranda, the more the wild vixen held onto the back of Robert's head.</p>
<p>Constant orgasms rattled the former Bolton bitch as Robert’s skilled ministrations broke through all the thresholds of pleasure.</p>
<p>"Please, I need you inside me!" Myranda moaned loudly.</p>
<p>Robert relished his control over his bedmate and licked her inner lips a few more times, causing Myranda's essence to explode into his mouth. Robert sucked down her womanly juices, drinking up every single last drop of them.</p>
<p>The King of Westeros pulled away from her and climbed on top of the huntress. The feel of sweat soaked bodies, heightened the temperatures of both their bodies as Robert leaned in and captured Myranda's neck before placing a bite on her.</p>
<p>Robert’s actions were not a foreign experience to her as Ramsay had always preferred rough and animalistic fucking, when Myranda shared his bed. However, unlike the Bastard of Bolton, Robert’s actions brought her more pleasure than pain. Soon enough, the minuscule pain from the bite faded and Myranda leaned forward, encouraging her lover in his motions.</p>
<p>It was time to move in for the kill, Robert said to himself as he parted Myranda’s thighs open, readying her for his intrusion.</p>
<p>The King held onto her hips, as he rose up, and rammed his entire length inside of Myranda's body. The lusty Baratheon filled up Myranda so much, that she was stretched completely.</p>
<p>“ARGHHH…. THAT’S IT! MY DEMON BEAST!” Myranda yelled as she dug her nails into the back of his head.</p>
<p>Unable to reign in her carnal impulses, Myranda sank her teeth into the King’s shoulder. She knew that King Robert was not Ramsay, there was a good chance that he would appreciate such aggression during coupling. But it was hard to break old habits.</p>
<p>“OH…YOU REALLY ARE A FERAL BITCH, AREN’T YOU?” Robert rasped as a few drops of his blood trickled down Myranda’s throat.</p>
<p>The power and magic within Robert’s blood increased the flexibility of Myranda’s pussy walls against his member. The dark-haired vixen experienced a surge in strength and stamina, which in turn caused her to pump the King’s cock with renewed vigour, working him over with several tight squeezes.</p>
<p>The clenching of Myranda’s pussy grew even better the more that Robert buried himself balls deep into the wanton woman beneath him.</p>
<p>"Please, don't hold back on me, don't hold back," Myranda begged him as she reached up and pushed more of Robert inside of her.</p>
<p>Despite the unexpected surge in Myranda’s stamina and passion, on account of her consumption of his magically infused blood, Robert was able to retain control in the encounter.</p>
<p>Myranda burned with more pleasure than she could ever describe as Robert rose up and drove himself down into her. Her wet pussy closed around Robert and released him with a fluid motion. Robert held onto Myranda and drove him down into her one more time. The ritual repeated every time that Robert drove his throbbing hard cock inside her.</p>
<p>"So good, I'm feel so good, and so complete," Myranda breathed.</p>
<p>The moisture coming through her loins made Myranda feel better than great. Robert held onto her and slammed his hard member inside her moist, waiting pussy walls. The sex-crazed vixen clenched and released Robert’s cock as he picked up the pace of his motions.</p>
<p>"OH…. FUCK! FUCK!"</p>
<p>Myranda yelled at the top of her lungs as her latest orgasm pushed her to the brink.</p>
<p>“Time for you to please me, bitch,” Robert told her and Myranda inferred the King’s desire.</p>
<p>Using her newfound strength, Myranda pulled her body away from Robert. The feeling of having Robert’s member sliding out of her walls, was like losing a limb but the thought of the upcoming pleasure sustained the new royal kennel mistress.</p>
<p>"Let me make you feel really good,” Myranda said as she guided Robert to flip over onto the bed.</p>
<p>Robert held onto her lower back as Myranda guided herself closer down onto him.</p>
<p>“It feels so big, no matter how many times it enters me,” Myranda breathed as her moist centre closed around Robert’s massive member, while riding down on him.</p>
<p>Every time that the thick meat spear pierced into her, Myranda felt blown by the feeling of sheer pleasure. As Robert's hands roamed aimlessly over her body, touching and teasing her breasts caused Myranda to light up, in excitement.</p>
<p>“That’s it, ride me,” Robert moaned encouragingly.</p>
<p>Pure, unbridled warmth spread around Robert's manhood while Myranda kept rocking her body down onto him. Her thighs smacked against Robert's as Myranda kept impaling herself on the King’s cock, the rhythm and pace of her movements, gradually increasing.</p>
<p>Despite how good it felt to stay buried inside her, Robert knew that he could not hold out for much longer as his balls filled up with his thick, creamy essence.  </p>
<p>"Do it! Let loose, my King," Myranda said with a smile as her moist centre and tight, juicy pussy walls rubbed down on Robert, encasing his manhood deep inside her.</p>
<p>No sooner than those words pass out of the King’s latest bitch’s mouth, Robert's balls fired their load into her. Myranda pumped herself down onto Robert, milking him completely.</p>
<p>Feelings of bliss and satisfaction flooded Myranda’s being as Robert’s bodily fluids coated her insides completely. She bent down and planted an aggressive kiss on the King while pumping his hard cock deeper between her smouldering hot thighs, at the same time.</p>
<p>Myranda rose up before falling back onto the bed, looking completely flushed as she snuggled her body close to her lover’s.</p>
<p><em>‘By the Old Gods, I drew blood from the King of the Seven Kingdoms. People have been killed for far less offences,’</em> Myranda thought as panic began flooding her, the fog of lust and passion that had been clouding her mind was beginning to lift.</p>
<p>“Don’t fret, Myranda. I like a bitch with some fight in her,” Robert said with a chuckle, his psychic powers alerting him to his bedmate’s troubled thoughts.</p>
<p>The King’s words relieved the tension and fear that had begun to take root within the royal kennel mistress. And soon enough, the fatigue and exhaustion caught up with her and she drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you like it, please leave kudos and comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Arya Stark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello to all my readers, </p>
<p>Recently, I've got a few comments asking me how much longer it will be before I'm done with this, as most readers are eager for me to get back to my other works. Especially my Jon Snow story.</p>
<p>Here's the fact guys, this fic is complete like I said. All its chapters have been written, but they are mostly rough drafts that require editing and final touches before being posted. And since I've been traveling, I don't have as much free time to devote to my writing.</p>
<p>That being said, I'm working towards finishing the final edits of the pending chapters and hopefully, this fic should wrap up by the end of next month, or possibly even earlier.</p>
<p>As per my promise of adding multiple chapters at once, I am posting not one, not two but three chapters this time.</p>
<p>Now onto this current chapter, its a rather important one as Robert finally completes his domination of House Stark females. I hope the Arya chapter lives up to everyone's expectations.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Arrghh… the Maiden has truly blessed you, my child,” the obese High Septon panted, while plowing into the ass of a particularly young whore.</p>
<p>The girl was one the recent recruits at Chataya’s establishment; a young farm girl from the Crownlands who had journeyed to the capital in hopes of earning more coin for her struggling family.</p>
<p>After spending her first few months in the city, doing grueling work as a seamstress’s apprentice, the nubile girl found her way to Chataya’s in hopes of better wages and less tiresome work. And though she was earning far more coin than before, the girl was experiencing fatigue from a different kind of labor. At least, she could spend most of her time at work on her back in this job.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the door to the bedchamber slammed open, startling both the High Septon and his companion, causing them to shriek in response.</p>
<p>“Greetings, your holiness,” Olenna Tyrell said with a mocking smile as she waddled into the chamber, followed by her grand-daughter and loyal guardsmen.</p>
<p>“Lady…..Tyrell, Wha…. This is highly inappropriate. It’s not what you….” the chosen representative of the Seven on earth said, fumbling nervously while trying to cover up his modesty.</p>
<p>“Of course, your eminence,” Olenna retorted with an amused look on her face.</p>
<p>“You are a man of the Faith. It is no surprise that we should find you on you knees at this hour,” Margaery chimed in, teasingly. “You were merely offering evening prayers, with this poor harlot joining you after you led her away from a life of sin and vice.”</p>
<p>Her grand-daughter’s words caused Olenna to let out a chuckle before she told the young whore to leave them as they required a private word with the High Septon. The young girl promptly gathered up her dress and scurried out of the chamber, closing the door behind her.</p>
<p>“Ohh... is that a bottle of Arbor Red that I spy? Fetch me a glass,” Olenna said to one of her guards after spotting the bottle on a table, next to other exotic refreshments like cheese and oysters that had been laid out. A hallmark of the quality service provided by Chataya to her patrons.</p>
<p>“I can see that the gold provided by both us and the Crown is being put to good use,” Margaery said mockingly while Olenna sipped on her wine. “Giving to the unfortunate souls, that are trapped in a life of debauchery and lust is true sign of charitable soul like yours, High Septon.”</p>
<p>“I…. I…. Lady Olenna ….” the red faced High Septon began mumbling, only to be cut off by the Queen of Thorns.</p>
<p>“Quite! you fool,” Olenna admonished the leader of the Faith. “Now, both me and my grand-daughter don’t care about how you chose to spend your nights. But we do care when we pay you large sums of coin for a task and instead of performing it, you spend our gold to have your holy scepter sucked by whores.”</p>
<p>“Lady Tyrell, preaching tolerance towards the followers of the heretic Red God is one thing. Ignoring the King’s lecherous activities and advocating him as the chosen of the Gods is another tiresome task but one that is possible. But what you are asking for is near impossible!” the High Septon responded frantically.</p>
<p>“Enough of your pathetic excuses,” Margaery said forcefully, her displeasure shining through. “Perhaps, you have not grasped the fact that the future of House Tyrell is hanging precariously because we attempted to aid you in your hypocritical holy war against other faiths.”</p>
<p>“Rest assured, your Holiness, if we fall from favor then not only will we take you and all your corrupt cronies with us,” the Rose of Highgarden added angrily.</p>
<p>“Oh…. my Golden Rose, the High Septon will not just lose his position and wealth, he’ll lose far more,” Olenna added in a sweet but menacing tone.</p>
<p>“No, no…. My ladies! There is no need for such threats,” the High Septon replied, panic and fear lacing his voice. “I’m trying to get it done. But if the Starry Sept ever found about what we are attempting to do, there could be severe repercussions.”</p>
<p>“You need not worry about them. I’ve already spoken with Lord Leyton and he will ensure that the Starry Sept will not create any issues,” Olenna replied confidently. “In fact, they will provide support and aid if the need arises.”</p>
<p>“That is good to know, my lady. But it will still take a good while to pull this off,” the corrupt Septon added with a nervous smile.</p>
<p>“Time is the one thing that we do not have. Even as we speak the other factions at court are gaining more ground and strength,” Margaery stated, annoyance and panic seeping into her tone. “To add to our worries, the spies have just reported that the Dornish contingent is preparing to leave for the capital. And you know what will happen when they arrive.”</p>
<p>“Don’t let those frown lines mar your beauty, Marge,” Olenna said soothingly to her grand-daughter. “Once we succeed in this little endeavor, House Tyrell will grow stronger than ever.”</p>
<p>“What are you still doing here, you fool? Get moving!” the Queen of Thorns chided the nude High Septon as he wrapped the bedsheets around his chubby form to preserve his modesty.</p>
<p>“Of course, my lady,” the half-naked Septon muttered, fumbling his way out of the room.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p>                                                                  </p>
<p>Being blessed with supernatural reflexes and magical healing factor was a great boon for any warrior and hunter, especially a King like Robert Baratheon, who tended to find himself in dangerous circumstances quite often.</p>
<p>A good example of such a circumstance was getting pierced by the sharp, long tusk of a boar on his thigh while protecting young Arya Stark who would have been on the wrong end of the said tusks, if Robert had not taken action, in the nick of time.</p>
<p>The entire series of events began when Arya had insisted on joining the King’s party to hunt a rather wild and large boar which had been spotted by his trackers. Envious of the superior hunting skills displayed by both Ygritte and Myranda over the trip, the dark-haired Stark girl was eager to prove herself to all present, especially the King. Robert’s deliberate ignorance of all the sexual teasing and overtures made by the youngest Stark daughter had added to her frustrations.</p>
<p>In the end, Arya’s impatience and youthful brashness got the better of her as the young girl decided to ignore the instructions given by both Robert and the other experienced hunters and break away from the party that was carefully stalking the boar, in hopes of felling the beast by herself.</p>
<p>Instead, all she ended up doing was gaining the boar’s attention and it charged towards. The young girl loosened an arrow at the raging animal which missed the mark on account of her nerves and fear. Using his lightning-fast reflexes and speed, Robert moved towards Arya with his spear in hand and was successful in spearing the beast before it could make it to her.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, as his focus was split between saving the young Stark girl and killing the animal, Robert’s guard was down and the boar managed to struck him with its sharp tusks, before succumbing to its own injuries. Luckily, the tusk did not go too deep into Robert’s thigh and the wound only needed to be treated with alcohol and bandages.</p>
<p>Despite the eery sense of déjà vu, at once again coming so close to suffering a fatal injury at the hands of a wild pig, Robert was quite calm and pleased with himself. Unlike the first time, Robert’s current situation was due to his focus being concentrated upon protecting Arya and not his own safety or felling his prey.</p>
<p>As Arya Stark, the youngest daughter of Winterfell, escorted him back to his tent, Robert realized that now was a good time as any to make his move on another prized prey of the hunt. Robert was leaning against Arya's shoulder as she guided him towards his chair, near his desk. Though he did not the assistance, it provided the devious King with the perfect opening to begin his seduction of the wolf maiden.</p>
<p>"Does it hurt a lot, your grace?" Arya said nervously. “I should have listened to your instructions, but I was so sure that I could shoot down that boar.”</p>
<p>“Oh, when father and mother hear about this, I’ll never hear the end of it,” she added. “They might even take away my sword lessons and riding privileges as punishment. Not to mention, the earful that I’ll get from Sansa.”</p>
<p>Watching the worries expressions on the young girl’s face as she continued to rant about her predicament, brought a small bit of amusement and nostalgia to the older King.</p>
<p><em>‘She has the perfect combination of Lyanna’s energy and wilfulness but Catelyn’s naivety,’</em> Robert mused to himself before deciding to make his first move.</p>
<p>"Is something the matter, your grace? Are you in pain?" Arya inquired with concern, after noticing Robert fidgeting with his breeches.</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s nothing,” Robert answered. “It’s just that these breeches are pressing too tightly against my bandages.”</p>
<p>“Say, if it’s not too much trouble, do you think that you could help me remove these breeches to help with my circulation?” Robert asked offhandedly, before faking concern about propriety and asking Arya to fetch one of his paramours.</p>
<p>“My King, please allow me,” Arya said pleadingly. “It’s the least that I can do after causing your injury. And besides the whole reason that I wanted to come on this trip was to prove to my parents that I’m not a child anymore.”</p>
<p>“I understand, Lady Arya. But the kind of care that I require at the moment is a bit more mature than you can provide,” Robert replied, hoping that the young maid understood the subtle innuendo.</p>
<p>It took only a brief moment for the young She-wolf to understand the meaning of the King’s words and she blushed profusely before schooling her features.</p>
<p>“Like I said, your grace, I’m no child,” Arya answered, trying to sound confident. “Let me prove it to you.”</p>
<p>Arya Stark was even worse than her mother and older sister at hiding her lustful motives. And this was one failing that pleased Robert greatly as he consented to her request.</p>
<p>Arya slid her hand upwards from Robert’s ankles feeling the toned muscles concealed beneath the leather of the King’s breeches. She felt around on the inside of Robert's thigh, taking a bit longer than needed before unlacing the King’s breeches and snaking them down.</p>
<p>“OHH…MY…” Arya gasped as she laid eyes on the King’s mighty meat spear for the first time. It surpassed all her expectations and imaginations, in every way possible.</p>
<p>“What’s the matter, little girl? Does it scare you?” Robert said teasingly, quirking an eyebrow. “Perhaps, you should go get Ygritte or Val to tend to me. After all, this is a woman’s work, not meant for little girls.”</p>
<p>"Little girl, am I? I’ll show you," Arya exclaimed, her annoyance due to Robert’s taunt fueling her passions and vigor.</p>
<p>It led to her grabbing the King by the cheeks and forcefully sticking her tongue into his mouth. Oh, Arya was definitely Lyanna’s niece, the same excitement and stubbornness coursing through her veins. What the young maiden lacked in experience, she made up for in enthusiasm. As impressed as Robert was by Arya’s fervor, he wasn't going to sit there like a statue and returned the kiss with an equal passion, with both their tongues dancing back and forth which each other.</p>
<p>"Perhaps you should check down below to make sure that there is not much swelling," Robert stated suggestively.</p>
<p>Quickly deducing the meaning of the King’s statement, Arya cupped Robert's balls, feeling around them. The wild She-wolf managed to illicit a groan from Robert while she stroked him closer to the edge. Her grip tightened around Robert's long throbbing cock as Arya pushed her hand all the way down onto him and then pulled it all the way up.</p>
<p>Arya barely could hold back the smirk that formed on her face. Ever since the youngest Stark daughter had learned about her elder sister’s dalliances with the mighty King, Arya’s feelings of envy and sibling rivalry caused her to develop an obsession with bedding Robert Baratheon for herself. Those feelings had only grown with time as all her attempts to gain the King’s attention proved to be unsuccessful. But they reached fever pitch, when she realized that her mother was also among the King’s paramours after she caught the two of them sharing sly looks and gestures.</p>
<p>This discovery caused her mood to sour and Arya had become more short-tempered and petulant in her wants and demands for sword lessons and more independence, which vexed her father greatly. Fortunately, both her mother and sister had sensed the true reason behind Arya’s frustrations and foul mood and came to discuss the matter with her.</p>
<p>“<em>Oh, sweetling, don’t looked so depressed,” Catelyn Stark said soothingly to her youngest daughter. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>“We have good news for you,” Sansa added with a bright smile.</em>
</p>
<p>Both of them then proceeded to inform Arya about an upcoming hunt being planned by the King and the possibility of her joining the retinue, if she was willing to follow their instructions. Her mother also spoke that they were aware of her desires towards their monarch and the feeling was mutual.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Robert Baratheon is a hunter by nature, Arya. He loves the chase as much as the conquest,” Arya’s mother explained to her, detailing the moves that she should make to ensure that the King would claim the last female Stark into his harem of highborn beauties.</em>
</p>
<p>And now it was time to put all that advice to good use.</p>
<p>"Don’t worry, your grace. It seems a bit swollen but nothing that a good amount of moisture can’t remedy," Arya said as her wet, slippery tongue began trailing Robert's cock head, gradually moving down to the base.</p>
<p>Robert thought he was going to die from pleasure as the visual imagery of Arya Stark licking his meat spear combined with her perfect ministration was just exquisite.</p>
<p><em>‘Oh…my, Arya seems to have inherited both her mother and late aunt’s carnal talents,’</em> Robert mused as his late love’s doppelganger pushed a hand down to the base of Robert's cock and then squeezed him.</p>
<p>"By the Gods, Lady Arya, are you trying to suck me dry?" Robert groaned as Arya suckled on the pre-cum that had bubbled at the top of his member’s head.</p>
<p>“I’m no lady,” Arya said haughtily as she swallowed more of the King’s manhood, demonstrating a talent that defied her both her young age and inexperience in such matters.</p>
<p>"You’re a tease, aren’t you?" Robert exclaimed after being left with a very strong case of blue balls when Arya dislodged herself from his member.</p>
<p>“Just you wait and see,” Arya replied sultrily.</p>
<p>Utilizing the lessons that she had taken from erotic texts that she had <em>‘borrowed’</em> from the hidden draws inside Sansa’s chambers along with the advice from her own mother, Arya had decided to prove herself in the King’s eyes.</p>
<p>And so, the naughty She-wolf stood up and undid the laces of tunic, pulling out her perfectly formed, if not slightly small breasts. While the young Stark maiden was not as well-endowed as her mother and sister, she did have the thickest nipples that jutted out for Robert. Though in Arya’s defense, she was still growing and the Stag King was certain that she would fill out perfectly with time.</p>
<p>"Mother told me that you like this," Arya stated excitedly as she put both her tits on either side of the King’s member, forming a delicious sandwich of meat and flesh. The King’s manhood immediately reacted the moment that it came into contact with Arya's pert tits.</p>
<p>A vigorous tit-fucking ensued as Arya canvased every single inch of Robert's cock. Her wide smile conveyed her growing enthusiasm at having Robert's member buried between her breasts. She slid her breasts down the flesh spear, all the way to the base of his cock, and then released him. Arya repeated the ritual a few more times before Robert pushed her away from him.</p>
<p>“Come here, girl.” Robert said saucily, gesturing for Arya to climb into his lap. “You like to ride, don’t you?”</p>
<p>The young She-wolf nodded her head vigorously as she mounted Robert’s hips, shoving her breasts in his face while she began to grind on his lap.</p>
<p>"Oh, you’re a feisty minx, aren’t you?" Robert groaned, excited at the prospect of claiming the wily girl. “You are so fortunate to have an experienced lover like me as your first.”</p>
<p>"Please inside me," Arya begged, unable to control her desires any longer.</p>
<p>The King roughly grabbed the young maiden’s breeches before tearing them off her body in one swift motion. Robert could feel her wet pussy slide against his hard member. A second passed before Arya pushed her lips down onto the tip of his cock, caressing Robert's manhood as it came really close to entering her pussy.</p>
<p>"Ready to become a woman," Robert groaned, feeling the pleasure from coming so close to penetrating Arya’s body. “I’ll take it gently with you, just like Sansa.”</p>
<p>“No! I’m not some delicate little doll like Sansa,” Arya protested passionately. The sibling rivalry between both sisters once again coming to the forefront. “I’m strong as a She-wolf. Don’t go gentle on me! Treat me like the woman that I am!”</p>
<p>“All right then. But remember that you asked for it,” the lecherous King replied, thrill and passion coursing through his body at the thought of breaking in a willing maiden.</p>
<p>“ARRGHH…...MOTHER!”</p>
<p>“OHHH….SO TIGHT!”</p>
<p>Both Robert and Arya cried out as their loins met in a very pleasurable encounter. Arya dropped down all the way to Robert's base in one swift motion, encasing as much of the King’s cock inside of her body as possible.</p>
<p>“There, there…. Stay still for a moment,” Robert said soothingly to Arya, holding her body within his grip to prevent her moving involuntarily. “The loss of a maidenhead is painful; I’m sure Catelyn has informed you about it. But it is a fleeting pain and it will soon be replaced with pleasure.”</p>
<p>“Now, we’ll start with gentle trot before riding our bodies across the valley of pleasure,” he added, instructing Arya on how to move.</p>
<p>In a stark contrast to her unruly nature, Arya complied with the instruction, slowly rising and dropping down onto Robert's throbbing hard cock. A feeling of pleasure cascaded through both of their bodies as her tight pussy walls created a sweet friction with the King’s intruding member. Her maiden’s blood acted as a lubricant in tandem with her own juices, helping to facilitate the meeting of their sex organs.</p>
<p>“URGHHH…. It’s so big,” Arya panted, with slight tears forming at the border of her eyelids. “Feels like I’m going to be split into two.”</p>
<p>“No, you won’t lass!” Robert stated with a chuckle. “But you should know that no other man will ever be able to make you feel the way I do.”</p>
<p>“But you need not worry about other men as from this moment on you are a King’s woman. Your body, mind and spirit now belong to me,” he added in a serious tone, looking straight into Arya’s eyes, making sure that she understood this fact clearly.</p>
<p>While having an experienced partner was a great boon to maximize the pleasure in any encounter, there was certain energy and excitement that only a maiden’s first time could provide, Robert mused to himself. Waves of pleasure coursed through Robert's body while he reached in and grabbed Arya's firm, perky breasts, encouraging the dark-haired Stark to push herself up and drop herself down onto his member.</p>
<p>“Praise the Old Gods!” Arya yelled out as her passions hit fever pitch. “No wonder Sansa acts so stuck up and haughty, experiencing such sweet pleasure is nothing short of a privilege.”</p>
<p>Robert's hands finally left her breasts and touched other spots of Arya, including the little spot at the base of her back, making her shout praises to the heavens as the wild She-wolf bounced herself up and down on the King’s firm member. Finding the erogenous zones on a maidens’ body had always been a natural talent of the Storm Lord and Robert had always put it to good use during all his encounters.</p>
<p>It was no long after that Arya lost it completely on Robert as her juices spilled down Robert's throbbing hard cock. She tightened her grip around the virile King with each pump, wanting him, and needing him even more.</p>
<p>"ARGHH…. KING ROBERT!" Arya moaned loudly.</p>
<p>Taking a harder grip on her hips allowed Robert to bury his massive cock inside of Arya's tight body. Arya was brimming in anticipation after realizing that her release was imminent.</p>
<p>"By the Gods! You Stark women have the tightest pussies that I've ever fucked," Robert groaned while bottoming out, inside the young woman’s body.</p>
<p>A sheen of sweat coated both their bodies as they melded with each other in a never-ending combination of lust. Arya rode out her latest orgasm, as an idea to prolong this pleasure struck her. King Robert's skilled worship of her body made it hard for Arya to pull away from him. But for the sake of an even greater pleasure, Arya knew that she had to pull away and pull away she did.</p>
<p>Before Robert could voice his frustration at the sudden interruption but the sly smirk upon Arya’s features told him that the young girl was up to something. An assumption which was proved true when the dark-haired girl voiced her intention a moment later.</p>
<p>"I already told you that I’m no proper lady," Arya stated cheekily. “I’m a She-wolf of the North and I want to be taken like one.”</p>
<p>With those words, Arya walked over to the other end of the tent and positioned herself on the bed. Legs spread, on her hands and knees, with ass presented firmly in the air, Arya put on quite the</p>
<p>display. Robert rose to his feet, swollen cock just throbbing to enter her tight, delicious piece of pussy.</p>
<p>Robert walked over towards Arya and put his hands on either side of her hips, positioning his massive manhood to pierce her tight walls. Robert inched close and then, with one fluid motion, shoved his entire length inside of the willing maiden.</p>
<p>"OH…YES!" Arya moaned.</p>
<p>As both their firm bodies pounded against each other, Robert moved his hands all over Arya's body. Those breasts were felt completely up and cupped, cupped hard. Robert buried his full-length cock into Arya's waiting, eager and accepting womanhood. His hands pushed around her hips and rocked her body completely. More cock rammed inside of Arya, burying itself within her to the hilt.</p>
<p>"FUCK ME! FUCK! JUST FUCK ME!" Arya ranted quite vocally.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, I will," Robert said. "I'm going to hammer you so hard; that you'll forget your own name."</p>
<p>"Oh, please do," Arya moaned. "Harder, faster, really hammer me until I cum!"</p>
<p>Robert slammed into Arya as hard as he could, with most of his length found itself inside of a sheath of the tightest, wettest, cunt that he ever had a pleasure of being inside. As her horniness reached a new height, Arya’s nails started to rip up the bedding.</p>
<p>"So, young She-wolf tell me, who is your master?" Robert asked teasingly, knowing that the young girl was now completely under his thrall.</p>
<p>"You ar… are….my King," Arya replied pantingly. "You are my master and I’m your loyal bitch. So, fuck me like one."</p>
<p>Arya’s warm tight pussy muscles flexed around Robert's member, ensuring that it would spill all of the contents of the rutting Stag King’s swollen balls. Those tight inner walls made it very harder for Robert to retain control over his release, but he was not going to be outdone by an inexperienced maiden.</p>
<p>And so, Robert picked up a steadier pace, spanking Arya's ass one time, onto to pause until she moaned, before repeating the action. Robert kept hammering away inside of Arya. He had wanted inside her sweet pussy for a long time but his conflicted thoughts had always stopped him taking the girl before. But now, Robert had her tight body completely under his sway and he was not going to let her go until he was satisfied.</p>
<p>As for Arya herself, she chose to let loose and enjoy the heavy pounding being administered by the King. Her desires were finally being fulfilled, and she only hoped that her own performance would be one that merited an encore.</p>
<p>Robert groaned as Arya flexed her tight walls around him, making it very hard to concentrate.</p>
<p>"Yes, that’s it. Let loose," Arya said to him as the first warm spurts of seed spilled directly into her body.</p>
<p>Warm velvety pleasure enveloped Robert's throbbing cock as the tension within it continued to heighten while he pushed himself deeper inside of Arya's wet pussy. Soon enough, Robert spilled the contents of his cock inside of her warm body as blasts of cum shot into her body in rapid succession.</p>
<p>Arya slumped down onto the bed after Robert finished pounding her. It did not escape Arya's attention she had experienced at least two full orgasms, and was working on a third, before the King finished in her.</p>
<p>The two settled on the bed, and Robert pulled up, with Arya climbing up to face him.</p>
<p>"So, did I outdo Sansa, your grace?" Arya asked sheepishly, her youthful insecurity shining through. “I’m better than her, aren’t I?”</p>
<p>"You are truly exquisite, my She-wolf," Robert replied. “But now that you have been claimed by me, you will need to learn to share and work with my other companions, especially Sansa.”</p>
<p>After pouting for a brief moment, Arya nodded in consent with a smile.</p>
<p><em>‘If I have to put up with Sansa to enjoy such sublime pleasure, then so be it,”</em> Arya mused to her herself.</p>
<p>The two kissed each other one more time, and it looked like things were about to get heated once again. And Arya Stark was not one to pass up a good opportunity.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Cersei Lannister/Myrcella Lannister/Catelyn Stark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How are you finding the capital, Prince Oberyn?” Tyrion asked as both he and Dornish Princess lounged about in one of the sitting rooms of Chataya’s brothel.</p>
<p>His sister, Queen Cersei had asked him to head the welcoming party for the Dornish contingent after the scouts had reported the approach of their ship. If the Dwarf of Casterly Rock had not been aware of how docile and obedient the King had turned his bitch of a sister, Tyrion would have thought that this move was just another by Cersei to have him killed.</p>
<p>In hindsight however, the decision made sense when one considered how many similar interests both Tyrion and the Red Viper of Dorne shared, most significant among them were a love for wine and women. A fact proven when the Martell Prince suggested that they retire to the whorehouse to discuss the marriage contract between Trystane and Myrcella.</p>
<p>“It has not changed much since I was last here, it still reeks of shit,” Oberyn answered, while sipping his wine as his eyes took in the sight of his lovely paramour, Ellaria Sand, engage in a steamy make-out session with one of Chataya’s girls.</p>
<p>“Fortunately, this city has its saving graces,” he added with a wry smile.</p>
<p>“That it does,” Tyrion stated. “I can see that both you and your companions live up to your reputations. Though, I was surprised when Prince Trystane opted to head to the Red Keep instead of joining us here.”</p>
<p>“Ah, yes. My nephew is a bit of a prude, despite being a Dornishman,” Oberyn replied with a chuckle. “Both he and his brother Quentyn take after their father in that regard. Though my niece, Arianne was lucky to inherit my jovial and adventurous spirit.”</p>
<p>After a few rounds of trading drinks and banter, Oberyn was finally willing to discuss the terms of the betrothal. Most of the conditions were quite standard for a royal engagement. Though the most notable point of the contract was a great but not unexpected demand from both the Crown and House Lannister.</p>
<p>“Believe it or not, Prince Oberyn, King Robert had already anticipated your request and is willing to grant it, in the interest of ending hostilities and making peace between the Crown and Dorne,” Tyrion stated sombrely as he poured wine into both his and Oberyn’s glasses. “However, if we were to simply give you what you wish for, the optics of such a decision would reflect poorly on both House Lannister and the King.”</p>
<p>“Fortunately, our wise King has devised a way to ensure that we all get what we want,” Tyrion added hastily, after noticing the miffed look forming upon Oberyn’s features and started explaining the plan, bringing a satisfied smirk to the Red Viper’s features.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>                   </p>
<p>Cersei was really working her tongue down her husband’s throat with her oral attack. The Queen’s body conveyed her longing for a good fuck as Robert felt her dripping wet pussy rub up and down his cock to create the necessary friction. Robert grabbed and squeezed her juicy tit, causing her to moan in his mouth.</p>
<p>"Time for you to get inside me, Robert," Cersei purred as she licked her lips. “Let your wife welcome you back properly from your hunt.”</p>
<p>Robert grabbed Cersei by her hips, hoisting her upwards using just his fingers for support. A smile broke across her features as she marveled at both her husband’s strength and his passion for her.</p>
<p><em>‘Those young girls may have youthful bodies and virgin pussies but clearly they cannot complete with a seasoned lioness like me, if Robert’s enthusiasm is anything to go by,’</em> Cersei thought to herself.</p>
<p>The next sensation that the Queen felt was Robert’s cock entering her tight pussy and Cersei closed her eyes as she felt his cock working into her.</p>
<p>Cersei was not about to let him do all of the work so she began to ride up and down on his large member, causing her pussy walls to tighten around him. The lioness was having the time of her life as her breasts bounced with pleasure in reaction to Robert’s motions.</p>
<p>Robert took out a few moments to admire his wife’s jiggling breasts before reaching up to grope them.</p>
<p>"MOTHER ABOVE!" Cersei screamed in pleasure as Robert buried his face in between her large tits and feasting on the delicious fleshy mounds.</p>
<p>Cersei screwed her eyes shut further, savoring the feeling of his throbbing cock penetrating her. The mature golden-haired beauty really worked into her hips down onto him, gyrating her sexy body down onto his manhood as it slammed up into her. She felt the penetration go deeper into her pussy and she continued to ride him, continued to bounce, with her breasts swaying and bouncing all of the way.</p>
<p>"You like that don't you," Robert breathed to her. “You act all high and might, Cersei, but at heart you’re a dirty whore, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>"Yes, husband! Fuck my golden pussy raw!" Cersei exclaimed as she ground herself down onto him as Robert brought her to one mind cracking orgasm.</p>
<p>“Now, I know for certain where Myrcella gets her slutty talents from," Robert remarked as he grabbed her tit.</p>
<p>"My daughter may have inherited my carnal talents but lacks my experience" Cersei breathed as his hands worked their magic on her breasts while she kept hammering him with her pussy, closing her eyes, moaning and grinding down onto him, riding him for all that he was worth.</p>
<p>Soon enough, Robert rolled her over so that their positioning was reversed.</p>
<p>"YES, YES!" Cersei screamed as Robert pumped himself into her, causing her to be driven to an amazing orgasm. The blonde Queen's eyes screwed shut and she bit down on her lip as she felt a current of pleasure pass through her body.</p>
<p>Robert smiled as he hammered into her pussy hard behind her and Cersei shrieked from the pleasure, barely aware that there was anything else in the world other than Robert's huge cock.</p>
<p>The bedchamber door opened behind them while Robert was busy slamming her pussy with his cock. And there standing in the doorway was none other than Myrcella who was transfixed at her spot, taking in the sight of her mother being hammered on the bed by her alleged father, King Robert Baratheon.</p>
<p><em>‘Shit, I’m too late,’</em> the young Princess thought, remembering how she had hastily made her way to the King’s bedchamber.</p>
<p>Her mother had instructed Myrcella that she needed to enamor the Dornish Prince using all her feminine wiles in order to carry out the King’s plans. As a loyal and eager daughter, Myrcella was only too happy to comply with the instruction. The fact that Trystane was both handsome along with a pleasing personality was an added bonus. Though, Myrcella found him to be a bit stiff and too proper, especially for a Dornish man. But it was nothing that couldn’t be fixed with a little time and effort.</p>
<p>The young lioness had made a good impression during her first meeting with the Martell Prince and was considering stepping up her seduction routine. But then a guard had appeared and informed them that the King had returned to the Red Keep from his hunt.</p>
<p>Upon hearing of the King’s arrival, her pussy reflexively ached for his monster cock. Myrcella guessed that her ‘<em>father’</em> would appreciate a warm and wet pussy to relieve his stress from the travel and so she politely excused herself and practically rushed towards the King’s chambers.</p>
<p>Alas, she arrived to discover that her mother had shared her thoughts on relieving the King’s stress.</p>
<p>While Myrcella was busy thinking to herself, Catelyn Stark turned up at the door as well and took in the sight of the Lannister Queen on the bed, getting drilled hard from above as Robert's meat spear penetrated her sex.</p>
<p>Cersei’s screams got even more prolific and her babblings became even more incoherent. The Queen was driven to an intense peak and the fact that they had an audience, well that made her even so much wetter. Her pussy was extremely damp as Robert’s cock continued to plunge through her, making the sweetest sound as they melded into each other.</p>
<p>"Cat, Cella, how lovely of you both to drop…ah in," Robert grunted as he slammed himself into Cersei, causing her to squeal beneath him. The blonde Queen’s eyes were nearly glassed over from the pleasure overload.</p>
<p>"Robert…. I hope that we're not interrupting," Catelyn commented saucily as her hands traveled downward to lift her skirts, before she started to rub her clit subconsciously.</p>
<p>"No…not…at…all," Robert grunted as he penetrated his cock into Cersei's pussy and his wife lost herself to pleasure, with more screams. "The more pussies the merrier…. but don't you think that you're both overdressed for the occasion."</p>
<p>Catelyn smiled as she undid the front laces of her dress, slowly sliding it off her shoulders to reveal the purple bra that was on for the waist down. It did not take long for the dress to pool down to the floor, and Catelyn’s purple satin panties became visible as well.</p>
<p>Myrcella copied the Stark matriarch’s movements, revealing a green set of the same lingerie. They both watched with unbridled lust as Robert hammered Cersei for everything that she was worth.</p>
<p>"You seem like you need a break, my Queen," Catelyn breathed into Cersei's ear, as she stripped her bra and panties off to reveal her perfect MILF body that was comprised of nice large tits, a flat stomach, and wide hips that were finished off with tapered legs.</p>
<p>"Just….one…more round," Cersei breathed as her desire to feel her husband’s thick cum within her was still strong but Robert’s divine stamina was much greater than she had anticipated.</p>
<p>The King’s super powerful thrusts caused Cersei to become undone before she passed out from her latest orgasm. Robert pulled out and Catelyn took her place, sliding onto him.</p>
<p>"Oh, I missed this so much," Catelyn said longingly.</p>
<p>"It's only been a few days, Lady Stark," Robert told her as he squeezed her breasts while she bounced up and down onto him, squeezing her pussy around his member.</p>
<p>"Point, still, stands," Catelyn replied as she felt his cock push into her pussy, causing her to lose her mind.</p>
<p>Myrcella stood patiently waited for her turn before noticing another King Robert standing right behind her. The King’s double spun her around and pressed her against the wall, before he pressed his lips against the back of her neck, rubbing against her entrance.</p>
<p>"I don't think that you should wait for me, my dear," Robert’s double stated as he pulled her panties down, revealing her smooth and shaven cunt to himself.</p>
<p>"I'm ready for you, <em>father</em>, always," the naughty blonde Princess stated as she looked over her shoulder with a saucy smile.</p>
<p>That was the exact answer that Robert had wanted to hear and so he plunged himself into her tight folds and kept pumping into her. The young blonde's emerald eyes fogged over with an amazing amount of lust as Robert slammed into her from behind, working into her from behind with thrust after thrust. She was really close to coming undone and Robert wanted to make sure he drove his alleged daughter as close to the edge as possible.</p>
<p>"Damn it, damn it, oh fuck, damn it," Myrcella breathed in and out as he grabbed her breasts while pumping into her.</p>
<p>"Such a mouth for a Princess," Robert commented teasingly as he pressed her face against the wall, and slammed into her from behind, working into her.</p>
<p>After regaining her senses, Cersei began to feel left out and so she decided to have her taste of Robert. She locked eyes with Catelyn who got the Queen’s hint, and tipped Robert back onto the bed. This in turn allowed Cersei to drape her dripping pussy over Robert's face.</p>
<p>Robert grabbed hold of Cersei and shoved his tongue into her pussy. The Lannister Queen was definitely going to ger more than she bargained for as Robert feasted on her lemony-tasting cunt. Oh, it tasted so sweet that Robert could indulge himself in it for days. His tongue kept trailing its way around her pussy and kept licking her for everything that she had.</p>
<p>"Yes, Robert, oh fuck, eat that pussy," Cersei breathed as her husband’s tongue continued to taunt her while she ground herself down on his face.</p>
<p>While Robert was feasting on his wife’s pussy, he was also busy pumping his cock into Catelyn's tight pussy. The auburn-haired MILF enjoyed squeezing the King’s member and it felt so warm and snug inside her that Robert could not even begin to describe the amazing sensations. The Lady of Winterfell rode up and down on the Baratheon King, moving at great speed. Soon enough, Robert lost himself to Catelyn’s sensations, working around and alternating between grabbing her and Cersei's juicy tits.</p>
<p>Catelyn kept herself riding on him although with Robert’s divine stamina it would only be a matter of time before she needed to take a break to recuperate. She watched the King’s copy pummel Princess Myrcella against the wall, and that visual got Catelyn so hot, that she was determined to ride the royal throbbing member for everything that it was worth.</p>
<p>"Looks like you need a break, Catelyn," Cersei breathed as her husband’s tongue did the most amazing things to her pussy.</p>
<p>"Oh, Mother above, oh, yes, oh yes," Cersei panted before nearly blacking out and falling onto Catelyn's fleshy mounds, causing the woman to stop riding the King.</p>
<p>Cersei rested her head on Catelyn's tits for a while.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Myrcella was being driven to a new level of erotic passion as Robert’s double roamed his hands all over her nubile body. His hands continued to trail down her, working over her breasts, her flat stomach, and then trailing down to her legs. All while his massive manhood pumped into her juicy pussy, causing sweat to fly off their bodies as their passions intensified.</p>
<p>"YES!"</p>
<p>"YES!"</p>
<p>Cersei and Catelyn both climaxed at once and then they switched positions. The Stark matriarch rode Robert's tongue while the Lannister Queen rode his throbbing cock.</p>
<p>"Robert, you're going to cum for me, oh I'd like to so much," Cersei breathed, as she kept riding him for all that he was worth, her cunt wrapped tightly around his member while he kept working onto her.</p>
<p>Robert was about driven to the edge but he wanted to indulge himself in this group of mouth-watering beauties a little more. Despite being blocked in sight, his hands still managed to find Cersei's creamy mounds and manipulating them for all they were worth. His stormy blue eyes flushed over as he continued to hammer her with everything that he had.</p>
<p>"Damn it, oh fuck, oh damn!" Catelyn squealed as the King’s tongue gave her a great workout.</p>
<p>Robert kept hammering Cersei's pussy as she rode him, with her walls tightening around him. The blonde beauty kept driving herself up and down around him as the passion in the bedchamber continued to heighten.</p>
<p>Robert’s balls finally tightened and he sent his hot load into his wife’s waiting pussy. She clenched him and milk the thrusts as Catelyn released her juices on his face. As for Myrcella, she lost herself and nearly blacked out moments before the Robert double that drilled her against the wall came inside her as well.</p>
<p>All of them were left satisfied after what seemed like hours of hot and passionate sex.</p>
<p>“Now, that’s a good way to welcome someone back home,” Robert commented with a pleased smirk as the three women giggled in response.</p>
<p>“But as much as I love to play, we need to talk about work for a bit,” he added, causing a collective groan to echo across the bedchamber. Soon enough, all three women began updating Robert on all the current events and possible ways to move ahead with their plans.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Elia Martell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's another long awaited request, the frail but lively, Princess Elia Martell.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I must say that this is an impressive training yard, King Robert,” Oberyn remarked as he admired the private sparring yard of King Robert Baratheon. Not only was it spacious and well-lit despite being located in a secluded part of the Red Keep.</p>
<p>“I had never known this place even existed when I was last in the capital,” the Dornishman added, while he, his paramour and their bastard daughters, admired the vast collection of training arms and weapons that decorated the racks placed along the sides of the yard.</p>
<p>“Aye, it was a recent discovery for me as well. I came across it nearly a year ago and decided to refurbish it for my personal training,” Robert said to his guests. “The reason that I invited you here is so that I could offer its use to you before your duel with the Mountain.”</p>
<p>As per the scheme concocted by him and Tyrion, the Mountain had been summoned to King’s Landing to join his liege lord’s personal guard. Being well aware of the monstrous Clegane’s nature and appetites, Tyrion had given him and his men a pouch of gold to enjoy a night on the town before taking up their duties in his guard. It hadn’t taken long for the giant brute and his band of sadists to stir trouble in one of the finer taverns of the city when they tried to get too frisky with the serving wenches, which ended in a brawl breaking out that resulted with quite a few men being severely injured.</p>
<p>When the band of thugs had been brought before the court to stand trial, the Mountain acted as expected and demanded a trial by combat to resolve the matter. The monster of a knight’s brutal reputation was known through the realm and very few men possessed the might, skill and courage to challenge him in battle. Counting on this fact, the elder Clegane brother had hoped that both he and his companions would be set free when no one stepped forth to answer the challenge.</p>
<p>However, Gregor was not aware that the entire series of events was the result of a plan devised to engineer this particular outcome, so that Prince Oberyn could step in as champion for the Mountain’s accusers.</p>
<p>And so, a trial by combat had been scheduled for later in the week, with Red Viper eager to avenge his late sister’s murder at the hands of the brutal knight. This in turn, brought them to this current situation.</p>
<p>“A kind offer, your grace, but I’ve been preparing for this moment for eighteen long years,” Oberyn said with determination filling his voice and eyes. “The Mountain will crumble into pieces against my spear. And finally, Dorne and my beloved sister will receive justice and peace.”</p>
<p>“Aye, I’m sure of it,” Robert replied in an earnest tone. “Another reason for me asking you here is that so I could offer a much belated apology for my part in this delay of justice.”</p>
<p>The King’s sincere words and visage of regret was a surprise to the Dornish party, who were seeing a never-before-seen side to the famed Demon of the Trident.</p>
<p>“I could go on about how I allowed my anger and hatred for the Dragons blind me to the truth and need for justice when Ser Gregor and the late Lord Tywin’s committed a great crime against House Martell,” the King began to explain. “But the truth is that the pain of losing Lyanna was so overwhelming that I wanted everyone remotely connected to the Targaryens to know the agony that I was feeling. Regardless of whether they deserved it or not.”</p>
<p>“I know that my words are of little comfort or value to you but I hope you believe that they are sincere in intent,” the Baratheon added, regret coloring his tone. “I won’t ask for your forgiveness because I know that I don’t deserve it. But I will promise you this, that if there is ever anything that you need of me and the Crown, you need only ask.”</p>
<p>For the first time in a long while, the sharp tongue of the Dornish vipers was silenced as they weighed Robert Baratheon’s words. Through years of experience and his travels across the world, Oberyn’s ability to distinguish truth from lies was quite spot on in such matters and so the Dornishman knew that the Stag was being truthful.</p>
<p>If Oberyn was being honest with himself, a part of him understood Robert’s point of view. A fact that unsettled the Martell Prince as for a long time, he had spent loathing the man for his inaction in granting justice to his late sister. However, the loathing towards Robert Baratheon was nothing in comparison to his hatred and anger towards the Dragons and Lions. With Tywin Lannister and Rhaegar Targaryen taking the blunt of the ire.</p>
<p>Much to Oberyn’s chagrin, both men were now dead and with them, so was his chance at vengeance as well.</p>
<p><em>‘Curse the lions and dragons. Especially, that silver fool, Rhaegar. His obsession with prophecies is what caused this entire mess to begin with. Not to mention my elder brother who values his plans and ambitions more than his own kin,’</em> Oberyn seethed in his thoughts. <em>‘I’ll never admit it, but I’m grateful to the Stag King for killing insufferable Targaryen fool at the Trident.’</em></p>
<p>Breaking the uncomfortable silence and Oberyn’s musings that had set in after Robert’s apology, Nymeria Sand proposed a friendly spar between the Sand Snakes and the Demon of the Trident.</p>
<p>“An excellent idea, Nym! We’ve all heard the tales of the battles at Pyke and in the far North,” Ellaria Sand chimed in, voicing support for the challenge.</p>
<p>“Aye, what say you, King Robert? Does the Stag dare to cross blades with the Viper’s daughters?” Oberyn said playfully, failing to keep the challenge from seeping into his tone.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m inclined to accept. I never back down from a challenge, especially one issued by such lovely ladies,” Robert said with a roguish smile, that sent heat flares through the bodies of the mischievous bastard daughters of the Red Viper along with his paramour. All of whom struggled to keep the red blush from coloring their cheeks.</p>
<p><em>‘By Mother Rhoyne, I can see why he has so many mistresses. His smile alone is enough to weaken a woman’s knees,’</em> Ellaria Sand mused to herself as both the Sand Snakes and King Robert picked up the sparring weapons from the racks and took their fighting stances.</p>
<p>Obara Sand, the eldest of the Oberyn’s bastard brood, was the first of Robert’s adversaries to launch the first attack. Robert avoided the sweeps of her spear easily on account of his superhuman reflexes and agility, before grabbing hold of the shaft, with a powerful tug, he yanked both the spear and Obara forward, knocking her off balance which resulted in her crumbling on the ground.</p>
<p>"Going to have to do a lot better than that if you intend to test me," Robert commented with a smug look, annoying his opponents who were still recovering at his impressive display of strength and agility.</p>
<p>Nymeria Sand was up next as her whip shot out, in an attempt to nail Robert head on, who managed to block the attack before it smacked into him. Her second attempt received greater success as the whip wrapped around the King. For a moment, the Martell bastard born of a Volantene noble smiled, thinking that she had cornered her opponent.</p>
<p>"Not feeling so confident now, are you?" Nymeria asked tauntingly.</p>
<p>"Oh, I wouldn't be certain about that," Robert responded with a devious little smile.</p>
<p>Before Nymeria could fire a comeback response, Robert had somehow knocked her off, causing her to flip down onto the ground. It all happened so fast that Nymeria could barely comprehend what had happened.</p>
<p>“And then there was one,” Robert said confidently, while eyeing his final opponent, Tyene Sand who took a deep breath to shake off the shock at the ease with which the King had bested her elder sisters.</p>
<p>The blonde beauty was the deadliest of the Sand Snakes, despite her gentle appearance, Robert recalled the description of Oberyn’s offspring from his spies as Tyene adjusted her stance, before charging towards him, her knives at the ready. Robert dodged the attacks with swift precision.</p>
<p>"I can do this all day, and all night," Robert said, sounding almost amused by her attempts. "If you're holding back, Lady Sand, now's the time to kick it up a notch."</p>
<p>Letting her temper get the better of her, Tyene decided to cheat and sent a discreet signal to her defeated sisters, who gauged her intent. Tyene attempted to restrain Robert from behind, using a distraction created by her sisters, only to have Robert grab hold of her before flipping her off of his back. She managed to stick a rather firm landing and returned the strike with a kick without missing a beat.</p>
<p>Tyene could have sworn that the kick had connected, but after gaining her bearings once again, she observed the King lazily standing at a distance.</p>
<p>Loathed as she was to admit it, Tyene was most impressed by the King’s prowess. And she would have voiced her thoughts, if he had not made her look like a fool in front of her father and siblings.</p>
<p>"Stand your ground!" Tyene yelled in frustration.</p>
<p>"Doesn't a warrior use all of the tools at his disposal, no matter how unfair it may seem to his opponent?" Robert said teasingly, reminding Tyene of one of her father’s earliest lessons.</p>
<p>Growing up, she and her siblings had heard her father and uncle rant on and on, about the drunk Stag many a times. It led to her and the others forming an image of the King of the Seven Kingdoms in their minds. But the reports and tales in recent years had cast doubt on that picture, which had been completely shattered after today’s experience.</p>
<p>Tyene could finally understand of how this one man had manged to topple the dynasty of Dragonlords and win numerous legendary victories in the following years.</p>
<p>Snapping out of her awe, Tyene rolled back onto her feet, and hurled a dagger towards the King. With little to no effort, Robert swatted the dagger away with his sword, with a smile plastered upon his face.</p>
<p>Tyene flipped over him and tried to grab him around the arm. She made her way to deliver a very subtle nerve pinch takedown, to slow him down. Only, she didn't quite find his nerve ending before Robert flipped her over onto the ground.</p>
<p>The blonde Sand Snake landed with a crunch and with lightning-fast reflexes, Robert pinned had Tyene pinned to the ground. After her brief period of futile struggle, Robert’s last opponent yielded the fight.</p>
<p>“I’m speechless… most impressive, your grace,” Oberyn said as he clapped enthusiastically, applauding the Baratheon King’s skill and ability.</p>
<p>“I hope this teaches all of you a much-needed lesson,” Oberyn said to his daughters, bidding them to congratulate the King on his win.</p>
<p>Truthfully, he was grateful to the Stag for humbling his daughters. It was lesson that was much needed in their case, if the sour expressions and pouts were anything to go by.</p>
<p><em>‘They need to learn how to school their features to conceal their feelings and thoughts.’ </em>Oberyn thought to himself. <em>‘A snake blends in the grass and surrounding before striking its prey.’</em></p>
<p>“Your father is right, girls. Never underestimate your opponent,” his paramour added, before directing her gaze back at Robert.</p>
<p>“Impressive performance, your grace,” Ellaria stated, the lust in her gaze and voice clearly evident. “Do you always wield your weapon with such skill and power?”</p>
<p>To anyone else, the comment of the Prince’s paramour was about Robert’s battle ability. But he did not need psychic powers to decipher the racy meaning of her words.</p>
<p><em>‘By the Gods! Say what you will about the Dornish, but they breed a special kind of woman in those barren sands,’</em> Robert surmised as he admired Ellaria’s beautiful form.</p>
<p>Looking at the dark-haired vivacious bastard daughter of Hellholt, Robert’s mind flashed back to another Dornish beauty.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Flashback</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Princess Elia Martell tip toed around the darkened grounds of Harrenhal, knowing that the slightest of slips would result in her being discovered. She was both afraid of being caught and excited of the prospect of being caught. It led to some kind of duel of thoughts in her mind as one part of her consciousness reveled in the thrill of the secrecy and sneaking around while another part was terrified at being discovered which would lead to dire consequences for both her and her fool of a husband.</p>
<p><em>‘Damn both Aerys and Rhaegar to the seven hells. One’s paranoia and the other’s foolish obsession with prophecy have forced me to take such risks,’</em> Elia thought, drawing her thick cloak and hood over further while skulking around like a common thief between the tents of the lords and knights.</p>
<p>While avoiding detection and moving through the shadows, Elia thought back to how she had got to this point.</p>
<p>It all started with her Princely husband’s machinations as always. Secretly fund the tourney through Lord Whent to gather all the lords of Westeros in one spot and then hold a secret great council in a bid to garner support to remove Aerys from the throne. Though treasonous in nature, Rhaegar’s plan had been both sound and necessary when one considered the King’s growing paranoia and cruelty. The Mad King saw conspiracies and traitors everywhere, including among his own family.</p>
<p>Everything had been going so well, all the lords of Westeros had gathered for the tourney as Rhaegar intended and her husband’s popularity among them would make gathering their support for his plan a much easier task. And for once, Elia had allowed hope for a better future take root in her heart.</p>
<p>But the old adage of, when men make plans the gods laugh as they watch them crumble into dust, had never proven truer when to both her and everyone else’s surprise, the reclusive King showed up to attend the tourney. And with Aerys’s arrival, all of Rhaegar’s plans had gone up in flames.</p>
<p>Then to worsen the situation, her princely husband had decided to shame her and anger the lords of the North and Stormlands by crowning Lyanna Stark as his Queen of love and beauty over Elia. A great scandal that not only damaged Rhaegar’s reputation and goodwill among the nobility but also alienated two potential allies for their bid to overthrow Aerys. The only person who seemed to be pleased by Rhaegar’s dishonorable actions was his lunatic of a father, who delighted in the stir caused by his eldest son.</p>
<p>Elia had learned early on in her marriage that she and Rhaegar would never share great love and passion. Their relationship was born of duty and necessity and that was all that it would ever be. Yet, that was the lot of many a noblewoman in life and so Elia had tried to make the best of the situation. In time, both she and Rhaegar had formed a friendship and mutual respect for each other. They had even reached an arrangement in which both were free to pursue other amorous relationships in secret while maintaining the visage of perfect couple in the eyes of the realm.</p>
<p>Elia was still trying to understand the reason behind Rhaegar’s crowning of Lyanna Stark. If her husband wished to court a paramour, she would not begrudge him the companionship. But his pursuit of a maid who was not only the daughter of the Warden of the North but also the betrothed of his own cousin, the Lord Paramount of the Stormlands was both confusing and reckless. By placing his attention on the Stark girl, Rhaegar had not only offended the North and Stormlands but also alienated Elia’s family along with Dorne in general.</p>
<p>Which brought Elia to her current predicament, she needed to smooth things over with her family before they departed back to their homeland. Dorne could not back out of Rhaegar’s plan, if not for the sake of the good of the realm, then to ensure the safety of both herself and her children.</p>
<p>Deciding to take advantage of the fact that the two of them kept separate bedchambers, and her understandable displeasure towards her husband, Elia decided to sneak out to meet with her family in secret that night. She had even asked her beloved uncle and designated Kingsguard, Prince Lewyn Martell to stand guard outside her chambers to pull off the illusion that she was within. One could never disregard the fact that her good-father’s spies were lurking about in the shadows.</p>
<p>Elia rounded another corner, barely avoiding a pair of drunk knights who were too deep in their cups to notice her presence. Her dark black hair had been done up in such a way, to allow her one hundred percent visibility in all directions.  The simple, dark cloak and hood helped her blend into the night and shadows. And on the off chance that she came across someone, her dress beneath the cloak was a racy dornish number, showing just enough skin that they would mistake her for a common wench.</p>
<p>At this late hour, most men would be too intoxicated to recognize her, especially when one considered that the wife of the Crown Prince never wore such revealing attire, despite her dornish roots. Though she lacked the generous busts and legs that her friend, Ashara had been blessed with, her petite frame and soft features were still quite sufficient in gaining the attention of men. Right now, being mistaken for a common whore walking the grounds was the perfect cover for Elia. But this was a disguise that she had no intention of putting to the test.</p>
<p>Elia sighed and made her way towards the edge of the grounds, with the pale moonlight illuminating the path ahead. Her heart raced like a Dornish sand steed despite no one being in sight.</p>
<p>Suddenly, a hand gripped her by the shoulder from behind, causing Elia to gasp.</p>
<p>"Well, what do we have here?"</p>
<p>Elia turned around and took in the sight of her captor. She had grouped the people that she could have run into during her little adventure into two separate categories. The former were the ones who would seek reward and favors in exchange for staying silent, while the latter would simply turn her over to the King, in hopes of currying favor.</p>
<p>But Elia Martell could not decide on which group, the man before her would fall into. Robert Baratheon, the Lord of Storm’s End was quite famed across the realm for numerous reasons. Be it his young age and status as a Lord Paramount to the Stormlands. Be it his rugged looks and prowess as mighty warrior who wielded his war hammer with the ease and skill that few across the realm could boast of. Be it his blood ties with House Targaryen or his future nuptials with House Stark’s only beloved daughter. Yes, everyone knew who the young Stag was.</p>
<p>Due to his status as cousin to Rhaegar, Robert was among the few who could claim closeness with the royal family. Through their handful prior interactions with him, Elia could tell that Robert had no fondness for Aerys. But with Rhaegar’s recent slight towards him and his betrothed, the Baratheon lord was no fan of her husband either at the moment.</p>
<p><em>‘Should she lie to him or be honest and try to bring him in on the coup against Aerys?’</em> Elia struggled to make a decision.</p>
<p>"Princess Elia Martell, wife of the Crown Prince. I am surprised to find you here at this late hour," Robert said as he looked at Elia with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Greeting, Lord Robert," Elia said. "What are you doing out here?"</p>
<p>"I could ask the same thing of you," Robert said. "Especially since this is a long way from the castle and you are traveling without a guard, moving across the ground like a thief trying to escape detection."</p>
<p>"You should know better, Princess. It can be dangerous for a young woman at this hour," Robert said, a gush of wind briefly granting him a brief look at her racy attire. “Especially, one dressed as you are at the moment. If I’m being honest, I didn’t think that such garb was to your taste.”</p>
<p>"And why not? Have you forgotten that I am a Dornish Princess by birth," Elia stated in indignation, feeling the inexplicable need to defend her wardrobe to the Storm Lord.</p>
<p>"I did not mean any offense, Princess. In fact, you should dress like that more often. It would put an end to the tiresome gossip of a frail and plain looking Crown Princess," Robert said, stepping closer towards Elia, causing her heart to beat rapidly.</p>
<p>"Not to mention, your silver prick of a husband might stop chasing after other men’s betroths," he added with a little bite.</p>
<p>Elia frowned, as the thought of her husband’s slight was brought back to the forefront of her mind. But the Dornish Princess had heard enough about the young Stag, that he was the last person who should be casting aspersions at someone for pursuing other men’s wives and betroths.</p>
<p>“Though I understand the source of your upset mood, Lord Robert, I would have thought that you would show your royal cousin a little more understanding, given your own actions,” Elia said. “Lady Dayne is a childhood friend along with being my lady in waiting. We share all our inner most thoughts and secrets.”</p>
<p>“As to the reason for me roaming the grounds at this late hour without an escort, is because I have a personal meeting to attend and it requires a certain level of discretion especially given the King’s presence,” she explained, deciding to invent a lie of how she was meeting a paramour of her own.</p>
<p>She went to inform Robert about her agreement with Rhaegar in such matters and her need for the rendezvous given all that had transpired recently. Elia also spoke of how Aerys’s presence and the need to preserve her reputation demanded such secrecy. Hoping that her false tale was plausible enough for the Stag to believe her</p>
<p>"I think that you will be willing to keep my secret, my lord. After all, those who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones at the homes of others," the dark-haired Martell Princess added smugly, leveling an unsaid threat of exposing Robert’s dalliance with Ashara to his own betrothed.</p>
<p>"I understand quite well, your highness. Though, you should know that I don’t keep secrets from my future wife either,” Robert informed Elia, the futility of her veiled threat. “Not to mention, I practice a great degree of discretion in my extracurricular activities, unlike your husband."</p>
<p>Elia fumed internally while she tried to come up with another way to buy Robert’s silence. But her mind failed to come up with a solution.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Elia could feel the Stormlord’s deep blue eyes on her. She swallowed and wondered what was going to happen next.</p>
<p>"Lord Robert, I'll do anything if you swear to keep my late-night excursion a secret," Elia said pleadingly. She leaned forward and pressed a hand on his chest. "Anything?"</p>
<p>Her statement intrigued Robert, causing him to raise an eyebrow in response. Robert had been stewing in anger at the Crown Prince’s slight to both him and his beloved She-wolf. If it had been any other man, his face would have met Robert’s fists the moment it happened. But Robert knew that dealing with royalty was tricky and needed to be done with caution.</p>
<p>Unable to calm his tempestuous thoughts, Robert decided to walk the grounds, hoping the cool night air would help soothe his temper. And through some hap stance of fate, Robert had been presented with the chance to avenge his insult, in the form of Rhaegar’s wife.</p>
<p>"Anything?" Robert said, flashing Elia a very suggestive look.</p>
<p>Elia immediately realized what she had said and winced, after understanding what the young Stag was asking of her. Though utterly shameful and scandalous in nature, Robert’s demand was intriguing to her, to say the least.</p>
<p>'<em>There are far worse fates than an evening of a passion with a strong and handsome lord. And if Ashara’s description of his skills were accurate by even half, then it was certainly an experience that was worth the risk involved.' </em>Elia thought to herself<em>. ‘Besides, Payback is only fair after the way Rhaegar had behaved.’</em></p>
<p>"You did say anything?" Robert asked, interrupting her musings. "Didn't you, Princess?"</p>
<p>She did not like the look in his eyes, as if he knew what she was thinking. Elia tilted her head for an instant and responded with a reluctant nod.</p>
<p>"Follow me," Robert promptly gripped her hand with a smile as he led her away from the spot.</p>
<p>Elia's legs moved in an obedient manner, following Robert as they swiftly moved in the shadows and soon arrived at the Stormlord’s pavilion. The Baratheon lord’s tent possessed all the luxurious trappings and furnishings that befitted a high lord of Robert’s station.</p>
<p>"Get on your knees."</p>
<p>Robert spoke with such a commanding tone that Elia obeyed without hesitation. She dropped down onto her knees in front of him and reached over, to unbuckle his breeches.</p>
<p>"I didn't even have to tell you what to do?" Robert asked. "Are all you Dornish women, whores at heart?"</p>
<p>Elia stopped and frowned, feeling irritation at his insulting words. But those feelings vanished when Robert's breeches slipped down and she noticed his cock, which was pretty large despite not being fully erect.</p>
<p>"Since you seem so eager, it would be a shame to let this mouth go to waste," Robert said. "And I can tell that you've been looking for a way to stick it to that silver fool that you call husband, haven't you?"</p>
<p>Elia tried to deny it, but the state of her pretty much betrayed her lustful feelings to Robert, to the point where she could not argue back. She eyed his throbbing cock with a hungry look dancing through her dark eyes.</p>
<p>She licked the head of his cock and decided to go a bit more. She gave him a full licking from the head all the way to the base. She wrapped a hand around him and pumped him to make sure he was nice and hard to go into her mouth.</p>
<p>The warmth of Elia's mouth surrounded Robert's throbbing cock. He gritted his teeth the second that her throat surrounded his aching member. Elia went almost all the way down onto his manhood and took him deep inside her throat. She moaned in content and started to bob her mouth up and down on him.</p>
<p>"Suck my cock, my little snake!" Robert said heatedly. "Suck it like it's your job. Suck it like my cum is the only thing you have left to live for."</p>
<p>Elia deep-throated Robert, as much as she could of him anyway. Her hand grabbed Robert's balls and squeezed them. As she stroked him, Elia’s nether regions grew wet at the thought of him spilling the contents of his balls down her throat.</p>
<p>Robert noticed the lust in Elia's eyes and decided to give her what she wanted. He grabbed her face and forced his cock into her mouth. Elia moaned in delight and Robert used her mouth as his own personal cum hole and she responded with some deep sucks.</p>
<p>"You like being used like a whore, don't you?" Robert asked. "You like me using your mouth? I bet you're going to get off on choking on my cum, aren't you?"</p>
<p>Elia reached up to grab his swollen balls and squeezed them. She wanted his thick seed to pour down her throat. Robert hung onto her dark locks, while pumping his cock into her mouth. Elia hummed and accepted his thick and throbbing member to go in and out of her mouth as he pushed into her throat.</p>
<p>"Your tight throat feels so good," Robert said. "I'm going to choke you on my cum. But you'd get off on that, wouldn't you, you little Dornish slut?"</p>
<p>Elia felt disgust not just at the Storm lord’s humiliating words but also at how much they stoked her inner fire, making her rub her thighs together in response. Robert choked the Dornish viper with his snake of a member as his balls fired their load into Elia's waiting throat. She sucked it all up with hunger dancing from her eyes. Robert grabbed onto her head and spilled his waiting load into her throat.</p>
<p>Even after she had sucked up the contents of his balls, the lust would not leave her body. In fact, it only grew with the more cum that she tasted.</p>
<p>Robert pulled his cock away from her lips. Elia licked some of the dribbling cum off of her lips and showed him the cum before she swallowed it. Robert motioned for her to stand to her feet.</p>
<p>"Remove your skirt and small clothes," Robert commanded and watched Elia do as she was told, before cupping her pussy in his hand.</p>
<p>Elia gasped as Robert manipulated her folds with his fingers. Her inner folds had been rubbed and Robert worked his finger into her better than most men could work a cock. She tried to grind on him to get an orgasm.</p>
<p>But Robert pulled away from her with a smile. His fingers were coated with her trickling juices as Robert pointed them towards her mouth.</p>
<p>"Suck them."</p>
<p>Elia eagerly complied and took Robert's fingers into her mouth, sucking them hard. She tasted herself and it only inflamed her pussy even more.</p>
<p>Despite being a Dornish Princess and the sister of the famed Red Viper whose prowess on the battlefield and in the bedroom was known through the land, her own carnal experiences had been quite limited and benign, if she was being honest with herself.</p>
<p>Robert withdrew his fingers from her mouth and Elia looked up at him. She undid the laces of her dress and revealed her perky breasts to him.</p>
<p>"Your tongue can charm the clothes of women, Lord Baratheon," Elia said. “But is it as skilled in other matters as well?”</p>
<p>"Challenge accepted, Princess," Robert replied with a swat on her ass. "You want me to eat your pussy, don’t you?"</p>
<p>"Lick my dirty pussy out," Elia moaned as she rode her own fingers, until Robert pulled them away.</p>
<p>"Only I'm allowed to make you cum during this encounter," Robert said. "I’ll decide your pleasure, and I’m in control of when you orgasm and how many times. Understood?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Elia said with a shudder.</p>
<p>Her nipples stood up and Robert reached over. He pinched one of her hardened nubs and sent a jolt of pleasure through her body.</p>
<p>Robert moved down towards the moist oasis of the Dornish Princess and started to lick Elia's pussy. He wound her up for what he knew would be an amazing conclusion. His tongue rotated around her insides and brought some juices out of her.</p>
<p>Elia enjoyed the tongue, and concluded that Robert was greatly skilled in the oral arts. Despite being a descent of the Valyrian dragonlords, Rhaegar’s bedroom skills were quite limited and mundane. In an instant, without warning, Robert's tongue began to vibrate. It hissed in Elia's pussy and caused her orgasm to rise into her body.</p>
<p>"Not yet."</p>
<p>Robert stated as he pulled away from her, before Elia reached her edge. Elia whined and Robert responded by running his fingernail across her petite body. His finger brushed against her nether lips that were already on the edge. He repeated his actions several times and Robert enjoyed the control he had over Elia. The Stormlord teased Rhaegar’s wife by bringing her close towards an orgasm each time, only to yank it away from her.</p>
<p>Elia could not believe the power that Robert held over her being. Each orgasm, she thought this would be the one, and then she learned something new.</p>
<p>Robert's tongue struck her nerve endings after almost an hour of constant tease and denial. Elia's body shuddered with the pure force of multiple backed up orgasms. Her hips vibrated to coat Robert's face with her sticky juices. He pulled away from her with a smile.</p>
<p>Elia's swollen lips pointed up towards Robert and they spread, begging for his intrusion and attention. Robert pressed his fingers against her dripping entrance, causing her to gasp the more that he played with her centre.</p>
<p>"You want to be fucked, don't you?" Robert asked. "And hard?"</p>
<p>Elia wondered what kind of foolish question that was. She was about to say as much. But remembered that she was face to face with someone who could make it a very dry day for her if he decided to. Robert hovered over her and his cock positioned over her entrance.</p>
<p>"Don't you?" Robert asked. "Tell me how much you want to be fucked?"</p>
<p>"Often," Elia responded. "And hard."</p>
<p>Robert slammed his cock into Elia. Despite her pussy being so wet that it could bring life to her desert homeland, she could feel the intrusion from Robert’s large member. His thick cock speared into her wet pussy and rose almost all of the way out of her. He plunged in and out of her with an immense force.</p>
<p>For a brief moment, Elia feared that the Stormlord’s manhood would split her into two. But the thought vanished as lust clouded her mind completely.</p>
<p>"Good, I'm glad you want my big cock. You’ve never had anything like it before, have you? I can feel your pussy lips drooling for me. I can feel you wrapped around me. It feels so fucking good to be fucked cross-eyed, doesn't it?" Robert whispered into her ear.</p>
<p>Elia dug her nails into the side of Robert's shoulder and nodded. Robert penetrated her with a few hard thrusts which worked into her body as her wet walls closed around him.</p>
<p>The orgasm almost reached her but Robert pulled away from her, denying her once again. Elia almost moaned in response but Robert placed a hand on her mouth to silence her protest.</p>
<p>"No whining," Robert said. "I'm the one who controls your pleasure. Do you understand me?"</p>
<p>Elia could not deny Robert a second longer. She nodded and knew she would get an orgasm, eventually. It would only be on his terms and her entire body submitted to him.</p>
<p>Robert punished Elia's entire body for her husband’s sins, relishing in the opportunity as he did so. His balls filled up with the contents which would be brought into her body. He could feel himself growing even harder the further that he pushed himself into her body.</p>
<p>"Yes, I'm glad you finally understand me," Robert said while nibbling on the side of her ear. "You understand who is in control, don't you? And you know it's not you, don't you?"</p>
<p>Elia answered with a deep moan to both of those questions. Robert brought her to another orgasm, almost the edge and he almost pulled out of her.</p>
<p>Robert waited for Elia's body to settle and slammed into her again. He worked her to the edge of another orgasm and pulled out again. Robert repeated this process so many times that Elia had been reduced to nothing but a whimpering, mewling wreck.</p>
<p>Would he allow her orgasm next time? She did not know and the fact terrified her.</p>
<p>Robert's balls grew heavy and his cock throbbed because of how much he worked Elia over. Her tightness closed around him. Robert rose higher out of her and pushed into her, to the point where his balls throbbed.</p>
<p>"Almost there," Robert said. "So close."</p>
<p>Again, Robert denied her the pleasure. Elia's body could feel the backed-up orgasms which had been denied. She realized that Robert would do something in a matter of moments which will really blow her mind.</p>
<p>"Seven hells," she moaned in his ear. "Fuck me senseless."</p>
<p>"Don’t worry, I'll knock whatever sense is within, right out of you." Robert said with a grunt.</p>
<p>Robert's balls swelled and he knew his orgasm would be at hand soon enough. He decided to slowly crack the dam inside of Elia's being and release the flood gates. Elia hung onto Robert and screamed so loud that it would have been heard across the tourney grounds, if her partner had not muffled her mouth with his own in a scorching lip lock. So many backed up orgasms hit her body at once, and Elia felt the force of many rolled all into one.</p>
<p>“OH…. Fuck! That feels good!”</p>
<p>Robert grunted as he rode Elia's dripping wet cunt to a completion and started to fire his load into her when her orgasm reached the midway point. Elia's entire body seized up when Robert's huge load entered her body. It filled her up so much that Elia was glad for her stash of moon tea.</p>
<p>It had been a precautionary measure that both she and Rhaegar had agreed upon, ever since the Maesters informed them that another pregnancy would be of great risk to her health. However, the growing distance between both her and Rhaegar over the past moons coupled with his scandalous actions at the tourney, gave Elia little cause to employ the contraceptive herb.</p>
<p>Soon enough, the rest of Elia's thoughts were knocked out of her mind, with a hard and fast fucking performed by the rutting Stag above her. Robert’s balls sent their heavy load into her body and filled her up so much that her pussy started to leak even before Robert had pulled out of her.</p>
<p>"I think that concludes our business, your highness," Robert said with a smug look plastered on his face. “If you wish, I can help escort you to your rendezvous, so that you do not encounter any other hassles along the way.“</p>
<p>“But I’m confident that all your needs have been met by me,” the young Stag added, confidence lacing his voice.</p>
<p>Elia nodded in response as she was still recovering the warm flush that flooded her body. She would meet with her brother another time, because if she showed up now, Oberyn would be able to smell the sex off her. It was one of his natural gifts.</p>
<p>And so, after sufficiently cleaning up, Robert guided her back to the castle discreetly. Displaying his own unique brand of chivalry, the Baratheon lord promised to keep their passionate encounter a secret till his last day.</p>
<p>As the Crown Prince’s wife made her way back to her bedchamber, she could not help but smile like a giddy child who had gotten away with stealing a treat from the kitchen.</p>
<p><em>‘After all these years, it looks like Ashara and I finally have something to compare notes on,’</em> Elia mused as she recalled her shared passion with Robert Baratheon.</p>
<p>
  <strong>End of Flashback</strong>
</p>
<p>“King Robert, we were planning to visit Chataya’s fine establishment later today. Perhaps, you would like to join us,” Oberyn said, bringing Robert’s mind back to the present.</p>
<p>“A kind offer and one that I would normally accept but I have prior commitments for the rest of the day. Another time maybe, perhaps to celebrate your victory over the Mountain,” Robert replied and the Martell Prince nodded in return.</p>
<p>“Since we are being honest with each other, I feel that I should inform you that I intend to drag young Trystane with me as well for out little outing,” the Red Viper said to Robert. “The boy is a Dornishman, but takes after his father in too many ways. He needs to learn that there is more to life than tedious politics and statecraft.”</p>
<p>“You’ll find no argument from me on that matter,” Robert responded with a chuckle. “While I wish for my future good-son to treat my daughter honorably, we both know that a young noble man should indulge in his appetites every now and again.”</p>
<p>“It is a truth of life that Myrcella has been educated well in by both her mother and myself,” he added, causing pleased looks to break across the faces of the Dornish party.</p>
<p>The casual conversation went on for a bit and Oberyn was surprised with how much he had in common with the Stag King as they spoke on matters of love, passion and enjoying a good time. During his talks, Oberyn took note that not only did his beloved paramour and daughters share in his appreciation of the King’s nature. But if he was reading their body language and eye gestures correctly, they wished to get to know Robert Baratheon more intimately. And the feeling mutual on the King’s side as well.</p>
<p><em>‘This trip might prove to be more fruitful than expected,’ </em>Oberyn surmised to himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always if you like it, please leave kudos and comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Ellaria Sand/Nymeria Sand/Tyene Sand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the next 2 chapters. Working as fast as I can to wrap up this fic. So, once again guys, please be patient.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sounds of grunts and pleasurable moans filled one of the many plush bedchambers, located within Chataya’s brothel.</p>
<p>The cool air flowing from the window mixed with sweet smells of the burning incense in the chamber wafted across Shae’s bare form, while the Lorathi whore gasped at the forceful thrusts of the famed Red Viper beneath her.</p>
<p>“Oh… my prince… that feels… incredible,” Shae moaned as Trystane’s cock slid in and out of her wet cunt.</p>
<p>“There…. There…my sweet. Our pleasure filled night has only begun,” the second son of Doran Martell grunted while gripping Shae’s hips for extra leverage.</p>
<p>The Lannister dwarf had not been lying when he said that King Robert had fine tastes in pussy. At times, the Dornish Prince could scarcely believe at how much things had changed since his arrival in the capital of the Seven Kingdoms.</p>
<p>His late uncle, Prince Oberyn Martell had once shared with him an old Essosi proverb that described the recent events perfectly,</p>
<p>
  <em>‘The world can change within the blink of an eye.’</em>
</p>
<p>Strange and unbelievable as it was, that’s exactly what had happened to him. The men that he was taught to hate, from the moment that he was able to understand those feelings, had surprised and astounded both him and his fellow Dornish. Not only had they helped to get the long-delayed justice for his late aunt, Princess Elia Martell. But they also had been instrumental in avenging the death of his uncle, who was killed due to his own reckless attitude.</p>
<p>For as long as Trystane could remember, he had heard tales of his uncle’s prowess as a warrior. Prince Oberyn Martell, the legendary Red Viper, a man whose deeds and abilities had earned that moniker many times over. And Trystane could not argue with the stories, after witnessing the skill with which Oberyn had taken down the giant knight.</p>
<p>The Mountain was done for, his uncle had landed quite a few crippling and fatal blows during the trial by combat with Aunt Elia’s murderer. But for a man who always chided his daughters for their cocky and careless attitudes in a fight, Oberyn himself forgot that important lesson of combat, allowing Gregor Clegane to get a hold of him and ultimately kill him with his last ounce of strength. In the end, both Oberyn and the Mountain were dead.</p>
<p>There was a saying that Trystane recalled from his studies about the Starks of the North.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Starks do not fare well south of the Neck.’ </em>
</p>
<p>A statement that made sense when one took into account all the losses the ruling house of the North had endured in the last few decades.</p>
<p>And as Ellaria’s anguish filled screams coupled with that of the Sand Snakes, permeated the combat ground as Oberyn’s brains spilled onto the ground from what was left of his skull. In that moment, Trystane could not help but feel that the same was true for House Martell whenever they ventured North of the Red Mountains, given their own losses.</p>
<p>While Trystane was still coming to terms with his uncle’s loss, the Sand Snakes were itching to spill blood. Since the Mountain was already dead, his bastard cousins wished to satisfy their bloodlust with the lives of the Mountain’s men who had been set free due to some odd allowances in the laws pertaining to trial by combats in which both participants ended up dead.</p>
<p>However, Trystane had been taught better by his father. Cementing the marriage alliance with House Baratheon was more important than pursuing a blood feud that had already cost House Martell so much. Thus, he had expressly forbade the Sand Snakes from taking any further acts of retribution.</p>
<p>Of course, much like Trystane was his father’s son, the Sand Snakes were their father’s daughters. So, it was no surprise when they decided to disobey his command and ambush the Mountain’s men at the inn where they had been residing. As skilled as Trystane’s cousins were, the reckless attitude that they had inherited from his uncle had led them into a fight against overwhelming odds.</p>
<p>Fortunately for them, King Robert’s spies had notified him of the situation and he had arrived in the nick of time to save the lives of the Sand Snakes. Though they would never admit, the Sand Snakes had more in common with most noble young woman than even they knew. One did not have keen powers of observation or skills in romantic intrigue to learn that all the women in Dornish contingent had taken a fancy to the King. And this little display of heroism, had only fuelled such feelings.</p>
<p>Over the next few days, both King Robert and Princess Myrcella had been a source of great comfort to both Trystane and his cousins as they help soothe the pain of Oberyn’s loss.</p>
<p>The Stag’s talent for debauchery was so great that he had managed to corrupt Trystane into more lustful pursuits. Which is why Trystane was currently engaged with one of the King’s favourite paramours, Lady Shae of Lorath. The Dornishman had believed that he had experienced all the pleasures, one could derive from sex, but the Robert’s skilled concubines continued to introduce him to new depths of passions.</p>
<p>“Aargghh…. My Prince….”</p>
<p>“Incredi….ble, such a….tight cunt…”</p>
<p>“That was quite good, Prince Trystane… It’s good to know that both the Dornishmen and you, live up…. to your reputations, known across the land,” Shae panted, as she caught her breath after their most recent round had ended.</p>
<p>“We’re only getting started, my lady,” Trystane replied as he got up to pour himself a glass of Dornish Red from a nearby table. “You will spend the rest of the day, keeping me company, correct?”</p>
<p>Shae nodded while sprawling her naked body across the soft sheets.</p>
<p>“His Grace wanted the stay of his future good-son to be most pleasurable and memorable,” Shae stated, before inquiring to the whereabouts of the Oberyn’s Paramour and daughters, since they were not present with the rest of the Dornish party who had decided to spend the day at the finest whorehouse of the capital.</p>
<p>“Ah yes, I know for a fact that Lady Ellaria would have enjoyed your company,” the young Prince said with a laugh. “But King Robert is not the only one who likes to share with friends.”</p>
<p><em>‘I can handle the nuisance of White Walkers and treasonous plots, but these council meetings will be death of me,’</em> Robert thought with a groan as he walked away from the Small Council chambers. <em>‘But it will all be worth it, when my latest plans come to fruition.’</em></p>
<p>“Your grace,” his idiot squire, Lancel Lannister, greeted him as he ran up to Robert.</p>
<p>“Did you convey my instructions to Lady Chataya properly?” Robert asked his nervous squire.</p>
<p><em>‘He’s been my squire for over a year now and yet he flusters when speaking of whores and sex. Blasted fool! If his cousins weren’t such good lays, I’d have sent this fool packing long ago,’ </em>Robert mused to himself.</p>
<p>The King had tasked the golden-haired fool with ensuring that Chataya and her girls took good of his future good-son properly. The quality of the Summer Islander’s wares was never in question, nor the enthusiasm and skill of their services. The significance of his instructions were not the words, but in the secret signal that they conveyed to his agents.</p>
<p>“Ugh..yes…arg…the lady…” the fool mumbled out a response, before eventually confirming that the Madam of the brothel had received the King’s command, in verbatim.</p>
<p>“Good! I want our new Dornish friends to be properly cared for,” Robert said out loud with a smile, that was more devious than jovial in nature.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The plan was coming together perfectly. As per Tyrion’s predictions, the hot-headed Martell Prince had managed to get the upper hand in the trail by combat with the Mountain, but his desire to see the monstrous knight suffer had cost him his own life.</p>
<p>Although, the Red Viper’s reckless actions was largely due to his own over-confidence, with the magical potions brewed by Talisa and Melisandre that had been slipped into the food and drink of the Dornish party playing a small but vital part. The Dornish possessed enough cunning and smart to be cautious of poisons and spies, but magic was something that they could neither check for nor defend against.</p>
<p>Thus, every meal and drink that the Prince’s party had indulged in, since setting foot in the capital had been laced with his physician’s special herbs. And it was a vulnerability that Robert had every intention to exploit.</p>
<p>Currently, Robert was using the magical gifts and knowledge of his healer and Red Priestess to bring the Dornish under his sway completely.</p>
<p>Proving herself to be superior to those grey rats once again, his Essosi healer had even refined her potion into an ointment which was not more fast acting than the regular one but it could also be applied through skin contact. Which is why Robert had instructed Shae and his regular staples from Chataya’s collection to entertain Trystane and his companions.</p>
<p>It was only a matter of time before the nest of snakes would become his loyal servants, without even realizing it.</p>
<p>“Your grace… there was something else,” Lancel spurted out interrupting Robert’s musings, causing the King to feel the prickling of irritation.</p>
<p>Luckily, the words that spilled forth from the Lannister’s mouth, were not only pleasing to Robert’s ears but excited him as well.</p>
<p>“Well, why didn’t you lead with that from the beginning, you blonde shit?” Robert playfully chastised his squire before taking off towards his bedchamber.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>            </p>
<p>Tyene Sand smiled like a giddy child while she waited for the King to arrive. She turned around to check herself out in the mirror. Her elegant face with high cheek bones, pouty lips, and blue eyes shined out. A silky black robe wrapped around every inch of her slender but curvaceous figure and flipped up to show her stocking clad thighs.</p>
<p>"For the record, you look the same you did about five minutes before, and five minutes before that….and fifteen minutes before that."</p>
<p>Tyene turned her attention back towards her late father’s paramour, Ellaria Sand upon hearing the statement.</p>
<p>When one looked at Ellaria, dressed in stockings that clung around her body, showing off her skimpy black bra and thong combination underneath, it would be hard to believe that she had borne four children. She looked as sensual and vivacious as the Lyseni goddess that she worshiped.</p>
<p>"We all need to be perfect for when the King arrives," Tyene said. "He has known beautiful maidens from all across the realm. We need to prove that none of them can match the flavors of Dorne."</p>
<p>"The two of you, honestly."</p>
<p>Her elder half-sister, Nymeria said as she emerged from behind the changing screen, wearing a pouty expression along with a form fitting sleeveless yellow tunic and skirt that was so sheer that it showed her ass and legs perfectly. An immense amount of cleavage spilled forth from underneath her thread bare sleeveless tunic, which she drew more attention to with her arms folded underneath her chest.</p>
<p>"Oh, Nym, you look good enough to eat," Ellaria said causing Nym raised an eyebrow when looking at Ellaria. "But, don't worry, we're not going to be the ones who are going to eat you…rather that will be the honor…your honor I'm sure though…of our might King."</p>
<p>Tyene smiled, recalling the taste of the Storm King from the night when he had saved the lives of Tyene and her sisters from the Mountain’s men. To her dismay, she could not wait to sample the entire package at the time as the King’s presence was urgently needed somewhere else before things could move any further.</p>
<p><em>'A good thing I didn't wear any small clothes, otherwise they would be soaked,'</em> Tyene thought to herself as her thighs moistened at the thought of Robert Baratheon.</p>
<p>Ever since their arrival at the capital, the Stag King had slowly but steadily become the object of Tyene’s thoughts and dreams. The ease with which he bested her and her sisters in the spar, not to mention how he made quick work of the Mountain’s band of thugs had serve to pour pitch on the fires of attraction stirring within the blonde Sand Snake.</p>
<p>And Tyene was quite confident that all the women in the Dornish party felt likewise. A fact proven by how easily they had agreed to her plans of seducing the King. Which brought them to the current moment.</p>
<p>The door swung open and the King of Westeros walked inside. All three Dornish beauties looked towards him, with smiles on their faces. They approached him, with Ellaria dropping to her knees right before him, showing no shame whatsoever.</p>
<p>"Your grace, it's an honor to finally serve you," Ellaria said.</p>
<p>"Yes, it's quite nice to see you again," Nym said, trying to show a little bit more dignity.</p>
<p>"Hello, Nymeria," Robert said with a smile, stepping a bit closer towards her. "It's nice to see you as well."</p>
<p>Robert wrapped his arms around the second oldest of the Sand Snakes and drew her into him for a sizzling kiss. Nym's eyes snapped over as the King pushed his tongue deeper into the back of her throat. She could not believe how far or how fast he pushed his tongue into the back of her throat.</p>
<p>All she could do right now was to return the favor, placing her hands onto the back of Robert's head. They deepened the kiss, with Robert's hands moving down to cup Nym's shapely ass. He pushed his crotch towards her and their hips grinded together, allowing a slight amount of friction to rise between them.</p>
<p>"Nym, you need to share!" Ellaria whined.</p>
<p>Tyene shook her head after watching her older sister and the woman who was for all intense purposes her step-mother fight for the King’s attentions, like two children fighting over a plate of sweets. In that moment, the blonde wondered if she was the only one among the Martell brood to have any amount of subtly. Her half-sisters were most certainly were not subtle, with her cousin Arianne being the least subtle of them all.</p>
<p><em>‘It’s a good thing that the insatiable whore isn’t here,’</em> Tyene thought about the Princess of Dorne. <em>‘The last thing that Tyene needed was to compete with Arianne for the King’s affections.’</em></p>
<p>"And Lady Ellaria, it's nice to see you as well," Robert said.</p>
<p>Ellaria smiled and finally took her spot next to her new lover. A part of her would always miss and mourn her beloved Oberyn, but in her heart she knew that her Prince would have wanted to find any amount of love and comfort that she could after his untimely demise. And King Robert was as worthy as a lover as one could ask for, if the rumours of his prowess as a lover were true in the slightest bit.</p>
<p>Robert grabbed her face and gave her a passionate kiss, making Ellaria's entire body twitched underneath him.</p>
<p><em>'Damn,'</em> Ellaria thought to herself after the kiss had been broken.</p>
<p>"My dear, Tyene, come join us. I don’t want you to feel neglected," Robert said. “After all, this little gathering was your idea, wasn’t it?”</p>
<p>Aye, that it was," Tyene answered.</p>
<p>She had decided to outdo both Ellaria and Nymeria by kissing the King full on the lips and shoved her tongue down his throat, while slowly undoing his tunic and breeches.</p>
<p>"She looks like she's going to worship him right now," Nym said.</p>
<p>"Come now, Nym, its perfectly understandable," Ellaria chimed in. "Tyene loves to worship and our monarch is worthy of it. "</p>
<p>Tyene had Robert almost out of his breeches, but she backed off. She turned towards her unofficial step-mother with a narrowed eye, causing Ellaria to shiver in response. Though she looked and dressed like an innocent Septa, Ellaria knew that Tyene was the deadliest of the Sand Snakes.</p>
<p>"The King has proven that he has been blessed by the Gods many times over," Tyene said without missing a beat. “Do you think that my assumption is wrong?”</p>
<p>"Not at all, my dear," Ellaria answered with a smile. "So, are we actually going to get to see the great work of art? You wouldn’t stop raving about it since that night."</p>
<p>"It's only fair that you go first, given that you are the eldest," Tyene said with a sigh.</p>
<p>Nym who was ramped up and ready to ride Robert, considered whining in protest to the statement, until Tyene slapped her on the ass to shut her up.</p>
<p>"Ladies, no need to fight. I have a solution," Robert said and pulled out a necklace with a rune stone on it. The stone had a weird runic symbol on it, which none of the women recognized. Except for Nymeria who had seen a similar symbol on a few ancient relics back at the Red Temple in Volantis, when she had visited her mother a few years ago. "Lady Melisandre and I have been working on this for a while now…. It helps to focus the power of a spell that I like to use every now and then, when tending to multiple women at once."</p>
<p>Robert muttered the incantation with the word "three" underneath his breath when touching the symbol. The Dornish women had looks of awe and amazement as the King divided into three identical copies. The only notable difference between the original Robert and his doubles was an ethereal glow that surrounded the duplicates.</p>
<p>“Tales of your magical gifts and powers were not exaggerated at all,” Nymeria commented as her mind processed the incredible sight before her.</p>
<p>“Indeed, if anything they were greatly understated,” Tyene added her own thoughts as well.</p>
<p>"So, you and the Red Priestess invented something where you could have sex with multiple women?" Ellaria asked. "I approve…. but I lay claim to the Prime!"</p>
<p>Tyene and Nym looked at each other and just decided to let it go. Ellaria positioned herself on her knees in front of Robert Prime, with a smile over her face.</p>
<p>The work had been done for the most part by Tyene. All Ellaria had to do now was pull Robert's breeches down and finish the job that the blonde had started. She squeezed his member and her heart raced as Ellaria took in the sight of Robert’s huge throbbing cock which had sprung out and hit her in the face.</p>
<p>"You truly are a demon," Ellaria said before wrapping her lips around the head of Robert's cock and gave it a couple of sucks.</p>
<p>The bastard of Hellholt pulled back and swirled her tongue around the massive member, while her dark eyes burned with passion as she continued licking him from the head, all the way down to the base of his cock.</p>
<p>"Fuck, that feels so good," Robert groaned.</p>
<p>Nym closed her eyes and ripped out her tunic. Between her generous bust, lustrous dark hair, and soft looking features, she looked like a treat indeed. Nym dropped down to her knees and took the cock of her one of the King’s doubles between her tits.</p>
<p>The Prime version of Robert felt the combination of Nym's tits and Ellaria's mouth wrapped around his cock at the same time.</p>
<p>Ellaria pushed her mouth all the way down onto Robert's cock. She took him into her throat and gave a rather loud and passionate suck. Her mouth worked him over, fondling Robert's balls when she sucked him and hard.</p>
<p>"Damn, woman, you trying to drain me real hard?" Robert asked with a moan.</p>
<p>One look through Ellaria's passionate eyes told Robert that it was exactly what she intended to do.</p>
<p>Tyene grabbed her copy of Robert and ran his hands over his muscled body. She flipped him onto the bed and mounted the top of him. Her robe flipped open, exposing her creamy tits as she mounted Robert.</p>
<p>Robert’s copy only had one thing to do and that was to grab Tyene's round breasts and squeeze them. She reared her head back with a moan. Tyene's wet pussy grinded against Robert's throbbing cock.</p>
<p>"You don't waste any time, do you?" the King’s copy said.</p>
<p>Tyene smiled and positioned Robert's cock at her pussy. She positioned herself all the way on top of him as the tip of his cock teased her pussy before she spiked down on him.</p>
<p>Robert enjoyed the warmth of Tyene's dripping wet folds as they slid all the way down onto his cock. He grabbed her hips, encouraging Tyene to work herself up and down. Her breasts bounced before him and Robert had no choice, but to squeeze them. They were both so tempting and so wonderful.</p>
<p>The delicious blonde started to rock her hips up and down on Robert's cock, burying his throbbing manhood deep inside of her body. Every time that he filled her up, Tyene's pussy clenched it tighter.</p>
<p>Nym continued the tit fuck, but she wanted something so much more. She turned around and showed her version of Robert her perfect ass, veiled by her sheer skirt. Robert responded with a slap on her ass and tore off the skirt to reveal her dripping hot pussy. The Volantene snake’s pussy looked pretty tight, a small strip of dark pubic hair came down between her thighs.</p>
<p>"I'm going to fuck you until you can't see straight," Robert said, grabbing onto her tits and squeezing them.</p>
<p>"Do it," Nym said. "Fuck me, show me just how much of a demon you truly are between the sheets."</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Ellaria was occupied with the original Robert as she slobbered and sucked on Robert's cock. She hungrily devoured his manhood, enjoying the taste of him. Ellaria squeezed his balls and was about ready to enjoy the tasty treat that was about to come forth from the magical and powerful King.</p>
<p>"Get ready to feel what King’s seed tastes like," Robert said.</p>
<p>Ellaria kept working her hands and mouth around his member. She needed every single drop of the seed. Her hard and hot sucks had rewarded her with a small taste, but now she wanted more, she wanted even more.</p>
<p>Robert grunted and unleashed the warm, hot, seed from his balls. He shot those sticky, juicy contents all the way down Ellaria's throat as she tilted her head back, sucking on him, while squeezing and milking his balls. She made the King’s cock feel warmth and pleasure while he fired down her throat.</p>
<p>"You truly have a gift of taking a cock down your throat, Lady Ellaria," Robert told her.</p>
<p>Ellaria beamed at the King’s praise and proceeded to ram her throat first down onto him. Making sure that every last drop of seed had been spilled down her throat.</p>
<p>Tyene continued to ride on her Robert's cock, impaling her hot cunt all the way down on his massive member.</p>
<p>Her heart started to beat in pleasure and just seconds later, Tyene watched as Ellaria approached her. Ellaria smiled, sticking out her tongue to show the load that she had received from Robert. This amazing sight of her supposed step-mother having her mouth stuffed full of the King’s cum, only encouraged Tyene to ride Robert's cock even harder.</p>
<p>Ellaria climbed up on top of the copy of Robert which Tyene was riding and leaned forward. She pressed her breasts against Tyene, rubbing her pussy against Robert's face, while getting eaten out.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, Tyene, you know that I'll share with you," Ellaria purred.</p>
<p>She opened Tyene's mouth and shoved her tongue into the blonde's mouth. Each push of cum prompted Tyene to drive herself down cunt first onto Robert's prick, hungrily trying to milk the cum out of his ball sacs.</p>
<p>"YES, POUND ME, FUCK ME LIKE I'M AN ANIMAL!"</p>
<p>Nym's screaming increased as Robert’s double rested his hands on her hips. He slammed his cock into her in a repeated fashion, with her tight pussy wrapping around it. Robert fucked her so hard, that she began to see stars for a brief time.</p>
<p>Robert pulled out of her and turned her over onto the bed, rubbing his cock against Nym's hot entrance. Nym tried to push her hips all the way up to meet his throbbing hard cock. It pushed into her and brought sexual passion through every last inch of her body. Robert held onto her and kept pounding way at her wet, sopping hot pussy.</p>
<p>Robert decided to allow himself another play, and buried his face between Nym's ample mounds. He sucked on her nipples and her screams increased.</p>
<p>"Time for you to cum, Lady Nymeria," Robert called out.</p>
<p>Normally she disapproved of the name, but it sounded so sexy coming from King Robert and so her walls clenched around him and milked his cock while her juices coated the thick appendage.</p>
<p>Ellaria had been turned around and bound, facing the wall with her legs spread wide open. A moment later, the dark-haired beauty came to the steamy realization that she was bound and at the mercy of her King and his large cock.</p>
<p>"With all due respect to the late Red Viper, I feel it’s time to truly break you in," Robert said. “Oberyn was but a man, and by now you know that I’m so much more than that.”</p>
<p>Ellaria's pussy dripped with excitement, the moment that Robert dragged his throbbing hard cock against her moist entrance. Her loins trembled in anticipation as Robert’s cock edged near her nether gates and Ellaria could not wait for him to push inside of her.</p>
<p>"Do it, now, my Stag," Ellaria moaned.</p>
<p>Robert pushed his throbbing hard cock inside of her and her tight pussy snugly fit around it.</p>
<p>"Your pussy feels so good," Robert said as he pressed against her body and grabbed one of her perky tits. "And just think, it's going to be mine to fuck forever, and as many times as I want to…how do you like that?"</p>
<p>The state of Ellaria answered the question for Robert better than anything else. He plunged himself into her as her warmth spread around him.</p>
<p>"Who does your pussy belong to?" Robert asked, driving into her.</p>
<p>"King…Robert…...Baratheon!" Ellaria moaned.</p>
<p>"Who can fuck you better than any other man in the world?" Robert asked.</p>
<p>"Robert….BY THE GODS…. BARATHEON!" Ellaria yelled as her cunt clenched around him and kept milking his thrusting cock while he held onto her hips.</p>
<p>Robert explored her body. Every single curve molded underneath his skin, and her sensual body was wonderful to explore. Despite being of age with Robert, the bastard of Hellholt had retained a remarkably youthful and shapely form.</p>
<p>"Who will fuck your brains out, and make you drool?" Robert asked.</p>
<p>"Robert Baratheon!" she moaned.</p>
<p>"Who is going to make you cum?"</p>
<p>The word proved to be a trigger within Ellaria as her hips thrusted out and squeezed around Robert. He held onto her and kept plowing himself into her body, hitting all of Ellaria’s points.</p>
<p>"ROBERT FUCKING BARATHEON!" Ellaria yelled. "You are my fucking master…. now master my pussy…master it…. fuck me…. fuck me so fucking hard!"</p>
<p>Ellaria panted while being pushed hard against the wall. Robert's massive cock drilled into her body and spread pleasure all over her loins. Her passionate screams followed not long after as Robert fucked her into an orgasm.</p>
<p>The copy of Robert glowed with pure blue light as he plowed into Nym on the bed. Her tight pussy continued to wrap around him. The snug tightness caused Robert's entire body to fill up. He knew the end was here, at least for this particular double.</p>
<p>"Oh, By the Gods…..." Nymeria groaned.</p>
<p>"Not Gods, my dear, it’s just me," Robert said, cupping Nym's ass. "Are you ready for your big reward?"</p>
<p>Nym's wet pussy tightened around him. Her body was ready, he could feel it. But was she really ready for the end? His cum bloated balls continued to slap against her thighs. He pushed into her, slamming into her from behind. Robert rode himself into her tight pussy, and grabbed her breasts. He squeezed them, and molded them into his hands, making them his and his alone.</p>
<p>"You're going to cum so hard," Robert said with a smile while squeezing her nipples between his fingers. "I hope you're ready…. because I'm not going to show your pussy any mercy."</p>
<p>Nym made a silent plea for him to bring it. Robert brought his huge cock inside of her dripping, wet, cunt. He stretched her with a series of hard thrusts into her body.</p>
<p>The double's body illuminated with a bright light as he slammed into Nym's body one more time. His balls tensed up and he knew it would come. Nym's pussy closed around Robert's cock and the first blasts of King’s cum coated her insides. He emptied the contents of his balls deep inside her body.</p>
<p>Robert kept cumming, filling her pussy up with so much cum that it started to leak from Nym's cunt. He kept pushing into her, and Nym could not believe how much he seed Robert had filled her with. Every time her pussy was overstuffed, an orgasm rocked her body.</p>
<p>A blinding bright light surrounded Nym's body as Robert's duplicate exploded into a shower of cum. Nym was surprised when her body had been soaked by cum from head to toe. She was sure had she looked in the mirror, she might not have been able to recognize herself. She rolled over and scraped some of the explosion of cum off from her chest. She slid those fingers into her mouth and sucked her fingers dry, humming while she licked those digits clean.</p>
<p>"Damn!" Tyene moaned as she rode her stud hard and fast. "I need myself some of that…”</p>
<p>"Don't worry, you'll get what cumming to you soon."</p>
<p>Robert stated as he grabbed Tyene's tight ass, making sure that she slid all the way down onto his cock. Her wet walls caressed his manhood while working all the way down on his royal cock. Robert continued to pump his way into her from above. Not once did he stop fucking her pussy, knowing how much it drove her completely wild.</p>
<p>Speaking of being driven wild, the prime copy of Robert brought Ellaria to another mind shattering orgasm. She craved every single touch that the King could give her.</p>
<p>"You truly are such a devoted lover," Robert whispered. “I heard they called you the Serpent’s whore. Well, from now on you shall be known as the Stag’s whore.”</p>
<p>"Yes, I belong to you," Ellaria said. "Fuck my tight little pussy…. fuck it until it cums all over your big, juicy…. cock!"</p>
<p>The newly christened Stag’s whore flexed her pussy walls around him and started to breath in increasing intensity. Robert speared his way inside her and made sure she was close to coming undone.</p>
<p>"Just think of how many times I made you cum," Robert said, caressing Ellaria's body resulting in her shuddering with pleasure. "And just think of how much cum is building up in my balls, to put inside your tight little body."</p>
<p>Tyene thought about it alright as she bucked her hips down onto the duplicate of Robert on the bed. His hands remained on her juicy, round, breasts as Robert squeezed and caressed them.</p>
<p>"Are you getting close, your grace?" Tyene asked. She rode the duplicate Robert, wanting to get to the creamy center sooner rather than later. "I want you…...I want you to cum all over me…. I want you to drip me in so much of your fucking cum that I’ll look like a used cum rag!"</p>
<p>The blonde pushed herself down onto Robert's cock. His hands touched her and brought Tyene to pleasurable heights. Speaking of heights, she rose all the way up and came down onto his manhood. Her tightening cunt against his cock made it rock hard.</p>
<p>"After you, my dear," Robert told her.</p>
<p>Tyene gushed all over him, using her hands to lean on his muscular chest for leverage and continued to ride her stallion all the way to the edge.</p>
<p>"Oh, I love how your nice, big, cock fills me up!" Tyene yelled as her supple thighs smacked against him. She caressed her sweat soaked body, showing every shimmering curve to Robert. "Stain my insides with your sticky seed!"</p>
<p>The daughter of Oberyn Martell and a disgraced Septa brought her burning pussy all the way down on Robert's throbbing member. She could feel him, the orgasm was almost here!</p>
<p>The Prime Robert plowed into Ellaria against the wall, feeling the tightness of not one but two pussies. He focused on the one he was experiencing in real time, even though Tyene was making it borderline difficult for him to focus on it.</p>
<p>"Pound me!" Ellaria whined.</p>
<p>Robert obliged her by pounding way at her pussy. He worked the contents of his balls to a fever pitch. He made sure the heavy balls slapped against Ellaria's thighs, knowing it would drive her completely and utterly insane with passion.</p>
<p>Ellaria's walls tightened around Robert. She wanted every single last drop of cum from those balls and would not stop at anything to get them. Her heart raced the more that Robert aimed his cock into her.</p>
<p>"Soon, good things come to those who wait," Robert said soothingly to the blonde who rode him.</p>
<p>Tyene slammed herself down on Robert's cock as she rode herself all the way to an orgasmic pleasure. Her hips pushed all the way down onto Robert’s cock and squeezed him.</p>
<p>"Yes, I'm going to cum," Robert groaned, squeezing Tyene's ass as he pushed up into her. "Are you ready for your shower?"</p>
<p>
  <em>By the Gods was she ready.</em>
</p>
<p>Tyene tightened around him as the first blast of cum fired up inside of her pussy and coated the inside of her walls. Robert's throbbing balls connected with Tyene's waiting womanhood. She watched the glow of his body increase. The same thing had happened to Nym, and now it was going to increase.</p>
<p>"Time to burst," Tyene said as she pushed her body down onto his, giving him some added incentive.</p>
<p>The blonde Sand Snake grinded against his pumping cock to add to the incentive and also make him fill up her body with even more cum.</p>
<p>Another duplicate was about ready to give way. The duplicate exploded and launched cum into the air, covering Tyene's body. It rolled down her face, down her breasts, down her firm stomach, and she sat in a pool of it where the duplicate Robert once was. Some of the cum dribbled into her hands before she licked herself clean.</p>
<p>"Mmm," she moaned, licking her fingers completely clean without another thought or problem.</p>
<p>Tyene stole a look at Nym, and Nym extended her tongue so she could lick herself clean. She smiled and walked over towards her half-sister. Tyene dropped down onto Nym, straddling her hips and leaning down towards her with a smile locked onto her face. Their pussies locked into a scissor motion and started to rub against each other.</p>
<p>Ellaria would have slumped down had the silken bonds not held her up. Robert repeated his action of ramming into her, while she experienced a never ending state of intense orgasm. The shakes coming through her body made Ellaria even more excited for what was about to happen.</p>
<p>"Mmm," Ellaria moaned.</p>
<p>'You're finally going to get your reward," Robert said. He could tell how excited she was by how hard she clenched him. "I'm going to fill you full of my cum….so much cum you will be dripping for weeks."</p>
<p>"Good, I'm glad," Ellaria said.</p>
<p>Robert thrust into her wet and hot pussy, pushing her against the wall. His hands firmly grabbed her hips to show Ellaria who she submitted to. Not she needed much of a reminder.</p>
<p><em>‘Oberyn, my love, you will always be my first love and the father of my daughter. You gave me love and many nights of fun and passion. But if I’m being honest, even you fall short against the demon Stag who is rutting with me at the moment,’</em> Ellaria mused to herself.</p>
<p>Robert's divine stamina had finally reached his limitations, after he drove Ellaria’s orgasms well into the double digits, and he knew that his time was at an end. He rode her pussy through one last orgasm, before blowing his load inside her.</p>
<p>Ellaria's body flashed as a wave of magic washed over it. She was now firmly bound to Robert, like Sansa, Catelyn and many others. He rode her for several more moments, filling her pussy with a never-ending shower of cum.</p>
<p>Ellaria sighed in content, as thoughts of pleasing and serving Robert Baratheon flooded both her conscious and sub-conscious mind. A few moments, she succumbed to her own fatigue and fell asleep.</p>
<p><em>‘The doubles exploding into cum was unexpected, but it can be managed,’</em> Robert thought to himself. <em>‘I’ll need to speak with Melisandre to see if we can refine the charm further.’</em></p>
<p>“Is my idiot squire still out there,” Robert called out to the other side of his closed bedchamber door.</p>
<p>“I’m here, your grace,” Lancel answered in his squeaky voice.</p>
<p>“You little pervert, were you pressed against the door spying on me and my lovely companions?” Robert barked teasingly, knowing it would fluster the little golden shit.</p>
<p>“No… no… not at all, It’s just ... I thought,” the Lannister began to mumble, only for Robert to silence him once again.</p>
<p>“Go and fetch the maids, both the chamber and my guests will need some help in tidying up,” Robert commanded with a gruff laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Arya Stark/Asha Greyjoy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                         </p>
<p>The King of Westeros was once again dreaming of long past night of passion shared with his long departed, She-wolf, when a sudden sensation jolted Robert out of his dreams. As the haze of sleep dissipated completely, Robert found himself wrapped inside of something warm, and it took him a few more seconds to realize that someone was rocking her hips up and down on his crotch. Sliding his manhood inside of her wet and eager pussy, riding him like the prized stallion that he was. </p>
<p>“Good, you’re finally awake... Although it doesn’t take that much to wake certain part of you up.”</p>
<p>The vision of beauty who was riding him stated cheekily and Robert was not too surprised to learn that it was none other than Arya Stark. Ever since he had claimed the girl during his hunt, Arya had been one of the most enthusiastic mistresses that he ever had. Her youth and brash attitude quickly endearing the young She-wolf to both him and more importantly, his cock.</p>
<p><em>‘Dreams of one She-wolf turn into reality with another She-wolf, the truly strange twists of fate,’</em> the Baratheon King mused to himself.</p>
<p>Oh, and the sliding of those warm wet walls, against his cock felt amazing. And Arya’s body, her lovely, nubile body caused Robert’s mind to enter a state of eternal pleasure as she proceeded to ride him a little bit harder.</p>
<p>“Were you going to bother to wake me up?” Robert asked. “And ask for my permission?”</p>
<p>“I’m afraid I’m not familiar with that term,” Arya said with feigned confusion upon her features, which soon turned into a teasing smirk as she rocked her hips up.</p>
<p><em>‘Truly, she is Lyanna reborn,’</em> Robert thought, amused by her snarky attitude.</p>
<p>Robert groped Arya’s chest while she descended down onto them. Her pale northern complexion glistened with a sheen of sweat and arousal. Every time that she dropped down onto Robert, she took the older man just a little bit deeper inside of her. His groaning only increased, the faster and quicker that Arya dropped down onto him. She really did a good job of milking him.</p>
<p>“Not yet, your grace.”</p>
<p>Arya stated before pulling away and turning around, giving Robert a perfect view of her tantalizing backside. Robert dove forward, grabbing Arya around the waist and plunging a little bit into her. The King’s manhood ground up against her, causing the She-wolf to just cry out in pleasure. He was almost inside of her, Arya’s inner lips practically calling for Robert the second that he pushed into her.</p>
<p>Robert plowed the young girl into the bed. She wanted to take liberties with her King without seeking his blessing? Well then, Robert was going to use Arya as he saw fit, in return. To be fair, the dark-haired Stark girl did not raise any protest on this matter as well. Especially when Robert tightened his grip around her hips and plunged further into her. </p>
<p>“How do you like this?” Robert growled, feeling her soft flesh under his callused hands.</p>
<p>“PERFECT!”</p>
<p>Arya screamed out her response as Robert hammered inside of her. He rode her, getting closer and closer to the orgasm, only for Robert to pull out at the last minute.</p>
<p>Turnabout was fair play as Robert decided to tease Arya as much as possible. He slowly tortured her by grinding his manhood against her lower back without penetrating Arya in any way. Several rotating movements of Robert’s hips caused Arya to stain him. And then Robert pulled away from sliding almost into Arya one more time. </p>
<p>Arya used her fingers to grip the edge of the sheets, while breaking out into a cry of pleasure. A little bit deeper, with Robert working himself in rotating motions against Arya until he was very nearly inside of her, stuffing her full of his mighty meat spear. One inch at a time until Robert was balls deep inside of her. </p>
<p>The second time inside of her proved to be more pleasurable than the first time and Arya flexed her inner muscles at Robert’s cock, moaning hard the deeper that he drove into her body.</p>
<p>Robert sped up, getting Arya almost all the way to the end. On all fours, Arya looked like a vision of beauty and Robert marveled at the sight. </p>
<p>“YES! FUCK ME LIKE A WOLF!”</p>
<p>Arya yelled excitedly as the incredible stamina exhibited by Robert got Arya off and extremely excited. And her need to have a piece of him only increased.  She squeezed Robert, tightening a little bit until he almost reached the end.</p>
<p>Robert pulled out at the last second to stave off his orgasm and pulled Arya into the hotseat position, hands firmly upon the tight She-wolf’s ass.</p>
<p>“Get that cock back in me,” Arya demanded irately.</p>
<p>Robert hesitated, deciding to go for Arya’s nice supple breasts and her even more supple ass instead. He pushed against Arya, rocking up against her several times over. Robert leaned in, dancing down the side of Arya’s neck with multiple kisses, and light, subtle sucks to the side of her neck.</p>
<p>“When, I’m good and ready, girl,” Robert breathed. “When, I’m good and ready.”</p>
<p>It was time to remind Arya who was in charge. And when he was good and ready, Arya would be nice and ready to take Robert. She very nearly engulfed Robert inside of her body, rocking inside of her body.</p>
<p>A little bit deeper, but not quite. Finally, Robert brought Arya down completely and penetrated her, pushing her to the limit.</p>
<p>“GOOODS! FUCK!”</p>
<p>Arya screamed, feeling as if Robert had split her in half. Not that it was a bad feeling to be honest. Robert planted Arya up and down, sliding her warm walls down onto him and filling her completely up to the point of no return.</p>
<p>“Oooh!” Arya moaned.</p>
<p>“How do you like that?” Robert growled in her ear.</p>
<p>“MORE! GIVE ME MORE!”</p>
<p>Robert picked up the pace, driving deeper into Arya, in answer to her passionate pleas. He held her arms back and fucked her vigorously. </p>
<p>“What do you think that you should get when you sneak into the King’s bedchamber and try to fuck him without his permission?” Robert asked. “You need to learn some manners and discipline, girl. And since your parents have failed to teach you, then the task falls to me.”</p>
<p>“You’re right. Fuck me to your heart’s content and grant me immeasurable pleasure,” Arya replied. “Because...that will teach me for sure!”</p>
<p>The sarcasm in Arya’s voice faded out as she screamed for more. Robert stuffed her completely full, the weight of his swollen balls resting against her. Robert edged Arya a little bit further, slowing down just enough.</p>
<p>Arya who was down on all fours, had now been bent over the headboard of the bed. Robert grabbed onto Arya’s hips, rearing back, and slammed into her body.</p>
<p>“OHH! YOU FUCKING ANIMAL!”</p>
<p>“TAKE ME, YOU BASTARD!”</p>
<p>The extremely vocal and filthy speech of his partner egged Robert on. And with several tight, intense thrusts together, Robert really went to town on Arya, stretching her pussy out. </p>
<p>“You have to be getting tired,” Arya breathed, when she began the feel the first effects of her fatigue while the King showed no such signs.</p>
<p>Robert almost pushed Arya over the headboard. But she clung on with all her strength as Robert picked up the pace, with more thrusts. Arya’s entire mind was hit with orgasm after orgasm. Each one causing her body more pleasure than the last. Each one sending tremors, shock-waves of pleasure deep into Arya’s being the faster that Robert drove into her.</p>
<p>“Not yet,” Robert growled into Arya’s ear. “But, closer than before.”</p>
<p>“Mmm, yes,” Arya purred in his ear. “Give it to me!”</p>
<p>Oh, and Robert did give it to her, rocking her even more. He drew out Arya’s climax for as long as possible. Those tight, wet walls clamping down on Robert could spell the end of him, if he was not careful. He just had to hold back, hold back long enough for Arya to cum first. </p>
<p>The She-wolf’s vice tightened around his member and saturated him with juices. Robert who was now completely soaked, pushed deep into Arya. Her wild, tangled dark locks plastered against her sweaty face making the young Stark girl look as sexy as hell. </p>
<p>Robert filled Arya’s womb up with a huge blast of seed. Robert, his fingers sliding down against Arya’s body, pushed further and faster inside of her, rocking her almost to the edge and making her cum two more times before Robert completely finished. </p>
<p>Pulling away from her, Arya crawled back and turned around. She pushed deep against Robert, dragging her nails down Robert’s chest.</p>
<p>“I’m honestly surprised I didn’t need to kick Val, the Mormonts, the Flower maidens or any other among your legion of concubines out of this bed when I snuck in here, to get this alone time with you,” Arya breathed as she peppered Robert’s body with kisses.</p>
<p>“There is no sneaking in the King’s chamber, Arya Stark,” Robert answered with a chuckle. “No offense to your skills of sneaking about but you should know that my guards have standing orders to grant entry to any of my women to my apartments unless instructed by me. So next time, instead of jumping and crawling off ledges and balconies, you may think about just using the door.”</p>
<p>“And as for me being alone. Well, I rarely sleep alone but my bedmate from last night had urgent business to attend which required to bid her leave before sunrise. Also, I sensed your approach but decided to just sit back and see what you were up to,” he added, further educating the youngest Stark girl in the ways of his harem. “You need to speak with your mother and sister, or any of my other women for that matter, they will teach you the ways of a King’s mistress.”</p>
<p>“Lessons usually bore me. But the lessons that you give me are...something else entirely so I’ll make the effort!” Arya said with mischievous grin. “Is there a special reward if I do well in them?”</p>
<p>“Oh, Yes, most certainly,” another voice chimed in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“With gowns like those, it’s no wonder that my raiders dream of fucking beauties like yourself, Lady…Princess Sansa,” Asha Greyjoy stated, complimenting the newest member of the royal family, while both she and Sansa walked towards the King’s chamber.</p>
<p>“Thank you for the kind praise, Lady Greyjoy,” Sansa responded politely with a smile.</p>
<p>The words may have been crude, but the meaning was no less true.</p>
<p>Sansa was indeed dressed as the Princess that she was always born to be and now due to the favor of her lover and King, she had finally become. Her gown was made of crushed silk and velvet with discreet embroidery in gold thread, and like every other outfit that she owned after becoming the King’s mistress, it displayed her body to best effect. With the added benefit of being easily discardable, whenever the King deigned to call upon her and take his pleasure.</p>
<p>Though if one was being honest, even one of Sansa’s old and austere dresses from Winterfell would have seemed rich and luxurious in comparison to Lady Asha's attire which was comprised of a sea-water stained long coat over a dark blue quilted tunic, breeches of black wool, a studded belt, and salt-stained high leather boots.</p>
<p>And yet, like the Mormont warrior maidens and Wildling Spearwives, Asha possessed a gruff beauty and spirit that King Robert had taken a shine to, Sansa concluded to herself.</p>
<p>“Tis... no praise, a woman heavy with child never looked so ravishing,” the Lady Reaper of the Iron Isles said, with a lick of her lips.</p>
<p>The words caused Sansa to beam in pleasure as she thought of bearing a dark haired, blue eyed, robust son who would grow into a mighty warrior like his father.</p>
<p>“Do you attend to his grace in this state? Is it safe for the babe?” Asha asked, her tone laced with both concern and curiosity.</p>
<p>Asha’s questions were natural when one looked upon Sansa. The wife of the Crown Prince wore a dress which left her shoulders and arms completely bare, and its plunging neckline provided an ample view of her mouth-watering breasts, which already large seemed to have doubled in size, as her pregnancy entered its final stages.</p>
<p>“I eagerly do my part in tending to his grace’s needs. But with the time of my child’s birth drawing near, King Robert has asked to focus my energies on caring for the health of my child,” Sansa answered proudly. “After all, my unborn son will be King one day.”</p>
<p>“Fortunately, the capital is full of loyal subjects eager to serve the King’s needs,” the auburn-haired beauty added.</p>
<p>“I’m sure they are,” Asha said with a knowing smirk. “On a separate note, with all due respect, I was a bit surprised when you showed up to welcome me at the gates of the Red Keep.”</p>
<p>“Understandable, Lady Greyjoy, but your arrival was unexpected,” Sansa replied back. “Unfortunately, the Queen and other prominent members of court were otherwise occupied.”</p>
<p>“And his grace is still sleeping in his chambers,” she explained further. “He had a very hectic night….”</p>
<p>Asha inferred the new Princess’s meaning easily and added a saucy remark of her own.</p>
<p>“I’m certain is days are quite draining as well,” Asha said with a sly wink, causing both women to break out in a giggle.</p>
<p>As they walked, Asha informed Sansa that she had been conducting some urgent business for the King in Essos and had promptly sailed back upon receiving Robert’s latest instructions.</p>
<p>Upon arriving at the doors of the King’s bedchamber, the guard on duty informed them that the King was awake but had company. Namely, the Princess’s younger sister, Lady Arya Stark.</p>
<p>The brief surprise upon Sansa’s face quickly turned into mild irritation after learning that Arya had decided to visit his grace.</p>
<p><em>‘Typical Arya! She may be one of the King’s new favourites but that wild brat needs to learn to respect and co-ordinate with the rest of the royal harem,’</em> Sansa thought to herself. <em>‘I must speak with mother. She might help reign in Arya’s brash impulses.’</em></p>
<p>“Well, I’m sure his grace won’t mind if Lady Asha were to join him. She has urgent business to discuss with him,” Sansa said to the guard, who merely nodded in agreement knowing better than to disagree with the King’s good-daughter.</p>
<p>“Lady Asha, if you would be kind enough, please ask Arya to come see me and my mother once she is done here,” Sansa asked the Lady Reaper who promptly agreed to the request before entering the chamber.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Arya and Robert broke away from the afterglow upon hearing the opening of the chamber door, just in time to see Asha Greyjoy standing near the door which she promptly closed after entering. The Lady Captain eagerly divested herself off her clothes and prowled towards the bed, in all of her glory.</p>
<p>“The girl got you warmed up, my King,” Asha said before moving in and kissing Robert aggressively on the chest. “But it takes a real woman to sate a man’s appetite.”</p>
<p>The teasing words caused Arya features to contort with displeasure and the She-wolf was ready to pounce on the Greyjoy in retaliation. But a soothing gesture and look from Robert, calmed Arya’s temper and she settled back down on the bed.</p>
<p>“As pleasing your unannounced arrival is, my Lady Kraken. I’ll interpret your presence as a sign that the task I bequeathed to you has been completed,” Robert asked and Asha confirmed that his will had been done.</p>
<p>“As per your last message, both the Iron fleet and the sell-sails that I procured on the crown’s behalf in Essos are taking up positions,” Asha said while slobbering over the King’s muscular abs. “All that is needed now is a signal from you and the attack shall commence.”</p>
<p>“Excellent work, Lady Greyjoy,” Robert replied with a pleased look upon his face. “Now, let’s see you put those words into action.”</p>
<p>Letting out an excited squeal, Asha grabbed Robert’s crotch and smashed her lips against his in a kiss that took Robert’s breath away. It made Robert just grab onto Asha, touching her as much as he possibly could. </p>
<p>“We will get to that point soon enough,” Asha told him. “But first…”</p>
<p>And Robert realized that Asha, using her sexiness as a distraction, to bind his hands against the headboard. Very slowly, Asha ran a finger down Robert’s chest, stopping just inches away from his crotch.</p>
<p>“You taught us this little game,” Asha said saucily. “So, now let us play, with you taking our place for a change.”</p>
<p>“How about it, lady wolf? Want to play?” the Ironborn wench inquired and the wild Stark maiden jumped at the offered chance.</p>
<p>Asha played with Robert a little bit before pulling away. Asha Greyjoy and Arya Stark, two very sexy and wild beauties, closed in to engage with each other. </p>
<p>Robert watched as Asha’s lips engulfed that of the younger woman’s, making Arya closed her eyes. Asha explored Arya’s body, with familiarity, and Robert watched as the seasoned raider assaulted all of Arya’s pleasure spots aggressively, making her Arya’s juices flow. </p>
<p>“You know the rules, your grace. But I’ll repeat it, just for the sake of being clear. Can you last an hour without bursting?” Asha said teasingly to the bound Stag. “If you do, you can fuck me...and do whatever you want to with me.”</p>
<p>He could have snapped those silken bonds with ease and ravaged Asha. But a part of Robert was both intrigued and excited by the turn of events and was eager to see how this would play out.</p>
<p>“I thought you would known by now, that challenging me is fool’s proposition,” Robert replied, letting the lady captain know that her challenge had been accepted.</p>
<p>Asha kissed over Arya’s body, every now and then, while reaching over to stroke Robert’s manhood. She teased it, slowly, sensually, almost as if she wanted to build up the load for a very intense explosion. </p>
<p>Robert closed his eyes, rising a little bit further, with Asha’s hand pressing up against his crotch. Each movement brought Robert a little bit closer, sliding into the palm of Asha’s hand. She closed a fist around the King’s member, before tightening and releasing him a few more times. </p>
<p>Arya moved over, upon receiving Asha’s silent orders through a subtle gesture, pleasuring Robert’s balls with her mouth. Having Asha stroke him and Arya suck on his balls, replenished his balls in no time. Any other man would have lost it by now, but Robert was in a league of his own.</p>
<p>“Well, I knew that you would not be so easy to break.”</p>
<p>Asha stated, while climbing all over Robert’s body. The soft, yet firm nature of her skin, that had been tainted by the harsh winds and salty water of the seas, worked Robert completely over. Asha leaned in, sucking on Robert’s neck while grinding up against him. She held Robert’s hips down, to ensure that Robert did not rise up to penetrate her.</p>
<p>“He is built to last,” Arya said. “But, so savory, down to the last drop.”</p>
<p>Arya twirled her tongue against Robert’s swollen head, getting a small taste of him. Robert stretched up, closing in on Arya’s lips. Her soft lips almost parted, to swallow Robert deep between them. Arya kissed Robert on the tip, sliding his head almost into her mouth before pulling away from him.</p>
<p>“Down to the very last, succulent drop,” Asha added. </p>
<p>Both dark haired beauties crawled over to either side of Robert and began worshipping his extended meat spear for the next several minutes. Taking their lips upon his cock, and making it twitch, both Asha and Arya knew precisely all of the right ways to torment Robert and make him just breath out in pleasure. Their soft, succulent lips slid over his cock, sucking him extremely hard. </p>
<p>Alternating sucks combined with soft but firm caresses caused Robert to double down on his pleasure release. His need to climax fought with the need to slide inside of Asha. Robert’s sigil may have been a Stag but he had the stubbornness of a bull and was not about to yield to his wild bedmates.</p>
<p>Endless, and constant warmth spread around Robert’s nether regions as the seconds went by. Slowly, painfully, and sexually, oh Robert could feel it all building up in him.</p>
<p>“Almost halfway there,” Asha said. “But that means you have a half of an hour to go.”</p>
<p>Asha took Robert into her mouth and sucked on him hard for several minutes. It was borderline torture, trying to hold back, and trying to avoid cumming in Robert’s mouth. Adding to Robert’s woes, Arya’s hand rubbed down his thighs before moving to grab his balls in order to milk them.</p>
<p>“That’s it, my King, show this kraken bitch how great you truly are,” Arya said. “I know you can win this challenge; you just need the right motivation.”</p>
<p>And to further demonstrate her point, Arya got behind Asha and started stroking her body. Reminding Robert all of the wonders that he could explore, if he held out the hour. </p>
<p>Deciding to distract himself from his sexual frustration, Robert’s hazed mind came to the realization that Asha’s little game was a perfect way for him to hone his endurance and self-control skills.</p>
<p>“Wolf girl, be a dear and fetch the vial in the pocket of my coat. If we’re going to tease the King, let’s do it properly,” Asha said to Arya, who surprisingly did not respond with a snarky comeback but instead did as asked.</p>
<p>Robert witnessed Arya massaging Asha’s legs and feet, slathering it with oil down to the last drop. And Asha did the same to Arya, causing Robert’s erection to nearly hit the ceiling.</p>
<p><em>‘Gods, I’m going to plunder this Ironborn bitch so hard that it will make the sack of the Isles seem tame,’</em> Robert thought to himself as the need to release his load, grew several folds due to their new taunting tactic.</p>
<p>Their oiled-up toes and soles rubbed up against Robert’s length, which was followed by their legs pushing against him. The slickness of the oils saturated Robert’s cock, making him throb. The two of them performed a very intense and aggressive double footjob on Robert, with their feet all oiled up.</p>
<p>Robert drooled at their beautiful legs touching each other, with his manhood throbbing up. His limits were certainly being tested, being toyed with, as Asha dragged her big toe down a vein of Robert’s cock.</p>
<p>Despite the fact that Arya wrapped her soles around his cock to jerk him off while Asha rubbed her toes against his balls, Robert proved that his will was forged of steel as he kept himself from blowing his load.</p>
<p>“Guess there is some truth to those tales of you being a God,” Asha said, impressed by the King’s stamina and self-control. “But, surely, you would like nothing better than to cum all over our feet. And watch us, in excitement, when we slowly suck on each other’s toes.”</p>
<p>“It would be hot sight without doubt,” Arya said, expressing her views. “I’m sure that his grace would love to see our legs just dripping with his thick, juicy cum.”</p>
<p>Oh, Robert felt like he had been waging a battle for hours without rest as both of these lovely women took turns testing his stamina with their feet. His cock angrily throbbed, balls full of cum.</p>
<p>“Almost there,” Asha informed Robert as both women switched tactics and now used their hands and mouths to tease his member.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whether it was the time he had to hold, or his orgasm, Robert could not say. His balls tightened and Robert went into a deep meditation exercise, in order to try and hold out. Asha and Arya took turns milking Robert’s cock and balls.</p>
<p>Surely an hour had to be closing it. Robert groaned, as the tightening of his loins became near unbearable.</p>
<p>“One minute,” Asha updated Robert.</p>
<p>Damn it, Robert just had to hold on, he was so close to the finish. Asha jerked him off even faster, the oils from her hand allowing her to perform a slick handjob.</p>
<p>“You are such a powerful man, thinking that you won’t cum,” Asha said, desperate to win her little challenge after realizing that the King would actually pull it off. “But, look at my mouth, King Robert. You want to cum inside of it, don’t you?”</p>
<p><em>‘Come on, just a little bit further,’</em> Robert mentally instructed himself. <em>‘Ignore Asha’s mouth, ignore her hands, ignore Arya’s feeling up his body. Just ignore everything, block it out.’</em></p>
<p>“And that’s time,” Arya chirped excitedly. “Congratulations, my King.” </p>
<p>Upon hearing that declaration, the tension in Robert’s body burst along with the pleasure of his groin and he showered both Asha and Arya with his orgasm. The two women dripped from Robert’s intense, vigorous explosion of seed.</p>
<p>Asha hung on, jerking Robert off, while Arya milked his balls. They had been covered, dripping wet with his seed.</p>
<p>The two women made out on the bed, sharing Robert’s seed between them, and slowly, sexily cleaning each other off. He watched Arya suck the white discharge off of Asha’s breast before the two women pulled apart from each other.</p>
<p>“My turn,” Robert grunted as he yanked Asha underneath him. “Looks like I need to make you my salt bitch once again.”</p>
<p>“You’ll never think of challenging me ever again, Lady Greyjoy,” the King added as he took the plunge within wet folds and began ravaging her body savagely, with an excited Arya fingering herself to the sight.</p>
<p>After a few vigorous shoves inside the Ironborn reaver, Robert pulled out of Asha and left her on the bed. Asha poked her tongue out, showing Robert all of the cum that she had collected and swallowed it without any shame.<br/><br/>“Stand.”<br/><br/>Asha obeyed her King’s command and immediately stood. Before she could gain her bearings, Robert grabbed Asha by the hips, shoving her against the wall. He grabbed Asha’s chest and mauled her mounds, causing her to break out in cries of pleasure. Her mature, yet youthful body squirmed against Robert’s perfectly toned form. He pinned her up against the wall, mauling her breasts and sucking on them.</p>
<p>“These are all for you,” Asha breathed heavily in between sucks. “And this...this is all for you too.”<br/><br/>And ground her dripping, wet pussy against Robert’s stiff cock, to entice him.<br/><br/>Robert spread her thighs and felt the insane amount of juices running down then from her pussy. He put his finger inside of Asha and pushed, just a little bit deeper. Asha’s eyes glazed over in pleasure from Robert pushing into her.<br/><br/>“You want me inside you?” Robert said teasingly.</p>
<p>Asha had her fun with her little game and now it was Robert’s turn.<br/><br/>“Yes, it’s time,” Asha said. “You’ve earned it by winning the game. I was already your salt wife, now put a greenlander babe in my belly.”</p>
<p>“So, that’s what your little challenge was really about?” Robert said, finally understanding the Lady Reaper’s intent.</p>
<p>“Do it as reward for my service. Past, present and future,” Asha stated, trying to get him to grant her desire. “For what I did in Essos and am about to do. My raiders will make quick work of your foes, with me leading the charge.”</p>
<p>“Very well,” Robert replied with a randy smile. “Hells, it’ll be one hell of a conception story for the little Stag that I about to put in you.”</p>
<p>With those words, Robert reared back and speared his cock deep inside of Asha’s body.</p>
<p>“OOH…...FUCKS! THAT’S IT!”</p>
<p>Asha screamed as her tight walls almost squeezed the life out of Robert’s member. He had to situate his hands on her hips, to push back a little bit more. Rocking back, Robert gained some momentum as he pushed Asha’s body, almost through the wall.<br/><br/>Asha locked her legs around Robert, crying out in passion and in endless pleasure. Oh, Robert just touched all of the right spots inside of her and drove down completely. The weight of his balls, hitting Asha at all of the right angles caused her to cry out in pleasure. Robert put his fingers on Asha’s nipples and squeezed them, very hard.<br/><br/>“Y-yes!” Asha breathed in his ear. “Fuck me...deeper...harder...faster…. ooooh yes!”<br/><br/>Robert pumped himself deep into Asha with multiple, vigorous thrusts. He knew all of the ways to get Asha’s juices flowing. She clamped down onto his manhood, breathing in heavily. Her nails raked over Robert’s back, allowed him to go deeper and deeper inside of her. He slowed down, just long enough to make Asha feel it. Asha closed her eyes, burning up from the lack of touching. Robert teased her body, milking her breasts and making her exhale very deeply.<br/><br/>The hours of teasing came off to this one moment, where Robert buried himself deep inside of Asha. He pushed into her body, rocking her hard against the wall. The weight of his balls, slapping against Asha’s thighs increased her lust.<br/><br/>“Don’t hold back on me,” Robert said.<br/><br/>He squeezed Asha’s ass to give him more leverage when sinking into her. Her walls, so gloriously tight, almost as tight as a teenage virgin’s, pressed up against him. Those inner muscles would have blown Robert’s mind, had he been an inexperienced green boy who was easily wowed by such a beautiful and dangerous woman.<br/><br/>Robert was confident enough to admit that while those walls felt nice repeatedly wrapping around his pulsing manhood, he was in control here. He knew it, and so did Asha, and she relished the moment.<br/><br/>“Oooh, take me...deeper…bury your seed in me!” Asha breathed.</p>
<p>Asha’s body practically taunted him. Robert slowed down the thrusts, and spun Asha around, so she pressed against the wall facing it. This allowed Robert to rub his cock against her back and tease her ass cheeks before sinking into her one more time.<br/><br/>The deep moaning, the hard breathing, brought on from the hard fucking, made Robert swell up. The aching desire to cum spread through Robert’s body, the deeper that he pushed into Asha, with her tight walls wrapping around him.<br/><br/>Asha closed her eyes, almost weak in the knees from pleasure. Robert knew how to touch all of the spots, and cause her to become wet and weak. More pleasure had been drawn out, with Asha cranking her walls around him, getting closer.<br/><br/>“You need to let that all go,” Asha said. “I know there will be plenty more.”<br/><br/>“Just one more time. I want to feel you cum just one more time,” Robert whispered hoarsely.<br/><br/>The curling of her toes, the warmth spreading through her body, and the release of her loins, splattering the intruding member inside of her body. Robert pressed up against her womb, pressing deeper and deeper inside of her, grabbing her and practically riding her into the wall.<br/><br/>Robert rode Asha again and again into the wall. She had been positioned facing him, her eyes meeting his. Her mouth hung open in pleasure as Robert dominated her body. The weight of his balls getting intense.<br/><br/>“The time has come,” Asha said.<br/><br/>“When I'm good and ready.”<br/><br/>Robert answered, satisfied that he had got Asha successfully thirsty for his seed, plowing deep into the woman. Her body left trails of juices and sweat down the wall. Robert brushed a finger through her sweat and cum soaked dark locks and nibbled on her shoulder which made Asha just melt like butter.<br/><br/>Asha, channelled all of her strength into her inner muscles, squeezing Robert to the edge. He groaned, rocking inside of her body.<br/><br/>Robert filled up Asha with several blasts of seed, blasting the insides of her body with spurt after spurt of seed. Asha grabbed onto his shoulder, and moaned, allowing Robert to fill her up, and dominate her with multiple vigorous thrusts.<br/><br/>The moment that the two finished alongside each other, Asha collapsed down to the ground. A trail of cum leaked down to the floor. Robert bent down and scooped her up.<br/><br/>Asha’s eyes broke open, and Robert leaned in, whispering in her ear.<br/><br/>“I gave you a royal bastard but we’re not done yet.”<br/><br/>A feeling of desire spread through Asha and she dripped with anticipation from what would happen next.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you like it, please leave kudos and comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Jorelle Mormont/Lyra Mormont + Catelyn Stark/Sansa Stark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, sorry for the long delay between updates. My initial plan had been to wrap up this fic by end of April 2021.<br/>But I've experienced quite a few set backs in the last month in RL. However I'm still committed to completing my projects.</p>
<p>Thus, here is a multiple chapter update.</p>
<p>I ask you to be patient as we are nearing the end, with plenty of action still to come.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                           </p>
<p>Robert was headed towards his bedchamber after finishing his morning bath in his personal bathing chambers. There was no better way to get ready for the day, especially an important one like today. He walked down the private corridor that connected his bed and bath chambers, thinking of all of that he wanted to accomplish today and in the upcoming days as well. It was going to be quite busy for the foreseeable future, if Robert was being honest with himself.</p>
<p><em>‘But I always find a way to find time for play even within loads of work,’</em> Robert mused to himself, as he walked bare chested with only a towel wrapped around his waist.</p>
<p>Sounds coming from his bedchamber caused Robert to stop short. The door had been cracked open and Robert moved in closer towards it.</p>
<p>'<em>Very odd,' </em>Robert thought. <em>'I could have sworn the door had been locked before I left for my bath.'</em></p>
<p>The sounds of a female giggling lightly prompted Robert to stop. The door swung open on accord of a gentle breeze and Robert watched the scene playing out on his bed with amusement. Two sisters were in his bed. Granted, this wasn't an uncommon occurrence to be honest.</p>
<p>Robert recognized the sisters in question as Lyra Mormont and Jorelle Mormont, younger sisters to Dacey and Alysane Mormont. The young She-Bears were among the new arrivals to the capital who had made the journey to celebrate the birth of Sansa’s child, Robert’s alleged grandson. Both girls had presented themselves before the court a week ago. The subtle gestures and body language of the maidens thrown in Robert’s direction hinted to the true reasons for their journey. Which was further confirmed when both Dacey and Alysane approached him later in private to speak on behalf of their younger siblings.</p>
<p>“She-Bears yielding their maidenheads to you, O mighty King, has basically become a family tradition,” Dacey chuckled in amusement, with both Robert and Alysane soon joining in.</p>
<p>And so, it had been decided that Robert would add two more She-Bears to his ever-growing harem of beauties. Between the flurry of activities surrounding the birth of Sansa’s son and his covert plans regarding Dorne, the King of Westeros’s schedule had been packed tight. Not to mention, the time and attention that his other paramours demanded from Robert.</p>
<p>However, it seemed that both She-Bears had grown tired of waiting and decided to take the initiative in the matter. And Robert had no reason to complain.</p>
<p>Lyra, the third born daughter of Bear Isle, had her brunette locks mussed about the edge of her face, clinging to the sides. The flimsy blue material of her night shift came down helped to showcase her nipples that stood a little bit erect. A pair of blue panties covered her modest womanhood.</p>
<p>Jorelle, the younger of the two sisters, was seated upon the bed in a green night shift of similar design. Her firm breasts pressed out against the fabric as Lyra’s finger lightly traced down her cheek, causing Jorelle to breathe heavily.</p>
<p>Robert cleared his throat to gain their attention and the two girls looked up at him with a faux innocent look on their faces. Robert didn't buy it for a moment.</p>
<p>"I think the two of you are in the wrong bedchamber, ladies," Robert asked with feigned confusion.</p>
<p>Both girls responded with smiles.</p>
<p>"We know that you’re incredibly busy, but we were tired of waiting," Jorelle said innocently.</p>
<p>“So, you decided to break in to the King’s bedchamber,” Robert responded with mock outrage.</p>
<p>Both of them eagerly ate up the eye candy of a bare-chested Robert who approached them. Robert could tell where they're minds are.</p>
<p>"Our mother and sisters told us that you appreciate a little boldness in your women," Lyra said with a smile. "And we thought that we could…. have some fun before you break your fast."</p>
<p>"If you must know, I was thinking of summoning the two of you later tonight," Robert told them. “But since you’re here already, no point in wasting a good opportunity.”</p>
<p>The sweet but devious little smiles coming from both of the girls caused Robert to smirk. He walked over to meet both of them.</p>
<p>Robert leaned down to look at both of them with a smile.</p>
<p>"You know your actions are something that a pair of naughty girls would do," Robert said. "Maybe you need to be taught a lesson in manners and discipline."</p>
<p>"We're just a pair of spoiled ladies," Lyra said with a smile as she turned around ever so slightly and making sure to present her panty clad ass towards Robert. The transparent blue panties stuck out towards him. "Maybe you should spank us?"</p>
<p>Robert thought about it. Jorelle lifted her hand and swatted Lyra on the ass.</p>
<p>"I meant the King, not you," Lyra said with a gasp.</p>
<p>"You moaned out like you enjoyed it," Jorelle said, rising up to her feet. "So, would you like to play with us, your grace?"</p>
<p>Jorelle placed her hand on Robert's torso and started to drag her fingernails over his chest to draw some patterns. Robert groaned at the sensational feeling of her hand going against it.</p>
<p>"We didn’t like to share when we were children," Jorelle said, cupping her hand around Robert’s crotch and squeezing it. “But we’ve gotten better at it over the years.”</p>
<p>Robert gripped Jorelle's waist and leaned forward, kissing her on the lips. Jorelle closed her eyes and hungrily shifted her tongue deep inside Robert's mouth.</p>
<p>Lyra turned on the bed and watched her sister and the King make out. She watched Robert's questing hands roll over every single tantalizing inch of Jorelle's nubile body.</p>
<p>Jorelle pushed herself into Robert's hands, resulting in tingles spreading through her body. The skilled touches caused her breasts, stomach, and ass to all be pleasured. Robert continued to indulge himself in the horny She-Bear and the long kiss. Jorelle had nearly been kissed breathless.</p>
<p>The moment that Jorelle had been released from the King’s grip, Lyra rushed towards Robert. She threw her arms around Robert and kissed him on the lips. Her sweet lips pushed against Robert’s.</p>
<p>"You are impatient, sister," Jorelle said.</p>
<p>Robert trailed his fingers down Lyra's body, allowing her nightshift to slip off revealing Lyra's breasts. Her tantalizing breasts pressed against Robert's chest.</p>
<p>Jorelle recovered from her momentary dizziness and pulled Robert's towel off. Robert's cock was released and it sprung out and hit her in the face. Robert pushed his hips forward to allow Jorelle to roll her tongue all over his throbbing member. The brunette's able tongue travelled around Robert's engorged cock.</p>
<p>The moment that Jorelle was done traveling all the way down Robert's cock with her tongue, she came down and took his balls into her mouth.</p>
<p>"Mmm, that looks like fun."</p>
<p>Lyra said before pulling away from Robert and started to kiss down his chest and abs. The King’s torso had been lathered with kisses as Lyra travelled all the way down Robert's body. The tip of Robert's cock met the edge of Lyra's lips. She pushed Robert's member into her mouth. A hungry suck brought the point of Robert's cock directly into her mouth.</p>
<p>"Feels good, doesn’t it?" Robert said. "Just think about how much more good it will feel when it's inside you."</p>
<p>Lyra gave Robert a few deep sucks before trading off with her sister. Jorelle's oral technique was a bit more different than her sister's. Hers was more passionate and more frantic while Lyra favoured a more deliberate and planned method of cock sucking.</p>
<p>"I'm going to blow if you two aren't careful," Robert said.</p>
<p>Lyra settled in for the long haul to suck Robert. She locked eyes with her sister when Jorelle went between Robert's legs and took his balls into her mouth. Jorelle stroked the heavy ball sac between her fingers.</p>
<p>Jorelle kissed up the part of his length which was not submerged in Lyra's mouth. She returned fire by kissing all down Robert's balls.</p>
<p>"Damn, you're going to really make me blow," Robert said. "That's what you naughty, wild She-Bears are after though, aren't you? You want your faces painted white."</p>
<p>"Sounds like fun, doesn't it, Lyra?" Jorelle asked.</p>
<p>Lyra gave her jaw a rest before pumping Robert's cock a few more times and pulling away from him and answering her.</p>
<p>"Aye."</p>
<p>Robert grabbed Jorelle's head and guided his cock inside her mouth. The younger She-Bear took his thick cock inside her mouth and swallowed him whole.</p>
<p>"How…how?"</p>
<p>Lyra mumbled while blinking, looking both jealous and aroused. She never quite managed Robert's entire cock into her mouth, with Jorelle coming all the way down on his throat. She looked extremely beautiful with this thick hunk of man meat buried into the depths of her throat.</p>
<p>Robert held onto Jorelle's head and started to rock further into the back of her throat. The warmth and frantic nature of her blow job caused Robert to reach closer to the edge.</p>
<p>"You're a really good cock sucker," Robert said.</p>
<p>Lyra frowned, and intended to show her little sister up later. Jorelle's pouty lips slid all the way down Robert's cock before grabbing his cock.</p>
<p>Robert grunted upon feeling his release. Jorelle jerked his cock and caused the thick seed to spray on Lyra's face. She allowed some of it to hit her mouth as well.</p>
<p>"Oh, he has a lot of it!" Jorelle giggled, jerking his cock. "Enough for two greedy girls, with plenty left to spare!"</p>
<p>Jorelle pumped Robert's cock to a conclusion. The younger sister turned around and noticed the older sister wearing a gooey facial. The thick juicy seed rolled down the brunette’s face, lips, neck, and also partially covered her breasts.</p>
<p>Lyra glared at her sister through the semen mask. Jorelle reached forward and pressed her lips against Lyra's and the two sisters exchanged a passionate kiss.</p>
<p>Robert's cock hardened even more at the sight of the two naughty sisters kissing. The sound of them sucking face followed by Jorelle licking Lyra's face clean painted a vivid and erotic visage that Robert committed to his memory.</p>
<p>"Jorelle!" Lyra moaned loudly.</p>
<p>Jorelle responded with a wicked grin and fired more kisses down her older sister's body. Like a good baby sister, Jorelle licked Lyra clean, enjoying more of the taste of the Baratheon King in her mouth.</p>
<p>The younger sister flicked her finger over Lyra's nipple which hardened underneath Jorelle's hand. She tweaked it and wrapped her lips around it.</p>
<p>"Now, that really does look like fun."</p>
<p>Lyra thought that she would explode with pleasure from Jorelle sucking on her nipple hard. Robert grabbed her right breast and joined in with a sucking as her thighs rubbed together.</p>
<p>"No fair, ganging up on me!" Lyra pouted.</p>
<p>"Ah, but that's half the fun," Jorelle said.</p>
<p>Lyra closed her eyes as the stroking caused the area between her legs to start to moisten. The hunger and the lust burning through her body couldn't be blocked by any means.</p>
<p>Robert guided her back towards the bed as her thighs spread open. His cock pushed against the edge of her entrance. Lyra lifted her hips in an attempt to guide her King inside her. Robert's thick tool came close to penetrating her wet pussy. She closed her eyes and squealed with excitement. This squeal prompted Robert to push his length inside the tight cavern of the delicious beauty.</p>
<p>“ARGHH…... FUUCK! ITS SO BIG!”</p>
<p>“Nothing like a maiden’s cunt,” Robert groaned, feeling Lyra’s virgin blood from her ruptured hymen coat and lubricate his member.</p>
<p>"You're making me feel so good!" Lyra yelled as Robert held onto her hips and started to ride into her.</p>
<p>"I know I am," Robert said, slowly gaining a little bit of momentum with his thrusts. "And you know what would make you feel even better?"</p>
<p>Lyra cutely bit down on her lip and shook her head in response.</p>
<p>"If you got more of my thick cock inside your tight little pussy," Robert moaned sensually.</p>
<p>The She-Bear blanched when she realized Robert's complete meat spear wasn't buried completely inside her. She perked her head up to see half of his cock stuffed inside her.</p>
<p>"Would you like it all inside you?" Robert asked. "Would you like my entire huge cock inside your tight pussy?"</p>
<p>Lyra nodded vigorously in response. Robert held onto her hips and almost slid completely out of her. Jorelle took her fingers and dragged them across Lyra's slit, causing her to shudder.</p>
<p>"Oh, I can tell how much she likes this," Jorelle said before popping those fingers into her mouth. She pushed her tongue around her fingers. "And I know how much I like this."</p>
<p>Robert showed Lyra what he thought of this hot sisterly dirty talk by ramming hard into Lyra's pussy. He rose almost all the way out of her before crashing back inside her. Lyra tried to maintain her concentration but it was extremely difficult to stay focused given how deep and how hard Robert was going inside her.</p>
<p>"I feel it inside me!" Lyra yelled. "I'm going to cum so hard."</p>
<p>Lyra used her hands to hold onto Robert's waist, while encouraging his thrusting.</p>
<p>Lyra's pussy clenched around Robert's cock. Her delicious juices covered Robert's cock from the tip all the way to the base, allowing him to slide inside her even more.</p>
<p>"Mmm, I bet she's covering your big manhood with her nasty juices," Jorelle said. "And soon it will be my turn. I can't wait."</p>
<p>Lyra's womanhood stretched all the way around Robert's throbbing cock while it buried itself inside her body.</p>
<p>"You're going to cum aren't you. Come on Lyra, let it go…." Jorelle sultrily whispered to her elder sister.</p>
<p>Robert grunted at the sensation of Lyra's pussy clenching around him. The contents from his balls were about ready to come out and spill inside her. One more huge thrust pushed himself into Lyra's hot depths. Lyra came just a few seconds before Robert. Their orgasms were so close together it might as well have been shared. Robert held onto her hips and pumped the thick and hot seed inside her.</p>
<p>"Put it all inside me," Lyra said while arching her hips up.</p>
<p>"I know that you won't waste a drop," Robert said.</p>
<p>Lyra tried to focus for a moment. But Robert's huge cock burying inside her prevented any thoughts or attempts to focus.</p>
<p>Robert finished unloading the contents of his balls into Lyra's pussy. The moment that he wrapped up with her, Robert pulled away from her with a smile on his face.</p>
<p>Lyra took a couple of moments to adjust to the sensations coming through her mouth. The feeling of Robert’s cock pulling out of her had been replaced by a new and wonderful sensation.</p>
<p>Jorelle gave her sister a mischievous smile the moment that her tongue took a tour around Lyra's hot womanhood. The combined taste of both Robert and Lyra caused her to hungrily bury between her thighs.</p>
<p>"You taste so good," Jorelle said.</p>
<p>Jorelle swirled her tongue inside Lyra's cunt, taking a couple more passes.</p>
<p>Lyra tried to think of some way to make this all better. She threaded her fingers in the back of Jorelle's head and allowed her younger sister to keep suckling the juices from her pussy.</p>
<p>"Tasty," Jorelle moaned.</p>
<p>Robert placed his hands on Jorelle's hips and started to rub his fingers down her. The friction caused Jorelle to gasp and moan.</p>
<p>"Don't want you two girls to forget I'm still here."</p>
<p>Robert said before slipping his very able tongue between Jorelle's thighs. The heat was pumping out between her legs. Robert started to push his tongue deeper inside her. The tasty juices trickled onto her hand.</p>
<p>Jorelle closed her eyes and continued feasting on her elder sister’s pussy. It was becoming even more difficult for the younger Mormont to focus, with Robert munching on her pussy from behind. His talented tongue kept swirling within her hot pussy.</p>
<p>Robert buried his face between her thighs which encouraged Jorelle to keep eating her sister. Jorelle pushed back as Robert's hands ran all over her hot body and grabbed her breasts with a squeeze.</p>
<p>Lyra placed her hands on the back of her sister's heads with a series of large pumps. Jorelle almost sucked her down to the core with her frantic licking and suckling.</p>
<p>Jorelle smacked her lips together with a delicious "mmm" as she started to taste more of her sister. Lyra's hips bucked closer towards Jorelle's mouth and released a torrent of juices into her mouth.</p>
<p>Robert enjoyed the taste of Jorelle's juices.</p>
<p>Jorelle collapsed down onto her sister's pussy. Lyra's breathing became rather ragged from the constant orgasms that she had experienced. The younger sister rose up and grinded herself against something which started to poke her in the backside. Jorelle responded with a grin and turned around towards Robert. Her arms wrapped around Robert's neck and leaned towards him.</p>
<p>"I'm not done playing," Jorelle said, straddling Robert's lap.</p>
<p>She teased the tip of his cock inside her dripping hot pussy. Jorelle lowered down and kissed Robert on the mouth. The two tasted each other with a long and sensational kiss.</p>
<p>Jorelle shifted her hips down pussy first onto Robert's cock.</p>
<p>“PRAISE THE GODS!”</p>
<p>The dark-haired vixen screamed as she pushed her hot hips down onto Robert's throbbing cock. Jorelle wrapped her legs around Robert's waist and started to ride his manhood.</p>
<p>"Feels so good!" Jorelle yelled.</p>
<p>Robert grabbed her breasts and made Jorelle rock down onto his cock. The tight and nubile maiden started to drive herself down onto him. Robert's hands covered her sweaty, sexy body.</p>
<p>"I'm going to have to suck on those beautiful tits," Robert said.</p>
<p>"Mmm, you're so naughty," Jorelle snickered. “Just like my sister.”</p>
<p>Robert snuck a look at Lyra who was using her fingers to pump in and out of her, and frantically fucked herself into a stupor.</p>
<p>"Yes, she's pretty naughty," Robert agreed, cupping Jorelle's tight rear. "But it runs in the family, doesn't it?"</p>
<p>Jorelle slid herself cunt down onto Robert's member and experienced the sensational rush deep inside her. The young She-Bear worked her hot hips down onto Robert's thick, throbbing member.</p>
<p>Robert buried his face between Jorelle's breasts and started to nibble on her. She screamed out in pure bliss when Robert left some love bites all over her cleavage. She started to bring herself down cunt first onto Robert's throbbing hard cock.</p>
<p>"More, my King, I want more!" Jorelle yelled, wanton lust clouding her mind.</p>
<p>Jorelle clutched her hands onto the back of Robert's head who continued with his intense nibbling of her nipples. Jorelle dragged her pussy up and down on Robert and trapped his cock inside her.</p>
<p>The contraction and releasing of her hot pussy brought Robert closer to the edge. He pumped inside her and battered Jorelle's cunt.</p>
<p>"You can't stop yourself from cumming all over my big cock," Robert said. "Over and over again."</p>
<p>Robert pushed her breasts together and buried his mouth against her tongue. Jorelle's wet pussy squeezed him and tried to milk him.</p>
<p>"Fuck her cunt harder!" Lyra yelled. "Make my sister scream. Batter her naughty little pussy, and make her scream."</p>
<p>"You have such a filthy mou…oh yeah, right fucking there!" Jorelle yelled.</p>
<p>The most innocent of maids ended up turning the naughtiest when their lust and passions overwhelmed them. Robert grabbed Jorelle and pushed himself down inside her when her glorious tightness came around him.</p>
<p>Jorelle's entire body shook with the pleasure. Her mind almost broke from a hell of an orgasm. Robert kept pumping inside her with a series of powerful and swift thrusts which brought her body to the edge.</p>
<p>Eventually the fun began grinding to the end while Jorelle hung onto Robert. His cum-loaded balls pushed against her.</p>
<p>"Is that all for me?" Jorelle asked, biting down on her lip.</p>
<p>"Yes, if you've been a good girl," Robert said.</p>
<p>"Yes, I've been a good girl," Jorelle said, grinding her pussy across Robert's cock and squeezing him. "Can't you feel how good I am?"</p>
<p>"Oh, you're good at being naughty," Robert replied. “But I like that”</p>
<p>Jorelle rode out another orgasm on Robert's throbbing cock. She couldn't feel anything other than the greatest pleasure from this. Robert's thrusting inside her added the body heat to both of them.</p>
<p>Jorelle's pussy twisted around Robert's hard cock as thrusted deep inside her.</p>
<p>"OOOOH, I feel so good." Jorelle moaned.</p>
<p>Lyra started to grind against her sister and humped her ass. This increased the friction of Jorelle against Robert's cock. Robert pushed his rod up into the air and the contents of his balls came closer to being injected into her.</p>
<p>Jorelle grabbed onto Robert's shoulder and screamed.</p>
<p>“FUCKKK!”</p>
<p>The rush of pleasure came through her pussy and launched her hot juices down onto Robert's engorged manhood. She slid all the way down onto the base of his cock and coated him with her juices.</p>
<p>"My turn."</p>
<p>Jorelle thought it was about time upon hearing the King’s announcement. Robert's cock pushed deep inside her. An explosion came between the three of them when they came all at the same time. Robert shot the stored contents of his balls and fired inside Jorelle.</p>
<p>Lyra placed her fingers on Jorelle and collected some of the overflowing cum from her after Robert pumped her sister full of his seed.</p>
<p>"My new favorite treat," Lyra said before popping the fingers into her mouth and suckling the cum dry.</p>
<p>Jorelle collapsed completely due to the strenuous effort from both of her partners.</p>
<p>Lyra smiled and wrapped her soft fingers around Robert's cock and started to stroke him.</p>
<p>"Maybe I can get some more from the source though."</p>
<p>Robert's cock stood up in attention for this. The older She-Bear leaned forward and kissed Robert straight on the head of his cock.</p>
<p><em>‘On second thought, having two young and beautiful maidens tending to you is the best way to prepare for a day,’</em> Robert mentally concluded.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>                                            </p>
<p>“Hail Prince Steffon”</p>
<p>“Hail Prince Steffon”</p>
<p>“Seven Blessings on Prince Steffon”</p>
<p>And many other similar chants still echoed around the halls of the Red Keep, despite the official naming ceremony for the newest member of the royal family had concluded.</p>
<p>Both the sycophantic lords and simple commoners who had formed the crowd of spectators for the ceremony at the Great Sept of Baelor were united in their good cheer. Several of them had come up to both Joffrey and Sansa to convey their good wishes for their new-born son. Not to mention, Robert had received more than his share of congratulations for the birth of his first “grand-child” and for once their hollow and boot-licker ways did not bother him much.</p>
<p>When Robert looked into the stormy blue eyes of Steffon, he knew that the future of his house and crown were both secure. Though only a few moons old, little Steffon was a healthy and robust lad who many of the elderly lords had compared to Robert in temperament after recalling the King’s own boyhood.</p>
<p><em>‘Like father, like son,’</em> Robert chuckled internally.</p>
<p>But Steffon was not the only reason for the King’s good mood. A moon and a half prior to Steffon’s birth, Lady Wynafryd Tyrell nee Manderley, wife to Willas Tyrell had produced an heir for House Tyrell as well. A healthy babe who had been named Luthor Tyrell, in honor of his great grandfather or so the foolish oaf, Mace Tyrell had boasted to all while being oblivious to the fact that the future of House Tyrell was now hinged upon a bastard son of the King. A fact that none outside of Robert’s trusted circle would ever learn.</p>
<p>The birth of his children, both legitimate and illegitimate, were not the only reason for Robert’s good mood. After the naming ceremony ended, he had been approached by both the High Septon and Olenna Tyrell who aside from their good wishes, also subtly expressed great progress in the task that Robert had bequeathed to House Tyrell to earn back his favour.</p>
<p>With any luck, this endeavour would succeed by the time he returned back from Dorne. Asha had already confirmed that her ships were lying in wait, awaiting the signal. That coupled with the latest coded missive from Dorne sent by Garlan Tyrell who was working in tandem with allies of the Sand Snakes back in Dorne, confirmed that the time to put a to Doran Martell’s scheming was drawing near.</p>
<p>Robert was currently working at his desk, penning a reply to Ser Garlan with further instructions. Or attempting to pen one at the least. A task that was becoming extremely hard to focus with every passing second, largely on account of the young redhead hard at work, between his knees. Sansa Stark’s lips wrapped around his cock and sucked him vigorously. Robert ran his hand down the back of her head and pushed her down onto his hard cock. She slurped, harder, and harder, almost trying to extract a nice creamy treat in a hurry, with his balls just pushing against her chin.</p>
<p>The young Princess bride was eager to remind the King that despite being a new mother, she was still every bit the vivacious vixen who had claimed a special place both in Robert’s heart and bed. Most maidens tended to gradually loose their looks and figure after giving birth, but Robert was pleasantly surprised to see that Sansa had followed in the footsteps of her own lady mother in that regard. With her beauty and attractiveness, not dulling in the slightest.</p>
<p>And speaking of whom, the door to his personal solar opened and in sauntered none other than Lady Catelyn Stark. The lovely Stark matriarch was dressed in a rich, thick fur cloak which extended all the way past her knees. Her choice of attire gave rise to strong suspicion within Robert’s mind that she was wearing little to nothing beneath it. It was not long after that the cloak dropped to the ground and thought turned into reality.</p>
<p>The King looked up at her as she climbed onto his desk, dressed in black lacy lingerie designed specifically to catch his attention.</p>
<p>“Lady Stark, what can I do for you?” Robert asked coyly.</p>
<p>“I’m here to offer my services to relieve your stress, your grace,” Catelyn replied. “It’s been a long day, and I’m quite confident that you are in need of some release.”</p>
<p>Robert put his hand on Catelyn’s thigh and started to rub it. Her panties slid to the side to reveal her scorching hot slit. The honey liquid dripping down Catelyn’s leg enticed him further. Just as the enticing maiden underneath his desk enticed his cock by worshipping it. Robert leaned down and put his mouth on Catelyn’s pussy and licked it while also guiding Sansa’s mouth.</p>
<p>Sansa squirmed underneath the desk upon hearing the unmistakable sounds of Robert eating another woman’s pussy. The fact that the other woman was her own mother just made Sansa double down and suck his cock even harder. She cupped his balls and squeezed him, and moaned deep around him. Robert buried his length down into her throat and worked her a little bit harder. His hand pushed down and spiked his entire length all the way into her mouth.</p>
<p>Sansa knew that she had to milk the King’s balls and so took in a deep breath.</p>
<p><em>‘I cannot let mother outdo me,’</em> Sansa resolved to herself.</p>
<p>One more push and Robert would drain his balls into her throat. Robert rocked back hard, before firing his load, deep into Sansa’s waiting mouth.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Catelyn rolled her neck back and moaned from Robert hitting all of the right spots. Oh, his tongue was majestic but more importantly hot overall. He licked her and the moans increased the deeper that Robert pushed.</p>
<p>However, the lady of Winterfell’s attention was soon drawn towards moans, that were not her own.</p>
<p>“Robert, is there someone underneath your desk?” Catelyn asked with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.</p>
<p>Right on cue, Sansa rose from under the desk with a grin, cum hanging from her lower lip. She looked at mother’s succulent body and climbed onto the desk.</p>
<p>“Sansa,” Catelyn said with a smile, after the brief surprise vanished. “I am pleased to see that you are diligently serving the King. You do me proud, my dear.”</p>
<p>“Greetings, mother. You’re praise means much to me.”</p>
<p>Sansa replied before planting a huge, wet kiss on Catelyn’s mouth and immediately, Catelyn tasted the cum which Robert spurted into her eldest daughter’s mouth. The mother-daughter duo exchanged a hot, sloppy kiss with each other, which only served to both entice and excite Robert a little bit more. </p>
<p>Robert undid Sansa’s skirts and pulled them down. Her panties were next, revealing how hard she was soaked. He pushed his mouth down into her mound and licked away at her. Robert made sure to edge his tongue all the way into her pussy, licking her and ensuring she would be dripping for him all over the place. Robert darted and worked his tongue, munching on Sansa’s hot pussy. </p>
<p><em>‘Two for the price of one. Not bad.’</em> Robert thought to himself.</p>
<p>The alternating of licking both Sansa and Catelyn followed. After a brief while, both women sat up. Catelyn took Robert’s cock into her mouth and sucked it. While Sansa moved her mouth down to suck Robert’s balls. Oh, it was very delightful to say the very least. </p>
<p>The two women worshipped Robert’s member all over. The drool surrounded his cock, as they licked, sucked and just practically enjoyed him all the way.</p>
<p>“We’re addicted to him, aren’t we?” Sansa breathed. “But then again who could blame us.”</p>
<p>Sansa allowed Catelyn to suck Robert’s hard cock while she finger-banged Catelyn over and over again. A good amount of juices poured onto Sansa’s fingers. She sucked them down, enjoying it and then repeated the process of making her mother gush, this time with her tongue.</p>
<p>Catelyn’s cheeks hollowed out. Oh, she was so hot, with the manhood slamming down into her tight throat, making her gasp in pleasure around his hard cock. Robert edged his hand down the back of Catelyn’s head and guided his meat spear all the way down into her throat.</p>
<p>Catelyn was so immersed in the pleasure that she did not even realize that Sansa had managed to bind her hands, until it was too late.</p>
<p>“You little minx,” Catelyn groaned. “You’re bit old to being playing games with your mother, my dear.”</p>
<p>“Not these kinds of games, mother.”</p>
<p>Sansa replied saucily before licking Catelyn’s earlobe which made her shiver. A few seconds passed with Robert spreading Catelyn’s legs and crawling between them. Catelyn laid face down into Sansa’s pussy, with no way to push her legs away when they locked around her head. </p>
<p>“Fuck her,” Sansa breathed. “Use your big cock to make her gush for you.”</p>
<p>Catelyn Stark was Sansa’s mother but in the King’s harem, Sansa was the shot-caller among the women. And the Princess bride was determined to make sure that the lady of Winterfell understood this fact.</p>
<p>Robert smiled and zeroed in on Catelyn’s pussy, before ramming down into her.</p>
<p>“OHH FUCK!”</p>
<p>Catelyn moaned into Sansa’s hot pussy while eating her out. Oh, Catelyn always knew that Sansa would taste sweet, but she had no idea. The addiction that she got from eating out her own daughter’s pussy, only intensified with each passing moment. She licked, enjoyed and sucked it.</p>
<p>Meanwhile the inside of Catelyn Stark’s pussy squeezed Robert, who edged down into her, rocking her even faster. Robert leaned down and enjoyed every inch of Catelyn’s curvaceous body. He pressed down into her and thrust a little bit deeper into her. The hot clamping down onto him urged Robert deeper inside of her.</p>
<p>“You’re gushing again,” Robert commented.</p>
<p>Catelyn was, but who could blame her. Being bound and taken advantage of, was one of her favourite kinks, she learned after becoming the King’s mistress. It caused her insides to just be inflamed with lust the further that Robert drove all the way inside of her. His cock thrusted deeper and deeper inside of her while Robert toyed with Catelyn’s entire body, ensuring that she would explode for him. Her insides turned to pudding for Robert and she came extremely hard for him.</p>
<p>Sansa bucked her hips up and down as Catelyn leaned down and tongued her pussy, over and over again. Sansa closed her eyes and let out another sharp moan as Catelyn bottomed out inside of her pussy.</p>
<p>Both of them had reached a heavy point of climax. Robert bottomed out inside of Catelyn as her pussy tightened around him. </p>
<p>In a blink of an eye, Robert moved over to a position, where he was now laid on top of Sansa. The two made out, with Robert’s hands working their magic all over her youthful body. He squeezed her chest, her ass, her thighs, and ran down her legs. Sansa threw her hips up to meet him while he casually worked down onto her. </p>
<p>“Oh, you’re wet for me, dirty girl,” Robert whispered.</p>
<p>Sansa merely smiled, and spread her legs open in response. Robert plunged deep inside of her body and was greeted by his good-daughter’s lewd remarks.</p>
<p>“FUCK ME! FUCK ME... THIS PUSSY BELONGS TO YOU! RAVAGE IT!”</p>
<p>Sansa greeted Robert’s cock as it pressed into her body, much like an old friend that she missed for a very long time, by pushing her hips up all of the way. Robert pulled in and pushed down. He rode her wet pussy and sent her into convulsions of pleasure. Oh, things were getting so hot, her pussy almost scorched in delight underneath him. Robert leaned down and touched Sansa to drive her completely wild with pleasure.</p>
<p>“Fuck. That’s the spot.”</p>
<p>Catelyn let out a growl of frustration. On the account of being bound, she could not get any relief by touching herself. Her eldest daughter being pounded like a drum right before her did not help matter either. She missed Robert’s cock and all of the ways in which it filled her body. </p>
<p>Robert put Sansa’s lovely legs up in the air and enjoyed them while he pressed down into her. The force of his cock drove down inside of her body. </p>
<p>“Oh Robert, I love it when we have an audience,” Sansa breathed. “It gets me so hot.”</p>
<p>From a shy, naïve and demure maiden who had been oblivious to the truths of the world to a ravenous harlot with a mouth and temperament to make even seasoned whore blush. Yes, Sansa had come a long way since the night that Robert had claimed her maidenhead and innocence.</p>
<p>Robert squeezed Sansa’s lovely breasts causing a little breast milk to squirt out, while she squealed in his ear. Her insides wrapped around his cock tight and pushed him. Oh, Robert got closer, he could feel it, but not quite there yet.</p>
<p>This was their first time after Sansa had given birth to his son and Robert wanted to make her thirst for it before he finished. </p>
<p>And so, he jumped back inside of Catelyn, who tightened around him desperately. Robert ran his hands down the voluptuous redhead and plowed down into her. His balls hit her all over and Catelyn pushed down into her body. And then surprisingly, Sansa put her hands on Robert’s hips and pushed him deep inside of her mother. </p>
<p>“Breed her,” Sansa said with a devious look. “Oh, bury that cum into her. I would like another sibling and I know that she would like a chance to even things out with father for making her endure the shame of a bastard all these years, Even if it had been a lie.”</p>
<p>“Would you like that?” Robert asked the mature lady.</p>
<p>“BY THE SEVEN! YES! GIVE ME A BASTARD, ROBERT! DO IT!”</p>
<p>Oh, Catelyn would love it. And Sansa and Robert touching her body at every single point made her want it even more. Her insides hungered for Robert’s seed. </p>
<p>“TAKE IT WHORE! AND GIVE ME A STRONG CHILD, JUST LIKE YOUR DAUGHTER HERE!” Robert yelled upon nearing his release.</p>
<p>Sansa put her soft hand on Robert’s balls and milked them while Catelyn milked his cock. The dual assault on Robert made him bottom out in Catelyn. She squeezed his cock, until Robert began firing inside of her. His cum spurted deeper and deeper inside of Catelyn until he filled her up.</p>
<p>The last few ropes of cum splattered inside of Catelyn and stuffed her completely full. She slumped over the desk, dripping in both sweat, and her own arousal.</p>
<p>Robert only had a second to bask before Sansa pulled his cock from Catelyn and slid it into her mouth. The youthful noble whore looked into his eyes as she bobbed up and down onto his cock, hungering greatly for him.</p>
<p>And so, the cycle began yet again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Jocelyn Penrose/Alana Connington/Ellyn Caron (OFC)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>                                                             </em>
</p>
<p><em>‘There truly is no place like home,’</em> Robert thought to himself as he walked the halls of his ancestral home.</p>
<p>As he strolled down the corridors and hallways of Storm’s End, Robert could not help the feelings of both familiarity and distance from washing over his mind. The King of Westeros had been born in the castle and spent his early years in it, so the feelings of home were all but natural. Feelings of unfamiliarity and distance on the other hand could be chalked up to the fact that Robert had spent most of his formative years in the Vale and a better part of his adult like at King’s Landing.</p>
<p>This was and wasn’t his home at the same time, Robert concluded in the end. Though, his youngest brother, Renly was the official lord of both the castle and the Stormlands, this place would always belong to Robert in a way that no one else could claim.</p>
<p>Despite these warring emotions, the Baratheon King was confident that stopping at Storm’s End on his journey to crush the Dornish plot in the homeland of vipers was the right decision.</p>
<p>A fact further proven by the discreet message that Robert had received from Jocelyn Penrose, the niece of Storm’s End’s castellan and one of his oldest friends, Ser Cortnay Penrose.</p>
<p>Upon arriving at the designated meeting place, Robert raised his hand and knocked on the chamber door three times as per the directive of the message. And a few moments later, Jocelyn opened the door with a smile on her face.</p>
<p>"Welcome, your grace," Jocelyn said with a smile. "I'm so glad that you accepted our invitation to join us for the evening."</p>
<p>"Well, I’m no fool to turn down such an invitation, especially one sent by a maiden as lovely as you, Jocelyn. How could I have ever said no?" Robert stated in a charming manner.</p>
<p>Jocelyn responded with a dry chuckle and escorted Robert into the chamber. Taking advantage of the moment, Robert took in Jocelyn’s lovely figure and once again cursed Westerosi fashion for keeping such concealing robes in style.</p>
<p>The women of Westeros could learn a lot from their Essosi counterparts in terms of garments that helped to accentuate and enhance their natural beauty.</p>
<p>Things had already begun to change in the capital in this regard, as most of the noblewomen had taken to adapting and integrating Essosi fashions into their ensembles. A trend that was inspired by many of the King’s mistresses.</p>
<p>Though women like Jocelyn were not reliant on revealing eastern attire to convey their appeal. Her lustrous dark locks pooled fetching around her chiselled face.</p>
<p>"I assure you will have no reason to regret accepting our invite," Jocelyn said with a smile, looking over at Robert. "Ellyn, Alana, our royal guest is here."</p>
<p>Alana Connington entered, dressed in nothing but a scanty bathrobe. Robert viewed the front of the robe where it flipped open to reveal Alana's large breasts and toned body. The bottom of it flipped open to reveal a hint of her firm thighs. Her fiery red hair coupled with comely face gave her the appearance of many a man’s wet dream.</p>
<p>Ellyn Caron followed not long after, her blonde hair tied back into a ponytail which allowed Robert to see her gorgeous face before moving down towards an elegant neck. She dressed in a gown which looked about a size or two too small. However, it did show off Ellyn's flat stomach, along with her hips that curved in the most elegant way.</p>
<p>Robert took in the sight of all of their bodies as his mind went rampant with thoughts of the many ways in which he would ravage the lovely young women before him.</p>
<p>"Your grace, we're all glad to see that you could make it," Ellyn stated.</p>
<p>"So, what's the deal, ladies?" Robert asked. "You all know the reasons and expectations behind my presence. But what is it that all of you want?"</p>
<p>"Well," Alana answered, twirling a lock of her red hair. "We want you."</p>
<p>Ellyn Caron smiled and walked over towards Robert, wrapping her arms around his waist to pull her in closer.</p>
<p>“That’s all well and good,” Robert said with a knowing smirk. “But apart from me, what else do you seek? Riches, lands, titles, good matches…… after all sharing a King’s bed aside from being most scandalous is also most lucrative endeavor.”</p>
<p>"My King, the three of us merely want to serve our liege," Ellyn said, attempting to sound sincere. "You have taken many a mistress over the years, but never one from your own homeland. That seems rather unfair. We were just trying to make up for it."</p>
<p>"And if our service pleases your grace, we would not refuse any token of affection that you would bestow upon us," Alana added. “His grace’s generosity and magnanimity are known across Westeros.”</p>
<p>Just as Robert had calculated, be it whores or noblewomen, no woman beds a man simply for the pleasure of it. They always seek something else as well. Be it wealth, position, protection or even love, something is always expected. Such was the transactional nature of most relationships. A reality of life that Robert had not only learned and accepted, but also exploited many a time to his advantage. And was happy to do so once again.</p>
<p>Robert conveyed his acceptance of their offer by reaching around behind Ellyn and grabbing a handful of her ass which caused her to gasp and moan.</p>
<p>"Turnabout is fair play, Lady Caron," Robert said in a breathy tone of voice.</p>
<p>"So it is," Ellyn replied, licking her lips with carnal hunger dancing in her eyes. "Another thing that you should be aware of is that the three of us made a pact a long time ago, and that is, if we ever found a man worthy enough of all of us, we'd share him."</p>
<p>“It is our good fortune that said man happened to be a King,” Alana chimed in.</p>
<p>"The moment that we saw you, we knew that you were the one," Jocelyn said with a smile. She leaned out and took a place next to Ellyn. "Besides, you've had quite the busy year, if the tales are anything to go by."</p>
<p>"Which is understandable, ruling the seven kingdoms, crushing pirate rebellions, subjugating the feral wildlings of the far north and fighting monsters that were thought to be the stuff of children’s tales is tiresome and taxing work to say the least," the daughter the late and disgraced Jon Connington’s cousin said.</p>
<p>Robert's lips curled into a smile in response to the statement. Jocelyn was stripping Robert of his clothes while running her hands down his muscular body.</p>
<p>"It's my duty as the castellan’s niece to ensure that you're…. getting all the stress relief that you need," Jocelyn stated. "And a powerful warrior King like yourself needs a lot of stress relief. It's just common sense."</p>
<p>Robert enjoyed the feeling of Jocelyn's hands all over her body, while Alana slipped herself behind him and wrapped her arms around Robert. The sensation of Alana's soft and large breasts pressed against his body made him feel really good.</p>
<p>"Aye, I'm sure," Robert said, reaching up and grabbing Jocelyn's face, cupping it. He could feel the softness of her flesh before leaning in to give her a powerful kiss.</p>
<p>Jocelyn enjoyed the sensation of his lips pressed upon hers, taking her. His tongue worked deep inside her mouth and mapped her insides.</p>
<p>Alana worked her hands up Robert's body. Her fingers dragged up his toned body, feeling the hard muscle and faint scars of past battles. Both helping to emphasize the King’s valor and power.</p>
<p>Ellyn stepped forward and leaned to meet Alana with a kiss over Robert's shoulder. The distant cousin of the Lord of the Nightsong stroked Robert's abs as she worked her way down his body.</p>
<p>"I think that we're going to enjoy this very much," Ellyn Caron said, after slipping her hand down Robert's breeches and finding his erect cock.</p>
<p>Jocelyn shifted off to the side and kissed the side of Robert's neck as Alana found her way to Robert's other side. Both of the Stormland beauties lathered Robert's face, neck, and chest with kisses, while Ellyn made due with kissing Robert's toned abs.</p>
<p>Robert's hands found Jocelyn and Alana's bodies, feeling them up. The older girls appreciated the sensations that the King elicited in them. Robert worked his right hand down the front of Alana's panties and found her pussy.</p>
<p>"Yes, my King, please!" Alana breathed as Robert's fingers pushed deep inside her pussy. He stroked his index finger inside her body and started to manipulate her core.</p>
<p>"You're so hot, and wet as well," Robert said. "You've been thinking about this for a long time, haven’t you?"</p>
<p>"Yes, we've dreamed about riding the mighty Stag for a very long time. It was good luck that you dropped by Storm’s End when you did, as the three of us were planning a trip to the capital for a while now," Jocelyn answered. "My pussy wants some attention as well, give me the same treatment that you gave Alana."</p>
<p>Robert smiled and yanked down Jocelyn's skirts, revealing that she wore no small clothes. Her pussy lips dripped hot as Robert ran his fingers against the edge of it.</p>
<p>"Mmm, this is a mighty spear indeed!" Ellyn yelled after pulling out Robert's cock completely, making sure that it was erect. The feisty blonde swirled her tongue around Robert's manhood, pumping it around her. She leaned forward and pushed her juicy lips around the head of his cock.</p>
<p>"Damn, Lady Ellyn," Robert said. "You have the perfect lips for sucking cock."</p>
<p>Ellyn grinned at the King’s praise, and pushed his cock into her mouth. She pushed his entire cock down into her throat, giving Robert a few hard sucks, before pushing out of him and proceeding to lick him, suckling on his cock head, before deep-throating him one more time. She repeated this action a few more times in quick succession.</p>
<p>Robert pumped his meaty fingers into the juicy pussies of both Jocelyn and Alana at the same time. He leaned over to one side when Alana pulled open her robe and revealed her breasts to him. Her round orbs stuck out with erect nipples and Robert buried his face between her tits before starting to suckle on them.</p>
<p>"SUCK MY FUCKING TITS!" Alana yelled, looping her fingers around Robert's messy grey streaked dark hair.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Ellyn suckled on Robert's cock and brought herself all the way down. Her nose hit Robert's pelvic bone and Ellyn had to flex her throat muscles around Robert's throbbing cock before pulling all the way back and driving herself down throat first, causing a sensual moan to rise from within her.</p>
<p>"Damn, I want some of that," Jocelyn breathed.</p>
<p>Ellyn spent a few more minutes sucking Robert's cock before pulling away from it. Which allowed Jocelyn to take her place down onto Robert's knee.</p>
<p>Robert moaned hotly into Alana’s juicy breasts while Jocelyn's hot mouth wrapped around his member. Her entire mouth enveloped him all the way around. The raven-haired maiden’s hands groped his thick ball sac and stroked them while she bobbed up and down on him.</p>
<p>"Oh, I feel left out," Alana stated, breathing heavily. "But not too much."</p>
<p>Robert stroked her pussy, sucked her tits, and she could not wait to have him inside her. Alana's entire body shivered as Robert continued playing with her all the way.</p>
<p>Jocelyn drew her sucks out long and hard and a pleasurable moan came through her body. She could feel Ellyn's fingers down between her thighs.</p>
<p>"You've always had a juicy pussy, Joce," Ellyn said while stroking Jocelyn's pussy lips. "And it's so wet, knowing that the King's thick, big cock will be going through it.”</p>
<p>Robert rested a hand on the back of Jocelyn’s head and pumped into her. His balls grew heavier with their cum but Robert held back though, knowing that Alana would want a turn at sucking on his cock as well.</p>
<p>"Mmm, it's my turn," Alana said, giving Jocelyn a not-so-subtle nudge to move her out of the way.</p>
<p>The fiery haired Connington maiden dropped down to her knees before Robert and removed her robe completely to present the King with her complete naked glory. She had the perfect hourglass figure; all of the three women were well toned and shapely in that regard.</p>
<p>"I bet you'd like to fuck these, wouldn't you?" Alana asked huskily, cupping her breasts.</p>
<p>Robert responded by grabbing her breasts and slipping his cock between the giant creamy mounds and began pumping inside them.</p>
<p>"Damn, I love your tits!" Robert moaned. "They feel so good!"</p>
<p>"Your cock feels so good between them," Alana responded, before leaning down and licking the head of it. "Good, fuck them, fuck my bit titties!"</p>
<p>Ellyn decided to pass the time by diving between Jocelyn's thighs and started to eat her pussy out.</p>
<p>"Yes, oh, Ellyn, I love your tongue!" Jocelyn yelled. "Put it inside me, lick my pussy out!"</p>
<p>Robert fucked Alana's tits even harder, spurred by the erotic sight. Ellyn greedily slurped Jocelyn's pussy loud and sensually which prompting Robert to fuck Alana’s large breasts even faster. His balls started to load up and get ready.</p>
<p>"I'm almost there," Robert said.</p>
<p>"Give me your cum, put it all over my face, and my tits," Alana begged, grinding her breasts up and down on Robert's member.</p>
<p>His balls started to seize up as Robert pumped his cock between the luscious bosom of the fiery beauty. The huge tracts of flesh squeezed his member and Robert launched one more thrust up in the air before exploding.</p>
<p>The shower of cum splattered all over Alana's face and breasts, who moaned sensually while jerking Robert’s cock up and down between her breasts.</p>
<p>"Mmm, you taste so good," Alana commented while catching Robert's cum on her tongue like falling snowflakes.</p>
<p>She pulled away from Robert and Ellyn found herself behind Alana. The blonde spun the redhead around and stuck her tongue down Alana's throat, so that she could extract some of the royal cum.</p>
<p>"Mmmm!" Alana breathed.</p>
<p>Jocelyn stood up and grabbed Alana's large breast. She squeezed it and licked the seed off of her tits. Alana responded by moving her hand up, and squeezing Jocelyn's ass before moving around and cupping Jocelyn's own fleshy orbs and gave it another squeeze.</p>
<p>Ellyn pulled away from Alana, to notice that Robert was now laying back on the bed, inside the chamber. Robert reached in and pulled her towards him. Ellyn's body pressed against his and Robert's hands roamed across every inch of her body.</p>
<p>"I want a piece of this," Ellyn groaned. "You don't want to know how much I want to beat them, by being the first one to feel the power of your mighty meat spear."</p>
<p>"Talk is cheap," Robert said to Ellyn who quickly understood his direction.</p>
<p>Ellyn smiled and shoved her breasts into Robert's face. The lusty Stag attacked them with vigour and then rolled her over onto the bed, lavishing her body with kisses. Every inch of Ellyn Caron's hot body tempted Robert. She was not only well toned but by the looks of things, also quite flexible. Her leg bent off to the side and she spread herself wide.</p>
<p>"My pussy is hungry," Ellyn breathed before lifting her hips up and touching her juicy nether lips to Robert's engorged cock.</p>
<p>"Well, it would be a shame if we left it neglected," Robert said. "You're so hot, Ellyn, all three of you are, this is quite the welcome home."</p>
<p>"There is no place like home, your grace" Ellyn stated, biting down on her lip. "Go ahead, I can take your cock. Like the men, the women of the Stormlands are bred of tough stock as well."</p>
<p>Robert smiled at her and rammed his cock into her fleshy sheath. Her pussy stretched and tightened around his length.</p>
<p>“AHHH…... BY THE GODS! OOH FUCK!”</p>
<p>Ellyn’s screams coincided with the first crack of thunder from a storm that had been gathering from the moment that Robert began ravishing all three beauties. Her moans coupled with initial rumblings of the storm caused both Alana and Jocelyn to look up from their own entanglement.</p>
<p>"Apologies ladies, but looks like I beat both of you!" Ellyn cheered. "No hard feelings, right?"</p>
<p>Jocelyn and Alana both shook their heads dejectedly. Though initially disappointed that they could not be the ones to first to sample the King’s weapon among their trio. The disappointment soon gave way to excitement and anticipation of their own experiences of being defiled by the ruler of the Seven Kingdoms.</p>
<p>“INCREDIBLE! FUCK.... MOTHER SAVE ME!”</p>
<p>The Caron maiden's very loud moans filled the air as Robert speared his cock inside her, riding Ellyn into the bed.</p>
<p>"You might have gotten there first, but you won't be standing last," Jocelyn said.</p>
<p>In response to her friend’s words, Ellyn wrapped her legs around Robert along with her arms, grabbing his ass. Robert lifted up and drove down into her pussy. Her snug pussy wrapped around him and milked his thrusts with each push of his cock.</p>
<p>"Mmm, yeah, I love this, I love this big cock!" Ellyn yelled. "Make me cum all over your big cock, my Stag!"</p>
<p>Robert smiled and cupped Ellyn's breasts. She breathed heavily as the King played with her nipples. He continued to toy with every single bit of her hot flesh, making Ellyn moan the longer that Robert drove his thick cock into her waiting and willing pussy.</p>
<p>"Stuff me so full of your big fucking cock!" Ellyn yelled, flexing her pussy muscles around his cock.</p>
<p>"You can't get enough of me!" Robert yelled. "You enjoy me pounding your pussy into a fine jelly, don't you?"</p>
<p>"Yes, I do, fuck me, fuck me harder!" Ellyn panted.</p>
<p>Both Jocelyn and Alana continued to finger-fuck each other while enjoying the scene of Robert riding Ellyn into the bed. The Nightingale bitch deserved to be stuffed with a large cock. Robert’s balls slapped against Ellyn's thighs, with her wrapping her hand around Robert's bicep for more leverage.</p>
<p>"I'm going to drench your insides," Robert said. "But not before you cum for me."</p>
<p>Ellyn's inner walls twitched around Robert and milked his thick and throbbing cock. He pushed into her depths riding her to one of the most spectacular orgasms possible. The dark-haired vixen’s hips twitched around Robert’s form, pushing all the way up against him.</p>
<p>"YES! I’M CUMMING SO HARD…. ARGHHH" Ellyn yelled while hanging onto Robert's shoulder as he plowed her body with a series of rapid thrusts. "Cum with me my liege, cum with me so hard."</p>
<p>“UGHH FUCK... WOMAN!”</p>
<p>Robert grunted as he pushed into Ellyn's wet pussy. She clamped down onto Robert, tensing around him. He pushed into her and his balls gave way.</p>
<p>“GODS SAVE ME! AHHH……”</p>
<p>Ellyn Caron screamed, scratching up Robert's back brutally as he pounded into her. The King gave thanks to the gods for the blessings of their healing powers, for without them, the love scars on his body would outnumber the ones earned in battle greatly.</p>
<p>The maid from Nightsong had been reduced to something moaning and primal as Robert pushed into her, emptying his heavy load into her body. Each burst of cum inflamed Ellyn's pussy. She held onto him and pushed him deeper inside of her, so that he could empty his balls completely into her pussy.</p>
<p>The moment that Robert finished emptying his load inside Ellyn, he turned his head to the side. Just in time to see Jocelyn and Alana finish their game of scissoring each other.</p>
<p>Jocelyn dove into Ellyn's cum leaking pussy, causing her to gasp while Alana jumped on top of Robert, pressing her generous bust against his chest and grinding her dripping slit against his cock.</p>
<p>"I hope that you are not sated, my King. As great as Ellyn is, one woman cannot satisfy your appetites if the tales are to be believed," Alana said to Robert. "And these balls look like they can replenish themselves quite quickly."</p>
<p>The redhead brushed her fingertips against the bottom of Robert's balls and guided his throbbing cock inside her pussy. She brought her hot hips down onto his throbbing cock and ensured that he entered her completely and fully.</p>
<p>“OHH…MY STAG!”</p>
<p>Alana moaned loudly while coming all the way down from the tip of Robert's cock, as she guided him into her depths.</p>
<p>"Oh, yes," Alana said, biting down on her lips. "It fits perfectly. My pussy was built for your cock."</p>
<p>"I'm glad you approve," Robert replied cheekily.</p>
<p>"Oh, yes, I do, I really do," Alana moaned as she bent down with a smile. "I'm wet and ready to ride."</p>
<p>Alana brought her hot hips down onto him and rode Robert like the prized stallion that he was. She bounced up and down on Robert's cock, as it drove into her. The King’s powerful cock pulsed and touched her womb and she could feel it going deep inside her. This feeling caused juices to trickled down onto Robert's cock.</p>
<p>Robert enjoyed her powerful pussy muscles flex against them. She had such wonderful thighs as well; Alana must enjoy riding her horse greatly. She bounced up and down onto Robert.</p>
<p>"The best thing that I've ever rode," Alana grunted, running her hands down on Robert's toned chest. She ground herself down onto his cock and pushed her hard nipples down onto Robert's muscular chest. "Believe me."</p>
<p>"I do," Robert groaned and cupped Alana's tits, giving them a few firm squeezes. She brought her pussy down onto his throbbing member and rode him all the way.</p>
<p>At the same time, the Penrose maiden lapped up the juices tricking down from Ellyn's thighs. She eagerly sucked Robert's gift out of her friend. The taste of the King’s seed combined with her friend’s own essence made Jocelyn hungry for more. She reached between her legs and toyed with her clit while eating Ellyn out.</p>
<p>"Joce, Joce, By the Gods!"</p>
<p>Ellyn moaned as her hips jumped up involuntarily and splashed more of her juices on Jocelyn's face, who simply continued to eat her out.</p>
<p>Alana bounced her hot body up and down on Robert's cock. His hands squeezed and manipulated the ample flesh of her breasts. Robert's hands sent flares of thrill throughout the redhead’s body, making her bounce and rise higher and higher.</p>
<p>"You're so fucking hot," Robert gasped as her pussy wrapped around his cock, signalling Alana nearing her release. "Go ahead, cum for me, keep cumming…. keep cumming until you can barely breathe."</p>
<p>Alana's pussy contorted around his cock as Robert swirled his hands all over her body at great speed. The feeling of Robert's hands playing with her flesh, cupping it, made Alana all hot and bothered. She came all the way down on his cock and drove the womb wrecker deep inside her.</p>
<p>Robert enjoyed the feeling of this tight pussy as his balls filled back up to capacity.</p>
<p>"Looks like you're going to get the big load you wanted, Lady Griffin," Robert said while twisting her nipples before leaning up to bite down on them. "You get off on that, don't you?"</p>
<p>"Mmm, yes I do," Alana panted. "Please, give me your cum, my King."</p>
<p>She continued to bounce up and down on Robert's hips, while her pussy wrapped itself tighter around his cock and milked him in tune with her rhythm.</p>
<p>“OH, OH YES! YES!”</p>
<p>“TAKE THAT BITCH! TAKE IT ALL!”</p>
<p>Both Robert and Alana loudly professed their mutual release as their hips joined together with an orgasm. Robert pushed the contents of his balls deep into Alana's smouldering and dripping depths. He flooded her with a steady and never-ending stream of cum, splashing into her body.</p>
<p>Alana bounced higher and higher, milking Robert's balls all the way.</p>
<p>After a short time, she pulled Robert's cock out of her, almost collapsing from fatigue. Alana leaned down and gave Robert a parting kiss on the head of his cock, causing it to twitch in response.</p>
<p>"Oooh, your grace," Jocelyn said, swaying her shapely ass to the side. " Time for the main event. You know you want this."</p>
<p>Robert did know what he wanted as Jocelyn's spread her wet pussy towards him.</p>
<p>"Hope those two bitches didn't drain you too much," Jocelyn stated when Robert pressed himself against her.</p>
<p>"You'll find that it’s not so easy to drain me," Robert replied and started to tease Jocelyn's curves, by running his hands all over her beautiful body.</p>
<p>Jocelyn gasped as Robert's hands ran all over her body. He tweaked her nipples, ran his fingers over her flat stomach, and went behind Jocelyn's body, before cupping her ass.</p>
<p>"Your grace, stop teasing me," Jocelyn whined when he back and slapped her ass. "Put your cock inside me."</p>
<p>"It will mean a lot more when I do, if you want it badly," Robert told her. "I want you dripping for it."</p>
<p>Jocelyn protested by telling him that she was already dripping hard for him. Robert's fingers quested between Jocelyn's thighs and started to rub in circles around it. She gasped the moment that Robert started to penetrate her. Only to pull away from her a moment later.</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm dripping," Jocelyn cooed. "Put your cock inside me and ride me all night long."</p>
<p>Robert placed his swollen cock head in between Jocelyn's gorgeous thighs and shifted against her. His cock pushed between Jocelyn's hot thighs and penetrated her.</p>
<p>“SEVEN HELLS! ITS…SO BIG!”</p>
<p>Jocelyn gasped as Robert's throbbing cock entered her, sliding in between her body. Robert rose all the way up where only the head of his cock was out of her and plowed even further into her.</p>
<p>"You really are dripping," Robert moaned. "So easy to slide inside you….so easy to fuck your pussy."</p>
<p>Jocelyn closed her eyes and became enraptured with the King’s thrusting cock. He drove himself into her, riding Jocelyn hard.</p>
<p>Robert shifted himself over to the side to get a better view of Ellyn sitting down on Alana's face, before leaning down to eat her pussy. Both of the maidens slurped the cum each other out.</p>
<p>"That's so fucking hot, isn't it," Jocelyn groaned, enjoying the sight of her friends eating each other. "Fuck me, take your big fucking cock and drive it into my pussy. Make me cum so fucking hard!"</p>
<p>Robert bucked his hips hard and fast in between Jocelyn's thighs and rode her wet pussy quite hard. With just a couple of thrusts of burying into her body, Robert’s throbbing balls had once again been replenished with cum and now threatened to expel their contents into Jocelyn's tight and willing body.</p>
<p>"I'm getting closer," Robert said, pumping faster into her. "I'm getting so close…... I'm almost there. You're not slowing down, are you?"</p>
<p>"Not at all," Jocelyn promptly answered.</p>
<p>Robert slapped her ass and pounded her pussy even harder. His hips turned into a blur while driving himself further and further into her. Her tight and toned body squeezed him with the intent of bringing yet another load out of the randy King.</p>
<p>Jocelyn gripped onto the furs of the bed, biting down on her lips. She could not believe the sensations that she was currently experiencing as Robert buried his cock into her so deep and so hard. Her pussy flared up, squeezing around Robert and pumping his thick cock deep inside her.</p>
<p>She came first and then repeatedly, with the rapid fire and constant thrusts inside Jocelyn's tight cunt made her moan. Robert pushed himself into her depths, allowing his balls to fill up while he filled Jocelyn with his hard and throbbing member.</p>
<p>"Here it comes," Robert grunted.</p>
<p>Robert took Jocelyn's swaying breasts in his hand, eliciting more moans came from her as he pushed into her. Her fair skin was now coated in a sheen of sweat as Robert continued to ride into her with a series of constant plunges and thrusts. His balls seized up with a swell of cum, urging Robert to push forward almost all of the way.</p>
<p>Jocelyn's body was racked with orgasm after orgasm as Robert filled and emptied her, using his monster member. The wet pussy licking performance put on by Ellyn Caron and Alana Connington over to the side only served to tense Jocelyn further up.</p>
<p>The King’s hands explored every inch of Jocelyn's hot body whose pussy twitched in response to being filled and emptied by her cock of the Demon of the Trident.</p>
<p>"I'm going to give you my biggest and most potent load," Robert grunted, squeezing her ass when thrusting into her from behind. “The devoted daughter of a loyal vassal house like the Penroses deserves nothing less.”</p>
<p>“Besides Storm’s End is home to one of my bastards already, why not another as well,” the King added, announcing his intent to the Penrose maiden. “A good match and generous compensation will be provided if you are willing. Do you consent, Lady Jocelyn?”</p>
<p>"It would be my honor, your grace," Jocelyn answered, quite enthusiastically. "Give me your seed, plant it in my nice, tight, pussy and I shall bear you a child worthy of the line of Storm Kings."</p>
<p>Robert plowed the maiden upon hearing her words, riding her almost all the way into the bed. He held onto Jocelyn's hips and shoved his cock into her.</p>
<p>Not Long after, his balls seized up and sent a steady shower of cum into Jocelyn's body. He fired those thick spurts of seed into Jocelyn's body, filling her up and emptying his thick balls into her.</p>
<p>Jocelyn's body experienced both the rush of release and the rush of Robert putting his juicy cum inside her warm and tight cunt.</p>
<p>Robert pulled himself out of Jocelyn and allowed her to collapse on the bed. His cock left her body and Jocelyn responded with a soft smile, the wonderful sensation of release having hit her body fast and hard.</p>
<p>Ellyn and Alana pulled themselves away from each other and moved over, to start licking at Robert's abs and cock while he reached over and finger fucked both of them furiously.</p>
<p>"Let’s not waste a moment of your time back at home, my King," the Caron maiden said with a grin.</p>
<p>“Yes, after all Ellyn and I also wish to earn the chance of carrying your blessed seed in our wombs,” Alana added with a naughty grin.</p>
<p>And so, the carnal games were afoot once again.</p>
<p>By the time, Robert’s ship was ready to sail away from Storm’s End, the King of Westeros was certain that his ancestral home would be welcoming three new bastard stags in the coming moons.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Arianne Martell/Nymeria Sand/Tyene Sand/Allyria Dayne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ellaria could scarcely believe all that had transpired within the last few moons. Between losing Oberyn and becoming the King’s latest paramour, Ellaria’s life had certainly  taken a few interesting turns.</p>
<p>Standing at the balcony from the palace at Sunspear, admiring the serene view of the town and gardens before her, feeling the cool nightly breeze, one would be hard pressed to believe that a coup had taken place earlier that day. But the faint tendrils of black smoke from the now extinguished fires that mixed along with faint scent of blood in the air were proof of just that.</p>
<p><em>‘Oberyn always complained about his brother’s scheming, but I doubt that he ever thought it would land Doran in his current predicament,’</em> Ellaria mused to herself, after recalling her past conversations with her late lover.</p>
<p><em>‘But then again neither did I,’</em> the bastard of Hellholt told herself. <em>‘Dorne was the home of vipers but Doran proved himself a true snake in the worst way possible.’ </em></p>
<p>Both Ellaria and the Sand Snakes prided themselves on their knowledge of courtly intrigues and ability to sniff out schemes. So, when King Robert informed them about a plot that his spies had uncovered, masterminded by none other than Prince Doran, they were startled to say the least.</p>
<p>The details were quite elaborate but the gist of it involved restoring House Targaryen to the Iron Throne and making Doran the de-facto ruler of Westeros by arranging a marriage alliance between Prince Trystane and Daenerys Targaryen.</p>
<p>To ensure this goal, Doran had pretended to show interest in the peace and alliance overtures from King Robert and sent both Oberyn and Trystane to King’s Landing without informing them about his true intentions. All the while, he had sent his eldest son, Quentyn and his Yronwood lackies to Essos to broker an alliance with the so-called Mother of Dragons.</p>
<p>A dangerous and risky endeavor but an assurance from his crippled father that he would succeed him as the next ruler of Dorne, instead of Arianne, was all that the <em>frog faced weasel</em> Quentyn needed to overcome his fears.</p>
<p>“Ellaria, Doran’s loyalists have been secured in the dungeons,” Nymeria informed her, interrupting her musings as she stepped onto the balcony. “A rider got back from the docks, Asha Greyjoy’s raiders have secured our fleet and the King’s soldiers under Garlan Tyrell have subdued the town with the aid of our men.”</p>
<p>“Good, I take it that Obara has headed down there to ensure that the Greyjoy pirates don’t muck this up,” Ellaria asked Nym, who nodded her head back in response, confirming the assumption.</p>
<p>“I still can’t believe that Doran would be willing to risk father’s and our lives for this Targaryen restoration plot by keeping us in the dark,” Nymeria griped in irritation. “Not to mention, he was even willing to pass over Arianne in favor of that weak willed fool, Quentyn.”</p>
<p>“Doran has always thought himself better than all of us, even Oberyn,” Ellaria said. “I don’t object to his scheming but his lack of trust and concern for his kin is poor judgement, to say the least.”</p>
<p>“Doran did not do right by us, so now he is on his own,” Ellaria told Nymeria, who agreed with her assessment before inquiring about King Robert’s whereabouts.</p>
<p>“He said something about visiting the water gardens, washing the grime and blood of the skirmish away,” Ellaria answered, before adding that she should wait for a while before seeking his grace’s company for the night, after sensing Nymeria’s intent.</p>
<p>“Why is that? Do you wish to tend to the King first, Ellaria?” Nymeria inquired playfully.</p>
<p>“Of course, I do. However, tonight our new Princess expressed her wish to properly welcome the King to Dorne,” Ellaria added with a suggestive smirk. “After all, she is now the ruler of the kingdom. It is only proper manners and etiquette, is how Arianne phrased it.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Ari is all about propriety,” Nymeria stated, before both women broke into a laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>                 </p>
<p>“Greetings, your grace,” Arianne said welcomingly to the ruler of Westeros, while walking to the edge of the pool within which Robert was soaking himself. “I hope that I am not disturbing you.”<br/><br/>“Not at all, Princess, I was just admiring the beauty of the famed water gardens,” Robert replied, not bothering to conceal the lust and desire within his eyes while taking in the sight of the voluptuous Dornish Princess. “Hope you don’t mind.”</p>
<p>Arianne was dressed to impress, a dress of light violet silk and Myrish lace. It had a deep neckline that both showed off her large breasts while being tight on her hips and ass with a slit that began high along her thigh.</p>
<p>Though seemingly short in stature in comparison to her cousins, Arianne’s flawless olive skin, full lips and hourglass figure more than compensated that dismissal difference in height. Not to mention a luscious set of dark locks that fell back in ringlets along her back.</p>
<p>“The way I see it, all of Westeros is your domain, including Dorne. Especially after your recent subjugation of both its land and my father,” Arainne responded with a smile. “And please call me Arianne. We do not stand on formalities here in Dorne. After all, I owe my title and position to you.”</p>
<p>“I brought you something, a vintage flavour to celebrate your victory and our new alliance. I figured it was the least I could do,” she added, setting the wine bottle and pair of glasses down.<br/><br/>“Your loyalty and fealty is all that I seek,” Robert answered, his eyes roaming over the Princess’s figure. “Besides, I have no doubt that you will prove yourself as devoted vassal in every way that matters.”</p>
<p>“It’s been quite a day for everyone. Why don’t you go change and join me for a soak? We can also speak about Dorne taking a more active role in the affairs of the realm,” the King casually said to Arianne.<br/><br/><em>‘Oh, now there’s an excellent idea,’</em> Arianne mused, interpreting the true meaning of the King’s words and lust filled looks.</p>
<p>“There is no need for a change of wear. Here in Dorne, we take pride in our natural form,” the Dornish Princess stated huskily.</p>
<p>“That is unless, you have any objections, your grace,” she added with feigned apprehension.<br/><br/>A slight shake of Robert’s head dispensed the last of the formalities. With a simple tug at the back of the dress, Arianne’s dress pooled onto the ground and allowed Robert to hungrily gaze at nude form of the latest ruler of Dorne. His attention was first captured by her generous bosom adorned with dark nipples before it drifted downwards to a perfectly shaved nether region.</p>
<p>Kicking off her sandals, Arianne dove into the pool, creating a splash that drenched both herself and Robert completely. A few seconds later, she rose up and grabbed the two glasses and popped open the bottle of wine which both overflowed and bubbled. Not the only thing that would overflow and ooze within the pool if Arianne was going to have her way.<br/><br/>Not so subtly, Arianne licked the oozing wine off of the bottle, before pouring them both a glass each and setting it aside.</p>
<p>“To a fruitful and... exciting alliance,” the Dornish Princess stated, raising her glass in toast and clinked it with the King’s glass.<br/><br/>Arianne purposely tipped her glass, pouring some of it down her chest, making sure it soaked her tantalizing nipples. She leaned back towards the edge of the pool and slid her foot against Robert’s bare leg. One might think that he was concealing a thick log of wood for the fire if they could see through the transparent water of the pool.</p>
<p>Robert waited for the lovely Dornish woman to make her move. Every inch of Arianne’s olive colored skin and tight, sexy body screamed fuckable. And now her perfect elegant feet rubbed up against the powerful King’s legs and pulled down his breeches. Arianne rubbed him with her toes.<br/><br/>“Does that feel good, your grace?” Arianne asked. “Do you like that? You must have had a long day. Fighting foes, imprisoning lords and asserting dominance over a land is tiresome work, to say the least. And it isn’t healthy to have all of this tension stored up for long.”<br/><br/>On the words stored up, Arianne slid her right foot on the underside of Robert’s toes. Utilizing soft subtly, she was outright fucking Robert with her feet. Robert grabbed the ankles of Doran Martell’s first born and slid his cock between her soles.<br/><br/>“I love it when powerful men lose their cum all over my feet,” Arianne said. “It makes them feel so soft, with all of that natural cream. Do you like my feet, King Robert?”<br/><br/>“Every time I hear your sultry voice laced with desire, it just makes my cock throb even harder,” Robert moaned.<br/><br/>Upon hearing the King’s words, Arianne decided to up the ante and pounded Robert’s cock with the soles of her feet, grinding up and down. She blew him a kiss, her perfect full lips pushing together and enticing Robert further. The eruption happened and the King of Westeros came all over the soles of the feet of the Princes of Dorne. Arianne pulled his cock free and jerked it out so his last few blasts of cum fired all over her stomach and all down her thighs.<br/><br/>With a quick dive, Arianne disappeared underneath the water and swam over to Robert’s submerged cock.<br/><br/>Demonstrating how long she could hold her breath under the water, Arianne Martell began sucking his cock. Her knees scraped against the bottom of the floor on the pool. The underwater deep throat blowjob continued with Arianne testing her limits while edging the Stag King.<br/><br/>Moments past and Arianne popped up, taking in a deep breath. She dripped wet, with a smile as she licked her lips. She swam over to Robert and started to rise up, kissing his toned body. She trapped his cock between their bodies and ground up against him.<br/><br/>Arianne’s bouncing tits rubbed against Robert’s cock.<br/><br/>“Shit, Princess, you really know how to show devotion to your liege,” Robert commented, enjoying the attentions of the enthusiastic Martell maiden.</p>
<p>Robert enjoyed the ritual of chasing and seducing a maiden into bed. But there was something to be said for a woman whose lecherous appetites rivalled his own.<br/><br/>“I will always be grateful and loyal to the one who helped me assume my rightful position,” Arianne said. “But the real question is, which position do you need to assume, your grace?”<br/><br/>Arianne swam across the floor, spreading her legs as she did so. Robert chased after her and placed his hands on Arianne. He pushed her against the side of the pool and drove his hard cock head up against her gushing pussy.</p>
<p>“ARGGHH…. FUCK! ITS BIGGER AND THICKER THAN I HAD THOUGHT,” Arianne yelped as the King’s member invaded her folds.</p>
<p>Robert pressed against her, rocking into her. He grabbed onto Arianne’s dark locks and kissed the Dornish beauty down across the neck. Robert’s fingers slipped against her tight stomach and rubbed it.<br/><br/>“You know my pussy is tight, don’t you?” Arianne asked. “Fuck me, my King. Fuck my pussy until it’s numb. I need your cock!”<br/><br/>Robert rammed Arianne’s greedy pussy, while leaning onto her, fucking her hard and tight. Robert grabbed her and toyed with her from head to toe. Everything from her wet breasts, her tight ass, to her clit, they all belonged to him now.<br/><br/>Arianne held onto the edge of the pool. The friction of the running water pouring in from the ducts against her thighs made Robert fucking her tight pussy feel even more amazing.</p>
<p>“Do you like me stuffing your greedy little cunt full of my cock?” Robert asked as he grabbed onto her and played with her. “The thing is, it’s as in you as far as I can go, and there’s still more.”<br/><br/>“More, then, my Stag,” Arianne purred. “I have bowed my head, bent my knees. All that’s left is for you to break me to complete your conquest of Dorne in every way. So, Break me! Break this daughter of Dorne! I dare you!”<br/><br/>The words of a challenge were all the fuel required to heighten the fire raging within Robert. He promptly pressed up against Arianne and at a rapid-fire rate, shoved his meaty cock inside of her body. He pounded her very vigorously, rearing back and thrusting all the way inside of her body.<br/><br/>Robert edged inside of her, all the way as he picked up the pace. Her walls, tightened around his cock, bringing him get closer to his release.<br/><br/>Arianne’s mind had been broken by the King’s monstrous cock. In that moment, she could not think beyond anything other than being stuffed and then filled with Robert’s creamy cum.</p>
<p>The Princess had more than her fair share of sexual encounters, with both men and women. But none of her previous partners had even come anywhere close to Robert Baratheon in terms of love-making skill or ability to drive her wild with passion and desire.</p>
<p>The pleasure that she was currently experiencing was so great that Arianne wanted to become the King’s personal cock warmer. She would get his cock nice and hard at any given time, so that it could slam into either her or any of his other mistresses.<br/><br/>“Please, allow me be your little cock pet,” Arianne moaned huskily. “You can keep me in a collar, at the foot of your bed, if you want, your grace. And I can show you how good of a pet I can be.”<br/><br/>“But, instead of fetching you the wine or food, I can…...fetch you...fresh pussies to play…. mmm...with!” Arianne panted before her entire mind shut down from the overload of pleasure.<br/><br/>“I already have people for that task. But we’ll discuss a role for you after you’ve regain your senses,” Robert said, while pounding her pussy savagely. “Try to hold on.”<br/><br/>Arianne held onto him and the edge of the pool as Robert pushed himself to the breaking point and more importantly Arianne to the breaking point. She had turned into his obedient cock slut from the pounding.<br/><br/>Robert buried himself into Arianne’s tight cavern and drained his cum inside of her. Arianne’s toes, curling up, showing just how much, she had gotten into it when Robert released spurt after spurt of thick cum inside of her clutching pussy. The Princess of Dorne had drained every last drop from his balls.<br/><br/>Arianne could not go again, despite craving him again. Robert used his powers to allow her to cum one more time, before releasing himself inside of Arianne’s pussy and feeling all of the ways it clutched him.</p>
<p>After pulling out, Robert helped Arianne out of the pool and into the padded benches to rest. She smiled and basked in both the moonlight and the afterglow of what they had done, before passing out from exhaustion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a good thing that Arianne had passed out for the time being, because Robert had sensed the presence of a guest who was currently lurking in the shadows, that would require his attention.</p>
<p>“Come out, I know that you are there,” Robert called out. “I assume that you wish to report on the progress of the royal forces in securing Sunspear and the near by areas.”</p>
<p>Nymeria with a smile upon her face obeyed her King’s command, and stepped out of hiding, dressed in not a single stitch of clothing.<br/><br/>“Several of Doran’s loyalists have already been rooted out,” Nymeria informed him. “Most were present in the palace. Uncle Doran most likely had summoned them to discuss his plans and preparations for the return of the Dragon Queen.”</p>
<p>“Most were captured but a few have been killed while trying to flee...but we can discuss that in the morning...right now….” the Volantene Sand Snake stated suggestively.<br/><br/>“Ah, yes, such steadfast loyalty demands a reward,” Robert replied and signaled her to take her place.<br/><br/>Nymeria kneeled before her King and took his piece of prime cock meat, dripping with Arianne’s juices, in hand. Sucking hard, Nymeria drank every last drop of Arianne left on Robert.<br/><br/>The very familiar pleasures of Nymeria’s warm mouth, increased the size of flaccid member with each movement as she dipped down onto Robert’s pubic hair nose rubbing against it.</p>
<p>Damn, Nymeria reminded Robert of how skilled she was at manipulating someone’s manhood, namely Robert in this case. Every movement, every twirl, just sent Robert’s pleasure cascading a little bit over the top, causing him to let out a loud grunt.<br/><br/>Nymeria took Robert’s grunt and glare of lust as a sign to keep going. Squeezing the conqueror of Dorne’s balls, the second eldest of the Sand Snakes darted her tongue all over Robert’s stiff member, covering it in her spit. Which in addition to Arianne’s leftover juices gave it a good look.<br/><br/>“As much as I want to drink straight from your balls…” Nymeria started, sucking on said balls to emphasize her point, causing a thrill to just spread through Robert’s body, the faster that she worked it. “…… I have other ideas.”<br/><br/>Rising up, the second born of the late Oberyn Martell balanced herself against the wall, so that Robert could have his way with her.</p>
<p>Displaying his insatiable carnal desire, Robert grabbed onto Nymeria’s hips and guided against his member towards her moist nether lips. His teasing of her pussy caused Nymeria to just cry out in pleasure, and fuelled her desire to have the virile Stag King in every single possible way.<br/><br/>A pair of smooth but toned legs, wrapped around Robert while he felt them up. All while kissing on the skilled warrior’s luscious and mature body. A kissed placed on the scar located left down her shoulder, a souvenir from an earlier battle, made Nymeria just break out into cries of pleasure.<br/><br/>“Y-yes,” Nymeria moaned. “I want…. I want….I want you.”<br/><br/>“And you have me,” Robert responded before plowing her deep into the wall.</p>
<p>“ARGGHH…. MOTHER RHOYNE! FUCK!” Nymeria cried out as the King’s meat spear pierced her pussy.</p>
<p>Thankfully, the King’s incredible self-control of his own supernatural strength and the sturdy stone walls of the water gardens, kept Nymeria from being put through the wall. Not that Nymeria would have minded, but it really had been more of the principle of the matter.</p>
<p>Robert picked up a steadier pace, rocking Nymeria back and forth until he drove himself deep into her body. Each movement built up, as Robert did with deepening thrusts. Nymeria’s pussy wrapped tighter around his cock, moaning ever so deeply.</p>
<p>It was always so good. Though both she and her sisters were the latest mistresses to grace the King’s bed, Nymeria could not think of any other past partner who could make her shut down to everything other than his skilled ministrations.</p>
<p>Robert pushed a finger down onto Nymeria’s nipple and squeezed it extremely hard. A move that was greatly appreciated and provided additional encouragement for Robert to keep drilling her body.<br/><br/>After a second, Robert pulled out, only to slide against Nymeria’s body, teasing her with his cock head before plunging deep inside. Robert drilled her for another couple of minutes, almost edging Nymeria to a finish before pulling out. The same process was then repeated, over and over again.<br/><br/>Every time Robert drove back into Nymeria, more moans echoed through the garden. Her fingernails scratching into Robert’s back threatened to leave lasting scars. Thankfully, the power granted by the Gods increased the Storm King’s durability, along with his stamina.</p>
<p>“Yes, that’s it…. my Stag,” Nymeria breathed when the weight of Robert’s balls pressed against her thighs with each swinging movement.<br/><br/>Those words were like music to Robert’s ears, encouraging him to spear away at Nymeria wile she pinned against the wall. Robert got closer, closer, closer to the edge and every tingle through Robert’s body heralded an ever-nearing orgasm.</p>
<p>But, despite the fact that Robert longed to finish, he could not, at least not yet.<br/><br/>Robert pulled out and left Nymeria breathing. The feeling of impending release left both Robert and also Nymeria with frustration. A feeling that abated when Robert pinned the Sand Snake against the wall again.</p>
<p>Slowly turning Nymeria around, Robert ground up against her sexy back, and round, firm backside. Nymeria’s hair stuck down, caked in sweat, and the woman’s lovely body reeked of heavy arousal.<br/><br/>A swirl inside of her soaking pussy teased the woman, who grabbed onto the wall, and dug her nails into it. Robert came close to piercing Nymeria’s tight cavern one more time and this time, she intended for her lover to finish.<br/><br/>Robert toyed with Nymeria’s body, like a sculptor molding clay into a fine masterpiece, knowing exactly what needed to be done.</p>
<p>Working Nymeria’s nipples with seamless ease and skill, Robert drove her completely wild. He then pressed up against Nymeria one more time, causing the wetness of her groin to threaten to explode, just before Robert could enter.<br/><br/>“Tell me what you want?”<br/><br/>The words coupled with Robert’s hot breath against her ear shook the deadly Dornish warrior. Despite being reduced to a mewling wreck, and under a man’s control, Nymeria had never felt so free. Something about Robert taking control, liberated Nymeria, and opened up new doors to pleasure, which had been unknown and out of reach earlier.<br/><br/>“Fuck me, please!” Nymeria yelled. “I need you inside of me, my King.”<br/><br/>“Of course, Lady Sand, anything you want,” Robert replied huskily.<br/><br/>Of course, it would always be anything that Robert wanted in truth. The minute that the King entered Nymeria, the slick pussy wrapped around his cock, causing flares of lust to burn through his body. Just as deeply as Robert plowed into Nymeria from behind, getting closer, and closer to the edge. So were his balls getting closer to expelling their thick and creamy bounty.<br/><br/>“That’s...what I want!” Nymeria cried out.<br/><br/>Robert gave Nymeria everything, and anything, that she ever wanted as her base desires increased her lust. Robert’s skilled hands, continued to move in harmony to his partner’s wants and needs.<br/><br/>Speeding up, Robert could feel the desire to finish coming. But he would hold out just as long as Nymeria needed to finish, before unloading inside of her. She had been worked up a lot from earlier, most likely having witnessed Robert’s domination of Arianne. And Robert intended to give Nymeria his best. After all, like the land of Dorne , Robert did not distinguish between trueborn or bastard when satisfying a woman.<br/><br/>The tightness of Nymeria’s walls increased and squeezed Robert’s massive member. The weight of his balls, threatening to burst as they brushed against her body. With a burning desire that could only be quenched by one thing, Nymeria focussed all of her strength into her pussy and squeezed away at Robert’s cock.<br/><br/>Demonstrating both his years of experience and divine skills, Robert controlled the speed and the depths of each thrust into Nymeria, who could do nothing other than hold on for the ride, and enjoy each movement. Robert continued to ride faster and faster until the end finally came.<br/><br/>And no more of a great end could come then Robert ramming deep inside, with his big bloated balls hitting Nymeria right where it counted and unleashing a flood of cum inside of her body.</p>
<p>With each thrust, Robert hung in for the ride, and drove deep into her. Robert emptied every single last drop and Nymeria would not have settled for anything less.<br/><br/>Her stomach swollen from Robert’s load, with even more draining to the ground, Nymeria broke out in a smile. Turning around as Robert pulled out, she grabbed her lover’s body and worshipped it. Not just using her mouth, but also breasts, pussy, and ass as well, showcasing her devotion towards her lord and master.</p>
<p>“Tyene should be arriving soon, with Allyria in tow,” Nymeria whispered after moving closer towards Robert’s ear. “We noticed how you gazed at her when our allies presented themselves to you in the audience chamber. Needless to say, the desire was mutual when I spoke with Allyria.”</p>
<p>“House Dayne breeds a special kind of woman. I say that from experience,” Robert replied, as his heightened senses alerted him to the approach of both blonde beauties. “Looks like they’re already here.”<br/><br/>And soon enough, both Allyria Dayne and Tyene Sand stepped around the corner, with Arianne Martell stirring and looking recovered enough for round two. Tyene and Allyria adhered to the dress code of the rest of their little company, by stripping themselves completely naked and joined the King and his already present companions.<br/><br/>“Perhaps, we all should move this gathering into a more comfortable setting,” Arianne suggested and led the group towards a nearby vacant bedchamber.</p>
<p>On their way, Robert took a moment to admire the beautiful, nude form of Allyria Dayne. Like her elder sister, Lady Ashara Dayne, Allyria was a breath-taking beauty as well who shared many similar features, despite the considerable gap in both their ages. There was only one notable difference in the appearance of both Dayne sisters. Allyria was blessed with a lustrous, light blonde locks that could be mistaken for silver in certain lights, whereas her elder sister was raven haired.</p>
<p>The King was also curious to see how Allyria measured up to the legendary Ashara Dayne in bed as well. A curiosity which would be quelled shortly.</p>
<p>Displaying her Dornish temperament, Allyria planted a heated kiss on Robert, highlighting a trait that she shared not only with her older sister but most Dornish women in the Robert’s opinion.</p>
<p>Robert grabbed onto Allyria’s ass and squeezed it tightly, causing her to moan out loud. She ground up against Robert’s groin, who felt the moisture of the Dayne maiden’s dripping cunt as the two of them got hot and heavy with each other.</p>
<p>“My, my, Alli, you’ve become a lot more passionate since our last meeting,” Nymeria commented with a chuckle, taking in the sight of the King and Lady of Starfall groping each other.</p>
<p>“A little restraint, your grace,” Tyene chimed “All of us will be lot more comfortable in the bedchamber.”</p>
<p>“And here, we are,” Arianne said, pushing open the doors and allowing the lip locked couple to waltz in without breaking away.<br/><br/>Right behind the duo, Arianne, Tyene and Nymeria entered the bedchamber, furnished with a lavish bed, comfortable enough for the five of them to have their fun.</p>
<p>Allyria squeezing Robert’s member, positioning the head of the King’s cock into. And Allyria could think of no better way to celebrate Robert’s victory over Doran and his co-conspirators other than giving the monarch some head of her own.<br/><br/>Robert hissed, the second that Allyria’s lips touched the base of his cock, making it feel really good.</p>
<p>“Oh, yes…. you Starfall girls are certainly blessed with talented mouths,” Robert moaned, confirming the rumors that the Baratheon had been involved with her late elder sister, Ashara.</p>
<p>Allyria had heard the gossip of servants at Starfall during her childhood as they spoke of how promiscuous Ashara had been at Harrenhal. Which resulted in her scandalous pregnancy by one of the lords at the tourney.</p>
<p><em>‘Could King Robert have been the father of Ashara’s stillborn babe? Father always believed that a Stark had fathered the bastard upon his firstborn daughter,’</em> Allyria contemplated briefly before her lust fuelled emotions overrode her curiosity.</p>
<p>That coupled with her desire to one up, her late sister whose desirability was a thing of legend till this day in Westeros, Allyria stepped up her oral game to another level. The barrage of women who surrounded Robert also played their part in heightening the blonde’s motivations.<br/><br/>Arianne and Tyene took up positions on either side of Robert, alternating between kissing Robert and each other. Robert helped out both of these lovely women by fingering them severely. While Nymeria descended down to help Allyria pleasure their King.<br/><br/>The women split up the Baratheon’s body very evenly among themselves. One set of dark- and blonde-haired beauties pleasured Robert’s genitals, while other set worshipped the rest of his muscular form.<br/><br/>“Alli, I want a piece of that too,” Tyene began to whine, only to have Robert shut her up with a kiss, distracting the blonde Sand Snake from her wants.</p>
<p>Arianne slipped away from Robert and wrapped herself around Tyene. The seed, left over from earlier, now rubbed against Tyene’s thighs while Arianne lavished kisses on her cousin’s body. She stopped at a spot on Tyene’s left hip bone, causing her to gasp out in pleasure.<br/><br/>“You didn’t think that I forgot about your sensitive spots, did you, Tyene?” Arianne said teasingly.<br/><br/>The Princess of Dorne alternated between fingering Tyene and worshiping Lady Dayne’s body. Meanwhile, Robert focussed his attention onto Nymeria and Allyria.</p>
<p>“Well, your grace, you know what to do,” Allyria said, after pulling out of Robert and climbing onto the bed. “Let me see the head of…. your hammer.”<br/><br/>Robert almost felt compelled to chastise the Dayne maiden for her poor jape. Regardless, he covered Allyria’s body with intense kisses, with each movement sending a tremor of pleasure through her being.<br/><br/>Nymeria decided to pass the time by pleasuring Robert, watching him shift down between Allyria’s legs and eat her out. And at the end of the bed, Tyene bounced up and down on Arianne’s face, forcing the new ruler of Dorne to eat her out.<br/><br/>Spurred on by the erotic display put on by Arianne and Tyene, Allyria beckoned Nymeria towards her and opened mouth, presenting the Volantene Sand Snake with a very pleasant opportunity. Nymeria mounted Allyria’s face and sunk down. The moment that the tongue of Starfall maiden parted Nymeria’s walls, she knew that imitating her cousin and half-sister was the right idea.</p>
<p>“Mmm, yes!” Nymeria moaned, as pure heaven just cascaded through her from head to toe.</p>
<p>The drops of Robert’s leftover cum spilling into Allyria’s mouth encouraged her to pick up the pace and dig deeper, sucking the juices from Nymeria even more.<br/><br/>Robert while rocking back, spread Allyria’s legs and every inch of her sexy body opened up to him. He lined himself up and was ready to take the plunge.</p>
<p>“OHHH…...GOOODS! MOTHER SAVE ME!”</p>
<p>The sheer force of Robert entering Allyria almost split the stunning Dayne beauty in half as her passionate screams caused vibrations to roll through Nymeria as well who released her juices all over Allyria’s face.</p>
<p>“AHH! FUCK! You Dayne women are something special for sure,” Robert grunted as he rode Allyria all the way to the orgasm, while keeping his eyes locked onto a heavily breathing Nymeria at the end of the bed.<br/><br/>Giving Allyria a chance to recover, Robert climbed over to Nymeria and drove into her, without any preamble. Nymeria adapted quickly and grabbed onto Robert’s waist while making sure that he sunk himself inside of her, nice and deep.<br/><br/>At the edge of the bed, Allyria entertained herself by licking Tyene’s ass while Arianne feasted on her cousin’s pussy. The duel combination of both Allyria and Arianne’s oral ministrations made Tyene scream out loud.<br/><br/>“Yes, clean my dirty holes out!” Tyene yelled. “Clean them out! Get them nice and wet, so our Stag King can fuck them well!”<br/><br/>Robert buried his aggressive passions into Nymeria who responded in kind. Like his sigil, the King took his partner like a Stag rutting in heat, on the bed. Their bodies connected to each other, pushing forward, with Nymeria almost hit her breaking point and crying out in pleasure.</p>
<p>“FUCKIN’ INCREDIBLE! ARGGHH….YES!”<br/><br/>Robert continued to ride out her orgasm, until Nymeria sunk on the bed, completely spent from exhaustion for the moment.</p>
<p>The visual stimulation of Allyria and Arianne double penetrating Tyene with their tongues was more than enough to capture Robert’s attention, who promptly swooped in and buried back into Allyria.<br/><br/>Without missing a beat, Allyria continued to lick Tyene’s asshole. The cries of pleasure increased with the double penetration only getting even more prominent. It didn’t take long for Tyene to unleash her pussy juices all over Arianne’s face. And the sight of Arianne’s face soaked with delicious nether juices made Allyria wish that Tyene would move out of the away, so that she could take in the erotic visage properly.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I’ll tend to you in a minute, Lady Dayne,” Robert breathed over Allyria’s shoulder.<br/><br/>In the meantime, Tyene decided to pin Arianne down on the bed and torment the lovely Princess’s body. Their blonde and black locks got entangled with each other, as their kissing got more aggressive. Arianne slid a finger down Tyene’s body, rapidly increasing and encouraging her cousin to pleasure her.</p>
<p>“AGGHH…...GODS HAVE MERCY! ……FUUUCK......”<br/><br/>Allyria screamed so loud that her sound probably echoes all across the water garden as Robert finished her off with another orgasm.</p>
<p>After pulling away from Allyria, Robert now turned his attention towards Tyene and Arianne. Throbbing, ready, and willing to penetration, Robert climbed behind Tyene. Almost on instinct or perhaps on impulse, Tyene’s hips rose up off of the bed in response.</p>
<p>Robert grabbed onto Tyene and enjoyed her toned, nubile body. With a few sensual grinds against her form, he primed Tyene open and ready for his entry.<br/><br/>“I bet you’ve been wanting this all day long,” Robert moaned as he himself planted deep inside of Tyene.<br/><br/>Tyene would have answered, had it not been for a mouthful of Arianne generous tit. Arianne could have answered for Tyene, if it was not for the orgasm spreading through her body, brought about by Robert’s balls slapping hard against her, every time that he filled and emptied Tyene, before repeating the action again.<br/><br/>Both Allyria and Nymeria, maneuvered themselves into position on either side after regaining sufficient strength. Arianne reached in to finger Nymeria while Tyene did the same to Allyria. All the while, Robert continued to rock himself deep into the blonde Sand Snake.</p>
<p>“Dornish women are natural born vixens!” Robert stated with a laugh.<br/><br/>Nymeria and Allyria had to agree with the King’s statement as the passionate cries continued to increase, every time that Robert buried himself inside of Tyene.</p>
<p>Suddenly for a brief while, Robert slipped inside of Arianne, who welcomed the intrusion whole-heartedly. Arianne’s delicious pussy gobbled up Robert’s manhood the second that they met each other.</p>
<p>“Fuck them both and we can finish what we started!” Allyria panted.<br/><br/>“Not, if I get to them first!” Nymeria cried out<br/><br/>Allyria and Nymeria made a mad dash for one of Arianne’s strap-on dildos inside a bag, that had been lying by one of the bed posts with other pleasure toys. The sexually promiscuous nature of the Princess of Dorne had benefited greatly from the large influx of Essosi pleasure items in Westeros due to the growing appetites of the King’s paramours.</p>
<p>Allyria managed to reverse Nymeria’s swing and handcuff the skilled Sand Snake to the bed, surprising everyone with her own skills.</p>
<p>“You vipers seem to forget that I am the sister of the legendary Ser Arthur Dayne,” the maiden of Starfall stated proudly.<br/><br/>“I can get out of this easily,” Nymeria shot back, with a current of annoyance and frustration coloring her tone. Clearly, being bested by Allyria had chafed the Sand Snake’s pride.<br/><br/>“Sure, you can,” Allyria said. “But, will you want to?”<br/><br/>Allyria had donned the strap on and buried it deep into Nymeria, while smothering the Sand Snake’s face with her breasts, which elicited a feeling of content within both women.</p>
<p>A feeling that was shared by Robert who continued rocking Tyene into the bed with more thrusts. The sensual blonde’s pussy closed onto Robert’s member, threatening to drain every last drop of seed from it. Not one to shy from a challenge, Robert simply continued to push forward.</p>
<p>With Arianne laying back on the bed, Robert was able to focus his complete attention on Tyene, who practically stood on her hands upon the bed as he stood up. Taking full advantage of Tyene’s strong leg muscles, Robert buried his cock deep inside her with powerful strokes. This in turn, caused Tyene’s pussy to clamp down and release his manhood, with several warm pushes.<br/><br/>“Y-yes!” Robert breathed heavily as he almost pulled out of Tyene which resulted in her almost performing somersault on the bed. The sounds of their sweat stained skin smacking together, only fanned the fires of Robert’s desire. With Allyria pounding Nymeria at the end of the bed serving as additional fuel.</p>
<p>Watching Nymeria submit to Lady Dayne’s skilled ministrations, intrigued Robert greatly. Even a skilled warrior could be turned submissive, when the pleasure of sex was involved.<br/><br/>Robert contorted Tyene into a sexy position, practically wrapping Tyene up into a ball while he fucked her. Her burning stare of lust encouraged Robert forward and he went deeper.<br/><br/>Arianne who was feeling left out, began to finger herself. Only to feel something, strong, but yet invisible press her into the bed, rocking her body. Robert’s mind registered the pleasure of Arianne’s body as he split his focus between her and Tyene. His body fucked the blonde snake as his psychic will did the same to Arianne.</p>
<p>The King’s mind began to drifting towards thoughts of all the ways in which he would pleasure Arianne all the way. Covering her with kisses until Arianne screamed out in pleasure. Spreading those lovely legs and plowing deep into Arianne, until the woman completely overflowed with pleasure and juices.<br/><br/>“How are you doing this?” Arianne moaned sensually, feeling a rush of fear and excitement shoot through her.</p>
<p>She had heard many tales and rumors about the Stag King engaging in dark arts and wielding magical powers. But experiencing said powers was something else entirely.<br/><br/>“I win, for the record.” Allyria said leaning down and broke into a smile as both she and Nymeria came hard.</p>
<p>“Next time,” Nymeria breathed in response.<br/><br/>And with those final words, Nymeria slumped on the bed, legs spread, breathing heavily, and dripping with her own juices. Allyria traced a finger down her partner’s thigh to collect the juices, with a smile. After Allyria tasted each droplet of Nymeria’s succulent nectar, she turned around, very slowly to lock eyes with Arianne.<br/><br/>Said Princess appeared to be on the verge of losing it, without anyone physically touching her. The minute that Allyria crossed the bed, the reason behind this strange occurrence had been felt. Strong energy, and stroke fingers, caressed Allyria’s form.<br/><br/>Now, Robert was experiencing Allyria, Arianne and Tyene, all at the same time. Robert held onto Tyene and rode the sultry blonde to a mind racking orgasm, with another one following closely behind. Robert pressed down onto her hips and rammed as deep into her as possible, before riding Tyene to an orgasm. Both Tyene and Arianne collapsed, breathing heavily in their own juices.</p>
<p>Robert turned around towards Allyria and broke into a smile.</p>
<p>“Together, at last,” Allyria said, tasting Tyene’s leftover essence on Robert.<br/><br/>“Which was your plan, I deduce,” Robert said. “To be stubborn enough to last and to go the distance.”<br/><br/>“Mmm, you understand me...all too well,” Allyria breathed.<br/><br/>Pinning the King down on the bed, Allyria took up her position, with legs spread in the perfect squatting position.</p>
<p>“SEVEN HELLS…...FUCKIN’ INCREDIBLE!”</p>
<p>Allyria screamed as she took Robert’s cock inside herself, the juices of several different women, herself included, stained his immense manhood as the blonde worked down on it. Robert buried into Allyria, the two of them joining together.<br/><br/>Juices spilled forth from Allyria as the ride picked up pace. Robert maintained a firm and steamy gaze onto her bountiful breasts, while dropping up and down. Right before he grabbed Allyria and buried himself face first into her lovely bosom.</p>
<p>“Go for it...go for it...oh, make me explode,” Allyria breathed in, practically moaning sweet nothing’s in Robert’s ear. “And I’ll make you feel good...make you drain every single last drop of cum deep inside my body.”<br/><br/>Robert manipulated Allyria’s body to an intense explosion. Every single inch of the Dayne maiden’s form, from the hair that was pressing against her face, all the way to to Allyria’s curling toes, just practically brimmed over the edge with lust. The orgasm continued to build up, moving Allyria further and further to the breaking point until Robert was about ready to make her explode.</p>
<p>“UUGHH……. MOTHER…HAVE…MER..CY!”<br/><br/>Allyria yelled on top of her lungs as a huge orgasm spread through her body, rocking the woman from head to toe. Robert squeezed down onto Allyria’s chest and sucked on her nipples, extremely hard. Making Allyria scream until she creamed all over Robert.<br/><br/>Robert’s own release was rapidly closing in, with a tense tightening spread all through his balls. Oh, the heat building up in the Stag King only increased with the thrusts. Robert wanted to make Allyria gush one more time.<br/><br/>“It’s your turn,” Allyria moaned in Robert’s ear.<br/><br/>Robert knew it about as well as anyone, with the tension rippled through Robert’s balls, rocking the the mighty Stormlord from head to toe. Allyria, pressing up against Robert, squeezing in tight. With each milking motion, she got the King of Westeros closer to his breaking point. Robert rode out a constant barrage of Allyria’s orgasms before finally experiencing his own.</p>
<p>“OOHH…. WOMAN! FUCKIN’ HELL!” Robert exclaimed.<br/><br/>Both he and Allyria finished together, with Robert splashing her insides with a heavy dose of seed. Allyria pushed almost all the way down onto Robert, clenching and releasing her lover until every single last drop was extracted.<br/><br/>As Robert rubbed Allyria’s body, holding her in tight, he thought about the future. And the moves that were left to make before all his foes were destroyed and his reign and dynasty secured completely.</p>
<p>There was still some way to go before reaching that destination.<br/><br/>In the meantime, Allyria, Arianne, and Tyene would take turns making Robert feel good and getting pleasure in kind. Oh, and Nymeria, once she had been freed by the restraints of the bed.<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Missandei + Daenerys Targaryen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Mother of Dragons, Breaker of Chains, Mhysa</em> were just few in a long list of titles and names that Daenerys Targaryen, the last daughter of House Targaryen had collected in her life. Each moniker evoked a sense of power and respect within her being, which in turn fueled her confidence and ambitions. Her foes had often mocked as a silly girl ignorant to the truths of the world and the necessities of vile traditions like slavery as she waged her war against the slavers of Essos. But Daenerys had paid them no heed, for she believed in the righteous of her cause. A belief that had strengthened further with every victory and conquest.</p>
<p>From the exiled Princess of a fallen house to the Queen of Slaver’s Bay, Daenerys’s journey had been filled with challenges, losses and struggles. However, the blessing of being the only person to hatch three dragons in over a century, combined with the ease of acquiring the fabled Unsullied of Essos for her army had all but confirmed Daenerys’s belief that she had been chosen by the Gods to reclaim her family’s throne and raise her house to even greater heights.</p>
<p>Drunk of her successes and power, the Targaryen Queen had paid no heed to the council of her advisors who urged caution in her plans to reclaim the Iron Throne. Tales of how the Usurper also had powerful mages and magics at his disposal, along with his might in battle had been cited to her over and over again.</p>
<p>“Empires and monarchs are rarely brought down by outside forces, Mother of Dragons. It is the weakness and traitors within its ranks that lead to their downfall. Be wary of both friend and foes,” were the parting words of the Green Grace of Meereen to Daenerys when she had sailed forth from Essos along with her armada and dragons.</p>
<p>A wise queen would have erred on the side of caution and valued those words and not found herself in the position that Daenerys was now trapped in.</p>
<p>A myriad of emotions washed over the captive Silver Queen. Disappointment and irritation at her generals who failed to counter the Usurper’s army’s strategy in the battlefield. Anger and rage towards the treacherous allies who had turned their cloaks and sabotaged her camp from within. but foremost was the fear and awe upon witnessing the power and might of the Usurping Stag, first hand in battle.</p>
<p>Daenerys had always felt powerful and invincible upon the back of her dragon, Drogon, as he flew alongside his brothers to face the enemy’s forces. But that pride crumbled away as she watched in shock as the Demon of the Trident’s forces chipped away at her loyal army, exploiting both the advantages of the terrain and the weakness of her own forces.</p>
<p>But the true horror came, when the last Targaryen watched the Usurper prove himself to be a true descendant of the Storm Kings of Old and wielded the power of the heavens itself in cutting her loyal and steadfast Unsullied phalanxes with bolts of lightning fired from his mighty Warhammer. Once the formation was destroyed, her forces were no match for the powerful blows delivered by her demonic foe.</p>
<p><em>‘If the Baratheon Usurper possessed even one tenth of that might all those years ago on the banks of the Trident, it is no wonder that Rhaegar fell to his hammer,’</em> Daenerys mused to herself.</p>
<p>However, the greatest of shocks and betrayals were yet to come. Using some foul sorcery, the Stag King had succeeded where the Warlocks of the House of Undying had failed. To her great sorrow and confusion, the Usurper had managed to wrestle control of her dragons from Daenerys. During the chaos of battle, her dragons upon hearing an ear-piercing sound broke away from the attack before unleashing their flames on the Usuper’s forces and landed in a clearing that was not too far from the battlefield. She had tried and shouted commands to her children in her mother tongue of High Valyrian to resume the attack. But not only did the dragons refuse to listen but her beloved Drogon had violently jerked her off his back, forcing her to the ground.</p>
<p>Struggling to understand the strange and perplexing events, a final betrayal was visited upon Daenerys in the form of none other than her most trusted advisor, Ser Jorah Mormont. When she had first seen him ride towards her, a feeling of relief and hope had blossomed in her heart. Her loyal bear knight would aid her and see her to safety. But that hope soon turned to pain and shock as he proceeded to bind her in chains.</p>
<p>“Ser Jorah, what is the meaning of this? I am your Queen, you are sworn to my service,” Daenerys had said, outrage and anger coloring her tone. “You will die for this…. Drogon, <em>dracarys</em>…...help you mother.”</p>
<p>“Save your breath, Daenerys. Your children will not listen, let alone obey your commands,” the traitor told her in an infuriatingly calm tone.</p>
<p>“They now serve and obey King Robert. And soon so shall you,” he added with a sinister look blooming on his face.</p>
<p>The disgraced knight went onto explain how the dragons had been subdued with the use of an ancient Valyrian horn called <em>‘Dragonbinder’</em> in combination with a blood sacrifice of her bastard nephew, Jon Snow, that had been performed the Usurper’s trusted mages.</p>
<p>The traitor also boasted of how he had been acting as Robert’s spy and agent from the very beginning. For a brief time, Jorah had been loyal to Daenerys and her cause but after her spurning of his love, he turned back to his original master’s side upon receiving the King’s offer. This second chance included not only a pardon of his crimes and restoration of his title but also the opportunity to re-unite with his estranged wife, Lady Lynesse Hightower.</p>
<p>“Do not fear, you will not lose your life. King Robert has special plans for you.”</p>
<p>With those words, the treacherous Bear knight had handed her over to the Usurper’s guards at the castle of Harrenhal and rode away.</p>
<p>Despite knowing all too well to place value on the words of a traitor, Daenerys had a feeling that Jorah Mormont was telling the truth about her life not being in danger. That knowledge should have brought her some comfort and relief. Instead, it only added to worries and fears.</p>
<p><em>‘This castle was once a testament to my family’s destructive power and now by some cruel twist of fate, is it meant to be my prison for the rest of my days,’</em> Daenerys mused to herself, sorrow and despair flooding her being momentarily. <em>‘No! I cannot give up.’</em></p>
<p>And so, she kicked and fought to try to break free from her captors, despite knowing how futile of an attempt it was. Daenerys lacked both the strength and skills to free herself, but she could not give up so easily. Her struggles began to fray on one of the guards’ nerves and he raised his hand to strike her, but was stopped by his companion before his fist connected with her face.</p>
<p>“No, you fool. We have instructions to make sure that there is not even a scratch upon the foreign whore,” the guard told his friend. “If she is harmed, then you will have to answer to the King and Lady Melisandre.”</p>
<p>The words gave her would be attacker pause and he huffed in frustration. It was now confirmed that the guards could not harm her and thus Daenerys continued to fight until they threw her into a dark and damp cell.</p>
<p>The Dragon Queen had screamed and ranted until her voice grew hoarse, but she received neither response nor any visitor, beyond the guards who brought her paltry meals and changed her filth bucket. But they may have as well been mutes for they paid no heed to both her and her words.</p>
<p>One day, a beautiful red-haired woman entered her cell along with a few of her companions. From her garb, Daenerys could tell that the woman and her companions in question were Red Priestesses. The Breaker of Chains had seen enough of R’hllor’s devout during her time in Essos.</p>
<p>“Greetings, Daenerys Stormborn, I am Melisandre, a humble priestess of the one true god and diligent servant to his chosen champion, King Robert Baratheon,” the Red Woman said before introducing her fellow priestesses.</p>
<p>So, this was Melisandre, the Usurper’s trusted Shadowbinder who had enslaved her children with her dark magics at her master’s behest, Dany thought after recalling the words of both Ser Jorah and the guards who had imprisoned her in this cell.</p>
<p>A myriad of thoughts and emotions whirled around in Dany’s mind and just as she was to give voice to them, a calm gesture from the Red Priestess told her to stay silent for the moment.</p>
<p>“I know that you have a great number of questions. But I ask that you be quiet and patiently listen to my words before raising any of them,” Melisandre told her, in a calm but infuriating tone.</p>
<p>Daenerys was the last of the Dragonlords, a Queen, Khalessi of Dothraki and conqueror. Yet, this witch dared to speak to her as if she was nothing more than an errant child. The Mother of Dragons was about to lash out but a voice in her head reminded her that she was a prisoner and the Priestess was the one with the power for the moment.</p>
<p><em>‘This witch enslaved my children to her will, I must tread with caution around her,’</em> Dany thought to herself.</p>
<p>“You show good sense in reigning your impulses and temper, Lady Targaryen,” the Red Woman said to her, almost like she could read Dany’s thoughts. “Now, I’m sure that you are curious to know about your fate and I have come to enlighten you in regards to this matter. But first and foremost, rest assured that you will not be executed. His grace has demonstrated his wisdom and benevolence by deciding to spare your life.”</p>
<p>Any relief that Daenerys had felt upon learning that she was not going to be killed vanished upon hearing the next words out of the Priestess’s lips.</p>
<p><em>‘That foul and vile Usurper offers to make me his concubine. How dare he!’</em> Daenerys raged internally and was about to spit out an insulting refusal, only to have the infuriating Shadowbinder and her companions break out in a giggle.</p>
<p>“Oh, you naïve and foolish girl. Do not bother to voice any protest or refusal,” Melisandre told Daenerys, after anticipating the Targaryen’s response from her facial features.</p>
<p>“This is not an offer but the fate that his divine majesty has decided for you. And you would do well to accept it with grace and gratitude,” the Priestess added as her dark red eyes bore into Daenerys’s violet orbs. The intensity of the Priestess’s gaze sent a shiver down Dany’s spine, as the defeated Queen experienced the echo of the Red Woman’s unholy powers radiate through her being.</p>
<p>“However, I know far too well, that you will not be convinced with words alone,” Melisandre stated playfully. “Fortunately, both me and my fellow priestesses are well versed in the art of taming wild mares like you.”</p>
<p>“But before we begin your education, that defiant spirit of yours needs to be broken down. And King Robert has devised the perfect way to do it,” the devious Priestess cackled and blew dark red mist towards Daenerys’s face, which rendered her unconscious instantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>                                                                                         </p>
<p>The defeated Targaryen Queen awoke and found herself chained to wall with a pounding headache. After her eyes started to acclimate to the light once again after days of being locked in a pitch-dark cell, Dany noticed that she had moved from her cell to a large dining chamber, with a massive banquet table upon which a dark shape rested, placed right in front of her.</p>
<p>Horror and despair flooded Daenerys’s being when her vision re-adjusted completely, allowing her to finally make out the dark shape lying on the table. It was none other than Missandei, her trusted handmaiden, scribe and dearest friend. The Summer Islander was hanging like a limp doll, her wrists bound with chains that snaked across the rafter of the roof above her.</p>
<p>“Let her go!” yelled Daenerys, her anger and frustration overcoming her fear briefly upon witnessing her friend’s state.</p>
<p>“Missandei is innocent. She has committed no crime,” the Mother of Dragons cried out, as thoughts of the horrid fate that could befall the sweet, innocent scribe entered her mind.</p>
<p>“No, she isn’t,” a deep voice answered, followed by a large figure that stepped out of the shadows towards Missandei’s semi-conscious form. “Missandei of Naath’s greatest crime is that she not only served a foreign whore like you, Dragonspawn. But the foolish girl dared to claim to be your friend as well.”</p>
<p>It did not take long for Daenerys to recognize the mystery man. Dark hair, blue eyes, a warrior-esque physique that seemed to be carved from stone itself, dressed in rich, royal robes, the colors of black and yellow. This man was none other than her family’s greatest foe, the Usurper, Robert Baratheon.</p>
<p>“Your quarrel is with me, Usurper. Missandei has not wronged you. Spare her, please,” Daenerys pleaded with Robert.</p>
<p>“Ahh, so Mormont was not lying. You really do care for her,” Robert replied, looking straight towards Daenerys.</p>
<p>“Do no fear, dragon whore. Missandei will not be harmed. She is here to play, aren’t you my dear?” Robert added while gently tracing his finger down the line of her dark-skinned girl’s jaw.</p>
<p>Slowly Missandei lifted her head, and blinked her eyes in response to the statement. The scribe was unable to focus, and merely grinned drunkenly before nodding her head. It was obvious that she had been drugged.</p>
<p>“What have you done to her?” demanded Daenerys. “Did your Red Witch cast some foul spell upon her?”</p>
<p>“Oh, come now, it’s clear that the girl is still adjusting to the climate of Westeros. She’ll be fine with time,” Robert chuckled. “Now, Missandei and I are going to play a fun little game called Kings and Harlots, aren’t we Missy?”</p>
<p>The Summer Islander groggily nodded with a drunken grin, causing the Stag to laugh out loud. His evil laughter caused dread to spread over Daenerys’s being and she cast a worried look towards her friend.</p>
<p>“Now the King has just returned to his chamber from a long day of dealing with affairs of his realm, and there he finds a lovely harlot all ready and waiting for him, eager to help him relieve his stress and worries,” Robert explained his twisted game while gesturing towards Missandei, who allowed her head to slump down again, her curly dark hair falling forwards to hide her face.</p>
<p>“But you’re not ready for me yet, are you dear?” Robert asked the inebriated woman.</p>
<p>“No, I’m not,” Missandei giggled drunkenly.</p>
<p>“That’s fine, you stay there, I’ll sort it out,” Robert said and smiled, looking back towards Daenerys’s anxious faces. Fear bloomed upon the Dragon Queen’s features as she watched Robert draw a small but sharp dagger.</p>
<p>“Now, Missandei won’t be needing this,” Robert stated as he reached out and began to cut the buttons off the scribe’s dark surcoat with the dagger, causing them to fly across the room.</p>
<p>Then the dark-haired King moved his blade down the sleeves of the surcoat with practiced ease, and left Missandei’s arms bare as the pieces of fabric fell to the ground. Robert moved behind her and with a quick movement he cut the material across the tops of her shoulders, and then gave the halves of her surcoat a tug. The garb fell to the floor, leaving the Summer Islander standing there, completely nude from the waist up.</p>
<p>“That’s enough! You want me, come after me!” yelled Daenerys. “Leave her alone, you pig!”</p>
<p>“Oh, don’t worry, I will… all in good time,” Robert chuckled again, loudly and it echoed around the room. “Firstly, I have to take care of my guest. Now, let’s get rid of this.”</p>
<p>Robert moved his hands down the outside of Missandei’s thighs, running his sharp blade through the fabric at the sides of her breeches. The thick material fell heavily to the floor, leaving her only covered in her lacy small clothes.</p>
<p>“Oh no!” Daenerys spoke, horrified. “No, please I beg you…”</p>
<p>“That tickles” giggled Missandei as the King began to rub the young scribe’s pubic region through the fine material.</p>
<p>“You want me to beg, I’m begging. Please stop!” Daenerys yelled.</p>
<p>“Oh, you’ll be begging me alright, but it won’t be to stop though,” Robert laughed as he tore the flimsy material away to reveal Missandei’s neatly waxed tuft of dark pubic hair.</p>
<p>“Very nice, let’s have a closer look shall we,” Robert said and grabbed the girls’ legs and lifted them up, hanging her entire body weight off her bound arms as he grabbed her thighs and spread them apart, moving his head forwards between her open thighs to view her delicate pussy.</p>
<p>“Very nice indeed, the smell makes me hungry,” the lusty Stag moaned. He let go of her legs and she swung back and forwards a little as he turned back to face Daenerys.</p>
<p>“By the Gods!” exclaimed Daenerys, as Robert discarded his own clothes swiftly before her.</p>
<p>The last Targaryen was gobsmacked as she took in the sight of the Usurper’s fully erect, rock hard cock, which had a small drop of pre-cum glistening at the opening.</p>
<p>“Get a good look, Dragonspawn, this has your name on it too,” Robert laughed.</p>
<p>He then moved to stand behind Missandei, and began to grope her perky breasts, pinching the nipples delicately at first and then harshly. The scribe girl groaned in pleasure and began to wriggle her ass back against him.</p>
<p>“That’s better, that’s what the King wants when he comes home after a long day,” Robert grinned at the bound Targaryen over Missandei’s shoulder as he extended his tongue and began to tenderly lick the dark flesh of Missandei’s neck.</p>
<p>The Summer Islander loved it, her pleasure centers were all being stimulated, and then he reached down between her legs and began to rub her pussy. He worked around her clit slowly and then ran one of his thick meaty fingers up and down her moist nether lips.</p>
<p>“She’s very wet, aren’t you dear?” Robert said to both women.</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m dripping,” Missandei hissed gleefully.</p>
<p>Robert smiled as he began to slide one of his fingers between her pussy lips, slowly invading her moist folds. He started to work it in and out of her slowly, stimulating her clit with his thumb while tweaking her nipples with his other hand.</p>
<p>“What’s that I can feel,” giggled Missandei. “Oh my, you truly do wield a Warhammer, King Robert,” she slurred, almost drunkenly.</p>
<p>“You have no idea, my dear,” Robert replied with a laugh as he pressed his cock forwards so that the tip of it was jutting out from between her legs.</p>
<p>“Are you ready?” his question was directed at Daenerys instead of Missandei.</p>
<p>“Don’t do this. If you hurt her, I will hunt you down…” Daenerys cried out in frustration.</p>
<p>“Ha…Ha…Ha…you still have not accepted your new reality, Targaryen. No matters, once I’m done with your friend, you will learn the consequences of challenging me,” Robert said heatedly as he lifted Missandei up by the waist and aimed her pussy at his erect cock.</p>
<p>He pressed her down so that the tip was firmly wedged between her pussy lips and then began to slide her down onto his meaty shaft.</p>
<p>“… I think this might hurt a bit,” the Stag King grinned at Daenerys from over Missandei’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“ARGGHHHH…...HELPPP……ORGHHHH”</p>
<p>The young scribe girl screamed out loud as her face was wracked with pain. Despite having spent years as Kranzys’s plaything before being freed by Daenerys, Missandei felt like she was losing her maidenhead all over again as Robert’s cock stretched her wide apart from the inside.</p>
<p>“That’s the way dear, just like a good little whore,” Robert laughed as she sunk down as far as she would go and then he began to slide herself back up his cock. “This is so good; she’s clearly no maid but definitely one of the finest foreign pussies that I have sampled.”</p>
<p>“Leave her be, you monster,” yelled Daenerys, rushing forwards instinctively to protect her friend before realizing that she couldn’t do anything.</p>
<p>“Looks like I woke the Dragon, Missy,” Robert japed to his current playmate as he continued to fuck her, deep and hard.</p>
<p>Missandei couldn’t respond as her mind was being overcome with the throes of her orgasm. She shuddered and whimpered as the King ignored her pleasure and continued to fuck away at her.</p>
<p>“Think she’s having a good time?” he asked Dany.</p>
<p>“I will burn you to ashes,” the Targaryen replied, clenching her teeth, unable to tear her eyes from the sight of Robert defiling her dear friend.</p>
<p>“Yes, very original. I’ll bet no other Targaryen has ever said that before,” Robert said in a deadpan tone.</p>
<p>The King began to slide his cock in and out of Missandei faster and faster. She was very tight due to his large girth, and the stimulation for him was fantastic. He was really enjoying the Summer Islander wench so far.</p>
<p>“Now, what does a harlot receive from her King when she has pleased him well?” he asked his audience of one.</p>
<p>“Well, she receives dresses, gold, lands and in some cases…” Robert began and slammed the dark-skinned girl down hard on his cock and began to shoot his hot, potent seed into her fertile womb. “… Even a bastard in her belly.”</p>
<p>“Baratheon Pig!” Daenerys yelled as she slammed her palm on the stone floor in frustration.</p>
<p>“Not a pig, whore! I’m a Stag,” Robert laughed at the bound Targaryen, before slowly sliding his still erect cock out of Missandei. His member was glistening from her juices and slick from the residue of his own cum.</p>
<p>“Baratheon seed is strong, and once it takes hold there’s no stopping it,” the dark-haired King laughed at both his prisoners. “But don’t worry, I always take care of my whores and the bastard spawn that they beget me.”</p>
<p>“You will learn that lesson very soon, Dragon whore,” Robert told Daenerys and proceeded to wave his hand to perform the spell to render both her and Missandei unconscious once again.</p>
<p>“Well done, your grace,” Melisandre said to Robert, after stepping out of the shadows herself. The Red Priestess had been present for the entire ordeal, silently watching as her Lord’s champion broke the body of one enemy and the mind of another. “Though she may act strong. Witnessing your defilement of young Missandei and experiencing her own helplessness at preventing it, has cracked the foundations of the Dragon Queen’s beliefs and confidence.”</p>
<p>“Both me and my fellow Priestesses will build on these cracks through our magical and mental conditioning and it will not be long before Daenerys will be transformed into another loyal and devoted concubine of your harem,” the Shadowbinder finished confidently, an evil smirk forming on her lips.</p>
<p>“Very well, my lady. You have not failed me yet and I trust your counsel. Proceed as you see fit,” Robert told his loyal spiritual advisor.</p>
<p>“And take care of Naathi girl as well. I may have thought of her as just a tool to break Daenerys’s will at first. But after tasting her sweet, exotic pussy, I’m confident that she will make a fine addition to my ever-growing list of bedmates,” Robert instructed the Red Woman. “See that she too learns how to serve and please her King.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>                                                                                               </p>
<p>Time seemed to pass by and Daenerys could not tell if how long it had been since she had witnessed the vile Stag’s defilement of her sweet Missandei. Between the lack of illumination in her cell and the visits of the Red Priestesses, Dany had not only begun to lose track of time but also started to lose sense of self as well.</p>
<p>Every day, at any given hour, either Melisandre or any one of her fellow Priestesses, they would appear in her cell.</p>
<p>“When we are done with you, serving King Robert will be the only goal and purpose of your miserable life. Just like your Summer Islander friend,” the Red Woman had proudly declared to her, before she and fellow witches began performing their vile torture upon her.</p>
<p>Daenerys would be chained to wall and gagged as the vile women would throw vapours in her direction that caused her to become drowsy and light headed. Then they would begin to chant demeaning statements at her.</p>
<p>
  <em>“You are no Queen, only a servant and whore.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Mother of Dragons, yes, but first and foremost the Stag’s concubine.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You are not the first of anything, but one among the legion of the King’s loyal bedwarmers.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Surrender your will to the King and free yourself from all burdens and worries.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Not the Iron Throne and a Crown. But the bed and cock of Robert Baratheon are your greatest desires.”</em>
</p>
<p>And so, on it went for days without end. At first, Daenerys mentally reminded herself that it was lies. The Usurping Stag was her foe and the Iron Throne was her birth right. But the combination of the darkness of the cell, the mystical vapors and her own her fears and despair started to erode away her will and fighting spirit. And even without realizing it, her subconscious mind had begun to conform to the teachings of the Red Priestesses.</p>
<p>Her dreams of bathing the Usurper in the flames of her dragon’s fire, quickly turned into nightmares of her being savagely ravaged by him. And the truly horrifying aspect was the arousal and excitement that she experienced from such thoughts.</p>
<p>Then one day, the door of her cell suddenly opened, and Melisandre walked in.</p>
<p>“Yes, she is ready,” the Red Woman stated after using her fingers to tilt up Daenerys’s head. “Take her.”</p>
<p>With that command, a figure approached Dany and took her roughly by the arm to raise her. The sudden movement made her dizzy and for a moment she saw the ground approach her face. She was weak, the paltry meals and continuous mental torture administered by the Shadowbinder had left the Mother of Dragons quite weak.</p>
<p>The guard dragged her through dark corridors until they reached an open-air courtyard. The half-day sun burned her eyes and Dany writhed in discomfort. Not paying any mind to her state, the guard took her across the courtyard to a faintly lit room. Unlike her prison cell, this room had small windows on the top of the walls that allowed a little light to fill it.</p>
<p>Finally, Dany was able to open her eyes properly after becoming re-accustomed to the light and saw that there were four maids in front of her. The women’s garb was simple but functional for women of their station. There was a large copper tub, filled with warm water that still had steam wafting from its surface.</p>
<p>The guard exited the room and left her alone with the maids who immediately began to take off her grime and dirt infested clothes and guided her towards the bath. Dany did not fight with them; she sorely craved the comforts of a warm bath. The servants bathed her well, scrubbing the dirt from her skin and hair thoroughly.</p>
<p>Once she was sufficiently clean, they dried her off with soft towels and applied perfumes on her while combing and braiding her hair. They also brough her a clean white outfit that bore quite a striking resemble to the dresses that she wore during her campaign in Slaver’s Bay. With the notable difference that her current garb was far more form fitting and much shorter in length, to the point that it barely extended past her thighs.</p>
<p>Daenerys was also fitted with a thin white cloak that traveled just past her barely covered rear along with a pair of matching gloves and knee-high boots. An intriguing feature of her dress was that it sported a circular cleavage exposing cut-out on the chest.</p>
<p><em>‘This ensemble was something that one would find upon the persons of the most expensive Lyseni whores or Braavosi courtesans, not a highborn noble like her,’</em> Daenerys thought to herself. <em>‘Beggars can’t be choosers and this scanty ensemble was a marked improvement to her original tattered clothing.’</em></p>
<p><em>‘I must thank the King for this kindness,’</em> Daenerys thought involuntarily, before grasping the meaning of her words.<em> ‘Where did that thought come from? What is wrong with me?’</em></p>
<p>After the maids were done readying her, they called the guard back into the room and informed him that Daenerys was ready.</p>
<p>“Where are you taking me?” she questioned as the guard escorted her through the corridors of the castle, but as expected there was no answer.</p>
<p>Soon enough, Daenerys was led into an opulently furnished chamber, with expensive furniture, elaborate tapestries and plush carpets adorning its floors and walls. So, engrossed in taking in the view of the luxurious dwelling, the defeated Queen did not even realize that the guard was shackling her to one of the walls till it was too late.</p>
<p>“Stop struggling, wench,” the guard said after noticing the murderous glare Daenerys sent his way.</p>
<p>“Even though you don’t deserve it, here’s some helpful advice. Don’t resist or protest and obey the King’s command, if you want to fare well,” he added, with a suggestive furrow of her brows and a devious wink. “Do well and perhaps you won’t have to go back to that dark prison cell.”</p>
<p>“It’s’ going to be a long night for you, that’s for sure. But you can decide whether it will be one of pleasure or pain,” the man explained, in an attempt to make her understand how powerless she truly was and what were the few choices left to her.</p>
<p>“Who knows, if you do well, you may earn yourself the life of a Princess. The King treats all his women well,” were his parting words of the guard before Daenerys found herself once again alone in the chamber.</p>
<p>As the Mother of Dragons finally came to terms with her new reality, her mind drifted towards silent contemplation of her circumstances.</p>
<p>One of the bitter truths of life was that one can lose everything in a blink of an eye. Be it wealth, title, position, armies, freedom and in Daenerys’s case, even dragons can be taken and all one is left with is their mind and body. Only those two things lasted till your last breath. However, unlike men, a woman’s mind was of no value to most, it was her birth and beauty that determined her real worth. A lesson that Daenerys Targaryen had learned quite a few times in her life.</p>
<p><em>‘And now once again, my fate rests upon how pleasing my family’s most hated foe finds me to be,’ </em>Dany bemoaned to herself.</p>
<p>Every dark cloud had silver lining and perhaps this was hers. The only thing more famed than Robert Baratheon’s battle prowess and hatred for Targaryens was his lustful appetites for beautiful maids.</p>
<p><em>‘I can only hope that like most men the King’s cock outweighs his sense and his anger,’</em> Dany reasoned with herself, as she tried to make peace with the fate that awaited her.</p>
<p>"Greetings, Lady Targaryen."</p>
<p>Her mind had been so occupied with all the possibilities and fears that Daenerys failed to notice the King entering the tent. She looked up and saw her captor standing above her.</p>
<p>All the tales and reports that Daenerys had received in regards to the man who toppled her family’s dynasty, painted a picture of a proud and arrogant lord. One who had been the epitome of both a warrior and a maiden’s dream in his youth, that had slowly transformed into fat and obnoxious drunk over the years. Even when the brute of a King had violated Missandei in front of her, Daenerys had not paid much attention to the man himself as her focus had been fixated upon Missandei and her well-being.</p>
<p>But now, as the last Targaryen closely took in the sight of the man who had crushed her invasion and tamed her dragons, she could not find the words to describe him. The man who had placed the Breaker of Chains in chains was both strong and handsome in appearance without a doubt. But the most striking feature of her enemy was the aura of power and authority that seemed to radiate from his very being.</p>
<p>An aura that seemed eerily similar to the one that her winged and scaled children exuded in the presence of others.</p>
<p>"You…what do you want?" she asked, her fear and instincts forcing her to make another futile try to escape her binds.</p>
<p>"I think that's obvious," Robert answered. "For the longest time, all that I have truly wanted was to rid the world of your cursed family. The belief that once every trace of you cursed <em>Dragonspawns</em> was wiped away from this world will bring me peace, has driven me for a better part of my life.”</p>
<p>“From the moment that your cursed brother, Rhaegar, took my beloved Lyanna away from me, an unquenchable fire had raged in my being. A fire that no number of crowns, gold, wine and even women have been able to quell,” Robert stated passionately.</p>
<p>“But once I had you within my grasp, I couldn’t help but wonder that perhaps even your life might not give the satisfaction that I crave,” he finished, a thoughtful look upon his features.</p>
<p>“Fortunately, my spiritual advisor, Lady Melisandre was able to offer a solution. One that would sate both my thirst for vengeance and pursuits of pleasure,” Robert finished explaining the captive Targaryen.</p>
<p>“Normally, I would disregard any advice that granted mercy to a <em>Dragonspawn</em>. But after tasting the delights of your delicious scribe and handmaid, I was forced to reconsider my stance,” Robert said heatedly, while his gaze traveled along her body. “And now as I look upon your alluring form, dressed in that outfit. I am convinced that heeding Mel’s counsel had been the right decision.”</p>
<p>“I think that you should be given a chance to atone for your family’s crimes." the Baratheon King said, before walking forward and cupping Daenerys's cheek.</p>
<p>His mere touch caused a tingle with her lions and Daenerys was both ashamed and angry at how good it felt.</p>
<p>“Both Melisandre and the maids have done an excellent job of preparing in you within such a short time,” the Usurper commented and she looked at him with anger, with a small bit of involuntary lust flowing through her eyes as well.</p>
<p><em>‘Oh my, he's certainly comely. He appears to be as strong and powerful like my late Sun and Stars, Khal Drogo. But there is a power radiating from him that can’t be put into words,'</em> Daenerys thought to herself. <em>'And quite the well-endowed and skilled lover as well if what I recall from his taking of Missandei holds true…. it’s a shame…he's my most hated foe.'</em></p>
<p><em>‘But he need not be any longer…’ </em>another involuntary thought popped in her mind, chipping away at Dany’s resolve.</p>
<p>“Do not touch me, you filthy pig. I am Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, Blood of Old Valyria, Mother of Dragons, Khalessi of the Great Grass Sea and Breaker of Chains,” Daenerys proclaimed, mustering all the courage and pride that she could find within herself. “I am no common whore or minor noblewoman; you will find no easy conquest with me.”</p>
<p>"Arghh…… you are a true spit fire, aren’t you?  I like a woman with a little fight in her, makes for a more lively experience,” Robert said with a gruff laugh as he clapped his hand in anticipation.</p>
<p>“Your words speak of protest, <em>Dragonspawn. </em>But your eyes and body betray your true feelings," the Stag told her, his supernatural senses picking up on Daenerys’s arousal. "And far be it to not give a woman what she wants. But I think you need a little help to express yourself...…. therefore, this little potion will help you…. get rid of any lingering thoughts of protest."</p>
<p>"No…..." Daenerys cried in despair, tears prickling around her eyes as Robert produced a small vial containing one of Talisa’s aphrodisiac concoction and proceeded to shove the contents down Dany’s throat. “Kill me. Take my head, I beg of you. Let me die with the dignity of a Queen.”</p>
<p>“Pride and Dignity is the right of victors like me, not defeated failures like you, Dragon whore. Come now, in time, you will thank me for it. I’m taking away your worries and replacing it with sense of security. From now on, you will have the comforts of a true Princess and the only thing that you need to give thought to is my pleasure,” Robert replied in a light but callous tone. "Now be honest and answer me, you want to fuck me, don’t you?"</p>
<p>Daenerys hung her head down and admitted in her shame that she did want to fuck him. She always held a curiosity to see if the rumors about his cock and prowess as a lover were true, even before arriving in Westeros.</p>
<p>"Well, then best get to it, Dragon whore," Robert said as Daenerys’s nipples stuck out from underneath her thin fabric of her dress, indicating that Talisa’s potion was starting to take effect.</p>
<p>"Now, I'm going to ask you one question, who do you want?" Robert asked as he reached over and freed her from the chains.</p>
<p>"I want you, King Robert," Daenerys answered in a whine, as lust flooded her being completely.</p>
<p>The weeks of mental conditioning by the Red Priestesses coupled with the potent effects of the aphrodisiac mixture had rendered the Breaker of Chains into a sex crazed harlot, devoted to satisfying every carnal thought of the King before her.</p>
<p>Robert grinned, looking down at the silver haired beauty in all of her glory and it was pretty glorious. Her breasts almost hung out from her corset and she wanted some badly.</p>
<p>"Good girl, come to me."</p>
<p>Robert beckoned towards Daenerys and she promptly extended her knees, dropping down to worship her new master. But Robert motioned for her to get up to her feet.</p>
<p>"No, we're going to do this my way, one step at a time," Robert said to her. "Give me a kiss first."</p>
<p>Daenerys grabbed Robert's face and shoved her tongue down his throat. Their tongues battled for domination with an aggressive kiss. Robert enjoyed her attempts to clean his tonsils out, and he responded in kind by squeezing her ass. Their hips bumped up against each other.</p>
<p>The busty Targaryen maiden wanted this, she wanted his tongue, and she got it, down her throat. The two of them exchanged an extremely passionate kiss. They might have been on each other’s most hated foes a short while ago, but now it no longer mattered.</p>
<p>Daenerys was tired of fighting and carrying the burdens of her family’s legacy. Her life had been full of hardships and even after coming into power, Dany’s troubles had not abated as she was plagued with foes and challenges to her rule. Perhaps, Lady Melisandre was right and she should surrender to the King’s will.</p>
<p><em>‘Enough fighting and struggles. Its time to accept my new destiny,’</em> the last Targaryen resolved to herself. The mental conditioning of the Red Priestesses and the magic of the collar having taken complete hold of Daenerys’s mind and will.</p>
<p>"All right," Robert said to her as he broke their kiss and pulled out a chair. "I want you to put on a little show for me. I’ve heard that in Essos, courtesans and whores are trained in sensual dances that provide entertainment at social gatherings. You grew up in the east and must have picked up a few moves. Why don’t you do a little dance for me?"</p>
<p>Daenerys had witnessed such exotic dances over the years but had never learned it first-hand. Yet, she did not want to disappoint her new master and so Dany started to sway her hips to some imaginary music, mimicking the moves from her memory.</p>
<p>Robert watched her sensual motions and was amazed to see that her breasts had somehow managed to stay shoved in her outfit and not fall out.</p>
<p>“You’re a natural talent, for sure.”</p>
<p>Robert commended her for such an effort and hoped she would continue. Her hips rocked from one side to the other. Daenerys started to bounce up and down, looking Robert straight in the eye.</p>
<p>She turned herself around and stuck her ass into Robert's line of sight. Robert spanked her tight ass and Daenerys looked over her shoulder, giving him a sultry smile. Robert spanked her ass a couple more times and Daenerys wiggled her rear. She turned around and straddled his waist, grinding on his crotch.</p>
<p>"I feel something," Daenerys said, her own lust and the magic of the collar completely dominating her thoughts now. "Do you want me to suck your cock now, my King?"</p>
<p>"Keep going," Robert grunted and reached behind Daenerys, squeezing her ass.</p>
<p>Daenerys pulled herself away from him and decided that she needed to provide the King with a little more incentive. She slowly pulled off her gloves and showed off her slender hands, before moving to unclip her half-cloak.</p>
<p>She turned around and removed her half-cloak to show Robert a full and uninhibited view of her tight ass. Her cheeks threatened to spill out on the other side of her outfit and Robert could not get enough.</p>
<p>Daenerys placed one of her feet on top of his crotch and slowly undid her boot, to reveal her perfect foot. Her arches made her foot stood out elegantly. She had such sexy toes that she wiggled and grinded over his crotch.</p>
<p>"Mmmm…. My King," Daenerys breathed as Robert reached over, to feel her soft soles while rubbing her foot.</p>
<p>"You like having your feet played with, don't you?" Robert asked. "I wonder if the other one is just as lovely."</p>
<p>"Why don't we find out?" Daenerys said before taking off her remaining boot and placed her other foot on Robert's crotch.</p>
<p>"I want to make you cream in your breeches with my feet," Daenerys said, pleased to receive a little bit of control, even though she fully expected the King to take full control whenever he wished. "Do I have your permission, your grace?"</p>
<p>"Maybe later, but you have a dance to finish at the moment." Robert replied as he ran his hands up her luscious legs and smiled.</p>
<p>Daenerys nodded and yanked herself away from Robert. She took the strap of her dress and pulled it down, revealing her breasts while making sure that Robert's eyes remained locked onto her at all times.</p>
<p>Why would the King’s eyes be anywhere else other than her large breasts? They were truly one of the wonders of the world? Those large, round, fleshly globes had been revealed. Her nipples stood out large.</p>
<p>"I bet you'd like to fuck them, wouldn't you?" Daenerys asked sultrily. "Because, any man who is breathing would like to fuck them."</p>
<p>Daenerys wanted him to shove their large cock between her breasts and fuck her until her face and tits were covered in so much cum that it was obscene.</p>
<p>"Those are amazing," Robert said. "But, the rest of you isn’t bad either."</p>
<p>As Daenerys discarded her garb completely revealing her flat stomach, and her hips that were both wide and perfect.</p>
<p><em>Dragonspawn</em>, she was but Robert had to admit that Daenerys had the perfect body for hard and rough fucking, even though there were very few people who could last a long time with him. Her pussy had a strip of silver blonde hair down it.</p>
<p>"Get me out of these breeches," Robert growled.</p>
<p>"Yes, that does look uncomfortable."</p>
<p>Daenerys replied as she unlaced his breeches and pulled them down. The King’s monstrous member was soon revealed to the last Targaryen. It looked so thick and veiny.</p>
<p>"There's some oil on the table," Robert said. “I assume you know what to do.”</p>
<p><em>‘That she did</em>,’ Daenerys smiled and grabbed the bottle. She poured the warm oil over Robert's cock which caused his manhood to get even more large, before placing some on her hand.</p>
<p>"Oh my, that might snake look angry, I don't think he's getting enough attention," Daenerys said as she wrapped her hand around Robert’s cock.</p>
<p>"Take care of it, my pet," Robert told his new plaything.</p>
<p>Daenerys began jerking the King off. His cock grew in her hand, so much so she needed to use two hands. She wrapped one hand around the base and another around the head, all while constantly jerking and twisting him.</p>
<p>"Going to need more than your hands to break me, my Dragon." Robert said playfully.</p>
<p>Daenerys smiled and leaned forward to give Robert's cock head a lick. She took the throbbing head between her lips and made sure her bright violet orbs remained locked onto the stormy blue eyes of the King. Daenerys grabbed onto Robert's thighs for leverage and drove her throat down onto his throbbing hard cock.</p>
<p>Robert groaned the second that Daenerys pushed her mouth all the way down onto his member. His manhood rammed into the depths of her throat and Daenerys wouldn't back off, not even for a second. She bobbed up and down, taking his cock into the back of her throat with several long and potent sucks.</p>
<p>"Go ahead, and suck my cock, suck it harder," Robert grunted.</p>
<p>Daenerys blew Robert with passion and took his long cock all the way down her throat. The last surviving Targaryen longed for his heavy balls to launch all of the cum. Robert watched the Mother of Dragon’s mouth drive all the way down onto his throbbing cock. She had such a warm and talented throat, that he decided to help her out.</p>
<p>Daenerys could not believe how much she had been debased and yet Robert continued to thrust his throbbing cock into her mouth. Inch after Inch of meaty goodness was shoved down Daenerys's throat.</p>
<p>"Good girl, take your mouth, and put my cock down your tight throat," Robert groaned while Daenerys wrapped her fingers around his balls and fondled them. "Just a little bit more…. I’m going to make you suck down my seed…you're going to take every last drop down your whore throat."</p>
<p>Daenerys bobbed her mouth further down Robert's throbbing manhood. She wanted to taste his cock and have it all drained down her throat. Her hand cupped Robert's balls and gave them a nice little squeeze. She fondled them a bit more when driving her mouth all the way down upon him.</p>
<p>"Good, just a little bit more," Robert groaned. "Take your lovely mouth around my cock…...I want to shoot my seed down your throat…. I’ll give you so much cum you're going to be choking on it…that's what you want, isn't it, whore?"</p>
<p>Yes, that’s exactly what she wanted and so she kept sucking him down. Daenerys wanted every last drop of seed inside her mouth and would get it.</p>
<p>"You better not waste a drop," Robert said in commanding tone, once again reminding Dany of her new place in the world.</p>
<p>Robert Baratheon was her King and master. Her body, mind and soul were now in service to him. The King’s pleasure was her only ambition and his glorious cock was her only desire. These truths had now taken complete hold in Daenerys’s psyche.</p>
<p>And so, the last Targaryen intended to please her King and drain him down to the very last drop. She looked up at him with a wanton look in her eyes, and mouth rammed full of thick, veiny cock. She sucked Robert hard and swiftly as she could, humming as she sucked his cock deeper into her mouth.</p>
<p>"Here it comes," Robert grunted. "I hope you're ready to receive your reward."</p>
<p>Daenerys's throat opened for Robert. She wanted his seed and in every single way possible as Robert held her face and fucked her throat as forcefully as he could.</p>
<p>“Ughhh…Fuck that feels good,” Robert grunted as the contents of his balls emptied into Daenerys's throat.</p>
<p>To the credit of the Dragon Queen turned Dragon Whore, she did not waste a single solitary drop of rich, creamy treat and drank the King’s balls down to the very last drop.</p>
<p>Daenerys pulled up and showed Robert the large glop of cum on her tongue before swallowing it.</p>
<p>“Mmmhhh…...delicious,” Daenerys moaned as she licked her lips sensually.</p>
<p>Robert watched the Mother of Dragons savour his seed like it was the last meal on Earth. Her eyes glazed over and a wicked smile crossed over the face of the sultry beauty. She placed a hand on Robert's thigh and made sure his attention was locked fully and completely on her.</p>
<p>"Are you ready?" his newest concubine asked huskily as she stepped closer towards him and picked the oil off of the table.</p>
<p>She squeezed the bottle out and oiled up her large breasts. Daenerys’s nipples stood proud and Robert could not keep his eyes off of her oily, large, natural breasts. She dropped down to her knees, about ready to take his cock between her breasts.</p>
<p>"I'm going to fuck your big tits, and I'm going to paint them with my cum," Robert said. "When I'm done, everyone will know that you're my whore, and you belong to me."</p>
<p>"Yes, my King," Daenerys moaned and slid Robert's cock between her tits. "It sounds exciting…...my big slutty tits were made for a monstrous meat spear like yours."</p>
<p>Robert’s cock was now nestled firmly between the silver haired beauty’s oily breasts. She rubbed up and down on him, making sure his cock grew and hardened with each push.</p>
<p>"Fuck, it feels so good to have your throbbing meat," Daenerys said. "I wonder how it's going to feel when you shove it in my pussy, and fuck my brains out."</p>
<p>"Why don't you find out?" Robert groaned. "Your tits are so good….so warm…...I enjoy them wrapped around my big cock, and how well you fuck it."</p>
<p>"I know you do, my naughty Stag," Daenerys said, sliding further down onto him. "I know you'd like to cum all over them, won't you?"</p>
<p>Robert grabbed his lover's breasts and speared his cock between them. Her breasts crushed around his cock. This warm, womanly flesh had been meant for him all this time.</p>
<p>"Mmm, none of my past lovers could hold a candle to you! I needed a real man to control me, to fuck my slutty teats!" Daenerys yelled. "Just think about how full they can get of milk, when you fill me up, and I have your babes…. how you can suck them dry…. when you fuck me some more? Would you like that, your grace? Do you want to use my body to be your breeding whore?"</p>
<p>Daenerys wrapped her breasts around Robert's member and jerked him up and down. She licked his cock head when it popped out.</p>
<p>"I'm going to use your body and fill it up with so much of my seed, you will be feeling it for weeks," Robert proclaimed loudly. "But, it's time to make my mark on your gigantic tits."</p>
<p>"Paint them, put your signature on them!" Daenerys cried out.</p>
<p>The magnificent breasts of the last daughter of Old Valyria brought Robert's balls to their second explosion. So much cum had gathered in those balls, with even more to come. Robert slid his cock between her breasts and fired.</p>
<p>The first splash of cum hit her in the face and painted her tits. Robert brought his throbbing manhood further and faster between her breasts as he continued to ride out the spectacular orgasm.</p>
<p>Daenerys's entire body twitched as the King unloaded on her tits. He had splashed such a heavy load onto her that the moment she pulled away, the cum dribbled from her. Daenerys caught the cum on her fingers and slid them into her mouth, suckling on them.</p>
<p>"You're a true whore, you can't get enough of your my cum," Robert teased his new whore.</p>
<p>"Yes, I'm a whore, your whore, your Targaryen cum basket," Daenerys said, while cupping Robert's cock and jerking it, making sure that it stood up. She took her other hand and shoved one of her nipples into her mouth. She suckled on her breast and licked the juices off of it. "Do you want to fuck me?"</p>
<p>"Aye," Robert rasped. "I want you riding me, so I can see your big firm breasts bouncing in my face."</p>
<p>"As you command, my King," Daenerys replied instantly.</p>
<p>Daenerys stood up and spread her legs as wide as she could, before the King. Her pussy dripped and sent juices onto Robert's throbbing cock.</p>
<p>The sight destroyed what little patience Robert had left within him. His cock extended up like a stiff pole. Robert grabbed Daenerys and pulled her down, pushing her cunt first down onto his cock. Her pussy scorched with heat as he drove the busty Valyrian beauty down onto his aching member.</p>
<p>"MMM, FUCK YES!" Daenerys moaned, when her pussy was brought down hard onto the King’s throbbing cock. "You know what I want, and you know what I need…...I need your big throbbing cock stuck inside my pussy!"</p>
<p>Daenerys rose halfway up into the air and positioned herself over Robert's wonderful, throbbing manhood. She rammed herself all the way down onto him again, making sure his cock filled her completely up to the brim.</p>
<p>"YES…. FUCK YES! OH, OH MORE! GIVE ME MORE" Daenerys screamed on top of her lungs.</p>
<p>Robert held onto her hips and made sure her legs were wrapped around him.</p>
<p>"You're going to cum when I say you're going to cum, do you understand?" Robert told her as her hot slit ground up against his tool, giving him an amazing feeling.</p>
<p>"YES! JUST FUCK MY PUSSY! FUCK IT HARD!" the Targaryen moaned loudly.</p>
<p>Robert dug his nails into her lower back as encouragement for Daenerys to continue riding him. She still dripped with Robert's fluids and now rode his cock with well-practiced ease. She rose almost all the way up and drove her dripping cunt down onto Robert's massive cock. She pulled almost all the way up again and drove herself all the way down onto him again.</p>
<p>"Stay with me," Robert panted.</p>
<p>"Yes, I will," Daenerys murmured in response.</p>
<p>She held onto the back of Robert's neck and continued to drive herself further down onto his stiff member. The Mother of Dragons was experiencing the ride of her life and would not stop till she was completely satisfied.</p>
<p>"I'm going to enjoy every single moment of this…. every last moment of your cock inside me…. burying into my cunt."</p>
<p>Daenerys moaned, wrapping her slippery pussy walls around the King’s manhood before driving herself all the way down onto him. His cock speared inside her and made her entire body seize up with more pleasure than she had ever experienced.</p>
<p>"Now, you may cum."</p>
<p>Daenerys's body reacted promptly to Robert’s command. Her tight pussy clenched around his veiny member and sent her juices down onto it, while Robert made sure that the Targaryen whore rode out her entire orgasm.</p>
<p>"Mmm, you make me feel so good, O Mighty King." Daenerys moaned sensually as Robert played with her tits and gave her a not-so-subtle reminder of who her amazing flesh orbs belonged to now. Daenerys brought her tight centre down onto his cock.</p>
<p>"Aye, I know I make you feel good," Robert told her. "Just remember that no one else will ever make you feel as good as I do"</p>
<p>Daenerys nodded and received another orgasm for her troubles. Her wet core squeezed around her King's cock, longing to have his royal cum inside of her. The thought of him shooting his thick, potent seed inside of her, brought the last Targaryen more pleasure than one could even describe.</p>
<p>Robert encouraged her to come up and drive herself further down onto his manhood. He grabbed her tight ass and pinched it with a nice little squeeze.</p>
<p>"So, close," Robert groaned. "Cum one more time, and you'll get your prize."</p>
<p>Daenerys spread her legs and buried Robert's cock all the way inside her smouldering hot depths. She cupped her breasts and bounced even further down upon Robert's cock. The slutty Dragon gave him a sultry little grin, encouraging his behaviour.</p>
<p>"Please!" Daenerys yelled as he grabbed her ass and pinched it.</p>
<p>“HERE….IT COMES! FUCKIN’ HELL!”</p>
<p>Robert called out as his balls tensed up and fired their load into her. Daenerys bounced down onto his cock and milked him. More cum fired into her willing body. Robert held her hips and held her down to allow her nether walls to keep lovingly caressing Robert until he climaxed inside of her body.</p>
<p>Daenerys tightened her grip around him. She did not want his amazing cock to leave her insides. She wanted his cock shooting into her womb and coating her insides with every last drop.</p>
<p>"I….MMMM"</p>
<p>Robert huffed, as he finished draining his balls in Daenerys and pulled out of her. She slid down between Robert's legs and stroked his manhood, ready for more. She looked up at him with burning lust in her eyes.</p>
<p>"Such a good and dutiful whore," Robert commented.</p>
<p>"I live to serve my King," Daenerys said, squeezing his cock and balls and licking the excess juices dribbling down from the head of his member. She popped his cock into her mouth and downed him with a sultry hum.</p>
<p>"Can’t wait to take you back to the capital. Then we can have some real fun," Robert said to his newest bedmate who nodded her head enthusiastically.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Queen of the King’s harem.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Mother of the Stag’s bastards.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Breaker of royal beds.’</em>
</p>
<p>These were the titles that Daenerys Targaryen, paramour of King Robert Baratheon now longed to claim for herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Lyanna Mormont</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                                              </p>
<p>It had been only a few days after his domination of Daenerys, when Robert received a raven from the Night’s Watch, informing him that their scouts had spotted the main army of the Others on the march, heading towards the Wall.</p>
<p>Fortune was on the King’s side as majority of his forces were still concentrated around the Riverlands, after his victory over the Targaryen’s invading force. So, it did not take much time for them to regroup and head towards the Wall as the King sent out word for additional levies to be raised as well, in case they were needed.</p>
<p>Robert was now walking back towards his chamber in the King’s tower of Castle Black after finishing a rigorous sparring bout with his soldiers and men of the Night’s Watch. Suddenly, his enhanced senses alerted the King to the presence of someone, moving around in his bedchamber.</p>
<p>Making use of his supernatural speed and reflexes, he swiftly entered his chamber and grabbed the intruder by their hands, before pinning them to the Wall.</p>
<p>“Well, well… What do we have here? Didn’t your mother teach you, its impolite to wander through another person’s lodgings without permission. Especially, if that person happens to be your King?” Robert quipped in amusement, while staring into the dark eyes of young Lyanna Mormont, Lady Maege’s youngest and if the rumors were true, most fierce and blunt daughter.</p>
<p>The Baratheon King took a moment to take in the sight of Maege’s youngest daughter. Her dark hair shined as bright as midnight, with a pair of dark eyes that held an intensity which seemed almost out of place on her soft looking face adorned with pouty lips.</p>
<p>Like her mother and sisters, Lyanna possessed the toned form of a warrior maid that was shedding away the last vestiges of her childhood years. Dressed in a black jerkin that helped to accentuate her modest cleavage, paired off with tight leather skirt that highlighted her youthful ass, and a pair of dainty legs, the youngest Mormont maiden was a sight to see.</p>
<p>Instead of trying to explain the reason behind her presence or apologize for her actions, Lyanna merely glared at him forcefully, before placing her mouth to Robert’s and shoved her tongue down his throat.</p>
<p>“Enough, little girl…. Answer your King,” Robert rasped, after breaking the lip-lock, and releasing her from his iron grip.</p>
<p>Young Lyanna may been the fiercest of Maege’s girls, but under Robert’s powerful gaze, she began to quiver like any other maiden.</p>
<p>“I’m no little girl, your grace….” Lyanna huffed in frustration and explained that Lady Maege had forbidden her from taking part in the battle and ordered her to stay with reserve force.</p>
<p>In the unlikely event that they were overwhelmed by the enemy’s forces, Lyanna had instructions to ride back to Bear Isle and oversee the evacuation of their people to safer harbours. A sensible decision by Lady Maege, but one that her youngest daughter clearly did not agree with.</p>
<p>“My mother and sisters will fight beside you, King Robert. I merely wish to do the same,” the youngest Mormont stated passionately. “But they refuse me, citing that I’m still a girl. So, I came here to become a true woman.”</p>
<p>“Make this cub a She-Bear, your grace. Just like you did for my sisters,” the girl said aggressively as she tore Robert’s clothing from his body, with a strength and fury that seemed uncharacteristic in such a petite maiden.</p>
<p>“This is not how one asks a boon from the King, Lady Lyanna,” Robert replied sternly, causing hesitation and worry to cloud the young girl’s face.</p>
<p>“But, I’m not one to refuse the pleas of a noble maid. Especially, one whose mother and sisters have served me loyally and diligently,” the stormy blue-eyed King added in a gentler tone, making young Lyanna’s face light up in glee. “Though I must ask, are you certain about this, Lady Lyanna? Such decisions cannot be taken back later.”</p>
<p>Despite the question, the lecherous Stag King had no intention of letting the girl leave his chamber, before having his fill of her. But years of experience had taught Robert, that letting his intended conquest believe that she had a choice in the matter, always made for a more pleasurable experience.</p>
<p><em>‘Besides, the young She-Bear’s own mother had offered her to me,’</em> Robert reassured himself and recalled his last conversation with Lady Maege Mormont.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I can’t thank you enough, Robert. Finally, the stain of Jorah’s dishonor and crimes have been washed off House Mormont’s proud history,” the Lady of Bear Isle said, expressing her gratitude after a rather passionate coupling at Castle Black.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“There is no need for thanks, Maege. Both you and your daughters have served me loyally, ridding you of your loathsome cousin is the least that I could do,” Robert answered back. “I had offered Jorah a chance to redeem himself, but he forsook it, in the foolish hope of being invited into the Targaryen’s bed. Only after realizing how doomed his attempts to woo the Dragon Queen were, did the traitor reach out to make another deal.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>So, Robert had brokered a deal with the foolish knight by dangling his former wife and former life as an incentive, which Jorah had happily accepted.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>After making sure that Daenerys had been imprisoned, the turncloak Bear Knight had come to collect his pardon and promised reward, only to find his nieces waiting for him instead. The collective might of the She-Bears made quick work of their scum of an uncle and the pitiful tale of Ser Jorah Mormont came to an end. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You are too gracious, my King. But I wish to properly convey my gratitude,” Maege said to him. “I noticed you eyeing my youngest during the gathering feast in the Shield Hall. Does Lyanna strike your fancy?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Before Robert could reply, the mother She-Bear cut him off by stating that if that were the case, she would be more than happy to arrange a rendezvous. When he inquired if the young girl would be agreeable to such a proposition, the lady merely chuckled, before answering.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh, it would be perfect, your grace. Though, Lyanna had just flowered only a few moons ago, she has been quite well-educated in such matters as she has constantly hounded her elder sisters for raunchy tales and details about their time in the capital, serving at your pleasure,” Maege explained in a light but enthusiastic tone. “At this point, having you take Lyanna’s maidenhead would just be keeping up, with the new family tradition.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And so, it had been settled. Though, Maege had informed him that due to the stubborn and headstrong nature of her youngest daughter, they might have to put on a little mummery to achieve the desired goal.</em>
</p>
<p>“I’m not simpering southerner, but a Northern warrior maid of Bear Isle,” Lyanna answered confidently bringing him out his musings, as she playfully traced patterns down Robert's chest, and abs.</p>
<p>“And please call me Lya or Anna, whichever is most preferable. While I’m honored to share the name of the fierce, She-Wolf of Winterfell and your late lady love. The name itself has too much of a history for me to live up to,” the young bear cub requested humbly.</p>
<p><em>‘The little She-Bear makes a good point, calling her Lyanna or Lya in the heat of passion, might bring my beloved’s memories to the forefront of my mind as well. And though I cherish those times, revisiting them always takes a painful toll on my heart,’</em> Robert thought to himself.</p>
<p>"Very well, then. Shall we begin, Lady Anna?" Robert questioned in a suggestive manner.</p>
<p>No sooner did the words leave Robert's mouth, Anna excitedly reached behind him and cupped his ass. After a light teasing of his rear, she mischievously smiled and squeezed the sizeable manhood bulging within Robert’s breeches, feeling it swell against the palm of her hand.</p>
<p>Young Anna made quick work of the King’s breeches, demonstrating the same natural talent that Robert had witnessed from her mother and elder sisters. Soon enough, the engorged specimen of thick, juicy man-meat appeared before Anna. She promptly dropped to her knees and started to stroke him. Her right-hand squeezed Robert's shaft, while the left-hand snaked underneath to cup her balls.</p>
<p>Robert leaned back into the wall, enjoying the pleasant sensations generated from young maiden’s hands. Anna worked his cock and balls with great enthusiasm, and made sure that they throbbed. Before leaning in closer, to rub his balls, and then give them a couple of squeezes to ensure they were close to hand.</p>
<p>Anna leaned in and kissed the tip of his cock head. Her tongue swirled against the tip of his cock, before slipping in between her lips as she pushed him into her mouth.</p>
<p>"Damn, girl," Robert groaned. “None of your sisters should such great vigor in their first couplings with me.”</p>
<p>Anna smiled, pleased that not only was she surpassing her sisters. But also, by the fact the mighty and powerful King Robert was pleased by actions. She tasted the throbbing piece of royal cock meat, pushing it deeper between her lips. Anna hummed and worked him into her mouth, working more of this incredible manhood down her throat.</p>
<p>Robert reached back behind Anna and grabbed the back of the head of his nubile lover. He pumped into her mouth and the feisty young She-Bear did not back off and just kept slurping away at him. The nerves and tension that had gripped the young maiden’s body from the moment that she had snuck into the King’s chamber begun to ease, the more she immersed herself within her first sexual experience.</p>
<p>It was funny, the more Anna relieved her own tension, the more the tension between Robert's legs grew. She kept sucking him and looking up at him, mouth full of his throbbing hard cock. Robert grabbed Anna's head and increased the thrusts.</p>
<p>"Mmmm…. mmmph!" Anna moaned, taking the King’s manhood deeper down her throat.</p>
<p>Robert grabbed the back of Anna's head and plunged his cock deep down her throat. And the young She-Bear eagerly took as much of it as possible, while hungrily wrapping her lips around Robert’s member while going down on him.</p>
<p>"That's it, right there," Robert told her. "Suck my cock. Suck it like your life depends on it."</p>
<p>And the young Mormont girl did just that, making sure to take his entire cock into her mouth.</p>
<p>"You want to be taken by a King, so now take this entire cock down your throat, and drink up everything within my balls!" Robert yelled at her.</p>
<p>He gripped Anna's dark hair and face-fucked her even harder, as his balls slapped against her chin. Maege Mormont’s youngest daughter’s pussy grew even warmer at the thought of what the King was doing to her. Like his moniker, Robert showed his partner just how much of a demon he could be, when the situation called for it. And the situation certainly called for it at the moment.</p>
<p>The growing carnal hunger blazing within Anna’s eyes made everything feel so much better. Robert grabbed onto the back of Anna's head and slammed almost all the way down her throat.</p>
<p>A few more thrusts later, and Robert spilled the contents of his balls down Anna's throat, who merely gripped onto Robert's waist and took him every last drop of cum down her throat, as she slurped it down eagerly.</p>
<p>"Don't waste a drop," Robert warned her.</p>
<p>The young She-Bear had no inclination or desire to squander such a heavenly nectar herself. All she could focus on in the moment was taking Robert's length inside her mouth as it pummeled the back of her throat without any pause.</p>
<p>She responded to the oral assault by sucking every last drop of cum down into her mouth. The warmth kept spilling into her mouth, with Anna's breathing increasing as she eagerly accepted what Robert had to offer, while the young She-Bear finished draining him.</p>
<p>The sight of his warm cum spilling down her throat only served to inflame the King's passions. And the moment he was done spilling, Robert pulled Anna up and tore off her jerkin, to reveal a pair of pert, but shapely breasts with nipples that were so erect, that they practically begged to be sucked.</p>
<p>Not wasting a moment, Robert shoved his face in between the young maiden’s warm cleavage. He brought his mouth around the heaving chest of the wily She-Bear, as her hands found his cock one more time. Robert buried his face between Anna's tits while she stroked him. His royal member swelled, his cock brushing against the flat abdomen and inner thigh of the young warrior maiden.</p>
<p>"I can't wait for you to fuck my brains out," Anna squealed excitedly. "How many times am I going to cum tonight, your grace?"</p>
<p>The lusty King released his grip from Anna's teats and leaned back. A smile spread over his face, and Anna would be lying if she didn't shudder as those stormy blue orbs locked onto hers.</p>
<p>"As many times as you can last," Robert said. "Though if your mother and sisters are any indication, you should be able to go the distance."</p>
<p>Robert pushed Anna back onto the bed and the feisty girl landed on the bed, her legs spread wide, and was ready to be penetrated. Her lip chewing made her look innocent, or about as innocent as feral, She-Bear of the North could look.</p>
<p>But Robert wasn't about ready to slide his cock inside the young maiden, at least not yet. He wanted to make Anna want this even more.</p>
<p>'<em>And let's face it, no matter how much she wants it now, she's going to want it even more by the time I'm through with her.'</em></p>
<p>Robert mused to himself, as he pinned Anna down on the bed. She tried, with all of her might, to push her hips up, and to shove just one inch of the delicious meat spear inside her, but failed against the King’s superior strength.</p>
<p>"If I mark you, they'll know who did it," Robert said, as he leaned in and matched Anna’s aggression by kissing her.</p>
<p>Anna's nipples grew as hard as diamonds as Robert leaned down closer and nibbled the side of her neck. The young She-Bear shuddered when Robert kissed the side of her neck, licking down it. He traced his tongue down her collarbone and moved his way down her body. Every time that Robert kissed and sucked her nipples, they grew harder than ever before.</p>
<p>"Yes…uhh…. oh, yes…...yes!" the girl mewled sensually.</p>
<p>After spending a lot of time with her breasts, Robert let out a pleased smile before moving downwards. He planted kiss after kiss on her belly button. The juices coming from her opening, continued to entice Robert and triggered his own primal instincts. Robert just avoided the promise land just barely by invoking his superior level of self-control, making Anna want it even more.</p>
<p>Anna could feel the Stag King alternate between kissing and licking down her legs. Some of the juices coming from between her thighs trickled down her leg and Robert cleaned it up. Anna continued to shudder the further that Robert continued his progress down the side of her leg.</p>
<p>"Yes, right there," Anna groaned, practically begging him to take her.</p>
<p>Robert smiled and kissed the side of her leg, before moving down and reaching her ankles. His hands rubbed the soles of Anna's feet, and he sucked her pretty little toes. Anna's screaming increased, before Robert made his way onto her body.</p>
<p>Anna thought she would almost die of overwhelming lust. Robert laid on top of her, their skin touched. Despite having her petite form being crushed by the large, muscular frame of her partner, Anna found it within herself to lift her legs and push Robert closer to her body.</p>
<p>"I'm going to lose it in a minute," Anna said, before sucking on his ear. "Please, don't…. don’t hold back."</p>
<p>Robert grabbed onto Anna's hips and positioned himself closer towards her hot dripping centre.</p>
<p>"Fuck me, fuck me hard!" Anna growled, while holding onto his hips and pushed him closer towards her.</p>
<p>Robert feeling that the young bear cub had been teased enough and positioned himself in front of Anna, cock touching against her dripping slit. She rose up further to meet him, hungrily looking into his eyes. Robert inched closer towards her and came an inch away from penetrating her.</p>
<p>"Since you asked so nicely," Robert replied before they met hip to hip with each other.</p>
<p>“AWRGHH…...AHH…...GRHHH……”</p>
<p>The youngest She-Bear screamed out loud as the King’s long and engorged cock pierced the barrier of her maidenhead and sheathed itself within her wet folds. Since it was the girl’s first time, Robert decided to take it slow and adjusted his thrusts accordingly, but Anna wasn't having any of that.</p>
<p>"You know, trying to maul my back like a wild animal isn't going to help you any," Robert said to her.</p>
<p>Anna dripped at him taking such a firm stance with her. She gripped him hard, but relaxed with the finger nail digging into her.</p>
<p>"I want you to take me, and fuck me hard, fuck me like I am an animal!" Anna encouraged him. "Please, do it, please take your big cock, and drive it deep inside my body."</p>
<p>
  <em>‘By the gods, this little girl is bolder and feistier than all her sisters combined.’</em>
</p>
<p>Robert concluded to himself before rising all the way up and plunging deep into her body. Her pussy tightened around Robert, squeezing him before releasing him. Robert picked up the pace with a couple of long thrusts which grew even harder, and faster.</p>
<p>"Yes, right there, fuck me right there, and fuck me hard!" Anna panted.</p>
<p>Robert wasn't about ready to hold back from what she wanted to do. If the young She-Bear wanted a hard fucking, then she was going to get one. He picked up the pace and drove himself deeper into her, while her legs tightened around his waist.</p>
<p>"This is what you want?" Robert asked, running his fingernails down her legs while his balls slapped onto her firm thighs.</p>
<p>Anna answered by biting down on her lip. Oh yes, this was what she wanted. Never in her life had she wanted anything more than to have the King’s thick, throbbing cock push between her pussy walls. The two of them connected with each other, with Robert pounding her all the way to a great edge.</p>
<p>"YES! PLEASE…. MORE …... THAT’S WHAT…… I …... WANT!" Anna yelled at the top of her lungs, while holding onto Robert, and encouraging him to go further into her with moans</p>
<p>Robert smiled and pushed himself to the edge while Anna’s tight, warm pussy walls squeezed his manhood.</p>
<p>Robert hung onto her and pushed into her, as the thrusts grew more dominating. The youngest She-Bear was finally getting what she wanted and the tension in her body released in one intense flood of orgasmic bliss.</p>
<p>"Deeper!" the little Bear begged him, while extending her hips up, taking more of Robert inside her every time that he slid into her.</p>
<p>Robert wasn't about to deny Anna exactly what she wanted. He hung onto her and plowed deep inside of her.</p>
<p><em>‘Nothing like a maiden’s pussy,’</em> Robert marvelled, as the feeling of her tight pussy made him groan in pleasure.</p>
<p>"Mmm, yes, right there, deeper, harder!" Anna begged him.</p>
<p>And Robert wasn't going to deny her. He spread Anna's legs wide and gained the leverage required to pound into her, making her cunt clamp down onto him.</p>
<p>The throbbing member spiked into her body and set her loins on fire. Robert smiled, feeling the warmth around his cock as Anna attempted to coax the cum from his balls. But he wasn't about ready to be broken down that easy, especially by a virginal maiden.</p>
<p>"I want you to feel the rush many more times…. because I want your first time to be really special."</p>
<p>Robert told her, followed with another blast of orgasmic release, easing the tension through Anna’s body. She held onto Robert, feeling her pussy walls being stretched to the brink as the King rode out her latest orgasm to a spectacular conclusion.</p>
<p>"Oh, you’re…...truly too kind…your…...Grace,” Anna replied.</p>
<p>Her vaginal tract that had been lubricated with juices, allow Robert’s cock a smooth passage as he pushed into her, feeling her insides. Her pussy muscles contracted around him and Anna's nice tight body gripped Robert's cock when it pushed into her insides.</p>
<p>Anna closed her eyes and could feel the burn of his cock plunging deeper into her. Those thick balls dribbled across her outer walls. She wanted more of the mighty King, as much as possible. Those thick, swollen balls would feel good burying their contents inside her waiting body.</p>
<p>"Want more…... need more," Anna panted.</p>
<p>Her response made Robert smile brightly as he pushed deeper into her. By speeding up the thrusts after her latest orgasm, the experienced older man led Anna over the edge all the way to the next orgasm. Her hips rocked up and down to milk Robert's thrusts in a great rhythm.</p>
<p>The young She-Bear's bliss increased as Robert's hands worked her pleasure spots. He came face down in between her pert breasts and suckled them as hard as possible. He bit down, making her feel the pressure around her nipples.</p>
<p>Her reaction pleased Robert greatly and his tongue flickered over the stiff nubs, while kissing down onto them. Their bodies intermingled with sweat and fluids as a small amount of drool dripped out of Anna’s mouth.</p>
<p>"Keep going," she encouraged him.</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm going to take you beyond the edge."</p>
<p>Robert replied and banged Anna with a fury that could not be unmatched. Robert gave the young maiden the most memorable first-time experience ever. He managed to stimulate all of the parts which made her very wet and allowed him to hammer her deeper.</p>
<p>"YES!... OOHH YES…. RIGHT THERE!" Anna screamed as her wet walls clamped down onto him.</p>
<p>"You're so close," Robert grunted and pushed deep into her. He caused Anna's stomach to bulge when his cock pushed into her womb.</p>
<p>"Oh, yes…. please, your grace. Grant me your seed. I shall bear you a fierce son," Anna pleaded passionately, as she pressed herself against Robert, and encouraged the seed of his balls to spill into her tight, nubile body.</p>
<p>“I have no doubt of that, my little Bear. But you are still too young to carry my divine blessing within your womb,” Robert replied, increasing both his momentum and slams. “But don’t worry, you will receive that honor in due time as well.”</p>
<p>Anna knew better than to contradict her King’s wishes and decided to settle in and enjoy the moment. She grabbed onto the back of Robert's neck and encouraged him to keep it up. Her pussy muscles expanded and contracted around his engorged manhood, pushing him deeper into her.</p>
<p>“AHHH…. YES! YES! OHHHH…. FUCK! INCREDIBLE.”</p>
<p>The young She-Bear screamed out as she came, and she came hard. Robert rode her out all the way to the end until it was time for him. The tension in his loins burst and shot the thick juicy cum into her. Anna gripped him when draining all of the cum out of his balls, as the King filled her up with everything that he had.</p>
<p>Both of them came down onto each other, with Robert filling her up. He rode her out to the end with Anna receiving two more orgasms. She held onto him, never once letting go of what she was doing.</p>
<p>Robert pulled out of Anna, his cock dripping with the combination of juices. Anna shifted off to the side, and squeezed her ass.</p>
<p>"Come on, your grace," Anna said, gesturing to her rear hole that was primed for penetration. "You know you want to spear me in here as well. Make me a woman in every way that counts."</p>
<p>Robert smiled gleefully, admiring both the adventurous spirit and randy nature of his young partner.  </p>
<p>“You She-Bears are natural born cock-sluts!” Robert stated, while pushing his cock head against the tight, snug opening of the young girl. " But you sure that you can handle it?"</p>
<p>"I am a warrior maiden of Bear Isle, your grace. We Northern women are far sturdier and tougher than those flowery maids of the south,” Anna responded with a self-assured smirk.</p>
<p>Robert pushed his swollen head past the snug opening. He grabbed Anna's hips and pushed more of himself into her, working his way past her opening, inside her tightening asshole. She closed around him, with Robert sliding back and then pushing back into her.</p>
<p>“ARGGHHHHH……MOT…HER! ARGHHH! FUCKKKING HELLS!” Maege Mormont’s youngest exclaimed as the King of Westeros claimed her anal maidenhead.</p>
<p>It took a couple of moments for Robert to establish any kind of momentum. But he did after a few moments, and began pushing his hard cock into her ass, with warmth spreading around his member.</p>
<p>Anna rubbed herself raw at Robert burying himself into her back door. Another pair of fingers joined Anna in stroking her clit and sending jolts of pleasure up her walls. A second hand slapped her on the ass and rammed her ass as hard as possible with his cock.</p>
<p>"Right…harder…. there!" Anna panted.</p>
<p>Robert smiled, picking up the pace. He wanted to make sure that he didn't let up on Anna for a minute. Every time he entered her ass, it gripped him. Anna rose herself up to take more of Robert's hard, throbbing cock between her tight as cheeks. She felt like it was the only thing in the world that mattered. Her body tensed up, and juices flooded down on her. Robert shoved his fingers between her legs.</p>
<p>His fingers shoved between Anna's thighs and cock buried deep into her ass. Anna gripped him hard on both ends, the pleasure of double penetration increasing.</p>
<p>"You are that good, taking a cock up your ass," Robert grunted. "But you'd just sooner take my cock anywhere I put it."</p>
<p>Anna smiled when squeezing him. Her juices came out, surrounding his fingers. He pumped deeper into her and collected the juices on her fingers.</p>
<p>The immense amount of juices from Anna's latest orgasm stuck to Robert's fingers. He hovered those fingers over her and placed them over her mouth. She licked his fingers in response, sucking on them. Her rosy red lips licked them clean, and she dripped even more after tasting herself.</p>
<p>Robert enjoyed the snug fit of her ass around him. Every time Robert pushed into her body, he was getting closer to being pulled over the edge. His balls throbbed the deeper Robert plowed into Anna. Her ass clenched him as hard as possible when going into her.</p>
<p>"You're just too much, little Bear," Robert praised the young maiden.</p>
<p>"Don't hold back, just cum in my ass," Anna said. "I know there's going to be plenty more."</p>
<p>King Robert was the gift that just kept on giving, something Anna grew increasingly excited about. Those balls bloated with so much cum. All she needed for them was to release and fire into her ass. It would be more than great if Robert could release himself deep into her ass.</p>
<p>"Yes, there's going to be more than even you realize," Robert said. "And I'm not done with you…. not even after this."</p>
<p>Robert plunged himself into Anna's inviting bowels. The tightness of her ass finally made Robert give up. He pushed into her rear passage and drained the contents of his balls into her. The warm and inviting fluids splashed through Anna's ass. She felt her backside flood and it was dripping with as much fluid as the front side.</p>
<p>Anna beamed with pride as Robert pulled away. Her fingers swiped against her ass and took some of the warm juices from it. She shoved her fingers between her lips and sucked to suck them dry.</p>
<p>Robert watched Anna lick the cum from her fingers, which once had been buried deep in her ass. He only had one thing to say.</p>
<p>"You’re truly a wild, little She-Bear, Lady Mormont."</p>
<p>The statement caused the fierce and blunt maiden to break out into a girlish giggle. She leaned down to lick Robert's cock to get it clean with her tongue. The taste of her ass on Robert's cock made things really nice and a passionate blowjob soon followed.</p>
<p>After all, the night was still young.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Margaery Tyrell + Gilly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If one looked to the clear blue skies that showered bright and warm sunlight upon the world, it would be hard to believe that just a few moons ago, the people of Westeros had waged war against the forces of Winter and darkness itself. But that is exactly what had happened.</p>
<p>After his decisive victory over the Targaryen Queen’s forces, the King had received word from the Night’s Watch informing him to the march of the Others as reported by their scouts. Having been aware and prepared for this impending threat, King Robert immediately marched his forces towards the Wall. He also sent word for the caches of obsidian weapons that had been mined and crafted upon discovery of this threat, to be shipped to the Wall with all haste.</p>
<p>King Robert had become a controversial figure in recent times on account of his decision to welcome the foreign faith of the Red God to Westeros. Not to mention, the numerous rumors about his practice of dark and mystical arts learned from the mages and witches of Essos. Loyal and steadfast men who knew the King gave thanks to the foreign mystics for restoring their ruler’s zest for life that had been diminishing over the years slowly, ever since he came to his throne. The loyalists praised the Red God for transforming the drunk and fat King back to the warrior-like visage of youth along with sparking the King’s interest in matters of state as well. Some even went as far as to say that the King was a God in mortal form.</p>
<p>But just as both light and darkness are a part of creation, so is the presence of dissidents among loyal men. These troublemakers constantly criticized the King and his inner circle for allowing foreign influences to gain a foothold in Westerosi politics and society. As the popularity of R’hllor grew, these men all but preached rebellion in the name of protecting their faith and way of life. Fortunately, the number of the latter group was significantly small and had been brought under control by the Sept who urged them to stay true to Good King Robert.</p>
<p>A surprising turn of events as until recently it had been the Septons and Septas who had fanned the flames of discontent.</p>
<p>Yes, surprising indeed, but also most welcome when one considered the challenges that they were about to face.</p>
<p>However, what no one knew at the time was that the Battle for Dawn would not only allow for King Robert the chance to surpass the greatness of Aegon the Conqueror. But it would also change the face of Westerosi civilization and traditions as well.</p>
<p>No sooner had the royal forces arrived at the Wall, did the White Walkers and their horde of wights appear on the horizon. The mere sight of these mythical evil being sent chills across the beings of even the most seasoned and battle-hardened warriors.</p>
<p>But before panic and fear could take root in the hearts of the men, King Robert had appeared, riding upon the back of the defeated Targaryen invader’s black mount. A dragon so fierce and powerful, that many had dubbed it as <em>‘The Black Dread Reborn’</em>.</p>
<p>In the recent years, the Baratheon monarch had performed many miraculous feats and displayed otherworldly powers. But his taming of the legendary mounts of Dragonlords, along with their human mother had to be his most impressive deed as of late.</p>
<p>This achievement was soon to be dwarfed his awe-inspiring victory over the Others. Bathing the forces of the dead with dragon fire and magical lightning fired from his enchanted war-hammer, King Robert laid waste to a significant portion of the enemy forces. Making the task of the ground troops led by seasoned commanders like Lord Commander Jeor Mormont, Lord Randyll Tarly, Lord Eddard Stark and many others, a lot more manageable.</p>
<p>However, the most significant and decisive moment of this war had to be the legendary duel between the Demon of the Trident and the fabled Night King. For this was not a battle of men, but a battle of Gods and Monsters as both King Robert and his otherworldly foe traded powerful blows and strikes that were far beyond the limits of mortal men. The leader of the Dead seemed to the possess the power of Winter and Ice at his command while our noble and glorious monarch wielded fire and lightning as they were ordinary melee weapons and not the forces of nature that they truly were.</p>
<p>The battle raged on between the leaders of both armies with neither giving an inch to the other. It was such a breath-taking scene that even the most ardent of non-believers would have found their faith upon witnessing this legendary duel.</p>
<p>However, when the dust settled, King Robert was left standing victorious and the dark clouds parted to bathe him in the first rays of sunlight. It was like the Gods were showering their warmth upon their chosen. Cheers and celebrations broke across the ranks of the Westerosi army who wept and knelt at the feet of their King and savior, with quite a few of them going as far as to proclaim the King as the incarnation of the Storm God and Warrior or some other revered deity.</p>
<p>Whether the King was God or not could not be said for sure, but one thing was certain that Robert Baratheon did possess divine power and favor. And the lords and people were thankful that he had been there to save them from eternal darkness and death.</p>
<p>And so, this day had come about, where all of Westeros had gathered to celebrate and honor their magnanimous and divine ruler.</p>
<p>“Welcome and Seven Blessings to all on this most blessed of days!” the High Septon cried out to the crowd of nobles and commonfolk that had gathered before him, in the Great Sept of Baelor.</p>
<p>“As you all know that we have gathered here today to offer thanks to the Gods and their champion who led us in battle against an ancient foe that we had all but forgotten.”</p>
<p>“Seven blessings to King Robert of House Baratheon, First of his name! Long may he reign!” the High Septon chanted loudly.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Long may he reign!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Praise be his grace!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“The Hero of Dawn!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Azor Ahai Reborn!”</em>
</p>
<p>And many other such responses echoed through the marble halls of the Great Sept as the people cheered for their beloved King who had ended the second long night and brought about the eternal spring.</p>
<p>“And now if you would join me in welcoming our beloved King to the …...” the High Septon announced, only to be interrupted by a Septa who whispered something to his holy highness.</p>
<p>“Apologies, my good people, it seems his grace’s arrival has been delayed momentarily by an urgent matter,” the representative of the Seven on earth informed the crowd, who seemed to deflate and mutter amongst themselves almost immediately. “There is no cause to worry, my good people. I have been assured that the King will appear in a short while. So, I ask you humbly to be patient and keep order.”</p>
<p>“Where is the King, my lady?” the bald High Septon asked the Queen of Thorns in hushed tones after the people broke off in small groups to converse and wait for their ruler’s appearance. “Does he not know of the monumental decree that the Faith is about to pass for his benefit, upon House Tyrell’s insistence?”</p>
<p>“Oh, quiet, you doddering fool. The King is aware of every matter of import in his realm,” Lady Olenna chided the leader of the Faith, who looked genuinely shocked at the reprimand.</p>
<p>“Do not fret, his grace will along shortly,” the true leader of House Tyrell assured the nervous Septon.</p>
<p>“He is just bestowing a most earned and well-deserved reward to House Tyrell for our leal service at the moment,” the old woman added with a suggestive look, the meaning of which even the foolish and simple minded High Septon quickly gleamed.</p>
<p>“Of course, my lady. Seven blessings. Praise be the King,” the fidgeting fool mumbled before flitting away to pacify and converse with the other attendants.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>                                                                                               </p>
<p>The King was about to head out towards the Great Sept for the ceremony being held in his honor, when Lady Margaery had appeared in his chambers, intent on collecting the promised reward for performing his bequeathed task successfully.</p>
<p>Not even Robert’s assurances that they could properly celebrate after the event concluded could deter the randy noble woman.</p>
<p>“I’ve gone without your cock for far too long, my King. I cannot bear another moment,” the Golden Rose of House Tyrell had explained frantically as she divested them both of their clothes respectively, before attacking his member with her tantalizing mouth.</p>
<p>It did not take long for Robert to explode inside Margaery’s throat after she performed her skilled oral ministrations.</p>
<p>And now they were moving on to the main event.</p>
<p>A stark-naked Margaery Tyrell walked over to a wall and assumed a familiar position while beckoning Robert towards her.</p>
<p>"Oh my, you certainly are quite impatient today, aren't you?" Robert teased the Maid of Highgarden.</p>
<p>"You have plenty of women to tend to your needs. But no man could ever grant me the satisfaction that you could bestow," Margaery responded. "Not that I would ever allow any other man to enjoy the delights of my rose bush."</p>
<p>Robert chuckled as both Margaery’s response and lust crazed desperation pleased him greatly. He rubbed his fingers inside her, opening up her entrance for penetration. He lined himself up and plunged his throbbing cock into her wet, willing pussy.</p>
<p>"BY THE SEVEN!" Margaery murmured. “It's been too long. I had nearly forgotten how great this felt.”</p>
<p>"Way too long in my opinion. But you needed to learn your lesson," Robert said. "Fortunately, I’m certain that you will not error again, will you?"</p>
<p>Margaery didn't answer and merely nodded in response. She was too busy making sure that Robert pushed his monster cock into her. The more she got aroused, the harder he fucked her. Robert's bloated balls pushed against Margaery's thighs. They loaded up with more of his seed as Robert felt her tighten up around him.</p>
<p>"Fuck me! Harder!" Margaery groaned, wishing that she could dig her nails into his shoulder and encourage him to fuck her harder.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Robert pulled out of her and Margaery almost wobbled to her knees from the loss of cock.</p>
<p>"Opposite of fucking me…..."Margaery began to whine, only for Robert to spin her around and pushed her against the wall to expose her dripping wet pussy to him properly.</p>
<p>"How's that for a hard fucking?" Robert asked as he shoved his stiff member into her tight body. One of her legs lifted up and Robert ran his fingers against Margaery's thigh. "Or do you want it harder?"</p>
<p>Margaery bit down on his neck to encourage his hard fucking of her. He speared his cock into her quim. Another orgasm hit her.</p>
<p>"HARDER!" Margaery yelled. "Wreck my fucking pussy, or is your age finally catching up with you?"</p>
<p>"I'll show you," Robert growled.</p>
<p>He gripped Margaery's hips and pummelled her into the wall. The sexual fire joined the two of them in more passionate and more heated actions. Margaery got what she had been dreaming of for so long.</p>
<p>The lusty Stag assaulted her breasts, lips and face with a barrage of kisses and sucks that left her breathless. And within no time, an orgasm exploded through Margaery's body.</p>
<p>"You like cumming for me," Robert told her. "You can't help yourself. You're cumming because you want mine, don't you?"</p>
<p>"Mmmmhhhh!" Margaery yelled as more orgasms flooded her body.</p>
<p>The Maid of Highgarden had lost track of how many or how often she came. When someone got fucked this hard, nothing else mattered other than the pleasure they brought.</p>
<p>This passion and pleasure were the reason that so many women willingly surrendered their body and virtue to Robert Baratheon, despite the fears and risks of scandal. Fears and risks that after today will all be non-existent, thanks to the efforts of Margaery and her family.</p>
<p><em>‘I wonder if any of the King’s present or future lovers will thank me for this boon,’</em> Margaery thought to herself, before deciding that Robert’s attentions were the only reward that mattered to her.</p>
<p>Robert held back his load, causing Margaery to bite down on his neck and dig her nails into his flesh, scratching him. He was glad for his healing abilities because, despite her small stature and gentle build, the Tyrell maiden had a surprising amount of strength in her.</p>
<p>"You still with me?" Robert asked.</p>
<p>"Damn it, you're a demon," Margaery raged in frustration. "A soulless demon made to fuck."</p>
<p>Her pussy dribbled juices that stained the floor beneath her. The only thing holding her up at this point was Robert's hands cupped underneath her ass, while his plowed into her.</p>
<p>"And you're made to cum for me so many times!" Robert fired back.</p>
<p>Margaery's pussy clamped down on him. She dragged his cock into her pussy as Robert kept on hammering her with these rapid-fire thrusts. She thought that she would lose it the more he entered her.</p>
<p>"Get ready, here it comes," Robert whispered into her ear. "Hope you're still with it."</p>
<p>Margaery gripped onto Robert's shoulder, encouraging him to keep pounding away at her. Robert slid into her depths with his balls loading up with their seed.</p>
<p>"Cum, now," Margaery said.</p>
<p>"Since you asked so nicely."</p>
<p>Robert replied, slowing down her orgasm for a moment, so that she could savour the moment. He wanted to make Margaery really feel all he had to give her. He pumped into her with a few more thrusts and the contents of his balls seized up.</p>
<p>Margaery could feel herself being released. Her silken pussy walls experienced Robert's hard cock as it grew closer and soon the contents of his balls would launch into her. Margaery gripped Robert tight, not concerned about the consequences in the slightest. It was time that House Tyrell finally received King’s blood in their line.</p>
<p>Robert smiled upon sensing her thoughts. Yes, it was time for him to finally bless Margaery’s garden with his seed and so he drove his thick cock into her.</p>
<p>“HERE IT COMES! FUCK!”</p>
<p>Robert grunted as the first splashes of the white-hot fluid fired into her Margaery’s body, with several dozen spurts following in quick succession. Margaery reached two more spectacular orgasms the instant that Robert spilled his potent seed into her dripping hot hole.</p>
<p>"So much cum!" she moaned, hanging onto Robert's shoulder. She encouraged him to work inside her with some deep thrusts.</p>
<p>Robert pulled himself from her and allowed her to drop to the ground. He lifted up and scooped up the brunette in his arms, before depositing her on the bed.</p>
<p>“You should rest, Marge.” Robert said as he cleaned himself off and got dressed once again. “We’ll pick this up, once I return from the Great Sept.”</p>
<p>“After all, tonight will be a night of great merriment and celebration,” with those words Robert left his bedchamber, leaving the fatigued Tyrell maid upon his bed. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>After two hours of waiting, Robert had finally arrived at the Great Sept, both to the relief of the High Septon and the cheer of his subjects. Apart from its late start, the ceremony had proceeded smoothly with the corrupt sycophants and false holy men spouting words of praise and blessings upon the ruler of the Seven Kingdoms.</p>
<p>Which brought them to the true purpose of today’s ceremony.</p>
<p>Acting on Robert’s instructions, the Tyrells and their fellow Reach allies had leveraged and pressured the Starry Sept and Citadel in general to pass a new decree which would cause quite the upheaval in the land. But in the end would grant the lecherous King the freedom and authority to pursue his passions without having to resort to schemes and pretences.</p>
<p>The groundwork for this radical move had begun to be laid nearly a year ago, after Margaery and the Reach maidens begged Robert’s forgiveness for trying to use the Faith to push out his other paramours at court. As the King had contemplated mercy for the scheming roses, an idea had formed in his devious mind. The Tyrells had tried to use the Faith to gain control over Robert’s bed and court, by playing on the fanatic and outdated beliefs of the smallfolk. So, in theory, it was possible to use the Faith to twist those same archaic laws and practices to suit Robert’s needs.</p>
<p>And so, the King had instructed the Reach maidens to achieve this goal and if they succeeded, they would not only receive his forgiveness but also a well-deserved reward as well. The endeavor was no easy task but if the Tyrells used their cunning schemes in co-ordination with the talents of the King’s other loyal advisors, it could be pulled off.</p>
<p>And so, over the last year, tales and stories about a King’s divine rights had begun to subtly spread from both the Sept and Citadel among the lords and commonfolk. To make the sheep, as the Queen of Thorns referred to the people of Westeros more accepting of these ideas, Lady Melisandre and Lady Talisa had begun mass spiking of their docile making serum in the water and food supply by employing the King’s spies and agents across the realm.</p>
<p>When the threat of the Others had come to light, Robert found another perfect opportunity to push forward his agenda. Acting on his instruction, both the Red Priests and the Septons had begun to preach a fictional tale regarding the first long night and how it was averted.</p>
<p>The tale itself was quite elaborate and its versions differed depending on which religion preached it. But the gist of it was that the Others had agreed to return to the far North on the condition that as long as the seed and blood of the Bringer of Dawn would remain abundant and plentiful in the lands below the Wall, the ancient evil would slumber.</p>
<p>The more creative of the Priests and Septons had even managed to work the carnal exploits of Garth the Greenhand, the first High King of Westeros and the creation of the law of the First Night, into their tales and sermons.</p>
<p><em>‘And now, it was time to reap the harvest of the scheming and manipulations,’</em> Robert thought to himself.</p>
<p>“Before we conclude this gathering, his grace, King Robert wishes to address the people of Westeros,” the High Septon stated and steeped aside so that Robert could speak to his subjects.</p>
<p>“I am certain that by now, many if not all of you had quite a few tales about my duel with the Night King and how the dark forces of the Others were driven back into the far North,” Robert said and received cheers and praises in response. “But there are certain parts of the story regarding what transpired beyond the Wall, that not just the people but even most lords have not been made privy to.”</p>
<p>Before a chorus of questions could break out, the Stag King started to narrate a tale of how after the Night King had been vanquished, he had been approached by the Children of the Forest later that night. The Children had proceeded to inform that while the Night King was gone and his army broken, the true threat of Winter had only been delayed and not defeated.</p>
<p>Shock and panic bloomed upon the faces of the crowds as Robert explained that the source of the Others power was winter itself and just as the day cannot exist without the night, so can spring not come to be without the threat of winter to replace it.</p>
<p>“It is part of the natural cycle and not even the Gods could change this law,” Robert said to his subjects, who immediately began shouting queries concerning the reappearance of the White Walkers.</p>
<p>“Have no fear, my good people,” Robert answered charismatically. “While the danger can never be completely eliminated, the Children did inform me of a path to ensure that it is kept at bay.”</p>
<p>Before the King could explain this solution, quite a few Septons and lords inquired if the tales of spreading King’s seed across the land was part of the answer. This in turn led to cacophony of discussions to break out among the gathered masses.</p>
<p>Of course, this interruption was part of Robert’s plan and the ones who voiced the questions were nothing more than his loyal agents.</p>
<p><em>‘It is always best to let the people think that they have a say in what will happen. The illusion of control is a powerful tool,’</em> Melisandre had advised Robert when they were discussing the preparation for this momentous day.</p>
<p>Once the crowds had settled down enough, Robert sombrely confirmed that the people were right about the need for spreading his seed. He went onto explain that as the chosen champion of the Gods, blessed with their divine powers, the Children wished for his blessed seed to populate the lands so that the Great Other would return back to its slumber.</p>
<p>As the lords and commonfolk were trying to wrap their minds around all that they had learned, the corrupt High Septon moved in for the kill, upon receiving Olenna’s subtle signal.</p>
<p>“When his grace informed the High Council of the Sept and the Conclave of the Citadel of this development, we too were flummoxed in the beginning. But it did not take us long to realize the need for heeding the instruction of the mythical Children,” the voice of the Seven on earth said passionately.</p>
<p>“Our ancestors once knew these very truths which is why the created the ancient laws of the wedding night and the Lord’s right.”</p>
<p>“As the memories of these ancient evils faded from the world, so did our reason and need to abide by the honored traditions,” the corrupt holy man said, mustering all the sincere emotion that he could. “And while the decision to abolish these laws and practices at the time had merit and wisdom, that is no longer the case.”</p>
<p>“Therefore, on behalf of the Faith and Holy Order of the Seven, I humbly ask his grace to authorize a new decree, that has been crafted by both the Faith and the Conclave of Maesters over the last few weeks, that will aid him in performing his divine duty,” the High Septon finished.</p>
<p>And right on cue, his loyal sycophants and agents loudly added their approval to His Holiness’s request, begging Robert to ensure that their lands would finally be free from the threat of this ancient evil.</p>
<p><em>‘Lady Olenna was right, they truly are sheep,’</em> Robert concluded as the masses including lords and commonfolk soon joined their voices to pleas for establishing a new law, that would grant him the freedom and authority to lawfully turn Westeros into his personal whore house.</p>
<p>And thus, a new royal and spiritual decree that was commonly termed as <em>‘Robert’s Right’</em> came into being on that day.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                                                               </p>
<p>“Oooh, this is quite proper, your grace,” Gilly Tarly, formerly known as Gilly of Craster’s Keep squeaked as King Robert slowly and surely undid the front laces of her dress and squeezed her chest playfully.</p>
<p>“Proper..eh, a wildling lecturing the King of the Seven Kingdoms on matters of etiquette is quite amusing, to say the least,” Robert chuckled dismissively.</p>
<p>“Eti..que..te,” Gilly struggled to both pronounce and understand the meaning of the word.</p>
<p>“Sshh…..my dear, don’t strain yourself,” Robert cut her off. “Now that you are in the South, you will learn a lot of new things in time. But for now, the only thing that you need to focus on is pleasing your King. Or have you forgot our little arrangement already.”</p>
<p>Robert had come across the shy and frightened Wildling girl when his forces had arrived at Castle Black to prepare for the fight with the White Walkers. Gilly was a striking contrast to the bold, sensual women of the True North that Robert had gotten to know. Her tale of how she escaped her monster of a father with the aid of Randyll Tarly’s craven first born and her affections towards the fat, doddering fool of a boy, piqued the King’s interest greatly.</p>
<p>It did not take long for Robert to lure the sweet but naïve Wildling girl to his bed, with a little help from his loyal Spearwives. In exchange for her warming his bed, Robert would free Samwell Tarly of his vows to the Night’s Watch and grant them a home and employment in the capital. It was more than Gilly could ask for and so she had allowed Robert to have his way with her. Though initially hesitant and fearful at first, the lusty Stag soon managed to make the petite wildling maid writhe in pleasure.</p>
<p>Robert had all but forgotten about the mousy girl since their little romp at Castle Black. But today as the High Septon anointed him in front of his adoring subjects, his gaze fell upon the shy maiden who was too busy fidgeting to notice that she had caught his attention.</p>
<p>However, the girl’s good-sister and one of Robert’s newest fancies, Lady Talla Tarly did take note of the lustful gaze that the King directed towards her eldest brother’s wife. And being the dutiful paramour that she was, once the ceremony was over and people began to disperse, Talla managed to discreetly spirit Gilly away to a private antechamber, located in the lower levels of the Great Sept where Robert had been waiting for her.</p>
<p>Upon noticing his presence, Gilly displayed her nervous façade as she quickly understood what Robert wished from her.</p>
<p>She weakly protested his advances, citing that their arrangement was a one-time deal. And that she did not want to betray her husband’s trust and her marriage vows.</p>
<p>“To be clear, Gilly, our arrangement is an open-ended deal. One that I can choose to collect on whenever I wish,” Robert explained to the nervous girl. “Silly girl, did you think a comfortable life in the capital could be bought with a single night of passion.”</p>
<p>“But if you are not willing, then I will not force you. Although I don’t know for how long Lady Talisa will tolerate a bumbling assistant like your husband without my reassurances,” the King said nonchalantly, making sure that the simple Wildling wench understood the subtle but implied threat.</p>
<p>“No…uhh…please…Your grace,” Gilly stammered. “I did not mean to upset you. Sam and I are grateful for all the kindness and generosity you have shown us.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you understand. Besides you heard the High Septon, what you and I are doing is a sacred duty for the good of the realm,” Robert said, pulling the Wildling girl closer towards him.</p>
<p>Gilly could feel the heat going down her body the deeper that the King pushed down against her thighs.</p>
<p>“OoooH…... It feels so good!”</p>
<p>The Wildling Wench cried in pleasure the faster that Robert pushed down onto her.<br/><br/>“Talla knew you would be up for this, I just needed to remind you of the pleasures of serving your King,” Robert told her. “You do realize that I am involved with both your good-sister, Lady Talla and your good-mother, Lady Melissa as well.”<br/><br/><em>‘No, I didn’t,’</em> Gilly thought to herself.</p>
<p>Although the daughter of Craster had always felt that there was something interesting about how the King and her in-laws interacted with each other. For that matter, King Robert’s interactions with most of the noblewoman gave off the same feeling.</p>
<p><em>‘Did that mean that the Stag King was having relations with all of them,’</em> Gilly concluded in shock</p>
<p>Oh, this was completely maddening for the simple Wildling girl. The ways of southerners were truly confusing. And Gilly’s confusion only grew as Robert continued feeling her up and the things that he was making her feel caused her to feel conflicted about her love for her sweet and gentle Sam.</p>
<p>To think, this all started because she wanted to ensure a better life for herself, Sam and her infant son. One shameful betrayal of her love to earn a life of peace and security. It had seemed such an easy decision back then.<br/><br/>Never did she ever think that one discreet fuck could give rise to so many conflicting thoughts and feelings. Though at the moment, Gilly really could not think of anything much, as the King’s hard bulge pressed against her thigh.<br/><br/>“Do you and Lady Melissa and Talla...do they?” Gilly tried to form the words, but failed.<br/><br/>“Oh, we do, often. Sometimes both of them keep me company at the same time. But Talla thought it would be exciting if I brought her new good-sister into our little circle. And Lady Melissa agreed as well,” Robert informed Gilly, who struggled to process all this new information.</p>
<p>“Haven’t you heard, the family that fucks together stays together,” Robert chuckled mischievously. “The ladies are just trying to welcome you into their family more properly.”<br/><br/>Oh, well if Sam’s family thought that this would be good for her, then Gilly was not going to argue.</p>
<p>Without really thinking about it, Gilly undid Robert’s breeches and freed his huge cock into the world. Oh, this monstrous appendage had shocked her the first time around and it did not fail again.</p>
<p>Gilly had only been with three men in her life. Her vile father, Craster, and her kind husband, Sam, who had been as different as day and night, both in temperament and in bed. Which left King Robert, who was gentle and attentive like her Sam but also possessed a natural confidence and skill that her husband sorely lacked. That combined with his bouts of savage passion and gruff nature, which eerily reminded her of her late father, made the Stag King, a truly terrific lover.</p>
<p>Experiencing feelings of both loathing and shame, Gilly had to admit that a part of her enjoyed sharing his bed and even craved his touch.</p>
<p>Not wanting to dwell on such thoughts, Gilly decided to focus on the task at hand, namely pleasing the King. So, she dropped down on her knees and put Robert’s member into her mouth. Her juicy lips slid around him and edged all the way down onto Robert’s cock.<br/><br/>The very second that Gilly slid her wet lips around Robert’s cock, she coughed.</p>
<p><em>‘Oh, this was a lot. I need to pace myself,’</em> Gilly told herself, drawing inference from her previous encounter with the King.</p>
<p>She decided to offer a much more manageable level, and suck on the head while stroking the length. Her tongue flashed about while maintaining eye contact with Robert as she slid him deep into her mouth.</p>
<p>“You’re good at this,” Robert praised her, as he leaned deep into her mouth.<br/><br/>Gilly was glad to see he approved. The warmth of the handsome King’s words caused her pussy to tingle. Robert’s cock just edged all the way down her throat and made her moan the deeper he pushed down into her throat. Oh, Gilly just gasped and moaned as he rocked down onto her.<br/><br/>“It’s not fair that I’m the only one who gets pleasure from this arrangement. Why don’t you sit down over there and spread yourself for me?” the King said as he extracted his cock from her mouth. “This does not need to be a chore, sweet Gilly.”<br/><br/>Gilly complied with the King’s request sat back on the cushioned bench, <em>‘A Divan’</em> she recalled while spreading her legs. Her skirts slid up to reveal her soaked small clothes, which Robert quickly pulled up.</p>
<p>The Wildling wench gasped when Robert started to place kisses down her thighs. His tongue moved closer and closer. Every time Robert edged down onto her, Gilly could feel it. Could feel something. Oh, that tongue just pressed into her body.<br/><br/>Then Gilly Tarly saw stars, the moment that Robert’s tongue slammed deep inside of her pussy. The skilled organ drove down into Gilly and made her just a gushing wreck of pleasure. Robert had her right where he needed her to be and was not going to let up for any reason.<br/><br/>“KING…STAG!”<br/><br/>Gilly’s moan filled the room as she vocally paid tribute to just how good Robert made her feel while eating out her pussy. The skilled touch of his tongue going into her made Gilly’s hips just pump up and down to meet his tongue. He had her, right where he needed her to be. He made sure that Gilly gushed all over the place from his skilled tongue driving into her.<br/><br/>Oh, Gilly’s eyes just glazed over from what her older, experienced lover was doing to her. Robert edged his tongue a little bit deeper into her warm pussy and made her just cry out.<br/><br/>By the time Robert had finished, he was well re-acquainted with Gilly’s pussy and how it tasted. She tasted of strawberries and it was sweet. Robert crawled on top of Gilly and made quick work of her dress as his hand moved with years of skill and practice.<br/><br/>“Oh my, I wish Sam showed such effort in our couplings,” Gilly gasped in awe.</p>
<p>“That’s the difference between me and your husband, Gilly. The difference between a man and a boy,” Robert said huskily with a smile and used one of his hands to play with Gilly’s breasts.</p>
<p>The other hand eased itself down between her legs and rubbed her pussy. Gilly gasped the very moment that Robert’s digit slid into her wet slit. He edged down into her and made her just rise up to meet him. His finger buried deep into her, driving Gilly completely wild with lust. She tightened and released him the more times he rammed that thick calloused digit inside of her.<br/><br/>“That’s nothing compared to the real deal,” Robert rasped in excitement, causing Gilly to look up.</p>
<p>Robert spread her legs and edged himself closer to her sopping pussy. He kissed Gilly gently and she returned the favor in kind. The kiss heated up with Robert’s constant exploration of Gilly’s beautiful body, which was getting wilder by the minute. The Baratheon King edged a little bit closer to her and the moment his cock edged into her pussy; the tip slid into her.<br/><br/>“Praise the Old Gods! Ooohh…. Fuck!” Gilly exclaimed in pleasure as her hot pussy walls parted for the King’s manhood.</p>
<p>Robert worked into the petite and pretty Wildling girl. Her eyes shifted and locked onto his, begging him to take the plunge completely, and Robert wasted no time in burying deep inside of her body.</p>
<p>“AGHHH…..FUCK! PRAISE TO THE GODS……UGHHH”</p>
<p>Gilly screamed as her pussy wrapped tightly around Robert. She hugged him in close as he pushed down into her.<br/><br/>“You are so beautiful,” Robert whispered sensually.<br/><br/>Gilly wanted to pay tribute to how handsome the King was as well. But her voice and mind failed her as she could not come up with the words on account of her senses being assaulted by waves of pleasure.</p>
<p>Deciding action was better than words, Gilly arched herself back and received the most heavy pounding possible. Robert drove a little bit deeper inside of Gilly and worked her, hard. His balls slapped down onto her thighs the deeper he pushed into her.<br/><br/>“OHH…… THAT’S IT! PRAISE MIGHTY KING ROBERT! GOD KING!”<br/><br/>Gilly cried out passionately and flailed about frantically as Robert performed all the steps that turned a woman into a gushing mess. He slid a hand down her leg and moved closer. He continued to play with her pert breasts and drive Gilly a little bit closer to the breaking point.<br/><br/>“Faster, please,” Gilly breathed in his ear. “OOOH, FASTER!”<br/><br/>Gilly nibbled down onto the side of his neck, the deeper that Robert plunged into her. Robert returned the favour by cupping her breasts in his hand.</p>
<p>Gilly’s pussy tightened around Robert and he was going to explode inside of her, if he was not careful. Robert leaned in and kissed down Gilly’s neck. He sucked on her neck and made Gilly just squeal in his ear. She made many lovely sounds the faster that Robert plunged into her. Robert leaned all the way down into Gilly’s body and clamped down onto him hard. She made sounds which would put the most ravenous of harlots to shame.</p>
<p><em>‘Now, she looks and acts like a proper Spearwife of the Freefolk,’</em> Robert mused to himself.<br/><br/>Robert kept feeding Gilly his cock while her insides tightened around him. Perhaps, she should tell him to pull out, but Gilly’s lust got the better of her. The handsome King filled her and made her feel so good.<br/><br/>“Where do you want it?” Robert asked, despite being able to guess the answer beforehand.<br/><br/>“INSIDE ME!”<br/><br/>Gilly yelled as she wanted Robert to ride out this orgasm. His strong muscular body needed to keep pushing into her body. Oh, Gilly might have loved her Sam dearly, but King Robert was the one that her body longed and craved for.</p>
<p>“Alright, your boy will soon have a new brother or sister to keep him company,” Robert grunted.</p>
<p>With a few more pumps, he drove deep into Gilly and Robert’s loins began to tighten. Yet, he managed to push a little bit deeper until he finally lost himself and buried deep into Gilly’s tight body.</p>
<p>“FUCKING HELLS! TAKE MY CUM, BITCH!” Robert cried out his release.</p>
<p>Gilly clamped down onto him and milked her lover the further that he pushed into her.</p>
<p>“OOOHHHH……AGGGGHHHH!” Gilly let out a cry of pleasure as the cum showered her insides.<br/><br/>The very second Robert pulled out of Gilly, he left her a quivering wreck all over the divan, with cum dripping from her body.<br/><br/>“I take it that you would be agreeable if I called upon you, sometime in the next week?” Robert inquired as he wiped the sweat of his face.<br/><br/>“Mmmm, I would welcome another rendezvous before that as well, my King.,” Gilly replied and licked her finger at the thought of having more regular encounters with King Robert.</p>
<p>Perhaps, she could join Lady Talla and Lady Melissa the next time they gathered to serve the King. After all, Gilly was now a part of House Tarly as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. The New Order in Westeros</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Only a few weeks had passed, since the Faith had issued the great proclamation restoring the Crown’s rights to the practice of ‘<em>Prima Nocta’</em>.</p>
<p>In addition to granting, the reigning monarch the right to bed and breed with any unwed maiden and bride to be, Robert had also managed to get the High Lords and the Holy Council of Sept to grant him the authority to take their wives to bed as well. Under the pretext that any child born of such acts would add strength to the Lord’s house and bloodline by taking the name of the house into which lady in question had been wed.</p>
<p>Normally, the passing of such laws by any King would have created great discontent and even rebellion. But neither the times nor the King at present could termed as normal. For it was an Age of Heroes and Wonders come again, as dragons once flew in the skies and the monarch who was seated on the throne wielded divine powers and might.</p>
<p>And so, Robert’s lecherous exploits no longer needed to be hidden by schemes and plots. The lusty Stag was now free to pursue his passions openly and freely, which in Robert’s case was just a step above his normal lifestyle. The true significance of this decree was the benefit and protection that it granted all of the King’s current and future paramours. Not to mention, the offspring born from such dalliances who would no longer have to bear the stain of bastardy.</p>
<p>The ones who suffered any kind of loss were the husbands and fathers of the King’s mistresses who had to accept the fact that their women now belonged to Robert Baratheon in all but name.</p>
<p>But that was not much of an issue as the magically spiked food and water circulating across the realm under the careful supervision of Melisandre of Asshai and Talisa Maegyr, had already rendered most of the male population into Robert’s obedient puppets. To these men, Robert Baratheon was not just their liege lord and King but a God made flesh. And no one refused a God anything, not even their women.</p>
<p>Such was the case of Lord Eddard Stark, Hand of the King, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of North. Also, the biggest dullard and cuckhold fool around, not that anyone said that thought out loud.</p>
<p>“Where are you three off to at this early hour?” Ned asked his beloved wife Catelyn and his youngest daughter, Arya, as the servant went about setting the morning meal around the dining table, in the Tower of the Hand.</p>
<p>“Apologies, Ned but Arya and I have a prior engagement to attend,” Catelyn answered politely.</p>
<p>“Surely, it could wait. I was hoping that we all could break our morning fast together,” Ned said to the mother-daughter duo.</p>
<p>“As much as I would like that, we have already been invited to break our fast with the King along with Sansa,” the Lady of Winterfell stated with false regret. “I would ask you to join us but the meal is simply a precursor to the King bestowing his divine blessing upon the women of House Stark.”</p>
<p>Understanding bloomed upon the features of the simple Northerner.</p>
<p><em>‘Even after my betrayals and lies, Robert honours my family. He is a true friend and benevolent King. To think that out of the legions of nobles eager to receive his divine gift, the King has given priority to House Stark,’ </em>Ned thought to himself.</p>
<p>The effects of both the spiked food and religious rhetoric clearly shining through. Instead of outrage and anger, the Lord of Winterfell felt only gratitude upon learning that his wife and daughters were going to be fucked by the King.</p>
<p>“Yes, father, I would like to break my fast with you. But with my wedding to Lord Dayne coming up, mother felt it best that I should receive his grace’s blessing as many times as I could,” Arya chimed in, displaying an impressive theatrical talent as well.</p>
<p>“And she is right. The King is not only the chosen of the Gods, but also a man well-versed in the arts of the bedroom. Any maiden should count her blessings that her first time would be with such an experienced partner,” Ned replied earnestly, blissfully unaware that his <em>supposed</em> best friend had claimed his youngest daughter’s maidenhead a while ago.</p>
<p>“Well, I should not keep you any longer. My best wishes to you both and Sansa as well,” the Northern fool added and bid them farewell.</p>
<p>“I shall come find you when we are done, Ned. Who knows if the fates are kind, I might be able to give House Stark a child born of divine seed as well,” Catelyn said with barely disguised excitement.</p>
<p>“From your lips to the ears of the Gods, Cat,” Ned responded solemnly as he watched his wife and daughter head out the door.</p>
<p>“By the Gods! He’s a true fool!” Arya whispered to her mother in the hallway, who responded with a barely suppressed giggle.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>  </p>
<p><em>‘Now this is right way to start a day,’</em> Robert mused, upon waking up and finding himself alone with the women of House Stark in his bedchamber.</p>
<p>Sansa made the first move by walking over to him, and throwing her arms around him. Within the blink of an eye, his good-daughter had pulled Robert into a tight hug, while her lips found his in a scorching kiss.</p>
<p>Not one to be left behind, Arya moved over and slowly worked the King’s breeches down, while Catelyn reached around and started to rub his shoulders in circular motions, to prepare him for his special morning exercise routine.</p>
<p>Arya was on her knees, ready to engulf the Robert’s manhood but Catelyn nudged her youngest daughter out of the way.</p>
<p>"Wisdom before youth, my daughter," Catelyn said to Arya as she got down on her knees and prepared to worship her King and god.</p>
<p>Arya pouted but Sansa grabbed her into a hug and pulled her little sister against her. Their breasts tightly pressed against each other as the elder sister's lips met with the lips of the younger, treating them with tender loving care.</p>
<p>Robert watched the erotic scene but he could not keep his eyes on it for too long, as Catelyn had captured his throbbing member in her mouth and started to suck on it. She pushed her tight lips around him and pushed up and down him.</p>
<p>Catelyn relished the chance of getting time with Robert in a more private venue. While she relished the opportunity to get some time with Robert, with the eyes of her fellow concubines were watching, sometimes a closer nit family affair was the best.</p>
<p>"Suck it hard," Robert encouraged her.</p>
<p>The Lady of Winterfell was not about to disappoint him as she wrapped her powerful lips around him and applied the most amazing suction.</p>
<p>Sansa tilted her sister back and pulled off her clothes to reveal her naked body.</p>
<p>“Oh my, what wild games have you been playing with his grace, Arya,” Sansa said with a mischievous smile to Arya, while tracing a barely faded love mark on the latter's right ass cheek, before moving to cup her Arya’s pussy in order to enhance her wetness.</p>
<p>"Sansa, don't tease me," Arya breathed as her older sister traced her heated mound with a pair of fingers.</p>
<p>"But that's half the fun," Sansa replied as she dipped her fingers into the sopping wet cunt of her sister, inserting one after another finger into her.</p>
<p>"Yes, yes." Arya panted while her eyes widened as Sansa pumped in and out of her sopping cunt.</p>
<p>Catelyn's lips wrapped around Robert's cock as he ripped the dress off of her body, revealing her mature, tight and completely fuckable body. Her silky auburn locks that hung down past her shoulders, deep blue eyes, paired with supple breasts that jutted out and pushed against his chest, and rounded off with the perfect hour glass figure.</p>
<p>The matriarch of House Stark pushed herself forward and onto Robert’s cock for a little bit, before she pushed off.</p>
<p>"I think you'd prefer a different type of set of lips wrapped around this not so little thing," Catelyn said playfully, licking her lips knowingly.</p>
<p>Robert smiled, understanding the intent of the mature redhead and promptly hoisted her up.</p>
<p>"Ready," Robert breathed in her ear, to which Catelyn nodded in response, conveying that she was ready to receive the royal meat spear inside her.</p>
<p>Robert pushed into her tight centre, immediately feeling her tight pussy wrap around him, as Catelyn pushed herself up and down her.</p>
<p>"AHH! YES! A GREAT FUCKING RIDE," Catelyn shouted in joy as she pushed her pussy lips together and milked Robert’s cock while he thrusted into her tight center.</p>
<p>"NOT GREAT! THE BEST FUCKING RIDE EVER!" Robert said to her.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Sansa was munching on Arya's tight pussy as Catelyn rode Robert off to the side. The youngest Stark maiden was enraptured by the erotic sights around her and she lifted her hips up so it could meet Sansa's probing tongue while it worked into her.</p>
<p>"More, sister, more," Arya panted.</p>
<p>Sansa was about to indulge her sister in more actions but a pair of hands grabbed her hips from behind. Followed by a gust of hot breath that breathed into her ear.</p>
<p>"Did you really think that I'd leave you unattended for long?" the magical copy of Robert asked her, practically breathing in her ear, his hot breath hitting it.</p>
<p>"No, never, never. Though it’s been a while since you employed this little trick," Sansa panted as the duplicate Robert fingered her, before she returned her focus to Arya's dripping pussy when the young girl begun to whine.</p>
<p>“True. But you Stark women require special attention,” the duplicate Robert replied as he grabbed Sansa's pussy and aimed his throbbing cock towards it, before slamming into her from behind.</p>
<p>“OHH FUCK! INCREDIBLE! YES!’</p>
<p>Robert’s good-daughter screamed in ecstasy as she felt the sensation of the King’s throbbing cock enter her moist folds. The appendage felt stone hard as it worked into her centre. Not willing to give her any respite, the dark-haired Baratheon continued pushing into Sansa, working her centre and slamming deeper into her.</p>
<p>Arya breathed heavily as Sansa's head moved.</p>
<p>"Praise the Gods! Three Roberts, is it my nameday?" Arya asked huskily upon noticing the presence of another magical copy. The mere sight of which caused drool to form around the lips of the young She-wolf.</p>
<p>"Maybe, and you going to get your spankings before receiving the gifts?" Robert told her as he spread her legs and felt the moisture that was pooling from between her thighs.</p>
<p>Arya's pussy burned in anticipation as Robert gave her a few loud swats on her rear. The wild dark haired Stark daughter breathed heavily as her pussy burned with desire and it burned for Robert’s member.</p>
<p>The burning was soon quenched as Robert’s throbbing manhood invaded her dripping hole, causing Arya's eyes to widen as he pushed into her. She felt his length penetrate her and it was so much better than the previous times. Every encounter with the King seemed to raise the bar of the passion and pleasure experienced and Arya hoped it was a trend that would never end.</p>
<p>"OH YES! ROBERT! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! RIDE ME HARD!" Arya panted as Robert’s cock worked into her. The Storm King felt the She-wolf’s pussy lips tighten around him while he rode her for all that she was worth.</p>
<p>"FUCK ME ROBERT!"</p>
<p>Sansa screamed as her copy of Robert gave her a super-fast fucking, his thrusting buried into her dripping pussy. The future queen of Westeros panted heavily as Robert grabbed his hands around her breasts, before squeezing them tightly, all while slamming into her.</p>
<p>"Oh, my love, so hot. You are a God, Robert," Catelyn panted as the original Robert drilled himself into her pussy.</p>
<p>The Lady of Winterfell rode up and down on him, using her tight pussy to envelope his throbbing member and the stormy blue eyes of Robert flushed with even more pleasure. She slammed her tight pussy walls around his cock and kept on riding him with passion dancing in her eyes. She drove herself up and down on his cock, pressing her walls against him, and milking his member for all its worth.</p>
<p>Catelyn felt sensations spread through her body as the King’s hands roamed across her body, working every single inch of her being. Every single touch of him, caused a jolt of pleasure to shimmer through her body.</p>
<p>"Keep riding me, Cat. You are an incredible wench, Lady Stark," Robert grunted as her tight walls gave him an immense workout, pushing him to an entirely new level.</p>
<p>Robert bit down on his lip and kept pushing up into her, working her centre for everything that he was worth. There was even more pleasure that swam through his blue eyes as she picked up the pace riding him.</p>
<p>Sansa clenched her hands against the sheets of the bed as the duplicate Robert continued hammering into her pussy. He really gave her tight centre a work out as he made steamy, sweaty, love to her tight hole.</p>
<p>"URGHH…. ROBERT! THAT’S IT…”</p>
<p>“KEEP IT UP!”</p>
<p>“GROPE MY TITS! FUCKING YES! You know how I fucking like that."</p>
<p>Sansa chanted loudly as hips bucked towards the King’s invading member.</p>
<p>"Yes, fuck me! I'm your whore, take me and bend me over, and drill the ever-loving shit out of me!" Sansa yelled as Robert groped her.</p>
<p>"I'm going to take these tits, and squeeze them until you can take no more," Robert grunted as he bit down on the side of her neck.</p>
<p>"FUCKIN’ YES!" Sansa panted as Robert continued to work her hole.</p>
<p>The younger red-head’s tight cunt wrapped around him as Robert plowed into her, before picking up a more intense pace.</p>
<p>"SPEAR MY TIGHT WOLF CUNNY! FUCK YOUR BITCH!"</p>
<p>Arya shrieked as Robert speared his member through the pussy of the young girl that was thrusting her hips up while she closed her eyes as her panting became heavier. She attempted to move her hands to gain more leverage but Robert pinned her back.</p>
<p>"You're my bitch and I own you, remember" Robert growled as he held the dark-haired Stark maiden down.</p>
<p>"AYE, I'M YOUR BITCH, NOTHING MORE THAN COCK HUNGRY WHORE, SO FUCK ME LIKE ONE!" Arya yelled at the top of her lungs.</p>
<p>Catelyn’s arousal was raised to new heights upon hearing the foul language spewed by her daughters and she wondered how much of it they picked up from her.</p>
<p>"Damn it! Robert, fuck my cunt like you mean it!" Catelyn breathed. "Drive that huge cock into my pussy!"</p>
<p>Catelyn's Tully blue orbs flicked back and forth as Robert pushed up and back at her, using his monstrous meat spear to give her pussy the through pounding that the Lady of Winterfell truly craved.</p>
<p>Within the blink of an eye, Robert reversed their position and had Catelyn pinned down to the ground. He gave the woman a predatory smile before pushing up and slamming his cock into her dripping wet pussy.</p>
<p>“MOTHER HAVE MERCY! ARGH……”</p>
<p>Catelyn screamed out loud as Robert kept hammering her tight pussy from behind while cupping her breasts from behind. Her nipples were erect as Robert sucked on them.</p>
<p>"By the Gods!"</p>
<p>"Fuck me!"</p>
<p>"I'M YOUR FUCKING CUM BASKET!"</p>
<p>Arya Stark moaned as Robert speared his thick length into her pussy as he neared his release. Still, the King’s copy continued hammering the young girl and even picked up the intense pace as his thrusts got harder and stiffer while he worked her over.</p>
<p>"Cum for me, you know you want to, right in me," Sansa breathed, as she spun her head around and flickered her tongue enticingly at Robert while he speared into her.</p>
<p>The original Robert grunted out loud, soaking in the feeling of all three of the tight Stark pussies as he channelled the thoughts and feelings of his duplicates.</p>
<p>With a few more thrusts, all three versions of Robert climaxed, spilling their sticky hot seed in the dripping wet pussies of all three of his lovers. All three women saw stars instantaneously as they collapsed from exhaustion as the magical copies of Robert vanished away.</p>
<p>“Now, that’s the right way to start a day,” the original Robert commented out loud, before summoning his maids to ready his bath and fetch his morning meal.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>                                                                                      </p>
<p>“Oh my, someone is in no mood for foreplay today,” Talisa Maegyr moaned out loud as Robert grabbed her around the waist and pushed her to the bed, before pinning her arms back and hovering his cock over her nether entrance.</p>
<p>The royal physician and one of the King’s chief mistress had been reviewing the reports sent by the royal agents from across Westeros, which contained details and observations of how the populace was reacting to her brewed elixirs that had been covertly used to spike their food stores, in order to make them more loyal and obedient towards the crown.</p>
<p>When suddenly, her benefactor appeared in her personal bedchamber that was adjoined to the Grand Maester’s tower from where she conducted her business. It was apparent that Robert was in a randy mood and wished for Talisa to serve him.</p>
<p>And Talisa was never one to shirk her duties. So off came both their clothes and the games began.</p>
<p>"What has gotten into you today, Robert? You seem restless despite being tended to by the Stark women. Did they not satisfy you, my King?" Talisa asked her patron.</p>
<p>Her spies within the Red Keep always kept her and Lady Melisandre regularly informed of who frequented the King’s bed along with just how often.</p>
<p>“They did and I wore those Northern bitches out completely,” Robert replied. “But upon breaking my morning fast, the fire in my loins began to stir once again.”</p>
<p>“And since I was already coming to speak with you on the progress of our little project at Harrenhal, I decided to kill two birds with one stone.”</p>
<p>Robert finished explaining with a smile before using his throbbing cock head to tease her Talisa’s entrance.</p>
<p>“In that case, I need to tend to your ailment at once. After all, it is my duty, both as the royal physician and royal mistress,” Talisa answered in a voice, laced with lust and desire.</p>
<p>Talisa's eyes widened as Robert started to trail kisses down the side of her neck, before reached her generous bust. He took a nipple into his mouth and started to suck on it.</p>
<p>"Robert, please," Talisa panted as she felt his cock brush up against her entrance, only to have it move away without penetrating her just yet.</p>
<p>Robert lavished her breasts with his mouth and kept up with the activities on her nether regions.</p>
<p>"ROBERT!" Talisa yelled as he used his hands to work her tits, before squeezing them.</p>
<p>Talisa's pussy burned with desire as the King’s manhood teased her entrance a little bit more. Robert used his cock to torment her as her anticipation built up.</p>
<p>"What?" Robert asked to Talisa before his smile widened and he leaned towards her ear, to whisper in it. "Do you want it?"</p>
<p>"Yes, yes, I want it, Talisa begged as Robert hovered over her entrance.</p>
<p>"What do you really want?" Robert asked Talisa with a smile as he kept teasing her with his throbbing cock.</p>
<p>"I want your cock in me, I can't stand it," Talisa breathed as Robert used his hands to manipulate her breasts and squeeze them with more skill.</p>
<p>Her pussy was burning with even greater desire as Robert hovered around her.</p>
<p>“Hearing a woman beg for my cock, really gets the blood flowing,” Robert said with a laugh, teasing Talisa a few more times before ramming his cock into her.</p>
<p>“FUCK! That’s what I’m talking about!”</p>
<p>The Volantene healer breathed heavily as Robert's length penetrated her centre. She lifted her hips to meet his incoming thrusts, and soon felt his cock head hit her pleasure centre. This caused sexual fire to erupt through her body and her pussy to burn with even more desire.</p>
<p>"Yes, yes, yes," Talisa panted as he continued slamming into her pussy.</p>
<p>"You belong to me, don't you?" Robert asked as he grabbed her tits. "But a woman has been completely claimed until you put a babe in her belly. I think it’s time that we remedy that little issue. Do you wish to bear my child, Lady Talisa?"</p>
<p>"Yes Robert, yes, I'm your whore, fuck me like one. Put a bastard in wanton womb," Talisa moaned as she felt his cock entering her with rapid fire thrusts. "Fuck me senseless."</p>
<p>Robert sped up his thrusts, working into her tight pussy. Given that all of the work she had to do and the fact that she was going to be quite busy for the next few days, Talisa appreciated the good hard fucking that Robert was giving her. Her pussy walls tightened around him and the virile King hammered into her.</p>
<p>Talisa was squeezing him tightly and it felt so good for Robert, his thrusts penetrated inside her and he kept working into her, thrusting into her. The dark-haired woman lifted her hips to meet his incoming, powerful thrusts.</p>
<p>Robert ran his hands all over her sensual body and caused her pleasure to increase with a series of amazing strokes while he ravished her body. The skilled physician pushed her hips up towards him and Robert speared back down into her in response.</p>
<p>"YES! KEEP IT UP! FUCK!"</p>
<p>Talisa groaned, feeling that she was going to lose her mind as Robert's member rammed into her over and over again. She lifted her hips and met his incoming thrusts, allowing his member to penetrate into her. She closed her eyes and her pussy tightened around him, feeling the tight pussy rub him up and down.</p>
<p>"Yes, that's it, that's it," Talisa panted before Robert hammered into her.</p>
<p>"Damn you're so tight, love your tits, they’re incredible," Robert breathed before he cupped his hands around her breasts while continuing to pump himself into her.</p>
<p>Talisa thought that was amazing, as his cock continued to work into her. Her mind felt the unbridled passion that only an amazing fucking could give her. She felt his member spear into her, her pussy tightening around the royal appendage like a vice. Talisa panted as she pushed her breasts into the King’s hands and he squeezed them before burying his head in them.</p>
<p>Robert was enjoying himself indulging in her breasts as he felt the warmth that was her pussy envelop his manhood in velvety sheath. The dark-haired beauty’s pussy was ravaged by Robert’s member while maintaining a steady pace at which he worked into her more and more.</p>
<p>As the sands in the hourglass trickled down, the lovers were nearing the climax of their steamy session. Yet, Robert continued to work the foreign beauty over, kissing her large breasts and plunging his cock deep into her depths while her pussy squeezed him tightly.</p>
<p>"Robert, I’m…. cumming…... so hard," Talisa breathed as her pussy convulsed, wrapping itself around his cock.</p>
<p>Upon hearing this, Robert sped up his movements and penetrated Talisa with deeper and faster thrusts. Talisa was grateful to her active lifestyle that granted her the stamina to keep up with her rutting Stag. Her legs wrapped around Robert as he pushed her into her. The King slammed into her pussy and thrust deep into her centre with his cock working into her.</p>
<p>After a few more thrusts, Robert felt his climax coming and so he sped up the passes, working into her centre. He worked into her pussy at super powerful speed as Talisa’s hips lifted up to meet him with each passing. Her walls tightened around him.</p>
<p>"OH FUCK!" Robert breathed as he shot his load into her.</p>
<p>“OHH…. HELLS! SHIT!”</p>
<p>Talisa let out a shrieking moan, struggling to keep up as Robert pumped his load into her, while sucking on her juicy tits.</p>
<p>After recovering her strength, Robert’s prized Volantene mistress informed him that the renovations at Harrenhal would be finished in the next few moons.</p>
<p>“Our spies have also reported that no one has yet to gain even an inkling to the Crown’s tampering with food stores and water supply across the Kingdoms,” Talisa said with a satisfied smirk.</p>
<p>“And though the dosage of our elixir is enough to render the people docile to your will, I advise that we continue administering the potion so as to not leave anything to chance,” the cunning physician advised, which Robert immediately approved.</p>
<p>“On a different note, I have confirmed that Lady Margaery is with child,” Talisa told Robert, and proceeded to inform her King that the Rose of Highgarden was not the only one carrying a royal bastard.</p>
<p>“So, fat piggy Tarly is about to be a father as well. Well, a father in name at the least,” Robert chuckled with Talisa joining in as well.</p>
<p>“I am glad to know that my putting up with that nervous fool as my acolyte has at least benefitted you, my King,” the royal physician stated lightly. “Samwell, may possess a keen mind for the art of healing but he may as well be a simpleton where the social graces are concerned.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>                                        </p>
<p>Having been satisfied in more ways than one, Robert took his leave and set off to meet with his other principal advisor, the Lady Melisandre. The Red Priestess had asked him to be present at the Great Sept by mid-day, as per the message that Robert had received on the previous night.</p>
<p><em>‘A strange choice in venue by the Red Priestess to meet with him to say the least, but Melisandre has yet to disappoint me. I’m sure she has a reason for this as well,’ </em>Robert mused as he and his escort of guard rode from the Red Keep. <em>‘And knowing her, it will be a good one, to say the least.’</em></p>
<p>Oh, the reason behind Melisandre’s request was not only good but also a most rewarding one as well. Robert could not keep the bright grin from forming across his face when the devious Red Woman informed him of the latest scheme that she had concocted in service to him.</p>
<p>“I must say that you have truly outdone yourself this time, Mel,” Robert commended his loyal Priestess.</p>
<p>“You honour me, your grace. I am but a humble servant performing her duty,” Melisandre answered humbly. “Having been granted the right and justification to claim any woman that catches your eye is not enough, my King. We need to ensure that the hidden beauties sprawled across the realm are brought willingly to your bed as well.”</p>
<p>“It is no simple task but I have faith that my fellow Priestesses who will journey across the realm, spreading word of your divinity and glory, will prove quite useful in this venture,” the red-head said confidently.</p>
<p>“Not to mention the loyal initiates of the newly christened <em>‘Maidens of the Stag’</em>, an offshoot of the Faith created with the blessing of the High Septon whose sole purpose is scour the lands and find the rare jewels hidden among the rambles of the commonfolk, to grace your most sacred bed,” Melisandre added while pointing towards the first recruits of this new, covert holy order.</p>
<p>The recruits in question were none other than Ros and Shae, professional whores and the most faithful of Robert’s concubines. Though if one looked upon them now, dressed in the modest garbs of Septas, they would find it difficult to believe that the women were devious and wanton by nature.</p>
<p>But that was the entire point, wasn’t it? As per Melisandre’s scheme, his loyal mistresses and other like-minded women would travel across the land, visiting hamlets and villages in search of beautiful maidens to recruit to their order. As well as preach and brainwash the commonfolk into willingly offer their wives, sisters and daughters to the King in hopes that they would receive his divine blessing.</p>
<p>“Both Ros and Shae will depart across the lands along with other loyal initiates and begin their holy mission of collecting maidens for your pleasure, my King,” Melisandre informed Robert, as both former whores nodded in consent.</p>
<p>“Excellent!” Robert proclaimed and bid the women good fortunes for their journey.</p>
<p>“And now, if you will follow me, your grace. A special surprise awaits you,” Melisandre said with a smile.</p>
<p>“Ah, Mel, you truly spoil me,” Robert chuckled and trailed behind the Red Woman to a private bedchamber, located in one of the lower levels of the Great Sept.</p>
<p>And his pet Priestess did not lie, for it was a truly special surprise. Waiting inside the bedchamber, was the mother-daughter duo of Lady Alerie Tyrell and Lady Margaery Tyrell.</p>
<p>“The ladies Tyrell had come to Sept for the High Septon to lay a blessing upon the King’s seed sweeling within Lady Margaery’s womb. When they spotted me and learned of our meeting, they insisted on greeting you. And I was not about to refuse them,” Melisandre informed her King. “However, I must take your leave now, my King. As much as I would like to stay, I must pass out important instructions and guidance to all those accompanying Septa Shae and Septa Ros on their travels,”</p>
<p>“You work too hard, my Lady. Very well, you may leave,” Robert replied with a pout. “But I expect you to visit my chamber in the evening.”</p>
<p>“Most certainly, your grace. I look forward to it,” the Red Woman replied and took her leave.</p>
<p><em>‘I spent my morning fucking the Stark mother and daughters, so ravaging the Tyrell duo seems like a good way to spend the afternoon,’</em> Robert reasoned, taking in the sight of the sultry Reach beauties.</p>
<p>"Stop it!" Margaery snapped suddenly, causing Alerie to look at her daughter, frowning in surprise.</p>
<p>"Stop what?" Alerie asked.</p>
<p>"You know what, stop looking at the King with your little fuck-me eyes, mother," Margaery said. “Such longing looks are not becoming of the Lady of Highgarden.”</p>
<p>Alerie opened her mouth and closed it, unable to form a response. She thought that Margaery knew about her past dalliance with Robert. After all, isn’t that why she suggested that Alerie accompany her for this special rendezvous with the King. The Tyrell matriarch assumed that since Margaery was in the early stages of her pregnancy, she wished for her mother to aid in her duties towards their monarch.</p>
<p>But now as she noticed the anger and irritation simmering in her daughter’s eyes, Alerie was forced to wonder if she had misread the situation.</p>
<p>"Stop giving him those eyes, and actually, make your move," Margaery whined. “I’m sure his grace has other matters to attend to as well, let’s not waste his time.”</p>
<p>The erratic mood swings that accompanied a first pregnancy were certainly taking their toll on her precious golden rose, Alerie concluded. But her Margaery was strong and with Alerie’s help she would be just fine. However, right now the wife of Mace Tyrell decided that she needed to throw all caution to the wind and perform her duty to her King. Both for herself and her beloved daughter.</p>
<p>Not wasting a moment, the mature blonde jumped upon Robert with a ravenous expression in her eyes and kissed him on the lips. She forced her tongue into his mouth in an attempt to massage his tonsils. Robert responded in kind by reaching behind her and deepening the kiss. Their tongues clashed together for supreme dominance.</p>
<p>Alerie's desire to be filled and emptied by him continued to build as she ripped at King’s clothes.</p>
<p>"I better not wake up with soaked bedsheets again," Alerie said, recalling the lurid dreams that she experienced every so often after engaging her in that faithful tryst with the King all those years ago.</p>
<p>"What does that….."</p>
<p>Alerie’s warm mouth distracted Robert from finishing his thought. Once the floodgates of her pent-up carnal desires had opened, she wasted little time in getting what she wanted.</p>
<p>She fished Robert's cock out of his breeches and stared at it with primal hunger, blazing in her eyes. Alerie stretched her hand out and allowed the drool to fall onto it. She thought it was much better than what she recalled from her memories or dreams.</p>
<p>The Lady of Highgarden wrapped her hand around the base of Robert's cock and started to jerk him off a little bit, feeling his huge appendage extend in her hand. She leaned forward and wrapped her soft lips around the tip of Robert's cock, tasting him.</p>
<p>Robert enjoyed the feeling of her very able tongue on his member.</p>
<p>"You’ve been craving for my manhood all these years, haven’t you?" Robert asked while threading his fingers through Alerie's silky blonde hair, encouraging her to keep batting her tongue on his member’s head. Her hand reached behind Robert's leg to cup his balls. "You've been dreaming about this for a very long time. And now all of your dreams are about to come true."</p>
<p>"I need this cock," Alerie moaned as she squeezed him. "I need it badly."</p>
<p>"Take it, if you think you can," Robert said.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure if my dear lady mother can take a real cock down her throat. She may have had the ability in her youth, but after years of marriage to my doddering father, it is possible her skills have dulled," Margaery taunted her mother, in hopes of making her lose control and give the King her all.</p>
<p>The Golden Rose’s ploy worked perfectly and Alerie spurred on by the insult from Margaery, wrapped her warm lips around Robert's manhood and slowly sucked his head into her mouth. Every inch of his cock entered her until the tip hit the back of her throat.</p>
<p>Alerie looked up, mouth full of Robert's cock, sending a triumphant look towards her daughter, before rocking her mouth back and swallowing the King’s manhood.</p>
<p>"Excellent, Margaery was wrong. The years have not robbed you of your talent, my lady," Robert praised the Lady of Highgarden. "A good little cock sucker and you enjoy sucking your King's cock, don't you?"</p>
<p>Margaery hiked up her skirts and pulled down her panties to enjoy the show put on by her mother and what a show it was. Her fingers pushed into her dripping gash. Her eyes hungrily followed Robert's aching cock pushing deeper into Alerie's mouth.</p>
<p>"Face fuck her," Margaery murmured in the throes of passion. "Ram your cock down her snooty little throat, and make her your bitch again!"</p>
<p>Alerie looked at Robert with wanton lust. Her free hand moved between her thighs and she started to rub herself. The other hand found its way wrapped around Robert's balls and squeezed him. All the while, her mouth slid further down Robert's cock and inhaled it deep into her mouth.</p>
<p>"Mmm mph…MMMM!"</p>
<p>Robert held onto the back of Alerie's head and rocked his cock into her mouth. Her fingers shoved deep into her own pussy, matching the movements her mouth and throat delivered on Robert's cock. A few minutes of hard sucking and face fucking happened before Alerie finally pulled away.</p>
<p>"I'm so hot," Alerie panted, her face looked flushed and sweaty.</p>
<p>"Well, you're a bit overdressed, aren't you?" Robert asked.</p>
<p>Alerie smiled and undid her laces to pull off her dress and revealed her fair, unblemished, milky skin along with a pair of generous breasts. Despite having birthed four children, Alerie still possessed a shapely pair of hips while a black thong covered her pussy.</p>
<p>Alerie reached over and straddled Robert, feeling his cock push against her. She smiled and rubbed herself against the King’s muscular body. Robert’s hands reached behind her lower back and gave her ass a squeeze followed by a playful swat.</p>
<p>"Do it again," Alerie moaned sensually.</p>
<p>Robert obliged her request and spanked her on the ass before moving his hand up to grab her breasts and squeezed them.</p>
<p>"I wonder where I should put my cock," Robert muttered, with a dirty smile towards Alerie.</p>
<p>Immediately, the wife of Mace Tyrell slid her thong off and revealed her pussy towards him. It dripped her juices down onto the tip of Robert's cock, which eventually ran down his entire length, coating the King’s manhood. This made Alerie break out into a grin and she grinded further down on Robert's lap.</p>
<p>"It belongs inside me, please," Alerie said. "Don't tease me, fuck me."</p>
<p>"Oh, it's time to satisfy your itch," Robert said. "I hope you realize that I expect you to tend to me regularly from now. No more waiting for years before sating our desires."</p>
<p>Alerie nodded in response. She had anticipated this development before departing for the capital. And with the passing of this new decree, Alerie was certain that she would soon become a permanent fixature in the King’s growing harem of noble women.</p>
<p>Her wet pussy lowered over Robert's aching cock and she started to push over the top of him. Her wet centre came down onto Robert, pushing the mighty meat spear between her legs.</p>
<p>"YES! RIGHT THERE! ….. THAT’S THE SPOT!" Alerie cried out as she came down onto Robert's hard cock, pushing him deeper inside of her. "TAKE ME! OHH… FUCK ME ROBERT!"</p>
<p>Her pussy squeezed Robert when pushing down onto him, flexing around his big member. Robert held his hands on her back and ran down and started to feel around on Alerie's legs. She breathed heavily while Robert played with her.</p>
<p>Alerie continued to impale herself up and down on Robert's massive member. She didn't care how sore she would be after being fucked by such a huge cock. The pleasure that she experienced from this ride was well worth any pain that could follow.</p>
<p>"Relax, we have plenty of time," Robert said. "You remember that I can keep going on for a very long time."</p>
<p>Alerie tightened around him, releasing her juices upon Robert's invading cock. The reminder that the King could take his cock inside her for a very long time heightened Alerie’s excited state. She kept on riding him, pushing Robert's hard manhood further into her. She deepened the pushes while riding Robert and his hands rested on her back, encouraging her to go on further.</p>
<p>"Mmm, I'm glad you can," Alerie mewled and brought herself down onto him.</p>
<p>After concluding that she was not be content with being a mere spectator, Margaery decided it was time to take a more direct approach and join the fun and games. After all, one hole of dearest lady mother was being neglected.</p>
<p>Alerie continued to bounce up and down on Robert's cock, their loins connecting together as she took his throbbing manhood deeper inside of her. Every time she bounced up and down on him, she took his hard cock as deep into her as she could.</p>
<p>"Damn…. DAMN!" Alerie moaned. "Margaery...Margaery?"</p>
<p>The Lady of Highgarden looked over shoulder and saw her only daughter sticking a tongue in her asshole while reaching between Alerie's legs. She couldn't believe that Margaery just stuck her tongue in her mother’s ass.</p>
<p><em>‘Margaery had always been quite cunning and worldly due to Olenna’s influence, but this level of depravity could only be learned in the capital. Robert has turned my precious rose into a ravenous harlot,’</em> Alerie thought to herself.</p>
<p>What was worse was the fact that Alerie couldn't deny how good it made her feel as well.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, mother, I'm just warming you up so that his grace has easy access," Margaery said. "But mother I must say, you have such a delicious ass...I could eat it all day…. it’s so tight and warm as well. I bet you can't wait for Robert to shove his big cock through your back door."</p>
<p>Her daughter’s lewd statement caused Alerie to release her juices on Robert.</p>
<p>"You can't wait for it," Robert said. "You’ll dream about being fucked in the ass. Every time you sit down, you're going to remember where my cock has been. And it's just going to make you wetter, and make me want to pound your ass more, isn't it?"</p>
<p>Robert slapped her on the ass and rode out her latest orgasm. His cock pumped about as far into her as it could go. He managed to stretch out Alerie even further, while pushing deep inside her.</p>
<p>Margaery’s mother enjoyed the feeling of the King’s cock buried inside her pussy. But the one thing that Alerie craved even more was having Robert's huge cock rammed deep inside of her ass. She grew wetter at the thought of it being inside her anal cavity.</p>
<p>Robert pulled out of Alerie and Margaery looked up at him with a grin crossing over her face.</p>
<p>"Turn her around so I can taste her pussy, my King," Margery asked, licking her lips in anticipation of tasting her mother’s delicious juices.</p>
<p>Alerie didn't even put up the slightest argument to her daughter’s scandalous request. The Lady of Highgarden looked upon her daughter’s tantalizing figure and grew hotter at the thought of being eaten out by her while Robert rammed his cock in her ass.</p>
<p><em>‘Right now, Margaery and I are not mother and daughter, but merely loyal noble women charged with the task of pleasing the King,’</em> Alerie thought, in an attempt to justify her sinful thoughts.</p>
<p>"This might hurt at first," Robert said, while running his fingers down Alerie's body and caressing her skin. "But, just think about how good it's going to feel when I have you right where I want you."</p>
<p>Alerie thought about it, and she wanted it. She wanted the King’s massive cock, right between her ass cheeks. Her hot rear rubbed against Robert and tried to coax his manhood deeper into her back passage.</p>
<p>Robert groaned, feeling the cheeks ease up around his meat spear. She was about ready to take him inside her like it was no one's business. Alerie pushed her ass cheeks up against Robert and took him further into her.</p>
<p>"I hope you're ready," Alerie said with a sultry smile. "Hope my tight ass isn't too much for you to handle…my rutting Stag."</p>
<p>Robert slapped Alerie's rear to regain her attention. Her wet asshole had been exposed. It was so pink and inviting, with Robert sliding into her. Her asshole clamped all the way down onto him.</p>
<p>Margaery placed her hands on Alerie's thighs and started to rub them. She made her way towards her mother’s moist and very hot slit and tongued it, causing Alerie to moan out loud.</p>
<p>"You're already gushing for me…...wonder what it would be like when I do this."</p>
<p>Margaery stated playfully before slipping her tongue inside Alerie's womanhood.</p>
<p>Alerie closed her eyes and rocked down while Robert pounded her ass with his cock. The feeling of him inside her made her realize how lucky she was to be able to gain the King’s attention, despite her age. Especially, in the presence of her youthful and maiden-like beautiful daughter.</p>
<p>Robert groaned, speeding up the thrusts inside Alerie's ass. His hands kept caressing her flesh, cupping her gorgeous tits in his hands. He squeezed them a little bit more and looked over her shoulder to catch the pleasurable look upon her beautiful face.</p>
<p>"Good, cum hard with my cock in your ass," Robert said as leaned forward and began nibbling on Alerie’s neck.</p>
<p>Margaery buried her face between Alerie's scrumptious thighs. She couldn't have enough of her mother’s delightful, dripping pussy. A few jolts of psychic energy passed between her own thighs, and Robert gave Margaery a simulated fucking. Not as good as the real thing, but she would have to make due for the time being.</p>
<p>Every time Robert’s heavy balls touched against her back entrance, Alerie closed her eyes and attempted to come to terms with how much cum they had to spill within her.</p>
<p>"Does it feel good to have my cock balls deep into you?" Robert asked. "Don't you see what you've been missing out on? You should not have waited all these years, Lady Tyrell. Had you said the word back then, I would’ve invited you oaf of a husband to the capital so that we could indulge in such passions. Oh well, better late than never I suppose."</p>
<p>The silver blonde's entire body tightened around Robert as the orgasm which hit her body made all of her wildest, wettest dreams come true. Margaery licked her, while Robert rubbed her clit and pounded her ass. Every now and then, a spark of Robert’s psychic energy struck the nerve centre and forced Alerie to cum harder than ever.</p>
<p>"Your body is mine, your pleasure is mine," Robert groaned. "But it feels good, you can't help but cum for me, over and over again!"</p>
<p>Alerie shook her head in response. She couldn't help it. Robert held onto her rocking his way into her as her rear end clenched down onto his cock.</p>
<p>Robert managed to hold on for a little bit longer before emptying the contents of his balls inside Alerie's shapely ass. He held onto her hips and pounded into her. For a brief moment, Alerie wondered if it was possible for Robert to fill both her ass and womb with his cum despite him never leaving her ass. Robert had spilled so much cum into the Lady of Highgarden that it started to flow out and stain the floor.</p>
<p>"What a mess," Margaery commented, after removing her mouth from her mother’s cunt. She moved over to see Robert's cock hanging in there. She took it in her mouth and sucked on it hard.</p>
<p>Robert's cock hardened immediately upon entering the custody of Margaery's warm mouth. Margaery worked him over for a couple of moments before allowing his cock to extend hard and primed.</p>
<p>Margaery crawled onto the bed and rested on her back. She spread her legs to show Robert a wet and ready pussy. Her finger pushed inside of her folds.</p>
<p>"Look," Margaery said, pulling a finger out of it and offering it up to Robert for a taste. "It needs you…. right now…"</p>
<p>Alerie threw her pussy over Margaery's mouth, clearly not having had enough of her daughter’s oral skills earlier, while keeping her eyes locked on Robert.</p>
<p>Robert walked over and climbed on top of Margaery. The brunette's legs spread further towards Robert, and he had only one place to go. He slid inside of her, hard throbbing cock filling up her womanhood deeply.</p>
<p>Margaery's hips rose and took Robert into her completely. Their loins met with the friction getting hotter. She made sure to keep her focus half on sucking her lady mother dry while Robert eased her up to an orgasm.</p>
<p>And soon enough, the first orgasm hit.</p>
<p>“You'll be so wet you can flood deserts by the time I'm done with you," Robert said as he held onto Margaery's hips and pounded away at the beautiful brunette. "When I'm done with both of you Tyrell whores, you won't be able to think straight."</p>
<p>With those words, Robert ran his hands down Margaery's flat belly and hammered her even harder. It would be still a few moons before her pregnancy would show and till then it was safe for both her and his unborn child, to engage in amorous activities.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>                                                                             </p>
<p>After returning from the Great Sept, Robert spent the rest of the day attending to matters of state.</p>
<p>Once all matters had been settled for the day, the King made his way back to his chambers, hoping that Melisandre would be waiting for him as per her earlier promise.</p>
<p><em>‘By the Gods, I need a good fuck to shrug off the tedium of statecraft and governance. And the Red Woman certainly provides one hell of a lay,’</em> Robert mused to himself.</p>
<p>Upon entering his bedchamber, Robert was pleasantly to see the very beautiful sight of Melisandre of Asshai, sitting on his bed, wearing nothing other than a racy nightwear in her preferred colour of dark red, which barely covered her body. The skimpy outfit was paired with her signature choker, affixed with a blood red ruby.</p>
<p>“Welcome Mel, it’s been too long.” Robert said.<br/><br/>“Aye, your grace,” Melisandre replied. “My sincerest apologies, but doing R’hllor and your bidding is a time-consuming affair. But please, allow me to make it up to you.”</p>
<p>“It’s quite a chilly night, allow me to warm you up,” she added huskily.</p>
<p>Given the sight of that exotic Red Priestess on the bed, Robert doubted that tonight would be anything other than warm.</p>
<p>Melisandre invited him onto the bed and after receiving his invitation slid onto Robert’s lap and kissed him very hot and very aggressively. Their tongues duelled together for a while, but Robert eventually won out in the end.<br/><br/>As tantalizing as that nightwear looked upon the gorgeous figure of Melisandre, Robert knew that it would look even nicer on the floor.</p>
<p>“I’ve got...a special... present for you,” Melisandre breathed hotly in between kisses, as Robert’s hands roamed across her body.<br/><br/>“You mean that you’re not the gift?” Robert asked.<br/><br/>Melisandre just broke out into a smile. Casually playing with the laces on Robert’s tunic, she leaned closer towards him. Their lips met with electricity hitting them. Melisandre kissed all the way down the side of Robert’s neck and then behind his ear. The hot breath of the kinky Priestess stoked a fire within Robert’s loins.<br/><br/>“Trust me, this little surprise will make up for my prolonged absence from your bed,” Melisandre said. “Tonight, with R’hllor’s blessing, this humble servant will grant you the pleasures of several lovers by herself...I only ask that you trust me and enjoy the experience?”<br/><br/>“I have no doubts regarding loyalty or devotion to me,” Robert replied, granting the Priestess permission to present him with her gift.<br/><br/>Melisandre smiled and touched the ruby on her choker and recited an incantation in an arcane language.</p>
<p><em>‘If not for my own experiences with magic and the higher mysteries, I would have been terrified of what I just witnessed,’</em> Robert thought to himself after watching Melisandre take the form of the Wildling Princess, Val.</p>
<p>“As I said earlier, my King, tonight you shall enjoy the pleasures of all your paramours through me,” the Red Priestess in the guise of Val stated with a smirk and explained that she had been gathering her powers for quite a while in order to perfect the spell that would allow to transform into any of the King’s mistresses.</p>
<p>“All I need is a few locks of hair and a few drops of blood from the woman whose form I wish to take, so that I can infuse the shape into my glamour stone,” Melisandre…no, Val said, gesturing towards the ruby of her choker. “Most of your harem was more than willing to volunteer what was needed, after I informed them that their offerings would be put towards bringing great amounts of pleasure to you, their master.”</p>
<p><em>‘By the Gods, she even sounds like Val,’</em> Robert mused to himself. <em>‘I wonder if she tastes like the wild beauty as well.’</em></p>
<p>Not needing psychic powers to read her King’s lustful thoughts, the shape-shifting sorceress pushed her lips down onto Robert’s mouth. Melisandre also informed that her spell allowed her to not just take the form of the intended subject but also granted her access to their memories and mannerisms. A fact proven when she replicated Val’s style of kissing down to a tee.<br/><br/>Then again, given how much time Melisandre spent managing and overseeing his growing collection of beauties, she would have to gotten their habits down just by pure observation. She kissed Robert all over, touching his abs and then his crotch.<br/><br/>“Someone’s bursting to come out and play,” ‘Val’ breathed.<br/><br/>And now her mouth felt just amazing. If Robert did not know that it was Melisandre who had currently dropped down between his legs, humming around his member, he would have believed his partner to actually be the real Val. The feel, the look, the touch, it all felt so genuine, Melisandre had truly turned herself into the Spearwife’s mirror image.<br/><br/>“Oh, my savage blonde, you have such a wonderful throat,” Robert breathed.<br/><br/>Val’s beautiful face locked onto Robert and took his cock, deep into her mouth. Perfect throat control, perfect ministrations of the tongue, everything was just perfect. Robert pressed his fingers down against the back of the duplicate Val’s head and pushed deeper into her mouth, pumping into it.<br/><br/>The busty Wildling Spearwife sucking his cock always provided Robert with a highly erotic sight. He stroked his fingers through her blonde hair as she continued bobbing up and down on his member. Val moved back and lavished her tongue around him getting him nice and wet.<br/><br/>“There’s another woman who is a bit better equipped for what I want to do next,” the gorgeous woman on her knees said. “Although, Val’s no slouch herself.”<br/><br/>Val’s breasts pressed over Robert’s meaty appendage and rubbed him up and down. The friction only increased the faster that she worked his generous bosom around his thick shaft.</p>
<p>But then suddenly, Val’s hair turned darker, her face shifted, and her already ample bust got even bigger, practically swallowing Robert’s engorged member.<br/><br/>Before Robert’s very eyes, the Wildling Princess turned into Arianne Martell and Arianne pleasured Robert’s length with her massive teats. These warm, savoury breasts pressed down onto Robert, causing him to groan in pleasure.<br/><br/>The Priestess’s wet pussy tingled the faster that Robert pushed into her. He rocked back and forth, shoving as much of his length as humanly possible in her mountain of cleavage.<br/><br/>“Oooh, mmm, that feels so good,” Arianne breathed. “But I don’t want you to bust your load all over these supple orbs just yet.”<br/><br/>Arianne pulled away and her breasts reduced a bit and she got a bit lither. The face shifted and her hair turned golden blonde and slightly curlier.<br/><br/>“Hello, Myrcella,” Robert groaned.<br/><br/>“Hello, <em>father</em>,” Myrcella said. “I hope that you’re having a pleasant night. I know that I am.”</p>
<p>The hot, nubile Lannister blonde assumed a position that allowed her to start rubbing her feet down Robert’s length. Already sensitive from the earlier fun it twitched as Myrcella wrapped her toes around Robert and pumped him, giving him a super foot job. Robert rose up and down, the feeling edging deeper inside of her.<br/><br/>Robert touched her legs, sensually stroking the gorgeous limbs while Myrcella ground against him. This action really got the blood flowing through his loins, the faster and harder that she rose. Myrcella pressed up against him, breaking out into a savoury, seductive grin.<br/><br/>“I bet you would like nothing better than to have my legs wrapped around you, as I ride you,” Myrcella said. “But...how about...these legs instead?”<br/><br/>Myrcella shifted into Wynafryd, whose ample breasts pressed up against Robert’s chest the second that she straddled him. Oh, Robert would like nothing better than to have her legs and be between her hot thighs.<br/><br/>“I bet my mermaid pussy could just gobble up that meaty spear of yours, if you stick it inside me” Wynafryd said teasingly.</p>
<p>“Sounds fun,” Robert replied.<br/><br/>The all too familiar snug tightness of Wynafryd’s wet pussy wrapped around Robert’s cock as her shapely ensnared themselves around his waist. Wynafryd pressed her mouth against Robert’s neck and rode up and down. Her hot body just edged, moving closer and closer down onto him.<br/><br/>Every single fibre of Melisandre’s being, no matter the form of which woman she took, just burned with lust. She had done everything that she could think of, to replicate the sexual flavour of each of the King’s favourite mistresses.</p>
<p>Robert placed his hands on Wynafryd’s ass and pounded into her. Making Melisandre just chew down on her lip and get closer, and closer towards her peak before exploding onto Robert.<br/><br/>Upon the orgasm, Wynafryd’s body shifted once again and this time, she turned into Alysane Mormont. Alysane’s tight abs glistened with sweat, her dark locks bound in a ponytail, swayed about wildly. She leaned in and kissed Robert, with the aggression than one could only find in the She-Bears of Bear Isle.<br/><br/>Melisandre had really gone all out for this one and Robert could not be more pleased.<br/><br/>“Always hit your mark, don’t you?” Robert asked.<br/><br/>“Always,” Alysane said. “But….”<br/><br/>Alysane turned into Ygritte, whose face was adorned with the cocky grin that was typical of fiery archer.<br/><br/>“I’m a bit better than some bear cub,” Ygritte said. “She’s still a bit green in comparison to the fierce women of the True North...and you prefer a true warrior maiden...don’t you?”<br/><br/>And right on cue, Ygritte’s tight pussy muscles squeezed down onto Robert’s manhood and made him groan out loud. Oh, there was no doubt in Robert’s mind how much of a warrior she was. Robert really got into the moment and pushed faster into Ygritte.<br/><br/>Another orgasm on Melisandre’s part and another transformation. This time she turned back to Myrcella, and wrapped her legs around Robert.<br/><br/>“See, you did want slutty daughter’s legs around your body after all,” Myrcella said. “I want you, <em>father</em>. I want your royal seed. Don’t you want to fill up the pussy of a young lioness like me, with your thick seed?”<br/><br/>Oh, believe Robert, he did want to do such a thing. He pressed faster and faster into Myrcella, who rose up and dropped down onto him.<br/><br/>“Or would you prefer a more mature lioness instead.”<br/><br/>Myrcella shifted into Cersei, whose much larger breasts engulfed Robert’s face. Not that Robert minded it, to be honest. He grabbed Cersei’s tits and squeezed them.<br/><br/>“Oh, my lovely wife, you know that I’ll always have a helping of seed for you,” Robert breathed. “Show me your claws, my lioness.”<br/><br/>“I know, my love, I know...but I swear I’m going to lose it,” Cersei said. “In fact, I could almost…..”<br/><br/>Cersei shifted back into Val and wrapped her arms around Robert, crying into his ear.<br/><br/>“Scream!”<br/><br/>After the orgasm finished and Val’s form faded away, Melisandre shifted back into Wynafryd and completed her bet, by squeezing down onto Robert. She pressed onto him, swallowing every inch of him into her pussy.<br/><br/>“Cum.”<br/><br/>Wynafryd groaned before turning into Alysane.<br/><br/>“For.”<br/><br/>And now it was Ygritte bouncing up and down on Robert’s manhood, pushing deep inside of her.<br/><br/>“Me!”<br/><br/>And now it was Arianne bouncing up and down onto Robert. Her warm breasts pressing against Robert’s face as he sucked on them. Arianne pressed her hands against the back of Robert’s head and he sucked her nipples. The cries of pleasure continued to increase the faster that Robert rocked into her.<br/><br/>Melisandre’s ability to maintain focus on her magic, was overwhelmed by the flood of pleasure washing over mind and her face shifted through visages of several women, despite keeping Arianne’s overall frame. The thought of Robert emptying himself into her made Melisandre just lose it completely all over him.<br/><br/>Thankfully, Robert had been too distracted, suckling on Arianne’s tits to see the muddled mess of faces which was going on above her neck. Eventually, Melisandre regained her composure and got her magic together. She moaned deep into Robert’s ear, making him thrust high into her, hitting all of the pleasure points.<br/><br/>“Why don’t you cum for me?” Melisandre asked him with a sultry whisper. “Go ahead my virile Stag! Lose your cum inside of my body. You know...you want to lose it.”<br/><br/>Robert knew he wanted to lose it and would lose it. He would lose it all night long. He squeezed Melisandre’s beautiful teats, giving them a hearty squeeze, before edging a bit faster inside of her. She tensed up around Robert and released his rock-hard cock, with each press of her body.<br/><br/>“Fuck, that’s so good,” Melisandre breathed. “I can’t...hold out for much longer.”<br/><br/>Robert did not want her to hold out for much longer. He wanted her to go and go extremely hard. Arianne squeezed his pussy as the Priestess got back into character.<br/><br/>“You got something for me,” Arianne purred in his ear. “And I want...every...single...last...drop of it!”<br/><br/>Opening and closing her pussy muscles on Robert made him work deeper into her. Wielding his member with the same savage fury of his Warhammer, Robert assaulted his lover’s pussy. His thick balls slapped down onto Arianne and made her cry out in pleasure, who clutched his shoulders and slammed down onto him.<br/><br/>Finally, after all of the teasing and all of the playing, Robert blasted the inside of his lover with his thick, hot seed. He picked up the pace, making sure to drain every last drop of it into her.<br/><br/>Arianne shifted back to Melisandre for the last few drops. Her lovely pale white skin shined with sweat, while her blood red hair just clung to her face. The colour of her eyes cycled through the retinal shades of all the women whose façade the Priestess had adopted for this romp, in a vivid display of lust, as she drained Robert down to the very last drop.<br/><br/>She pulled away from Robert and gave him a sharp little smile.<br/><br/>“You know, we don’t have to be done,” Melisandre said. “There are still a few more women who didn’t get a chance to play.”<br/><br/>The Red Woman rose from the bed and bending herself over a nearby table. She peered over her shoulder at Robert, before transforming herself into Dacey Mormont. With her ass all lined up and ready to be fucked.<br/><br/>“And they would be disappointed if they didn’t get to partake in our little game,” Dacey said.<br/><br/>Dacey’s oiled up ass practically called for Robert. And the randy Stag was not going to lie, something about this picture made him throb. Robert put his fingers all over her ass, and pressed against her. He rubbed his length against Dacey’s back and caused her to smile.<br/><br/>“A truly mighty warrior always rises to the occasion,” Dacey said. “And you’ve risen handsomely, Robert...so why don’t you take me in my ass? Rut like the Stag that you are.”<br/><br/>Robert pressed up against Dacey and slid as deep into her as humanly possible. Squeezing Dacey’s tight ass and ramming into her from behind, caused the flow of blood to his loins to increase considerably. Only through sheer, raw, animal instinct, was Robert able to keep up. Along with his primal desire, the desire to take the strong She-Bear up the ass.<br/><br/>It did not surprise Melisandre precisely how much Dacey loved being taken anally. Because, to be perfectly honest, the She-Bear had a body that was built for anal sex.</p>
<p>“Touch me,” Dacey’s sultry voice encouraged him, as his big balls hit her causing her to jolt up in pleasure.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m going to do more than touch you,” Robert growled in her ear.<br/><br/>His fingers slipped between her legs and matched the motions of his thrusting cock. Both of her holes being stimulated caused the woman writhing beneath Robert just lose it completely.</p>
<p>Moving away from the table to assume a sitting position on the bed, Robert held Dacey up and bounced her up and down on his rock-hard member. Dacey squeezed and released him, crying out in pleasure. Robert pushed deeper inside of her and almost pulled out.</p>
<p>He rubbed his thick shaft against her warm hole, before ramming deep into her. Melisandre could feel Robert hit all of the points which made her just wetter with desire. <br/><br/>And boy, did she just lose it completely. No matter how many times Robert stuffed her and made her cry out for more, Melisandre could not or to be more accurate would not back off. She would not bend and break, only take. Namely a huge cock into her holes, while being worked over and over again into a stupor.<br/><br/>“Fuck…fuckk!” Melisandre breathed heavily. “I love it.”<br/><br/>“I know you do,” Robert said. “Keep your eyes on the prize...She-Bear.”<br/><br/>It took a second for Melisandre to realize that she had unconsciously reverted half-way back to her original form. She flushed in embarrassment before changing back into Dacey, so that Robert could finish stuffing her the rest of the way.<br/><br/>“Closer, closer…” Dacey breathed. “Oh, I can feel how heavy your balls are. They’re going to burst, aren’t they?”<br/><br/>“Yes, for you,” Robert groaned as the weight of his balls grew heavier.</p>
<p>But he needed to hold on for the ride and enjoy the tightness of Dacey’s ass. He was about ready to empty another load inside of her body. Robert filled her up, while hanging on for the ride. Her rear hole closed down onto him, sending a roaring sensation through his balls.<br/><br/>Robert bottomed out and spilled his seed into Dacey from behind. He picked up the pace to blast rope after rope of his thick, creamy cum inside of her. All the while Dacey kept crying out for more. The pleasure only increasing as her body tightened up and released on him.<br/><br/>“All for me,” Dacey added, her body just teeming from the added pleasure.<br/><br/>“It’s not fair….”<br/><br/>Dacey whined as Robert pulled out of her, before turning into Nymeria, whose equally succulent body on full display. Showing off all of her holes that were completely ready to be taken, the sight of Nymeria spread out on the bed, brought Robert’s member back to life.<br/><br/>“Why do you only treat those Northern savages with such delights? We Dornish harlots are just as devoted to you, O mighty King,” Nymeria stated sensually<br/><br/>“Don’t pout, my devious snake, I think that I will tie you up and take both of your holes,” Robert said.<br/><br/>“At once?” Melisandre asked, briefly slipping out of character.<br/><br/>Shrugging off the momentary surprise and resuming the visage of Nymeria, she moved herself into position on the bed. A soft smile spread over the face of the sexy Dornish bastard.</p>
<p>“Ooooh…Yes! Please, fuck anything you want,” Nymeria cooed as she tossed her hair back and broke out into a wide grin.<br/><br/>Both the look and the attitude made Robert throb with desire. He grabbed Nymeria from behind and ground up against her, getting her excited. All the while using the silk binds, that were kept in his bedside drawer, to tie Nymeria in the perfect position that would allow him to take her in both of her holes. Not to mention, while also allowing him to grope every last inch of her luscious body.<br/><br/>The scenario of being bound before being taken had its own exciting appeal. One felt both helpless, and yet liberated at the same time. That was the thought running through the mind of the Shadowbinder who had transformed into the Volantene bastard daughter of the deceased Red Viper.</p>
<p>Robert pressed against Nymeria and took her large breasts in hand, squeezing on them. She was like the Dornish version of Dacey, who was no less lovely or stacked in comparison to her Northern counterpart, along with a sweet ass to boot.<br/><br/>Utilizing a spell of his own to create a psychic cock, Robert stuffed Nymeria’s tight body in both holes.</p>
<p>“ARRGGHHH……FUUUCCKKK…...AAHHH…...” the Sand Snake screamed out loud from experiencing the rigorous spearing of both her holes.<br/><br/>Melisandre’s ability to hold this form while experiencing this savage onslaught, would serve as the ultimate test for the Essosi Witch. Though to her credit, she had done a pretty good job till now.</p>
<p>Robert pressed up against Nymeria, thrusting deep inside of her in both holes from behind. All while filling up her body, with more than any woman knew what to do with. Oh, the tingles just spread through her.</p>
<p>Melisandre purred out in pleasure, almost losing her form. However, much to her surprise, this psychic power of the cock created by Robert had interacted with her own magic, temporarily locking her into this form. And a part of Melisandre truly became Nymeria as Robert’s large thrusting member slid in and out of her, touching every single inch of her insides.<br/><br/>Nymeria pressed up against him, moaning in pleasure. <br/><br/>“Is my kinky little snake about ready to explode?” Robert asked, enjoying the snugness that his cock was currently feeling.<br/><br/>“Aye,” Nymeria breathed. “I love it when my King stuffs my holes and makes me...feel so good.”<br/><br/>Robert picked up the pace, rocking faster inside of her. His balls slapped down onto her thighs, with Nymeria closing down onto him. He was all over her, pressing against her. Both holes clamped down onto him as the rush of just filling Nymeria up in every single way possible. Consumed Robert’s thoughts.<br/><br/>Nymeria clutched onto the bed, moaning even louder. She took every last inch of Robert, like it was always meant to be taken. She could feel it, the weight of his balls. They were about ready to spill and seed her, filling her up to the brim with his royal juices.</p>
<p>“Cum for ….me…. again, Nym,” Robert groaned.<br/><br/>“Aye…” Nymeria purred as the insides of her holes turned molten from the pleasure.</p>
<p>Being magically locked into the form of Nymeria Sand, caused Melisandre to really commit to the character. Meanwhile, Robert increased both the frequency and intensity of his thrusts inside of her. The weight of his thick balls just slapped down onto her, at a rapid-fire rate.</p>
<p>The Sand Snake came and Robert followed suit by spilling not one, but two loads in her. An unending supply of seed just blasted into her tight holes. It filled her to the point where Nymeria’s pussy and ass bubbled over, from the thick load of cream that was spilling out of her.</p>
<p>Not long after, Robert undid her bindings and allowed her to clean herself up, by feasting upon his essence that oozed out of her holes.</p>
<p>“And now, for the final course of tonight’s carnal buffet,” Nymeria stated with flourish and shifted into the form of Daenerys Targaryen.</p>
<p>“Are you pleased, my King?” the Mother of Dragons asked him. “I did not have much time to study this one’s mannerisms in detail as she is one of your latest fancies. But I feel that you will be pleased nonetheless.”<br/><br/>“You have truly outdone yourself, my Red Witch,” Robert said. “Now, let’s see how you stack up against the original version.”<br/><br/>Daenerys just bent over the bed and presented her ass for Robert. The dark-haired King spanked the woman’s tight ass several times and made her just cry out in pleasure.</p>
<p>Given the relatively short amount of time that Melisandre had to perfect the persona of the last Targaryen, the displayed accuracy was quite impressive.</p>
<p>It did not take long to get the dragon whore’s pussy to become dripping wet. And turning hard just from the erotic sight, it did not take long for Robert to determine where he needed to go next and that was balls deep inside of Daenerys’s succulent pussy.<br/><br/>“I’m a ravenous harlot who thinks of nothing but your royal cock, my Demon Stag,” Daenerys moaned passionately. “Take me! Take me!”<br/><br/>Robert pressed up against Daenerys’s hips and thrust faster inside of her. His hips moved like a blur as he rammed the silver-haired beauty on the bed. Her petite but luscious body just begged for this type of rough coupling, which was fucking in its rawest, most primal form. Her milky pale skin, glistened with the first beads of sweat as she swayed back and forth.<br/><br/>The Baratheon King’s touches made her insides sing. Every twist, turn, and press, that Robert performed while driving into her, flooded the Targaryen’s mind with blissful pleasure. Daenerys’s insides longed to be filled up with every single last drop of seed from those massive balls as Robert pushed in and out of her.<br/><br/>The session grew even more intense and aggressive than Melisandre had ever anticipated. The Red Priestess knew that her King channelled his years of hatred for the dragons whenever he took the last Targaryen to bed. Which resulted in the mother of Dragons always receiving the most brutal of fucks ever.</p>
<p>And she held quite the taste and penchant for such rigorous passions, Melisandre had decided to save this particular form for last. Oh, she just loved this kind of rough sex, with Robert pulling on her hair and groping on her. Being stuffed and shoved completely full of so much thick cock, being handled so roughly, being pushed almost over the edge, made her cry out for more.<br/><br/>Melisandre loved this, about as much as she loved modelling all of these “outfits” for Robert. Each woman opened up new possibilities, and Melisandre was glad to share in all these new experiences.<br/><br/>“I don’t think that you’ve quite earned my seed just yet, Dragon Whore,” Robert whispered gruffly.<br/><br/>His mocking denial made Daenerys moan out loud and she looked over her shoulder at Robert, grinning widely at him.<br/><br/>“Perhaps, but I do know someone who has earned your seed.”<br/><br/>And with those, she reverted back to her original form. The sultry Red Priestess crawled onto Robert’s lap. He stroked her hair and kissed her several times over, while cupping her ass and making Melisandre just breath out into his ear</p>
<p>“Ardent worship should always be rewarded with the appropriate shower of blessing. Don’t you agree, my King?” Melisandre asked huskily.<br/><br/>“Oh, I most certainly do,” Robert breathed.<br/><br/>And within the blink of an eye, the two joined each other as pleasure spread through their loins. Oh, every tight squeeze of Melisandre around him, brought Robert closer to the edge. He wanted to look Melisandre directly in her hauntingly dark red eyes when she came.</p>
<p>“Ahhh… my Stag…. I’m so…close,” Melisandre purred with succulent desire dancing in her voice. “Fuck me hard...and tender.”<br/><br/>Robert switched up things and buried deeper into Melisandre, who clamped down onto him, moaning sensually in his ear. She could tell that Robert wanted this and she would give her King everything that he wanted and then so much more.<br/><br/>The two merged with each other, with Robert allowing Melisandre to lose herself all over him. The wet, slick fluids of the Red Woman coated Robert’s cock, making him push deeper into her. Melisandre’s tight belly could almost burst with just how deep he went inside her and she buzzed in anticipation for the end.<br/><br/>And soon this night of insane passions reached its climax as Robert spilled his hot, potent seed into Melisandre. The Red Priestess tightened her pussy muscles using every last ounce of strength and magic left within her, to extract Robert’s essence down to the very last drop from his balls.<br/><br/>“I’d wager that more than makes up for your prolonged absence, Mel. In fact, I believe that you’ve earned yourself a reward of your choosing,” Robert said as both of them laid on the bed, while he spooned her sweaty, fatigued body.</p>
<p>“Serving the Lord’s champion and the pleasure bestowed by him is all the reward this humble servant could ever ask for,” Melisandre replied, breathing out heavily from the aftermath of the intense fuck session.</p>
<p>“You are the ideal woman,” Robert said with a smile, hoping that the Red Woman was instilling such fervent devotion and obedience in all the members of his harem.</p>
<p>As he laid there holding the delicious form of the Red Witch in his arms, Robert’s gaze fell upon the magic jewel encrusted in her choker that had made tonight’s legendary fuck possible in the first place. And a radical thought entered his lecherous mind, which he did not waste time in sharing with his loyal mistress.</p>
<p>“To take the form of a someone, the subject in question needs to offer their blood and essence willingly. Which is what your loyal mistresses did, so that I could serve you as I did. But taking the form of those long gone is another matter entirely. It is blood magic of the highest order,” Melisandre explained to Robert, upon hearing his latest idea.</p>
<p>“That being said. What you ask for is not impossible, as nothing is beyond R’hllor’s power. Especially when coupled with the divine blood and powers of the Champion of the Dawn. But like all powerful magic, this request will extract a heavy price for it to be granted,” the Priestess added, after contemplating of a way in which to grant the King’s wish.</p>
<p>“I will provide you whatever you require to see this task done. No matter the cost involved,” Robert replied enthusiastically.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't forget to leave kudos and comments.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>